Keep On Runnin'
by BellaSalvatore1918
Summary: In the 70s, Damon Salvatore selfishly turned doppelgänger Rachel Cameron into a vampire to spend eternity with her under a false pretense, and she hates him for it. Now, Rachel returns by accident with Katherine to Mystic Falls and finds herself wrapped up in danger surrounding the town. But she's been holding onto a grudge for so long, can she finally let it go? Damon/OC/Klaus
1. The Return

**Hello, everyone! New story!**

**This story will take place beginning from 2x01, and will most likely continue for a very, very, very long time if I decide to keep it running. I might even bring it into the present if I can! But we're so far ahead; I don't even want to think about that right now.**

**Anyways, so there's just one or two things to know: I won't be telling you what happened between Rachel (the main character) and Damon until later on…because I'm just evil like that :) But do all the guessing you want. Other than that, the story will be updated as soon as I can, but I have to go off of the episodes, so it kind of slows me down a bit. But that's really all you need to know! Oh, and these chapters won't say EVERYTHING that happened in the episode, because…that's 40 minutes of writing and holy crap, it'd be like 10,000 words per chapter. No one wants to read 10,000 words per chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only saying this once, because disclaimers annoy me a LOT! The Vampire Diaries is not mine – ****_especially _****the dialogue – and the plotline that follows from TVD is not mine, either. However, Rachel Cameron, Grace Parks, and any other OC characters are mine, along with any plotline I have in store for them.**

* * *

_"Wanna travel back in time. __Say the things I didn't say. __I wanna tell you everything, if it's not too late. __Is it too late? __Will you be there if I call? __Will you leave me in the rain? __If I say it's all my fault, will you still walk away? __I'll understand if you're afraid. __But people change. __People change."_

_-People Change, for KING & COUNTRY_

* * *

**Keep On Runnin'**

**Season Two**

**The Return**

He kissed her. He had _finally _kissed Elena Gilbert. After all this time of her denying him, she _let _him kiss her. And it felt good. It felt more than good – it felt amazing. She kissed him back, and he could tell that she liked it. It made Damon Salvatore smile on the inside to know that maybe, _maybe _he could have a chance with her.

But then the guilt of kissing his brother's girlfriend caught up to him, and he tried to push it out. Guilt was an emotion he was not fond of, though it was eating him alive. But it didn't matter. Elena had kissed him, and he had finally broken the ice.

His happiness was interrupted when he got a call from Liz Forbes. As it would seem, the same night that Damon had almost died and owned up to his feelings for Elena, Caroline Forbes got into a car accident with Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan.

"Liz," Damon breathed as he entered the hospital to find Sheriff Forbes sitting quietly, crying ever so slightly. He threw his hands up in the air. "I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" he asked, approaching her.

"She's in surgery," Liz said quietly. "It's…they're doing everything they can," Liz admitted. Damon nodded, waiting for her to continue. After a small pause, she did. "I need your help, Damon."

"Sure," Damon agreed. "Anything, Liz."

Sheriff Forbes turned with Damon and they walked over to a more private place than out in the open. "Mayor Lockwood is dead," Liz whispered to Damon. "They thought he was a vampire," she rushed out. "They put him in the basement."

Damon crossed his arms. Of course, he already knew this, but he had a feeling there was more than meets the eye. Mayor Lockwood a vampire? It seemed impossible.

Nevertheless, Damon feigned his surprise well. "Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?" he whispered.

"No, no, no," Liz denied. "A mistake was made!" she insisted. "They said he dropped like the others when John's device went off, but he—" Sheriff Forbes paused as a blonde girl walked by them, dangerously close in hearing range. When the girl was gone, she continued. "But he _couldn't _have been a vampire," she persisted. "I've known the man my whole _life. _I know Carol Lockwood is going to want answers and…all I can think about right now is Caroline and I'm…" Liz trailed off, choking back sobs. Damon gripped her shoulders and tried to comfort his human friend.

"It's okay. Hey." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"God."

"It's okay," Damon soothed.

After he consoled Liz, he tried to clear his head and think about what was important. Figuring out what Mayor Lockwood was if he wasn't a vampire…what to tell Mrs. Lockwood…how to save Caroline…and…and…

"Bonnie?" A specific girl's voice caught his ear. "How's Caroline?"

"She's weak," Bonnie responded. "They don't know if she's going to make it," the witch admitted.

Did he dare interrupt their conversation? _Why stop now, you're on a roll, Damon, _he thought sourly.

"What?" Elena gasped. Bonnie didn't say anything more – instead, she wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a hug.

"Is there something you can do? Like…a spell or something?" Elena proposed, slightly frantic.

He interrupted, against his better judgment. "She doesn't know how," Damon intervened. He walked out and looked at Bonnie. "Do you?" he proposed.

"No," Bonnie agreed reluctantly. "I don't."

"No, you don't. Because it took Emily _years _to learn a spell like that," Damon added sourly.

"Yeah, well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn," she snapped at him.

Damon turned to Elena. "I can give Caroline some blood," he offered. Elena turned to him and began objecting immediately, which was no surprise.

"No. No way," she declined.

"Just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital; it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena," Damon argued.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that," Elena protested, but Bonnie interrupted them.

"Do it," Bonnie said to Damon. Both Damon and Elena turned their heads to see her. "This is _Caroline_," Bonnie argued. "Okay? We can't let her die." Things were silent for a moment before Bonnie turned to Damon. "Do it," she commanded. Elena looked up at him, weary.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" he proposed.

"No," Bonnie declined. Damon frowned. "But you'll do it anyway," Bonnie told him. Damon bit his lip. _Don't say it, _he warned her through his thoughts. But after all, she wasn't telepathic. "For Elena," Bonnie added.

Elena raised her eyebrows at Bonnie, and Damon was confused for a moment. Why would she question their relationship status after he kissed her – and after she kissed him back?

Elena sighed and Bonnie walked away, leaving Damon and Elena alone. Damon put his hands on his hips. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we need to talk about what happened tonight," he told her. He wasn't going to let it slide – not this time.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. "One of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John," Elena informed him.

Damon did a double take. Not what he was expecting. "What? What—? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" he inquired.

"You were there?" she asked him, confused.

Damon rolled his eyes. Why was she playing this game with him? "Come on, Elena, you know I was," he argued.

She paused. "When were you at the house?" she asked, maybe annoyed.

"Really?" he proposed, now irritated. "Earlier? On the porch?" he offered, trying to jog her memory. It was useless. "We were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed? Come on, we _kissed_, Elena!" he whispered angrily.

"Okay, I don't have time for this, Damon," she said, walking away from him. He grabbed her arm.

"Hey, if you want to forget it happened, _fine_." _No, _he thought. _Not fine. _"But I can't," he admitted.

"Elena?" Jenna interrupted them. Damon turned away, pissed. "I came as soon as I got your message. How's John?"

"Where've you been?" Elena demanded to her aunt.

"At the Fire Department. I had to fill out a report." Jenna spoke it as a question, but Elena wasn't catching onto it. "I told you earlier, I—"

"No, you didn't," Elena argued.

"Yes I did," Jenna countered.

"No, Jenna, you didn't," Elena refuted. Damon knew something was wrong.

"Yes, I did," Jenna said once again. Damon looked back and forth between Jenna and Elena, and he suddenly caught on.

"Oh," Damon mumbled. _Shit! _"Mm, you've got to be _kidding _me!"

Jenna and Elena looked at him like he was crazy, but Damon had to get back to the Gilbert house.

Elena tagged along, and in no time, they were at Elena's house. When they entered, Stefan was on the floor, just getting up.

"Stefan?" Elena asked with concern.

"Elena."

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

Damon looked around for a moment, waiting for Stefan to answer. But when he didn't, Damon answered for him.

"Katherine happened."

* * *

"You're ruining things, Katherine," Rachel Cameron sing-songed to the other doppelganger as she flopped down on the couch of their hotel room and sipped a glass of bourbon whiskey. "Why are you messing with their heads?"

"Because it's _fun_," Katherine snapped. "You should try it sometime, Rach." Katherine ended the call, and Rachel groaned. They would know Katherine was here, and it was only a matter of time before Damon figured out that she was here with her.

_Damon. _Her heart gave a small squeeze, but her stomach also churned. She had mixed emotions about the vampire, but it had been too long.

She pushed him out of her head and got up, unable to sit any longer. Katherine promised her that Mystic Falls would be a small little pit stop, but she wasn't so sure about it. Rachel moved towards her bedroom and slammed the bourbon glass down on her dresser. Her eyes moved up to the mirror in front of her and surveyed her unoriginality. The iron-shaped curled brown hair, the doe eyes, the same face she had seen on her doppelganger and the doppelganger that resided in Mystic Falls…it was unoriginal. _She _was unoriginal. There was the first doppelganger, Katherine Pierce, her, and then Elena Gilbert. She was one of the four. _Three _people who looked like her, not including her own self, of course.

It slightly bothered her – how she looked like Katherine and Elena and the first doppelganger. Katherine had her attitude, Elena…well, Elena was bound to have something, and she…she was normal. At least, she tried to be normal. Until life got boring and Katherine Pierce offered her services to make the next decade slightly bearable.

She never asked for this life, and as far as she could tell, she wouldn't be in it if it weren't for _Damon Salvatore._

Rachel sighed. She couldn't think about that now – not with Damon only a few miles away from her. It was the closest proximity they have been in since the 1970s, and she intended to keep it that way.

Rachel picked up her glass of bourbon-whiskey and drained the contents in a few small seconds, and moved back to the living room to fill her glass again.

* * *

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked miserably. When he _finally _thought he had kissed Elena – and that she kissed him back – it turns out to be Katherine. Of course.

"No," Stefan replied.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," Damon mumbled.

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" Stefan pushed.

Damon sighed. "She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight," Damon responded. He could see the look on Stefan's face, contemplating what happened between them.

Elena came downstairs, interrupting their conversation. "I told Jeremy," she said. "I can't lie to him anymore," Elena admitted. Stefan turned and walked to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not all right," Elena answered. "I thought that, with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better," she admitted.

"I know. We all did."

Elena continued. "Katherine was in this house. That means that she's been invited in. What are we gonna do?" Elena pressured.

"Move," Damon suggested.

Elena's sarcasm snapped. "Very helpful. Thank you."

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it. You will be dead," Damon told her. "But you're _not_, so clearly she has other plans."

"Right. And we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process," Stefan continued.

Damon nodded in agreement.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked curiously. _Stefan, _Damon groaned inside of his head_. Of course he would bring it up, that little bastard._ But Damon was determined to make the best of it. He tilted his head and paused for a moment. Elena, with her hand on the back of her neck, looked at Damon, waiting for an answer.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a _very _crowded forehead," Damon started. "We…_kissed_," Damon admitted.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked.

Stefan ignored her. "What do you mean you _kissed_?"

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go…" Damon teased, making a kissing noise as he puckered his lips. Stefan flashed over to him, but Damon flashed over to his other spot. "Don't be obvious, Stefan," Damon scolded.

"Stefan, wait." Elena intervened, jumping up between them. "He-He kissed Katherine, not me." She turned to Damon. "I wouldn't do that," Elena clarified. Damon glared at her. She shook her head. "We don't have time for this, guys," she told them.

"Later," Stefan said to his brother. Damon nodded in agreement.

"John must know something," Elena proposed, trying to move on. She turned to Damon. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's _Katherine_!" Damon protested, crossing his arms and leaning against the nearest wall. "She _loves _to play games, and you're _fooling _yourself if you think you're gonna find out what she's up to before she wants you to know."

"Actually, Elena's right," Stefan intervened. "John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital. Get him to talk," Stefan suggested.

"I've got a better idea," Damon commented. Elena turned around at him, her arms crossed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch," Damon said, elaborating on the "bitch" part. "See you," he said, turning to leave.

"I-Is that smart?" Elena asked. Damon turned back.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move," Damon offered.

"Yeah?" Stefan asked. "Then what?"

Damon shrugged and smiled. "Stake her, rip her head off. Something poetic. We'll see."

Damon walked out to go do his own thing, which involved feeing a young blonde his vampire blood to heal her of her injuries.

* * *

In the morning, Damon showed up at the Lockwood Mansion, per Liz's request. Carol wasn't too pleased with them.

"I wanna know _exactly _who's responsible for killing my husband," Caroline snapped at Liz and Damon.

"I'm looking into it, but you have to be straight with me," Liz demanded. "Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked.

"What are you implying?" Carol asked, disgusted. "That he was one of them?"

Damon intervened. "No, no. No one's implying that—"

Carol ignored him. "Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple. Which makes you responsible."

"Carol—"

"_Your _husband helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place," Liz defended.

"Liz—"

"Someone got my husband killed," Carol stated, choking back a cry.

"We're all on edge here," Damon said compassionately. He turned to Carol. "You've suffered a great loss." He turned to Liz. "The whole town has." He put his hands on both of the arguing women's shoulders. "But we have to stick together. Okay? Trust each other. We'll get through this."

Later on, after Carol and Liz worked everything out and agreed to be civil while they figured Mayor Lockwood's situation out, a new person in town sparked Damon's interest. Anyone new in town was a possible threat and liability, and he needed to figure out who it was.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked Liz.

"That's the Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood," Liz informed.

"Is he on the Council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon questioned.

Liz partially smiled. "He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer, either. He wants nothing to do with the Council. He's too preoccupied trying to find the _perfect wave,_" Liz told him suggestively.

"Mm," Damon agreed, but something was wrong. "Thanks. See you," he said as Liz left him.

A little while later, Bonnie came up to him. "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked Damon as he walked around, checking out the house.

"Well," Damon started as he ate something he got off of the food trays in front of him. "I know it took the mayor down," he admitted.

"Don't you wanna know why?" Bonnie proposed.

"Yes, Bonnie," Damon said, turning to her. "I would _love _to know why a non-vampire was tortured by a vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." He grabbed a grape off of a vine and twirled it in his hands while he continued. "Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" he asked her.

"She's _much _better."

"You're welcome," Damon boasted.

"No _you're _welcome."

"Why am _I _welcome?"

"You lived to see another day," Bonnie said firmly.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"It doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are, Damon," Bonnie threatened while he chewed on the grape in in his mouth. "You might have Elena, the Sheriff, and everybody else fooled, but not me."

"Hmm," Damon said, contemplating.

"One wrong move and I'm gonna take out," she threatened.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press. Hmm?" Bonnie turned away and turned back, where Damon began to feel the pounding and torturous feeling in his head.

"Oh," Bonnie said sweetly as she loosened the grips a little bit. "I'm sorry. You were saying?" She eyed him and smiled before walking away.

Further into the wake, Damon was standing out on the Lockwood porch, thinking things over, trying to avoid everyone inside. He needed time to think.

How could this happen? He finally thought that he had wracked up the nerve to kiss Elena, and that she enjoyed it, but here he was, in the wake of Katherine Pierce_pretending _to be Elena. What a screwed up situation.

"You guys go ahead. I'll, uh, I'll be right there, okay?" Elena said to Jenna once she spotted Damon. "Hey," Elena greeted him as she walked up. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Elena. Walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking," he said sourly.

"Damon—" she said seriously.

"Elena," he retorted.

"We should be able to talk about this." Damon brought his glass of alcohol to his lips and began to drink. "Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you're doing."

He stared off at the people on the lawn in front of him and puckered his lips. "I kissed you. Thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger high jinx ensued." He turned to her. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"I think that you're hurt," she said honestly.

"Mm, no I don't get _hurt, _Elena," Damon protested with a smirk.

"No, you don't _admit _that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up, and then…you do something stupid," she told him, like she was laying out his next move right now.

His smile disappeared as he tried to think of a comeback. But when he thought of it, his smile reappeared. "You're scared," he told her. "You think Katherine's gonna send me off the deep end, don't you?" he proposed. When she didn't respond, he knew he was right. "I don't need her for that," Damon said cryptically and walked away. But he wasn't quite through yet. "You know…Why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" he asked, confused. They both knew his feelings for her, and there was no way to hide that.

She surprised him by her answer. "That's not a surprise," Elena admitted. Damon raised his eyebrows and focused his attention as she continued. "I'm surprised that you thought I'd kiss you back," Elena confessed.

Damon swallowed and tensed. He was silent for a second before he responded. "Now I'm hurt," he said and turned. But before he could make his big dramatic exit, Bonnie showed up.

"Elena," she gasped.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Katherine," Bonnie said simply, and there was no need for another explanation.

* * *

"I tried to track her, but she's gone," Damon said as he approached Stefan and Elena. "Ew, cover up. Fabio," Damon quipped as he turned his head and wrinkled his nose. "We've got a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out. Looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." Damon smirked.

Stefan lowered his eyes as Elena looked back at him. "That's not what's happening."

"Isn't it?" Damon pressured. "I mean, it's only fair since I…went after your girl." Damon was just trying to get to Stefan, and it was working. Elena looked back at him and realized this wasn't a fight she was willing to get in the middle of.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy," she told the brothers. "Let me know when you guys are done," Elena said spitefully and turned to leave.

"So what's it gonna be, huh?" Damon egged on. "Fight to the death?"

Stefan scoffed.

"Go ahead. Make your threats," Damon fueled. "Stake your claim." He held up his hands as if he was going to fight Stefan in a boxing match.

Stefan looked up at his brother. "I'm not going to fight you," he said calmly.

"Why?" Damon complained, dropping his hands and returning to a standing position. "I'd fight me," he admitted with a smile.

"Katherine's gonna try to play us against each other, you _do _know that, right?" Stefan reminded Damon.

"Brother, don't you worry. Our bond is _unbreakable_." The sarcasm oozed from his statement.

"We need to stay united against her," Stefan claimed, getting up from his seat on the bench. "So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

But Damon sought after a fight, so he was going to get one. "I _kissed _Elena."

Stefan whipped around. "Because you _feel _something for her. Because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something." Damon looked around nervously, but his eyes finally settled on Stefan. He was right, but it didn't mean that Damon liked it.

"She'll try to break you," Stefan continued. "She'll try to break us." He stepped closer. "And how we respond to that will define us." Damon fidgeted awkwardly. "It's our choice." A moment of silence passed. "So, no, I'm not gonna fight you."

When Damon said nothing, Stefan brushed past him, leaving Damon empty, cold, alone, and hurt.

* * *

It was night, finally, the end to this horrible day, and Damon had been filling himself of drinks. Stefan was right, Elena hurt him, and Katherine was playing mind games with him. He was like a ticking time bomb.

After he filled up his glass, he turned to go back to the den, but ended up stopping in his tracks. _Of course, _he thought with a sigh.

"Very brave of you to come here," Damon threatened as he turned to see Katherine on his couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye," she informed him.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked coldly. But she looked perfect, right in front of him. The love from years ago came rushing back into his heart.

She tilted her head. "I know where I'm not wanted."

"Don't pout," Damon scolded and drank his alcohol. "It's not attractive for a woman your age."

Katherine scoffed at him. "Ouch."

He set his glass down on a table and turned, done with her. But as he walked away, she appeared in front of him. "What? No goodbye kiss?" she taunted.

"Why don't I kill you instead?" Damon shot back. Katherine laughed, but Damon continued. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nostalgia. Curiosity. Et cetera," she admitted.

He shook his head. "I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine," Damon told her. "What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon," she started. "When I'm up to something, you'll know it." He knew her too well. "Come on," she continued. "Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She leaned forward, inches from his lips, but he turned away, refusing to kiss her.

But Katherine was too quick. She flashed; standing in front of him, and in a millisecond had him on the ground, straddling him. Her hand traveled up his chest as she spoke. "My sweet, innocent Damon.

He gripped her neck and flipped them over, his hand pressing into her throat. For a moment, he could see the curiosity in her eyes, and Damon knew he couldn't do it. He leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed him back. He forgot how good it felt to kiss Katherine Pierce.

"Now that's more like it," she panted.

But he was weak, and he couldn't stop – not matter how much he wanted to. They kissed until she flashed them up and against the nearest wall, ripping the buttons off of his shirt quickly and pulling her lips back to his. Damon knocked books on the nearest table onto the floor and kissed her passionately, unable to stop. His lips slid to her chest and back up to her cheek, but he knew he had to stop. It couldn't be like last time.

"Okay, wait," he stopped them. "Wait. Brief pause."

She shoved him off of her and he began to talk. "I have a question," Damon started. Answer it and it's back to the fireworks and…rockets' red glare," he breathed, chuckling. "Answer it right," he continued, "and I'll forget the last hundred and forty five years I've spent missing you." Katherine stared at him, but she already knew what he was going to say, and she already knew his answer.

But he continued. "I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over," Damon promised. "This can be our defining moment, because, I mean, we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth. Just once." By now, he had gotten closer to her, his hands on her hair, framing her face.

"Stop," she said, holding up a hand between them. "I already know your question. And its answer." He brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear, forgetting how it felt to be back in Katherine's presence. He missed this. "The truth is, I've never loved you." The words hit him hard, and his fingers paused from cherishing her skin. He stared at her, speechless. "It was always Stefan," Katherine whispered.

Katherine removed his hands from her face and held them in his. "Damon, there's something I'm not telling you," she whispered to him. "Something _she _didn't want me to tell you, but I think it's necessary now." Katherine looked down at the floor, trying to play the innocent card. "Rachel's here with me," Katherine admitted. "She's been with me for a couple of years," Katherine continued. "The real reason I have to leave is because I didn't tell her that you were here," she lied. "And she doesn't want to see you. And if she does…" Katherine trailed off. "Well, I don't think she'd be quite pleased with me."

Damon took a step back, feeling as if he'd been bombed with a grenade. Rachel was…_here, _in Mystic Falls. Probably miles away from him. The closest proximity they had been with each other in decades, besides that one time.

And she didn't want to see him.

But what else did he expect? None of the doppelgängers loved him. No one would ever love him.

Except…one wasn't so clear to him.

Katherine did nothing more but release his hands and walk out of the boarding house.

* * *

He waited for her to come out, and she eventually did. But as she jumped at the sight of him, he remained motionless.

_Rachel's back and she doesn't want to see me._

_Katherine never loved me._

_Elena's the only one who hasn't made her feelings clear._

"You scared me," Elena informed him.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch," he told her in a monotone. Elena sighed.

"Thanks for, um…looking out for us. For me."

Damon let out a large sigh. "That's me," he said tiredly. "Your trusty bodyguard," he quipped. "Calm in crisis."

Elena eyed him. "You been drinking?" Elena asked curiously.

Damon held up his hands and pinched his fingers together in a signal.

"And you're upset…that's…not a good combination," she breathed.

"No, I'm not upset," Damon argued. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care."

Damon looked up at her, and she was surprised at the expression he gave her. "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back?" he challenged. "You can't imagine I'd believe that you'd want to?"

"Damon—"

He ignored her and continued. "That what we've been doing here…means something?" he proposed. As she was silent, he moved on. "_You're _the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." He was determined to have one doppelgänger love him. All of them couldn't hate him. No.

"No. No—" Damon put his hands on her face and leaned forward to kiss her, but she fought against him. "Damon, don't!" she demanded. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, confused.

"Lie about this." He tried to kiss her again, but she held him back.

"Stop it. You're better than this. Come on."

"That's where you're wrong." Damon tried to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"No, no." She shoved him back. "Damon, I care about you! Listen to me, I care about you." She grasped his hands in hers, but held him back at a length. "I do, but…" Elena paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I love Stefan, it's always gonna be _Stefan."_

Damon released her hands, his heart breaking in the process. Three doppelgängers. Is that a record?

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy Gilbert entered Elena's room, and it was the breaking point for Damon.

"Nothing, Jeremy, it's okay…just go back to bed."

"No, it's not okay, Elena," Damon argued. He looked back and forth at Damon and Elena. "He wants to be a vampire," Damon stated. In a second, he flashed and pinned Jeremy to the nearest wall.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Elena shouted at him.

"You wanna shut off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away. All you have to do is flip the switch and _snap_." At the moment he let out the word, he snapped Jeremy's neck, where the little Gilbert's neck and Elena let out a scream.

"Damon. _No!_"

Elena rushed to Jeremy's side and Damon backed out of her doorway.

_Rachel's back and she doesn't want to see me._

_Katherine never loved me._

_Elena will always choose Stefan over me._

Elena grasped frantically at Jeremy's dead body, crying over him. After a few moments, she looked up at Damon, hate in her eyes.

_Good, _Damon snarled to himself. But he could feel the guilt. Instead of facing it, since it was the worst emotion – the emotion he didn't know how to deal with, he walked away.

* * *

**That took me a really long time, but to be honest, it was worth it. I don't know when Rachel and Damon are going to meet up again, but it'll be soon, no worries. And then we get to the good stuff.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it! I'm going to try to keep the quality up as much as I can, because I know I tend to slack a lot!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love,_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	2. Brave New World

**So I watched this episode a couple days ago because it's been FOREVER since I watched TVD Season 2, and I got the perfect idea for this chapter and had to write it! But then we went away to my grandparents' house, I forgot to take my Super drive, and I didn't get around to writing it. So here I am, a few days later.**

**Thank you for all of the feedback I got on the first chapter! As I promised, I wouldn't wait too long for the reunion of Rachel and Damon, and here we are. Though we won't get into the details of their past relationship until Memory Lane.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return for the disclaimer. By the way, if you want to, you should go vote on my poll for which story you want me to update next.**

* * *

**Brave New World**

"So, I understand John Gilbert has left town," Carol Lockwood stated with a special tone in her voice as she pulled her teacup to her mouth. "Have they found the vampire that attacked them?" She tilted the edge of the cup to her mouth and began to drink.

"Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that, and I promise you, I will get to the bottom of it," Damon answered, trying to avoid the question completely. Carol moved on.

"Which brings me to my next subject," she said, setting down her cup. "With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections. And I'm going to need someone to spearhead the Council." Damon nodded and she continued with a slight smile. "I'd like that person to be you."

_Ironic, really, _Damon thought to himself, but he kept it firm on the outside. "Whatever you need, Carol," he agreed. "As a founding family member, it's something that's very close to me, so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." _Like me._

Carol grinned at him until they heard a voice – a laugh – erupt from the foyer. She turned her head and watched as Tyler and his uncle, Mason, walked through the door. Carol got up from her seat and shut the doors.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon whispered to her.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us," Carol admitted, walking back to her seat. "He didn't want any part of this when he lived here, and I see no reason to bring him into it now," she confessed.

Damon smiled and turned his head slightly, turning on his extended hearing. It was Tyler who spoke first.

_"What was that, like seven?"_

_"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it."_

_"What?"_

_"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you. In her walker."_

_"Yeah. Okay. Shoes off. Mud. My mom."_

_"Cool. Yeah, yeah. So all this anger and aggression you were talking about. You notice the difference when you exercise?"_

_"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no."_

_"You have episodes? I mean, what happens exactly?"_

_"Starts out normal. I mean, I get angry. Typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. You know, it just amplifies and then I go off."_

_"You black out?"_

_"Yeah. It's like I go blind with rage."_

_"Is there a pattern? Like, once a month? Only at night?"_

_"All I know is I lose myself. You know? For that time, I become something else. And I hate it."_

"More tea? Damon?"

Damon snapped out of the conversation out in the foyer to answer Carol's question.

"Oh, yes, please." He held the cup while Carol poured more tea into it. "Thank you, Carol."

Something was definitely wrong, and Damon was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"You _told him _I was in town?" Rachel shouted, a little too loud for Katherine's taste. Katherine moved the cup in her hand around in a circle to mix the blood.

"Yes, I did," Katherine admitted. "So?"

"I didn't want him to know I was here for a reason!" Rachel argued, angry. "Katherine, I _specifically _asked you _not _to let him know I'm here!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal? He didn't seem too shaken up about it," Katherine mumbled and brought the blood to her lips to drink.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "You promised me that Mystic Falls was a pit stop. Well, we've been here for three days."

"What is your _problem_?" Katherine laughed, her eyes glimmering at Rachel. "Isn't this fun? Messing with the brothers? I thought the look on Damon's face was priceless when I told him you were here and didn't want to see him!"

Rachel sighed and kneaded her forehead. "Katherine, you literally _just _said he didn't seem shaken up about it."

"Well, I lied," Katherine admitted. "He was heartbroken."

"What do I care?" Rachel asked her. "I haven't seen him in almost four decades."

Katherine waved her hand. "Oh, that's nothing," she said. "You should care because it'll be so much fun when you mess with him."

"I'm not _messing _with Damon!" Rachel argued. "Why do you think I would do that?"

Katherine sighed. "Because underneath all of this rage at me for telling Damon that you're back, you know you really want to see the look on his face when he realizes you no longer care about him." Katherine smiled. "Come on. I can't mess with them until Caroline delivers my message and things go down with her, but _you're _not _me._"

Rachel blinked at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, figure it out!" Katherine snapped. "They're going to be at the school carnival tonight – all of them, I presume. If you really don't want to mess with Damon's head about this, don't go, but I _will _find a way for you to be useful," Katherine warned her. After a pause, she tilted her glass towards Rachel. "Want some?"

* * *

As Damon poured blood from a hospital blood bag into a glass, his brother entered the room.

"Would you care for one?" Damon taunted.

"No. Thank you. Not hungry. Just ate." Stefan turned his head.

Damon finished pouring the blood, straightened, and gripped the glass in his hand as he turned to Stefan. "Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely, they talk," Damon theorized.

Stefan moved on. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner," he confessed as Damon took a sip. Damon smirked and set his glass down.

"I like this," Damon started. "You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. It's very suspenseful," he teased. "Is Elena worried too?" he questioned. The corners of Stefan's mouth turned up in a sad smile. "I bet I'm your every conversation."

But Stefan didn't want to talk about Elena. Another doppelgänger was the question. "Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked, trying to push Damon's buttons. Damon's mouth turned down, but he wasn't willing to talk about it.

So he moved on. "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret," he admitted. "Because the Gilbert device affected them, but vervain didn't. So they're _not _vampires, they're something else."

Stefan nodded. "Is this your…new obsession?" he asked his brother.

"Oh, you'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town, fine. I'll drop it."

Stefan nodded again and moved on, once more. "We haven't seen the last of Katherine. You do know that, right? We have no idea what she's up to."

Damon scoffed. "Sure, we do," he answered. "She came back to profess her undying, eternal love for you. So, I'm gonna let you deal with her. Because…I have more important things to do…like _explode,_" Damon teased and began to walk out. He held up his glass and said "Cheers" before leaving the room.

* * *

"Jeremy." Damon dragged out the words as he approached Elena's younger brother. He hadn't planned on coming to the carnival, but he knew Tyler Lockwood was coming, and there was a pretty good chance that Mason was coming also. "It's so good to see you alive," Damon continued.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked him. Damon came closer and started eating the popcorn Jeremy purchased.

"About a hundred and fifty years too old," Damon admitted, popping the food into his mouth.

"Oh, you're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could…oh, I don't know, blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are," Jeremy threatened.

Damon set the popcorn on the counter and gripped Jeremy's shoulder, shoving him to the side so no one could see. "So, _please _tell me that is not a threat." He smiled.

"Maybe it is," Jeremy admitted, holding up his hand to show Damon the Gilbert ring. Damon grabbed Jeremy's hand and faked defeat.

"Oh." In a flash, he put Jeremy in a headlock. Jeremy choked on Damon's arm that was cutting into his throat. "This is what we're not gonna do," he whispered into Jeremy's ear. "We're not gonna walk around like we're invincible when it's _this _easy for me to end you." He released Jeremy, shoving him off. Jeremy coughed as Damon continued. "And if you wanna tell people what I really am, go ahead and try." He shrugged and held up the ring for Jeremy to see. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." Damon threw the ring at Jeremy's forehead, proving his point. He walked away, saying nothing further.

Now he had to find Mason and Tyler Lockwood. He did, and after a while, Stefan joined him.

"Uh huh," Stefan interrupted Damon's quietness. "You're lurking."

"I'm _observing,_" Damon defended.

"More like obsessing," Stefan corrected.

They both watched as Tyler Lockwood pinned one of the football player's arms to the table in a game of arm wrestling. "He's got strength," Damon sing-songed to his brother.

"He's a triple-letter varsity athlete. Of course he has strength," Stefan refuted. "You're reaching."

Just as Stefan ended that sentence, Mason walked up to the table and took off his jacket. "I bet I can take you," Mason challenged.

"Enter the uncle," Damon quipped.

"Bring it on, surfer boy," Tyler challenged back.

"This is ridiculous," Stefan commented as Mason and Tyler began the arm wrestling match. It took a while, but eventually, Mason dominated Tyler.

"Damn!" Tyler cursed.

"Is that it?" Mason laughed.

Tyler sighed. "All right, he's the champ. Who wants to go next?"

"Hey, Stefan wants a go!" Damon intervened. Stefan turned to Damon and whispered a small, sarcastic "Thanks" before turning to the crowd.

"Yeah, sure. I'll uh, give it a shot, you know." Stefan walked up to the table and prepared himself.

"Go Stef! Get him, Stef!" Damon shouted encouragingly. Stefan shot his brother a look as Mason and Stefan locked hands.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you," Stefan told Mason quietly.

"Your brother's wrong," Mason told Stefan as the bell made a sound, indicating the beginning of the match. Damon watched as they both put in their efforts, but in the end, Stefan's hand was dropped to the table. Damon knew his brother didn't even try.

As Stefan walked back to him, Damon snapped at Stefan. "You didn't put in any effort at all!" Damon scolded.

"Yeah, actually, I did," Stefan argued.

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Come with me," Damon commanded. They walked to a place out of earshot from the strange supernatural creature.

"Is he—" Damon started.

"No, no. It wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes sense," Stefan answered.

Damon looked around. "What is up with that _family_?" Damon said roughly. "If they're not vampires, then what the hell are they?" Damon asked.

"Ooh, uh, maybe they're ninja turtles!" Stefan joked.

Damon shook his head. "You're not funny."

"Or, no. Zombies. Werewolves," he continued.

"No comedic timing _at all_," Damon responded. Stefan smiled lightly and Damon looked around. Suddenly, someone bumped into him, their head hung.

"Excuse me," the person said as they continued past Damon. But Damon had a bad feeling, and when he turned back, the person who had bumped into him showed her face.

It was Elena's face. But it wasn't Elena. A hint of a smile flashed across the doppelgänger's face, and for a split second, Damon thought it was Katherine.

But there was another doppelgänger he was worried about.

_Rach doesn't want to see you, Damon, _he told himself, grinding his teeth. It had to be Katherine.

"Stefan, did you just see—" But as he got the words out, the girl disappeared around a corner, and Damon tried to follow, but he couldn't find her again. Stefan looked at Damon, worried.

"Damon?" Stefan asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Damon blinked for a moment before nodding and remembering what he was going to do before he got interrupted. He looked around.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked.

"Since this is reality and there's no such things as werewolves or combat turtles…" Damon trailed off.

"It's a ninja turtle, actually," Stefan corrected.

"Hey, you," Damon said to a male man fixing speakers.

"I have a name," the man snapped.

"Yeah, I don't care." Damon clasped his hands on the man's shoulders and started the compulsion.

"What—?"

"I need you to pick a fight with someone," Damon compelled. Kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this," Stefan said, his brooding tone in Damon's ear.

Damon waved his fingers at Stefan but kept his eyes glued to the other male's.

"It's just an experiment," Damon assured him. He spoke again to the person he was compelling. "Get him mad, but don't back down, no matter what he does. Okay?"

"I won't back down," the male repeated in a monotone.

"I know you won't," Damon said surely and released the man with a pat on the back.

When he was gone, Stefan turned to Damon. "You do realize somebody's going to get hurt, right?"

"No, someone's gonna get mad. As in rage," Damon corrected.

"Why? What's the gonna accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight." He paused. "Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle," Damon taunted.

Stefan scoffed as Damon turned and walked away, away from the crowd. He needed a moment to catch his breath, clear his head, and keep himself from ripping people's heads off before the night was over with.

As he walked down the empty hallway, Caroline Forbes walked in, better than ever. Damon turned around with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Blondie," Damon teased with a grin. "They let you out?" He turned to walk away again, but she interrupted him.

"I remember," she said vaguely. With a sigh, he slowly turned around and played along.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember how you manipulated me." She walked towards him. He blinked in surprise. "You pushed me around. Abused me." He wasn't buying it. "Erased my memories. Fed on me."

Damon gave her a smirk. "You're crazy." He wanted to walk away again, but she spoke again.

"Well, the memories have been coming back. In pieces."

Damon turned around. He had had enough. "You _can't _remember. It's impossible." He shrugged. "I mean, unless you were becoming a…" He trailed off as a hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Caroline moved on. "I have a message from Katherine," Caroline relayed. Damon gulped. "She said 'Game on.'"

"Wait." Damon gripped her arm as she was walking away, but she threw him back with a hard force. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with surprise as she said her final words before she left.

"You _suck_."

He tried getting up, but _damn, _Caroline was strong. He collapsed back on the ground with a grunt until someone's hands were around him and pulled him up.

"Damon, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked.

Damon looked up to see Elena, a worried expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Elena," he told her. "It's just…Caroline…" He trailed off. Was something different about Elena? Her hair was straight, but she wasn't wearing normal clothes. There was a leather jacket…a dark blue shirt…black jeans…black pumps – it didn't seem like Elena's style. At all.

The doppelgänger let out a heavy breath. "Damon, you should really learn how to tell us three apart." He didn't quite catch on at first, but she remained silent until he saw the shimmering diamond necklace on her neck, baring a subtle _R_.

_Rachel._

"Rachel," he spoke his thoughts aloud, his voice catching. "You…you were the one I saw in the hallway."

"Guilty," she admitted. "But are you okay?" Rachel asked him.

"What…" Damon trailed off. "Oh, that? That was nothing. I'm fine," he assured her. "What are you…what are you doing back here?" Damon asked.

She bit her lip. "Uh…I don't know, exactly," Rachel admitted. "I just…"

Damon smirked. "Couldn't stay away from me as long as you promised?" he asked, stepping closer. She moved back.

"No," Rachel said firmly. "I could've stayed away from you much longer," she snapped.

He crossed his arms. "Then what are you doing here?" Damon proposed. "Katherine told me you didn't want to see me. That you were back and begged her not to tell me you were here."

"I don't know, Damon!" Rachel let out an exhausted breath. "I'm just…I'm tired of running from you. I figured maybe if we worked it out…"

"_Running _from me?" Damon snickered. "I'm not chasing you," he argued.

She frowned. "You were, Damon," Rachel reminded him. "Before you came here."

"I stopped," he told her.

"Of course you did." Rachel nodded. "For the new doppelgänger, of course." She let out a small laugh. "Don't you and your brother ever learn?"

Damon shook his head. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Rach," he moved past her. "You were the one who walked out on me, not the other way around."

Before she could get a chance to say anything else, he flashed out of the hallway fast to find Elena.

* * *

He tried not to think about Rachel as he approached Elena, and his eyes fixated on the vervain necklace around Elena's neck. He sighed and walked up to her.

"Elena."

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena snapped at him, looking up at Damon with her piercing doe brown eyes.

"I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now, but I need you to come with me," Damon pleaded.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Elena told him.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right _now, _Elena," Damon clarified, trying to tell her it was deeply important. He jerked his head to the side as she realized that it was important enough for Damon to persist.

When they were all alone, Damon told Stefan and Elena about Caroline. He left out Rachel, as he intended to all along. He didn't want to think about her. It wasn't fair to him.

"How did this happen, hmm?" Stefan asked, pacing.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her," Damon started. "And A plus B equals…"

"But why?" Elena intervened.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut," Damon answered blandly.

"And she said, 'Game on'? I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan contemplated.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." Damon frowned a little bit. Katherine _was _playing dirty – with Rachel. His heart darkened slightly at the thought of it. Was Rachel in league with Katherine? He shouldn't have stopped looking for her.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked again.

"I don't know."

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind," Stefan continued. "She has no idea what's happening."

"Oh, I think she does," Damon disagreed. "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her," Stefan said.

"Yep, and kill her," Damon added with a sigh.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline," Elena argued, looking at Damon incredulously.

"She knows who we are," Damon argued. "She's _officially _a liability. We gotta get rid of her."

"Damon," Stefan said carefully. "_Absolutely _not."

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon pointed out. When Stefan went silent, Damon knew his brother realized he was right. "Yeah. Caroline, of all people, will _not _make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on. We all know how this story ends. Let's just flip to the last chapter and—"

Elena interrupted him. "It's not an option, Damon."

He glared at her. "No?" Stefan hung his head. "Your silence is deafening, Stefan," Damon pointed out. Elena looked at him. "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the _night _you staked Vicki?" Damon scoffed. "Talk about a town where history repeats itself." He paused and looked at Stefan. "You know I'm right."

Stefan walked up to Damon and looked at him hard. "We're not gonna kill her," he assured Damon.

Damon sighed and Elena followed Stefan out. "It's the only way," Damon mumbled to her as Elena stormed out.

But he didn't care what they had to say. He was going to end this. He walked outside of the school and looked around, trying to figure out where Caroline would be. When a wooden stake caught his eye, he ceased the chance and took it in his hand. Elena would hate him for it, but he didn't care.

He found Caroline by the scent of blood. Caroline was sitting, weeping, her face covered in the red substance. He walked up to her and said nothing.

"He's dead," Caroline informed Damon with a soft sob. "I killed him." Damon looked to the side to see the man he compelled to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood, dead behind Caroline.

Caroline choked back sobs. "What's wrong with me?" she asked him, crying.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay," Damon said softly, his voice drowned out by her sobs. He rubbed a circle into her back, trying to soothe her. "I can help you."

"You can?" she asked him, crying.

"Yeah," he told her. "I have to."

Her cries stopped. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"The only thing I can do." He brushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm gonna kill you," he said simply, the wooden stake firm in his hand. She jumped off of the truck she was sitting on and sobbed.

"Please don't. I don't want to die," she sobbed.

"Yeah, but you're already dead," he argued.

"No, I'm not," she retorted. "Don't say that. Okay? Just help me." She was frantic.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me. Please. Please. Please."

"Okay, okay, okay," Damon agreed at the same time she pleaded. He wrapped his arm around her in a hug and whispered, "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's the _only _way." He raised the wooden stake above her and braced himself to slam it down. But before he could make the move, Stefan pushed him off of Caroline, using strength and speed. The stake dropped to the ground.

"Stefan!" Damon groaned.

Elena stayed with Caroline, but Caroline shoved Elena away. "Get away from me!" Caroline snapped, her voice cracking. "You killed me!"

"No, no, Caroline, that wasn't me," Elena tried to reason. "You know that. That was Katherine."

"No! Then why does she look like you? And why? Why did she do this to me?" Caroline shouted. Her sobs mixed in with her yelling.

"Stefan, we gotta get her inside," Elena told her boyfriend.

"It's all right, Caroline," Stefan soothed, not taking his eyes off of Damon. "Come with me." He turned and reached towards her.

"She will die," Damon taunted. "It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight," Stefan snapped and pulled Caroline with him.

"Oh yeah it is," Damon retorted, grabbing the wooden stake quickly and flashing over to the trio against him. Elena gasped as she stared at Damon's cold eyes. But she protected Caroline.

With heavy breathing, Elena spoke to him. "Damon, she's my friend," Elena said through her teeth. He blinked slowly before turning the wooden stake and pointing at Elena.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," he warned her, backing down.

"Get her cleaned up," Elena ordered.

"It's okay," Stefan told Caroline. But Caroline wasn't focused on him. Bonnie walked out, breathing slowly.

"Caroline?" she asked, her eyes wide. "No. You're not. You…You can't be." Bonnie rushed over to Caroline and grasped her arm hard, and things were silent for a moment.

"Bonnie," Caroline said when Bonnie dropped her arm. Caroline tried to get words out, but she couldn't.

"Oh, God!" Bonnie gasped when she saw the dead body on the truck behind them.

"Bonnie," Caroline started.

"Just…" Elena pushed Caroline towards Stefan, who took her into the school.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie whispered, her face stained with tears. Damon showed up again, this time with a shovel instead of a wooden stake.

"Come on," Damon teased. "Don't pout about it. You got a body to bury," he said, approaching Elena and Bonnie. He turned to Elena. "Thought you were calling the shots." Elena turned away from him. "No?"

"Sucks to be you, buddy," Damon said to the dead body, leaving the shovel on the truck and walking away. But before he got far, he began to scream, dropping to the ground. Bonnie tilted her head up and Elena looked back at her. Bonnie's head turned back and turned on a hose, creating a line for her to spark.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie said nobly over Damon's grunts.

Damon groaned. "I didn't do this!" he shouted.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," Elena defended him.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena," Bonnie refuted. Elena watched as the hose sprayed towards Damon.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" she asked, concerned.

Damon looked up to see a bright orange light – fire.

The fire spread, coming toward Damon – fast.

"Bonnie, stop it," Elena demanded. "Bonnie. Bonnie, stop it."

The fire reached Damon and crawled onto his legs. He shouted out as he desperately tried to put the fire out with his hands. He screamed louder by the second.

"Bonnie, stop it! You're gonna kill him!" Elena shouted.

But Bonnie wasn't listening. Damon screamed again and again, rolling around to try and get the fire off of him.

"Bonnie!"

Elena jumped over the line of fire and shook her best friend. "Hey! Bonnie."

The fire went out, and Damon groaned again.

"Why?" Bonnie yelled at Elena. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because this isn't us," Elena answered. "Bonnie this can't be us," she whispered. "Come on." Through heavy breathing, Elena looked back at Damon, who was okay. Weak, soaked, and writhing through the memory of pain – but okay. They turned and left, leaving Damon alone again.

"Damon?" someone asked, and there was a bust of wind. Suddenly, hands were on Damon, rolling him onto his back. Another doppelgänger towered before him. "Oh my God, Damon, are you okay? What the hell just happened?" Rachel demanded, looking back at the school. But Bonnie and Elena were already gone.

"Yeah," Damon panted. "No." He tried to sit up, and Rachel helped him. "I'm not fine," he told her.

"What can I do?" she asked him.

"Just…sit with me," he said, slumping over his legs. "I need to regain my strength. It'll only take a couple minutes," Damon promised. She nodded and bushed herself off before sitting next to him. "So," he started. "I think I know why you finally showed up to see me?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah?" she proposed. "Why is that?"

"Either you missed me"—Damon let out a small laugh—"or Katherine sent you to play dirty."

Rachel was silent. "Well, I _did _miss you, Damon," she admitted slowly. "Just not enough to come see you all on my own." _The fine print._

Damon nodded. "Right," he said. "So you're in league with Katherine now?" he prompted.

She sighed. "I'm in league with no one," Rachel answered. "I'm just trying to live a life," she said softly.

Damon didn't say anything for a while. "Is there any chance you can tell me what Katherine's up to?" he asked. Rachel smiled.

"No," she told him, teasing. "But it's not because I'm in _league _with her, Damon, it's because no one knows what the hell goes through Katherine Pierce's mind," Rachel admitted. "All I know is that she wants Stefan back, but she also wants to torment you both for a while."

Damon looked to the side at Rachel. "Well, she's doing a good job," Damon breathed. Rachel said nothing and he continued. "I suppose you're just going to disappear into the night and never talk to me again? Is that it?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, okay, Damon?" she said through her teeth. "All I know is that our time's up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and he groaned. But he was at a good strength to get home. "Do you think you can get home okay or…?"

Damon smirked. "Why?" he asked, stepping closer. "You want to take me home, Rach?"

She scoffed and moved back. "Okay. I'll see you later, Damon. I'm pretty sure you can get home okay."

He frowned. "If you say so." Damon opened his mouth to say something else, but by that time, she was gone.

* * *

**I'm not doing the end with Damon and Jeremy because it's literally pointless. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PS: Rachel's outfit is on Polyvore and the link for the collection is on my profile.**

**Tell me what you think about the chapter!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates._**

**_Love,_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Because of this story, I've been re-watching S2, and I just have to say, Season 2 was the BEST. I mean, Datherine, Stelena, Steferine, Delena (Ew, but whatever), Forwood, Maroline, Beremy, and all of these other ships…I mean, it really **_**was **_**the season. And Jenna was there, and so was Alaric, and Elijah was just badass. So was Katherine and so was Rose and so was Klaus. It was just the perfect season.**

**And then two seasons later, it all got ruined with season fucking four. I'm not even sorry about saying that. I really hated that season. Not because of Stelena breaking up, because of Delena being together. I could give a rat's ass about who Elena ends up with as a vampire, but it just **_**can't **_**be Damon. She could go with Tyler for all I care.**

**Just not Damon.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. It's going to be a little slow considering the fact that Damon was at Duke for the whole episode, and obviously Rachel isn't going to go with him. But it'll pick up next chapter. Promise.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return.**

* * *

**Bad Moon Rising**

"Thanks for coming, Ric," Damon greeted Alaric Saltzman at the door of the Salvatore mansion. As Alaric stepped inside, Damon shut the door. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon, bourbon in your coffee?" Damon offered.

Ric didn't answer. "Elena mentioned you needed my help," Alaric started.

"Yeah," Stefan agreed. "We were, uh, hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan began. Alaric raised his eyebrows.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" he asked.

"Well, you wouldn't," Damon said to him as he sat down in a chair beside Stefan. "But your dead—not-dead vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research. From when you guys were at Duke together," Elena clarified.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said it as a statement, but it sounded like a question.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend," Alaric explained. "At the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon quipped with a smile.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena pushed.

"The lycanthrope," Ric answered.

Elena sat up straight. "Wait, like werewolves?"

"No way," Damon said, sitting up in the chair. "Impossible. _Way _too Lon Chaney," he argued.

"Is it?" Stefan challenged his brother. Damon shot Stefan a glare.

"I've been on this planet a hundred and sixty some odd years, never come across one," Damon explained. "If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon responded.

Alaric interrupted. "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" he asked.

Damon answered. "Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders Day, but the Gilbert device did. And it affected his son, Tyler," Damon pointed out.

"And at the school carnival, his Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers," Stefan added. "It suggested some sort of a supernatural entity." Alaric nodded.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is," Elena told him.

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke," Alaric explained. He coughed once. "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So, can we get access to it?" Damon asked him. Ric was silent for a moment before Damon continued. "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf-man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

It was a rough analogy, but it got the point across. Alaric nodded.

"Okay, fine," he agreed. "I can still get into the office. We'll leave in an hour or two," Ric said, getting up from his seat and walking to the door.

* * *

Elena and Stefan left to let her get ready for the day at Duke, which looked like would only consist of Damon, Elena, and Alaric. Damon knew Stefan wasn't happy about the situation, but it wasn't like Damon was happy about it, either. He knew Elena was still beyond mad at him. He would just have to do something worth getting back in her good graces.

When the doorbell rang, Damon set the glass of blood down on the table beside him and walked up to open it. In front of him stood Elena, but he wasn't sure why Elena would be at his house when he and Ric were going to pick her up at her house. That's when his eyes caught on the diamond alphabet letter on Rachel's neck and he sighed.

"What are _you _doing here?" Damon asked with a sly smile. Rachel frowned at him.

"Not gonna work," she said, brushing past him and entering the house.

She took a long look around as Damon mumbled sarcastically, "Come in, why don't you?"

"Nice place." Rachel nodded to him. "Is it just you and your brother living here or…?"

"What do you want, Rachel?" Damon sing-songed, pouring himself a glass of much-needed alcohol. "I don't have time for games."

"I don't _do _games, Damon," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You know that's _Katherine's _thing."

"Then what do you want?" Damon asked again. She gripped the diamond-encrusted _R _in her hand and moved it back and forth, an idiosyncrasy Damon noticed once in a while.

"Katherine sent me over here," Rachel admitted. "Apparently, I'm not being 'useful' enough."

Damon put his glass down and stared at her. "So you _are _on Team Katherine, aren't you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now if I were on Team Katherine, would I be telling you that she sent me over here?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "So you're on Team Damon?" he question with a hint of a smile.

She frowned at him. "First of all, I'd _never _be on 'Team Damon' and second of all, _no. _I'm on Team Rachel, who just wants to live an eternity _you _provided for her." Rachel shot him a small, bitter smile.

"Oh, don't be like that, Rach." Damon smirked. "You _love _being a vampire, and you know it."

"You're right, Damon," she agreed with a small chuckle. "I love having to take innocent lives to feed my own personal gain." Rachel shot another bitter smile at Damon and tilted her head. "It's quite fun, isn't it?"

Damon squared his jaw and crossed his arms. "Okay, you've had your fun torturing me for the day. Now leave," he ordered. But he didn't want her to go, though he wasn't too keen on Stefan and Elena finding out there was another doppelgänger. It was his best-kept secret.

She scoffed. "Damon, I can't _leave. _Katherine expects me to be spending the day with you, torturing you with my very presence," Rachel mocked, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "God! I don't even know what she's thinking. _You and I _don't belong in the same _sentence _let alone the same _room_. She thinks something is magically going to make you snap and that magic something is going to be me and I don't understand it at all and…" Rachel trailed off, her mouth closing shut when Damon gripped her arms tightly and looked at her, concerned.

"Rachel," he said slowly. "Calm down," Damon ordered. Rachel nodded and peeled his hands off of her, afraid of what the contact might bring. He sighed and rubbed his head. "I can't…I can't bring you with me today, I'm going to Duke University to figure out a situation we have going on with Mason Lockwood," he explained. Damon looked around the house. "But you can stay here, if you absolutely can't go back to Katherine today," he offered.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "No, I think Katherine will just have to understand that today wasn't a good day to be messing with you." She moved past Damon and opened the door to leave. He didn't say anything as she left, but he wish he had.

Rachel's words had hurt Damon. He didn't think of them as really being over, but the words that came out of her mouth a few minutes before she left set him in place. Angry, he drained the blood in the cup he was drinking out of before Rachel showed up and rushed outside to meet Ric to leave for Duke.

* * *

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef," Damon said, pouting mockingly. He couldn't let Stefan know something was wrong.

Elena didn't seem to suspect anything, which was good. She glared at Damon with a hatred passion – but after all, that was the best kind.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan said to Elena, ignoring Damon's comment. But Damon wasn't one to be ignored.

"Oh, I'll take _really _good care of her," Damon assured his brother with a half-smirk.

Elena shot him a glare before wrapping her arm around Stefan's head and pulling his lips to hers. While they kissed, Damon shifted uncomfortably and looked away, his smile disappearing and his heart weakening.

"Okay," Damon said when his brother and the doppelgänger finished their public display of affection. "Time to go." He opened the car door and climbed inside of the passenger seat.

The ride wasn't easy, and Damon realized it was probably made to be that way.

"How are you doing back there?" Damon asked, breaking the ice. "You know, this whole _pretending _to hate me thing is getting a little silly," Damon admitted. Alaric scoffed beside him.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother," Ric defended.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement," Damon protested. "He came back to life," Damon said simply.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring _you _didn't know he was wearing," Elena snapped.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon challenged.

"Did you?" Elena asked him, her face stern.

"Yes." He shot her a small smile. _No._

She took a second, but Elena finally narrowed her eyes and responded. "You're lying."

"Elena, I saw the ring," Damon lied. "It's a big, tacky thing. It's hard to miss."

But she wouldn't talk to him anymore. It didn't matter that he was lying, and she obviously didn't trust him.

After a while, they arrived at Duke, and Alaric began to explain what Isobel's job was at Duke. "So, Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department, given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore," he explained.

"Excuse me," Ric said to Isobel's assistant as they all rounded a corner. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier?"

"Yes," the woman said, smiling. "Uh, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant. Comparative folklore." Her eyes settled on Damon and Elena. "Oh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"Oh, I'm sorry, these are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," Alaric introduced.

"Oh, please. Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa walked to the desk before them and opened a drawer. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was…brilliant. And one of the reasons I went into folklore." Alaric gave a sad smile.

Vanessa hung her head. "I have to ask, um…has there been any news?" she asked.

Alaric shook his head. "No. No, I'm afraid not," he said, melancholic.

Vanessa nodded slowly and moved on. "It's…uh, this way." She moved towards a door next to a large filing cabinet and unlocked it for the three visitors. Alaric, Elena, and Damon moved around the room.

"I'll grab the light," Vanessa told them. "Feel free to look around." She paused. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," Damon agreed as the girl left the room. All of them began to look around curiously until Damon spoke again. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Elena turned to see Vanessa walking in with a crossbow – loaded with wooden stakes. As soon as Damon saw Vanessa was pointing it at Elena, he flashed over to her, the wooden stake catching his back. He grunted once and fell to the ground as Alaric rushed over to Vanessa and pinned her to the wall, stopping her from shooting anyone else.

* * *

"Pull it out," Damon taunted as the timid Elena moved her hands around the stake in his back. He sighed heavily. "I can't reach it, Elena. Just pull the damn thing out, it _hurts_." He braced himself for the pain as Elena grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of Damon's back, where he let out a large groan. He made an audible shudder and straightened, but he could already feel the wound heal. He sighed.

"That bitch is dead," Damon said, turning.

Elena intervened. "Uh, you're not gonna kill her," she demanded, getting in his way. He stopped and smiled.

"Watch me," he challenged, brushing past her. Elena turned around to face him as he walked away.

"You touch her and I swear, I will _never _speak to you again," she threatened.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think that has any power over me?" Damon questioned. "Because I took an arrow in the back for you?" He walked closer to her. "You are severely overestimating yourself." Damon reached out to put his arm around her shoulder but she took it off instantly.

"Right, I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively," she snapped. "Fine, go ahead. Do whatever you want."

He glared at her. "You're trying to manipulate me," he stated.

"If, by manipulate, you mean tell the truth, okay. Guilty," Elena confessed with a hint of a smile. Things were quiet for a moment before she raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Okay," she said, walking away from Damon.

When they both returned out in the hall where Alaric was keeping Vanessa, things fell silent before Elena spoke to Vanessa. "I'm Elena Gilbert," she said, elaborating on her name. Damon walked around to Elena's side. "Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Pierce." She paused and looked at Damon. "And this is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot."

"I'd be _extra _nice to me right now," Damon warned the human.

Elena continued, ignoring Damon. "Look, we need your help, okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

The girl agreed after a while, and she helped them with finding the research they needed. While Vanessa tried to get the box about Katherine Pierce, Damon began a search of his own for the information on the lycanthropes – or, werewolves.

"_Here,_" Elena whispered to the Vanessa girl. _"Take this."_

"_Does vervain really work?"_

"Nope," Damon answered for Elena. "Not at all."

"_Can he hear us?"_

"_No_, that would be creepy," Damon whispered, mocking. Elena just nodded.

In a whisper, Vanessa added, "_Can he read minds, too?" _she said sarcastically.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," Damon teased.

Elena looked up at him with surprise. "No," she said in a clarification voice. "That, he _can't _do." To Vanessa, she whispered, "He is capable of being a first-rate jackass," she admitted. Damon looked back at her as Vanessa laughed.

A while later, while Elena was sifting through the Katherine things, Damon approached her and whispered, "Any luck?"

She sighed. "There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know," Elena informed him.

He sucked in a breath. "Oh, man. You know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know," Damon offered, sighing.

Elena looked back at him. "Now who's manipulating who?" she challenged. Damon smiled as Alaric interrupted them.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Alaric called. Elena moved away over to them and Damon eventually did the same.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from, uh, Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Marèchal de Retz." She handed the book to Damon and said something in a foreign language. "Which roughly translates to the curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's Native American," Alaric said.

"Aztec," Vanessa corrected. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: six hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible, until an Aztec shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves can only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked as he walked over to the side.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse," Vanessa pointed out and continued. "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice – vampires."

Elena looked at Damon, who leaned on the desk in front of them. 'Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it," he claimed.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive," Vanessa explained. "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked, confused.

"To protect themselves," Vanessa answered. Damon agreed. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

"Ooh," Damon said, not liking the outcome of the story.

* * *

A while later, Alaric, Elena, and Damon were still at Duke, trying to find out anything they possible could on the situation. Damon was over in his own corner, trying to find information on a cure or something useful. Instead, he found something else.

It was something as little as a picture – but it meant a lot to him, personally. It was stuck in the bookshelf, beside an old book with the engraving _Petrova _on it. When he found the book, he saw the tiny little corner of the picture stuck out, so he pulled it out with his fingernails. It was a Polaroid.

And it was of him.

It wasn't a Polaroid _only _of him, but it was a picture worth a thousand words. A picture he didn't know existed.

A picture that could put him in a rough spot.

He shoved the picture in his pocket and listened as Elena inquired on doppelgängers. His heart pounded and prayed that Vanessa didn't know about Rachel.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" she asked.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically, a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself."

"Did Isobel have anything that'd explain the link between me and Katherine?"

Vanessa pointed to what Elena was sifting through. "_That's _all she had on Katherine, unfortunately." Elena sighed and looked down, disappointed. Vanessa sat up straight and continued. "But, I can tell you that she found something odd with Katherine," Vanessa admitted. Damon's heartbeat quickened as the assistant continued. "Katherine was supposed to be in Italy in the year nineteen seventy, but there was a picture that proved she was in New York City." Vanessa bit her lip. "I don't know what Isobel did with it…and I didn't think I saw it in the pile."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "What did Isobel think it meant?" she asked.

"That there was another doppelgänger back in the seventies," Vanessa explained. "But there was no evidence that this girl existed…no more pictures except the one. She was with another man, but…I can't remember who it was, I'm sorry." Vanessa shrugged. "It could've been Katherine, though, somehow. Isobel was a little confused about the details. If there was another doppelgänger, she was practically a ghost, and she's most likely dead." Vanessa paused.

"So there could be another doppelgänger? A human?" Elena offered.

"It's a long shot," Vanessa admitted. "But there's one more thing." She moved on. "doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

Elena sighed. "And more things we already know. Just—I wanna know why we look alike."

Damon sighed heavily. "Head-scratcher, isn't it?" Damon quipped.

"Do you know something or are you just…being yourself?" Elena snapped at him.

"Well, _if _I know anything, I'm not gonna tell _you. _Not with that attitude," Damon told her.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my _friend_." Elena suddenly turned serious. "But you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other." She turned away from him and walked away. Damon blinked a few times, feeling the sting from her words.

* * *

When it was time to leave, Elena was barely even looking at Damon. She walked up to the car and pulled at the handle, but the door was locked.

"Here," Damon said, approaching her. He unlocked the car and opened the door for her. "Allow me."

But before she entered the car, he blocked her way with his body, and she leaned back to get space between them.

"You're not gonna be able to hate me forever," he told her.

"Can we just go?" Elena asked, glaring at him.

He dropped his arm from the car and pulled out the book that he had found next to the picture. It was Katherine's family lineage book.

"Petrova?" Elena asked, confused. "I saw this on the shelf."

"Katherine originally came from Europe," Damon explained. "Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact," he said, elaborating on the name with an accent.

"How did you know that?" Elena asked him.

"Back _when_, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom." He smiled. "Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find. I'm very curious, myself."

She gripped the book in her hand and tried to get into the car, but Damon still blocked her.

"You have every right to hate me," he said to her. "I understand." Damon paused and gave her a hopeful look. "You hate me before and we became friends," he argued and gave a small laugh. But then he knew he had to say something else. "It would suck if that was gone forever," he confessed. "So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

Elena didn't answer his question. "Thank you for the book, Damon," she told him. He nodded understandingly and let her pass him to climb into the car. He shut the door and stayed in his place for a few seconds. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the picture.

His thumb traced over the couple in the corner, the one couple that was the highlight of the picture, even though there were multiple people. The bright white strobe light just happened to hit their faces as the picture was captured of Rachel and Damon, Damon's hand steady on the cement wall behind them and his face sickeningly sadistic. But Rachel…Rachel was smiling, and he remembered the moment as if he had lived it now.

"Damon?" Alaric called out to him. "You ready to go?"

Damon shoved the picture in his pocket and opened the door. "Yeah," he said, climbing into the car. Alaric nodded and walked around to the driver's seat to drive them home.

* * *

"Road trips work well for us," he said to Elena as they walked around the porch to get to her front door.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon."

"Oh, come on," Damon complained. "You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred," he quipped.

She turned around to him. "I need to know the truth," Elena responded. "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

He couldn't lie to her, though. Not anymore. He didn't know Jeremy was wearing the ring, and if he lied to her, their relationship would be built on a lie. "No," he answered slowly. "No. I didn't. Katherine _really _pissed me off, and I-I snapped, and…" Damon shrugged. "I got lucky with the ring," he admitted. "I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it." After a paused, Damon realized he hadn't said something he should've. "Elena, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me," she told him sincerely. "And the answer to your question about our friendship is yes." For a moment, hope ran through him, but then she continued. "You have lost me forever."

As she turned away, Damon realized something. "But you knew that already, didn't you?" Damon accused her. "You used me today."

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know," she reasoned.

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends." When she said nothing, Damon continued. "You and Katherine have a _lot _more in common than just your looks." With that, he walked off, unwilling to speak to another doppelgänger for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Next chapter is when Rachel's going to impersonate Elena for the first time…wonder how that's going to work. More soon!**

**Tell me what you think!**

_**Reviews equal love and love equals more updates.**_

_**Love,**_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	4. Memory Lane

**Ugh. At the beach with my parents. It's not so much the "Parents" part; it's the "beach" part.**

**I hate the beach.**

**Anyways, I don't do a lot of things (like, ****_nothing_****) when I go to the beach, so my agenda involves writing and watching The Vampire Diaries. So, if you would like, please go vote on my poll on my profile to tell me which story I should update first. The stats have been reset.**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone! Make sure to review at the end, please!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. By the way, since this chapter focuses on telling Damon and Rachel's story, the italics will be past memories they are reliving, much like how the flashbacks were slightly blurred in this episode.**

* * *

**Memory Lane**

**_New York City, 1970_**

_The bar was dark, loud, and smelled horrendous. Truth be told, Damon didn't know why he kept returning to the same bar, but it didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered to him anymore._

_It was a routine – eat, drink, kill, dance, repeat. After all, it was the seventies, and he had chosen the best city in the world to indulge in it. He could kill without being suspected and feed without causing suspicion. And even if he were caught, he wouldn't care. He would only kill whoever got in his way._

_It was all the same, time after time again. Not that he had grown bored with it, because feeding would never get boring. Staying up until the earliest hours of the morning wouldn't get boring. Spending his time with beautiful girls and killing them in the morning would never cease to be exhilarating._

_For the last century, he had been pining after Katherine Pierce until he finally shut it off when he couldn't handle the pain of loving her. And that's what brought him to New York. To try and get over Katherine._

_But he knew it couldn't be that easy._

_Nevertheless, he continued his feeding. But one night changed everything._

_He saw a girl with curly brunette hair, sitting at a bar, snuffing whatever her friend next to her was giving. Damon didn't think much of it at first, because a kill was a kill. And, like Katherine, he liked to play with his food._

_"Excuse me," Damon said innocently, standing beside the curly brunette. "Is this seat taken?"_

_The girl looked back at him, and he couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, he _refused _to believe his eyes._

_"No." The girl laughed. "Go ahead." She turned back to her friend and downed the beer she had in her hand._

_Damon's hand clamped down hard on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and looked back at Damon. "What the fuck, man? What is your problem?" she screamed at him._

_"Katherine," Damon hissed._

* * *

"What do you want?" Elena pressured Damon as she recovered from the scare he gave her.

"So _this _is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back," Damon quipped, looking around.

"I _tricked _you into telling me the truth," Elena retorted. "That's not stabbing you in the back, that's using your own tactics against you."

Damon frowned. 'Where are you gong?" he said, light.

"I made myself clear, Damon," Elena said as she gathered her things. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay," Damon agreed. Elena got up from the table and started walking away. "See you at Jenna's barbeque.

She turned back to him. "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?"

Damon scoffed. "It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So, I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy." Damon turned around and looked at Elena. "So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…"

"Does Jenna know you're gonna be there?" Elena interrupted him. "Because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

As a waitress came up and gave Damon a box, Damon spoke. "Ah, perfect. Thank you." He raised the box to Elena. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way," Damon admitted.

"What are you up to?" Elena questioned him as he got up from his chair with the peach cobbler in his hand.

Damon leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf," Damon explained and smirked. "See you at the barbeque." With that, he walked off out into the daylight.

When outside, he paused in his steps. "You know you're not supposed to be here, right?" Damon said into the air. Rachel stepped out from behind him and Damon turned.

"I know," Rachel admitted. "But Katherine's busy, and I figured you could keep me company."

"Rachel, you _hate _me," Damon clarified. "You made that clear. Now what do you want?"

"Listen," she snapped. "I'm stuck in a room all day with nothing to do. I can rarely ever go out because I have two other people who look exactly like me, and it's kind of hard to explain that." Rachel sighed. "Trust me, if I had anything better to do, I wouldn't be spending my time with _you_."

"But you can't be here!" Damon argued, hissing through his teeth. "If anyone finds out you exist…"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

_Shit, _Damon cursed.

He hadn't told her about keeping her existence a secret, and to be honest, Damon hadn't meant to at all. He wanted her gone, and there seemed to be no point in telling his brother and his brother's girlfriend that there was yet another doppelgänger, and she was in town with Katherine Pierce.

"I…" Damon trailed off. "I have to go."

Without another word, he was gone, leaving Rachel to ponder his little slip all by herself.

* * *

"Hey," Damon said as he entered the kitchen of the Gilbert house. Things went quiet.

"Damon," Jenna said coldly.

"We were just doing shots," Alaric explained. "Let me get you a shot glass, buddy."

"No, here." Jenna held out her shot glass after draining the contents. She slammed it down in front of him. "Use mine." Jenna walked out of the kitchen and Damon shot Alaric a look. Alaric nodded and left with Jenna. Damon walked up to Mason and handed him the shot glass.

"_She _doesn't like me very much," Damon explained.

"We haven't met," Mason introduced. "Mason Lockwood."

"Oh, sure, hey. Damon Salvatore," he said as they shook hands.

"I know," Mason continued. "Heard great things about you."

"Really?" Damon challenged. "That's weird." He paused. "Because I'm a dick." Damon smiled at Mason as he poured alcohol into the shot glass.

After the shot, Mason excused himself for a moment, leaving Damon alone. But when he looked around, he saw a figure out on the back porch, and it didn't take a million guesses to know who it was. Quickly, he stepped out on the porch and shoved Rachel to a place where she wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Damon hissed at her. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you didn't tell _anyone _that there was another doppelgänger?" Rachel pressured. "Seriously? Not one person? Only Katherine knows there are three?"

"Yes," Damon said through his teeth. "Now would you get out of here? Obviously, considering my lack of honesty with Elena and the rest of the people in this town, they don't know you exist. And Jenna and Mason don't know there are people who look like Elena in this town."

"You know, I'm not happy about this," Rachel told Damon carefully. "And you're going to have to tell them sooner or later."

"Yes, but I prefer later." Damon sighed. "Now can you leave?"

"No," Rachel rejected. "But I'll wait until you're done."

Damon opened his mouth to protest, but it was clear. Rachel wasn't going anywhere until he would oblige to her.

"Fine," Damon snapped. "Stay here. I'll be out in an hour or two." He didn't say anything else and turned away to walk back into the house.

* * *

_"Get your hands off of me, you freak!" the girl yelled at him, clawing desperately at his hand on her shoulder. But Damon was stronger than her by a lot._

_"Katherine, stop playing games with me," Damon ordered. "What are you doing here?"_

_"My name isn't Katherine!" the girl tried desperately. "It's Rachel. Rachel Cameron."_

_"Bullshit," Damon growled. "Katherine, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the tomb."_

_"Are you stoned?" Rachel yelled at him. "Fuck off, dude. My name isn't Katherine."_

_"Katherine, stop _lying_ to me—" But he stopped himself mid-sentence when he heard a steady heartbeat coming from the girl's chest. Was it really…was it really someone else?_

_"Get up and don't scream," Damon compelled the strange girl. Obeying, Rachel stood up from her chair. Her friend had already moved onto someone else. Without hesitation, Damon leaned down, his fangs sharp, and sank them into the flesh on her neck. When he tasted the warm, human blood, he pulled back, confused. Rachel was obviously terrified, but she made no noises. He studied her in the dim lighting, but it looked real. She looked like Katherine._

_"Come with me." Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her. "Don't be afraid."_

_Instantly, Rachel relaxed and went wherever Damon pushed her. Within seconds, they were inside of a bathroom, where the lighting was somewhat decent. When he saw her face, he felt himself go limp. How could it be possible? How could this girl look like Katherine?_

_"What's your name, again?" Damon asked, all of the roughness gone._

_"Rachel," she answered. "Rachel Cameron."_

_"What do you do, Rachel?"_

_"I work for a bar downtown," she said in a monotone._

_"Parents?"_

_"Dead."_

_"Siblings?"_

_"None."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Only dealers." Damon raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Oh," Damon said, realizing. "You're a drug addict."_

_"Not an addict," Rachel spat. "But I do them."_

_"Whatever," Damon said roughly and leaned down to meet her eyes. "Listen, Rachel. You're going to do exactly as I say."_

* * *

"Dress. Ballerina."

"Puppy, puppy. Puppy with a tutu!"

"Okay, dog. Hound. Hound dog. 'You ain't anything but a hound dog!'"

"Dances with wolves."

Caroline, Alaric, and Jenna turned their heads to Mason. Damon smirked.

"Mason wins!" he announced. "Again."

"_How _is that a wolf?" Jenna complained. Everyone laughed and brushed it off and decided to get ready for dessert. Elena unpacked the peach cobbler from the box Damon brought and Damon joined her in the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon told her.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena accused him.

"Well, I want her to like me!" Damon argued.

"How's Operation Lockwood?" Elena moved on.

"He's my new BFF," Damon said, whispering in Elena's ear. She shuddered and shifted away from him.

"There you are!" Jenna interrupted them. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes. Thank you _so _much for inviting me—" Damon started.

Jenna interrupted him. "Did I have a choice?" she said lightly.

"I know what you must think about me—"

Once again, Jenna interrupted him. "No, you don't," Jenna answered. "You've never dated you. I've dated many yous."

"Well," Damon started. "I'm a work in progress." Jenna said nothing more until Damon spotted a nice silver set in her kitchen. "Ooh," he said, walking over to it. "These are fancy."

"Thanks," Jenna mumbled. "My mother's silver set."

Damon and Elena snuck a glance with each other, and Damon grabbed a knife from one of the set drawers, intending to use it for dessert.

"Mason," Damon said, approaching the table. "Why don't you start us off?"

"Sure," Mason said after a while. He turned the silver knife away from him and grabbed a piece of the cobbler. "Oh. What am I? I apologize. I'm an animal."

Damon laughed bitterly, his question being answered. Alaric and Damon snuck a glance towards each other and Damon sat down while Alaric moved on.

"So, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" he questioned.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land," Mason admitted.

"Oh, my first mistake," Jenna said, coming over to the table. "Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up." She walked back to the kitchen as Damon spoke.

_"Really_?" Damon challenged. "Huh. I always pegged you for a _lone wolf,"_ he admitted.

Mason shot Damon a sour smile. "Well, I'm sure I wasn't have the lady-killer you were," he disagreed.

Damon puckered his lips. So the werewolf knew he was a vampire. Interesting. As Jenna came back to the table, Mason raised his beer bottle. "How about a toast?" he proposed. "To new friends." He looked at Damon while clinking his glass with Jenna and Alaric.

"Friends," Alaric agreed.

"Cheers!" Jenna exclaimed. Damon repeated her and drank his beer with a suspicious smile.

* * *

A couple minutes after Elena and Caroline left the house, Rachel knew it was safe to act. She unhooked the letter necklace from her neck and slipped it in her pocket for safekeeping. Slowly, she knocked on the door. Luckily, Jenna answered it.

"Elena?" Jenna asked. "I thought you and Caroline were going to Stefan's house."

"We were," Rachel nodded. "But something came up with Caroline, and I figured I'll just catch a ride back to the house with Damon later." Rachel paused. "Do you mind if I come in and crash adult time?"

Jenna laughed. "No, Elena, of course not." Jenna stepped inside. "Come on in, Elena."

"Thanks, Jenna. I'll be fun, I promise." Elena smiled at her and Jenna walked upstairs with Alaric. Damon came out of the kitchen and walked up to her.

"I don't trust him, Elena. He's trying to make peace with me, but I don't buy it," Damon whispered to her. "What happened with you? I thought you were going to the house to check on Stef?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Uh, Caroline had a bit of a problem so I just figured I can catch a ride back with you…if that's okay."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, and his eyes slowly moved to her neck. Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"Katherine," Damon whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Wrong doppelgänger." Rachel took out the letter necklace from her pocket and dangled it in front of Damon's eyes. "Though I am surprised…what gave me away? The necklace?"

Damon scoffed. "Elena would never be stupid enough to catch a ride with me back to the boarding house," Damon admitted. "She hates me, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I think that's something all three of us doppelgängers have in common," Rachel admitted. "Tell them, Damon. Or I'll do it for you."

"This isn't something you just blurt out to people!" Damon hissed. "I kept this secret from my brother for thirty, forty years! Besides, what does it matter to you, Rach?"

"You _owe _me this!" Rachel snapped. "As if it was bad enough for me to have to pretend I was someone else back in New York, now you're making me stoop to playing pretend here? I'm done with this, and if you don't tell Stefan, I will. All I need is Katherine and he'll believe me for sure."

"You're wrong," Damon whispered. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the folded-up Polaroid he'd been carrying around since he had found it at Duke. "All you need is this." He held it up for her to see, and she grasped his hand to stare at the picture.

But after a few seconds, he ripped it away. "I'll tell Stefan and Elena," he promised. "Just _not _right now." He turned away, slipping the Polaroid back into his pocket.

* * *

_"When are you going to turn me?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face. They were in the middle of the bar they first met in, two months later. Only, her name wasn't Rachel._

_It was Katherine._

_"Soon, Katherine," Damon mused, running his finger along her cheek. Rachel shuddered lightly. "We'll be together forever," he promised._

_"I want forever to start tonight," Rachel said, her eyes sparkling._

_Of course, it wasn't _her _talking. It was Katherine. He compelled her that first night to forget all about Rachel Cameron and to live as Katherine Pierce. They spent the nights together, the days together, and every time in between together. He wouldn't let Katherine go this time, even if it wasn't really Katherine._

_Maybe Damon didn't know how it was possible for a human to look like Katherine, but he honestly didn't care. He found his love, and the pain would hurt too much if she was ripped away from him._

_He wanted to be with her forever, and that's what he intended to do._

_"Come with me," Damon said softly. A white light passed over them and Damon looked to the side, where another light flashed. He grabbed her hand, paid no attention to the flashing light, and led his girlfriend out of the bar and into the night, where he would make her his – and only his – forever._

_"Come here," Damon ordered as they stepped out of the way from civilization. He ripped his own flesh until he was bleeding a substantial amount of blood and pressed it to her lips. She fed on him intensely, grasping at his wrist to hold it in place. She would make an excellent vampire – his vampire._

_When he pulled his wrist away, he placed his cold hands on her face, kissed her, and moved them. With a snap, her neck rolled and she fell into his arms, dead._

_Now all he had to do was wait. While he waited, he held her and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Katherine was his. Katherine would always be his._

* * *

"No takers for more drinks at the Grill?" Mason offered with his hands out in the air. "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here."

"I prefer the term role model," Jenna corrected.

"Okay," Mason agreed. "Well, thanks for having me. It was awesome." Mason pulled Jenna into a hug and then turned to Alaric.

"Alaric." Mason stuck out his hand and Alaric took it. "Catch that game next week?"

"Yeah," Alaric lied. "I look forward to it."

"Bye, Elena," Mason said with a smile towards the doppelgänger. Rachel shot him a compassionate smile.

"Bye, Mason."

"Hey, you know, I should probably head out too," Damon interrupted, walking out from the kitchen. "Jenna," he said, "You are a wonderful hostess." Damon grabbed her hand and kissed it. Rachel rolled her eyes at Damon and Damon smirked lightly. He knew he had gotten to her somehow.

"And you are a terrible artist," Jenna told him, taking her hand back.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon pressured.

Jenna hesitated. "Still deciding," she admitted.

"Good enough for me," Damon quipped. "Alaric," he said, walking to the door. "Let's _not _catch that game next week." He opened the door and shot a glance at Rachel. "_Elena_," he said with a bitterness. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "Bye Jenna. Bye Alaric."

"Bye, Elena," Jenna and Alaric said in unison as Rachel followed Damon out of the house.

"Bye, Rachel," Damon said, walking down the steps.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped him, speeding in front of him. "I'm not ready to give up on this. You're making me feel like I don't exist."

"You _don't_!" Damon exclaimed. "You were practically a ghost according to Elena's biological mother's research on the doppelgängers. I was the only one who found you and I want to keep it that way."

"And you don't realize how this makes me feel?" Rachel shouted at him. "_This_, Damon, is why I ran away from you after New York. After I remembered how you made me pretend to be Katherine. You never accepted me for me!"

"I chased you down, Rach," Damon responded. "I tried to find you. I wanted you. I thought you wanted me, too."

"You compelled me!"

"You have the ability to make some of your own choices sometimes," Damon argued. "And you didn't. You stayed with me. By my side – every night, every day. You don't understand, Rach, I was _hurting. _I thought I had lost Katherine forever, and when you came into my life…" he trailed off. "I was stupid. I admit it. And I'm sorry."

It was the first time Rachel had ever heard an apology out of Damon's mouth. He stared at her with apologetic eyes before clearing his throat. "Now, excuse me, I have to go put some silver into a werewolf."

He walked off again. It was what Damon did best.

* * *

"Damon?" Mason asked across from him as Damon walked up to the werewolf on the warm evening night. "What, more dog jokes?"

"Nah, those got old." Without warning, Damon plunged the silver knife into Mason's chest, and Mason slouched over the ground, grunting. Damon released the knife and walked over to Mason's car.

"You know," Mason said. "I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth." He walked over to Damon and Damon backed to the side. "Probably for moments like this."

"Duly noted," Damon said, surprised lightly.

"I was really looking forward to last call." Mason walked up to Damon after a dramatic pause. "Now you made an enemy." Mason backed up and walked back to his car. Damon, a little shocked and angry that the silver didn't work, ended up at the Grill.

_"She wants us to fight,_" Elena growled at Stefan. _"She wants to get between us."_

Stefan sighed. _"She already has, Elena."_

Damon smiled slightly. A lover's spat. How convenient.

A while later, Damon exited the Grill, done with the day and all it came with. More lies, more questions, and more problems.

"Bad day?" Katherine asked him as he walked down the sidewalk. He sighed.

"Bad century," he agreed. "Heard you were on the loose."

"What's the matter?" Katherine pouted. "Jealous I spent the day with Stefan or did Rachel rip your heart out again?"

"Rachel has nothing to do with this," Damon answered. "And I don't do jealous. Not with you. Not anymore." He walked away but Katherine followed him.

"Then why so pouty?" Katherine asked.

"Tried to kill a werewolf and failed," Damon explained. "Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey," Katherine admitted.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon asked her.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Katherine suggested. "Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead," she warned.

"Been there, done that." He paused. "At least this time, it'll be worth it." He turned and left her, but when he rounded a corner, he saw another doppelgänger.

"Rachel." He groaned. "I don't have time for you." Damon brushed past her, but she spun around and watched him.

"I just wanted to ask you something," she said softly, calling out for him. He turned around to look at her.

"Go ahead," he replied, throwing his hands up. "But I know what you're going to ask." Damon flashed over to her so they were inches away from each other. "You're going to ask if I ever loved you for _you_. If I ever cared about you the way I ever cared about Katherine." Damon smirked lightly. "The answer is yes, Rachel. I loved you. So much. Even when I compelled you to be Katherine." He looked at her with wide eyes. "But you never loved me, did you?"

Rachel stared at him for a while. "I loved you," she admitted. "The problem was, my love was fake." Damon nodded and she cleared her throat. "That's not what I was going to ask you," she confessed.

"Well then what is it?" Damon snapped.

"Don't be mad at me, Damon," she pleaded. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings. You know that. But you killed me. You took away my humanity, and I never had a choice."

"Whatever, Rach." Damon sighed. "Just ask me your question and leave me alone."

Rachel paused for a second. "Never mind," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Damon."

"Yeah." Damon nodded. "I'm sorry too."

But he didn't walk away this time. This time, she was the one who left.

* * *

_"What's wrong?" Damon asked as Rachel returned from the restroom in their bar. He gripped her arms gently. "Katherine, what's—"_

_She got out of his grasp. "Don't call me that!" Rachel snapped. "I'm _not _Katherine. I'm Rachel Cameron."_

_"Rachel…" Damon whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."_

_"Damon, I can't believe you!" Tears streamed down her face. "You compelled me into thinking I was Katherine Pierce, your ex-girlfriend?" She wiped the tears away angrily. "You tricked me. You lied to me. You manipulated me."_

_"Rachel…"_

_"Don't!" she yelled at him. "You don't get the right to call me by my real name, Damon, you took that away from me!" Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to be a vampire. You tricked me into thinking I wanted to be a vampire. I don't want to spend forever with you, Damon; I don't want to be with you. I don't _know _you."_

_"K—Rachel, you know me," Damon stuttered. "I love you. You know that." He tried to reach out to grab her again, but she forced him off of her._

_"Stay away from me." Rachel growled. "I never want to see you again. Ever. And apparently, that's going to be for a long time."_

_Rachel brushed past him and fled the bar, and Damon felt his heart break all over again. She was gone. Rachel was gone._

Katherine, _Damon's thoughts whispered to him. _You were in love with Katherine, not Rachel.

_But the truth was, he was confused. Rachel might've been compelled to be called Katherine Pierce and to love him, but she was never compelled to act like Katherine on a normal basis. The thought dawned on him that Rachel was better than Katherine. Kind. Warm. Better._

_And he threw it all away._

_And twenty years later, at the beginning of the twentieth century, he found his way to California, where Rachel was tanning on the beach; thankful to the lapis lazuli sunlight bracelet he had had a witch charm for her. She never knew he had found her, but when he saw her with another man, he realized it was time to let it go._

_So, instead, he focused his attention on something else. Getting Katherine out of the tomb._

* * *

**That took FOREVER. I kept going in and out because I was on Twitter and Twitter distracts me. I sat down to write this at 2:00 and now it's 6:00. Wow.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of the chapter! Make sure to also go and vote on my profile poll to tell me which story you'd like me to update. It's been reset and you can vote for up to 2 choices.**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love,_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	5. Kill or Be Killed

**Multi-tasking on my MacBook: watching TVD for this chapter and writing it. I don't normally like to do updates in a row, but you guys voted on my poll and asked me to update this story, so I'm obliging :)**

**Please make sure to review at the end of this chapter. The reviews give me feedback that I really need. But enjoy the chapter anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. By the way, Rachel's outfit is on Polyvore. You can find the link to the collection on my profile page. Also, there's a new story cover. Don't mind the fact that it's Elena, I imagine it as Rachel.**

* * *

**Kill or Be Killed**

"Where are _you _going today?" Rachel asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She was standing in the middle of the Salvatores' foyer, right behind Damon. Damon sighed and twisted around.

"The Historical Society volunteer picnic," Damon answered, holding up his glass.

"Sounds like fun." Rachel smiled. "What do you say we blow it off and go get something to eat?" she pressured. He eyed her.

"Real food or human food?"

"Mm…" she trailed off. "Both," Rachel answered.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to, Rach?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "You've already made it clear we're enemies, I've already told you how I felt, and you've already told me how you feel." He shrugged. "There's no point in you hanging around me anymore, _we're over._"

"You're stating obvious facts, Damon," she teased. "But you're not stating the one that matters – Katherine needs to know I'm useful. If I don't pretend to be useful with _you, _she's going to give me another project, and that's going to involve killing people and getting in Elena Gilbert's way." Rachel smiled. "Which also means telling all the people you've lied to that there's another doppelgänger."

"You wouldn't," Damon pushed.

Rachel scoffed. "Katherine is centuries older than me, she could kill me in a heartbeat. If I'm not an asset, I'm a liability."

"Then don't be an asset to her, be an asset to us," Damon offered. "If you stay in the dark for a couple more days, I'll eventually have to tell Stefan and Elena about the other doppelgänger."

"Katherine's like family to me, Damon," Rachel whispered. "She was there when no one else was."

"So why would she so easily kill you if you didn't do what she asked?" Damon said curiously.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Katherine may be like family to me, but Katherine looks out for herself and only herself. The second I become a problem, no matter how close we are, the second she rips my heart from my chest."

Damon leaned in closer to her. "Not my problem," he snarled.

"Don't be like that," Rachel whispered to him. "Don't be mad, Damon. I'm with you, aren't I? I'm not spoiling your secret and I'm not ruining Elena's life." She paused. "You have to give me some credit. I'm not even doing what I'm supposed to be doing when it comes to you."

He stared at her for a moment before he moved on. "I'm leaving now," he told her. "Feel free to stay in the house and pretend to be making me miserable." Damon paused. "Not like you haven't already."

With that said, he walked out of the house and she sighed heavily. She didn't want to go back to Katherine's and tell her that she couldn't mess with Damon today because Katherine would think she was dodging her opportunities. So she made the decision to stay inside of the house.

But it soon got boring. She ended up in Stefan's room, one of the last rooms she came up to. She poked around, curious, until she finally found a drawer with some of Elena's clothing. Obviously just in case she spent the night.

And suddenly, she had an idea.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Damon said in his brother's ear after hearing the previous conversation Stefan had with Mason Lockwood.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," Stefan explained.

Damon whined, "But I don't want _peace_!"

Stefan shrugged. "Well, consider it opposite day."

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem," Damon said, walking around and clamping his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"No, actually, I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart, and then through mine," Stefan retorted. "All because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you"—Stefan put his hand behind Damon's head and shook lightly—"because we don't have enough problems." After a slight slap, Stefan got out of Damon's grasp and walked away.

"Hey, Damon." Damon turned around to see Elena walking towards him, her hands in her pockets. Damon smiled.

"Elena," he said with a smirk. "How are you doing?"

Elena shrugged. "I'm fine." She paused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I heard the little argument you and my brother got into last night," Damon admitted. "Don't…don't worry about Katherine, she's full of empty threats. Well, sometimes." He shot her another smile.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, it's been kind of rough."

After a moment, Elena started laughing, and Damon raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny, Elena?"

Elena laughed. "I just find it funny that you really can't tell us apart. I mean, it's a little sad, but I guess I understand. I'm getting really good at this." The doppelgänger smiled and Damon exhaled.

"Rachel." He groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I found some of Elena's clothes in Stefan's room," Rachel said, looking down at her turquoise t-shirt and denim jeans. "I figured, if I couldn't come here as _Rachel,_I'd come here as _Elena._"

"It's risky," Damon scolded. "Elena _is _here."

"Then I'll make sure to stay out of her way," Rachel agreed. "What are _you _doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Going to talk to my brother," Damon answered. "Don't do anything stupid, Rach. And stay away from people who talk to you. I'll be around," he promised. She sighed as he walked away.

"Elena?" someone called from behind her. Rachel turned around to see a person she didn't know walk up to her. "Aren't you supposed to be painting with Caroline?"

"Uh, yeah." Rachel shot the male a smile. "I'll go do that." She put her thumbs up she walked away to find something to do.

Damon had gone over to Liz Forbes, who had been talking to Mason Lockwood earlier.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I, uh—I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods," Liz answered.

"That's what I'm here for," Damon said, walking in front of her. "Put me to work." He smiled. "Should I go help him?"

"Oh, no, no," Liz rejected. "You know what? I—He's—I'm sure he's fine," she stuttered.

After a while, Damon answered. "You okay, Liz?" he asked. "You seem really upset."

Liz sighed. "It's Caroline," she answered. "We had a moment.

Damon gave an apologetic look towards the sheriff. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked politely.

"No, Damon," Liz declined. "Thank you. It's just my horrible parenting skills paying off in spades," she joked and walked away with nothing else to say. Damon suspected something really, really off about it.

Instead of letting it go, Damon made his way over to Caroline, who was staring at Elena walking over to Stefan angrily.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked. He noticed the necklace on her chest and realized it really _was _Elena.

"Don't worry about it," Caroline mumbled.

Damon turned to her. "Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" he asked. Caroline looked over at him and nodded her head once.

"Don't worry about it," she repeated and walked slightly away from him, but he followed her as he listened to Elena and Stefan talk.

"_Do you still care about Katherine?"_

_"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not."_

_"So this isn't up for discussion. That's what you're saying?"_

_"No. I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us."_

When both Elena and Stefan turned their heads to see Caroline and Damon, Caroline and Damon pretended not to hear as Caroline went back to painting the wood and Damon watched her. Elena took in a breath.

_"Okay. When?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I saw her, Stefan. It's like we're the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?"_

_"You're reaching. I'm not—I'm not Damon."_

_"H-How about we don't bring Damon into this right now."_

_"You know what? I can't. I can't do this anymore, Elena."_

_"Fine, Stefan. Whatever."_

Elena walked away, and Damon spoke softly to Caroline. "Relationships are about communication," he mused.

Caroline brushed past him and walked away.

* * *

"Hello, Mason," Damon said, approaching the big bad werewolf. "Working hard?" he challenged.

"Doing my part," Mason corrected.

"I heard you talk to Stefan." Damon cut to the chase.

"Nice guy," Mason agreed, nodding his head.

Damon chuckled softly. "Yeah, a lot nicer than me."

"Well, nice is overrated," Mason responded.

"That's what I think!" Damon agreed, putting a hand on Mason's shoulder. "Ha."

Mason drank the lemonade in his hand. "You have a good day, Damon," Mason said, walking away. Damon smiled lightly as Stefan came up to him.

"_Please _tell me that you were just bonding."

Damon moved on from that subject. "So, what's up with this, um, faux drama in your relationship?" Damon hinted.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, Stefan," Damon taunted. "You and Elena don't fight. Especially not over me."

Stefan looked around and brought his gaze to Damon. "Drop it, Damon."

Damon put his hands up. "With pleasure," he responded and did as told.

"Would you like some lemonade?" a little girl asked from behind the lemonade table.

"Thank you, sweetie," Damon said kindly and grabbed the lemonade in her hand. Damon held up the glass and brought it to his mouth to drink. The second he put a gulp in his mouth, he spat it out and coughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked, putting his hand on his brother's hunched back and leading him to the picnic table.

"Vervain," Damon said through coughs in a choked voice. "Vervain." Damon groaned and walked over to another table that had bottles of water in an ice bucket. "Ugh. It burns." He took the water, opened it, drank a gulp, and rinsed the vervain out of his mouth.

When he turned around, Damon was full of rage. "I'm gonna kill him," he decided. Stefan, though, stopped him. "No. Listen, listen."

"No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"Sit, sit, sit," Stefan commanded, bringing Damon to a bench by the edge of the structure. Damon brushed his hand away.

"I'm not listening to more of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead."

"Okay," Stefan agreed, but kept his brother sitting. "Okay. I don't like it, but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down."

Damon nodded. "All right. Let's do it." Damon looked to the side, where he saw Mason taking up cans of trash to the woods. "The woods," Damon breathed. "Trash duty. Come on."

"Hey." Elena walked up to the both of them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Not now, Elena," Stefan said. "We'll be back." Damon looked at Elena for a moment until his eyes caught onto a diamond necklace on her neck. Damon gave her a slight nod in the direction he was walking in and she nodded back.

"Okay," she agreed softly to Stefan as he followed Damon out to the woods. After a while, she followed them.

When Damon and Stefan cornered Mason, Rachel stood ways away from them, making sure that Stefan didn't realize she was there. "Oh, don't look so surprised," Damon mused to Mason with a scowl on his face. "You knew this was inevitable." Mason looked around desperately. "Go ahead. Run. I'll give you a head start."

But Mason didn't run. Instead, he ducked, and a bullet shot into Damon's chest. Stefan turned around to see where the bullets were coming from. Not thinking, Rachel flashed over to him and Damon groaned.

"Rachel, get away from here!" Damon growled.

Stefan tried to turn around, but he was hit with three wooden bullets, and considering the way he lived, he didn't last very long. Damon took more effort, and Rachel was down in five bullets.

"Thank you, Mason," Liz Forbes said as she came out of the woods, holding a vervain syringe. She injected some of the vervain into Stefan; some of the vervain into Damon, and the other into who she thought was Elena. Mason raised his eyebrow.

"But Elena's not a vampire," he argued. But when "Elena" slumped over from the vervain injection, he was proved wrong. He couldn't argue anything, because otherwise that would cause suspicion.

He knew where Katherine was, and he knew where Elena was.

So who was the doppelgänger vampire who was now in possession of Liz Forbes?

* * *

Damon awoke with a shooting pain through his leg that caused him to scream loudly. Liz spoke over his screams.

"This is how it's gonna work," she told him. "Answer me and you don't get shot, understand?"

"Rachel," Damon whispered, looking to the side to see Rachel passed out from the vervain and wooden bullets. Beside her was Stefan, who wouldn't be waking up for a while considering his diet.

Liz didn't catch the remark. "How many of you are there?" she asked him.

"Liz," Damon breathed. "Please."

But she didn't take it. Liz shot him in the other leg, causing Damon to scream in pain again.

"How did you fool us?" Liz continued in a normal voice. "How do you walk in the sun?"

Instead of shooting Damon this time when he didn't answer, Liz shot Rachel, instead. But Rachel didn't wake up, which was odd to Damon.

"Don't hurt her!" Damon hissed through his teeth. "Don't…don't hurt her."

"I will drag this out painfully," Liz warned.

"But you're my friend," Damon choked out.

"Our friendship was a lie," Liz retorted. "Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

Damon panted, but he didn't answer. Liz pointed her gun at Stefan, who obviously did not wake up. But Damon didn't speak. He couldn't.

"He's not gonna tell us anything," Liz said finally. "Kill them." She sighed. "Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them all."

Just as one of the deputies was about to stake Damon, the door squeaked, causing all of them to revert their attention. Liz nodded to one of her officers.

"Check it out," she ordered.

A few seconds later, someone came bursting in.

"Elena?" Liz asked, surprised. "Elena…what are you…" Liz looked back at the three bodies on the floor."

"You can't kill them," Elena told her. "I'm not gonna let you."

But Liz said nothing as the officer who was ordered to check the situation out pushed Elena further into the cellar. Elena looked down at Damon and Stefan, with the extra person in the middle.

"Katherine?" Elena whispered, confused.

But she didn't have time to think about that. With a whoosh, the door of the cellar closed.

"What was that?" the officer asked.

"Who else is with you?" Liz breathed.

There was another sound. "What the—" The sound occurred again. In momentary seconds, Caroline appeared behind the officer and drank him while the human yelled out. The other officer began to fire bullets, but Caroline used the human's body as a shield. Caroline pushed the officer to the ground and flashed to the other officer. She kicked his gun away, punched him, and tossed him to the ground. When she was through, she was panting predatorily with blood on her mouth and her fangs exposed.

Liz was even more shocked than when she saw the two Elenas. Caroline's face relaxed.

"Hi, Mom."

* * *

"Rachel, wake up." Damon shook the doppelgänger, and she woke up slowly and groggily, which shouldn't have happened if she were on human blood. Was there something he was missing?

"Rachel?" Elena repeated, confused.

"What happened?" Rachel groaned, feeling the soreness and pain all over her body.

"Here," Damon said, passing her a deputy. "Drink." He moved over to the other officer himself and began to rebuild his strength. Rachel sat up, groaning, and finally sank her teeth into the dead man's flesh. But Stefan wasn't going to do that. He sat hunched over, panting, waiting to get strong again. Damon finished his meal at the same time Rachel finished hers.

"You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon told his brother after he finished.

"Oh, no," Stefan declined. "I'll be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." He groaned again.

Caroline interrupted. "No, Damon's right, you know? If there was ever a time to break your diet—"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Rachel snapped.

"Who _are _you?" Elena asked her, confused. "Obviously, Damon doesn't think you're Katherine, so _who are you?"_

"Elena, _please_," Damon said to the human doppelgänger. "I will explain, but not right now."

"I'm sorry, Damon," Rachel said to him. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Damon told her with a small nod. "Thank you. I know you took a couple bullets for me before you hit the ground," he admitted. She nodded to him but said nothing else. When Damon got up, he sighed. "This is the most unfortunate situation," he started. "Two deputies dead." Damon turned to Liz. "And you. What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mother. Liz looked over at Caroline, but she couldn't. It was too much pain. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you _hate _me, but I'm your _daughter, _and…you'll do this for me, right?"

Liz didn't answer.

"Mom, please. He _will _kill you."

Damon nodded in agreement. Liz looked up at him. "Then kill me," she offered.

"No!" Caroline objected Liz ignored her.

"I can't take this." Damon sauntered over to her. "Kill me, now," Liz pleaded.

Damon leaned closer to her. "But you were gonna drag it out so _painfully_." In a flash, he gripped her shirt and pulled her up. Liz screamed.

"No, no, no!" Caroline objected, her voice cracking.

"Damon, don't," Stefan demanded.

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded. Rachel had no say in the matter.

"Relax, guys," Damon snapped. "No one's killing anybody," he told them. Damon looked back at Liz. "You're my friend."

Still keeping a hold on Liz, he looked back at the bodies and blood everywhere. "We gotta clean this up," he said.

Later, they all came back to the Salvatore house. Rachel was cleaning up herself, Stefan had gone out to feed, Caroline went to get clothes from her house, Elena was around, and Damon was down in the cellar telling Liz to call whoever she needed to tell them that she was out sick with the flu so she wouldn't be at work or anywhere for a couple of days.

"Thank you," Damon said as she handed Damon the cell phone she used to call people on. "It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. I brought you a good thread-count," he tried. "And once the vervain has worked its way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget _everything, _and you will be a free woman."

He heard Caroline coming down the hall, but just as the blonde vampire tried to enter the cellar, Liz spoke. "Keep Caroline away from me, please," she told Damon. "I don't want to see her."

Damon sighed. "She's your _daughter, _Liz."

Liz shook her head. "Not anymore. My daughter's gone."

Damon shook his head. "You have no idea how wrong you are about that," he told her.

He heard Caroline leave, and Elena went after her. But when Elena returned to Stefan, Damon couldn't help but listen.

_"Stefan, I think that we should— What are you doing?"_

_"Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it."_

_"I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it."_

_"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to."_

_"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak."_

_"But the last time that you drank human blood—"_

_"I told you I'd find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it. This is the only way. Because she's stronger than me. And unless that changes, I can't protect you."_

_"Can we talk about this later?"_

_"He can hear us wherever we are because he drinks this! This is, this is the only thing that can help me."_

_"Are you serious or are you pretending to fight because I can't tell if…"_

_"No, this is real. No more pretend."_

After a while, Elena's feet shuffled out, and Damon felt it was safe to come out of the room he was keeping Liz in. Stefan was looking at the blood bag in his hand, but he eventually put it back in the fridge.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked softly.

Stefan sighed. "I'm fine," Stefan answered. "But you have explaining to do."

* * *

"Who did she threaten?" Elena asked the near-tears vampire. As Caroline opened her mouth, Rachel intervened.

"Matt Donovan," Rachel spoke softly. "Katherine threatened Matt to get Caroline on her side." Rachel sighed. "She told me that much."

"So you knew?" Caroline asked the other doppelgänger. "Why didn't you…why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Katherine has a mind of her own," Rachel answered carefully. "I might be with her right now, but she never listens to me. I didn't want to…I didn't want to come here," Rachel admitted. "But look at where I am." She walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table. "Caroline, you have a right to be afraid of her. _I'm_afraid of her." Rachel shifted her gaze to Elena. "You all should be afraid of her."

"Why is she doing this?" Caroline asked Rachel. "What does she want?"

"I honestly don't know," Rachel confessed. "I'm sorry, Caroline." Caroline nodded once and wiped a tear from her face as she fit herself into Elena's arms for a hug. Rachel nodded and realized that her time with the other doppelgänger and the blonde vampire was up. When she got up to leave, Elena stopped her.

"Wait," Elena said. Caroline let Elena go and laid down on the couch, tired and worn out. Elena got up and walked to the foyer to talk to Rachel. "Are you…are you the other doppelgänger? The one who was in New York in the seventies?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Damon told you?"

"No," Elena said. "When we were at Duke, I found out about you…the person helping us said that you were practically a ghost," Elena admitted. "No one knew you existed."

Rachel gave her doppelgänger a small smile. "I wasn't really a great person," she admitted. "I was on drugs, I worked in a bar, I got drunk every night, and I lived in a crappy apartment with no parents, no friends, and no brothers or sisters."

"I'm so sorry," Elena said compassionately. "How…how did you know Damon?"

Just then, Damon came out of the hallway. "Curious, aren't you, Elena?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, Damon, I am," she said to him.

Rachel said nothing and looked at Damon, deciding that it was best for him to take on this one. "I turned her," Damon answered, his eyes lowered. "We, uh, met in a bar and I turned her a couple months after that." He stopped. "Is Caroline sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Elena answered.

"And you?" Damon asked her.

"I'm going home," Elena told him. She looked at Rachel. "Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight," Rachel said softly, her hand moving to her neck to grasp the diamond-encrusted R and twist it around the chain. Elena walked by them and went to the door. But before she left, she turned around and looked at Damon.

"What you did for Caroline's mom," Elena started. "That's the Damon who was my friend." They both shared an understanding look and Elena turned to leave.

"Hey," Damon said softly as she opened the door. Elena turned around to listen to him. "Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious," he told her. Elena's face relaxed. "But he needs to. And deep down, you know that."

Damon looked at Rachel, who nodded at him. "Are you coming upstairs, Rachel?" Damon asked.

"For a minute," Rachel admitted and turned to Elena. "He's in the study, Elena," Rachel tipped, and Elena gave an appreciative nod as Damon and Rachel went up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Do you want to stay here?" Damon asked as he entered his room. "We've got plenty of room." Damon grinned. "And now that Stefan and Elena know you exist…"

"Do you know what I was supposed to do today, Damon?" Rachel asked him softly. Damon shook his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I was supposed to sleep with you," she admitted. Damon tensed for a moment and gave her a smirk.

"Is that an invitation?" he quipped. Rachel frowned at him.

"I wasn't going to," she told him. "I'm _still _not going to." Rachel paused. "But I wanted to thank you."

"For?" Damon prompted.

"Saving me back there," Rachel answered.

"I think you have it backwards," Damon told her. "You were the one who took the bullets for me." He stopped. "Rach, why didn't you wake up when Liz shot you? The pain should've brought you awake if you were strong enough."

Rachel sighed. "I…I haven't fed in a couple of days," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I've fed now. I'm okay." She paused. "I heard it, though, while I was unconscious. I heard everything, but I wasn't physically awake. I heard you yell at Sheriff Forbes."

Damon shrugged. "I didn't want you or my brother to get hurt," he said simply. "It wasn't a big deal."

"It was a big deal," Rachel retorted. "It was a big deal to me, Damon." She paused. "And I just wanted to thank you for that."

Damon sighed. "Well, you're welcome," he responded. "Now would you like a room or is that invitation to sleep with me still open?"

Rachel smiled at him lightly, and he smiled back. "I've got to go, Damon." She paused. "And if it doesn't hurt your ego, I'm going to tell Katherine we didn't sleep together."

Damon sighed. "If you must," he teased. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Damon asked her.

Rachel winked at him. "Maybe." He laughed lightly and smiled as she turned. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

* * *

**That was a good two hours. I really enjoyed writing that! Keep voting on the poll if you want me to update, and remember that reviews are precious so PLEASE review!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love,_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	6. Plan B

**Loved the reviews last chapter. Keep it up, guys! Unfortunately, I'm dragging out Rachel and Damon's relationship for as long as I can, and I hope you understand it...kind of. I mean, Rachel literally hates him for turning her, and he's obviously in love with Elena. Rachel showing up doesn't make his feelings for Elena disappear.**

**But don't worry; like I said in the summary, it will ****_eventually _****be a Damon/OC :) I'm actually thinking of adding another character if I make it to season 3. That'll shake it up.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return.**

* * *

**Plan B**

"Morning," Katherine said cheerfully as she walked out of her bedroom and into the connecting room of their suite. Rachel sat at the table, drinking tea and eating her morning breakfast.

"Good morning," Rachel responded and smiled as she took a sip of her tea. Katherine grinned.

"What?"

"Who was the man?" Rachel asked. When Katherine raised her eyebrows, Rachel clarified. "In your bedroom this morning."

Katherine nodded. "Oh. That." She shrugged and sat down at the table with her. "No one. Just some random human I picked up at a bar."

Rachel _tsk_ed. "I smell werewolf." She grinned. "Come on, Katherine, who was it?"

"No one," Katherine answered quickly. "Drop it, Rach."

Rachel frowned and sighed. "When are we going to leave this town, Katherine?" she pressured. "I'm tired of it. I didn't sign onto your sprinting bandwagon to follow you to Mystic Falls and stay there."

"Oh, don't be jealous, Rach." Katherine smiled widely. "If you were getting somewhere with Damon, you wouldn't be this glum."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You know I'm not in love with Damon," she confirmed. "And…you know he's not in love with me."

"Yes." Katherine poured herself some blood from a bag as Rachel picked at the bread on her plate. "But everything comes in good time. Damon followed you for years. He's obviously got to feel something for you."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Rachel mumbled.

Katherine eyed her. "You _are _trying to get him to love you again like I asked, _aren't _you?" Katherine asked. "Because if you aren't…"

"Relax, Katherine," Rachel said, trying to keep herself calm. "All in good time." She shot her doppelgänger a smile.

"Then why haven't you slept with him yet?" Katherine asked accusingly. "He just needs a little push. You said you didn't want to last night because you wanted to make him work for it. Well, make him work for it and sleep with him. Tonight," she ordered.

"Katherine." Rachel groaned. "Stop. Please. You've left me with the task of breaking Damon's heart." She shrugged. "Let me break Damon's heart. On my own. I don't need guidance.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "I'm trusting you," Katherine pointed out. "_Don't _screw it up." The vampire doppelgänger tilted her glass to Rachel and went back into her room, probably to mess around with the werewolf she was screwing with earlier in the morning.

Rachel sighed and went back to eating her breakfast, pretending that she _didn't _just have that conversation with Katherine.

* * *

Damon swung open the door to see Jeremy Gilbert standing outside. As soon as the door was opened, Jeremy stepped in and said, "I need to talk to you."

"And when I need to talk to you—" Damon tried to close the door, but Jeremy pushed it back open and spoke again, straight to the point.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet," Jeremy explained.

"Wow. Fascinating." Damon looked to the left and tried to shut the door again as he said, "Not enough."

But Jeremy bushed the door open again.

"But Mason Lockwood is. He's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

"A moonstone?" Damon said, his voice light. Jeremy fixed the backpack on his back.

"And I know where it is."

Damon raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "And you're bringing me this, why?" he prompted.

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy asked him. "Look, I just wanna help, okay?" Jeremy said, slightly desperate. Damon narrowed his eyes and caught the suspicion.

"What'd your sister say about this little discovery?" he asked. Jeremy's silence gave him the answer he needed. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this," Jeremy explained, trying to walk in. Damon shoved him out with a push to Jeremy's chest.

"And you're a Gilbert, and you just can't help yourself," Damon finished for him. Jeremy nodded slightly. "Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

The little Gilbert blinked. "Are you gonna let me in or not?" he pressured. Slowly, Damon moved to the side and let the human Gilbert into his home. As he shut the door, it bounced right back and a doppelgänger stood on the outside, waiting for him with a smile. When the light caught on her necklace, Damon smiled back.

"Hi, Rach," he said, with a slight bitter tone. "Do you need something?"

"Well now that your friends know about me, I take it I'm allowed to spend the day with you today?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. Damon pursed his lips.

"Feel like taking down a werewolf?" he asked her. After a moment, Damon let Rachel in, and Jeremy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked. "What are you…?"

"Wrong doppelgänger," Damon told him. "Rachel, this is Jeremy, Jeremy, this is Rachel. She's the second doppelgänger, the one right before Elena."

"Elena's little brother, right?" Rachel prompted. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." He paused. "How do you and Damon…?"

"Long story," Damon interrupted them. "You don't want to hear it, trust me." He brushed past Jeremy and went into the living room. Rachel smiled at Jeremy and sighed.

"So," she started. "Fill me in?"

When Ric arrived, it was the same ordeal. "Ric," Damon said in a higher tone as Alaric entered the house with a box of stuff. But the doppelgänger was the least of his concern when he saw Jeremy with Damon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Jeremy.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone," Jeremy explained.

Alaric shot Damon a look, and Damon shrugged and made a face. Alaric turned to Rachel. "You're okay with this, Elena?"

"Not Elena," Rachel said honestly. "My name is Rachel, I'm Elena's doppelgänger. The…_other _one," she said, correcting herself. "Or is Elena _my _doppelgänger…?" She sighed. "Whatever. I'm just not Elena."

Ric nodded in curiosity. "So Vanessa was right," Alaric said, shooting a glance at Damon. "There was a doppelgänger back in the seventies."

"Guilty," Rachel admitted with a small smile. Ric smiled back but turned to Jeremy.

"Does _Elena _know you're here?" Alaric asked the Gilbert.

Damon shook his head as Jeremy bit his lip and said, "Not exactly."

But Damon was determined to move on. "What do you got?" he asked Alaric. Alaric turned to Damon, his hands on his hips.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me," Alaric explained.

Damon mumbled. "Mm. Vanessa, the hottie." Damon's eyes accidentally rolled over Rachel, who was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He laughed to himself.

"Yeah. Vanessa. Yes," Alaric responded. "Now do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

Damon shrugged. "Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah?" he offered.

"What curse?" Rachel asked as the same time Jeremy said, "The Aztec curse. Cool."

"Yeah." Alaric turned to Rachel. "Supposedly, vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, uh, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are _weakened _by the sun."

Damon wiggled his ring. "Most of them, anyway."

Alaric ignored him and moved on. "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse; it's sealed with the moonstone." He gave Jeremy the scroll that told the curse, and Rachel came up beside him and looked over his shoulder to see the drawings.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy pressured.

"It's a witch thing," Damon answered. "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

Alaric looked up at Damon. "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Alaric theorized.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." He paused and looked at Jeremy. "Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler," Jeremy responded.

"Can you get it?" Damon pushed.

"Yeah," Jeremy said surely.

Damon smiled. "See? Now your life has purpose," he offered. Jeremy looked back at the scroll while Rachel just watched them all banter.

"So you do believe it?"

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire," Damon told Jeremy. "Ignoring it would make me an even bigger…idiot. Let's go."

"Whoa." Rachel stopped Damon. "A werewolf bite can kill a vampire?" she asked him.

"That's what the legend says," Alaric responded to her. Damon drank the rest of the bourbon whiskey in his cup and brushed past Jeremy, Rachel, and Alaric, ready to kick some werewolf ass.

"Wait," Rachel said, looking at everyone. "What if someone sees me? I look like Elena, remember?" she told them.

Damon shrugged. "Just pretend to be Elena," he suggested. "We'll all cover for you. The Lockwood Mansion is too big. No one will even realize there are two of you," Damon assured her. "Now come on, let's go."

* * *

"Mrs. Lockwood," Rachel breathed, doing what Damon instructed her to do. She gripped the box of masquerade masks that Damon had shoved on her before he walked inside. "How has your day been?'

"Good," Carol responded. "How are you, Elena? Aren't you supposed to be inside or…?"

"Yeah, I am." Rachel bit her lip and prayed that Carol would invite her in.

"Well come in. There's a box by the stairs that you can take." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the mayor.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Lockwood," Rachel said. Carol nodded, gave her a smile, and walked off in a different direction. She entered the house with ease.

Elena jumped when Damon appeared beside her. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my baby bro," Damon mused. "Speaking of, could you tell yours to stop following me around?"

Elena eyed him. "What's going on?"

"Ask eager beaver," Damon instructed and turned to leave. Jeremy came in after him and Elena stopped Jeremy from going after him.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" she pressured her brother.

"He's not making me do anything. Damon and I are—"

"Ah." Elena interrupted him. "No. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no 'Damon and you'. There's Damon and whoever Damon's using, and those people? They end up dead. Whatever's going on, Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

Jeremy shook his head at his older sister. "Well, I don't really care what you want, Elena," he told her. "It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so, I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do."

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Jeremy had already turned to leave. Rachel appeared next, and Elena made a slight sound. "Rachel?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Elena," Rachel apologized. "I have to pretend to be you for a little bit. Just...go along with it if anyone says that you were somewhere you weren't. Okay?" she asked politely. Giving her a smile and a thumbs up, Rachel went after Damon and Jeremy, trying to find Stefan.

Eventually, she found them.

"Katherine's with _Mason Lockwood_?" Damon asked, his tone sour.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"_That _explains it," Rachel said, snapping her fingers.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Explains what?"

"I heard a man with Katherine this morning. I thought it was a human, but I smelled werewolf blood. I didn't know who it was, but…I guess it makes sense now. It was Mason." Rachel shrugged.

"I know, but _Mason Lockwood_?" Damon repeated. "Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer," he said, his tone full of disgust. "She's _gotta _be using him. She _has _to be," Damon whispered.

"Using him for what?" Stefan challenged.

"Mason's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full-moon werewolf curse," Damon explained. "Maybe Katherine wants it as well," he theorized.

"Why?" Stefan pressured.

"Well…" Damon trailed off. "No idea," he said at last. "That's the _beauty _of Katherine. She's always up to something."

"Thank _God_," Rachel breathed out. Damon looked at her, confused. "What? I didn't just want to come to this town for nothing. At least I know there's a hidden agenda behind it," she admitted.

Stefan sighed. "So how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan turned to Rachel. "Did you happen to see an oval-shaped clear rock in Katherine's bedroom?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "She tried to make him give it to her this morning, but he said that he would give it to her tonight. I don't even know if he has it." Rachel told them. "That's all I've got."

"It doesn't matter," Damon told them. "Jeremy's getting it from Tyler."

"Why would you involved Jeremy?" Stefan asked incredulously, slapping his brother in the arm and walking away. Damon knotted his eyebrows.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself," Damon defended himself. Stefan just turned around and kept walking.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked once time passed and they realized that Mason Lockwood had the moonstone after Jeremy got the information from Tyler.

"We go kill a werewolf," Damon said with a vicious smile.

She frowned. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Rachel asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. "I mean…if Katherine finds out I'm not on her side, I become her enemy."

Damon sighed. "And you can officially fall under Team Damon when that bridge busts," he suggested and began to walk again.

"Damon, this isn't funny," she called out. "Katherine's like my family. I don't want to hurt her," Rachel argued.

Damon walked up to her, so close that she had to lean back. He was scaring her, just a little bit. "Pick a side, Rachel," he ordered. "If you can't handle being with us, trying to take down Katherine, I suggest you go back for her and play on her team." Damon paused. "If not, you leave us alone and we _will _end up killing you."

"It's that easy?" Rachel asked him, biting her cheek. "You'd just kill me? Drive a stake through my heart? Isn't it enough that I'm helping you? I told you what I know. I thought you said you loved me," she accused.

"Love fades," Damon snapped. "And I'm through with you having one foot on each side. Make a choice, Rachel. And fast," he ordered.

When he left her, Damon walked over to Stefan, and they began to walk with Bonnie. After Stefan slipped his phone into his pocket, he turned to Damon. "You didn't exactly say it nice back there, but you made the right choice, Damon," Stefan told him. "Rachel needs to learn that we can't support her if she's supporting Katherine."

"Shut up, Stefan," Damon snapped. "Let's finish this."

Stefan sighed and they came to a stop. "Okay. Okay. This is as far as I can go," Bonnie complained.

"Okay," Damon agreed.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor," Damon answered.

Bonnie scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen."

"_So _predictable," Damon remarked. "That's why I brought him." Damon turned to Stefan.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one who linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on them. So just hear us out," Stefan asked.

"Pretty please," Damon added. Suddenly, Stefan's phone bean to ring.

"I'm listening," Bonnie said, turning to Stefan.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on," Stefan mumbled and looked up at Damon. "Can you play nice, please?"

"Yes," Damon answered as Stefan walked off to answer the phone. "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone already." Damon gave her a charming smile.

"My visions don't work like that," Bonnie retorted. "I don't get to ask questions."

"How _inconvenient," _Damon snapped. Bonnie gave him a warning glare and he continued. "Although, he's talk about that witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurism," Bonnie explained. "Your blood vessels go _pop_, but you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again."

Damon paused. "Is it vampire-specific?" he asked.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability," she said cockily.

"Good. Good, good."

"Damon," she snapped at him. "I'm not gonna help you hurt him."

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys!" Damon exclaimed. "Really? You're gonna play morality police right now?" She wasn't budging. "Let me put it to you another way: They're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us," he said simply.

Stefan interrupted. "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end," Stefan told Bonnie. Damon didn't remove his eyes from the witch's.

"Absolutely," he mused. Bonnie looked back and forth between Stefan and Damon. After she agreed, it was all part of the plan. When Mason dropped to the ground after Bonnie lured him out, Damon came over and slammed his knee into the werewolf's face. Mason fell backwards. Damon moved towards Mason's car and opened it, where Bonnie climbed inside. Stefan tossed Damon the keys and Damon threw the limp werewolf's body into the trunk. In minutes, they left the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

"Here, grab that corner?" Damon asked Bonnie as they set up in Damon's living room with Mason in Damon's hot seat.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet," Damon quipped.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"You're judging again," Damon warned her. They pulled out the other corner of the tarp that was underneath of the chair Mason was kept in. Damon blew out a breath of air.

"He's not gonna be out much longer," Bonnie warned him.

"Whoa," Damon said as he pulled out a bunch of chains from Mason's bag. "Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." He smirked as his own joke and began chaining Mason to the chair. Bonnie grabbed Mason's head.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her.

"You're looking for a moonstone. I am trying to help you find it," she explained.

"Oh, good. Yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine. Find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it," he instructed.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water," she said, in a trance.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a…well? That can't be right." She hesitated. "Yeah," she mumbled. "It's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked himself.

"I told you. I only get what I get," Bonnie answered, opening her eyes. Mason's hand grasped Bonnie and she gasped. Damon removed it quickly, but Bonnie was freaked. She began to leave the room. "That's it. That's all I got."

As she left, Damon spoke. "Hey, Judgey," Damon said, catching her attention. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Bonnie said nothing and left. Damon turned to Mason.

"Come on," he mused. "Wake up, wolf boy." In a snap, he punched the unconscious Mason Lockwood, and Mason groaned. It was playtime.

"Ooh," Damon said as he heard Mason try and wiggle out of the chains that kept him to the chair Damon strapped him in. Damon held a poker in his hand and heated it over the fire. Mason groaned. "Someone's feisty."

Mason moved in his chair until it fell and he toppled over, laying on his back. He groaned again and Damon walked over, the poker firm in his hand. "What?" Mason snapped. With no warning, Damon shoved the poker into Mason's chest, earning a sizzle and a cry.

"You can hurt," Damon said, remorseless. "Good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some Beast master with no affinity of pain." Damon reached down and pulled Mason's shirt to the side, where the wound he had just created was now healing. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good." Damon straightened. "Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He reached down and pulled Mason up to a sitting position and walked back over to the fire.

"So," Damon started. "Katherine. How do you know her? What's she up to?" Damon teased.

Mason said nothing.

"I have all day," Damon assured the werewolf and walked back to him. Mason said nothing once more, so Damon pressed the sizzling hot poker into Mason's chest. Mason cried out in pain again.

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, it seemed that Rachel had nothing better to do than pretend she was Elena or go back to the bed and breakfast. But she couldn't face Katherine.

Damon was right. She needed to make a decision. It was Katherine or the Salvatores, and it was a tough decision.

Katherine was her family – her best friend. But Katherine could snap, and if she did, she wouldn't think twice about killing Rachel. But could she handle allying with Damon, the man she hated for forty years?

As she thought it over, she realized Elena and Stefan walked out the same door. She knew enough to know what was going on – Katherine was trying to separate them. Why were they leaving together?

Something was up.

She followed them out into the woods, keeping a safe distance. They ended up at a well. Rachel listened in on their conversation.

_"What's going on?"_

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_"I know, but I am. What's going on?'_

_"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here."_

A lock broke and Stefan grunted. Rachel watched as he looked down the well and climbed up onto the well edge. Elena handed him a flashlight. _"Hey. Be careful."_

_"I'll only be down there for a minute."_

Stefan jumped into the well. But something was wrong. He panted and groaned inside of the well, and shouted, _"Elena! Elena!"_

_"Stefan? Stefan, what's happening?"_

_"Vervain."_

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as Rachel flashed over to them. Elena gasped and Rachel looked down the well.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, looking at Stefan at the bottom.

"The well…" Elena choked. "It's full of vervain. We have to get him out of there." Elena moved to the chain, but she couldn't pick it up. Caroline appeared beside Rachel. "Now!" Elena ordered.

Rachel pushed Elena aside lightly and grabbed the chain. Caroline helped as she threaded it so they could bring Elena down the well, seeing as she was the only one who could go down.

"We've got you," Rachel promised Elena. Elena nodded.

"What's going on?" Bonnie said as she appeared next to Elena. Bonnie looked at Caroline. "You just took off in a blur."

"I heard Elena screaming," Caroline explained. "Help her. Now," she ordered.

Bonnie took Elena's hand and Elena slowly began to climb into the hole. "You ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Elena said. Caroline and Rachel began to lower her down into the well. Accidentally, the chain went to fast, and Elena gasped.

"Sorry!" Caroline apologized, because it was mostly her fault.

"It's okay. Keep going. Come on," Elena commanded. They both lowered her down until she hit the bottom.

"Elena?" Rachel asked. "What's going on down there?"

"Pull him up!" Elena ordered. Caroline and Rachel tugged at the chain until Stefan finally came up, covered in his own blood. Rachel handed Caroline the chain and grasped Stefan, who was previously in Bonnie's arms. Rachel pulled him off of the edge and set him on the forest floor for the time being.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, speaking to her from the top. "We're ready for you." Rachel came over and helped Caroline with the chain.

"Hurry!" Rachel told Elena.

"Hold on! I think I found it!" Elena called out. But suddenly, they heard screaming.

"Elena!" Rachel and Caroline yelled at the same time. But in a few seconds, Elena spoke again. "I got it! Come on. Bring me up!"

Rachel and Caroline tugged rapidly at the chain, and Elena came out in no time. She faltered for a moment before Elena saw Stefan on the ground.

"Oh, God," she gasped. "Stefan. Stefan." But he wasn't responding. Elena gasped and saw a rock, so she grabbed it and made a quick cut on her hand. Caroline turned away, of course. Rachel watched as Elena fed her blood to Stefan, and his eyes opened. "I got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay," she repeated.

Stefan looked up at Rachel, who was next to him. He sighed. "Thank you," he said to her. Rachel nodded.

"Let's go back to the boarding house," Rachel suggested. "Get you cleaned up," she offered. Stefan nodded and Rachel bent down to pull his arm around her shoulder. Elena got up with them, and Stefan groaned.

"Thank you, Rachel," Elena said to her. Rachel nodded.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now come on."

* * *

"When did you two meet? She seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you, but I'm sure she used her other _charms_," Damon taunted the silent wolf in his study. He held the poker over the fire again. Jeremy walked into the room, slightly flinching at the situation. "Katherine's good that way," Damon added. When he saw Jeremy, he sighed. "I thought I told you to leave."

Jeremy ignored it. "I found something in, uh, Ric's box of stuff," Jeremy told him.

"Ooh," Damon teased. "What is it?"

"Um, I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. _Aconitum vulparia. _Grows in the, uh, mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane," Jeremy explained.

"What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people." He paused. 'And another one says, well, it's toxic."

Mason groaned.

"I'm guessing toxic," Damon offered.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, holding up the wolfsbane. When Mason didn't respond, he took the plant and dragged it down Mason's face. It worked exactly like vervain did on vampires. Jeremy lowered his eyes and tried to shut out Mason's large screams.

"Why is she here?" Damon pressured.

"She's here with me!" Mason spat. "Why do you ask? You jealous?"

Now he was pissed off. Damon threw his hands up. "How rude of me!" He laughed lightly. "You know, I just realized. I didn't offer you anything to eat." In a flash, he shoved the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason yelled out in pain as Damon quipped, "Yummy."

When Damon removed his hand from Mason's face, Mason spat the wolfsbane out with his own blood mixed in. Jeremy had a pained expression on his face. He wasn't comfortable with it.

"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon pushed.

"Screw you," Mason cried.

Damon mimicked a buzzer. "Wrong answer." Damon shook his head and moved closer, but Jeremy intervened.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would've already," Jeremy reasoned.

Damon ignored him. "Taking your eyes now," Damon warned.

"The well!" Mason yelled. "You can find it there."

"Oh, I know where it is," Damon whispered sadistically. "I wanna know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine," Mason answered.

"Why?"

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon?" Damon said incredulously. "Now why would a vampire break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she loves me."

It took a moment, but Damon finally laughed. He gave the poor wolf a sorry expression, but it soon turned into genuine laughter.

"No. Now I get it," he said between chuckles. "You're just _stupid_." He stopped laughing. "Katherine doesn't love you, she's _using _you, you moron."

"I'm done talking," Mason said finally.

"Yes you are," Damon agreed. He handed the wolfsbane back to Jeremy. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy," he warned.

"I'm staying," Jeremy retorted.

"No, you should go."

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough."

"Just help Tyler," Mason said to the human in the room. "Don't let this happen to him."

Jeremy looked at Damon. "Damon…"

In a flash, Damon had Jeremy by the throat. He wasn't in the best of moods, per say.

"You wanna be apart of this?" Damon challenged. "Well here it is: Kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf. He'd kill me the first chance he got," Damon snapped. "So you suck it up or leave," Damon ordered, letting go of Jeremy's throat. He walked back to Mason. "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason?" Damon pushed.

Mason hung his head. "It really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon asked.

Jeremy got up and left. But Damon didn't take any interest in it. He moved on. "You know, I look at you and I see myself." He paused. "A less dashing, less intelligent version," he admitted.

Mason gasped. "I love her," he confessed.

"Oh, I know!" Damon snapped. "I've _been _where you are." From the corner of his eye, he could see Rachel at the entrance to the study. He squared his jaw and walked towards Mason. "But Katherine will only rip your heart out." Mason said nothing. "Let me do it for her," Damon offered. With a twist, he grasped Mason's heart and pulled it from his chest. Mason's eyes went wide, and there he was: dead.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, tossing the heart of Mason Lockwood onto the tarp below the dead body. "Unless you've made your decision to join us," Damon hinted.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Damon," Rachel admitted. Damon sighed.

"Why is this so hard for you?" Damon asked, confused. "Katherine's _evil. _You know that."

"Sure, Damon," Rachel admitted. "Katherine has moments. But you have to understand." She paused. "I spent _years _and _years _hating you for what you did to me. And not to mention the fact that you compelled me as a human to pretend to be Katherine, and somehow thought I would be okay with it as a vampire," she pointed out. "It's not so easy for me to just…join forces with you and pretend like I don't hate you for everything you've done."

"I've apologized." Damon sighed. "What more do you want from me?"

Rachel shook her head. "You never apologized for it, Damon," she accused him. "You're trying to get me on your side. You're _trying _to get me back in good graces." Rachel opened her mouth. "I-I just don't know if I'm really ready to start _attempting _forgiveness."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Damon snapped. Rachel threw her hands up.

"I don't know," she admitted, and turned. In a second, she was out of the room.

* * *

Damon grunted as he wrapped the last piece of tarp around Mason's dead body. Stefan entered, holding up the moonstone. "All this for that?" Damon joked.

"Yep," Stefan agreed. He tossed Damon the moonstone and Damon slipped it in his back pocket. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint," Stefan said sarcastically. Damon threw his hands up.

"Had to be done," Damon admitted. He grunted and reached down to grab Mason's phone, wallet, and keys. He selected a number from Mason's contacts and began writing a fake message.

"'Carol. Big opportunity in Florida. Gonna be gone. For a _long _time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason.'" With a press of a button, Damon sent the message. Stefan sighed.

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan instructed.

"Ooh. Last number dialed." Damon looked up at his baby brother. "I wonder who that could _possibly _be."

"Don't do it," Rachel said, entering the room. Damon looked up at her and realized she was serious. "Don't provoke her, Damon. She'll know something's up."

"She's right," Stefan agreed. "Don't do it, Damon, please."

But if there was one thing Damon was best at, it was disobeying people. He pressed the call button against the other people in the room's wishes and the phone began to dial. Rachel shook her head and realized the outcome of this game wouldn't be good.

_"Mason, you should've been here an hour ago."_

"Wrong boy toy," Damon teased, pushing Stefan away from him, who was trying to get Damon off of the phone. Katherine tensed on the other end.

_"Damon. For once, you've surprised me. I assume Mason's with you?"_

"He's right beside me," Damon agreed. "Although his heart's across the room."

There was a silence on the line. _"You shouldn't have."_

Damon sighed and sat down. "I've had a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf. Found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in a bottom of a well full of vervain?" Damon asked her tauntingly. "Guess he didn't trust you very much. Although he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I can bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

Katherine laughed stiffly over the phone. _"You don't need me for that." _She paused. _"I'm sure Rachel can tell you where I live. After all, she's been helping you see out your plans all day, I assume_."

Rachel stiffened and Damon shot a warning look towards her. Katherine continued. _"You have no idea what you've just done."_

But Damon continued as if nothing was wrong. "Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry," he said unapologetically. Stefan shook his head.

_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a Plan B? And if that fails, a Plan C, then a Plan D, and…you know how the alphabet works, don't you?" _Damon was silent._"Send my love to Stefan and Rach. Oh, and tell Rachel that she needs to come over." _Katherine paused. _"We have to talk."_

With that said, Katherine hung up the phone and Rachel clutched her chest. "Oh, God." She panted. "Katherine knows. She's going to kill me. She's going to _kill _me."

"Relax," Damon told her. "Katherine won't touch you. She'll torture you. Torture is what she does best."

"Damon, I can't _believe _you!" Rachel yelled. But Stefan held her back from going near Damon. Damon got off of the couch and walked up to her behind Stefan.

"Make your choice, Rachel," he spat. "Us or her."

Stefan whipped around. "I told you to ask her to make a choice on who she wants to help," Stefan said through his teeth. "Not make her have an enemy. Katherine_will _kill her."

Damon looked Rachel up and down. "She wants to die," Damon said through his teeth. "She's already made that clear."

Rachel shook her head at him. "I never wanted to be a _vampire_," she explained. "I don't want to _die."_

Damon shrugged and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Katherine!" Rachel yelled, entering their room. Katherine was sitting on the couch, drinking bourbon whiskey, obviously waiting for her. "Katherine, I—"

"Save it, Rachel." Katherine sighed. "Even if you give me some sob story about how you chose the wrong team, I'm not going to buy it." Katherine paused. "I don't want it anymore." Katherine laughed. "All this time, you thought I was clueless. That I didn't know you and Damon weren't even going _near _each other while I asked you to screw with him." She tilted her glass towards Rachel. "I always knew you weren't going to do it. You say you hate him, but…"

"I do," Rachel admitted. "I just…" she trailed off. "Katherine…"

"You made your choice the minute you stopped being useful," Katherine told her. "And I'm done with you. Your things are in the back of your car and you're free to go." Katherine paused. "Though I'm sure you won't. Because, you see"—Katherine reached over and grabbed an iPad that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her—"I have Grace."

Rachel shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Grace is dead. Remember? I killed her."

"No, actually, you didn't," Katherine objected and handed Rachel the iPad. "I fed her vampire blood. She became a vampire when you killed her back in Florida." Katherine watched as Rachel looked at the image on the screen. It was a video of Grace taken from far away. The camera showed her getting into a cab in a crowded city, but she knew there were too many to figure out where Grace was. Everything was modern, and she could tell it was recent.

"You've been spying on Grace?" Rachel hissed. "Where is she?"

"Now why would I do that?" Katherine tilted her head. "Grace is my leverage." Katherine moved towards Rachel. "You're going to stay in Mystic Falls. You're going to be friends with the Salvatore brothers. You're going to be _miserable._" Katherine laughed. "You're going to be with the person you hate more than me right now."

"Why?" Rachel snapped. "Why keep me here? Why not let me go?"

Katherine frowned. "Games are no fun with only one player," she said. "Now leave, Rachel. You're no longer welcome in this home. And if you ever lead the Salvatores to me, I will kill Grace for _real _this time." Katherine hesitated. "And you will no longer have a friend in this world." Katherine waved. "Goodbye, Rachel."

It took everything for Rachel not to kill Katherine right then in there, but Katherine had centuries on her. She would be dead before she even made a move.

Slowly, Rachel turned around and left the bed and breakfast, obliging to what Katherine demanded.

* * *

"Elena," Damon stopped her from leaving. He had heard everything, and he knew it was his fault. Elena turned around, her eyes red from crying. He walked up to the foyer and shook his head. "I riled Katherine up." She sniffed. "I-I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_."

"It doesn't matter, Damon," Elena told him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "She won. Katherine won." Suddenly, guilt overwhelmed him. He hurt her. He hurt Elena. It was all his fault. Elena paused for a moment before she left the house. Damon thought about going after her, but he knew she needed time alone.

When a knock occurred on the door just as Damon turned to go back to drowning his sorrows in the taste of bourbon whiskey, he walked up to it and opened it wide. He thought it was Elena at first, but it was Rachel. She was crying, also.

"Rach…" Damon trailed off.

"She kicked me out," Rachel responded. "She kicked me out and said I couldn't go anywhere. That I had to stay here. She threatened someone…." Rachel wiped a tear away. "Someone important."

"I'm _so _sorry," Damon apologized. "I didn't mean to do it—"

"Damon…" she trailed off, crying. "I can't leave, Damon. I can't…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house and shut the door. He didn't want to push the line, but he automatically pulled her closer to him, and she sealed them with a hug. He was surprised at first, but he knew it was better than her hating him. She cried into his chest. "She was…I thought she was…I thought that maybe…"

"That maybe she would take you back?" Damon offered, pulling Rachel at arms length and bending so he could look into your eyes. "I tried, Rach. I tried to tell you. Katherine doesn't care about anyone. She can't be trusted."

Rachel nodded. "Damon, I hate her. I hate her so much. She turned one of my best friends into a vampire after I…after I…"

"Shh," Damon said. "Don't. Don't think about it." He sighed. "We'll find a way to destroy her. I'll find a way to fix it." Damon looked at her intensely. "I promise."

Rachel looked up at him and nodded, and for a moment, everything was silent. But he knew this didn't change anything. She would never forgive him for what he did.

"You can stay here," Damon whispered to her. "While we figure out this problem," he offered.

"Thank you," she sniffed and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault—"

Rachel shook her head. "No," she stopped him. "Damon…" Rachel trailed off. "_I'm sorry_."

Finally, he understood what she meant. Maybe this didn't change the way she felt about him, but it changed the way she viewed him. And if he could help her, they both knew she might be able to forgive him in the future.

"I'm sorry, too," he told her.

Rachel smiled. "No, you're not," she told him. He knotted his eyebrows. "But thank you."

* * *

**Next chapter is the Masquerade Ball…oh, what joy. And who knows what will happen.**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates._**

**_Love,_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	7. Masquerade

**Sorry about the confusion with the chapter, I forgot to add a part at the end, so I had to take the chapter away and now I'm putting it back up again. If you've read it before, the new part is at the very bottom before the bottom author's note.**

**Anyways, yay! It's the masquerade ball! Always fun, right?**

**Don't get too excited on Rachel and Damon this chapter…they aren't going to get together anytime soon. But I figured I'd people-please this chapter.**

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return.**

* * *

**Masquerade**

"Here."

Damon handed the blonde vampire the glass of blood he had in his hand. Damon's eyes slowly crept up to see Rachel, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the hardwood floor. She hadn't been the same since she came running into his arms last night, and he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he had crossed a line, right? He hadn't made a move on her.

Well, she might've been upset over the fact that he had brought her into his room to sleep.

When she woke up this morning, unfortunately Damon hadn't woken up first. Rachel jumping in surprise had jolted him awake.

_"What?" Damon had groaned, coming to terms with waking up._

_"Did I…" Rachel trailed off. "Did we...?"_

_"Relax," Damon sighed. "I brought you in here after you came back last night. You were shaken up." He ran a hand through his messy hair and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"_

_Rachel breathed a deep breath of relief and got up off of the bed. It was like she was afraid she had let herself go. Damon thought it was odd, but he wasn't in a place to judge._

_"I'm sorry," Rachel said as she tousled her hair. "About last night. I didn't mean to be so…"_

_"Open?" Damon filled in. "Trustful?" He kept his eyes locked on hers. She lowered her eyes._

_"Damon…"_

_"I know." He sighed and climbed out of his bed. "This doesn't change anything for you. I get it." He paused. "It doesn't change anything for me, either." That was a lie._

_Rachel gave him a small nod. "Okay, then," she agreed. "I'll…" Rachel jerked her thumb in the direction of the door and he nodded to her._

After that, Rachel hadn't really talked to him. But he felt that it wasn't all about what happened earlier in the morning, it was the fact that Katherine – the only person Rachel _thought _she could possibly trust – had kicked her out and threatened her to stay in Mystic Falls.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, walking into the room. Caroline licked her lips clean of the blood she gulped down and sighed. When she hesitated, Damon filled in.

"Go ahead," he prompted. "Tell him. You're gonna love this," he directed towards Stefan. Stefan waited as Caroline began her story.

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline explained.

"Where?" Stefan questioned.

"At the Grill," Caroline responded. "I just stopped by to gawk and quasi-stalk Matt. He asked me if I needed a table and I _stupidly _said that I just needed to use the bathroom and—"

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," Damon pressured. Caroline sighed and continued on Damon's command.

"Then I had to _pretend_ to use the bathroom, even though I didn't really have to go, because I'm a doofus. And that's when Katherine showed up. I played along for a second, but I knew Elena was at home and that Rachel was here," Caroline explained. "I tried to leave, but she stopped me and said she had a message for you two."

"What was the message?" Stefan asked curiously.

"She said…" Caroline trailed off and drank a sip of the blood in her hand before continuing. "She said that she wants the moonstone or she will rip the town apart until it rains blood." The end of Caroline's statement was a whisper.

Stefan glanced over at Damon, but Damon smiled at Caroline. "Tell him the rest of it," he ordered.

"Tonight," Caroline relayed. "At the masquerade ball. She wants it then."

Stefan licked his lips. "She wants to do it in public," Stefan reasoned. "Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate – she's out of tricks."

Stefan shook his head. "We can't underestimate her," Stefan theorized. "We have to play this smarter than her."

Caroline looked at both of the brothers. "Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?"

"No. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it," Damon snapped. "She threatened us, she threatened this town…" He trailed off and glazed his eyes over Rachel, who shifted as she realized what he was talking about. "I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her," he declared. "Tonight," he added.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan protested.

"Don't give me that goodie-goodie crap," Damon snapped, pointing at Stefan.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan told him.

"Oh, really?" Damon challenged as he waited for Stefan's reason.

"Because I am," Stefan said at last. Damon nodded his head in approval and Stefan gave his brother an appreciative look.

* * *

"Hey, come on in," Caroline said softly as Bonnie rushed inside of the Salvatore's boarding house.

"I got Stefan's message," she panted.

"Hey." Stefan exhaled loudly. "You brought the Grimoire. Thank you." Bonnie's eyes turned to see who she thought was Elena, Damon, and Alaric looking at weapons.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy entered the room and spoke for Stefan, who the question was originally directed to. "We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy explained and walked away. Stefan looked at Bonnie.

"I can explain."

"Please."

Stefan paused, but he couldn't think of a better explanation. "We're gonna kill Katherine."

When Stefan walked away from Bonnie, Rachel made her escape from Damon's side. She walked up to the foyer and smiled politely at the witch.

"Elena, what's going on?" Bonnie whispered fearfully as she stepped down to Elena's height.

"Oh, I'm not Elena," Rachel told her. "My name is Rachel. I just wanted to…uh, get away from the hype." She slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Bonnie knotted her eyebrows.

"You're…you're the doppelgänger from the seventies?" Bonnie asked. "Elena told me about you."

"Guilty," she admitted.

Bonnie paused. "Do you mind if I…" she reached out hesitantly, but Rachel didn't respond. Bonnie's hand lightly touched Rachel's arm and a vision flashed across her eyes. Rachel felt something weird, but it stopped when Bonnie pulled away. Bonnie relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and brushed past Rachel to walk away. Caroline, who was standing behind Bonnie as Rachel talked to her, walked up to Rachel.

"Don't worry about that, it's just this thing she does. She sees these visions," Caroline explained. "Let's go reconvene with the others," she recommended.

Rachel opened her mouth to decline, but the blonde vampire already whisked her back to the table everyone had gathered around. Alaric was doing a demonstration on how to kill a vampire with one of his complicated wooden stake mechanisms.

When Damon eyed Alaric with a weird look, Alaric shrugged. "Well, you wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire, so…" he trailed off.

Later, everyone was running around the house, trying to get everything they needed in order to see through with their plans later on in the evening.

"You're going to need to straighten your hair," Damon said to Rachel as they wrapped weapons into a bag. "Elena's not going and you're going to have to impersonate her."

"Again?" Rachel sighed. Damon nodded and said no more, but she opened her mouth again. "But…won't Katherine be impersonating her? Wouldn't that make my role irrelevant?"

"All you're doing is making sure no one outside of us realizes that something's wrong," Jeremy explained. "That's why you have to pretend to be Elena. While we're killing Katherine, it'll be easier if someone is pretending to be Elena so no one gets suspicious."

"Once again," Rachel mumbled under her breath, but only Damon caught it. He didn't say anything in return.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked as they finished up their preparations.

"No," Stefan said. "I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this," he explained.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight," Alaric assured him. Stefan nodded and looked around.

"All right. If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." His eyes roamed across the room.

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "Cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." He paused and looked at the blonde in the room. "Caroline?"

"I won't," Caroline assured him. "Look, she killed me. Fair is fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon said with a large grin on his face.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy added. Stefan nodded at Jeremy and Damon turned his head to looked at Rachel, who was standing in the back.

"What about you, doppelgänger number two?" he quipped. "I know you thought of Katherine as your family." Damon's eyes dropped.

She shook her head. "Katherine lost that when she threatened me," Rachel said strongly. "And I'm not killing her. I'll be fine," she assured them all. Stefan turned to look at Bonnie, who was the only iffy card in the room.

"Bonnie?" he asked. "You with us?"

Bonnie was silent for an extra moment before she nodded. "But no one gets hurt," she ordered.

"Except Katherine," Damon corrected. "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

While the time passed between the day and the night, everyone went back to their own places to get ready for the masquerade ball.

Rachel stood in front of a mirror in her guest room, debating between a red dress and a black dress. The question was: what would Katherine wear?

Damon cleared his throat as he leaned against the door threshold of her room. She looked at him through the mirror. She sighed.

"Red or black?" she asked, swaying back and forth. "I can't decide. What do you think Katherine will wear?"

"I'd go with the black," Damon offered. "Katherine's favorite color," he added.

Rachel nodded. "Right." Under her breath she added, "I should've known."

"I just wanted to apologize," Damon said slowly. "For the role you have to play tonight. I know you hate doing it, but it makes the most logical sense."

"Whatever, Damon, I'm used to it by now." She sighed and grabbed the flat iron next to her and plugged it into a wall. When it heated, she began to straighten her wavy hair with slow movements. "Is that all, Damon?" she asked him, never once turning around.

"No," he admitted and walked into her room until he was beside her. "After we kill Katherine tonight, I wanted to know what your plans are."

She cleared her throat and grabbed another strand of hair. "I don't understand," she said firmly.

"Don't play dumb," Damon demanded. "Are you staying or are you leaving?"

Rachel finally turned to Damon and put the flat iron by her side. "What do you _think, _Damon?" she proposed. "I've got to find Grace now that I know she's not dead. That I didn't kill her."

"Is that the only reason you're going to leave?" Damon asked. You would think his voice would be soft, but instead it was hard. He was asking her a hard question, and his tone was cold. Which made it worse.

"I don't want to talk about this," she told him firmly. "Please leave." Rachel turned back to the mirror and began to straighten her hair again.

He gripped her arm hard and pulled her closer. She let out a grunt and let the flat iron drop to her side again. "You spent years running from me," Damon started. "And now that I finally caught up with you, I think you're scared to leave." His eyes flowed into hers. She stared at him coldly before jerking her arm away from him.

"I'm not Katherine," she told him sternly. "I'm not in the mood for games, Damon." Rachel stopped for a moment. "Now please leave."

It took him a moment, where he was silently debating between his good and bad sides. But after a while, he turned and fled the room, and Rachel sighed. For a second, she thought about finding him and apologizing, but she figured it was pointless and went back to straightening her hair for the evening.

* * *

"Do you see her?" Damon asked as he danced up to Stefan's side.

"Nope," Stefan told him. "Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan asked his brother carefully.

Damon scoffed. "Who are you talking to?" he pointed out.

"Well, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated," Stefan remarked.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and me, my friend," Damon quipped. "I don't hesitate."

Stefan moved on. "I mean, you spent a hundred and forty five years loving her. It could happen," he confessed.

"I won't hesitate," Damon repeated, shooting a smile at Stefan. His brother nodded.

"Okay," Stefan agreed. Damon looked around until he finally found a dark brunette in a lovely black dress he had seen earlier.

"Excuse me, brother," Damon said as he brushed behind his brother and walked over to Rachel, who was looking around like a lost puppy. But when she saw Damon, she stopped in her tracks. Damon smirked at her as he approached. "Now don't you look lovely."

"Not in the mood for games, Damon," she repeated her statement from earlier and tried to move past him. "I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to pretend to be Elena."

Damon sighed. "You were the one begging me not to be mad at you, but here you are, mad at me." She turned around slowly and he grimaced at her. "Why are you mad at me, Rachel?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, _come on_." Damon groaned. "At least have the decency to tell me yourself. Is it because I comforted you last night?" He took a step closer. "Because you actually felt something more than _hate_?"

"This isn't up for discussion, Damon," she told him, standing her ground. "I'm leaving tonight and I suggest you don't follow me."

But he was determined not to give up this time. He knew he felt something the night before, and it was only a matter of time until Rachel let herself feel it, too. He just had to push her a little further.

With his speed, he blocked her from going anywhere and held out his hand. His eyes wandered over to the dance floor beside them. "Dance with me," he suggested.

"Damon, I…" she trailed off, unsure.

"I'm not asking you to run away with me, Rach." He chuckled lightly at his own joke. "Just a dance."

She squared her jaw, but finally gave in when she realized he wasn't going to give up. He led her to the dance floor, pulled her to him and began to move them back and forth. Rachel turned her head and tried to keep as much space as possible between them.

"Oh, look," Rachel said softly. "It's Katherine and Stefan dancing." She turned her head to look at Damon. "I'm sorry you got the other doppelgänger."

Damon frowned. "Are you ever going to accept the fact that I don't love Katherine anymore? I mean…" he trailed off and let the unspoken words pass between them. He was going to kill Katherine, after all.

"You say you loved me for me," she started, "but how could you when you made me believe I was someone else? Just because I looked like her? I don't see you doing that to Elena."

"Yeah, well, Elena's with my brother," Damon snapped. He was silent for a moment. "He got to her first."

"Is this all a game to you?" Rachel prompted. "Seeing who can get the doppelgänger first? Stefan got Katherine first, Stefan got Elena first, but _you_." She shook her head. "Are you determined to have something you finally reached first?"

"I'm determined to make you not _hate _me, Rachel." His hand rested lightly on her lower back. "I know you felt something last night. And you were afraid when you woke up in the morning. Afraid of how you felt."

Rachel shook her head. "None of this matters, Damon," she told him. "None of it." With her eyes, she let the unspoken words pass through them both. She was leaving tonight, and the past weeks wouldn't matter.

"Damon." Bonnie interrupted the doppelgänger and the Salvatore's dance. "The room is ready," she whispered, her voice extra low. Damon nodded.

"I'll be right there," he promised her. Bonnie looked at Rachel and Rachel nodded slowly. Now was her time to pretend to be Elena if anyone asked questions. Bonnie turned and walked away, Jeremy behind her.

Rachel exhaled and looked at Damon. "Good—" She stopped when he grabbed her face and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise. She gasped as he secured her face, but she didn't need much securing. For a moment, she kissed back, their lips moving in sync, until Damon tore his lips from hers and left without another word, leaving her to ponder over his actions whether it be good or bad.

* * *

"I put the body in the trunk for now," Stefan told Damon, referring to the dead body Katherine left him with. Damon threw his hands up.

"We'll dump her when we get back," he responded. Stefan blew out a frustrated breath of air.

"This is _exactly _what I didn't want, Damon," he said through his teeth.

"Stefan," Damon argued, "it's collateral damage."

"Right," Stefan agreed. "Which is why we need to call it off."

"What?" Damon asked, surprised. "Who's hesitating now? Hey. Don't do this to me." Damon walked up to Stefan, who had been pacing angrily. "This woman ruined our lives. She _destroyed _us. Tonight it ends." But he felt Stefan wavering. Damon grasped his brother's shoulders. "We can do it together. I got your back," Damon assured. Stefan nodded vigorously. "All right?" Damon prompted.

"All right," Stefan agreed. Damon nodded to him. Now it was all about the wait.

Finally, they heard Caroline bring Katherine to the threshold of their room.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked, looking around the room. Caroline's fake sobs turned into a chuckle. Katherine turned around.

"I did it," Caroline said with a wide grin. "I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool _you_, but I did it." Her voice was triumphant. Katherine used her speed to try and attack Caroline, but the door over the threshold knocked her back.

"What the…?" Katherine gasped. Caroline smirked and put her hands on her hips. Slowly, the doppelgänger began to realize. She breathed in and exhaled a word. "Stefan?"

"Hello, Katherine," Stefan said as Katherine turned around to face him.

"Goodbye, Katherine," Caroline quipped with a smile and a wave.

Stefan held up a wooden stake and Katherine sauntered over to him. "You don't _really _think that you can kill me with that, do you?"

Stefan hesitated. "No," he said at last. Stefan jerked his head towards Damon in the back corner. "But he can."

Without hesitating, Damon shot the wooden stake towards Katherine and she made a choking sound. Blood pooled around the wound, but it would heal.

Meanwhile, down in the first floor of the Lockwood mansion, Rachel felt her knees drop and a stinging pain in the left corner of her back.

"Rachel?" Caroline asked as she descended from the stairs with a grin on her face. "Rachel, what's wrong."

"I-I don't know." She bit back a cry of pain. Caroline gripped her arm and held her up so she didn't fall to the floor. She examined the wound, but there was nothing that could've done this to her. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, an injury in her arm appeared, and blood began to spread, but again, there was nothing that could've done it to her. It was like magic.

"It's magic," Rachel gasped after giving a small cry of pain. "It's magic. What they're doing to Katherine, they're doing to me. And most likely to Elena." Rachel grunted. "Caroline, get me upstairs!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay," Caroline agreed and helped Rachel move up the stairs. Rachel faltered slightly, but she persevered. She had to keep on going before Damon and Stefan killed her, Katherine, _and _Elena.

And back in the room with Damon and Stefan, it was a whole different scene. Instead of trying to stop themselves from killing Katherine, they pushed through her blows and through her blocks. But it was two against one – and it was only a matter of time.

Eventually, Stefan had Katherine in his arms on top of her, holding her down. Damon held the wooden stake firmly in his hand and yanked it up high to brace it for the blow to Katherine's heart.

"Stop!" All three people, Caroline, Rachel, and Jeremy yelled as they came to the threshold. But Rachel stumbled lightly. Damon looked at her, confused, until he saw the same wounds he had given to Katherine on her body.

"Everything you're doing to her is hurting Rachel," Caroline informed them.

"And Elena," Jeremy added.

Katherine prevailed and got up from Stefan's hold. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" she pressured. "Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine grabbed the wooden stake from Damon's hand and walked away. Damon tuned back to the threshold and flashed to it.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," he apologized. But something was deeply wrong. She wasn't healing as quickly as Katherine was, and Katherine was already healed. Rachel gasped for air and stumbled again. Taking a wrong step, she accidentally fell through the threshold into Damon's arms, making her trapped in the room with Katherine, Stefan, and Damon.

"Why isn't she healing?" Jeremy demanded.

"I'll heal," Rachel choked out, still hissing from the pain. "Just go. Make sure Elena's okay. She's not a vampire," Rachel reminded him.

"Let's all make sure _poor _Elena's okay," Katherine snapped. Damon looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, why aren't you healing?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Trust me," Rachel whispered.

Katherine laughed. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" she proposed. Katherine smiled. "Well, just a little bit more pressure, and…" Katherine tipped the wooden stake into her hand and began to draw a cracked line, which appeared in Rachel's hand and would appear in Elena's. Rachel groaned in pain as Stefan slapped the wooden stake out of Katherine's hand.

"You _bitch_," Rachel snarled. But Katherine just reached down and grabbed the wooden stake. "This is _really _gonna hurt," Katherine told her and positioned the wooden stake by her stomach.

"Wait!" both Stefan and Damon demanded at the same time. Katherine kept the wooden stake from entering her.

Katherine smirked. "Okay," she agreed and sat down, crossing her legs. "So how about that moonstone?"

But Stefan and Damon didn't respond. Rachel sat on the couch beside Katherine, her wounds finally healing slowly. Damon stood at the threshold, trying to get out, but it wasn't working.

"The three of us together, just like old times," Katherine reminisced. She looked at Rachel with hatred in her eyes. "Well…except for you." She sighed and looked back at Stefan and Damon. "The brother who loved me too much"—she looked at Damon—"and the one that didn't love me enough." She looked at Stefan.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon filled in. Katherine sighed.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

Damon turned around at her. "Oh, that Damon died a _long _time ago."

"Good," Katherine responded. "He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan sighed. Katherine looked up at Stefan and realized he was right, so she moved on.

"Where's the moonstone?" she asked him.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan countered. Katherine squared her jaw and laughed once.

"Does Elena _enjoy _having both of you worship at her altar?" Katherine proposed. Damon chuckled and Stefan looked back at Damon.

"That was really…_desperate, _Katherine," he told her. "Don't you think that we could see right through you?"

She opened her mouth. "So, it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asked him with a serious look on her face. Rachel shifted uncomfortably and glazed her eyes over Damon, but quickly tore them away. Katherine chuckled and looked at Rachel. "Oh, don't act so surprised." She sighed. "It's the power of us doppelgängers. Though you were the only exception," she pointed out.

"Oh, stop it," Stefan defended Rachel.

"Or what?" Katherine asked, moving her head to look at Stefan. "You'll hurt me?" Katherine got up from her seat and walked up to him. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels. So go ahead," she challenged. But then Katherine gasped and turned to Damon. "Or better yet, kiss me, Damon," Katherine sauntered over to him. "She'll feel that, too." Katherine turned back to Rachel. "And so will Rach."

Damon shot her a smirk and Stefan moved on. "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that can help them destroy all vampires, so what's in that for you?"

Katherine opened her mouth to speak, but Damon did it for her. "Sorry about your pet wolf," he apologized. "Probably should've kept him on a tighter leash," Damon quipped.

Katherine turned around sharply. "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town," she reminded him. Katherine looked at Rachel and moved on. "How are the wounds, Rach?"

"Go to hell, _Kat_," Rachel snarled, shaking her head.

"Oh." Katherine's voice dropped. "So we're going to play _that _game, are we?" Katherine sighed heavily. "All right." She turned to Stefan. "So, Stefan, I think you should take Rachel out on one of your bunny hunts." Katherine gave Rachel a smile. "Quality bonding time."

Rachel flashed up to Katherine and pinned her against the wall, ignoring the fact that she felt pressure on her own shoulders. Katherine laughed vindictively until Rachel released her and stopped saying anything else. Damon looked at her, still confused, but eventually she walked away and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

"Damn it," Damon said a little while later. "Where's that witch?"

"We could play charades," Katherine offered.

Stefan ignored the suggestion. "You bargained the moonstone," he said, pointing at her. Damon turned around.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" he asked.

Stefan ignored him, too. "When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

Katherine whipped around to face Stefan, stopping her incessant pacing. "Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two." She inhaled. "And it would've worked, except people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine turned around to face Damon this time. "Thanks to you, by the way." Damon tilted his glass to her and she continued. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" She walked up to him.

"Mm," he agreed. "You and me both, honey."

Stefan spoke this time, interrupting Katherine and Damon's little face-off. "But why do you—? Why do you need it back?" he asked.

Katherine avoided his question. "I _love _you in a suit. So dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" he interrogated.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," Damon warned him.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with," Stefan continued, ignoring Damon. Katherine looked up at him, and he knew he had figured it out. "In eighteen sixty four, you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked.

But Katherine ignored him again, avoiding the question. "In nineteen eighty seven, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that _wench _Lexi." Stefan said nothing. "Come on, Stefan. Don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years." But he still said nothing, so she continued. 'You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi, and I was watching you." Damon, in the background, turned away, slightly peeved by the fact that Katherine had watched Stefan but not Damon. She really didn't love him.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated softly.

But, of course, Katherine didn't answer. Instead, she mouthed, "I love you," and pointed at his chest.

After a minute, she whipped around and looked at Damon. "But _you_," she started. "You almost got in the way one time. In California," Katherine clarified. Damon tensed and Rachel, who had been sitting quietly on the couch with her fist supporting her head that leaned on it, looked up at them with surprise. She didn't catch onto it, but Damon did.

"I need another drink," Damon said and brushed past her. He walked to the back and began to fill his cup up with alcohol again as Katherine looked out the window into the night.

"I'll have one of those," she told Damon.

He sighed and mocked, "Right away, Miss Katherine."

He poured the alcohol into another glass as Katherine came behind him and he handed the glass to her.

"Thank you," she said shortly and drank out of it. For a moment, things were silent, but then Damon pinned her to the wall, his arm cutting off her throat circulation. The glass dropped to the ground. From the couch, Rachel made a choking noise, and Katherine did the same. Damon loosened his grip so he didn't have too much pressure on her.

"No. No. No. Damon, don't," Stefan ordered him, holding back the hand that Damon held a wooden stake in.

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine taunted. "I'd love to see your face as you watch Rachel die ten feet away from you."

Damon paused. "The second this spell's lifted, I'm gonna drive this stake right through your heart," he told her roughly. Katherine just smiled.

"God, you're hot," she told him, her voice full of lust. "When did you get so _hot_?" She reached out and grabbed his tie. But when he let her go, she brushed past him and walked over to Stefan. Just as she was about to say something, Lucy, Katherine's witch, entered the room.

"Katherine," she said. Katherine's head snapped to the side to see Lucy. "The spell in this room has been broken. You're free to leave," Lucy informed the doppelgänger. Katherine looked at the Salvatores.

"Thank God."

Lucy held out the moonstone. "When I hand this over, my debt to you is over."

"Done," Katherine agreed.

"I owe you nothing," Lucy warned her.

"I said done. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that," Damon told the witch, but Lucy handed the white rock over to the vampire doppelgänger regardless.

But a moment after Katherine slapped a smile on her face for finally getting the moonstone, she began to choke. Rachel stood up, slightly afraid whatever was happening to Katherine would happen to her, but nothing happened. Katherine choked and Rachel stayed calm. She didn't feel it.

"You should've told me another witch was involved," Lucy warned Katherine. "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine. But I'm sure you knew that."

Stefan watched as Katherine dropped to the ground. "Wait! Elena."

"Elena's fine," Lucy told him and turned her eyes in the direction of Rachel. "As is Rachel, as you can see." Katherine laid on the ground, still choking. "The spell is broken. Elena will heal quickly. Bonnie's with her," Lucy told them. She removed her eyes from Katherine's choking body and looked at everyone in the room. "I apologize for my involvement."

Moments after the witch left, Katherine made her final sound, and she was finally out.

* * *

Katherine finally awoke, which was what Damon had been waiting for. He could hear her nervous gasps, and she finally stumbled her way out into the open, right where Damon wanted her. She couldn't get out, of course, and Damon didn't dare cross the threshold. He stepped out into the open where she could see him.

"Hello, Katherine," he said carefully.

"Where am I?"

"Where you should've been all along," Damon answered. She looked at him painfully. "I thought you would've learned you lesson, messing with a Bennett witch," Damon sighed and Katherine shook her head.

"You should've killed me," she told him.

"Death would've been too kind," he snapped at her with an angry face. He walked up to the tomb door and Katherine began panting heavily.

"No," she pleaded. "Damon, don't. You need me. Elena's in danger," Katherine rushed out. Damon stopped.

"From who?" he prompted. Katherine choked on her own breath and said nothing.

"You're lying," he told her. "You're always lying."

Katherine breathed heavily. "Why do you think I haven't killed her?" she said desperately. Damon stared at her. "Because she's the only human doppelgänger. You did the right thing with Rachel," she said carefully. "She was very close to being figured out. But Elena needs to be protected," Katherine reasoned.

"Then I'll protect her," Damon said simply. Katherine shook her head. 'While you rot in hell."

"No. Damon, don't," she pleaded. "I'll do anything. Please, Damon. You need me. Damon. You need me! You need me!" Katherine yelled through the tomb door that Damon secured in place. He could hear her cries through the door and sighed. He did it. He actually did it.

Damon slowly walked away from the tomb door. He thought this would give him more gratification, but it wasn't really giving him that. To be honest, his heart kind of stung inside.

"Damon," Rachel breathed out carefully. Damon turned to see her as she entered the tomb. Rachel looked to the side to see the tomb door shut and turned back to Damon. Slowly, she walked over to Damon and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Damon didn't hug back at first, but he didn't push her off.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him.

"Are you?" Damon countered.

She removed her arms from his body and stepped back. "I'll be fine," she promised.

"You weren't healing today," Damon mumbled. "Just like you weren't healing as fast as I was back when the Sheriff tried to kill us." He paused. "Rachel, what are you hiding from me?" His hand reached out and stroked one of her cheeks and Rachel shuddered.

"Let it go, Damon," she pleaded, reaching up to grab his hand in hers. A moment of silence passed before she hung her head and he removed his hand. "So," Damon started with a heavy sigh. "I guess you're off, then?"

Rachel made a small sound as she felt her heart pain slightly at Damon's pained expression that was masked with a sad smile.

"I…" Rachel trailed off. "I…"

"Or you could stay," he offered. "You're always welcome at Hotel Salvatore," Damon quipped. His face was closer to hers than before.

"You can't kiss me again," Rachel warned, her eyes fixated on him.

Damon nodded. "I know," he agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want you to stay."

Rachel sighed heavily, pondering on her actions. Damon looked at her with those eyes, and she realized she couldn't leave him. At least not tonight.

Rachel grabbed his hand carefully and smiled lightly, her head dropped. "Well," she said slowly, "I guess _one _night couldn't hurt," she admitted. He smiled back at her and she nodded her head at the stairs. "Come on," Rachel suggested with a friendly wink. "Let's go back to Hotel Salvatore."

* * *

After Damon was finally asleep next to her, Rachel slowly tangled her hand from his and got off of the bed. Damon rolled over, but he didn't wake up, and she released a small breath of air. She grabbed her shoes that were on the floor and began to sneak out of his room without a sound, closing the door on her way out.

All they did was stay next to each other until Damon finally fell asleep. She could tell he was hurting, even though he was convinced he hated Katherine. Truth be told, she knew Damon still loved the other doppelgänger on some level.

When she returned to her room, Rachel took a deep breath. It would be easier to get out tonight. To spare Damon and herself the sorrowful goodbyes of tomorrow. So she packed what she had, which hadn't really been unpacked yet, and set them on the bed. Letting out a heavy sigh, she walked to the bathroom and decided she would wash up before she left.

She didn't even make it to the threshold before she felt a sting in her side, and then next thing she knew the syringe was emptied into her, filling her of vervain. Her mouth was muffled as she choked, but in mere seconds, she was unconscious.

* * *

**That was one of my favorite episodes in season 2, even though I pretty much enjoyed all of them. Don't worry, we'll meet this mysterious character Grace soon…I just have to come up with the backstory first :)**

**And I think I'm going to introduce another character. Not for a long time, but in the future of this story if it keeps going the way it is. I'm thinking a Landon or an Aaron, but I'm not sure…**

**Anyways, make sure to leave a review! Feedback is what keeps me going!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love,_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**


	8. Rose

**I'm so alone. Forever alone. Literally. If you ever wonder why I update so often, it's because I'm alone. And I've been extra alone for the last month. SO YEAH. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. By the way, at the end of this chapter, it's where I'm going to start changing everything a little bit. Damon will still love Elena *yuck* but you'll see at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

**Rose**

The black SUV pulled into an empty parking lot with the exception of only one car. Trying to be inconspicuous, the SUV pulled up beside the small car and the person in the driver's seat rolled down the window. The driver in the smaller car opened his door and got out, looping around to talk to the driver in the other car.

"Where are they?"

"In the trunk," the man told him. "I did exactly what you said."

"Good. Put them in the back. Inject vervain into the first one to be sure."

The man nodded and walked back to his car. He pulled out a syringe of vervain and injected it into the woman with the black dress, and sloppily threw her over his shoulder. He put her in the SUV's trunk first and then came back to the second girl, where he threw her over his shoulder next and put her beside the first one. The man in the SUV looked at them, making sure that they were both what he wanted. The two doppelgangers lay limp with no signs of waking anytime soon.

The owner of the smaller vehicle walked back around to the man in the front of the SUV.

"Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The man stepped closer to the black van, and the driver rolled down the window. "Closer," he beckoned. After the human's neck was placed right at the vampire's throat, the man in the SUV drew his fangs and attacked the human, feeding mercilessly. It wasn't long before the man in the SUV pulled his mouth back and dropped the mere human to the ground, where he lay lifeless.

Without anything else, he rolled up his window and took off.

* * *

Damon had woken up to an empty bed, which didn't surprise him that much. He sighed heavily, realizing Rachel must've gone back to her room after getting scared off about the _feelings _she felt for Damon. Why was it so hard for the doppelgangers to admit their feelings? It really was a pain.

After he showered and dressed, and also received the memo about one of Tyler's friends dying at the masquerade ball last night, he walked over to the guest bedroom Rachel had claimed and knocked on the door.

"Rach?" he asked through the door. "I'm heading over to Caroline's, would you like to come?" There was no response. "Rachel?" With a movement, he pushed open the door and looked inside.

No one was there. _Nothing _was in the room, in fact, besides the furniture. Rachel's clothes were gone, her toiletries were gone, and it was like she hadn't even been in the room at all.

Damon felt his heart break further. As if it weren't bad enough that he lost one doppelganger last night, he lost two. Angrily, he slammed his fist on the door. How could she just leave him like that? In the middle of the night?

"Whoa, Damon." Stefan appeared behind him. "What's wrong?" Stefan peered into the room and slowly caught on without words. "Oh…Damon, I'm sorry."

Damon growled. "Whatever," he snapped. "I'm going to Caroline's."

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm. "Are you okay, Damon?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't get all sentimental on me now, Stefan." Damon groaned. "I'm fine. She was nothing. And she's gone." He jerked his arm away from his brother and bounced down the stairs, where he grabbed a blood bag before he made his way over to Caroline's.

"So Sarah _attacks _Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head," the blonde vampire explained as she stood in front of a mirror. Damon stood by the threshold of her room, trying to keep himself level. He could feel the hurt, but he decided to ignore it and go back to being his regular self. He survived without Rachel for a while, he could do it again.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked her.

Caroline shook her head and made a sound. "He thinks he blacked out." Caroline walked towards Damon. "But I think…I think they were both compelled my Katherine," she reasoned. "And that's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

Damon frowned. "Yeah, I don't understand that. Guy's a tool."

"Well, gee, _duh_," Caroline agreed. "Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions he can't answer. And do you really think it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" she proposed.

"Well, no." Damon shot her a smirk.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." Caroline metaphorically patted herself on the back.

"Where's your mom?" Damon moved on.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley," Caroline told him as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and twisted her golden hair out of the fabric. "They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking." Damon sighed. "Tragic. Wait. Did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

Caroline rubbed lotion on her hands. "They were more _gold _with amber highlights," she corrected him.

"Oh," Damon said with a dark tone.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked him.

"Only on a full moon," Damon explained. "But now he has increased strength and who knows what else." Caroline grabbed her phone and began texting. "I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Caroline just smiled into her phone while Damon talked. "Hey!" Damon caught her attention. Caroline looked up at him. "What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing, really…I…" Caroline trailed off and sighed. "I don't think he knows much of anything. Okay? He seemed really freaked out, and, honestly"—Caroline sighed and slung her bag on her shoulder while walking towards Damon—"I felt kind of bad for him."

Damon gave an incredulous look as he leaned back and watched Caroline leave. "He's gotta know something," he argued.

"All right," she agreed. "I'll ask him." Caroline turned around to see Damon, but he flashed in front of her and grabbed her scarf to pull her closer.

"No you won't, Caroline," Damon snapped. "He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, so don't be his friend. Do you understand me?" he said roughly. Caroline looked slightly afraid, but she nodded.

"I understand," she said, her voice shaking. When they said nothing more, Caroline averted her eyes from his. "I'm late for school," she informed him.

"Right," Damon said, removing his hands form her scarf and giving her shoulder a pat. He moved to open the door. "If you wanna drop the hint to your mom that Aimee's at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine, it might save your mom some time." He opened the door for her and she went out, and he followed.

* * *

"Oh, please," Elena whispered to the man who was carrying her towards a foreign place. He set her down on the couch without a word. Her hands and feet were bound with rope. The man took off his jacket and sat down next to Elena, where he began untying her. Elena whimpered, panting heavily. "What do you want?" she pleaded.

"Shh," the man told her as he began to untie her hands.

"Please," Elena said desperately. "I'm hurt."

"I know," he said in a foreign accent. His vampire face showed and he turned to her. "Just a taste," he warned her.

"No!" Elena screamed as he leaned in closer.

"Trevor." A different person said as she walked in with the next doppelganger by her side. With a push, she pushed Rachel down to the couch with Elena. "Control yourself," the woman scolded. Trevor looked to the side to see who he thought was Katerina Petrova. His face turned down in a frown and he reached out to stroke her unconscious face.

"It's been a long time, Katerina," he whispered. Without another word, he walked out of the room.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked the strange woman.

"My God, you look just like her," the woman said in a British accent that matched Trevor's. The woman's eyes moved to Rachel's face and over to Elena's, relaying the resemblance again.

"But I'm not," she defended. "Please, whatever you—"

"Be quiet," the woman snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine," Elena continued, getting up from her seat. "My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are. I said, be quiet," the woman snapped again.

"What do you want?" Elena pushed. The woman lost her temper, and Elena let out a scream when the strange woman's hand connected with Elena's face and she flew backwards violently onto the couch, face down.

"I want you to be quiet," she insisted. But Elena couldn't hear her because the blow knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"This has Katherine written all over it."

"Katherine's in the tomb, trust me. I'm the one who shut her in," Damon defended.

"Did you?" Stefan proposed.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asked, slightly annoyed.

But Stefan didn't back down. "Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you," he suggested.

"She's in the tomb," Damon snapped. "Period. End of story." Stefan paced away from Damon as Damon continued. "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in," he admitted. "I thought she was _lying,_" he hissed.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

Damon's eyes darted up to Stefan. "Elena's in danger," he told him.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Everything she says is a lie!" Damon argued. "How am I supposed to know she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her," Stefan suggested.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which you're gonna be _dumb enough _to give her, and then she's gonna get out and kill us," Damon explained. Stefan started to pace again. "That's _exactly _what she wants."

"I don't really care," Stefan told Damon bluntly.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan," Damon warned.

"It's Elena," Stefan countered.

* * *

_"How's Katerina?"_

_"Awake. Claiming she's someone by the name of Rachel." _

_"Don't buy it, Trevor, she'll do anything to get away." _

_"I know." _

_"And the human?" _

_"Still passed out." _

_"You didn't touch her, did you?" _

_"Give me some credit. So you called him?" _

As Trevor and the mysterious woman spoke, Elena stirred, waking up from her unconsciousness. Rachel flashed over to Elena and squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Rachel mouthed to Elena. Elena nodded and rubbed her head. "We've got to get out of here," Rachel whispered lowly.

"Okay," Elena agreed. "Rachel, they think you're Katherine."

"I know." She took Elena's hand and pulled Elena up slowly, and the both of them moved towards the voices, hoping to find an exit.

_"No. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." _

_"Look, did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" _

_"They say he got it." _

_"Wonderful. And what?" _

_"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." _

They inched closer to the door, Rachel in front. She wasn't feeling so hot, especially since she had been injected with vervain twice. But since she fed after the mishap with Katherine last night, she was kind of better. But it would only hold for a couple of hours, and after that she would be much weaker.

_"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." _

_"I'm sick of running!" _

_"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying." _

_"Elijah's old-school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." _

They tried to turn a corner, but there was a creaky floorboard, and Elena accidentally made it sound. "You!" the strange woman snapped and walked up to Elena. Rachel swallowed and tried to protect Elena, but the woman actually seemed more pissed of at her. The woman looked at Rachel. "There's nothing around here for miles, Katerina," she warned. "If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Elena took in a nervous breath. "Who's Elijah?" she asked as the woman tried to leave. Her eyes moved to Rachel.

"Ask Katerina."

"I don't know anything!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm _not _Katherine. My name is Rachel Cameron. I grew up in New York City in the seventies. Damon Salvatore turned me and—"

"No one is _buying _this, Katerina!" the woman raged. "Save yourself the breaths. You're going to need it when Elijah comes to hand you over." She paused.

"Just look at my necklace! I'm not—" Rachel grasped desperately at her neck, but she found it wasn't there. Her neck felt bare and naked without it, and she couldn't prove she was someone else. Really, she couldn't prove it even if she had the necklace. It was just a stupid letter.

The woman walked away, leaving Rachel and Elena stumped.

* * *

"You can't do this alone," Jeremy argued with Stefan. But Damon swung open the door of the classroom and intervened.

"He's not. Let's go," Damon ordered.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked.

"It's Elena," Damon said simply. He also reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond-encrusted letter necklace with the one alphabet letter _R _as it's main focus. "And I'm pretty sure they have Rachel, too." Damon pushed open the door and turned, determined to leave as quickly as possible.

Minutes later, they were in Damon's car racing down the highway to save the day. Two hundred and twenty miles later, they were still in the same positions.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons," Damon said as they sped down the highway with him in the driver's seat and Stefan in the passenger. "What the hell is that?" Damon asked, looking at the vervain-filled jar in Stefan's hand.

"It's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher. Something like that."

"Weird."

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked.

"About eighty miles," Damon informed him.

"Who do you think took them?" Stefan inquired. Damon shrugged.

"Someone from Katherine's past," he guessed. "She said she was running from someone. Maybe they got the wrong girl," he theorized.

"But why would they take Rachel, too?" Stefan continued. "I mean…unless they realized there's a doppelganger."

Damon sighed. "And either they want Rachel for being Rachel," he started, "or they think Rachel is Katherine. Which is very bad for me." Damon exhaled.

"Why'd you do it?" Stefan asked him carefully. Damon looked at his brother, confused, so Stefan clarified. "Why'd you make Rachel believe she was Katherine back in New York?"

"I had my emotions off," Damon explained with a slight shrug. "She was there. I thought she was Katherine. When I realized she was human, I figured I could make her do whatever I wanted." He sighed. "But when I turned her into Katherine, she started begging me to turn her. Which is ironic, really, because if there's one thing she hates me for, it's turning her."

"So why'd you turn her?"

"I was alone, Stefan." Damon sighed. "Like all of you keep saying, I was obsessed with Katherine for a hundred and forty five years. I was stupid to think Rachel would want to continue the charade, but I figured it was her choice."

Stefan nodded and was silent for a moment. "Do you love her?" he asked quietly. Damon groaned.

"Can we not do the whole road-trip-bonding thing?" Damon asked. "Cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Aw, come on, Damon," Stefan started. "It was just a question. We both know you're not in this car for me, and we both know you're in it to save Elena. But who do you really want to save more, Damon?"

Damon half-laughed. "And the elephant in the room lets out a _mighty _roar."

"Well it doesn't have to be an elephant," Stefan started. "You know? Let's talk about it," he suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon laughed.

"That's not true. Sure, there is," Stefan countered. "I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your brother save the girl that he loves, save the girl that you've been chasing after since the seventies, or is it because you love Elena too?" The words at the end of the sentence Stefan spoke came out slightly quieter.

Damon smirked, but he didn't respond.

"I mean, come on!" Stefan urged. "Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in," Damon warned him.

"Nope." Stefan shook his head. "See, that's the beauty of it." He looked at Damon. "You can't."

Damon looked his brother up and down, but said nothing more, and Stefan realized he had won.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Elena asked the woman.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?" Elena challenged.

'That's another one."

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me and Rachel." Rachel was leaning against the threshold of the door as Elena daringly walked in.

"Stop pretending like it's not Katerina," the woman snapped. "And I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked. "Elijah?"

The woman laughed. "Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he?" Elena pushed. "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires. The Originals." She turned back at Elena. "Why aren't you boring Katerina with these questions?"

"I told you—" Rachel started.

"Right, right." The woman snapped her fingers. "You claim to be Rachel. Wouldn't want to give up your precious cover Katerina."

"What does that mean?" Elena continued. "The Originals?"

"Again with the questions." The woman sighed. "Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know _of _them," the woman pointed out. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said she was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress."

"You should've been set up with Damon, then," Rachel said, sighing heavily. "If you prefer the bad boys."

"I'll have to take your advice on that when you're dead, Katerina." The woman smiled at her and Rachel just rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to convince the woman she wasn't Katherine.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena pushed.

"Trevor and I have been running for over five hundred years. We're tired. We want it over," she explained. "We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of Katerina's mess. We were only going to take one of you, but when we saw that you both were in town, Trevor and I figured having two would strengthen our odds."

"But why _me_?" Elena pushed.

"Because you're the human Petrova doppelganger," the woman explained. "You're the key to breaking the Curse." The woman looked up at Rachel. "The one _she _was supposed to break before she ruined our lives. You're lucky we're using you as a bargaining chip, otherwise you would be dead by now."

"Curse?" Elena continued. "The Sun and the Moon curse?"

"You do know your history," the woman said with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean, I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," Elena pressured.

"No," the woman corrected. "The _moonstone _is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Elena repeated curiously.

"The blood of the doppelganger." The woman paused for a moment. "The _human _doppelganger. Being a vampire defeats the purpose. _You're _the doppelganger." The woman sighed. "Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

Rachel tensed. "Oh, dear." She put her head in her hands. "Stefan and Damon are _not _going to like this."

"Tell me more," Elena demanded as Trevor entered the room, brushing past Rachel with a hard but loving stare.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?" Trevor started. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?" he quipped.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The Originals," Trevor answered.

"Yeah. She said that. What does that mean?"

"Why doesn't Katerina tell you?" Trevor shot a smile in her direction. "She was at the center of it all, of course."

"For the _last _time!" Rachel barked. "I am _not _Katherine! I'm the second doppelganger, Rachel Cameron."

Trevor rolled his eyes and looked at Elena. "Since she won't tell you and keep up this nasty charade, I will. They're the first family. The Old World." He pointed at the woman. "Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose made a sound. "Correction, I pissed them off," Trevor corrected, glaring at Katherine. "Because of Katerina. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." He threw a book at Elena's feet.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did," Rose explained. "He trusted her." Rose jerked her head in the direction of Rachel, who sighed for the last time. There was no use. She was already used to playing pretend.

"Katherine," Elena breathed.

"Of course." Rose sighed. "The one and only, right Katerina?" Rose turned back to Elena. "The first doppelganger. _You're _the second, Elena. Not _Rachel Cameron, _who you claim to be," Rose pointed out towards Rachel. Rachel just shrugged and played along.

"You're right." Rachel gave Rose a smile. "I'm Katerina Petrova. Go ahead, kill me? Like I care." Rachel sighed.

"Death would be too kind," Rose snapped. Trevor sighed.

"Rose," he warned and turned back to Elena. "I helped her escape her fate, and now I've—sorry, _we've _been marked ever since."

Rose turned around to look at Elena. "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again. With the either of you."

Trevor shot Elena a smile and followed Rose out. Both of them brushed past Rachel with a bump and she exhaled an annoyed breath of air.

"Why are you pretending to be Katherine?" Elena whispered, her voice hush.

"It's better than getting yelled at every two seconds," Rachel admitted, and they walked back to the couch to sit down for a few minutes. Though Rachel paced back and forth. She couldn't take on the two vampires. Katherine was centuries older than her. Rachel wouldn't even be dead yet if she were still a human.

Elena flopped back onto the couch as Rachel paced before her, but they heard something crinkle. Rachel looked around them, but didn't see any danger, and Elena obliged by picking up the piece of paper that magically appeared underneath of her shoe. She unfolded it to read a message:

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you. –B_

Rachel and Elena looked at each other with hope for a moment before Rachel grabbed the piece of paper and balled it up into her hand. She gave Elena a small nod, and they shared a knowing look.

* * *

"We're getting close," Stefan informed Damon. "Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker six."

Still keeping one hand on the wheel, Damon reached behind him and grabbed a blood bag. With one hand, he opened it and put the open end into his mouth. Stefan just stared at him.

"If you want some, just ask," Damon taunted him.

"I want some," Stefan said simply.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Damon quipped. "You wanna be all big and strong and save your girl." Damon didn't smile. "Well don't worry. I've got your back, you'll be fine."

"I'm not joking," Stefan told Damon seriously. "I've been drinking a little every day. Been slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Damon eyed Stefan carefully before handing him the blood bag. Stefan accepted it with a grin and began to drink from the bag.

"Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon challenged.

Stefan handed the bag back to his brother. "I've been drinking hers," Stefan said after a small pause. The smile from Damon's face dropped after a minute, but he desperately covered it up.

"Mm. How romantic." He fit the opening into his mouth again and sucked, bringing the delicious blood into his mouth. "Since we're…road-trip bonding, do you remember the days when all you lived for was blood?" Damon challenged. He was trying to get Stefan riled, he admitted it. "You were the guy that would rip someone apart just for the fun of it?"

Stefan nodded. "You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan, exactly!" Damon exclaimed. "Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big, bad vampire." He made a bold move. "I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to _that _guy." When Stefan said nothing, Damon continued. "By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

But two could play at his game, and his brother had learned well from the master. "Guess he found something else to live for," Stefan remarked.

Damon snuck a glance at him, and he was kind of impressed.

* * *

Both Elena and Rachel kept quiet for the most part after finding the note that Bonnie sent Elena, which was still crushed in Rachel's hand. Rose moved bags around the room to a chair until Trevor busted down the staircase and spoke.

"He's here. This was a mistake," he panted.

"No, I told you. I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose assured him.

"No!" Trevor retorted. "He wants me dead, Rose."

"He wants them more!" she argued. Trevor was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you. But _I _need to get out of here," he raved. Rose walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Hey," she snapped. "What are we?"

Trevor began to relax, taking a deep breath in and out. "We're family," he responded. "Forever."

Both Rose and Trevor looked at each other and nodded, and then there was a large, raspy knock on the door. Rachel shifted uncomfortably. She had never been in a hostage situation – not that she expected Elena to have been, either. But she had a feeling whoever was going to burst through that door wasn't going to be a good person.

"You're scared," Elena whispered at them.

"Stay here with them," Rose instructed. "And don't make a sound." In a moment, she walked up the staircase to the main level. Elena grabbed Rachel's hand and Rachel tried to remain strong.

But she had a feeling that she wouldn't be given as much mercy as Elena would be.

"Are you listening?" Elena mouthed. Rachel shook her head, but she could see Elena wanted her to listen. She focused in on the conversation.

_"Do you have her in your possession?" _

_"Yes. But that's not all I have. I have better. I have Katerina Petrova and her doppelganger." _

_"That's impossible. Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact." _

_"Then the facts are wrong." _

_"Well? Show them to me." _

_"Elijah, you're a man of honor. You're to be trusted. But I wanna hear you say it again." _

There was a pause. _"You have my word that I will pardon you." _

_"Follow me." _

Rachel stopped tuning in on their conversation and Elena looked at her, surprised. Rachel nodded slightly and Elena took in a deep breath.

_Where are you, Damon? _Rachel growled inside of her head. _If there was ever a time to be chasing me…_

Elena got up from the couch and began pacing. Rachel twirled her long, unwashed hair on her finger and let it rest on the left side of her chest. She habitually moved her hand up to her neck to fidget with her necklace, but it was useless.

Elena snapped around when another man, a much older one, entered the room. His eyes stared at her, as if not believing she was real. Elena tried to keep her breaths short, and Rachel sat straight up in her seat, tense. _If there was ever a time to be chasing me, _she repeated in her head through her teeth.

Elijah, they presumed, flashed over to the both of them, but he looked at the human first. Elena's heartbeat sped up faster as Elijah leaned into her and took in a deep breath.

"Human," Elijah breathed out, acting as if it were surreal. "It's impossible."

His eyes wandered for a moment before he finally settled on Rachel. She didn't know what to do – play the Katherine card or play the Rachel card. It looked like if she played the Rachel card, everyone in the room would attack her. But if she played Katherine, who knows what would happen.

"Katerina…" Elijah trailed off, his accent showing just a bit. "It's been a long time," he told her.

Rachel didn't say anything in return. _Damon, _she whimpered.

Elijah's long hand reached out and touched her face, and she shuddered. For a moment, she thought she was safe, but in the next, Elijah's hand collided with her face and she tumbled backwards. Not as hard as Elena did when Rose hit her, but it was hard. She clutched her face in agony.

_Time to play the Rachel card. _

"I'm not Katherine!" she grunted. "Please. I'm not Katherine."

"She's lying, Elijah," Rose informed him. "She's been trying to play this trick on me all day. It's Katherine. There are no more doppelgangers. It's impossible that there's even one."

Elijah turned around. "Well from what I've seen today, the impossible just might be possible." His voice was so calm, it was scary. He walked up to Rachel and gripped her throat tightly. She choked as he raised her above ground and looked into her eyes.

"The truth?" he prompted. "Are you Katerina Petrova?"

"No," she said in a slow, monotone voice. All of her willpower was drained from her.

"Who are you?" Elijah said through his teeth.

"Rachel Cameron," she answered, still choking slightly. He set her down and she clawed at her throat, grateful for the air. But it wasn't over yet. Elijah reached down and grabbed her hand, causing her to jump. In a moment, he barred his fangs and sunk them into her, and Rachel let out a groan of pain. After a minute, Elijah pulled away and reveled in the taste.

"Her blood is clean, Rose," Elijah told the vampire. "She is not on vervain." He turned around to her. "This is not Katerina Petrova."

"But we still have the human doppelganger," Rose said, stuttering lightly. Elijah nodded and turned back to Rachel for a moment, tilting his head.

"You must be the lead back in the seventies," Elijah whispered to her. "He spoke of you only once."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused. The blood that she had drank last night had gone completely out of her system, and she was left with nothing. She wasn't strong enough to handle whatever was coming next to her.

"Who turned you?" Elijah demanded. Rachel bit her lip and tried to refrain from answering the dark question.

* * *

Finally, Damon and Stefan ended up at the house they were searching for. They parked a little ways away, just so they wouldn't rouse suspicion.

"The house should be just beyond those trees," Damon told his brother. Stefan nodded and began to walk in that direction. "Wait. Now, I've got a little more experience than you do with this sort of thing."

Stefan turned. "So, what's your point?" he demanded.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Rachel is probably who was after Katherine in eighteen sixty four and before that."

"And?" Stefan prompted.

"It puts them at five hundred years old and strong," Damon reminded him. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I'm certain I wanna do it," Stefan said with another incredulous look on his face.

"Because we go in that house, we may not come back out."

"All right, then I won't come out," Stefan agreed.

Damon grimaced. "So noble, Stefan."

Stefan scoffed. "I…can't think of a better reason to die." He paused. "If you loved Rachel as much as I love Elena, you wouldn't be questioning me on this," Stefan pointed out.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"You bring up my love for Rachel one more time"—Damon gave his brother a smirk—"I will chop all of your hair off in the middle of the night and steal your gel collection," he quipped. "Stop trying to get me to feel something for her."

"I'm just telling the truth, Damon." Stefan shrugged. "If you wanna stay here, I'd totally understand." He turned to walk away, and Damon could hear the words in his mind: _Just know I might not be coming out with two doppelgangers. And if I do, Rachel and Elena will hate you with all of their guts for it. _

Damon made a pained expression before he realized he had to do the right thing. He followed after his brother to his possible death.

* * *

Elijah sighed. "It doesn't matter, anyways," he waved it off. "He will decide whether or not he wants to know your sire or not." Elijah turned from Rachel to Elena, and Rachel let out a deep breath. "We should get going. We three have a long journey ahead of us."

"Please, don't let him take us," Elena pleaded to Rose.

Elijah ignored her, as did Rose. "One last piece of business," Elijah continued. "Then we're done." He looked at both of the doppelgangers before turning around and walking over to Trevor.

Trevor inhaled. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh, no. Your apology is not necessary."

"Yes." Trevor nodded. "Yes, it is." He paused. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Elijah sighed. "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, now, I honor." He stopped in front of Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor inhaled deeply. "I _beg _your forgiveness." The desperation to stay alive dripped off of him, soaking by the minute.

"So granted," Elijah said. For a moment, everything was silent, until Elijah took his hand and slapped it against Trevor's head, and the vampire's head became separated from his body. Rose screamed from the back of the room and Rachel flinched and Elena covered her mouth with her hand, gasping lightly.

"You…"

"Don't, Rose," Elijah warned, wiping his hands. "Now that you're free," he continued. Elijah looked at Elena and Rachel.

"Come," he ordered.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out.

"Elena…" Rachel trailed off.

Elijah walked up to her. "What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked Elena.

Elena stuttered. "I-I know that you need it and I know where it is," she told him in confidence. But Rachel knew that confidence wouldn't hold for long.

"Yes?" Elijah prompted.

"I can help you get it," Elena said, her voice shaking.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah demanded.

"It doesn't work that way," Rachel told him. Elena nodded in agreement with her.

Elijah sighed. "Are you two negotiating with me?" he challenged them. When they said nothing, he looked at Rose, who was still recovering over Trevor's dead body in sight of her.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose told him through her teeth.

Elijah looked at Elena and Rachel, but he chose Elena to do the talking instead. He tried using compulsion, but it didn't work on her because of her necklace. Elena breathed heavily.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah mumbled and ripped the necklace off of her. Rachel shuddered as Elijah gripped Elena and pulled her closer.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," he compelled.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," Elena answered. Rachel sighed.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked, ignoring the other doppelganger.

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting," Elijah grumbled. But before he could go any further, there was a clattering noise somewhere in the house. He released Elena and she sighed to herself, feeling like an idiot. Rachel didn't dare say anything.

"What is that?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?" he demanded further.

"I don't know," Rose repeated, because she didn't know. Rachel tried to remain calm. They could still very well die.

Elijah looked back at the two doppelgangers and gripped their arms, dragging them with him. He got to the staircase and yelled at Rose to move. Rose followed Elijah and the doppelgangers. He looked around the house with intent on finding who was in the house. Someone whipped behind Elijah, Elena, and Rachel. With purpose, he shoved Elena out of his way and put Rachel in front of him, using her as a shield or a bargaining chip. All he knew was that this doppelganger was not a necessity, so it did not matter whether she lived or died.

Again, someone whipped past them all. Rachel groaned in pain as Elijah gripped her shoulders hard – much harder than he needed to.

"Rose?" Elijah said through his teeth.

"I don't know who it is," she snapped at him truthfully. Again, someone whipped past them.

"Up here," someone whispered to Elijah. Elijah gripped Rachel harder, making her scream as he looked up at the main staircase. Still keeping her as a shield, he flashed up to the top of the staircase.

"Down here," someone taunted at him. He shoved Rachel to side of him and looked around. A whoosh occurred, and the next thing Elijah knew, there was a wooden stake in his hand, and it just bypassed Rachel's forearm. He pulled the tiny wooden stake out with ease and gripped the doppelganger. With force, he slammed the tiny wooden stake into her lower stomach and she yelled out in pain.

When he looked up, no one was left in the foyer besides him and Rachel.

"Excuse me!" he shouted into the house. "To whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me." He put his hands up in the air. "_You can't_." He dug the wooden stake deeper into Rachel's stomach. She groaned louder. "You hear that? I'm not afraid to kill her. She is of no use to me." He moved over to an abandoned coat rack and tore it off. "You hear that? I repeat." He began to tear off the hooks. "You cannot beat me."

Elijah pushed Rachel forward. "I want the human," he ordered. "On the count of three." He tore off another hook. "Or heads will roll." He paused and tore off the top of the coat rack, leaving the wood sharp. "Starting with hers." Elijah took the wooden stake and pressed it in again. Rachel felt herself giving out. Her body wasn't strong enough for it. "Do we understand each other?" he prompted.

"I'll come with you," Elena appeared at the top of the stairs, her arms crossed. "Just please. Don't hurt my friends. Or her," Elena added. "They just wanted to help me out."

In a flash, Elijah appeared a couple steps below Elena, Rachel still beside him, the wooden stake pooling blood in her core. He pressed it into her more, making her cry out in pain.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked Elena, his hand still gripped on the stake.

"Rach, _duck_!" Elena said quickly, and Rachel did as told. She ducked and Elena activated something, which exploded in Elijah's face. It was vervain. He screamed loudly and Rachel tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her leg in no time after he healed. He pushed the stake further into her and snapped her neck, knowing it wouldn't kill her, but let her roll down the stairs and fall down on the floor, unconscious. In the meantime, Stefan kept darting out wooden stakes towards Elijah, but the vampire was not slowed down. Stefan then decided to run straight into him, making the vampire tumble down the stairs as Rachel did. But Stefan was more hurt than Elijah at the gesture. Elijah got up with grace and gave a menacing glance to Stefan before sauntering forward to end it.

Instead, Damon got the upper hand. He pushed the coat rack Elijah had readied for him into the vampire's heart and backed them up until Damon drove the wood into the wall. Slowly, Elijah's face turned a puce color and he slumped his head, dead.

Rose stumbled out of the corner Damon had her hide in, and Damon glared at her. She stared at him for a moment before flashing out, and Damon set out after her.

"Just let her go," Elena commanded. Damon looked up to see Elena at the top of the stairs, staring at him. He smiled lightly and she took in a deep breath and began to run down the stairs. But he got his hopes up for nothing, because she ran right into Stefan's arms.

"Hey, come here," Stefan said sweetly. "You hurt? You okay?" he asked as Elena pulled him into a hug. Damon watched as Elena snuggled up to his brother right in front of him, and his heart dropped fifty feet.

But Elena soon realized his existence. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"You're welcome," he mouthed back, giving her a small wink. Elena relaxed into Stefan's hug until she pulled away to see Rachel at the bottom of the stairs. The human rushed to her side, not knowing what to do. A pool of blood surrounded Rachel's abdomen, staining her black dress. Her neck was tossed to the side and her hands were limp.

"Is she dead?" Elena asked.

"No," Damon said, walking over to Rachel. "He just snapped her neck." He paused to pull the wooden stake out from her body, which was hard. It was dug in deep into her stomach. "She'll be out for a while, considering how fast she's healed in the last couple of days."

"Did she tell you what's wrong?" Stefan asked him.

"No," Damon repeated. In a movement, he put his arms under her body and lifted her up so her limp, bloody self rested on him. "Let's go," he demanded, carrying Rachel out of the house.

* * *

She still wasn't awake by the time they returned back to the boarding house, but Damon knew she wouldn't be out much longer. He needed to find out what was going on with her before it got out of hand.

But he couldn't do anything at the moment, so he went down to the study to get a drink in the meantime. But Stefan joined him soon after.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked after tasting his bourbon.

"She's home," Stefan responded.

"And you're here why?" he said bitterly.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy," Stefan explained. Damon handed Stefan the glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Here," he offered.

"Thanks."

Damon turned back to the bar and poured himself a glass.

"Listen," Stefan started. "What Rose told Elena about the curse…" he trailed off.

"I know," Damon replied. "We'll keep her safe." _And I'll get no credit for it, as always, _he thought bitterly, but he knew it was overrated. Damon knew Elena was determined to keep her feelings buried.

He drank out of the glass he poured and heard Stefan put his down.

"You know the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other," Stefan reasoned with him. Damon turned his head in surprise. "We let Katherine come between us. We let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her."

"Yes, Stefan, heard it all before," Damon said bitterly, drained his glass, and tried to walk out.

"Hey." Stefan caught Damon's attention.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Pushing Rachel onto you," Stefan started. "And for being the guy who made you turn a hundred and forty five years ago."

Damon ignored the Rachel part. "Enough, Stef. It's late. No need to rehash that."

"Well you know what?" Stefan called out after him. "I never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it." He paused. Damon didn't even turn. "I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone." Damon turned around finally. "Guess I just need my brother." Stefan nodded to him when no words were spoken. He turned to walk out, but turned around again. "And Damon?"

Damon said nothing, but he didn't move, so Stefan continued.

"Elijah had a chance to kill Rachel tonight," Stefan told him. "But he didn't. He let her live." Stefan paused. "I don't think that was just him being nice." Damon looked somewhere else, trying to avoid it. "I know she's pushing you away, Damon, but try and get her to stay. Try and protect her."

When Damon was silent once more, Stefan turned and walked out this time for real, and Damon turned back to himself.

In a flash, Damon was gone.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the bathroom in her guest bedroom, twisting her hair up into a ponytail. The side of her stomach still ached with the pain from Elijah's force, and her neck wasn't feeling so hot, either. But she managed to get all of the crusted blood off of her body, not that she could say the same thing about the dress. Rachel fingered the material in her hands, feeling the soft silk. It was an expensive dress, too. Rachel sighed.

"Cute PJs," Damon quipped as he showed up at her door, leaning against the frame. Rachel didn't turn around as she let out a breath of air.

"I'm tired, Damon," she warned him and slowly turned around. "It's been a long day."

"How's the side?" Damon asked, walking into her room and ignoring her comment. Rachel inhaled and responded, folding the dress over her arm.

"It hurts," she admitted. "But I'm okay." Rachel held up the dress and examined the dark red stain on the side. "My dress isn't."

"I'll buy you a new one," Damon promised. Rachel smiled at him and put the dress down on the bench at the foot of her bed.

"Thank you," she told him carefully after a pause. "For saving me today. Even though I know it wasn't all for me."

"You're right." Damon nodded his head. "It wasn't all for you."

She crossed her arms. "And you came in here to tell me this?"

"No, I came in here to ask you about why you're not strong enough," Damon snapped with a grin. "Why aren't you strong enough?" He pronounced the words carefully.

Rachel stiffened and let out a deep breath. "I'm fine, Damon," she said at last. "This is none of your concern."

"_You're _my concern," he said darkly. "And I'm concerned at the moment."

"Stop acting like you care," Rachel snapped, though she didn't mean to sound so harsh. Nevertheless, she continued. "You lied to me, Damon. You lied to me about how you felt back in the seventies. You weren't in love with me and you know it."

"Listen to yourself!" Damon hissed. "You're telling me how I'm supposed to feel." He took a step forward, but she stepped back.

"I'm telling you that I know you lied," Rachel answered softly. "And please don't tell me you didn't, Damon. You know it wasn't true. We both do."

Damon hesitated for a moment, debating on whether or not to argue for or against his lie. But he didn't get a chance to speak.

"You love Elena," Rachel whispered. "Not me. So please don't do anything stupid."

"Elena's in love with my brother."

"Which makes it easier for you to love her!" Rachel said with a sour smile. "I know you, Damon. I'm not blind. You're in love with things you can't have."

Damon nodded. "You're right." He moved closer to her, inching so she wouldn't back away. "I'm in love with something I can't have."

Rachel inhaled sharply as she looked into his bright eyes. "Please don't," she whispered to him.

"I just need to say it," he repeated Stefan's earlier words. "And you just need to hear it."

"I don't want to do this, Damon."

"But I need to." Damon paused and brought his hands to Rachel's face. "I love you, Rachel." He heard her breath catch. "You were right. I wasn't in love with you in the seventies. I was in love with the thought of you. The thought of Katherine." Damon paused. "But now I'm in love with you. _You_, Rachel Cameron. Not Katherine Pierce."

"What you're feeling is wrong," she told him softly. "It's the same story over again, Damon. You're in love with Elena, and I'm her replacement."

Damon sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to recognize that what I'm feeling for you is real?"

"Because I'm the middle one!" she responded harshly. "I'm the one split in the center. One side is Katherine and one side is Elena. That's the only way people are going to see it for the rest of eternity."

"I don't think of you like that."

"Then why did you get in the car today, Damon?" Rachel pressured. "Was it because you wanted to help save the girl your brother loves, because you wanted to save _me, _or because you love Elena?"

"What does it matter?" Damon whispered. "Nothing I say is going to make you believe me."

"Answer it," she demanded him. "And give me the truth, Damon. I'll see right through you."

"No," Damon said adamantly. "I'm not going to tell you. If I tell you what I feel, you're going to assume it's wrong."

"Try me."

"No," Damon insisted. "I'm not going to give you another excuse to run away from me." Rachel was silent for a moment. "It doesn't matter," he said when she didn't respond. "I know how I feel. And you just needed to hear it from me."

He removed his hands from her face and reached into his pocket to grab the necklace he'd been harboring. Rachel gasped in surprise.

"My necklace," she breathed. "I thought...I thought I lost it forever. Damon..." Rachel trailed off and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Damon smiled. He stepped closer with the clasp open and secured the necklace around her neck. His hands brushed her skin before he tore them away. "Do you believe me now?"

She sighed and looked down at the diamond letter. "It doesn't change anything for me, Damon," Rachel persisted. "Even if you're telling the truth, I just don't know how to believe you anymore."

"Will you at least stay?" Damon pressured. "I'll protect you." He chuckled lightly. "I've kind of been ordered to."

"Why do I need protecting?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows. "Elena's the human doppelganger. She's the one they need to sacrifice. Not me. I'm a vampire. Rose told me I defeated the purpose."

"Elijah had a chance to kill you tonight," Damon told her. "He didn't. Which means he knew whoever he is working for does not want you dead. He talked game, but one thrust and he could've drove that stake through your heart." Rachel shuddered. "But he didn't, which makes you obviously important."

"I'm a vampire."

"I know."

"I can protect myself."

"Look at that wound and tell me that again."

"Moment of weakness."

"I beg to differ."

Rachel sighed. There was no winning with Damon. He smirked at her as he felt her give up. "Goodnight," he said after a moment and walked forward. He could feel her breath intake as he leaned in, but he ended up going for her forehead. He wouldn't push it.

Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Damon turned around slowly and locked his eyes on Rachel. She sighed.

"I'm staying in Mystic Falls," she decided finally. "I...I think it's best that I stay here. With Elena. With Stefan. With...you," Rachel concluded. Damon nodded and tried not to smile, which wasn't hard. He still wasn't getting what he wanted. "But we're going to need to come up with a story. I can't be in the shadows forever. I can't pretend to be Elena every time I want to go out in public. I just can't do it anymore, Damon."

Damon sighed heavily before nodding at her. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll work something out with Elena. You won't have to pretend anymore, Rachel." Damon hesitated. "No more running?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but she eventually sighed. "For now," she agreed. Damon realized that was the best he would get. "Thank you," Rachel said again. Damon nodded to her and left, finally leaving her so that she could sleep in her own bed tonight.

* * *

When Damon got to Elena's house, the lights were off in her room, indicating she was asleep. Sighing, he jumped up to her room and snuck into her bedroom through the window. He needed to do something before the night was officially over.

Damon took out the vervain necklace he had rescued from captivity at the mansion earlier today and walked up to Elena's bed. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing steady. It was peaceful. Calm.

Trying not to wake her up, Damon clasped the necklace around her neck with delicate fingers. Elena twitched, but she didn't wake up. For an extra moment, he stared at her, wondering if what he did earlier tonight was a mistake.

_"You're in love with Elena, and I'm her replacement." _

Could Rachel have been right? Was he masking his feelings for Elena with his feelings for Rachel? They looked so alike...he felt his heart break. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to repeat history. He didn't want to make Rachel run from him again, miserable.

But maybe it was time. Time to stop revolving his life around doppelgangers. Damon's hand lightly brushed a piece of hair out of Elena's face. His heart pained.

With a light sigh, Damon flashed out of Elena's room and closed the window so she wouldn't realize anyone was there the next morning.

* * *

**Seriously, that was the longest chapter I've _ever _written in the history of time. Not even I Can Never Love Again can top that. Oh my God. It literally took forever. **

**I am sorry for that if it was a pain to read. My writing's not exactly the best...**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. LOL the longest chapter in history of longest chapters that I've written is probably going to get like 2 reviews. *Slap forehead***

_**Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!**_

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_


	9. Katerina

**Back with a new chapter! Loved the reviews last chapter, keep 'em coming! Please!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**Katerina**

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Damon opened the front door with a creak, revealing the person behind it to be a beautiful doppelgänger by the name of Elena Gilbert.

"Hello, Elena," Damon said with a smile. His eyes spotted the vervain necklace on her neck. Elena inhaled.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked him. "He called. Said it was important."

Damon jerked his head inside of the house. "Right this way," he said, opening the door and stepping aside. Elena stepped into the house, her eyes lowered cautiously.

"Hey," Stefan said as Elena walked inside. Elena fixed the backpack strap on her shoulder and someone descended from the stairs, interrupting their meeting. Rachel looked at them all, confused, and looked straight at Elena.

"Hey, Elena," Rachel said softly.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked her, motioning to her side.

"Almost healed," Rachel admitted. "You?"

"Fine." Elena nodded and turned back to Stefan. "What is this about?"

Stefan turned to reveal someone who exited the study cautiously. It was Rose, the woman who had held Rachel and Elena captive.

"You," Elena whispered. Rachel had, of course, already known that the pixie-haired old vampire was in the house, and she didn't like it very much. Rose gave an awkward smile and half-waved. Elena looked at Stefan like he was crazy for letting her into the house.

"Okay, you have to know that I only understand what I've picked up over the years and that I-I don't know what's true and what's not true," Rose stuttered as she paced in the study. Elena and Rachel sat on the couch while Stefan and Damon sat on each side of the pacing Rose. The only one who benefitted from this meeting was Elena, because Rachel, Stefan, and Damon already knew what Rose had told them. "That's the problem with all of this vampire crap. But Klaus, I _know_ is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"One of the Originals," Damon filled in. "He's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan pointed out.

"Like Elijah," Elena guessed.

"No." Rose sighed. "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose's hands rested on her hips.

"Klaus is known to be _the oldest,_" Stefan explained to the human doppelgänger. Elena held up her hand.

"Okay, so, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the _history _of time is coming after me?" she prompted.

"Yes," Rose agreed at the same time Stefan shook his head in disagreement and commented, "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean," Damon intervened, "if what she's saying is true—"

"Which it is," Rose assured him.

"And you're not just saying it so we don't _kill _you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid _maybe_," Damon told Elena. "And we still don't know why Elijah spared Rachel."

"Yeah, I don't…I don't quite get that," Rose admitted. "I mean…no one ever knew there was another doppelgänger besides Katherine, let alone Elena. To find out there was another doppelgänger must've been a surprise to Elijah, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill her when he had the chance."

"Look," Stefan interrupted. "Elijah's dead, so no one else even knows that you two exist."

"Not that you know of," Rose corrected.

"That's…not helping," Damon told Rose with a slightly sour tone.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid _eyes _on him. I mean, we're talking _centuries _of truth mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could be some stupid bedtime story," Stefan proclaimed.

"He's _real_," Rose assured them. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it." Her tone was harsh. "If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Damon sighed. "All right, we're shaking," he quipped. "You made your point."

Without a word, Elena fixed her backpack strap and got up from the couch.

"Come on, Rachel," Elena said to the vampire.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Elena as she got up and started to walk out. Rachel raised her eyebrows but shrugged and stood up to follow Elena.

"School," Elena breathed out carefully. "I'm late."

"Whoa," Rachel stopped her. "And I'm going _why_?"

"We have to get you enrolled," Elena told her. "If you're going to pretend to be my twin like we planned over the phone"—Elena shot a look to Stefan—"we've got to pretend that you're a normal, high school girl." The irony did not lack in that statement.

Rachel sighed. "But _school_? I was almost nineteen when I was turned."

Elena frowned. "If you're going to spin this story, you have to actually spin it," she demanded. "Let's go, we're late."

Rachel scowled. "So_ demanding, _Elena," she snapped. "But fine. Let me get my jacket."

As Rachel left, Stefan stood. "Wait. Let me, uh, let me grab my stuff. I'll come with you."

"That's okay," Elena assured him as Rachel walked out with a leather jacket on top of her silk mint green shirt and black jeans. "I know where it is. We'll be fine." Her tone was sour towards him, and Stefan partly understood why. Rachel turned to leave, but Damon stopped her.

"Uh, Rach?" Damon prompted. He turned to Elena. "Why don't you just enroll Rachel yourself? It's probably not a good idea for her to be out in public, anyway, with you having not told your aunt yet." His hand slightly grazed Rachel's arm, as if bracing to pull it with him.

"I'll be fine Damon," Rachel assured him. "Low profile."

"But—" Damon argued.

"I'm going with Elena," Rachel said, making the final decision. Damon narrowed his eyes at her and she escaped him before he could grab her arm.

"She's in denial," Damon said to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan snapped.

A while after Rachel and Elena left the boarding house, Elena pulled up at the school and turned to Rachel. "I need you to do me a favor," Elena said quickly.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Pretend to be me for a day," Elena blurted out.

Rachel blinked. "What?"

"I know you hate pretending to be me," Elena sympathized. "But I need to talk to Katherine, and if Stefan and Damon knew this, they wouldn't let me go."

"But, Elena, do you think that's really such a good idea…? I mean, Katherine's evil, she's—"

"I didn't ask you for your opinion on what I'm going to do, I asked you if you would pretend to be me for a little while," Elena said with a slight attitude. But Rachel understood.

"How about I go with you?" Rachel proposed. "I could help. I know Katherine."

"But if Stefan and Damon find out that I'm not at school, they'll freak and I won't get to figure out everything I need to know about Klaus," Elena argued. "Please, Rachel? If anyone asks, just tell them you're me. And tell Stefan and Damon if they call that _you _went off to feed or something." Elena extended her phone.

Rachel sighed and pulled out her own phone. "You should have a phone," Rachel told her. "Take mine. I'll take yours." Rachel stopped. "What about our necklaces? The vervain will burn me."

"Just say that you lost it when we were taken," Elena told her. "As long as Stefan and Damon don't physically see you without that necklace, you'll be fine. No one else really knows I have it back." She paused. "But you're going to have to take off your necklace."

Rachel nodded and unclasped the chain from her neck, slipping the necklace into her pocket. Elena passed Rachel a decoy bag full of books and Rachel fit it on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Elena said as Rachel opened the door. Rachel nodded.

"Call me if you need anything," Rachel ordered and stepped out of the car into the bright sunlight. She looked around, overwhelmed. It had been…forever since she had been at a high school. A really, really long time. Back in the seventies, she lied about her age to be a bartender, and she lied about her age to drink. Sometimes, she felt older than she actually was.

With a deep breath, she spotted Jeremy and Bonnie and figured them her best bet.

"Hey, guys," Rachel breathed as she jogged up to them.

"We were just talking about you," Jeremy informed her. Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, Stefan and Damon needed me over at the boarding house." She fidgeted with the strap on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Rachel said quickly. "Everything's fine." She took in another deep breath. "Uh…was I interrupting, or?" She tried to put on her best Elena smile.

"No," Bonnie said at the same time Jeremy said, "Yes." Bonnie's head turned over to him and he stuttered.

"I mean…I was just going to ask you if you wanted to shoot some pool later at the grill," Jeremy offered. "You can…uh, come too, Elena," he said after a while. Rachel tried not to smile. Jeremy obviously had a crush on Bonnie. It was so obvious she felt like laughing right then and there.

"Uh, why?" Bonnie asked, completely forgetting that Elena was beside them.

"Why what?" Jeremy continued.

"Well, you've never asked me to play a game a pool before, so why now?" she prompted.

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "Obviously I _was _interrupting something. So, I'm just going to…uh…go." She jerked her thumbs in a backwards direction and began to walk away. But she just couldn't help herself – she had to listen.

_"Uh, I don't know. I just thought it would be fun. Never mind." _

_"No. Uh, hey, okay. Sure. It's just…" _

_"It's just what?" _

_"It's just, you're Elena's little brother. I mean, did you see the look on her face?" _

Jeremy scoffed and Bonnie did the same, and it was an awkward type of laughter for a moment. Rachel felt herself smile.

_"Sure. It's just I'm _really_ bad at pool." _

_"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." _

After that small conversation, Rachel tuned out and pulled out Elena's main notebook for school. Quickly, she skimmed over the classroom numbers and sighed, walking into the school to start her day.

_School, _Rachel scoffed in her mind. _What a complete waste of human energy. _

* * *

"All right, Rosebud," Damon quipped as he bounced into the study to see Rose. "I need some answers." He raised his eyebrows when he saw Rose wiping at her eyes. "Oh, please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head," he said insensitively.

Rose grabbed a tissue. "Have you always been this sensitive?"

"Little vampire switch, you just"—Damon made a _pfft _sound—"for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it," he whispered.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine," Rose challenged. Damon did a double take.

"Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation," Rose corrected. "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend and the second Petrova doppelgänger at the same time must be difficult."

Damon looked at her in disbelief. "I'm not in love with anyone," he lied.

"You wanna try that again?"

Damon flitted to face Rose and gave her a light sour smile. "Don't get on my bad side," he warned.

"Then show me your good side," she challenged.

He ignored her. "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

"Come on," Damon argued. "Somebody's gotta know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close," Rose countered.

"Humor me," Damon commanded. "You got in touch with Elijah. How'd you do it?"

"Through a very _low _somebody on the totem pole," Rose responded. "A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect!" Damon exclaimed. "I'll drive."

"No," Rose argued. "You forget, not all of us can do sun."

Damon looked outside to see the sunlight, and Rose carefully avoiding it. "Then _you _drive," he suggested. "Come on," Damon urged, and Rose reluctantly obliged.

* * *

"Stefan," Caroline called out to the vampire, bouncing up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Caroline responded. "Um, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?" she asked after a pause.

"Oh, well, I didn't see Elena today, so I'm assuming she went home sick. I was just going to stop by and see if she's okay."

"Ditcher." Caroline laughed. But on the inside, she thought, _where the fuck is Rachel? Elena said she would be here!_

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about her," Stefan admitted.

"Stefan!" someone called out, and Stefan and Caroline turned to see "Elena" walking towards them. Rachel braced herself by covering her chest with her jacket and her hair. Before she made the snap decision to rendezvous with Stefan, hoping to get him off of her back since he had been calling and texting all day, she switched clothes with a classmate as a bet. Rachel now sported a beige-colored tank top, which she covered with her leather jacket. She had gotten a million texts from Caroline, asking to know where Rachel was. But, unfortunately, Rachel was in class and Elena's phone was put on silent.

"Hey," Stefan said wearily. "I didn't see you today."

"I was around," Rachel admitted. "I'm sorry, I just…I needed some time alone to think. Kind of really focused today, actually." Rachel gave a nervous laugh.

Stefan nodded. "Understandable," he replied. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel assured him.

"Where's Rachel?" Stefan asked.

Rachel blanked for a moment. "Uh…she…she…" Caroline shot Rachel a look. "She went out to feed," Rachel answered immediately. "Yeah. Said she was feeling a little bit woozy from the attack last night. After she registered, she took off. But she said she'd be back at the boarding house tonight. After I introduce her to Jenna, of course, and let Jenna deal with that."

"Oh," Stefan said. "That's good."

"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "Uh, I'm just going to…go hang out with Jeremy and Bonnie at the Grill for a little while." She waved to them. "Bye."

Stefan opened his mouth as Rachel walked away, possibly to ask if he could come with her but before he could, Caroline interrupted them, and Rachel took in a deep breath, grateful for it. She took out her phone and called Elena after getting out of earshot from Stefan and Caroline.

"Rachel?" Elena said into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" Rachel whispered into the phone. "Stefan's onto me and I don't know what to do because I don't have your necklace and he saw you this morning, so he knows you have it."

"Relax," Elena commanded. "What are you doing now?"

"Uh, going to the Grill with Jeremy and Bonnie? But I think Caroline might be taking them there. But I don't know what else to do. I'll come and meet you in the tomb," Rachel decided.

"No, no," Elena objected. "Don't. I'm getting somewhere with Katherine. Just…okay, how about this? Say that I went home instead of going to the Grill and you go to the Grill as yourself and hang out with Bonnie and Jeremy. But keep an eye on Stefan and make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

"But, Elena—"

"I have to go, Rach. I'm sorry." In a moment, she hung up the phone. So, instead, Rachel sighed and dialed a different number.

"Hello?" Damon snapped into the phone.

"Hello to you, too, Damon," Rachel snapped lightly.

She could hear Damon smile. "Sorry, Elena. What do you need?"

_Oh, shit, _Rachel thought. _I'm on Elena's phone. Right. _"Whatever. Where are you?" Rachel pressured.

"Getting into Richmond with Rose," Damon answered. Rachel mentally groaned. Richmond was a few hours away – by the time she got there, Damon and Rose would be heading back. "We're going to meet some dude named Slater. Hey, how's Rachel?"

Rachel did a double take. "What?"

"I asked you how Rachel was. Sorry the reception here sucks," Damon apologized. "Did she enroll in school?"

Rachel swallowed. "Yeah," she answered. "She…uh, she's right here. Went off to feed for a while, but she's back now."

"Is she all right? Feeling better?"

Rachel sighed. "What's it to you, Damon?" she snapped.

Damon laughed. "Sorry, Elena, I didn't know it was humanly possible for you to get jealous," he retorted. Rachel stiffened. Of course. He was only inquiring about her because he was trying to make Elena jealous.

"Would you like to talk to her, Damon?" she said through closed teeth.

"Yes, please," he sung. Rachel inhaled angrily and brought the phone down to her waist and said quietly. "Rachel, it's Damon. I don't want to talk to him. But he said he wanted to talk to you. Too bad. He's only asking to talk to me to get you jealous. Seriously? Yes. Okay." The conversation was awkward with herself, but she did it anyway. "Sorry, Damon, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"What?" Damon asked, his voice higher. "Why not?"

"You heard her," Rachel snapped. "Bye, Damon."

"But, Elena—"

She felt like Elena when she hung up the phone on Damon angrily, but he deserved it. She groaned loudly and looked around, trying to find the girl she had switched clothes with earlier. Her name was Monica, and she was a tall, beautiful blonde. Rachel looked around desperately until she finally found the same girl with her mint green silk shirt on. What was she ever thinking, giving it to some big-breasted whore? She shook her head and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, Elena!" Monica raved. "I just _love _this shirt. I'm sorry you lost the bet earlier." Monica pouted, but she was very unapologetic. Rachel knew the compulsion was a long shot, but did it matter at this point?

"Monica," she said sweetly. "We're going to go back inside and go into the women's restroom. Each of us will switch our tops and we will forget that this happened. Right?"

"…Uh, sure," Monica said. Rachel sighed. It wasn't the best compulsion, considering the circumstances, but it'll have to do. She grabbed Monica's hand and pulled her back into the school into the restrooms. Three minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with her silk top back on and clipped the letter necklace onto her neck, just in time to catch Jeremy leaving for the Grill.

* * *

"Back entrance," Damon said, dragging out the words. "How convenient."

"That's the point," Rose told him. "We can't all have little daylight rings." He sensed jealousy in her voice. Damon held up his hand and flashed the ring at her.

"How do you know this Slater guy's even here?" Damon challenged.

"I called him," Rose explained. "He's here. He's always here."

"Good." With his speed, he shoved Rose up against a parking garage pillar and held her by her jacket. "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in _any way_, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat," he threatened and paused. "It's something I'm very good at.

But Rose didn't take it. She turned them so his arm was twisted in her hand and his body was pressed against the car. Damon grunted as she warned _him, _in return. "I'm older than you. And stronger. _Don't _get on my bad side," Rose repeated his earlier words and jerked him around. "You can trust me," she told him surely and turned to walk away. Damon followed her after a reluctant pause.

"So what's with you and this second doppelgänger?" Rose asked. "Over the phone, it sounded like she doesn't want to speak to you. This morning, I could tell she was about to punch you in the face."

Damon chuckled lightly. "That's Rachel's way of telling me she loves me," he joked.

Rose glared at him. "You're full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Whatever," Damon brushed it off. "Rachel and I are complicated. She hates me, I sent years tracking her down…" He smiled. "Like I said, you wouldn't want to get on my bad side." They entered the shop through the dark back entrance.

Rose smiled at him. "I think you really mean not to get on your good side," she retorted. He decided he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Rose shimmied out of her jacket and walked into the shop, exposing herself to the sun. Damon was largely confused.

"Whoa, what about the, uh, _sunlight_?" he offered.

"Double paned and tempered," Rose said quickly, referring to the windows. "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Damon hummed in agreement.

"That, _and _the free Wi-Fi," a man interrupted them, smiling. Rose smiled back.

"Hey," she said, pulling the vampire into a hug.

"Hey," the man – Slater, Damon guessed – said back.

"How are you?"

"Good." They pulled away. "I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

Rose hummed. "Mm, it's a long story. _But, _I want you to meet—" She looked at Damon, but barely got the first letter of his name out as Slater interrupted.

"Damon Salvatore," he said immediately, slapping his hand down on the bar counter. Damon raised his eyebrows, but Slater continued. "Turned eighteen sixty four, Mystic Falls, by Katherine Pierce, a.k.a. Katerina Petrova."

Damon tried to be impressed, but it was just weird. "So, I take it I was right?" Slater turned his direction towards Rose. "What I told you about the tomb under the church is true?"

"Yes." Rose nodded. "It was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater smiled with an idiot grin on his face and stuck his hand out to Damon. "It's nice to meet you," he said. Damon just stared at Rose and shook Slater's hand awkwardly. "Maybe," Slater corrected and turned back to Rose. "What's…going on, Rose? Where's, uh, Trevor?" Damon made a face as Rose stayed silent for an extra moment. He turned away to refrain from ruining the sad moment between the two friends.

After Rose explained what happened, Slater exhaled greatly. "And you're _sure _Elijah's dead?" he asked.

"Beyond dead," Damon assured him. Slater, Rose, and Damon walked to an empty table, which was only occupied by a MacBook laptop.

"Trevor was a good man," Slater admitted. "Helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was going for my psych Ph.D." They all sat down at the table.

"Slate's been in college since seventy four," she informed Damon."

"When I was turned," Slater admitted. "I have eighteen degrees, three masters, and four PhDs."

Damon rolled his eyes. He hated show-offs. "The point?" he growled.

Slater caught on. "Exactly," he said sourly. "I mean, what _is _the point? What _should _I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."

Rose interrupted. "We need your help," she said eventually. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

Slater didn't hesitate. "Craigslist," he answered. Damon stared at him, slightly peeved.

"Really?" he asked.

"Seriously," Slater responded. "I respond to a personal ad that gets sent out to somebody, who knows somebody who knows Elijah. Who's _dead_." Slater dragged out the words. "And that's where my connection ends."

Damon swallowed. Really? They drove all the way out here for this?

* * *

"Hey, guys," Rachel said as she approached Stefan and Damon after playing a game of pool with Jeremy, who thought she was Elena. She didn't correct him.

"Hey..." Stefan's eyes settled on Rachel's chest. "Rachel. What are you doing back so early? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel said. Caroline gave her a glance, a worried one. They both knew Stefan was about to leave. "I just wanted to stop by. Just to say hi."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Where's Elena?"

"Oh, she went home." Rachel gulped. "Said she didn't feel up to a game of pool. So I decided to fill in for her when I got back."

"Have you two told Jenna about you yet?" Caroline asked, playing along. Rachel shook her head.

"No, not yet. Jenna's not back yet. So," Rachel quickly moved on, "what were we talking about?"

"Nothing," Stefan said at last. "I was just leaving."

"Wait," Rachel and Caroline said at the same time, and gave each other warning glances.

"No, no." Stefan shook his head. "Something is going on. You have two seconds to come clean," Stefan looked at both of them. "I know you pretended to be Elena back at school. It wasn't hard, considering the fact that you weren't wearing her necklace."

Rachel sighed. "That damn necklace," she muttered. He glared at her.

"Two seconds," he warned.

Caroline opened her mouth, but Rachel intervened.

"I don't feed off of humans."

No one heard her except for Caroline and Stefan, but they heard her all right. Stefan and Caroline stared at her, their mouths opened slightly. Rachel sighed.

"I…I didn't want to tell you all. I don't heal as quickly because I don't feed as often, and when I feed, I only feed off of animals." Rachel took in a deep breath. "And I really don't feed often. I starve myself sometimes." She hung her head. "_That's _why I'm still not better. I've been lying, because my wound is still the same as it was yesterday. Damon thinks I drink blood bags, but I don't."

Stefan stared at her, his mouth almost to the floor. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me? You know I don't feed like that, either."

"But it's different," she insisted and sat down in a chair. "I don't do it because I'm addicted to blood. You saw me drink that officer's blood back when the Sheriff captured us. Sometimes, when I really, really, really need to feed and I don't feel like feeding off of animal blood, I feed on the deceased. Their blood isn't great, but it helps," Rachel admitted.

Stefan sighed. "Why don't you feed off of humans then?" Stefan asked. But Rachel knew he was going to want to go to Elena any minute.

"I don't…_want _to be a vampire," Rachel said honestly. "I wanted to be human. Blood tastes fine, I just...I don't really like it. It sounds weird, I know, but I don't find this lifestyle appealing."

"Did she get some sort of freaky super power?" Caroline asked, her mouth on the floor at this point. "Self control? No way. That's impossible."

"If she wanted it enough," Stefan admitted, "nothing's impossible."

Caroline sighed. "That's _so _not fair."

"Why don't you tell Damon?" Stefan prompted. Rachel breathed slowly.

"Damon…he doesn't understand," Rachel confessed. "He thinks being a vampire is about the kill, the hunt, the prey, the predator." She shook her head. "I know he would try to get me onto human blood if I told him this." Rachel gave Stefan a warning look. "That's why he can't know why I'm not strong enough."

Stefan puckered his lips. "Tell me where Elena is and I'll keep your secret," Stefan promised. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stefan," Caroline growled.

"Where's Elena?" he pressured.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not telling you."

Stefan turned his head to Caroline and she shook her head. "She's not in any danger," Caroline assured him.

"I would not have let her put herself in danger," Rachel told Stefan firmly.

"Put herself in danger where?" Stefan asked them. "What are you—?" Stefan stopped his own sentence and paused for a moment. "She's with Damon, isn't she?"

"Ew!" Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No," Rachel said firmly. "I would not have let Elena go off with Damon."

"Then where is she?" Stefan asked them. "Rachel, I won't tell Damon what you just told me if you tell me where Elena is."

"Oh, so you've stooped to blackmail now?" Rachel challenged. Stefan sighed.

"No," he exhaled. "Just tell me where she is." He looked at Caroline and back at Rachel. But Rachel wouldn't budge, and she didn't even care that Stefan would tell Damon, even though she knew he was bluffing.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said softly. "But I'm not going to tell you where she is."

Stefan scoffed and left the Grill angrily, leaving Caroline and Rachel alone.

* * *

"Do you know anything about another doppelgänger?" Rose asked Slater. "One in the seventies?"

Slater shook his head. "Katherine's bloodline ended with her…that's all I know," he confessed. "Why? Is there another doppelgänger?" Slater pressured.

Damon shook his head. "Purely a rumor," he lied. "But here's what I don't get," Damon moved on, his voice raspy. "Elijah can move around in the day. Which means that the original people knew the secret of the day ring," Damon pointed out. "Now why would Klaus wanna lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

Slater leaned forward. "To keep the werewolves from lifting it," he informed. "If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever, and vice-versa."

"But werewolves are extinct," Rose intervened.

"True," Slater agreed, "I've never seen one, but rumor has it—"

"Not such a rumor," Damon interrupted. Rose snapped her head at him.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater guessed. Damon smiled. "God, I have _got _to visit this place. It sounds _awesome._"

Damon countered, "'Awesome' doesn't even begin to describe it." He paused. "Wait. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" he asked.

Slater raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, can we render the moonstone useless and stop the curse from being broken?" Damon asked.

"Well, yeah, probably," Slater agreed. "But why would you wanna do that?"

Damon shot him a smile. "Tell me how," he pushed.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that'll piss off an Original and keep me from walking in the sun?" Slater proposed.

"You wanna walk in the sun? Well I can make that happen, _if _you help us," Damon negotiated. But out of nowhere, the windows beside them all broke, and the sun streamed in. Along with the screaming and yelling from everyone's mouths, Rose and Slater burned. Damon looked above the table to try to find out who broke the windows, but he couldn't find anyone suspicious. Rose and Slater yelled and their skin crackled, burning in the sunlight. Damon moved over to Rose and covered her with her jacket, but it wasn't enough. She stopped screaming, but she was still burnt. He ushered her out of the shop, but she was slowing him down, and they needed to be inconspicuous. He gripped her and pulled her up into his arms and walked _fast _to the car at the back entrance. He set her down and breathed heavily.

"You're gonna be okay," he told her.

"I know. I just…" She trailed off.

"Who was behind that?" Damon snapped.

"I don't know," Rose claimed. "Where's Slater?" she asked quickly.

"Iowa by now, who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this. He's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me," Rose vouched.

"Then who did?" Damon pressured.

"It's Klaus!" she told him, afraid. "Don't you understand?" Rose sobbed. "You don't know this man. We're dead. We're all dead." She sobbed more, and Damon just stood silent, contemplating. He tried to comfort her, but he just shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

"You're back," Rachel gasped as Damon returned home with Rose on his tail. Rose cleared her throat and brushed past them to go upstairs and shower. "I was worried. Stefan told me what happened."

"Don't pretend like you care," Damon said bitterly and brushed past her. Rachel turned around at him.

"What's wrong, Damon?" she asked.

"Did you forget that you completely ignored me today when I wanted to talk to you?" Damon challenged. Rachel kneaded her forehead.

"Listen, Damon, I was acting really stupid." She broke out a nervous laugh. "See, Elena wanted me to pretend to be her all day today, so she gave me her phone, and I ended up forgetting that it was hers when I called you. And then you started talking about me and…" Rachel trailed off and crossed her arms. "Oh, yeah. And you tried to make Elena jealous by asking to put me on the phone."

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped. "I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah?" she prompted. "About what?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Things, Rach. Does it matter?" Damon growled and walked further into the living room. Rachel followed him.

"Yes, it does matter!" she objected. "I pretended to be Elena and you tried to make me jealous by asking how…_I _was." Rachel made a confused face. "Oh, Damon, you know what I mean."

Damon frowned. "I'm getting tired of your pointless arguments," he warned her. "You should stop."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Is that a threat?" she prompted. He stepped closer.

"A very highly recommended suggestion," Damon corrected. "And I highly recommend that you take it." He brushed past her, but she turned around.

"You say you love me and think you mean it," Rachel blurted out. Damon stopped. "But how can you mean it if you're trying to make someone else jealous by pretending to care about me?" Damon turned around. "Is that all I am to you? A card? A pawn in your little game to get the better doppelgänger?"

Damon opened his mouth, but replaced it with a smile. "What happened to being worried about me?" he said innocently. She narrowed her eyes.

"I can see you're completely fine," she replied. "Now answer the question."

"What does it matter!" Damon gave a short laugh. "You made your feelings clear for me last night. You will never stop hating me, Rachel." He shook his head. "You've held onto a grudge so long you don't know how to let it go." Damon paused. "Everything I say to you, you take it as a lie."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but he shook his head. "I'm done fighting with you, Rachel." He paused. "You're denying me. You'll always deny me." He looked at the floor and back up at her. "I was an idiot to think you could possibly love me after all these years of running from me."

She wanted to say something – anything – but the truth was, he was completely right. Maybe she was denying him, and maybe she always knew she would. He walked out of the living room and she sat down on the couch, breathing slowly. She just couldn't forgive him. She couldn't accept the fact that he loved her and not Elena.

Because they both knew it wasn't true.

* * *

Damon sat on the couch in the study in front of the fireplace, drinking the bourbon out of the crystal glass he used to store it. When he heard Rose come in, he didn't speak, and eventually she sighed.

"I'm sorry about today," she told him. "I didn't know that was gonna happen."

Damon tilted his head. "I believe you," he agreed.

"I wish we could save Elena," Rose told him honestly. "And I wish we could figure out what Klaus wants from Rachel. I know you want to."

"I will save Elena," Damon told her sternly. "And I will find out what Klaus wants from Rachel."

There was a pause. "You remind me of Trevor," she admitted. Damon knotted his eyebrows.

"Why? Why him?" he asked, surprised.

"Because…he always talked a big game," Rose explained. "He was always working an angle." Rose walked closer, a glass in her hand. "But underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could ever hope for."

"Hmm, where'd that get him?" Damon snapped.

Rose stood in front of him in a very appealing nightgown. "Dead," she admitted. "And my loyalty to him almost got me dead, too." Damon poured the bourbon into Rose's glass and held it up.

"To friendship."

Both of them tipped back their drinking glasses. "You're right to fight it," Rose informed him. "The way you feel about Elena." She sighed. "And you're right to push Rachel away."

Damon looked up at her. "I'm not pushing her away. I'm trying to…I'm trying to make up for the last forty years," he countered. Rose shook her head.

"If you were actually trying, you wouldn't be in love with Elena as you are in love with Rachel," she informed him. "You would be showing Rachel that you loved her, and not pleasing your own feelings. You're masking, Damon, and that's pushing her away." Rose sighed. "But you're right to do it. To both of them."

Damon frowned. "And why's that?" he tempted. Rose walked behind him and looked at the contents in her glass. "Because if we wanna survive, we need to not care about anyone." Rose sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions," Rose suggested. Damon turned around at her, bewildered.

"I will if you will," he said at last.

Rose put down the bourbon glass on the table and Damon swallowed. Damon flitted to her at the same time she flashed to him, and soon they were standing inches apart. He searched her eyes for a moment and all of that rage poured out of him. Rage for Elena not loving him back. Rage for Rachel denying him over and over again for the past forty years. They leaned in and kissed, and it was anything but chaste. Rose's hand gripped his hair and they deepened the kiss, clutching each other closer. It was wrong – he knew it – he shouldn't be doing this so soon after having a fight with Rachel.

But he didn't really care.

* * *

"Elena?" Rachel asked as she climbed up the porch steps of the Gilbert house to see Stefan and Elena hugging. She was sobbing hard, and it made Rachel's heart break. One doppelgänger sad was enough to last the night, but two would only make it harder. Elena and Stefan pulled away reluctantly and Rachel spoke softly. "Listen, if you don't want to do this tonight, I completely understand…"

"No." Elena shook her head and turned to her doppelgänger. "Rachel, you've had to pretend enough." Rachel opened her mouth, but Elena stopped her. "Katherine told me what Damon made you do back in the seventies. I am so sorry for convincing you to pretend to be me today," she apologized.

"Please, Elena," Rachel said sadly. "Don't worry about it." She paused. "But I'm completely fine with waiting until tomorrow to tell your aunt. I promise."

Elena shook her head. "No, Rachel," she said sternly. "We need to do this tonight." A tear fell from Elena's eye, and a saddened Rachel stepped forward and hugged Elena. From the corner of her eye, Rachel caught Stefan's glance and nodded a head at him, silently thanking him for not telling Damon about her diet. He nodded back.

Elena pulled away and half-smiled. "And here I thought all of the doppelgängers would hate me."

Rachel smiled back. "I'm in the middle," Rachel told her. "I'm half you and half Katherine. No matter how much I try, I can't hate Katherine, and I will never hate you," she promised. Stefan interrupted.

"Let's go inside," he offered. "I'll help you break it to Jenna." He turned to Rachel. "And you and I…we need to go out for a little while."

Rachel knew what he was going to do. "Stefan, I…"

He shook his head sternly. "There's no getting out of this," he promised. Elena shared a confused look, but Rachel just nodded.

"Fine," she admitted softly and gestured towards the door. "Let's go in."

"Were you already invited?" Elena asked curiously. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I was."

An hour later, after a heart-felt talk with Aunt Jenna about Rachel – which they had carefully planned out – Rachel and Stefan left the Gilbert house. Jenna insisted that Rachel stay with them, but Rachel promised her that she would be safe at the boarding house. Eventually, Jenna agreed, but Rachel could tell the aunt was far from over with her. It wouldn't be long before she was going to family dinners and being announced as Elena Gilbert's sister in front of the entire town. Her last name would be explained by the fact that she was adopted when she was younger, and she wanted to keep her real name.

When they were off of Elena's porch, Stefan turned to her. "So how does it feel?" he offered.

"How does what feel?" Rachel asked.

"Having a life of your own at last," he explained. "I know Damon took that away from you."

Rachel glanced up at Stefan and nodded. "It feels good," she said at last. "But it won't last for long," she told him. He nodded.

"That's the beauty of eternity," he mused. "It may seem like it will, but it won't." Stefan sighed. "Rachel, you can't keep starving yourself."

"I'm completely fine," she argued.

"No, you're not," Stefan growled. "Now I didn't tell my brother because he wouldn't take it well, you're right about that. But I'm telling you now, Rach. You have to feed. You can't starve yourself, or otherwise you can't protect yourself."

"But I _hate _feeding," she complained. "I'm taking someone else's life. It's so hypocritical. I don't want to do what Damon did to me."

Stefan shook his head. "Blood bags," he offered.

"Stefan, I _can't_."

"Fine," he agreed. "Then come hunting with me." Stefan smiled lightly. "Bunnies always taste good," Stefan joked.

Rachel opened her mouth and laughed. "Stefan Salvatore, did you just make a _joke_?"

"Aw, everyone underestimates me around here," he complained. "I'm a pretty funny guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Stefan smiled. "Come hunting with me. Just for an hour or two. And then we can go back to the boarding house." He stopped them both and grabbed her forearm gently. "Rachel, bad things are coming. We don't know what Klaus wants with you or why Elijah let you go."

Rachel sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that he just didn't want to kill me?" Rachel shrugged. "That I'm not really important at all?"

Stefan shook his head. "You're important," he countered. "To us. You're important to us, _Rachel Cameron. _Not Katherine Pierce, the psychotic bitch. Not Elena Gilbert, the human doppelgänger. _Rachel Cameron, _the better vampire doppelgänger."

Rachel looked into Stefan's green eyes for a moment before she gave in. "Oh, all right." She nodded. "Besides, I don't really feel like going back to the house anyways."

Stefan smiled. "Come on," he ushered her. "Bunny blood won't give you a lot of strength, but it'll give you strength."

"I hate this," she complained. Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I know."

* * *

"It's a lie, you know," Rose said to Damon after their little rendezvous by the fireplace. Damon was looking at the ceiling, wondering if Rachel was even in the house right now. He prayed that she wasn't. "There's no switch that you can turn off." Damon turned his head towards Rose. "Sure, when you're a newbie, but after a couple hundred years..." Rose trailed off. "You just have to pretend."

Damon hung his head, but then the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Rose asked into the phone.

_"_Rose?" Slater asked on the other side of the line.

"Slater." Rose exhaled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I...I...took off. I'm sorry," Slater stuttered. "I was frigging freaked."

"No, I'm sorry to involve you," Rose apologized.

"Look, I want no part in any of this, but I did some digging." Damon made a motion for Rose to push.

"Okay. What did you find?"

"You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone," Slater informed her. Rose raised her eyebrows and Damon listened hard.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

"Well, can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."

A moment of silence passed and Damon contemplated the question. Eventually, he nodded.

"Yes. He can get it. What next?" Rose pressured.

"You need a witch. If you can get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest," Slater informed her further and continued. "And about the doppelgänger back in the seventies..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Rose prompted.

"She's valuable," Slater confessed. "And she needs to be protected."

"What? I don't...What do you mean valuable?"

"That's all I know," he apologized. "Good luck, Rose." In a moment, the phone call was over, and Rose and Damon were left contemplating the situation.

* * *

**Ugh. I have to go to bed now. My dad is making me go to bed at midnight every weeknight to get ready for the school year. Plus, I have an orthodontist appointment in the morning. **

**Anyways, you can find Rachel's outfit on Polyvore. By the way, this will only be a STEFANxRACHEL FRIENDSHIP, so all of you people who pushed me to do a Stefan/OC in ICNLA, don't you dare :P This time it's going to be different. I'm not gonna tell you who the second pairing will be, but you'll figure it out…soon enough ;)**

**Please please please review! It means the entire world!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	10. The Sacrifice

**So, if you didn't notice, I re-did the summary on this story, and I have finally revealed the second character in this love triangle. Klaus! Since he's coming soon, I figured I would make you wait for a little bit and try and figure out how he fits into all of this. **

**I just have a small question, though. Should I tag along Klaus's name in the characters? I don't know if I should or not…? **

**By the way, if I could get 5 reviews on this chapter, I would be so grateful. Feeling a little down with this story lately, but I really want to keep it going. It would be so amazing if you could share your thoughts with me! **

**Also, if you could, please go vote on my profile for the two stories you want updated most!**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone :)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return**

* * *

**The Sacrifice**

Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan and Damon with worried looks on their faces. Rachel was in the background, finishing her breakfast. Jenna had insisted she come over in the morning to get to know her better, so Rachel obliged.

"Um, hey, can we talk?" Stefan asked Elena and Rachel. Rachel flashed up to the door.

"Why?" she asked worriedly.

Damon looked at her and Elena. "We went to see Katherine," he confessed.

Elena sighed. "Come on in," she told them, and Stefan entered the home. Damon followed him, and they went straight to the kitchen, where Damon and Stefan explained what Katherine wanted from them in order to get the moonstone back.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Rachel demanded, her arms across her chest.

"No," Damon agreed. "Of course not. We just want the moonstone." He tossed an orange back and forth in his hands.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan filled them in.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice." He looked at Elena. "Ergo, you live."

Stefan looked at Rachel. "And as long as we protect you from him, you'll be safe. Apparently, you're valuable." He shot her a smile. Damon eyed his brother and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like that'll ever be true." She scoffed. Stefan shook his head at her.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena continued.

Stefan sighed and leaned over the counter. "By releasing it from the moonstone," he explained.

Elena straightened. "How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" she challenged.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smirked. Elena sighed.

"You discussed it with Bonnie," she filled in.

Stefan nodded. "She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

Rachel sighed. "It's _Katherine _who has the moonstone, she's not going to give it to you," she argued.

"We're gonna get it from her," Stefan countered.

Damon inhaled. "Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," he said vindictively.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her return," Stefan told them.

"Wow. It sounds like you guys have it all planned out," Rachel muttered.

"Yep," Damon quipped. "_We're awesome_."

"Except for one thing," Rachel continued.

"Two things," Elena tagged on. "I don't want you to do it," Elena explained.

"Not a big fan of it, either," Rachel admitted.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. "What are you talking about? We don't have a choice," Stefan told them.

"What about Klaus?" Elena pressured.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan continued.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about?" Elena pushed. "Including the two of you." Elena paused. Damon looked at her strangely, and Elena returned that same look, but continued. "And it might not be over, I mean…we _don't _know what Klaus wants with Rachel."

"What if he doesn't want anything at all?" Rachel asked them all. "Aren't you guys overreacting? Elijah didn't kill me. So what?"

"Yeah, and what if he does?" Damon proposed coldly. "Are you going to run away again?" he offered.

She shot him a glare. "I'm not talking about this."

"Then shut up and let us do this," Damon snapped. "You don't have a say in this anymore. I heard Slater last night. You're valuable. Klaus wants you."

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan said firmly. He looked at Rachel. "And we'll find out what Klaus wants and stop him. We'll find a way."

"Everyone keeps _saying _that." Rachel groaned. Elena just got up from the kitchen center isle and walked away, done with the conversation.

* * *

Elena and Rachel entered the Salvatore house without being invited in. Rachel needed a change of clothes because she had reluctantly spent the night over at Elena's house after feeding with Stefan. A part of her didn't feel like being around Damon after his declaration about her denying him and herself.

"I'll, uh—" Rachel motioned to the stairs, but before she could get another word out, Rose appeared.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning," Rose scolded as she tied her pink robe belt around her waist. Rachel took in a large breath as Rose looked up to see them both. "Whoa, I'm sorry I thought you were—" Rose stopped, glancing at Rachel. Rachel kept a straight face.

"Damon?" she filled in. Rose was silent.

"I, uh—Sorry, I—" Elena turned her head in shame. Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

"There's no one else here," she told Rachel and Elena.

"Actually, we came to talk to you," Rachel said through tight lips.

Rose gestured upstairs. "Then I should probably get dressed."

Elena nodded while inhaling and Rachel just stayed silent for a moment as Rose disappeared down the hall. "I'm going to go change," Rachel said.

"Hey." Elena grabbed Rachel's arm. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine." She gave Elena a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…" Elena sighed. Rachel feigned a smile again.

"I'm fine," Rachel assured her pretend sister. "I'll be quick," she promised, and disappeared.

Minutes later, after Rachel and Rose both changed into decent clothes, Elena and Rachel finally relayed their plan to the centuries-year-old vampire.

"It's a bad idea," Rose warned them.

"No, it's not," Rachel argued.

"From what Stefan told us, your friend Slater _obviously _has more information about Klaus," Elena pushed. "You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it," Rose reasoned.

"There's more to learn," Rachel pressured. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked.

Elena sighed. "Because you owe us," Elena clarified. "One word from either of us and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us."

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you two to be doing this," Rose retorted.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Rose. "I could give a _shit _less what they want," Rachel snapped.

Rose frowned. "Then why are you here?" she proposed.

"I need to make sure everyone is safe."

"Everyone?" Rose prompted. "Including Damon?"

Elena put her hand on top of Rachel's to keep her from attacking the elder vampire. Rose smiled and turned back to Elena. "Their moonstone caper just gives you a chance to sneak away," she continued.

"We're all having a disagreement, okay?" Elena told Rose. "They're willing to risk _everyone _that I love and I'm not."

Rose shook her head. 'They're just trying to protect you," Rose offered. She looked at Rachel. "_Both _of you. I heard Slater last night—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rachel held up her hands and sighed. "I'm fucking valuable. I get it." Rachel inhaled. "But you've proven that you couldn't care less whether we're protected or not."

Elena interrupted. "So, we're back to you taking me to Slater," Elena began.

Rose sat down between Rachel and Elena. She turned to both of them. "What, exactly, do you hope to achieve by this?" she pressured.

Elena tilted her head. "How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?" Elena proposed.

Rose looked at her and inhaled sharply. "I've been a slave to the shadows for five hundred years," she breathed. "What do you think?"

"I think, we know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help." Elena looked at Rose and glanced at Rachel.

"If you're willing to make a deal," Rachel clarified.

Rose looked at them both, contemplating her choices. But it was already clear what she chose.

* * *

Later on at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy stood in the study, going over their plan.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in and grab the moonstone from Katherine," Bonnie admitted. Damon nodded at her.

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her," Jeremy accused Bonnie.

"I'm well aware of what happened," Bonnie told him firmly. "But I've learned a few new things."

"Bonnie." He eyed her suspiciously.

"How will you get it?" she moved on.

Stefan answered. "She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not." He tilted his head towards Damon and Damon tipped the blood glass to her.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Bonnie asked them.

"It's a plan," Damon told her. "Is it perfect? _Pfft._ What plan is?"

Jeremy interrupted them. "Let me do it," he suggested. "I've got my ring. I could get in, get out. No spells necessary," he offered, looking at Bonnie.

"Gee, thanks," Damon quipped, "you sixteen-year-old _child_." He scoffed. "Why didn't we think about that?" His face turned to raise his eyebrows. "Why are you even _here_?"

"Maybe I can help better the plan," Bonnie offered and looked at Stefan and Damon. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" she asked.

Damon didn't have anything, but his head slowly moved to Stefan. He knew Stefan must've had something.

He did.

A few minutes later, Stefan returned with a metal picture of Katherine.

"This belonged to Katherine," Stefan told Bonnie. "Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." He offered it to the witch. Damon and Stefan both eyed the picture carefully. Call it sentimental value.

Bonnie took the picture after a while and put it in a bowl. She then took two fingers and dipped it in a glass of water, and dripped it onto the frame. The next thing they all knew, flames erupted and Bonnie began to chant.

"What will this do?" Damon asked.

"I can turn the metal to ask. Blow the ashes on her and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two," Bonnie explained while her eyes remained closed and she focused on the spell. She opened her eyes. "Long enough for you to get the stone and get out," she added.

Suddenly, Bonnie's nose began to bleed. Stefan and Damon noticed it, but they let it pass as Bonnie tried to hide it from them.

After the ash burned, they were all packed with weapons and ready to go. "We gotta get the torches," Stefan informed his brother.

"Alaric's stake-gun is in my trunk," Damon informed the younger Salvatore. "Bonnie?" Damon sung, rushing her.

"Go ahead," she told them. "We're almost done."

Stefan left the study and Damon hung around for an extra second, but went along with him.

* * *

They finally arrived at Slater's house. Rose, Rachel, and Elena climbed up the stairs to his apartment, Rose first. She pounded on the door. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up," she commanded. Rose turned to Elena and Rachel. "He's not home. Sorry.

"Mm-mm." Elena held up her hand. "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing," Elena warned.

Rose sighed, understanding. In a moment, she pushed open the door and a chain fell, releasing the door from being locked. Rose stepped aside.

"After you two," she prompted, letting Rachel and Rose follow in first. Rose tailed behind them.

"Slater?" Rose called out. She walked into the apartment further and Elena and Rachel looked around. Suddenly, Rose's eyes grew wide.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help," Rose warned them, still in her place. Rachel and Elena jogged over to Rose's position to see a dead vampire – Slater, they presumed – on the ground. Elena and Rachel turned back to Rose, who gave them a warning look. Their plan wasn't working out so well.

Rose walked forward and began to drag Slater away, and Rachel reluctantly helped. Elena stood in her place, rubbing her forehead. After all, it had been her idea to visit Slater, but now he was dead and she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she walked away and found his desk.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," Elena said. Rachel joined Elena behind her and began to look at the files on his desk of multiple computers. Rose sighed.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us," Rose retorted. "The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

Rachel and Elena shuffled through the files, trying to figure out anything they possibly could.

Suddenly, Rose walked over to the window and brushed the curtains away. Elena held up her hand. "What are you—?"

"Tempered glass," Rose said, her tone full of annoyance. "UV rays can't penetrate," she explained. Rose sighed. "I used to just come here and watch the day," the vampire admitted, nostalgic. Elena looked at a picture in her hand that showed Slater with a dark-haired girl.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena told her.

"Me, too," Rachel added.

Rose didn't respond. "Any luck?" she moved on. Elena put down the picture and Rachel woke up one of the computers.

"Um…" she looked at the computer, but it gave her a bad sound. "It's password-protected," Rachel said with a sad exhale. "I can't get in."

"Then this is pointless. Let's just go," Rose suggested. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, and all three of them turned. They looked at each other before Rose motioned to Elena. "Stay here," she ordered. Rachel moved with Rose to where the sound came from. They opened the doors and looked inside, curious.

A girl peered out behind a large cabinet. Rose raised her eyebrows. "Alice?" she asked.

"Rose," the girl whimpered and threw herself into the old vampire's arms. Alice sobbed into Rose's hug. "He's dead," she cried. Rachel looked at Elena and Elena looked back at her. The doppelgänger sympathy was something they shared that Katherine didn't.

Elena and Rachel decided to make tea for them all, considering the state the gothic human was in. Rose walked into the kitchen as Rachel watched Elena pour the tea from the kettle into four cups. Rose sat down and explained.

"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose explained.

"How is she?" Rachel asked, mildly concerned.

"Overreacting," Rose told them. "_Big _time."

Elena knotted her eyebrows. "Her boyfriend just died," she said, looking at Rose incredulously. "There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her," Rose explained further. "She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Rachel scoffed. "Why would _anyone _want to become a vampire?" She groaned lightly. Rose shrugged.

"Maybe they need something to live for," Rose offered. But Rachel would never understand. Elena grabbed a cup of tea and brought it out to the human in the room. Rachel followed with her cup, but Rose denied hers.

"Thank you," Alice whispered as Elena sat down next to her. Rachel went out of the room and walked to Elena's side. She looked at them both.

"Are you two twins?" she asked, confused. Elena inhaled and nodded.

"Yeah," she lied.

"You look really familiar," Alice told them both. "Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no," Elena admitted. Rachel nodded in agreement. "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts, and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus," Elena pressured subtly.

"Doubtful," Alice admitted. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

Rachel spoke this time. "Do you know Slater's computer password?" she asked. Alice looked at her slowly.

"Are you _seriously _asking me that right now?" she asked in disbelief. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that," Rachel told her calmly. "_Do you know his password?" _She shot the girl a smile, but said the question through her teeth.

Alice just shook her head. "Who do you think you are?" she whispered.

"A vampire," Rachel spat and walked away to where Rose was, annoyed to the core. Alice's head snapped up, and Elena had an idea.

"What if I could convince my sister to turn you?" Elena asked, enticing the human. Rachel whipped around, confused. There was no way some snotty little excuse of a human being girl was going to get _near _her blood. "Will you show us his files then?"

"Someone's been here," Alice informed them as she got a warning sign on the computer telling her there were no files found. "The hard drive's been completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose retorted.

Elena turned and rubbed her head. Was this all for nothing?

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid," Alice moved to a different computer and Elena whipped back around. "Everything's backed up on a remote server."

Elena watched as the human attempted to get into the remote server. Rachel turned to Elena.

"You know that she's not going _anywhere _near my blood, right?" Rachel growled in a low tone.

"I know." Elena tilted her head deviously. "She doesn't."

Rachel was oddly proud of the human. Elena walked towards Alice and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen Alice was working on.

"'Kristen Stewart.'" Alice groaned. "God, was he obvious?"

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked as she looked at the files.

"Slater was obsessed," Alice told her. "Almost as much as me."

"What about that one?" Rose asked. "'Cody Webber.'" Elena turned her head to her. "They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

Alice turned around. "I could…call him," she offered. Elena grabbed the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus," Elena said to her firmly. Rachel crossed her arms and continued.

"The doppelgänger's alive, she's ready to surrender, and the nineteen seventies doppelganger is back and needs answers," Rachel told Alice.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"Oh, my God!" Alice said slowly. "I _knew _I recognized you two!"

Elena and Rachel didn't take it.

"Give him the message," Rachel snapped to the mere human.

"Please," Elena added on. Rachel paced back and forth, her arms crossed over her chest. Elena ran into the kitchen and tried to catch her breath. She was really going to do it. Rachel and Rose followed her in after a moment.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked them both.

"Getting Klaus's attention," Elena informed her. "Rachel needs answers and I need to protect everyone."

Rose was practically shaking. "If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," she warned and turned to Rachel. "And _God _knows what he's going to do with you." Rachel avoided her gaze and Elena lowered hers to the floor. Rose looked at them both. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along," she realized.

"It's either me or my family," Elena explained.

"And I need to know the truth," Rachel said to Rose. "I don't need protecting. I need answers."

She shook her head. "So this whole charade was a suicide mission?" Rose asked. 'So that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else." It was directed to both of the doppelgängers.

Before either of them could answer, Alice walked up to them. "Cody is on his way," she informed them. She turned to Elena. "And he _really _wants to meet you."

Rose, Rachel, and Elena inhaled, and they all knew there was no turning back now.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said as she walked up to Damon and Stefan at the entrance to the tomb. "I had to grab the Grimoire from home," she explained.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon quipped. Stefan walked down the steps to the tomb first and Bonnie followed.

"He said he'd be here," she assured him. Suddenly, Damon's phone began to ring, and he answered it, knowing who it was.

"Not a good time, Rose," he informed her.

"Don't be angry with me," she said carefully over the phone. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked. 'What did you do?"

There was a pause before Rose spoke again. "You need to get to Richmond immediately," she commanded.

"Tell me," Damon pushed.

Rose exhaled largely. "I took…I took Rachel and Elena to Slater's house."

"You _what_?"

"Yes, Damon, I know!" Rose whispered, her voice hushed. "I know. I screwed up. But now Elena and Rachel called someone who _will _take them to Klaus. You need to get to Richmond, _immediately," _Rose repeated.

Damon growled. "Fine," he snapped. "I'm on my way." In a moment, he hung up the phone, and Rose sat with it in her hands. She didn't mean to cause trouble.

Elena stood at the window, thinking about what she'd done. It wasn't Rachel's fault – Elena had convinced her that tempting Klaus with the two doppelgangers would get them the information she needed and save everyone.

But what if she was just putting everyone in danger even more?

She sighed to herself and looked outside. What would Klaus do to her? She had to remain strong.

_Stefan, _she groaned inside. She didn't tell him goodbye.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the window – Elijah. She freaked and turned around, and suddenly Rachel appeared in front of her.

"Whoa," Rachel said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I…" Elena trailed off. "I thought I…" Rachel raised her eyebrows and Elena sighed. "Never mind, I just…"

"Having second thoughts?" Rachel asked quietly. Elena shook her head.

"No," she lied. "You?"

"No."

"Good."

"Yep."

There was a brief pause. "Hey, Rach?"

"Hmm?" Rachel asked, pacing back and forth.

"Why don't you leave Mystic Falls?" Elena asked. "I mean…you really didn't have to stay here. I know you want answers as to why Elijah didn't rip your head off, but you've been telling everyone that you're positive it was a mistake." Elena tilted her head. "So if you really believed that, why would you stay here with us?"

Rachel sighed greatly. "I…I guess everyone's right," she admitted. "I don't know why Elijah spared me, and I'm worried about it."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Is that the only reason?"

Rachel paused for a moment and smiled. "Why? Do you think there's another reason?" she prompted.

"What about…Damon?" Elena offered. "I mean, something's obviously been going on…"

"I-I don't want to talk about this," Rachel objected, holding her hands up.

Elena shook her head. "But, Rachel—"

"Elena, _please_," Rachel pleaded. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm done with Damon. We'll be taken to Klaus and I'll figure out what I need to figure out and we'll see what happens from there." She eyed Elena. "We'll find a way to save you."

Elena shook her head. "I doubt it. I don't want to be saved."

Rachel _tsk_ed. "Now that's not right," she told her and walked away without another word.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, anxiously awaiting the arrival of this Cody person. But she felts something off, and she spied Alice looking at something behind her. Rachel narrowed her eyes and spun around, the glass of water swaying in her hand. She squared her jaw when she saw Damon behind her, his face beyond the point of angry.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"What are _you _doing here?" Rachel snapped. Elena walked out of a hallway and spotted Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Elena pressured to Damon. Rose walked out and Rachel whipped around, and she knew what was going on.

"You called him?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Rose said sincerely, and moved her eyes to Elena. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"You said that you understood!" Rachel said angrily.

"She lied," Damon said simply, his eyes focused on the doppelgängers. Rose shot Damon a look and Rachel spun around to see him again.

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice exclaimed, walking up to them all. Damon wrinkled his nose.

"Get rid of her," he ordered Rose. Rose grabbed Alice's arm as the human just smiled.

"_No _way." In a moment, Rose ushered the human out and Damon and Rachel stared at each other angrily.

"Come on," he said to the both of them – Rachel and Elena. "We're leaving."

"No," Elena told him.

"I'm with her on that one," Rachel told Damon.

"I said, we're _leaving_." Damon stepped closer to Rachel, seriousness in his eyes. She didn't doubt that, but she wasn't giving in.

"I'm _not _going with you," she told him firmly.

"_You _do not get to make decisions anymore," Damon warned her.

She laughed bitterly. "When have I _ever _made a decision, Damon?" she prompted. "My life has been a lie. I was compelled to be someone I wasn't and tricked into loving _you_. All of that was a _lie_. You never let me make that decision." Rachel looked back and forth into his eyes. "Now, this? This is my decision. I'm not leaving."

Damon widened his eyes. "Who's gonna save your life while you're out 'making decisions'?" he proposed. She shook her head.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be _saved,_" Rachel told him. "Neither does Elena."

"Klaus is going to kill everyone I love, Damon," Elena reasoned with him, interrupting Rachel and Damon. "We _have _to do this."

"Go with Rose, Elena," Rachel said, not taking her eyes off of Damon. "I've got this."

"Don't you dare," Damon growled, but his eyes were still on Rachel. But Elena scurried away quickly, and Damon tried to go after her, but Rachel stopped him. He turned to her and glared. "Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out," he warned, and gripped her arm. Rachel grunted.

"No," she said through her teeth. With her spare hand, she brought it up to punch Damon with her strength, but he was much stronger. He gripped her fist in his palm and she stared at it, feeling the pain. He was so much stronger than her; even with animal blood in her system fresh. With slow steps, Damon kept his hand on hers and inched closer until he was barely a few inches away from her face. She breathed slowly, trying not to focus on the mind-numbing pain.

"Don't _ever _do that again," he warned her. Rachel's breath shook violently as he examined her slowly and released her finally, going after Elena. When he was finally away from her, she took in a deep breath.

"Time to go," Damon said a few minutes later as Rose, Rachel, and Elena sat on the couch. Elena was disappointed, Rachel was angry, and Rose was tired. He continued. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly _stupid _day," Damon barked.

But suddenly, the door busted open, revealing three men. Rachel, Rose, and Elena got up from the couch immediately and Damon turned his head to see who it was.

"We're here to meet the two doppelgängers," the person – Cody, they guessed – said.

"Thank you for coming," Rachel tried to push Damon, but he held her back, blocking her way.

"I will _break _your arm, _and _Elena's," Damon warned her. Rachel squared her jaw and remembered the pain that had shot through her when Damon gripped her hand. He turned to the men.

"There's nothing here for you," Damon assured them.

All of a sudden, the person by the door dropped to the ground, and a familiar bad-guy stood at the door. Everyone turned to look at him.

It was Elijah.

Elena and Rachel's breathing slowed, and Damon stared at the Original with wide eyes. Suddenly, the vampire flitted to the two extra men. Rose disappeared, leaving them all to die.

"I killed you," Damon said, confused. "You were dead."

"For centuries, now," Elijah admitted.

"Who are you?" he asked the two men in front of him.

"Who are you?" the Cody Webber man proposed.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah answered. The man's face tensed.

"We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus," he told the Original with confidence, but he was shaking. "She's the doppelgänger," Cody informed him. "And the other one…the rumors back in the seventies—"

"I'm well aware," Elijah stopped him.

"I don't know how they exist, but they do," Cody continued. "Klaus would wanna see her, right?"

Elijah looked at the doppelgängers, but his eyes were suspiciously focused on Rachel. Rachel tilted her head, confused.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah whispered.

"No," Cody answered.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah admitted, but in one fluid motion, Elijah ripped the hearts out of the chests of the two men in front of Damon, Elena, and Rachel. Elena gasped and Elijah let the hearts fall to the ground.

Damon inched closer to the Original vampire, braced for attack.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Rachel blurted out. Elijah tilted his head.

"Oh," he whispered. "I didn't know he took your memories away," Elijah confessed. He looked at Damon and smiled for a moment before fleeing the room, which was highly suspicious. Everyone looked at each other, confused.

Why would Elijah spare them?

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me home." Elena sighed to Damon as he and Rachel walked up the porch steps with her.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't wanna leave you stranded," Damon told her.

Elena turned to Damon. "She was just scared," Elena told him. "She didn't mean to run."

"Yes she did. She's been running for five hundred years," Damon informed.

"Because you know everything about everyone, _right _Damon?" Rachel snapped at him. He looked at her with cold eyes.

Elena looked at Rachel. "Do you want to stay over again?"

Rachel snuck a glance at Damon, but she nodded towards Elena. "If that's okay," Rachel admitted. Elena nodded.

"Of course." She sighed. "I can't believe Elijah's alive," she breathed. "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just…let us go?" Elena asked them.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me," Damon quipped.

"Why do you think he was talking about 'him' taking my memories away?" Rachel proposed, ignoring Damon's comment. "We'll never know, Elena, unless they want to tell us." She turned to Damon. "Which _would've _happened if you didn't decide to be so heroic all of a sudden." Elena and Rachel turned to the door, and Damon gripped Rachel's arm and pulled her back.

"What you did today was _incredibly _stupid," he warned her.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught," Rachel spat at him and pulled her arm away with a force. Elena watched as they fought, but decided to intervene.

"We don't question why you, Stefan, and everyone else try to save us," Elena interrupted. "You shouldn't question why we would try and save all of you."

Damon blinked as Rachel added, "I needed answers, Damon," she whispered to him. "And I just left with more." Her eyes softened and he said nothing. "Damon, goodnight, okay?" Rachel whispered and turned. But the door had opened, and Jeremy was stood in front of them, a bandage on his neck and a worried look on his face.

"What?" Damon snapped at the human.

"Stefan," Jeremy said simply.

* * *

Elena hurried down the tomb stairs, leaving Rachel and Damon behind.

"Stefan!" she shouted, but stopped at the barrier that separated the tomb's door. "Stefan!" she yelled. Elena tried to go in, but someone pulled her back. Damon pushed her up against the stonewall and she fought him – hard.

"Don't you dare," Damon hissed.

"Stefan's in there, Damon!" she yelled. "How could you let this happen?" she spat.

"What are you talking about?" he proposed. Rachel stumbled into the tomb and decided not to get in their way. "I was too busy saving you and Rachel from your crazy _kamikaze _mission," Damon growled.

Elena argued with him. "You didn't even have to go after that moonstone in the _first _place!" she countered.

"It was the right call, Elena!"

"Right call?" Her voice was higher. "How is any of this the right call?"

She pushed him and tried to get him off of her, but he wouldn't let her go. "Damon, let go of me!" Elena fought him more and more. "Damon, let _go _of me! Let go of me!" she shouted, her voice ringing through the tomb. "Let go of me," she said limply.

"Let her go, Damon!" Rachel snapped, pulling Damon off of Elena. Damon stepped away with a glare to Elena. Elena tried to move into the tomb, but Rachel blocked her.

"Don't be stupid, Elena," Rachel warned. "He's an ass, but he's right. Please don't go in there." Her voice was soft.

"_Please_," Elena whispered. Rachel shook her head and Elena ran a hand through her hair before she left, unable to stand the sight of Damon anymore.

Rachel whipped around to face Damon.

"What is your _problem?" _she asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Not you, too!"

She shoved his chest. "You didn't _need _to come after us! I had this under control! You ruined _everything!" _Rachel cried. She shoved his chest again.

"Under control? You were going to get yourself _killed_! You were going to get _Elena _killed!"

Rachel pushed him harder. "You think I was going to let her get taken? Of course I wasn't! I was going to tell Rose to get her the hell out of there! I only planned for me to be taken!"

"What good would that do?" he growled.

"You would have Elena and I would get my answers!" Rachel shouted. "We all win!"

"Where do I win in that?" Damon hissed. "Where do I win in letting you get taken and possibly killed by the oldest vampire in the history of _time, _Rachel? I will _always _protect you, and despite your efforts, you know you needed protecting today."

"I don't need protection from _you_," she hissed, pushing again. He took the slow, not painful blows. "I _hate _you! I _hate _you!" Rachel cried and shoved him again. Quickly, Damon grasped her hands that she used to push him around in his hands and stopped her as she fought him. Her words stung – he wouldn't lie – but he couldn't think about that.

"You doppelgängers need to learn self control," he demanded. She pushed against him, but he stood his ground. It was useless. She relaxed. "You done now?" Damon prompted and she glared at him. Slowly, Damon backed away, and Rachel huffed, following in Elena's footsteps.

Damon sighed as he felt Stefan slowly come out and reveal himself.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan."

Stefan sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, well…"

"I'll find a way to get you out," Damon assured him.

"That's all right. I'll, uh…I'll handle myself," Stefan told his brother. "Bonnie has the moonstone," he informed Damon. "Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch, an angry as hell vampire doppelgänger, and a suicidal human doppelgänger. Wonderful," Damon said sarcastically.

"Keep Elena away from here," Stefan ordered.

"Yeah." Damon scoffed. "Because that'll be easy."

Stefan didn't say anything. "Promise me," he said after a hesitation. "No matter what happens, no matter how much Rachel claims to hate you…" Stefan trailed off. "Protect them."

Damon lowered his eyes. "It's not like I'm not used to it," Damon admitted.

"Promise," Stefan pushed.

"Promise," Damon agreed. As he turned to walk away, Stefan stopped him.

"Wait." Stefan paused. "There's one more thing." Damon stayed quiet until Stefan continued. "Rachel doesn't feed off of blood bags," Stefan told his brother. "She's been lying to you. She doesn't feed off of blood bags."

Damon scoffed. "I knew that. Figured she adopted the Stefan diet. It wasn't hard to guess," Damon admitted.

Stefan shook his head. "No, Damon," Stefan told him. "Rachel…Rachel doesn't feed…_at all. _Only at times when she really needs it." Damon paused, taking it in. "She's not strong enough. I took her feeding with me last night, and she didn't react well to it." Stefan sighed. "You know what's happening, Damon. She can't not feed and protect herself."

Damon was quiet for a moment. "All right," he said after a while. "I'll try and…help," he admitted.

"Don't give up on her," Stefan told him. "And don't force her. Don't screw this up."

Damon eyed his brother. "I got it," he snapped. "I'll be fine."

Damon turned from his brother and left.

* * *

**Next up is…By The Light of the Moon, I think. Can't be sure, the episodes bleed together. Anyways…leave a review! If possible, I'd really like five, but just do me a favor and drop a comment! I love to hear from you guys, it makes my day :)**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	11. By the Light of the Moon

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews last chapter! I feel so grateful! It really is awesome hearing from you guys! Do you think we can keep it up? Some of your suggestions actually ****_really _****help me so thoughts are always appreciated!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Kind of slow because this episode mostly focused on Tyler and the whole "werewolf" thing, but it'll pick up next chapter with The Descent. **

**Oh, and I'm going to let you know that just because this main character isn't going to develop a romantic relationship with Stefan doesn't mean someone else won't! That's right, but you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. Oh, and by the way, Rach's outfits are always on Polyvore if you're curious :)**

* * *

**By the Light of the Moon**

Elena eyed the moonstone in her hands, looking at it with shame. Stefan was in the tomb locked inside with Katherine and all anyone cared about was saving her life.

"Now that you've got the moonstone back, what are you going to do with it?" Rachel asked, sitting down on Elena's bed. She wasn't too happy, either. Elena turned around to see Bonnie, her head propped up on her hand.

"Right now it's binding the sun and moon curse," Bonnie explained and straightened. "If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful," Elena said with a certain venom in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm not really too keen on this plan," Rachel admitted. "Who knows what Klaus wants with me or…what memories he removed," she began. "What if I pissed him off? He could come and kill you all. Everyone that I care about is everyone Elena cares about," she pointed out. "Vengeance isn't such an appealing idea."

"_Maybe _he'll become vengeful," Bonnie told her, pointing that fact out. "If he finds out," she finished.

"Bonnie, can't this wait?" Elena breathed. Bonnie glared at her friend. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine, we've got to get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this!"

"Well don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong!"

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one," Bonnie told Elena immediately. "We are _not _going to let you get used in some _creepy_"—Bonnie grabbed the moonstone out of Elena's hand—"sacrifice ritual."

Jeremy entered the room. "What are you guys arguing about?" he asked.

"We're not arguing about anything," Bonnie said at last and turned to put the moonstone in her bag. Both Elena and Rachel eyed it. Without the doppelgängers' knowledge, Jeremy and Bonnie exchanged a look. Bonnie sighed.

"I need a coffee," she said at last. Rachel kneaded her forehead. As if it were bad enough that she fought Damon all day yesterday, she had to fight other people, too? Her head hurt.

Jeremy, Elena, and Rachel watched as Bonnie fled the room.

Elena sighed. "What?" she asked when Jeremy looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you two on some suicide mission?" he asked them, looking back and forth.

"I'm not on a suicide mission," Rachel defended. "I'm on a quest for answers," she pointed out.

"Yeah, a 'quest for answers' that could make you wind up dead," Jeremy returned. Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Say what you want, but you both are on a suicide mission.

"I'm _trying _to prevent anyone else from getting hurt," Elena argued.

Jeremy scoffed. "So bringing Klaus the moonstone so you could get yourself killed is okay?" he proposed. Elena glared at him, but he just walked away without another word.

Both Elena and Rachel watched as he left, and they both sighed.

"Why do we have to keep arguing with everyone?" Rachel groaned. "It's not their decision."

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Elena told her. "That's the perk of being a doppelgänger."

"I don't like being a doppelgänger," Rachel informed her. Elena sighed.

"Yeah, neither do I."

A moment passed between them before they both found themselves staring at Bonnie's bag. The moonstone. They had left it.

Rachel and Elena exchanged another glance. Did they dare?

Oh, yes. They did.

"Where are you guys going?" Bonnie asked as she walked in front of Rachel and Elena, who were descending the staircase.

"Um…" Rachel trailed off.

"To see Stefan," Elena filled in.

Bonnie looked at them both. "You're lying," she said calmly. Elena laughed.

"No, we're not," Rachel said to the witch and tried to descend the staircase more.

"Really?" Bonnie asked in a higher pitch. "Tell your face." Bonnie's eyes waltzed over to Elena. "And yours."

"Are you serious?" Elena scoffed.

"They took the moonstone," Jeremy said, coming down the top steps. Elena and Rachel looked back at him. _How did they…? _Rachel trailed off.

"How did you—?" Elena spoke her doppelgänger's thoughts.

"We tested you," Bonnie said quickly. "You failed." She looked at Rachel. "Both of you." A pained expression crossed her face, but Elena and Rachel weren't taking it. Nothing was stopping Rachel from getting answers and Elena protecting people she loved.

Elena sighed. "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him," Elena informed them. Elena bounced down a step. "I can't let that happen." She brushed past Bonnie and Rachel nodded.

"Neither can I," she informed the witch and repeated Elena's swift movement, though it wasn't necessary when Bonnie stepped away. For a moment, she raised her eyebrows, but continued to the door. Elena swung it wide open and turned to walk out, Rachel behind her. But Elena hit something and bounced back, running into Rachel for a moment. Rachel raised her eyebrows and Elena tried to exit the house again. It was like she was on the other side of a glass wall. She couldn't get out.

Rachel tried it, also, but it didn't work. Why wouldn't it work?

"What did you do?" Elena demanded.

"It's for the best," Bonnie assured them both.

Elena sighed and turned back around to the threshold. Again, she tried to get out, but she couldn't.

They were stuck.

* * *

"You _trapped _them in the house?" Stefan asked. The disapproval tone was not missed in his voice.

"It's for the best, trust me," Damon assured him. "Elena's on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits," he quipped.

"And Rachel?" Stefan prompted.

"On a journey to fulfill the questions she'd been asking her whole life," Damon breathed sarcastically. Stefan hung his head. "You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along." Stefan crossed his arms and Damon continued. "Brought you this," he said, holding up a backpack. "Care package. Candles, lanterns." Damon put the bag across the threshold. "And…" He whipped out a water bottle full of a red substance. "Lunch," he finished and handed it over to Stefan.

"Give that to me, I'm just gonna have to share it with her," Stefan told his brother. Damon peered inside of the tomb to see Katherine narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah…" Damon trailed off.

"You know, you two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," Katherine snapped.

"I've been dead before," Damon shouted at her. "I got over it." He looked back at Stefan. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out," he assured the Salvatore.

"Ah, don't worry about me," Stefan said. "Just make sure Elena's safe." Katherine rolled her eyes back inside the tomb. "And Rachel? Have you talked to her?"

Damon hesitated. "Yeah…_no_. She's on an anti-Damon phase," Damon admitted.

"Why?" Stefan asked, concerned. Damon shrugged.

"Who knows?" he challenged.

"She needs to feed."

"I know."

"I don't think you do."

"Stefan," Damon said carefully. "_I know._" He looked at Katherine and back to Stefan. "I'll make sure she feeds. Promise."

Stefan nodded to Damon, and Damon repeated the motion. In a moment, he walked away from the tomb door and went to go see Elena and Rachel.

When he opened the door to the Gilbert house, glad to find that he could pass through easily and come out easily as well. He stepped inside and shut the door.

Elena and Rachel's heads snapped to see Damon entering the living room. "You should really lock your door," Damon told Elena, who was sitting on the couch. Rachel sat beside her, and it was a little easier to tell the difference. As Elena was calm and incredibly _human _in her blue three-quarter-sleeve shirt and jeans, Rachel sported a bright red tank top and black jeans, her shoes still on her feet. Why she was dressed to leave the house was beyond him – they weren't leaving until Bonnie broke the spell on the moonstone.

"Oh, come on, pouty," Damon joked. "Least give me two points for ingenuity."

Elena huffed and Rachel tilted her head at him. "Do you think this is _funny_?" she prompted.

"Yes, Rachel. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to to repeatedly save both of your lives."

Rachel scoffed. "It's funny, because I find hilarity in that statement seeing as though you're not saving it, you're _ruining _it!"

"What did Stefan say about this?" Elena challenged.

"We had a good laugh." Damon sauntered towards them.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Rachel challenged further. Damon sat down next to her and draped his arm around the doppelgänger's shoulder.

"Yeah." He sighed. "That." Damon's eye surveyed Rachel as he responded. "I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, A, he can't do anything about it, and B…"—Damon trailed off and looked at the ceiling—"what I just said." Damon looked around the room desperately. "Uh, where's Bonnie?" he asked as the younger Gilbert walked into the room.

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy said, entering the room.

"No. She's on moonstone duty, and I'm on doppelgänger patrol." He tilted his head to motion to Rachel and Elena beside him.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy questioned.

Damon turned back to Jeremy. "Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, 'Why not?' Figured if she screwed up, he'd bite her, and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon shot Rachel a smile and she turned away from him, disgusted.

"Hold on a second," Elena interrupted. "Tonight's the full moon?"

Before anyone got a chance to respond, Damon's phone began to ring. He removed his arm from Rachel's shoulders and reached into his pocket to grab it.

"Yep," he said as he fidgeted. "But you're too absorbed with all of your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon got up from the couch and answered the ringing cell phone.

"What?" he snapped into the phone.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person," Alaric told his friend through the phone in an _uh-oh _voice.

"What?" Damon snapped. "Why?"

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason," Alaric explained.

"What girl?"

"I don't know. But she sure got everyone in a tizzy."

"That's not good," Damon admitted. "Where are you?"

There was a slight hesitation. "I'm at the Grill," Alaric replied.

"I'm on my way." Without notice, Damon hung up the phone and turned back to Rachel, Elena, and Jeremy in the loft.

"Change of plans," Damon told them. "You babysit." He was talking to Jeremy.

"Wait, wait." Rachel got up from her sitting position and walked up to Damon. "You're just going to leave me here?" she asked, suddenly soft. "Come on, Damon. I can help. I'm not suicidal, remember?"

"You're right." Damon nodded. "You're much worse." She frowned and he pulled out the bottle of blood he had offered Stefan before. "By the way, here's your lunch."

"No thank you," Rachel told him softly. "I just want to leave."

"No can do," Damon admitted. "But you should _really _eat something."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not asking."

"Oh, you're telling, huh?"

"Yep."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Take me with you," Rachel pleaded, stepping closer to him. "_Please, _Damon? I won't wander off. I'll stay with you. I just don't want to be stuck here all day." Rachel's hands reached out and grabbed the collar of his jacket so she was so close to him, one movement and they would kiss. Damon was silent for a moment until he stuck his finger out and put it under her chin, tilting her head up.

In a movement, he leaned forward and turned her head to the side, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No," he said finally and fit the bottle of blood into her hands. "Drink."

"You _asshole_!" Rachel snapped. He smiled and backed out of the loft as Rachel returned to her position on the couch. Jeremy fell back onto both doppelgängers and Damon continued.

"Hey, you know, you two should get out, enjoy the sun." Damon paused and dropped his voice. "Oh wait," he whispered. "You _can't_."

Rachel grabbed a pillow Elena was harboring and threw it at Damon, and the vampire chuckled. Jeremy, in return, chuckled with him, and Elena and Rachel looked down at the boy. In one fluid motion, they shoved him off of their laps, and he hit the floor with a grunt. Damon walked out of the house without another glance.

* * *

"Hmm," Damon mumbled as he sat down next to Alaric at the Mystic Grill. "Mason's mystery woman."

"Where is Mason, anyway?" Alaric questioned, ignoring Damon's approval.

"Decomposing in his _truck_," Damon said, popping the letters at the end of the sentence. Alaric gave a sad, inaudible laugh.

_"…let him know. Thank you." _

_"You're welcome." _

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"Well, I hope not." Damon turned his head to his friend. "Being that it's full moon and all, Ric." Damon pulled out a bag of Wolfsbane. "We should definitely find out."

"What is _that_?" Alaric asked, gesturing to the herb.

"Wolfsbane." Damon cracked a smile and Alaric looked up at him. Nothing Damon plans is good for either of them.

But, somehow, Ric got roped into it. He made his way over to the maybe-werewolf, pretending to be a drunken loser so Damon could play the charm card. Alaric sat down in his seat dramatically and turned his head to the woman, who just looked at him like he had ten heads.

"Well, hello!" Alaric exclaimed drunkenly, though he wasn't actually near the point of drunkenness for now.

She nodded to him, embarrassed.

"Can I have a Scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?" Alaric asked the bartender.

The woman shook her head. "Oh, no. One's my limit," she claimed.

"Oh, come on," Ric pushed. "It's not like I'm a freak." He sighed. "Just being friendly to someone who's new to town."

"Okay, if you insist," she agreed after a head roll. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before," Alaric clarified. "And I am here _every _single night." The woman nodded her head. It wasn't far-fetched because it was practically true.

"Excuse me," Damon said normally, walking up to the other side of the woman. "Is this guy bothering you?"

Alaric played his role. "I am not _bothering _anybody!" he claimed.

"Perfect," Damon agreed. "Well, do it elsewhere." He moved his head in a motion to shoo Alaric away, but he was only playing his part. The bartender put Ric's scotch down on the bar along with the woman's drink as he stiffened. Damon turned to the woman.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Damon assured her. "He's sort of a—the town drunk," he admitted. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alaric put the plant into the woman's drink. "And when we get tired of him, we just put him in a cab and…" he trailed off. "Send him back to wherever he came from." Damon shot a smile at her, his best flirting activated. The woman laughed lightly, but it was forced.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Alaric said as he pushed the woman's drink to her.

Damon eyed him. "Why _are _you here?" he offered.

Alaric took that as his cue to go, so he took his scotch and held it up. The woman held the drink he bought her up in the air. "Thank you for the drink," she told him.

Alaric smiled and turned away, though he didn't go far. The woman set the drink down on the bar and didn't touch it. Damon and Alaric snuck a look at each other, but it wouldn't be over until she drank the drink full of the Wolfsbane. Damon needed confirmation.

No, that wasn't true, but he didn't want to just rip her heart out in the middle of the Mystic Grill for nothing.

* * *

"You should drink the blood," Elena told her as Rachel tossed the bottle in her hands, debating. "Why won't you drink it?"

"I…" Rachel trailed off. "It doesn't matter."

"But, Rachel—"

Rachel shook her head. "Let's go downstairs," Rachel decided. "I'm kind of hungry."

Elena frowned. "Your food is right there," she pointed to the bottle that Rachel set down on Elena's dresser, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Not _that _kind of food. I meant human food. I'm hungry and it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of this house tonight."

Elena was impossibly reluctant to the idea, but when Rachel walked out of Elena's room and started down the stairs, Elena groaned and followed after her. They bounced down the stairs, one by one, and Rachel twisted the bracelet on her wrist so it was up to the middle of her forearm. Sometimes she liked it there, and sometimes she let the daylight jewelry relax on her open wrist.

When they got downstairs, Jenna was putting things into a box from inside of a closet underneath the stairs.

"Hey," Rachel said, her tone suspicious. She stopped in front of Jenna and Elena stopped behind Rachel, suspicious also.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh, perfect timing." Jenna shoved a box into Rachel's hands and Rachel took it without a choice.

"Whoa," Rachel said, balancing herself. Elena steadied her and tried to grab a hold of the box, but Rachel made a motion to her "sister" that she had it. "What is this stuff?" she asked.

"Elena's—" Jenna stopped. "I mean, _your _mom's files from the historical society," Jenna explained and laughed slightly. "God, I can't get used to that. My older sister had two twin daughters and gave one up for adoption?" Jenna sighed. "It seems so unlikely." Rachel and Elena shared a glance, but Jenna shrugged. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood, the mayor of our town." The explanation was obviously meant for Rachel.

Jenna continued. "And by roped, I mean I'm very excited to participate." Jenna closed the closet door to reveal someone…all too familiar for Elena and Rachel's taste.

Elena gasped and Rachel tried not to be afraid, though she was terrified.

"Hey," Elijah said to Elena and Rachel. "I'm Elijah."

They were silent in return, and Jenna grabbed the box from Rachel's arms. "Elijah's here doing research in Mystic Falls," Jenna explained, bringing the box to the kitchen and leaving Elijah, Rachel, and Elena alone. He walked forward to "meet" them both.

"It's a pleasure," he acted, extending his hand. "Twins?" Elijah prompted with a light smile. He looked down at his empty hand and looked back up at Rachel, prompting her to do so. She reluctantly took his hand and he moved onto the younger doppelgänger, who did the same.

Jenna returned. "So, you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff," Jenna offered, but no one was listening to her. Elijah kept his eyes locked on the two doppelgängers and they returned the favor to him. "Or Elena, Rachel, and I could help you load it into your car."

"Yeah. Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," he retorted. Jenna laughed lightly.

"Also a good plan," she admitted.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." Rachel stiffened. It hadn't really crossed her mind until now. Elijah walked past the two "twins" with Jenna in front of him. "And Elena," he started as he turned around. "Rachel," he added with a smile. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Elena and Rachel shared a glance with each other for what felt like the millionth time for that day. Elijah spun around in his step and left, meanwhile as Rachel and Elena inched closer to the stairs and ended up dashing for the upstairs as soon as the door closed. Rachel flitted, so she was there before Elena, of course, pounding on Jeremy's door. Her hand touched the doorknob for a second as Elena followed behind, and suddenly Elijah's hand was on top of hers, and she gasped loudly.

Elijah held up a finger to his lips and Rachel squared her jaw. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Jeremy, whose attention she was trying to gain before Elijah interrupted it. He stepped to the side and hid himself as Rachel ran a hand through her hair and Jeremy looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…" Rachel tried to come up with a good lie. As it turns out, lying was not a strong suit for her, despite the fact that she averted the truth every time it came to her diet.

"Jenna was just asking us to get you to help her with the boxes," Elena lied smoothly. Jeremy nodded and inhaled.

"Oh. Okay." He brushed past Rachel and Elena, all the while not detecting Elijah in the process.

When Jeremy was gone, Elena turned around, but Rachel hadn't even turned to see Jeremy leave. Her stare was hard and cold. She might've been a bad liar, but she had potential to be strong.

"That was a wise choice," Elijah praised them.

Rachel inhaled. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I think it's time we all had a nice little chat," Elijah prompted them, and the two doppelgängers looked at him with confusion in their eyes, but in a moment, Elijah began to walk into Elena's room without even so much as an invitation.

* * *

"There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel off I-nine, but if you ask me, I think it's kind of a mistake," Damon informed her. The woman – Jules – hadn't touched her drink during their conversation at all.

"No frills is fine," Jules told him with a bitter smile. "I'm just here for the night. It's a long story. Looking for my friend," she told him.

"Oh," Damon feigned interest. "Who?"

"Mason Lockwood," Jules told him.

Damon laughed. "I know Mason!" he exclaimed.

"You do?" Jules asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Damon exclaimed. "He's a great guy!" _Too bad he's dead, _he thought with a bitter edge.

"He's missing," Jules said at last. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and feigned surprise, along with interest.

"What do you mean?" Damon leaned on the bar. "Like, I mean, 'missing' missing?" he asked.

Jules brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at him. "How do you know Mason?" she asked in disbelief of Damon's relationship with the dead werewolf.

"Friends of friends," Damon answered quickly. She stared at him and he tilted his glass towards her, his eyes settling on her glass. She smiled and turned her head away, stirring the straw in her glass mindlessly. Damon looked at Alaric and they both shared an annoying glare.

"You know, listen," Damon started after a while. "I'm _really _tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy. Right after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and…and…and helped his nephew and—"

"Tyler?" Jules prompted.

"Yep," Damon agreed. "Mason was with him the _whole _time." _Except for when I ripped his heart out of his chest, _Damon thought inside. "Helped him through all that grief," he continued. "You know, you haven't touched your drink." He added a laugh to the end of his accusation.

Jules turned back to look at her drink and Damon held the glass of bourbon whiskey he was drinking up in his hand for Jules to toast to. She held it up to toast, but she eventually bit her lip.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker…I should get going."

"Oh," Damon objected. "Oh, come on. No, look. One drink," he offered. _Why won't she drink it? _Damon thought through his teeth.

Jules tilted her head at him and gave it. "It'll help me sleep," she reasoned and held up her glass.

"To sleep," Damon agreed and their glasses clinked together. He took a tiny sip of his drink, but Jules brought the glass up to her nose and slowly put it down with a slam.

He'd been made.

"You fool," she said without looking at him. Damon shot a look towards Alaric. Obviously, their confirmation was here. "Think you're clever, don't you?" she asked.

He pushed now. "What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" he pressured.

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't _find _him," Damon snapped at her.

"And why not?" she asked.

"You should leave town," Damon suggested. She laughed lightly.

"You threatening me?"

Damon raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Hmm."

"On a full moon," the dirty-blonde haired werewolf continued. "How stupid _are _you?"

It was time for Alaric to intervene. "Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric offered.

"I think we're done, Ric," Damon said eventually and turned to Jules. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't," she admitted, getting out of her chair. "That's your vampire arrogance," Jules admitted, looking him up and down. He left a smile on his face. "But you should be," she warned. "I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar." She turned around to Alaric. "Along with your pathetic Wolfsbane."

Alaric shot her a smile.

She continued, "See, I've been at this a long time. And any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed." Jules paused. "But tonight? Is _not _the night to pick a fight with me."

Damon glared at her.

"You've been marked," Jules warned him.

Damon watched her leave and turned back to Alaric with an incredulous look on his face. _You've been marked, _Damon scoffed. _Yeah, right. _

* * *

"Oh, forgive the intrusion," Elijah apologized as they all settled in Elena's room. "I mean your family no harm," he confessed and sat down on the window seat.

Elena breathed slowly. "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me and Rachel?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," he said simply.

Rachel crossed her arms. "And why not?"

Elijah glared at her. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those who fear him are _desperate _for his approval." He relaxed into his seat. "Word gets out that not only one, but _two _doppelgängers exist, there'll be line of vampires eager to take you both to him and I can't have that," Elijah explained.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do with me?" Elena proposed.

Elijah hesitated. "Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse," he admitted.

"So what is your goal?" Rachel challenged.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse," Elijah explained further. "He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore." Elijah shook his head.

"And what do I have to do with this?" Rachel asked him, slightly snapping. "What did you mean when you said that you didn't know 'he' took my memories away? I'm assuming you meant Klaus."

"Yes," Elijah admitted. "But I would rather not spoil your surprise so quickly, I'm not even aware of the full story myself."

Rachel glared at him. "So what's the story that you _do _know?"

Elijah sighed. "Well, there were rumors about you," he confessed. "A lonesome doppelgänger back in the nineteen seventies. No one could prove you were alive, of course, but Klaus was never one to take a lead lax." Elijah inhaled. "All I know is that he left for a few weeks in the eighties after he figured out your location. The next thing I know, he returns in the nineties, claiming the lead was false." Elijah nodded to her. "Obviously, that's not true."

"What makes you think he found me?" Rachel pressured. "I don't remember meeting a Klaus."

"Of course you wouldn't _remember_!" Elijah scoffed, laughing partially. "The probability of it all is that he took away your memories. He was pretty shaken up after his little adventure, so I'm assuming _something _had to happen."

"Like what?" she pushed. Elijah sighed.

"I don't know," he confessed. "I have never asked him about it." Elijah paused. "But obviously, if he knew you existed, for some reason took your memories away of time spent together, and never told anyone about your existence, he must _care_."

_"Care_?"

"As a friend or a lover, I am unaware," he told her.

Rachel felt a laugh escape her mouth. "A lover? Yeah, okay." She laughed again. "What game are you pulling with me? I don't _date _vampires."

"Oh?" Elijah prompted, and Rachel knew what he was talking about. Rachel shook her head.

"Damon and I aren't like that."

"Yes, well, it's never like that with a Salvatore brother, is it?"

"If I ever date, I date humans."

"What a crying shame. It must be hard. Considering your…situation regarding that diet of yours."

"Stop," Elena commanded them. They both looked at Elena. Elena shook her head at Elijah. "You don't know where Klaus is, do you?"

Elijah fell silent.

"So you're trying to use us?" Elena continued. "To draw him out?"

Elijah took in a breath. "Well, to do that I need you two to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"I'm not trying to do that," Rachel objected.

"By trying to get taken to Klaus is exactly what's going to get yourself killed," Elijah snapped at her. "So you need to stop."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena pressured.

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I would be taking you both to Klaus right now," Elijah told her.

"Oh," Elena said quietly.

"Instead"—Elijah gestured around her bedroom—"I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked.

"Elena," Rachel said, suspicious as Elijah got up.

"Do nothing," Elijah continued, ignoring Rachel's comment. "Do nothing. Live your life. Stop fighting." He began to examine her dresser. "And then, when the time is right, you, Rachel, and I shall draw Klaus out to get him and I will make certain that your friends will remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena pushed.

"Then I kill him," Elijah said simply.

"Just like that?" Rachel asked, confused.

He looked back and forth between the two of them. "Just like that." Elijah hesitated. "I'm a man of my word, girls," he told them. "I make a deal, I keep a deal." As if it were so simple.

"How are you gonna be able keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"You know, I notice you have a friend, _Bonnie, _is it?" He looked up at Elena. "She seems to possess the gift of magic." Elijah paused. "I have friends with similar gifts."

Elena nodded to herself and crossed her arms. "You know witches," she clarified.

"And together, we can protect everybody that matters to you," Elijah continued. "Including you," he said to Rachel. "Though, I'm not sure you'll want to be protected if Klaus removes whatever compulsion he has on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel insisted.

"I know you don't," Elijah told her. "That's the point." He moved closer to them both. "So do we have a deal?" he asked them.

Elena's breathing was ragged. Did she dare?

"You promise me you're telling me everything you know about Klaus and whatever I have to do with this?" Rachel said through her teeth. "This isn't some sob story to get me to do something I don't want to do?"

"I promise," Elijah returned. "You have my word, I have told you all I know about Klaus and your relationship together."

"We don't have a relationship."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Rachel inhaled deeply and nodded her head. "Fine," she admitted. "I'll make that deal."

Elijah nodded to her, grateful. He then turned to Elena. "Elena?" he prompted.

Elena stepped forward. "I need you to do one more thing for me," Elena told him. He opened his mouth.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah replied. Elena narrowed her eyes at him, telling him a firm: _yes. _

* * *

"Where is she?" Damon demanded as he exited the grill.

"Just let it go, Damon," Alaric suggested. "Don't be stupid," he warned.

"What? I'm supposed to let her just _get away_?" Damon asked incredulously. "'You've been _marked'_," Damon snarled. "What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that, anyway?"

They walked vigorously down the street, Damon as angry as a bull. But Alaric was determined to not let Damon do anything even stupider than what he just did a few minutes ago. "Damon, _look up_!" Alaric commanded. "Just look up."

Damon turned his head to see the full moon shining bright, indicating the werewolf night. "If tis werewolf stuff is true, _one _bite and you're dead. _One _bite," Alaric said quickly, his voice rough. But Damon was so _angry. _"All right? Don't risk it. Just…go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning," Ric suggested. Damon looked up at the sky once before nodding slightly.

"Yeah," he said and walked away to go home, cautious.

When he returned to the boarding house, he was oddly very careful. Not afraid, just…cautious.

He shut the door and locked it, following Ric's instructions.

But something was wrong. He could feel it. Was someone…there?

Damon turned and walked towards the study at the end of the hall and looked around it. Suddenly, he spotted someone – a familiar someone.

Rose.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon quipped angrily. He was still upset that Rose took Elena and Rachel on a suicide mission and fled without a single trace, so he had been ignoring her phone calls.

Which, oddly enough, was the statement that came out of her mouth. "Well, you don't answer your phone," she accused him. He moved on.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to apologize," she said as she walked closer to him, rather than being on the other side of the room.

"Just admit it," Damon pressured. "You don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena and Rachel," Rose continued. "I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that they had a death wish." He eyed her. "But I called you. I tried to make it right, okay?" She paused. "I'm sorry, Damon," she said softly. When he didn't respond, she added, "And…I-I have nowhere else to go," Rose admitted and laughed lightly.

He uncrossed his arms and walked over to her. "There's nothing here for you, Rose," he informed her, walking past her.

"Well, then—"

Suddenly, there was a noise of glass breaking within the house. Both Rose and Damon turned to the noise and ran into the foyer. The window was broken, the night's wind blowing the white curtains slowly. Damon flitted and grabbed a sword on the wall, and there was a sound of a wolf snarling.

"Damon!" Rose shouted, seeing the wolf. She jumped in front of him as the wolf lunged, and Rose was pinned to the ground. The wolf tore and the vampire, and Rose screamed but fought it. Suddenly, the wolf bit into her skin and Rose gasped and screamed loudly. That's when Damon stuck the sword into the wolf's body and harmed the animal, making it run away in fear. Damon leaned down and looked at Rose's shoulder that had been bit by the grey wolf.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked.

"It hurts," Rose confessed.

But before their eyes, the wound began to heal. "It's healing," Damon stated.

"Oh my God," she cried. "I thought a werewolf bite was fatal. I thought—" Rose cried more and Damon pulled her to his chest.

"It's not," he told her as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

"You're free to leave now, Rachel," Bonnie told the vampire as she returned back to the Gilbert house. "The spell has been lifted. The moonstone's curse has been broken."

"Thank you," Rachel told the witch by the door. In her hand was a full bottle of blood that she had not touched the entire day. Rachel turned to Elena. "I think I'm going to spend the night back in the boarding house."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked. "I know you and Damon are still on the outs…if you want you can still crash in my room."

Rachel shook her head and smiled.

"Stefan should be coming home soon," Rachel said to Elena with a grin. "I don't want to be there to ruin the…uh…._moment_." Rachel winked at her doppelgänger and Elena blushed lightly.

"Okay," Elena agreed. "But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Rachel called out as she stepped out onto the porch, happy to feel the cool breeze on her. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

As she began to leave the house, she ran into someone on the street, and that someone ended up being Stefan.

"Oh," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Hey, Stefan." She held the blood bottle in her hand, hoping he wouldn't notice she didn't drink any of it.

But, of course, he did. "Rachel," he acknowledged. "Going back to the house to talk to Damon finally?"

"No," Rachel told him. "Going back to the house to sleep. I'm tired."

"You know what'll fix that?" Stefan prompted. She sighed.

"What?"

"Blood." Stefan nodded his head to the blood in her hands. "Why didn't you feed today?"

"You know why," Rachel told him. "You know I hate feeding. And I don't react well to it, anyways."

"Because your body starves. It's craving something that you're not giving to it."

"My body is fine."

"You're weak."

"I'm fine." Rachel brushed past him. "Have fun with Elena."

"Feed!" Stefan commanded.

"No!" Rachel called out, but felt a smile tug on her lips. Stefan smiled, too, but turned and walked into the Gilbert house. Rachel eyed the blood bottle in her hands. Did she dare?

With a slight shake of her head, she sighed and opened the lid. Slowly, and unsurely, Rachel brought the open end of the bottle to her lips and slowly drank – _very slowly. _It tasted good – really good – but it also tasted bad, like she would throw it up. She didn't, and it eventually settled, but for that time she felt hollow and sick. Yet, when the blood settled, it still didn't satisfy her.

She took one more sip, seeing how it went. The process repeated, but she could feel herself gurgle. Rachel hunched over, clutching her stomach. Feeding wasn't easy for her. She didn't know whether it was the fact that she despised the idea that made her gag while she fed or the actual blood that made her gag.

Eventually, she closed the lid on the bottle after one last sip and felt satisfied enough for the night – which would last her through the next week, though it would be painful and hard to resist while humans were around. But she just couldn't. She hated the monster she was.

And, in her mind, that monster was all of Damon's fault.

* * *

"I talked to Caroline," Damon said to Rose without looking at her as the centuries-old vampire entered the room. He swished his bourbon around in his glass. "She said Tyler was all locked up." He tilted the glass to his lips and drank. Rose gave a suspicious look as she began to sat down on the couch next to Damon.

"So, it was Jules?" Rose guessed. "The other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah," Damon admitted and grabbed another drinking glass. "I'm sorry." He popped open the bourbon container. "She was coming after me," he confessed and poured Rose the alcohol.

"All's well that ends well," she told him.

"You all healed?" Damon asked, putting the bourbon back on the alcohol table.

"Yeah," Rose informed, surprised. She looked at the shoulder of her pink silk robe and shook her head. "Seems that way."

"Rose," Damon started. "Uh…" he trailed off. She sipped her bourbon whiskey. After a pause, Damon continued. "I'm happy that the legend was fake," he told her with a smile. "Maybe werewolves made it up to keep vampires away," he offered.

Rose smiled. "Lucky me." She inched closer to him and sipped on her alcohol again. Damon's fingers walked on her skin, nearing her upper thigh. "Hmm." She sighed. "I'm gonna stay and help you," Rose told Damon.

He raised his eyebrows. "Help me do what?" he asked.

"Save Elena and Rachel," Rose clarified. "Protect Elena and Rachel, all things Elena and Rachel." She said it with a bitter tone, and it made Damon suspicious.

"Really?" he asked, searching her eyes. He made a face. "Why?"

"Because I like you," she confessed. "I believe in friendship, and I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you could use all the friends you can get." She put the bourbon glass on the table behind the couch. Damon raised his eyebrows cockily.

"Just friends?" he prompted.

Rose nodded. "Just friends."

As she got up to walk away, Damon didn't take it. He pulled her down at vampire speed to the spot next to him on the other side and kissed her, wrapping his hands around her neck. She kissed back, but pulled away.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Damon prompted with a seductive tone. It wasn't the person he really wanted to be kissing, but he needed this. Damon leaned back in for another kiss, but she pulled away.

"I don't love men who love other women," she told him. "I think more of myself than that." His hand moved down to her arm as she spoke again. "But that doesn't mean I can't be your _special _friend," Rose admitted, and they both chuckled.

"I think I like you," he responded and they chuckled some more while pulling each other back in a kiss.

"Damon, I—"

Rachel walked into the study, interrupting Damon and Rose's _special _time together. Damon's head snapped towards her and Rose looked at Rachel from the side. Rachel tensed slightly.

"I didn't know we had company," she said with a slight attitude. Damon felt his heart pang, but he realized that she had no right. The look on her face spouted jealousy all around, but if she was jealous, why was she denying him everything he wanted from her?

"Rachel," Damon breathed. "The door was locked," he told her.

"No, it wasn't," she returned. He sighed, realizing that he had unlocked it after Jules's entrance, figuring that the werewolf would not be coming back for seconds.

"What are you doing back?" Rose asked, swallowing. Both Damon and Rose were still in close proximity with each other.

"Funny," Rachel spat. "I could literally ask you the _same _thing."

Damon started to say something as his hand roamed around Rose's back lightly, but all of a sudden, Rose let out a groan. Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance and Damon raised his eyebrows at Rose.

"Ow," she told Damon, looking at his hand.

"What?" Damon asked, confused. He moved the robe off of her shoulder and it fell, leaving her shoulder and part of her back clad. As Damon gasped, Rachel thought about saying something, but she realized that something was wrong. She quickly flitted to Damon, put the blood bottle down on the coffee table, and looked at Rose. Rachel gasped, repeating Damon's earlier gesture. Rose looked at the nasty, bubbly wound worriedly, and all three vampires looked at each other with concern.

* * *

**Next chapter is The Decent, which will be sad because…you know, Damon's little scene with Rose at the end. I like Rose and all, she just needed to keep her grimy hands off of Damon. Everyone needs to keep their hands off Damon except me or Katherine is how I see it. **

**ANYWAYS, thank you for all of the reviews again last chapter – it was the highest reviews on any chapter in this story! So give yourself a round of applause! If you could, just keep doing what you're doing and leave me a comment! I really love to hear what you guys think about the chapters!**

**And if you haven't already, the poll is still up there! I'm so proud of this story it's got the highest votes!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	12. The Descent

**To be honest, I don't really have an author's note this chapter. So…just enjoy it and make sure to tell me what you think at the end and then pop over to my profile to vote on my poll if you haven't already. If I had said that aloud, I probably would've ran out of breath.**

**I remade the cover for this story again, and I have to say I'm loving this new one! I had to cut Stef out :( but it looks good, right? **

**Sorry for this long-ass chapter. Please tolerate my crappy writing. **

**Oh, there won't be a lot of updates this weekend. For one, I'm going to update everything else before I update this story again and for two, I'm going clothes shopping with NicoleSalvatore1918 this weekend, so even if I could update, it probably wasn't going to be this story since I literally have to sit down and spend two, three, four, or more hours re-writing the episode. **

**So, yeah. No more updates for the weekend. Really, really, really long-ass chapter to help keep you going. Five reviews please? No pressure, promise. **

**Enjoy... :)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return.**

* * *

**The Descent**

Damon leaned against the door of Rachel's room as she eyed the drink cup in her hand. It was a glass of bourbon whiskey, courtesy of Damon's stash, but it had an extra kick in it – vervain. Elena had brought it to her before going off to Stefan's room to…well; she didn't exactly want to know, to be quite honest. With puckered lips, she moved the drink in an airborne circle, contemplating.

Slowly, she sighed. "It'll just make me weaker," Rachel admitted, obviously talking to Damon.

He raised his eyebrows. "But it'll protect you from compulsion against these Originals." Damon had already taken his share in the morning. It hurt like hell, but it was ultimately worth it in the end.

Rachel twitched her lips back and forth. "And if I don't want to be protected from compulsion?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Rachel." He put his hands in his pockets, his frame still pressed against the door. "Elijah or Klaus can compel you to do whatever you want if you're not on vervain."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Or, they _can't _compel me to remember what Klaus told me to forget."

Damon frowned at her. "You honestly believe Elijah's telling the truth?"

Rachel shrugged. "What if he is?"

"What if he isn't?"

"Do you always have to think the worst of people?"

"It's part of my judgment of character," Damon quipped. "Come on," he said after a moment. "Drink the vervain, Rach." She hesitated, swishing the bourbon whiskey around in the cup. "After that, we'll get you a nice blood bag and you'll be as good as new." He cocked a smile at her and she glanced up at him.

"What's your sudden obsession with making sure I feed?"

Damon feigned a concerned look. "I'm _worried _about you, sweetie," he said in a higher-pitched voice. She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, though, you should feed. I seem to recall the blood bottle that I gave you almost full when you returned last night."

Rachel played with the cup and lowered her eyes. "I thought you were too busy to even notice," Rachel confessed.

He glared at her and crossed his arms. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't go playing that jealous card with me," he told her firmly. "You have no right, considering how you've made it clear that you don't care for me."

Rachel gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not _jealous_," she denied and shot him a menacing look. "That's just your big ego telling you what you want to hear."

Damon looked at the glass in her hand. "Then drink the vervain and go get something to eat with me downstairs," he challenged. Rachel glared at him.

"I don't have to listen to you." She slammed the bourbon glass down on the table next to her and stood up, but Damon flitted over to her and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes," Damon said slowly. "_You do._"

"No," she said through her teeth. "I _don't_." Rachel threw her hands up. "Since when did you decide to care about when, where, and how I feed anyway?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "I…guess that'd be my fault," Stefan admitted at the door. Rachel and Damon turned to him, and Rachel opened her mouth.

"Wait." She held up her hands. "You _told _him?"

"I did," Stefan confessed. "I was stuck in the tomb and I needed you to get stronger."

"You were in the tomb for, like a _day_!" Rachel shouted angrily. "You couldn't just _wait _until you got out?"

"I was going to find out _sometime," _Damon argued to her. "How long did you think you could hide the fact that you're starving yourselffrom me?"

"Longer than this," Rachel snapped and shook her head. "It's none of your business," she shot to them both.

"I told you," Damon said through his teeth. "You _are _my business. So get your ass downstairs and we're going to feed.

Rachel groaned. "Just _stop_, Damon!" Rachel shouted, completely forgetting that Stefan was in the room as well. "I am _not _Elena!" At the mention of Elena, she turned to Stefan. "I'm not Elena," she repeated firmly. "So stop treating me like her."

In an instant, she brushed past Stefan and left her own room to go downstairs. Stefan and Damon shared a glance at each other, but there was nothing they could do about her situation. Unfortunately, she was right.

Rachel was most certainly _not _Elena.

Damon eventually went downstairs, where Rachel did an amazing job at hiding herself.

"I was born in fourteen fifty," Rose informed Damon as he walked into the study. She was sitting by the fireplace, not looking so great. "That makes me five hundred and sixty years old."

Damon smiled lightly. "Well, if you were a bottle of wine…"

Rose ignored his comment. "So I can die," she told him firmly. "I've lived long enough."

But Damon didn't want to think about that. He reached down and grabbed a glass next to Rose. "You know, if you're gonna be maudlin, I'm just gonna kill you myself," Damon warned her, pouring blood from the bag into the cup. "Just to put me out of your misery." Rose gave a small, disapproving laughter. "Come on," Damon said, dragging out the letters. "It's just a little werewolf bite."

Quickly, Rose tagged on. "_Just _a little fatal-to-a-vampire werewolf bite," she corrected with a small laugh.

"Well, according to legend, which is a notoriously _unreliable _source," Damon tried again. Rose looked up at him, but she saw right through his efforts. She was going to die and she knew it. "Drink up," Damon commanded, handing her the blood glass. "Blood heals." He gave her a smile as she tilted the glass to her lips and drank the contents.

"Yeah," Rose said after pausing a moment from drinking the deep dark liquid. "It does feel like it's working," she admitted.

"Well, let's have a look," Damon offered and she turned. "Come on. Let me see." He reached out and began to pull the clothing on her shoulder down to examine the wound.

But it was anything but better. It was growing, bloody and nasty. There were dents in her skin, and the infection had grown. It looked like a cross between a burn and a tremendously terrible infection that was spreading across her skin recklessly.

He scrunched his face, not liking what he saw.

"How is it?" Rose asked. To get a better view, he pulled one of her straps down with his hand and examined it further. _Bad, _he thought to himself. _Horrible. Terrible. Worse._

He hesitated, stuttering. "Uh, _definitely…_better," he told her, not meaning it at all. Rose rolled her eyes, detecting the lie in Damon's tone. He looked up to see a doppelgänger enter the room, and he recognized the big circle of jewelry on the girl's neck. "Right, Elena?" he asked the human.

Elena looked at him nervously, and he motioned for her to lie to Rose with his head and a subtle expression. Rose turned around to see Elena's face.

"Um…" Elena trailed off and nodded. "It's not bad," she lied.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon whispered, trying to get off of that topic. Elena motioned outside.

"He left," she answered. "I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel, but I think that's gonna upset Elijah."

"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this one." Damon poured more blood for his friend as he told the human what he felt and handed the glass back to Rose. Elena frowned. "But if you could play nurse for a little while..." Damon trailed off.

"It's not necessary," Rose said immediately, turning around to face them from the couch.

"It is necessary," Damon countered. "Elena's a do-gooder," he explained. "It's in her nature, she just can't resist." He began to exit the study and brushed past Elena. Elena shot Rose a smile, but went after Damon. Unfortunately, as Damon exited the study, he walked right into Rachel, who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where are you going, Damon?" Rachel asked him.

"Out," Damon returned.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Rachel retorted.

"Damon," Elena breathed as she walked out of the study to see Damon and Rachel arguing, as usual. Damon turned around to face her. "Is she gonna die?" Elena whispered. Damon walked up to the human.

"Probably," he confessed. "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection. It's getting worse," Damon explained.

"Like a poison?" Elena offered.

"I don't know, Elena," Damon told her simply. "I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry."

Damon shot Elena a look. "Death happens," he told her roughly. "We come, we go. Sooner she dies, the better," Damon told her, agitated. Rachel glanced up at Damon, and he half expected her to slap him or do something drastic like she'd always done. But instead, she just gave him a look of disappointment or pity. Elena raised her eyebrows at him, concerned. Damon flickered his eyes at the both of them. "It's gloomy as hell in here." He turned and walked out of the house without another word, leaving Elena and Rachel alone to take care of Rose.

* * *

"I hate this," Rose told them as Rachel and Elena helped the sick vampire into Damon's bed. "I'm a vampire, I haven't had a _cold _in five centuries." Rachel and Elena helped Rose crawl into Damon's sheets, Elena holding the blood glass in her hands. Rose groaned as Elena pulled off her jacket.

"Just get in bed," Elena instructed.

"We don't get sick," Rose continued. "When we die, it's fast and sudden." Both Elena and Rachel's breath took when they saw the infection had gotten worse. "And it's certainly not drawn out with an illness." Rose pulled the sheets up to her body and sighed, laying down on her back.

"You're not gonna die," Elena told Rose firmly.

"Such a human thing to say," Rose mumbled, her eyes closed as she laid back. Elena looked around Damon's bedroom, twirling her head around to survey the items. His bathroom, his paintings.

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asked the human doppelgänger. Elena's eyes wandered around the room and spotted a stack of books. She grabbed the first book on top of the pile to see it was _Gone With the Wind. _She scoffed as Rose directed a question towards Rachel. "You?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rachel admitted, turning around the room. "Twice," she admitted. Rose smiled lightly. "Not like that, Rose—"

"I'm sure." Rose coughed lightly. "Though I know Damon wishes it had been like that."

Rachel was quiet for a moment as Elena turned back to them. "Not what you expected?" Rachel prompted her friend.

Elena shrugged and shook her head. "It's just a room with a bed," she confessed and sat down on the bed next to Rose. Feeling around the material, she tilted her head. "Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets," Elena admitted. Rose laughed and Rachel just smiled as the doppelgänger tried to make the ill vampire feel better.

"You're lucky, you know," Rose told Elena, and looked at Rachel. "Both of you. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved."

"I doubt that," Rachel told the abnormally pale Rose in bed.

"Trevor was my best friend," Rose explained. "Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run with Elijah; I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of a family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire."

Rachel nodded. "I understand that," she told Rose empathetically. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"You wanted a family?" Rose asked curiously. "Before or after you became a vampire?"

"Both," Rachel admitted. "But, you're right. It's not compatible with us."

"Damon told me you were a drunk and a druggie who…didn't have anyone or anything," Rose told her. "Most people like that don't want a family, they want…satisfaction for their desires."

Rachel nodded. "My desire was a family," Rachel admitted. "More or less. After all the partying and the drugs…" She sighed. "I would wake up every morning and feel alone inside." Elena looked at Rachel curiously as she shared her story. "I wanted a family more than anything in the whole world. Not even a sibling or a parent or a friend. A family of my own."

Rose smiled. "You'll have it one day."

Rachel nodded. "You will, too," she lied.

Elena grabbed the blood glass from the nightstand and Rose looked at her. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so eager to give up?"

Elena sighed. "I'm not giving up on anything, here." Elena passed Rose the glass full of blood and rose took it graciously, though she didn't touch it to her lips.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked.

"I call it our best option," Elena explained. "_Our _best option." She shot a glance at Rachel, who nodded in agreement.

"It's your easiest option," Rose corrected them. Elena shook her head.

"That's not fair."

There was a pause. "You really think your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie," Elena told her. "I know she had the help of another witch." Elena hesitated. "I'm assuming it's Elijah's witch, so, no. I don't."

Rose frowned. "You really are determined to die, aren't you?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "At least I ran. You're not even trying."

"Running isn't trying." Rachel shook her head. "It's a lifetime of misery."

Rose shook her head in return. "You ran for the wrong reasons," Rose informed her. "I ran to try and stay alive."

She wanted to argue, but how rude would it be? How inappropriate would it be? Rachel didn't agree with Rose's statement, but she pressed nothing more on the matter. Rose closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"I'm so tired," Rose told them. Rachel grabbed the glass of blood from Rose's hand and put it back on the nightstand, holding onto it for another second. But she turned away eventually and she and Elena got up to leave the room and give Rose some peace. Instead, Rose stopped them from leaving. "No, stop. Wait."

Elena and Rachel turned around, confused. "Tell them to prepare the horses," Rose instructed. Elena raised her eyebrows, but Rachel just shook her head.

"It's okay, Rose," Rachel told her. "Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Rose tossed in Damon's bed. "Trevor, don't be so stupid," she muttered. "We're never gonna make it there before the sun."

Suddenly, Rose started to widen her eyes and sit forward in the bed. She grunted once before speaking. "Elena, Rachel. I need more blood," she demanded, and Rachel nodded, rushing up to the nightstand, motioning to Elena to get behind her and stay there.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Here." Rachel gave the glass to Rose and the vampire took it in her hand while bending over in Damon's bed. Rose took the blood and pulled it to her mouth, drinking. For a moment, things were fine, until Rose bent over on the other side and coughed up the blood all over the sheets.

Rachel gave a worried look. "It's okay, Rose," she said carefully and looked at Elena, getting up from her seat on the bed. Elena and Rachel walked over to the sink in Damon's bathroom and wet a towel and walked back to the bed where Rose was coughing up blood. But instead of a body in the bed, there was nothing but empty, crumpled, bloody sheets.

"Elena, get out of here," Rachel commanded through her teeth, and Elena debated it for a moment before she eventually stepped out of the room carefully. Rachel looked around, curious, until she finally stiffened and turned around. Rose, who was much, much stronger than her, pinned her up against the nearest wall and Rachel let out a small scream. Rose's vampire face was not hidden.

"It's all your fault, Katerina!" Rose shouted, her fangs barred. Rachel struggled against Rose, but it was useless. Not only did the vampire have five hundred years on her, but also the three tiny sips of blood she consumed last night had been wasted by morning. It was right about now where she decided that it might've been a good idea to take Damon up on that offer for a morning snack with him.

"You, Katerina, you did this!" Rose snarled.

"It's Rachel, Rose," Rachel whined. "Rose, I'm Rachel. Rose?"

"You betrayed us!"

"I'm not Katherine!" Rachel shouted loudly, feeling herself repeat history all over again. Why? Why did it always have to be like this?

But as Rose's face relaxed and she came to the realization that this doppelgänger was not, in fact, Katherine, Rachel relaxed. "Rachel?" Rose asked, confused. Rachel nodded and let out a breath of air. Elena stood just outside the door, scared out of her mind.

"Oh my God," Rose whispered.

"It's me," Rachel assured her. "It's…it's Rachel." Rachel banged her head against the wall furiously. She _hated _being weak in times she needed it the most.

"Oh my God, Rachel, I'm so sorry," Rose apologized, on the verge of crying. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's all right," Rachel said softly.

"You're gonna be all right," Elena said, interrupting them and walking into the room, still shaking. But she wanted to remain strong.

"Elena, maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to be…" Rachel trailed off, trying not to be heartless. She didn't want Elena to get hurt, but she also didn't want Rose's feelings to get hurt, either. Elena shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "I'll stay. We'll be fine."

"My mind," Rose continued. "I'm—"

"It was just for a second," Rachel comforted her as she led Rose back to Damon's bed.

"I'm sorry," Rose sobbed and looked at Elena and Rachel. "Don't be scared of me," she pleaded.

"We're not," Rachel told her firmly. "I promise, but—" She looked at Rose while the ill woman climbed back into Damon's bed and lied down. "You need to rest," Rachel ordered.

"I'm scared."

"You're not alone," Elena assured Rose as she walked up to the bed. "Rachel and I are here. We're right here." Compassion oozed out of Elena quickly, and Rachel started to see where the line was drawn between them. Although she was older than Elena by almost half a century, both of them seemed to possess the compassion Katherine did not – though Elena oozed a great ordeal and Rachel didn't really have that super-touchy soft spot. That's where Katherine's half came in – that side of her that just wanted to turn it off and not give a damn about anyone or anything. Kill ruthlessly, feed recklessly, and run fearlessly.

She was lucky to have Elena's compassion, even if it was only small. There was nothing worse than what Katherine wanted her to become.

"Here, where's here?" Rose asked fearfully.

"Damon's bedroom," Elena soothed. "You're in Damon's bedroom."

Rose sighed, barely keeping it together. She almost whimpered, "I wanna go home."

Rachel watched as Elena thought of what to say. "Tell me about it," she said finally. Rose relaxed.

"St. Austell," Rose said in a trance. "Thirty kilometers south of London." A smile spread across Rose's face. "All fields and trees and horses." She closed her eyes and imagined it.

"Sounds beautiful," Rachel said quietly.

Rose continued, "When you live long enough, everything disappears." Elena comforted the vampire with the wet towel she had gotten from the bathroom before Rose's hallucination. "So much time wasted. I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

Rachel and Elena looked at each other carefully as Rose slowly closed her eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

Damon walked into the Mystic Grill, searching desperately for answers. He looked around the restaurant until his eyes finally settled on Jules, who was eating her lunch. But he didn't want to focus on anything but getting an answer to his time bomb of a question and ripping that werewolf's heart out.

Unfortunately, Stefan gripped Damon's arm and pulled him away for a moment. Damon frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked his brother.

"I'm waiting for you," Stefan admitted. "Listen, there's a lot of people here, okay?"

Damon looked around angrily. "Damn. There goes my plan to rip her _spleen _through her back," Damon growled, but crinkled his eyebrows at his brother incredulously. Stefan pulled Damon back.

"Hey," Stefan said, turning his brother. "Listen. I know you're upset about Rose."

Damon knew it was true, but he wasn't going to admit it. He looked around. "Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose?" he pressured. "I'm fine," Damon assured. Stefan sighed. "I don't know if you know this, but sometimes, _vampires die_." Stefan looked at Damon with disbelief. "I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up."

Damon walked away, forgetting about Stefan behind him. He needed an answer to his question before it was too late, and he was willing to do whatever the hell he needed to get it. That includes ripping her spleen through her back if he had to – in private, of course.

Damon sat down across from Jules at the booth and she didn't even look up at him. "Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill." She looked up at him. "I'll have to get that right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon," Damon threatened. "Unless," he reasoned. "Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite. Jules glared at him. "And then I won't kill you," Damon offered.

"Promise?"

Damon nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Jules looked down, bit her lip, and grabbed her wallet before sighing and putting down her payment for her meal. "Bite me," she snapped and got up from her seat. Damon got up from his hand gripped her arm, spinning her around while looking at everyone to make sure he didn't look suspicious. He released her when she turned to face him."

"I'm not afraid of you," she sung.

"Then you are very, _very _stupid."

Jules hesitated. "How's your friend?" she asked curiously. "Rose? Is that her name?" Damon averted the lady wolf's gaze. "Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Her voice deepened.

"If there's a cure, tell me," Damon told her. "Or start watching your back," he threatened again.

"Did I mention the dementia?" Jules continued. "It'll eat away at her brain. Soon, she'll be rabid." Damon shook his head at her. "You want a cure?" Jules prompted. "I'll tell you the only cure that exists." While she said her last words, she backed away from him. "Take a stake and drive it through her heart," Jules said carefully and walked out.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel sighed as she traced the top of the crystal glass she had poured for herself filled with bourbon. A few seconds before, she had told Elena reluctantly about her diet after Elena's constant pushing about why she wasn't strong enough. To be honest, despite the fact that Rose was five hundred years old, Rose was weaker than normal, and Rachel should've been able to exhaust _some _strength fighting the older vampire. So, she spilled her beans on the secret of the Rachel Diet.

"Because," Rachel began, "this is nobody's business. I don't go asking you people what you had for lunch," she quipped, proving a point.

Elena shook her head. "This is different. You're practically starving yourself!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please. This is more like…fasting. I believe that I shouldn't harm anyone, so I don't feed on humans."

"And animals?" Elena prompted. "Stefan feeds on animals."

Rachel frowned. "I can't feed on animals. They're human beings, too, you know." _Animal rights activist, _Rachel thought with a sour smile.

Her doppelgänger sighed. "Blood bags?" Elena suggested.

"How would _you_ feel if some vampire was stealing _your _blood from of the hospital for her to snack on?" Rachel shouted.

Elena threw her hands up in the air. "_Starving _yourself is not an option, Rachel!"

"Look at me!" Rachel demanded. "I'm fine, Elena. I'm fine. I don't understand why this is such a big deal!"

"You are _not _fine," Elena pushed. "You basically got your ass kicked back there by Rose. If it weren't for her realizing that you were Rachel, not Katherine, you would've been injured somehow by now," Elena reasoned. "Why do you do this to yourself? It's like an eating disorder, Rachel. This can't be good for you."

"Of course it's not _good _for me." Rachel scoffed. "I hate doing it. My first natural instinct is to kill, but I spent so much time starving myself and teaching myself how to stay away from that instinct." Rachel breathed slowly. "I…I don't like killing. I don't like feeding. When it's really that bad, when I feel like I'm getting weaker and starting to desiccate, I feed. But my body's used to being starved. I'm perfectly fine."

Elena shook her head. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "You're perfectly fine." Elena glared at Rachel. "Don't feed because you're _not_ 'fine', feed because it'll make you _stronger_ and _faster_." Elena paused when Rachel said nothing. "You don't have to feed on humans, feed on the blood bags." Still, Rachel said nothing. Elena shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Fine. Just…there are blood bags in the basement." Elena gestured her thumb upstairs. "I'm going to go get Rose some new sheets," she informed the vampire and left the room.

Rachel sighed. Was Elena right? Were they _all _right? She remembered that feeling she got when Rose practically slammed her spine into that wall, even weak on her illness. It was a feeling she didn't want to relive.

Maybe Elena was right. Maybe…Maybe they were all right.

And…_one _blood bag couldn't hurt her. She wasn't afraid of "falling off the wagon", as Stefan or Damon would put it, she was afraid of hurting something. Someone. Herself, maybe? All she could feel whenever she fed was remorse.

Nevertheless, her doppelgänger was right. With a large, heavy, reluctant sigh, Rachel turned down the hall and began to walk down to the cellar to get her lunch. Maybe a whole blood bag would last her for a longer time than the rest of them.

Or maybe it would last her for a shorter time, considering how long she's fasted on actual human blood.

_What the…? _Rachel asked herself as she spotted an open, flat blood bag on the floor. Fresh blood had oozed out of it, and it was on her fingertip. She brought it to her lips and tasted the freshness, and felt that empty feeling in her stomach again. It passed. Maybe she was getting used to it.

But it didn't matter. Why was there an empty blood bag on the floor? Elena came up behind her as Rachel turned the corner and watched as someone slurped the blood from multiple blood bags violently.

Rose.

The fridge that held the blood had been raided, and multiple bags lay flat on the floor next to the hungry vampire. She wasn't strong enough. Rachel wasn't strong enough.

Elena walked behind Rachel, and Rachel turned around to see her with wide eyes. "No, no!" Rachel panicked, and Rose turned around to see them both. Elena breathed deeply and Rose dropped the blood bag she was rapidly feeding on to speak a word.

"Katerina," she whispered.

"No," Rachel insisted, but Rose took in a deep breath and braced to move. "Elena, _run_!" Elena ran through the bottom of the cellar, trying desperately to get out. Eventually, Rachel just took Elena's hand and pulled Elena with Rachel, getting them to higher ground. But she wasn't faster. She wasn't stronger. Rose growled as she neared them.

"Rose, stop!" Rachel commanded, protecting Elena with her body. "It's Elena and Rachel. Stop." Rose stopped in her tracks as Rachel breathed deeply, afraid for herself and the human behind her. "I'm not Katherine. You're hallucinating," she explained.

Rose's vampire face did not relax, but she remained calm for the most part. "I'm not Katherine," Rachel repeated. Rose's face relaxed and Rachel whispered one more time, "I'm not Katherine."

But suddenly, the morbid Rose didn't care. Her face vamped-out and she growled, lunging at both of the doppelgängers. Elena let out a large scream and so did Rachel. She couldn't protect them both. She couldn't.

But she did her best to try. "Run!" Rachel commanded Elena and Elena did as told. Rachel fought Rose hard as Rose tried to kill her. But her efforts weren't working, so she would have to do something else.

Her eyes caught on the lapis lazuli bracelet around her wrist, and she looked up to see a curtain in her reach. With a yank, she pulled the curtain down from the rod, exposing the mid-day sun. Rose screamed and fell off of Rachel, her skin burning. Rachel flitted to the door while Rose was preoccupied, but instead, Rose caught up with her and slammed the door right back in her face, yelling angrily. She had only pissed the sick vampire off more. Rose tried to bite Rachel, but Rachel dug her nails into Rose's wound, earning a vicious scream from the vampire. But not only did it hurt Rose, it hurt Rachel, too, hearing the cruel sound emerge from the undead woman's lips. It made her shudder inside, but she couldn't think about it now. Quickly, she flashed away from Rose to follow Elena's scent, which she eventually realized lead to Stefan's bedroom. Elena had shut the door, but Rachel pounded on it.

"Elena, it's Rachel! Open up!" She pounded on the door harder, feeling Rose on her tail. Something moved, and Rachel opened the door quickly, squeezing in just by the crack. Together, Rachel and Elena pushed the dresser against the door again and locked it once more. Rachel took in a deep breath, catching it.

"Damn him." Rachel groaned through closed teeth. Elena raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Damon asked me to feed with him this morning before he asked us to play nurse," Rachel explained, panting. "I turned him down. _Damn him _for being right!"

Elena ignored it. "I called Damon. He should be on his way."

Rachel nodded. "Good." She gestured to the window. "Elena, open the curtains. Get some sun in here." Elena obliged, running over to the curtains and thrusting them open. As she did so, Rachel snapped her foot against two legs of a chair so it broke into two wooden stakes, one for each of them. It would royally suck, but if it had to be done, it had to be done.

Suddenly, the door banged once, making them both jump for once.

"Elena? Rachel?" Rose asked through the door. "I _know _that it's you two and not Katherine." Rose coughed and retched, and Elena looked towards Rachel for advice. Rachel shook her head slightly, indicating a big "NO" on the entrance of the ill near-death woman. She couldn't take chances with Elena, and she couldn't take chances with herself. Not that it would be such a tragic thing if she died, but she wasn't desperately seeking her death.

Unlike what _some _people think she was trying to do by handing herself over to Klaus.

"Rachel, Elena, _please_," Rose pleaded through the door. "I need your help." She retched again.

But they couldn't take chances. Damon would be there soon, and if Rachel was lucky, with a whole shitload of blood bags.

* * *

Eventually, it turned dark outside. Rachel and Elena were still in Stefan's room, waiting it out.

"Is she gone?" Elena asked quietly. Rachel listened.

"I can't be sure," Rachel admitted. "But I don't hear anything."

"Do you think we should check it out?" Elena proposed.

Rachel bit her lip slowly, debating against herself. Finally, she nodded.

"Let's go," she told the human and together they got up from their positions and walked towards the doors, the stakes still ready in hand. Both of them pushed the dresser away from the door and slowly reached out to the lock, where Rachel's hand clamped on the knob and Elena slowly switched the lock to be unlocked. The door opened, revealing an empty hallway, but Rachel went in front, cautious just in case. Both of them made their way down the stairs and into the foyer, where they looked around, searching for Rose. When Rachel turned her head, she saw the door wide open, the night air filling into the house. Elena gasped, and Rachel tensed, but after a moment, Rachel concentrated.

"I don't hear anything," Rachel admitted to Elena. "Everything's still, for the most part. I'm not too keen with my senses," she admitted.

"You could fix that," Elena pointed out. Rachel nodded.

"I know."

But, suddenly, she froze in her step, and Elena froze with her. Quickly, she turned around, pointing the stake at whoever the intruder was. Elena turned with her, gasping in fear, the stake firm in her hand also.

It was only Damon.

He glanced at Rachel, and his eyes moved to the wood in her hand. She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and lowered her weapon. Damon knotted his eyebrows together.

"You okay?" he asked them. Rachel nodded carefully, and Damon looked around the house. "Where's Rose?" Damon inquired. Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

"I-I don't know," she admitted. Damon shot her an inglorious look and she sighed, making her feel as inglorious as the look was. And that was serious; consider it was _Damon Salvatore _making _her _feel shameful.

It was then when Damon received a call, so he took out his phone and answered it roughly.

"Yes?"

"Damon?" Sheriff Forbes said on the other side of the line. "I need you to get to the Mystic Falls high school…now. It's...there's been an attack." She didn't elaborate.

Damon nodded to himself. "I'll be right there," he promised and hung up the phone. "Let's go," he instructed to them.

When they arrived at the high school, Damon instructed Elena and Rachel to go off for a while, just so that they didn't ruin things with the sheriff. But all they could think about was Rose and how stupid they were to just let her out of their sight, despite the fact that the vampire tried to kill them both.

"Can you hear him?" Elena asked curiously. Rachel sighed and tried to focus.

_"Hi." _

_"Thanks for coming so quickly." _

_"Yeah, I was close by, Liz. What happened?" _

_"A vampire. Luckily, one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him."_

That's when it started fading away, slowly but surely. Rachel tried to refocus her senses, but it wasn't working. She had to have fed _really, really _well on animals before she had her senses to the best of her abilities.

"What are they saying?" Elena pressured.

"Elena, I can't…" Rachel sighed in exasperation. "I'm too weak."

Elena hesitated for a moment. "The last time you fed? _Really _fed?"

Rachel paused. "I…" Elena shot her a look. "Okay. A couple days…maybe weeks ago," she admitted.

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry!" Rachel admitted. "I just can't bring myself to do it. I can't stand taking someone's choice away from them."

Elena scowled and stuck out her hand after a while. "Fine," she snapped. "Don't take their choice away. I'm offering," Elena pushed her wrist at her pretend sister. "Feed, _please_."

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Rachel sighed. "Elena, _no_," she told Elena, her voice raspy. "Calm down." With another large sigh, she looked around until she finally found someone in her sights. Rachel shook for a moment before walking up to the boy with light auburn hair and piercing green eyes. This boy had a life and she was just…taking a bit away from it.

The world was a cruel, cruel place.

"I'm sorry," Rachel moaned lightly. "I just…" Rachel sighed. "Please don't scream," she compelled. "You understand? _Don't scream_."

"I won't scream," the boy said, but he was questioning it – she could tell. With a shift, she changed into her predatory face and sank her fangs into the random boy's neck. Elena shifted her head away, as it was always a little hard for her to watch.

Eventually, after a few hardy gulps, she pulled away. That feeling of sickness rocked in her stomach, but the sickness was curing itself faster now. She felt better in a couple seconds and sighed. She was stronger, for the most part.

"Don't remember this and cover the wound up," Rachel instructed the male. "Repeat it to me."

"I won't remember this and I'll cover my wound up," he relayed in a monotone voice.

"Walk away."

The boy turned and walked away, taking the collar of his shirt and covering the neck wound with his collar. Rachel sighed and licked the blood off of her lips, which she had carefully made sure did not drip on anything of hers. She turned around to Elena, who crossed her arms.

"I was willing."

"Yeah? I wasn't." Rachel brushed past her and stood in a place for a moment. "Now let me listen," she demanded. Elena whipped out her phone and began to call Stefan while Rachel caught the end of Sheriff Forbes' and Damon's conversation.

_"I'll take the east side. You go west?" _

_"Sure. Okay." _

A few minutes later, after Elena hung up on Stefan's voicemail after leaving a message, Damon appeared behind them. Elena's concern was mostly Stefan at the moment.

"Hey, have you heard from Stefan? Do you know what he's up to?" Elena pressured.

Damon looked around. "Baby brother's not exactly my priority right now," Damon admitted. "Here, take this," Damon instructed, handing Elena a wooden stake. He pulled one out for Rachel, too, and extended it towards her. Rachel shook her head.

"I just fed," she told him. "I'm strong enough now."

Damon eyed her, narrowing his lids. "You _fed_?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "I realized you were all right," she admitted. "I'm not going to be able to protect myself if I don't feed right."

Damon shot a glance towards her, and she couldn't decipher what it meant. Was it surprise? Worry? Shame? She sighed to herself.

"Come on," he said eventually, grabbing their arms lightly. "Let's go." They moved out to find Rose.

Eventually, they found her when Damon heard a woman scream loudly with his senses.

"Rose, stop!" Damon commanded, and Rose dropped the person to the ground and tackled Damon. But Damon was stronger than her, considering the fact that she was ill. Rachel wanted to do something, but Damon seemed like he had it under control.

"Rose! Rose!" he shouted. "It's me. It's Damon." She struggled against him, the blood showing from inside her stained mouth. After a few tries of constantly repeating, "It's Damon", Rose relaxed.

"It's Damon," he said eventually, whispering.

Rose turned to look at the dead woman she just freshly killed. Rachel walked towards the body and looked at Damon. "Do you want me to clean this up?" she offered.

Damon shook his head. "Leave it," he ordered. "The sheriff will find it." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, but he wasn't in the mood to argue with her this time. Besides, Rose began to weep.

"Did I do this?" Rose asked, looking at them all. Elena was beside them, watching as Rose cried hysterically. "Oh my God. I didn't mean to hurt anybody," she assured them, sobbing. "I never wanted to hurt anybody." Rachel's heart pained and Damon nodded to the rabid vampire.

"I know."

Rose wept further. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Come on," Damon proposed. "Let's get you home."

Rose cried, "No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long." She was in so much _pain_. Rachel stepped closer, but Damon shot her a warning look. She had never seen him this way before with her. Angry. Sure, he got frustrated with her sometimes, but never _angry_.

Rachel backed away, siding with Elena instead. Damon's eyes softened, but he didn't say anything to her.

"Oh, make it stop. Please, make it stop. I hate it! Make it stop!" Rose wept while growling.

"Come on," Damon said eventually, getting off of Rose and pulling her into his arms. Rachel and Elena watched as he brushed past them and walked into the night to return back to the house.

* * *

"How could you let it happen?" Damon whispered angrily. "I _told _you that you needed to feed. I _told _you that you had to protect yourself."

"I _know_, Damon," Rachel said, somewhat disinterested. She gripped the glass of bourbon with vervain in her hand from earlier this morning. "But I'm not sorry that I didn't want to feed," she told him firmly.

He stared at her incredulously. "For once, just _once – _can you admit that you're wrong?" Damon growled, frustrated.

"I'm not going to _apologize _over the fact that I wanted to not be a _monster_. I didn't want to be a _killer._" This time, _she _stared at him incredulously.

Damon scoffed. "It's not about the kill, Rachel," he told her. "You know that. There are more ways than just the vein. Blood bags and animals. That's all you had to do. On a regular basis."

She laughed bitterly. "Well, I'm _sorry_, Damon, if I don't want to be a cold-blooded monstrous _killer _like you are, _on a regular basis,_" Rachel spat, but she knew she went too far. He was silent, his stare cold and hard. She softened her look at him. "Look, Damon, I'm _tired_. Despite my earlier efforts to feed today, it wasn't nearly enough." Rachel glanced at him. "I'm going to go to bed," she informed him. "Wake me if anything is wrong."

Damon said nothing as she tried to leave the room, but she stopped at his shoulder, deciding that she couldn't leave it like that. She may hate him, but he was starting to grow on her. Ever so slightly.

"I know you care about Rose," Rachel whispered lightly. "And I'm so very sorry for what's happened," she said seriously. Her hand reached out and grabbed his chin, turning his head towards her slowly. "You'll get through this," she told him firmly. "I promise you."

"Since when did you care?" Damon whispered, eyeing her cautiously.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. "Since you started," she said after a while and let her hand slide to his shoulder for comfort. "Goodnight."

The truth was, she felt bad for calling him a cold-blooded killer. Maybe he seemed like it when she thought he was nothing but the sick, twisted monster that turned her into a vampire to pretend to be his ex-girlfriend for eternity, but now he was different. Still Damon, but different. Not better, but…_different. _

A couple minutes later, Damon watched as Rose stirred in his bed. "Hi, there," Damon whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"You went on a murderous rampage." He wrinkled his nose. "It happens." She pulled in a deep breath, and a moment of silence passed before she continued.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Rose said as Elena entered the room. Damon looked back at her. "I don't like taking human life. I never have."

Damon turned at Elena, slightly annoyed. "You shouldn't be here," he snarled.

"It's the worst part about it," Rose whispered. "The hunt. The _need _to kill. The thirst." Rose paused. "The pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil."

Suddenly, Rachel walked into the room, and Damon eyed her, too. "I…couldn't sleep," she admitted carefully and looked Rose. Slowly, she walked into the room, but Damon held up his hand to stop her from coming any closer.

"Get away from here," he told her with a growl. She took her hand in his and brushed him away, sitting down next to Rose, ignoring Damon completely.

"Being a vampire doesn't make you evil," Rachel whispered to Rose. "It's the way you choose to live that eternity that makes you evil." Rachel paused. "You're not evil, Rose," she assured the dying vampire. "You never will be." Rachel smiled. "And some day, you'll have a family of your own."

Rose sighed. "I doubt that." She gave a sorrowful laugh.

"It hurts?" Rachel prompted. Rose nodded.

"It hurts," Rose agreed.

"Well, then stop talking about it," Damon snapped and grabbed Rachel by the crook of her elbow, dragging her up. "_You _need to leave. I'm not asking you again."

"Damon's a lot like me," Rose said, interrupting them. Damon and Rachel looked back at the pale Rose. "He wants to care," she explained. Damon released Rachel, frustrated, and walked a few feet away. "The minute he does, he runs away from it." Rose looked at Elena, who ended up next to Rachel. "I'm sorry for what I've done today," she choked.

"I know," Elena whispered.

"And you need to fight," Rose ordered her. She looked at Rachel. "You, too. You _both _need to fight. I know that you're scared, but you have to do it anyway," Rose gushed out. Suddenly, she began to cough. Rachel reached out and tried to comfort Rose, and Damon and Elena watched. Rose stopped coughing.

"Mm," she mumbled. "Mm." Rose looked at Rachel seriously. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked. "I slept with Damon. You walked in on us last night." She coughed again. "You should hate me."

Rose shrugged and smiled. "Us doppelgängers," she joked, looking at Elena. Her gaze shifted back to Damon. "We're just do-gooders by nature." She smiled sadly and turned back to Rose. "But Elena's human. That's her excuse," Rachel quipped with a happier smile.

Rose smiled back. "You can never forget it," she whispered. "What it's like to be human."

Rachel shook her head. "Of course not," she said quietly. "Never."

"It haunts me," Rose admitted. Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Me, too," Rachel agreed. "But it's the only thing that keeps us going," she told Rose, and Rose nodded and smiled.

"Doesn't hurt as much anymore," she told Rachel. Rachel smiled and Rose grunted, and suddenly she groaned and yelled. Elena and Rachel looked back at Damon.

"What do we do?" Elena pressured.

"Go," Damon snapped. He pushed Rachel and Elena to the side and sat down beside Rose's head, slipping his arms around her as she yelled.

"Damon—" Rachel started.

"Just go," he told her, trying to remain calmer, but it wasn't working. "I got this," he assured them, and Elena flinched slightly. Rachel eventually ushered Elena out along with her own body, carefully watching as Damon comforted the dying Rose.

* * *

Rose sighed, all calmed down from her earlier episode. "Who'd have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose asked, her voice low. He held her hand in his and her head rested on his chest. Damon laughed lightly.

"I'm not nice," he countered and tilted his head at her. "I'm _mean_. I _like_ it."

"You lie," Rose told him.

"Shh," Damon hushed her. "Shh. Just sleep," he ordered. "Just sleep." He stroked her shoulder and rested his chin on her hair, waiting for that moment she let go.

_Rose gallivanted through the fields, soaking up the warm sunshine he had created with his powers. He sat on the ground, staring into her idea of paradise. To be honest, it wasn't bad. _

_A hell of a lot better than the personal hell he was living in where he was in love with two woman and neither of them love him back. _

_Rose sat down beside him and spoke. "This was my favorite place to come as a girl," she admitted. "How did you know?" _

_"Word gets around." He smirked. Rose gave him a look and he smiled again. "You told Elena and Rachel," Damon revealed. Rose chuckled. _

_"Am I dreaming?" she asked. _

_He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he just shrugged, and Rose chuckled further, sighing to herself blissfully. The happiness on her face did not go past him. _

_They both sighed. _

_'The sun is so warm," she told him. "I miss this." Rose turned her head to look at him. "I miss being human." _

_Damon looked at her in return. "Humanity's not all it's cracked up to be," he warned her. _

_She continued, ignoring him. "I had friends. I had a family. I mattered." _

_"You still do," Damon assured her. _

_"No." Rose shook her head. "But you do." He turned. "You've built a life, whether you want to admit it or not," she told him. "I spent five hundred years just…existing." _

_Damon shook his head. "You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." _

_"No, there's always a choice," she retorted, starting an argument. Damon turned away from her and decided this wasn't a good way to end her life. _

_"You know, you are _ruining _our perfect day with your strange, philosophical babbling," he accused her. They both chuckled and he pulled her into his arms. _

_She whispered in his ear, "I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Will you enjoy it with me?" Damon pulled away and nodded. _

_"For a while," he agreed, grinning at her. Rose returned the smile and he fit her onto his chest, their hands interlocked. _

Damon looked off into the distance, knowing what he had to do, and it was killing him inside.

_"Thank you," Rose told him as they played with each other's hands. _

_"For what?" Damon asked. _

_"The pain's gone," she told him with a light tone. _

_"I'm glad," Damon whispered quietly. _

_"Will I see them again?" Rose asked, turning to him. "My family?" she clarified. Damon looked at her, tilting his head. What was he supposed to say to that? _

_"I think you will see whoever you want to see," he informed her. Rose grinned. _

_"That would be nice," she admitted. "Maybe I'll see Trevor, too." Rose pulled away from him slightly and said those words he needed to hear before he ended it all. "I'm not afraid anymore," she told him suddenly. _

Damon's hand released Rose's and he reached to the side, his hand gripping along a piece of rough, sharpened wood. He grasped it with two hands and positioned it at her heart. His face was in her hair, slow tears falling out of his eyes. It was supposed to be _him_. He was supposed to die.

_Rose got up from her position and looked down at Damon. _

_"I'll race you to the trees," she challenged. _

_"Well, you'll lose," he warned her. Rose shook her head. _

_"I'm older and faster." _

_"Oh, you think?" Damon got up from his sitting position and Rose laughed whole-heartedly. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." _

_She eyed him. "On the count of three," she warned. _

Damon kept the wooden stake above her heart, hesitating slightly. But it was better to but her out of her misery. It had to be.

_"One." _

He gripped the weapon tighter, afraid to do it. Why did it have to be _her_?

_"Two." _

He couldn't handle it any longer. He stuck the stake through Rose's heart, and she responded with a gasp. His eyes were wet, and his hands still gripped the stake hard. The dream had ended, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Rose died, then and there, right in his arms, his tears falling into her hair. He leaned on her, afraid to let her go.

But he would have to.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes pulled up to Damon's car behind him, and Damon straightened out from leaning against the side of his Camaro. He took out the keys to his trunk and walked behind his car.

"Here's your vampire," Damon said simply, lifting the trunk and revealing the dead Rose in the compartment.

"How did you find her?" The Sheriff's eyes went wide.

"Doesn't matter." Damon tried not to snap. "What matters is that it's over."

"Thank you, Damon." Sheriff Forbes sighed. "Once again, you've help keep this town safe."

"I'll…take care of burying the body," he offered. Liz nodded and he turned to shut the trunk, feeling his heart pain out of remorse. It was supposed to be for _him_. He was supposed to die.

That thought would not die inside of him. Guilt washed over him like an ocean wave.

He hung onto the lid of the trunk for an extra second before slamming it down.

When Damon returned home, all he wanted to do was soak in a bath and sleep the pain away. He wanted to turn it off, but he knew he couldn't do it.

A doppelgänger was waiting for him. He had learned by now and looked at her neck, which barred the necklace of Elena Gilbert.

_Great, _he thought. _Just what I need. _

"You were supposed to leave," he snarled.

"I did," Elena admitted. "Rachel kicked me out. But then I came back to make sure you were both okay."

"I don't know where Rachel is," Damon admitted as Elena handed him a bourbon glass. "But I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over," he lied, tilting his head back and draining the bourbon from his cup.

Elena frowned. "You know I don't believe that."

Damon set the glass down after finishing all of the alcohol in it. He gestured towards the door. "Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend."

"I'm well aware of that," he snapped. But she didn't give up.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting," she explained.

"What do you wanna hear?" Damn growled. "That I care about Rose? That I care about Rachel? That I _care _about you? That I'm upset?" he proposed. "Well I don't care about any of you and I'm not."

"There you go," Elena pointed out. "Pretending to turn it off. Pretending not to _feel_." Elena shook her head. "Damon, you're so close. We all care about you; _Rachel _cares about you, despite those best efforts of hers. Don't give up."

"I feel, Elena," Damon told her. "I feel something, okay? And it _sucks_." He paused. "What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be _me_. Jules was coming after _me_." Damon shook his head. "And on top of _all _of it, I _still _feel _all _of the things I felt when I turned my emotions back on in the seventies. When I chased Rachel down _everywhere _she went. When I watched her with humans, strugglingwith vampire life because she wouldn't let me _help _her."

Elena straightened. "You feel guilty," she clarified with a sense of hope. "You love her." She shook her head. "Don't give up. She just needs time," Elena pleaded. "_You both _need time."

Damon inhaled sharply. "That would be human of me, wouldn't it, Elena, and I'm _not _human," Damon snapped. "You're one to talk about giving up. All you've _done _is give up!" Elena stared at him and he gestured back to the door again. "Go home, Elena. There's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night," he quipped.

Elena sighed. "Okay," she agreed. "I will." Elena looked at Damon for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into an embrace – which he didn't return. He tried to hold the tears in, relishing in today's events. She held onto him for a bit longer before whispering, "Goodnight, Damon."

And there she went, out the door just like he asked.

* * *

Damon laid in the middle of the road, motionless. His feelings had been bottled up for so long; it was like a can of worms. But he was determined to close it and move on with his life.

But that, unfortunately, would never happen. Because of _them. _The doppelgängers. Katherine. Elena. _Rachel. _

_Rachel, _Damon thought again with a long sigh. _What a mistake. _

Headlights flashed in the corner of his eye, and he saw a human get out of her car and jog up to him.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Damon grunted.

"What happened?"

"I'm…lost." _And drunk. _

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" the human prompted, confused.

"Not that kind of lost." He sat up straight with a sigh. "Metaphorically." He turned to the human. "Existentially."

"Do you need help?" she offered.

"Well." Damon pulled out his flask. "Yes I do," he admitted. "Can you help me?" Damon tilted the flask back and drank its contents.

"You're drunk," she stated.

"No. Uh, well, yes, a little. Maybe," Damon stuttered. The woman began to walk away. "No! Please don't leave. I really do need help," he pleaded, but she just kept walking.

He flitted up to her and grasped her by the shoulders, and the woman let out a gasp.

"Don't move," Damon warned her, compelling her.

"I-I don't want any trouble," she told him.

"Neither do I," Damon admitted. "But all I got is trouble." He released her, but she didn't move.

"Why can't I move?" she cried after he offered her some bourbon from his flask, but ended up tilting it to his own mouth.

He ignored her and stepped closer. "What's your name?" Damon asked.

"Jessica."

"Jessica, I have a secret," Damon confessed. "I have a big one, but I've never said it out loud," Damon groaned. "I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything!" he snapped. "It's not gonna make me _good. _Make me adopt a puppy!" Damon snarled. "I can't _be _what other people want me to be." He paused. "What _she _wants me to be." Damon gripped her shoulders and the girl gasped again. "This is who I am, Jessica," he warned her. She cried harder.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Jessica wept.

"I'm not sure," Damon admitted. "Because _you"—_Damon wrapped his hands around her face—"are my existential crisis." Damon bit his lip, debating. "Do I kill you, do I not kill you?"

Jessica whimpered, "Please, don't."

"But I have to, Jessica," Damon told her. "Because I'm not human," he growled. "And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" he said through his teeth. "I keep blaming her for accusing me of taking her humanity away. I blame her for being so melodramatic that I ripped her mortality right out of those hands," Damon hissed. "But I'm blaming no one but myself." He sighed angrily. "And she's _so _right to hate me. She's _completely _right to want to _kill _me everyday for what I did to her!" Damon shouted. "That is my secret," he complained. "But there's only so much hurt a man can take."

"Please, don't," she repeated, crying.

Damon looked into Jessica's eyes. "Okay," he said, his gaze dropping. A tear fell from his eye and he looked back up at her, his hands gripping her shoulders. "You're free to go," he compelled.

She gasped and ran away, but Damon turned around and made a snap decision. In an instant, he was behind Jessica and turned her around, sinking his fangs into her neck. She let out multiple screams, but it didn't stop Damon from sucking her completely dry, letting her drop to the ground, lifeless, after he could feel the blood empty from her body. Blood pooled around his mouth, and he felt completely numb.

"Damon!" Rachel gasped, flitting over to him. He looked at her and his heart broke just staring at the sight of her. She looked down at the ground to the woman. "Oh, Damon." She sighed and looked back up at him, but she could tell he was hurting. "Shh," she commanded as he stumbled, drunk.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled.

"I came to find you," Rachel admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were okay when Elena told me what happened…" Rachel breathed and eyed the body on the ground. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

He laughed bitterly. "Well, go ahead!" he challenged. "Lecture me on how I'm a heartless killer who selfishly killed you in order to spend the rest of my life with you pretending you were Katherine." Damon shook his head. "I could try and convince you that I didn't mean it, but you won't listen."

Rachel shook her head. "This isn't who you are," she whispered quietly. "I know that."

"This?" Damon gestured around. "Baby, this is _everything _I am!" He reveled.

She stepped closer to him and wiped his mouth with her thumb, trying to rid the blood on his mouth. "No," she said sternly. "You're not. I know that," she told him, firm. "I was wrong."

Damon eyed her carefully. "You.." he breathed.

"Damon, you're drunk," Rachel reasoned. "Let's get you back to the house. Please."

"I don't want to go back!" Damon exclaimed. "Not with you!" It was like he was a five-year-old child. Rachel shook her head.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand. "Please. Let's go back."

Damon shook his head vigorously and pulled is hands out of hers. Rachel stepped forward and took his face in her hands, opening her mouth. But Damon eyed her with wild eyes and interrupted her words.

"Stay away from me," Damon ordered, but he didn't enforce it. He took the flask out and drank from it again, but Rachel took it out of his hand and slipped it in her pocket.

"You are _better _than this," she told him sternly. "You know that. I know that."

"No." Damon shook his head again. "No, I don't know that. You don't know that. You hate me, remember?"

Rachel inhaled. "Please," she pleaded desperately. "Come back to the house with me. You'll be fine, I promise."

Damon lowered his head. "No," he told her sternly. "I won't be fine," he swore. "I'll never be _fine_."

* * *

**That was literally eleven thousand words, guys, I'm SO sorry you had to sit through that crappy chapter of eleven thousand words. I…wow. Just wow. **

**Uh, so, yeah, if this is anything like the last really, really, epically long chapter, I'm going to wind up getting 2 people with feedback, so…yeah. I mean, I'd like to get at least 5 reviews, but…it's all up to you guys. **

**Don't forget about the poll. **

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. _**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	13. Daddy Issues

**So...hello, everyone! Back with a new chapter. One of my favorites if I say so myself because it has a lot of Rachel/Damon parts. And I'm completely shoving Elena out of the picture because I'm not letting her get in the way of my pairing in this story. Trust me, Rachel and Damon will have so many more issues than just Elena. **

**Five reviews this chapter? Thank you for all of the kind reviews last chapter! I'm so glad you all enjoy the story! Keep them coming, feedback make my writing better. **

**By the way! If you like my OC stories on this account, **NicoleSalvatore1918 **and I have created another account strictly for our own ships - Dabella and Sticole. We haven't posted a story just yet, but it should be up tomorrow, so if you want to get on the follow list for our account that would be amazing! I would SO appreciate it if you would check us out, we're under the name **Queen Dabella Queen Sticole**. I'm in charge of writing the first chapter of our story tomorrow, so please help us!**

**Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**Daddy Issues**

Damon let the cold water run over his naked body as he ran his hand through his dark, wet hair in the shower. The television was on in the background, and Damon knew what they were talking about. He knew what they were talking about because he was the one who did it.

He remembered all of last night as if it had just happened a moment ago, but most importantly, he remembered the look on Rachel's face when she found him. Damon couldn't decipher that face. Was it shame? Hatred? Concern? All he remembered was that she brought him home and practically jailed him in his room until he finally passed out. He hadn't seen her all morning.

Damon wrapped a towel on his waist, stepped out of the shower, and walked into the bedroom to check the television.

_"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be linked to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found, as well as twenty-five year old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning." _

Damon stared at the girl in the picture the news broadcast displayed and swallowed. The girl he killed last night out of pure rage.

_"The sheriff says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made." _

At that moment, as Damon was about ready to finish up his shower, someone opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, and Damon stared at the doppelgänger as she entered. First, her eyes moved to the bed, and then her eyes moved to the side, where Damon stood with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Rachel jumped five feet in the air before blinking at him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked carefully as Rachel tried to avert her eyes from his half-nakedness. She frowned at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You thought wrong," he said sourly. "I repeat, what are you doing?" he asked.

She sighed. "I wanted to check on you." She walked into the room, her hands in her jean pockets. "See if you're okay?" Rachel prompted. "Last night…"

Damon glared at her. "What about it?" he snapped. "I'm a vampire. I kill. That's what I do. Get over it."

"You're being absurd," she warned him, stepping a little closer, trying not to admire his frame, which she really did – and wanted to say so – badly. "You're hurting, Damon, and I just want to make sure you're okay. You weren't yourself last night, I _know _that. You're trying to convince me you're someone you're not, but I'm not buying it."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so they pressed together, and she tried to fight against him, but he gave a bitter smile. "The more you fight, the looser this towel becomes," he warned. Rachel grimaced at him and he kept his fingers circled around her wrist. "What makes you think that last night was a mistake? All you've done for the past forty years is hate me for being a vindictive cold-blooded killer." He eyed her with wide eyes. "Why are you even being so nice to me right now?" Damon pressured.

Rachel frowned. "You don't go around killing people every day, Damon," she told him firmly. "That I _know _for a fact. You may be mean and cruel sometimes, but I knew you…when I was Katherine. You loved her. You do…_insane _things when you're in love." Rachel tilted her head at him. "So why did you do it last night?"

"Do what?"

"Kill that woman."

Damon frowned. "I do crazy things when I'm in love," he answered, his voice low.

"…With Elena?" she prompted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Damon joked.

Rachel shuddered. "You're not that person, Damon," she told him. "I know you're not."

"What makes you think that I care what you think about me?" he asked, his voice cold.

"We both know that you do," she told him softly. "I know it. You know it. I just need space, Damon. That's all."

"I've given you space for the last three years."

"Three years is nothing compared to the time you spent chasing me. The time I spent running away."

"If you're so convinced that I'm in love with Elena, why are you even _talking _about this?" Damon growled. "You know I don't love her. You _know _that, Rachel!" he shouted. "You claim I'm pushing you away, but I'm _not. _I'm ready. You're the one who's pushing me away."

"You're right," she said quickly. "You're absolutely right." Rachel jerked her hand back. "Now please let me go."

"Why do you do it?"

"Damon—"

"Why do you push me away, Rachel?"

"Why do you force yourself on me?" Rachel shouted in return, finally getting out of his grasp. "I'm _trying_, Damon! I'm _trying _to forgive you for everything." She sighed. "I need _space. _Time. A 'just friends' period," Rachel reasoned. "Give that to me. Please. Three years is hardly enough compared to eternity."

Damon pursed his lips and stayed silent for a while. She walked over to his bourbon tray and poured a glass of bourbon for herself. With a vile, she spilled some diluted vervain into the cup and moved it around, mixing it in with the alcohol. She walked back to Damon, who eyed it carefully.

"I've been feeding," she told him. "On the blood bags in the basement. I've been getting stronger like you've asked me to." Rachel tilted the glass to her lips and drank before Damon realized that it was vervain. He grabbed the glass from her hand and set it down as she choked it up, coughing but finally getting it down into her system. When she was done, Rachel stood up and he looked at her with hard eyes. "I promise that I'm trying," she told him.

"I believe you," Damon said to her. "But I can't wait forever."

"I don't expect you to."

"I don't want to wait forever."

"I know." Rachel sighed. "But if Klaus tries to compel me to remember what I've forgotten and I have to wait longer than I should have, I'm blaming it all on you."

"What if you don't want to remember it?" Damon offered. "It could always be worse than you think."

"True." Rachel eyed him. "You should probably get changed."

"I should." Rachel stayed in her place. "Are you waiting for the show or…?"

Rachel grimaced at him and he gave her a smug smile. She turned to walk out and left, leaving Damon to enjoy the show himself.

* * *

_"Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in the Town Square to ay to honor those we have lost. Join us in hopes that, as a community, we can begin to heal."_

Jonathan Gilbert shut off the television as his daughter, Elena Gilbert, walked into the kitchen, her back tense. "Morning," he said to her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He ignored her. "Coffee?" John offered.

"We're not doing that," Elena told him. "We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you," John finally answered. "That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean that's 'all you can say'?" Elena asked with a sour disgust in her tone.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you," John admitted, and a hurrying Jenna who entered the kitchen interrupted them.

"Oh, God. I'm late." Jenna groaned. She looked up at her eyes met John's, and the aunt's face fell. Alaric then entered.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times—" He was cut off by Jenna.

"What. The. Hell?"

"Good morning to you, Jenna," John said bitterly. "Alaric," he acknowledged. Everything was silent for a moment before Jenna continued.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever," Jenna said sourly.

"Well, I got in late last night," Jonathan explained. "Elena let me in." Elena looked at Jenna and Alaric with sorry eyes.

"You know, I'm, uh, probably just gonna take off," Alaric stuttered behind Aunt Jenna. As he walked away, Rachel turned the corner into the kitchen, confused.

"What's…going on?" she asked. "I heard curse words and bitterness…?" Rachel prompted. Elena tensed. John didn't know there was another doppelgänger. Beside Elena, John stiffened and Jenna sighed heavily.

"Hey, Rachel," Jenna said to her other niece. "_So _glad you could stop by this morning. I'm not really sure what's going on, but…"

John replied, eying Rachel carefully. Probably thinking she was Katherine. 'I've decided to come back and stay a while," John told Jenna immediately.

"Not here, you're not," Jenna told him.

John argued, "Actually, you can't stop me from living here."

"Actually, I can. As legal guardian," Jenna retorted.

"I'm still confused…" Rachel trailed off. "I mean, who are you?" She gestured towards John and Elena sighed.

"It's…"

"Yeah, about that," John cut his daughter off and turned to Jenna. "Um"—John turned to Elena for support—"Elena? You want me to explain the situation or would you like me to do the honors?" John proposed.

"Okay." Jenna looked at them both. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should've told you earlier, but…" Elena trailed off and John filled in.

"I'm Elena's biological father." He paused. "There, now you know."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked at Elena worriedly. This caused a problem. A major, major problem.

"What?" Jenna asked, confused. "You mean that you're _Rachel _and Elena's biological father?"

"Rachel? Who's—" John raised his eyebrows and Rachel and Elena intervened.

"Uh…" They both said different pointless things, trying to get them off of the subject. John just sighed and walked off into the living room, and Jenna looked at both of the two girls, confused as hell.

* * *

"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon asked his brother. "That was your big 'save Elena' move?"

"I went to look for Isobel and I get John instead," Stefan reasoned. "He said he could help us and we're desperate."

"We're not _that _desperate, Stefan," Damon countered. "The guy tried to barbecue me!"

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah," Stefan began, "so we have to _assume _that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena and Rachel are putting all of their faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe!" Damon sighed heavily, realizing the intentions behind Stefan's plan. "I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original. He can't be trusted. For all we know, Rachel could even be apart of this sacrifice and we _still _don't know why Elijah is so interested in keeping her safe when he wants to just hand Katherine over to Klaus with no conditions. It's not like we can go up and _kill _Elijah because apparently he can't die."

"Still waiting for the part where John Gilbert's the answer," Damon admitted, glaring at his sibling.

"He knew about the sacrifice," Stefan told him. "Isobel told him."

"Did Isobel tell him about the potential third doppelgänger?"

"Well…" Stefan trailed off. "That really wasn't the greatest of my concerns," he admitted.

"And yet you're arguing about Rachel's safety?" Damon retorted.

"He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe," Stefan continued. "Which could mean he knows of a way to keep Rachel safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon proposed.

Stefan inhaled. "He's not talking. At least, not to me, anyway."

Damon slumped over, annoyed. "Great work, Stefan. Top-notch. As if I _didn't _have enough problems." With that, Damon brushed past his brother and walked away to deal with Jonathan Gilbert and his inevitable hidden agenda.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose," Stefan said as Damon began to walk out.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for _five _minutes," Damon claimed.

"And you cared about her after…_five minutes_," Stefan responded. "So, I wonder what that means."

Damon turned around. "It means I care, Stefan," Damon said melodramatically. "It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness." Stefan nodded at Damon's obvious sarcasm. "Better watch your back," Damon warned. "Because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own," Damon quipped, "and steal your thunder." He gave the younger Salvatore a smile before exiting Stefan's room.

* * *

Elena opened the door to reveal Damon, fuming and ready to kill.

"Where's John?" he asked roughly as he walked into the house uninvited. Rachel got up from her seat on the couch and Damon looked at her for a split second before gesturing his eyes all around the house.

"He's not here," Rachel answered for Elena.

"He left," Elena filled Damon in. "We don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off."

Damon frowned. "That's public knowledge now?" he asked and glanced over at Rachel.

"Apparently," Elena admitted.

"Did you two fill him in on the whole doppelgänger situation?" Damon questioned. Rachel shook her head.

"He left before we had the chance."

"That's…not good."

"Tell me about it, he obviously thinks I'm Katherine, and considering what Elena's told me, I'm not really feeling too great about it," Rachel admitted to them. Damon nodded to her and flickered his eyes at Elena.

"Are you okay with this whole…John thing?"

"Yeah," Elena said eventually. "Jenna's head is spinning, but I'm okay." Elena brought a mug to her lips and drank.

"Did John say what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No," Elena told him. "You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me," Elena confessed.

"You believe him?" Damon asked.

"No." Elena scoffed. "I don't believe him for a second."

"I don't, either," Damon agreed with a sad, stumped face.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked them both.

"Kill him," Damon joked and brushed past her. Both Elena and Rachel whipped around and at the exact same time, breathed out his name. "I'm joking," he said immediately after his name was called. Rachel gave Damon a look, and he smiled lightly. "Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Rachel snapped. "That's her biological father, come _on_."

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Rachel," Damon assured her. "I'm the good guy now, remember?" He smiled. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

He looked back and forth between the casually dressed doppelgängers. "I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father," he promised them. "Well…her biological father and your…_fake _biological father." Damon gave them a smile and turned to walk out. Elena spoke first.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," she said, grabbing her jacket. Rachel groaned.

"Why can't we just stay inside and _relax _for a day?" she proposed. Elena shot her a look, but the human was already halfway out the door. "Well, fine." Rachel grabbed her leather jacket that was lying on the couch. "Since both of you are going, then…"

Rachel followed them both out the door and shut it on her way out.

* * *

As they entered the bar, the first person that caught Damon's eye was the first person he wanted to talk to fortunately – Jonathan Gilbert. Elena turned to him.

"We just need answers," she told him. "_Please _don't do anything stupid," Elena pleaded.

"Yeah, but stupid's so much more fun," Damon argued, shooting her a smile and turning away. Rachel caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Damon, she means it," Rachel warned him. "All we're asking is that you try to keep it together." Rachel paused. "Be the better man."

Damon turned to look at her with a weird expression, and she didn't quite understand it herself. It was like he was debating on whether or not he would listen to her – or whether or not she was being serious.

But quickly, he turned and looked back and John. "Okay then," he agreed with an incredulous expression. They walked over to Jenna, Alaric, and John, who were talking in a hushed tone – not that he cared. "John, buddy!" Damon taunted. "How've you been?"

"I've been all right, Damon," John admitted. "It's good to see you." He turned his attention to Rachel. "And the lovely Miss Rachel Cameron. My…ah, _other _daughter, yes? Elena's twin?"

Rachel stiffened. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

"She doesn't really like to be classified as a Gilbert," Jenna informed John with a bitter tone. "Of course, now I understand why. But she has a family of her own, John. Don't mess that up, too," Jenna mumbled.

"I'm curious," John started. "How long have you known about Elena's existence?"

"Leave Elena's sister alone, John," Damon warned. "Just like Elena, she doesn't want anything to do with you, either."

"But we're family," John said tauntingly. "Blood is thicker than water and all that?" He looked around. "I'm just going to…uh, pay my respects." In a moment, he left, leaving Damon, Elena, Rachel, Jenna, and Alaric all alone. Damon walked in the direction of John Gilbert and Rachel opened her mouth before Elena nodded to her to go with him.

"So, John," Damon started as he walked up to the Gilbert. "Rumor has it you know a_ lot_ and won't say anything." Rachel approached them and Damon gave her a frown, but didn't say anything.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon?" John argued. "Or you, Miss Cameron? Originals can compel vampires."

"Rachel," Rachel spat. For some reason, she didn't like him.

John ignored her. "According to Stefan, that's why Katherine's in the tomb. An Original compelled her to stay in there, which is where she is now." John looked at Rachel. "Or, is she?"

"She's not Katherine," Damon spat. "She's the second doppelgänger, the one in the seventies. She did nothing to hurt you, so don't hurt her," he warned. Rachel shot a look at Damon, an off one. Why was he protecting her all of a sudden? Or was it not as sudden as she thought?

"Oh, I know," John admitted. "I just wanted to se you all worry about whether or not I was going to kill her because I thought she was Katherine." He paused. "Isobel tracked you down a few years ago in California."

"I don't remember an Isobel," Rachel told him.

"You wouldn't," John responded. "She doesn't interact, she observes. She observed you and figured out that you were, in fact, Rachel Cameron, born May seventeenth, nineteen fifty two. No one ever knew you existed because your parents avoided every single trail anyone could possibly imagine and you were a low-life nobody who hung out in bars and"—John looked at Damon with disgust—"_apparently _had bad taste in men."

Rachel shuddered at the thought of how John knew almost everything about her. "Men?" she prompted at last. "What do you know?"

"I know about Klaus."

Rachel growled. "Tell me," she ordered.

"Rachel," Damon snapped. "This is _really _not why I came here."

"Please, Damon." Without thinking, she put a hand on his shoulder and looked at John. "I'm not a bad vampire, John," she told him softly. "Please. I need to know what Klaus told me to forget. Why I don't remember him."

John shook his head. "I don't know everything," he admitted. "Isobel doesn't even know everything – like I said, you were almost a ghost. No one knew you existed, but the vampires who saw you and knew about Katherine began to leak rumors. All I know was that Klaus tracked you down sometime in the late eighties and came back to the surface in the mid nineties, claiming that you didn't exist. Which is obviously untrue."

"That's impossible." Damon scoffed. "You're all _lying_. I was hunting Rachel down in the eighties through the nineties, trying to…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Whatever. I never knew she had a man with her."

"You wouldn't know," John argued. "He may have compelled you or other vampires to keep his secret. You never actually _found _Rachel on your hunt for her. You never came face to face since she was running from you. She could've been with Klaus for all you know." John paused. "And she most likely was."

Damon lit a match and blew it out in front of John's face, his mouth in a hard line. Rachel was quiet, as she was done asking her questions. Damon frowned.

"Back to the point," he snapped. "Katherine's system was all out of vervain. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are choked full." He gave John a cocky smile.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked, curious.

"It's an acquired taste," Damon quipped and slowly moved on. "I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger." He leaned into John's ear. "So if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your_ sleep_," Damon whispered. Rachel wanted to say something, but she didn't. She would talk to Damon about that side of his behavior later.

"Now," John began, "is that any way to convince me that you're on my side?" Damon pulled back and stared at the human hard. "First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon. That I can count on you." Damon said nothing. "Then we'll talk." With nothing else, he walked away.

"You know," Rachel stepped in front of him. "Threatening people will get you nowhere, Damon," she warned him.

"He'll come around," Damon said, staring after John. Rachel raised her eyebrow accusingly. "What? It wasn't a promise. You know that." He didn't say anything else and walked to the bar to get a drink.

* * *

Without warning, Jenna Sommers spoke to Damon Salvatore, catching his attention. "So, my friend wants to meet you," Jenna informed him as Damon turned around to see her walk up with a beautiful woman – the woman relaying the news to him this morning. "Damon Salvatore, _this _is—"

"I know you," Damon said blandly, not letting Jenna get a word out. The woman smiled at him. "The news lady," he filled in.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Andie Starr. Nice to meet you." Damon smiled at her and surveyed the woman as she held out her hand to shake, but he didn't accept it. She looked down at the floor. "Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie offered, a little forward to be honest.

Rachel and Elena were talking to each other at a table just outside of the bar cove, and Elena's eyes caught Damon talking to Andie. Rachel looked in her direction, and Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel just looked back at Elena and shrugged. But when Elena wasn't looking, Rachel turned her head up and listened to their conversation.

_"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." _

Damon got up and walked away from Andie and the bar. Elena talked to one of her friends at the table and Rachel caught Damon as he walked down from the bar cove and onto the main floor.

"You totally blew her off." Rachel couldn't resist a smile. "Why?"

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment," Damon admitted to her. "Don't act like you're not happy to see me miserable."

"Tempting," Rachel shot at him. "But you know that's not fair, Damon. You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me," he warned her. "It's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon's eyes rolled over Rachel, who crossed her arms.

"This is about the girl last night, isn't it?" Rachel suggested. "Jessica? Was that her name?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't punish yourself over one mistake," Rachel warned him. "It's unfair to you, you know. You deserve to be…out there." Rachel sighed.

"I don't want to be out there," he snapped. "You know what I want."

"Yeah." Rachel scoffed. "And it's what you're not going to get if you keep treating me like this." Rachel paused as Damon's eyes moved around. "Don't _torture _yourself because we're not together." Rachel stopped. "This is _exactly _what makes me think that you don't really love me, you're just after something you can't have."

Before he could say anything, Elena walked up to them.

"Guys?" she interrupted. "We need to talk."

A few minutes later, as they were all pacing in the bathroom, Elena eventually finished explaining the situation at hand.

"Why am I finding out about all of this _now_?" Damon asked with a sour tone.

"Stefan was worried that you'd—"

"That I would what? That I would kill him?" Elena nodded. "Well, of course! That's what needs to happen."

"No, Damon, not Tyler," Elena ordered. "Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back, but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why?" Damon growled. "He's a werewolf. He needs to die, I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win!" he claimed. Before Elena could respond, Rachel tapped her on the shoulder.

"Elena," Rachel said softly, and Elena nodded to her. In a quick instant, Elena left the bathroom. Rachel turned to Damon. "You don't make sense, Damon," she told him quickly.

"I'm seeing a perfectly logical plan here," Damon admitted. Rachel put her hand around Damon's arm.

"Damon, _please_," Rachel commanded softly. "Too many people are _dead_." She said the sentence with desperation in her tone for Damon to stop going frantic and insist on a killing spree.

"You need to stop doing that," Damon warned her.

"Doing what?" Rachel asked, not following. "Elena doesn't want you to kill anyone and—"

"This isn't about Elena!" Damon said, exasperated. "This is about you and me, Rachel. Ever since I…said what I said, you've been assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking," he muttered darkly. "You're not being fair."

"But you _are _the good guy," Rachel said. "You've shown me that multiple times in the last few weeks."

"And that's still not enough to make you forgive me." He meant it as a question, but it came out as a statement. She just inhaled.

"Be the better man, Damon," she pushed him. "I know you are."

He licked his lips, trying to decide on what he should do. Elena and John busted into the bathroom and Damon turned around, an angry expression on his face. "Do you _mind_?" he snapped.

"What's going on?" John asked, gesturing to Elena.

"Nothing," Elena tried again.

"It doesn't look like nothing," John accused them.

"Well guess what, John?" Damon snapped again. "Trust works both ways. Get out."

Elena sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this," she told them. "We need to get Caroline."

"I agree," Rachel added.

"_We _don't need to do anything," Damon argued, looking at both doppelgängers. "I'll take care of it." He looked at Rachel. "That means you, too." He turned around to John. "First dad duty? Ground your daughters. Keep them here."

"I'm coming with you," Rachel pushed. John blocked her.

"No you're not." He held up a vile of vervain, but she blocked him from letting it enter her system. With a fight, she knocked it out of her hands. Her vampire face came out as she hissed at him.

_"Don't _touch me," she warned him. "I'm not staying here with _you_, you're no help." Rachel pulled John up and relaxed her face and shoved him against Elena. "But keep her here."

"Rach—"

"Sorry, Elena!" Rachel shouted as she left the bathroom, leaving John and Elena alone for quality father-daughter bonding time. Elena tried to get past him, but she wasn't as strong as Rachel. John blocked her way and it stayed that way.

"No. I'm with them on this one."

Outside, Rachel finally caught up with Damon, who was climbing into his car to go wherever his brother was. Rachel quickly opened the passenger seat and got into the car, too.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded. "I told you to stay back there."

"And I don't really care," Rachel retorted. "Drive. I'll call Stefan and ask where he is."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to."

* * *

When they finally reached Stefan's location, the younger Salvatore was already negotiating with Jules, the person who had kidnapped Caroline for Tyler in exchange.

_"Tyler's free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline._"

Damon walked out with Rachel by his side. "My brother, the peacekeeper." Damon shot a smug grin at Jules. Jules stiffened. "Since Stefan got here before us, I'm gonna let him try this his way before I resort to _my _way…which is a little bloodier," Damon taunted. "So…give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler," Jules demanded.

"Give us Caroline," Rachel countered.

Damon looked up at the sky. "Without a full moon, it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you," Damon threatened.

Jules, her arms crossed, shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that, tough guy," Jules teased. She let out a loud whistle, and in the span of a couple seconds, multiple werewolves emerged from behind trees. All the vampires looked around to the circle of supernatural creatures surrounding them. "Let's try this again," Jules suggested. "Give us Tyler."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at the werewolf he so desperately wanted to kill. "You heard her," he told Tyler. "Go," he whispered, teasing. "Get over there."

Tyler reluctantly walked to Jules's side.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" A different wolf other than Jules asked.

"Uh, that'd be me," Damon taunted.

"Damon," Rachel whispered, giving him a warning. He ignored her.

"Boys!" the male yelled. "Make sure that one suffers." He pointed to Damon with a wooden stake. Damon smiled, as if enjoying the attention. He turned to his brother.

"We can take them," Damon assured him. Stefan inhaled, nervous.

"I don't know about that." He paused. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeding?"

"Yes…"

"Good."

And then it erupted. Damon took care of Jules – but didn't kill her. Rachel started on some of the weaker werewolves as Stefan fought a wolf with a fire blower. Damon ripped some hearts out, Rachel tore some heads off, and Stefan burned some faces off and snapped some necks off.

But Rachel was suddenly pinned to a tree, a sharp twig poking at her side. Damon shoved the wolf off of Rachel and pulled her away from it. She gasped in pain.

"Go get Caroline," Damon demanded and shoved her in the direction of the trailer. Rachel obliged and the wolf attacked Damon, but she barely made it three steps before another enemy tried to take her out again. Stefan was stabbed in the upper back with a stake, dropping to the floor with a grunt. Damon was shot with a wooden bullet gun from Jules's possession, and Rachel was sprayed with a vervain grenade and staked in the leg with a wooden weapon. Caroline stumbled out of the trailer and got pinned to the side with the wooden bullet gun pressed to her neck. Everything was silent for a moment. Damon coughed on the ground, Rachel cried in pain, and Stefan grunted over and over again. Right as a stake was about to be driven through Damon's heart, the wolves began to groan loudly, and Damon, Stefan, Rachel, Caroline, and Tyler looked up to see one of Elijah's witch friends, who was the one conducting the pain inside of all the wolves' heads.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Rachel," he said carefully. "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go." The statement was directed towards all of them, and all four vampires nodded. They all moved to leave, leaving the witch to clean up their mess. "Get out of here. Now," he ordered, and they obliged.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Rachel as they stumbled back to the car. Rachel nodded and ripped the wooden stake out of her leg. Her response was a grunt.

"Wooden stakes are a _bitch_," she complained. Damon chuckled softly.

"Yeah," he agreed and they got into the car. Minutes later, after silence, Damon brought up a subject he had been waiting to bring up all night. "You're incredibly stupid."

Rachel sighed. "Oh, I know." She raised her eyebrows. "But what am I stupid for this time, again?"

"Following me. Insisting on helping. I'm supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around."

Rachel frowned. "You did protect me."

Damon shook his head. "I can't protect you if you won't listen to me."

Rachel was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said after a while. "I don't…I don't mean to make you think that just because I'm asking I expect you to be a good guy." Rachel shook her head. "Trust me, I know that you do what you want when you want it, I just…"

Damon sighed and looked over at her. "What?" Damon asked, his eyes sparkling in the night. She debated her answer for a moment as they pulled up to the house.

"I want to believe that you've changed," Rachel said, saying the comment in her own self-disbelief. "I want to believe that…you can be a good guy, Damon."

He was silent.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Rachel admitted. "Maybe…maybe you are the bad guy." Rachel sighed. "Like I said earlier, Damon, I'm _trying _to warm up to you. I'm trying to warm up to the idea of you."

"Why don't you just choose, Rachel?" Damon said in the softest voice he could. "You either want me or you don't. It's as simple as that."

"No, it's not," Rachel argued. "You know I still despise you for everything you've done to me. That doesn't _disappear _overnight with a kiss at a masquerade ball, a few tense moments, and a proclamation that I have still yet to come to believe." She looked at him with hard eyes. "I don't forgive you for the compulsion. And I won't for a very, _very _long time."

"Then what are you _doing _with me?" Damon growled. "What do you _want _from me?"

"I'm _trying_," Rachel said slowly. "That's what I'm doing. That's what I want." She paused. "I want you to show me that I'm not just some trophy – something you can't have that you want and you finally get it and…you don't want it anymore." She nodded at him. "I want something more than that."

She stepped out of the car and leaned against it. "I'm just going to go shower, grab a late snack, and go to bed," she told him. "I'll see you in the morning, Damon."

He said nothing as she walked away from him and he pulled out his phone, debating on what he should accomplish tonight.

* * *

While Rachel was upstairs showering, Damon heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see John Gilbert at the threshold.

"What do you want?" Damon groaned.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation," John retorted, stepping inside.

"I'll bite," Damon agreed.

"I've been thinking," John said, walking into the living room. "Personal feelings aside, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena…and Rachel if that's what you wish."

"Mm," Damon mumbled. "I agree with that statement," he admitted.

"So, I come bearing gifts," John said, pulling something out. He unwrapped this "present" to reveal a silver dagger and a bottle of ashes.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is how you kill an Original," John answered. "In this vile is ash from a white oak tree," John explained. "That dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into their heart," John said, demonstrating slightly. Damon grabbed the dagger from the Gilbert's hands and eyed him.

"How do you know all this, John?" Damon mumbled.

"Isobel," John admitted. "She's _very _good at finding out things." John paused. "Just like your dirty little secret regarding that second doppelgänger."

Damon scoffed. "I have no secrets when it comes to her," Damon countered.

"No?" John retorted. "Not even that tiny little trip to California you took just before you returned to Mystic Falls? Where you spotted her and never talked to her? Weren't you supposed to convince her that you loved her once you found her and pretend to be happy with her while you were _really _in love with Katherine?"

Damon set his mouth in a hard line. "All of that from Isobel?" Damon smirked. "Where is Isobel?" he inquired, moving on.

"Let's just say, if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls." Damon stared at him, saying nothing. "Where Elena is concerned, you and I are on the same side."

Damon stared after him as John left the house.

* * *

Rachel twisted her wet hair into a side braid and rubbed lotion over the spot she was impaled with earlier in the evening. It didn't hurt, because it was all healed, but she put the lotion on anyway. A knock rasped at her door, and she turned around to find Stefan.

"Hey," Rachel said softly with a smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Stefan nodded. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I actually wanted to see if you were busy," he admitted.

Rachel smiled and raised her eyebrow. "For what?" she asked.

"Well, I know you've been feeding off of blood bags." He paused. "And if that's what makes you happy, I'm all for it. Trust me." Stefan paused. "But if you'd like, I could take you out hunting with me. I figured I would go hunting tonight and I wanted to see if you would join me."

Rachel nodded. "What about Elena?" she prompted. "I thought you would probably be spending the night with her."

"Well, I had other plans for her," Stefan admitted. "I think Caroline really needs some friends to keep her going tonight. So I was thinking I would round up Elena and Bonnie and take them over to Caroline's house for a sleepover." Stefan paused. "And…with all that's going on with Damon, I thought you'd like to get out of the house, too."

"Nothing's going on with Damon," Rachel protested. "We're just…in an understanding, that's all. At least, I hope we are. I can never be sure with him." Rachel sighed. "Oh, well. I'd love to get out of the house with you, though. And it never hurts to feed." She smiled. "I'll just get dressed and meet you downstairs?" she prompted.

Stefan nodded and left her to change, so she did.

Later on, Stefan and Rachel stood outside of Caroline's door and watched as she peered from her room and smiled as they waved at her. Caroline dragged her feet to the door and opened it, looking at Stefan and whom she thought was Elena before she saw the sparkling letter on the doppelgänger's neck. Rachel was always good about wearing the necklace.

"Hey," they all said at the same time with a small smile.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan was worried," Rachel teased, giving Caroline a reassuring smile. Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, I was worried about you," he admitted. "After everything you went through tonight."

"I'm fine," Caroline assured them with a sad smile.

"Well, good," Rachel admitted. "But…just in case…." She let Stefan finished for her.

"We brought some back up," he said, and both Rachel and Stefan turned to let Elena and Bonnie come into Caroline's house.

"We're gonna slumber it," Elena told Caroline. Caroline chuckled, holding back tears.

"We haven't done it in ages," Bonnie admitted. They greeted each other and pulled everyone into a hug, and Stefan and Rachel smiled at the sight in front of them – three friends always there for each other. Elena looked up at Stefan and mouthed her declaration of "I love you" and he did the same. Rachel's heart gave a squeeze and Caroline looked up at Rachel.

"You should join, Rachel," Caroline said softly. Rachel shook her head.

"No, no, that's okay," she admitted. "Stefan and I were just going to go hunting—"

Everyone objected, and pulled her in, and Rachel stumbled through the threshold with no problem. But it was because Katherine had made her pretend to be Elena to get in one day earlier in their situation. Realizing this, no one said anything about it and moved on.

"I don't want to intrude," Rachel told them. "I really…this is supposed to be for you, Caroline."

"Just get in here." Elena groaned. "You can borrow my clothes."

Caroline looked at Stefan. "Sorry, Stef, we're stealing her from you," Caroline said, very unapologetic. Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," he admitted. Rachel frowned at him.

"Oh, you dirty Salvatore!" she accused. "You set me up!"

Stefan smiled and everyone said goodnight to him and went inside of Caroline's house.

* * *

"I can't believe you called me," a very naked, wet, _soapy _Andie Starr said as Damon's lips trailed down her throat, kissing every inch. "I thought I was being way too forward when I had Jenna give you my number." Damon pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Damon admitted, catching the double meaning behind it.

"Oh, thank you," Andie said quietly and Damon hummed as he resumed roaming his hands over her skin. "So what do you want, Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome?"

Damon widened his eyes. "I'm not that tall."

Andie chuckled and he kissed her cheek before laying back in the bathtub. She did the same. Damon sighed. "I need a distraction," he admitted.

"You can booty call me any time you want," Andie told him, playing with the bubbles in their bath. Damon reached outside of the bathtub and grabbed his glass of wine.

"See, the thing is, Miss Sexy-Reporter-Girl," Damon joked with a smile. "I have a problem I need help with that's _really _messing with my mind."

Andie frowned. "Oh," she said sadly. "Tell me about it."

Damon paused. "I'm in love with a woman I can never have," he said simply and brought his glass to his lips.

"I knew it." Andie sighed. "I know how to pick them." She grabbed the wine glass from Damon's hand. "So why can't you have her? She's with another man, I assume?"

"No," Damon said, knotting his eyebrows together. "Nota s far as I'm aware. But that's not the point." Damon grabbed the glass from her again. "The point is I'm in love with her and I— it's driving me crazy, I'm not in control." He drank the rest of the glass.

"What, you don't trust yourself around her?" Andie asked.

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie," Damon said darkly. "I'm bad, Andie. I do things." She hummed in agreement. "I kill people."

For a moment, she was smiling, but the smile disappeared and he could smell her fear. He leaned forward in the bathtub, gripped her shoulders, and stopped her from doing anything drastic. "Don't be afraid. You're okay," he compelled her.

She blinked and he sighed, leaning back in the tub.

"Why do you kill people?"

"Because I like it," Damon said simply. "It's in my nature, it's who I am." He had a pained expression on his face. Andie nodded. "But then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man, which means I can't be who _I _am." Damon threw his hands up. "Do you see the problems I am having, Andie?"

"Well, maybe this is who you are now," she suggested. "Love does that, Damon. It changes us." Damon shook his head in disbelief, but he contemplated her advice.

Eventually, he got tired of the heart to heart. "Just stop talking," he commanded and she chuckled. He moved forward in the water and continued. "Just kiss me. Be my distraction." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her, but it wasn't as passionate as his one sole kiss with Rachel – that didn't even last two seconds. His tongue invaded Andie's mouth, taking absolutely no prisoners. She didn't seem to mind, but he knew he was being rough. He didn't care.

His lips slid to her neck and down to her shoulder, where he could smell the sweet aroma of her blood taunting him. In a split second, his fangs emerged, veins showed, and he sunk his teeth into Andie's shoulder, drawing blood. His fingers rubbed a circle in her back as the blood slipped onto his fingers and into the water, but she didn't struggle.

This was his distraction.

* * *

**Did you like it? If I could get five reviews I would be so appreciative, but you are all being amazing so just keep doing what you're doing because I'm so grateful! **

**And again, if you want to jump on the follow list for **Queen Dabella Queen Sticole**, I would be beyond grateful. The first chapter of our story will be up tomorrow, so just join the followers so you'll get the email! Or just watch out for it!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think!**

_**Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. **_

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	14. Crying Wolf

**Back with another new chapter after updating two other things that I really needed to update. Can you tell that I favor this one? :) It's not so much the idea or the hits the story has, it's the fact that I get to watch the episodes, which is way more entertaining than when I just sit down and write chapters strictly made up. **

**Anyways...so, there's now a new story (which will, for now, be our only story) on ****my other account with **NicoleSalvatore1918**, called _Tickets. _It's going to be a collection regarding two-shots between Damon Salvatore and Bella Conaway or Stefan Salvatore and Nicole Rivers. Please go read it! It's under the account **Queen Dabella Queen Sticole**. I really hope you enjoy them!**

**So...enjoy the chapter :) Just keep doing what you're doing regarding reviews, you guys are amazing! And you all know 5 reviews are my goal for each chapter, so thank you for always helping me reach it!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**Crying Wolf**

"Elena, answer your goddamn phone!" Rachel groaned as Elena's phone chimed for the second time, waking all four girls up from the little sleep they achieved. Caroline and Bonnie followed in Rachel's demand and Elena fell onto the floor as Caroline rolled over, grunting. Elena crawled over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Elena," Caroline whined at the same time Rachel put a pillow over her head and Bonnie hushed Elena.

Elena crawled out of the room and by the threshold of Caroline's door, obviously talking to Stefan. As Rachel started to fall back asleep again, the phone rang.

"Oh, who the hell is it _now_?" Rachel groaned, taking the pillow off of her face. Caroline whimpered and Bonnie grunted once more as Rachel realized it was her phone that was ringing. "Who is calling at this ungodly hour?" she whined, pressing the answer button on her phone. "What?" she snapped.

"Morning, sunshine," Damon chirped through the phone. "I heard you and your girlfriends were having a slumber party."

"Rachel!" Caroline snapped. Rachel threw the covers off of her body and walked out, past Elena, into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"Why are you calling, Damon?" she asked, her voice slow.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said honestly. "And tell you to get your ass over here because we have a lot to do today."

"Correction," she chimed. "_You _have a lot to do today. _I'm _going back to sleep."

"Damon, I'm _late_," someone whined from the other side of the phone. Rachel stiffened as Damon responded.

"I'll be there in a second," he promised and turned back. "Rachel, you better be at this house in less than ten minutes."

"Damon—" Before she could get a word out, Damon hung up the phone and she sighed. Who the hell was talking to Damon while he was on the phone with her? It was a woman, she knew that much.

"Who was that?" Elena asked as she walked into the kitchen and put her own phone down on the counter. Rachel sighed.

"Damon," she answered.

"Ooh." Elena smiled.

"There's no 'ooh' needed, you obvious _teenager_," Rachel teased. "He literally just woke me up to tell me that I needed to get over to the boarding house right away. Now I'm debating going back to sleep or actually going over there and punching him in the face." Rachel gave a small smile. Elena chuckled.

"Oh, come _on_," she taunted. "There's something going on between you guys and we all know it."

"You all are wrong. I don't date vampires."

Elena frowned, unimpressed and Rachel sighed. "I should probably go, though, I mean, he was right. We have things to do today." Rachel smiled sourly. "You know, people to kill."

"Don't let him kill anyone," Elena ordered. Rachel nodded.

"I've got it," she told Elena firmly. "You don't have to tell me twice, I'll make sure he stays in line."

Elena nodded and Rachel left the room to get dressed.

* * *

Andie blew out a breath through her teeth. "I'm late," she informed Damon as they walked down the stairs together. "This is such a crazy day." She put a jacket on and walked up to a mirror by the stairs. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"No one important," Damon assured her.

"Oh." Andie buttoned her blazer. "Anyways, I'm covering the Historical Society's high tea," she informed him.

Damon made a sound. "Woo-hoo!" he said sarcastically. "Thrilling."

They walked over to the foyer. "Yeah, it's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze," Andie told him.

"Writer?" Damon asked suspiciously. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith," Andie relayed.

"Smith," Damon mumbled. "He's using Smith?" Damon and Andie chuckled as he took the scarf in his hand and wrapped it around Andie's neck. She fluffed her hair out and he sighed. "Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?"

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you," Andie said, relaying the compulsion Damon used on her earlier. Damon smiled. "You are terrific, though," Andie told him. "You're sweet, funny, and honest…"

Damon cupped her face in his hands and resumed compulsion. "And you're falling hard."

"I think you might be the one," she said in a monotone.

"Perfect," Damon said joyfully and opened the door for her. She grabbed her purse and he leaned into her. "Have a great day, honey," Damon told her and kissed her on the lips chastely. Alaric, who was on the doorstep at that moment, did a small little circle in disgust. Andie walked out and spotted him.

"Oh, hey, Alaric," she said awkwardly and turned back to Damon. "Later."

Damon waved her goodbye and Alaric looked at Damon with an approving/disapproving raise of his eyebrows.

"My new girlfriend," Damon informed his buddy. "Andie Starr, _Action News_."

"It's not called _Action News_."

"Yeah, I know. I just like saying it." Damon stepped aside. "Come on," he said to Alaric and ushered him in. Damon looked around the porch. "Ugh. She's not here yet."

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"Rachel," Damon answered. "I called her earlier. Told her she better get down here. The best way to keep an eye on her is to have her with me at all times." Damon smiled as his friend and shut the door. Alaric frowned.

"You think that's going to change things between you two?" Alaric almost chuckled. "Isn't that _exactly _what she doesn't want you to do? Force her into things?"

"I'm not _forcing_," Damon reasoned. "I have a girlfriend now."

"Mm," Alaric agreed, but it was in disbelief. Damon shook his head.

"Whatever, let's get on with this." He moved to the living room and gestured towards the dagger and white oak ash on the table. "So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." He pulled the dagger out. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals." Damon widened his eyes in incredulousness. "If there's any truth in that."

As Damon handed Alaric the dagger, Alaric spoke. "So you think it's a set up?" he asked.

"Could be," Damon admitted. "Guy's a weasel. I wouldn't put anything past him."

Suddenly, Rachel opened the door to the boarding house and walked inside. She had changed from her pajamas that she had borrowed into a borrowed black shirt and black jeans. She stepped inside, the heels of her pumps clicking against the wood. "Hey," she said softly to them both. Damon glared at her.

"You're late," he informed her.

She smiled bitterly. "And you're an asshole," Rachel told him. "I don't know why we're stating the obvious, but…"

"Mm," Damon hummed, moving on. "What are you up to today Mr. Saltzman?" He looked at Rachel. "Miss Cameron?"

"I was going to sleep," Rachel admitted. "But since that's ruined… I'm all yours, Damon." She shot him another bitter smile, and he shot it back. Alaric got up from his seat.

"Jenna and I are supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwoods'."

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor?" Damon prompted. Rachel sighed.

_"Please _tell me you're not planning something stupid that involves killing or wounding Elijah," Rachel said, exasperated.

"You're not gonna kill him at the party, are you?" Alaric whined, following in Rachel's footsteps. Damon looked at them both.

"Relax. Of course I'm not going to kill him at the party; that would be stupid." Things were silent for a moment. "I wanna know his endgame before I kill him."

"Damon," Rachel warned. "Elena and I have a deal with him. Don't go messing it up."

"Listen," Damon told her carefully. "For all we know, _you _could be apart of his creepy ritual, and none of us are letting you and Elena die for some stupid curse."

"Elijah never said anything about me being part of the ritual."

"Oh, that's right. No, he told you that this big, bad vampire – the oldest in the history of time – could be a boyfriend of yours that you don't remember." Damon frowned. "Sounds likely."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at him. "He didn't have to be a boyfriend, he could've been a friend. Or something else."

"Right!" Damon exclaimed. "You know what he could've been? Someone who really, really, _really _hated you and wouldn't mind using you in the ritual if he got the chance."

"He would've captured me back in the nineties if that were the case," Rachel argued.

"We don't even know that he _found _you in the nineties, okay, Rachel?" Damon snapped. "I won't kill Elijah…mm, _yet_." Damon paused and cocked a grin. "But I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

* * *

"I still don't understand why you called me this morning to come with you to a _Lockwood _party," Rachel whispered to him as they entered the house.

"Well, I need to keep an eye on you," Damon admitted. "Keeping up my end of the 'deal' with Elijah." Damon smiled, but Rachel grimaced.

"I'm here so you can protect me while getting everything else done?" She groaned. "You know, I could've gone with Caroline and Bonnie. She's brewing up some witchy plan and I would've enjoyed being apart of it."

"Oh, you and your girlfriends can hang out some other time," Damon said as he looked around.

"You're overusing the term 'girlfriends'," she accused him. "They're friends."

"Oh, yeah," Damon mumbled. "That's right. Well, I just _love _the word girlfriend. Just like I _love_ mine." He smiled and Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she informed him. "I thought we made that clear."

"Oh, quit being all self-centered," Damon told her. "I have a girlfriend, and it's _not _you."

Before she could say anything, Jenna came up to them.

"Damon." She looked at Rachel. "Rachel. What are you doing here?"

Damon didn't answer, and neither did Rachel – but someone else answered for him. "Hi!" The same shorthaired blonde twig girl that came up to Damon at the Grill yesterday came up to Damon now, and Rachel eyed her curiously as Damon turned to her. "You came."

"Hi," Damon said with a smile, leaning forward and kissing Andie on the lips for a second. Rachel did a double take, and Damon turned to her. "Rachel, this is Andie. My girlfriend," he clarified. "And Andie, this is Rachel, Elena's twin sister." Rachel and Andie acknowledged each other and Damon turned to Jenna. "Thanks for introducing us, Jenna."

Jenna's eyes rolled over Andie, Damon, and Rachel and she let out a small, surprised laugh. "Come on," Damon said to Rachel and he began to walk. Rachel walked by his side and began to laugh. "What?" Damon asked.

"What a lame attempt at making me jealous," she said, mid-laughter. Damon smiled at her.

"Mm," he agreed. "But it worked."

She frowned. "No, it didn't," Rachel argued.

Damon shot her a cocky grin. "Really?" he pressured. Rachel stared at him in disbelief, but the argument was put on hold when he spotted Carol Lockwood.

"Damon!" Carol gasped.

"Carol," Damon said with a knowing tone. "Hi." They kissed each other's cheek and Carol looked at Rachel, who she thought was Elena.

"Elena, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Oh, Carol, this isn't Elena Gilbert," Damon informed the Mayor. Carol raised her eyebrows and let out a gasp.

"You must be Rachel!" Carol remembered. "Elena's long-lost twin sister, right?"

"Yes," Rachel lied.

"We are so glad to have you in our town," Carol said sweetly. "How long are you staying?"

"Indefinitely," Rachel responded. Carol nodded and gasped.

"Oh, Elijah," she said, remembering the Original beside her. "I want you to meet Damon Salvatore and Rachel…do you go by Gilbert, dear?"

"Cameron," Rachel corrected. "Rachel Cameron. I like to use my adoptive parents' last names."

"Oh," Carol acknowledged. "Damon Salvatore and Rachel Cameron. Damon's family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families, and Rachel's biological parents are another one of the founding families as well."

"Mmhmm," Damon agreed and turned to the Original. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine," Elijah said, gesturing back and forth between Damon and Rachel. Damon and him shook hands and they both stared at each other coldly for a moment.

A few minutes later, Damon led Elijah to the Lockwood's study and opened the door for him, where Elijah stepped inside. Rachel was about to go in with him, but Damon stopped her, blocking the door with his body. Rachel took a step back.

"Let me in, Damon," she ordered. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Rach," he told her. "I don't feel like having you breathe down my neck while we're in here, so just hang around." Damon paused to smile. "Mingle."

"Damon—"

"Ah," he interrupted her, going inside and shutting the door just as she tried to get in. "Mingle," he whispered and she was left outside the door with a frustrated look. He locked the door and turned to Elijah.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon shot.

"I see you've brought Rachel to this party to keep and eye on her and I thank you for that." He paused. "Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan," Damon answered. "They're laying low. You know…bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did," Damon accused. "Since it was your witch that saved the day."

Elijah looked up at Damon. "You are welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion of exactly _why _you're here," Damon began.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Rachel safe and tell your brother to keep focused on keeping Elena safe." Elijah paused. "Just leave the rest to me."

As Elijah turned to leave, Damon flitted so that he was in front of Elijah, staring him cold in the eyes again.

"Not good enough," Damon informed.

With no hesitation, the Original vampire gripped Damon's throat and pinned him to wall by the desk. Damon grunted and grasped Elijah's throat in return, but Elijah didn't shed a single sweat. He grabbed Damon's hand and gripped it so tight it cracked, pulling it off to the side. Damon grunted again.

"You young vampires," Elijah started. "You're so arrogant." He returned Damon's hand to the vampire's side. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me, man," Damon gasped through the little air he had. "It's not part of the _deal_."

"Silence," Elijah ordered and grabbed a pencil on the desk behind him. In a thrust, he jabbed it into Damon's neck, and Damon let out a shout. Elijah released his hand from Damon's throat and shoved him so he hunched over the desk, writhing in pain. In a moment, Damon ripped the pencil out of his own neck and clutched the bloody wound.

"I'm an Original," Elijah continued, pulling out a handkerchief, wiping his hands before offering it to Damon. "Show a little respect." Damon grabbed it and pressed it to his injury. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So you should do what I say." He smiled. "Keep Elena and Rachel safe."

Damon watched as the Original left the room and Rachel stared at Elijah as he exited. She walked into the room to see Damon, bleeding and hunched over on the desk. He expected her to rush to his side and help him, but she just stood there with her arms crossed.

"I bet you wished I came into the room to breathe down your neck now."

* * *

"Well today was a bust," Damon said as he looked at the ceiling of his house, his neck craned. Alaric and Rachel sat on the couch beside him.

"Yeah," Alaric agreed. "How's the throat?"

"Sore," Damon admitted.

_Good_, Rachel thought as she took a sip of the alcohol she held in her hand.

"Yeah, that Elijah's one scary dude," Alaric commented. "_But _with nice hair," he pointed out. Damon said nothing and Alaric got up. "You guys want another one?" he asked. Rachel handed Alaric her glass and he took it, along with Damon's.

"Ugh, he's gonna be hard to kill." Damon sighed.

"Why do we even have to kill him at all?" Rachel asked, confused. "It's not like he's threatening anyone else but _you_," she shot. Damon eyed her.

"My point exactly," he snapped. "He threatened me. He dies now."

"You're so full of yourself," she scoffed. "Always having to prove a point."

"I _really _don't want to get into this right now." Damon sighed again and Alaric continued.

"I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info," Alaric pointed out, pouring all three of their glasses. He handed Rachel hers behind the couch and walked over to hand Damon his. "What's up with you and this news chick?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and took the bourbon like it was a shot. Damon resisted a smile.

"Ooh," Damon said in approval. "She's got spunk, huh?" Rachel got up to get some more bourbon.

Alaric paused. "Just don't kill her, please."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "If I did, who would report her death?"

Rachel rolled her eyes again as Alaric continued. "Just…don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else, I…_hate _the lies."

Damon leaned back on the couch.

"Oh, God. I gotta go. I gotta pick Jenna up," Alaric explained, looking at his phone. Damon put his arms around his head. "Don't worry, I'll show myself out," he said sourly.

Damon sighed. "Good luck."

"Bye, Alaric," Rachel said.

"Bye, Rach."

Alaric got up and left the room and Damon turned to Rachel. "You ready to admit that you're jealous?" he asked with his eyes closed. Rachel tilted her head at him.

"Is that what this is?" she asked. "A game? 'Make Rachel jealous' and all that?" Rachel prompted.

"I still don't hear an answer."

"I'm not _jealous_."

"Then why do you keep rolling your eyes when I mention my _girlfriend_?"

Rachel groaned. "Because you're a vampire _dick _who doesn't _deserve _a girlfriend, what about that?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but there was suddenly a crashing sound. Both of them looked at each other before filing out of the study. Damon protected Rachel by going in front of her, his hand blocking her from anything dangerous. She filed behind him and he immediately saw Alaric with a weapon in his stomach. Alaric fell to the ground, gasping.

Suddenly, there was a sound, and Damon turned around – pushing Rachel behind him. Someone lunged at him, and Damon began to fight, put there was suddenly a needle put into his neck. Rachel began to fight the person on top of Damon, but she, herself, was impaled with a wooden stake in her lower right abdomen, and she dropped to the ground. A needle was injected into her and the vervain kicked in. But Damon still went strong, trying to get the wolf off of his back. But he felt it when his body gave in and he dropped to the floor, week.

"Whew!" the man exclaimed. "Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." Damon looked up to see Alaric. "Grab that one," the same man instructed. "He's dead." The man looked at another wolf that stood behind Rachel, who was passed out already on the floor, her wound bleeding. "No way." The man laughed. "Another doppelgänger?"

"Vampire," the man who impaled Rachel said. "Useless."

"Mm, not entirely," the man assured the other one with a smile. Suddenly, Jules walked into the house.

"Hi, Damon," she said with a smug smile. "Nice to see you again."

Finally, a couple minutes later, Rachel awoke from her vervain-induced coma, very groggy and pissed off. She was tied up – chains around her wrists and ankles. Damon was tied up to a chair, his neck bloody and chains surrounding his whole body. Rachel pushed herself up against the bottom of the couch and tried to get out of the chains, but it was pointless. She looked at Alaric, who was dead on the floor, but she spotted the Gilbert ring on his hand. With a sigh, she blew out a piece of her hair that got in the way and one of the men looked at her.

"The doppelgänger's up," he said, slightly disinterested. Rachel scowled.

"Well, hello there," one of the men said. Rachel groaned.

"And who are you?" she asked with a smile as she tugged on her chains.

"Stevie," he responded. "Don't try to get out of the chains. We don't want to torture you like your boyfriend here, but we just want to make sure you don't go running away." He cracked a smile. Rachel frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rachel argued. "Never has, never will."

Stevie shrugged and moved on. "How is it that no one ever knew about you?" he asked. "Unless you're Katherine, but Kathy would've annihilated any one of us by now. She was stronger than you." He bent down. "So who are you?"

"Bite me," she snapped.

He smiled. "I plan to." Rachel felt a chill run down her spine as Damon began to stir in his chair. Stevie looked back at Damon. "Morning, sunshine," he said perkily. Damon groaned. "I saw this in a movie once, some torture-porn flick." He paused to walk around Damon, chains secured in his hand. "Anyway, they had this collar device"—Stevie laughed—"that was _really _cool. So I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull…" He said nothing more, but wrapped the chains around his hand and demonstrated the affect. Damon groaned loudly.

"So, I hear you have the moonstone," Jules said, getting straight to the point. She walked over to Rachel and stood by the doppelgänger. Damon chuckled strangely.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now," he said in a low tone.

"I wouldn't mess with me," Jules said, dragging a wooden stake across Rachel's face, drawing a thin red line. "You mess with me, you mess with her."

Damon frowned and spoke in a dark tone. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go," he warned. "You're going to torture me, threaten her, I don't talk, she doesn't talk… _someone _loses a heart." He paused. "Last time it was your boy Mason," Damon said teasingly.

Stevie tightened Damon's chains around his hands.

"This time, it'll be you," Jules warned. "But not before we rip hers out and make you watch."

Damon swallowed and Rachel and Damon shared a passing glance. Before Damon could get a word out, Stevie pulled the chains up and the wooden nails dug into Damon's wound and Damon let out a groan.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules asked when Stevie finished. "It scatters through the body," she whispered. "_Maximum _damage." Damon raised his eyebrows, taunting her. Jules put the gun up to Rachel's frame.

"Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey," Damon told her carefully, but on the inside he was freaking out. He gave a worried look to Rachel, but they both understood they had to play it cool. "You're never gonna get it."

Jules braced herself to use the gun, but suddenly another voice occurred.

"You looking for this?"

Everyone in the room turned to see Elijah standing on the steps in the study with the clear rock in his hands. Elijah bounced down the stairs and set the moonstone down on the table behind the couch. "Go ahead," he challenged, stepping away from the rock. "Take it."

There was a roar, and one of the werewolves sped to grab the stone. But before he could get anywhere near it, Elijah plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart. The wolf groaned and fell, lifeless. Two other wolves stupidly made the mistake of rushing over, and Elijah ripped out their hearts as well. Damon gave an approving look. Jules flashed out of the room and Elijah walked over to the last torturer.

"What about you, sweetheart, huh?" Elijah prompted. Stevie stood up. "Wanna take a shot?" Stevie shook his head. "No? Yes? No?" Elijah looked around. "Where's the girl?" he asked.

Damon threw his hands up. "I don't know."

"I think she left," Rachel admitted. Elijah looked back at Stevie.

"It doesn't really matter," he confessed and in an instant punched Stevie so hard, his neck broke and he was dead. Elijah then flashed over to Rachel and pulled her chains off, and both of the vampires helped Damon with his excessive chains. Elijah flipped his hair and walked back.

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" he asked Damon.

"Thank you, Elijah," Rachel told him sincerely. Damon was silent and Elijah turned away, grabbing the moonstone with him.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as he removed the collar device from his neck. Rachel nodded and helped him.

"I'm fine," she said. "You?"

"Oh, I've been better." He sighed and got out of the bloody chair. "Ugh. They stained the _carpet_." Damon groaned.

"Do you want me to help clean this up?" Rachel asked. Damon shook his head.

"You should feed," he told her. "Have you fed at all today?"

"I really didn't think it was necessary," she admitted. "But you're right. I'll be in the basement."

He nodded and moved up to clean the rest of the mess up. While he was doing so, he got a phone call from Bonnie.

"So he planned to kill them all along." Damon sighed.

"Yeah," Bonnie said over the phone. "The sacrifice is apart of Elijah's plan, and he wants to see if he can use Rachel for the vampire role. He's not sure whether or not Klaus will take it, but he's sure enough to make that deal."

"Got it," Damon said. "Loud and clear." Alaric groaned, getting up from the floor. "Finally," Damon said. "You missed all the fun."

Rachel came back from the basement and started helping Damon clean the carpet and everything from the study while Alaric made a phone call to Jenna.

"So he's planning to use me in the sacrifice?" Rachel asked, confused.

Damon nodded. "So you get why we have to kill him now?"

"Damon, he just saved our lives."

"Yeah, only because he wants to keep yours until he uses you in this ritual!" Damon snapped. "Why is it so hard to believe that he wants to kill you?"

Rachel paused. "It's not," she said as they finished up in the living room. Alaric interrupted them to say goodbye, and they finally were left alone.

"What do you mean 'it's not'?" Damon asked eventually.

"Elijah promised to keep the people that Elena and I care about safe." She paused. "He said he could keep me safe, but he said that I might not want to be protected when it came to Klaus." Damon grimaced at her. "Don't give me that look, Damon. Klaus might not want me on that sacrifice altar."

"And what if he does?"

"I've lived long enough."

Damon let out a long, angry sigh. "I'm tired of you on this suicide mission," Damon growled at her. "You may think you're not trying to die, but you're not _fighting _for your life. You're not _trying_."

"Why should I try?" Rachel argued. "I don't want this life!"

"Oh, stop with the bullshit," Damon snapped. "I gave you a better life. I gave you hope. You were a drug addict who drank too much and partied too hard before I found you. You should be lucky." She opened her mouth to say something, but he brushed her off. "I don't want to hear it anymore, Rach."

* * *

"Straight from the witch's mouth," Damon said as he finished up his conversation with Stefan on the phone. "He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice, including Rachel if that's what Klaus wants." Damon sighed. "You should probably just keep her away for a little longer. I'll try to handle Rachel."

"Be careful," Stefan warned. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Yeah, it's been a day for that." Neither of them spoke another word and the line was dropped. Damon looked around his room and sighed. Sleep. That's what sounded good right about now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Rachel stood at the threshold and Damon looked at her. "Hi," she said softly. It had been a half hour since their fight.

Damon nodded to her. "Come in," he said carefully. Rachel nodded back and walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Damon. She sighed.

"You're right," she said after a while. "I…was nothing before I became a vampire. Before I met you."

"Why are we talking about this?" Damon said at last. She exhaled greatly and Damon leaned back on the bed, his feet still planted on the ground. She laid back with him and exhaled again, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if I didn't compel you?" Damon asked quietly. "If I actually accepted that you were Rachel, not Katherine?"

Rachel exhaled. "Yes," she whispered. "All the time." She turned her head. "I wonder mostly about whether it was real or not."

"What do you mean?"

"My feelings," she said. "I know you compelled me to feel something for you, but even those first few weeks as a vampire…" Rachel trailed off. "I felt it. Those feelings." She paused. "Is that normal?"

Damon didn't say anything. He turned towards her in silence, and in a moment captured his lips with hers. He thought she would push him away, but she didn't. Instead, her fingers tangled in his hair and he put an arm around her waist, pulling her on top of him. She bent down to kiss him, her hair curtaining them both. His lips melted in hers, and it was time made up for. To be honest, she missed the feeling of his lips on hers – and he wanted it to stay like this forever.

But it was over all too quickly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel gasped as she got off of him in a quick movement. She touched her lips. "Damon, I can't…I…" He stared after her, saying nothing, as she flitted out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

Rachel trailed the tip of her finger along the rim of her glass and stared at it in contemplation. What had she just done? Her heart was being pulled in multiple ways – one that sided with her good feelings for Damon and another one that sided with her bad feelings for Damon – and it hurt. She didn't know what to do. She grabbed the glass and drank the contents of the scotch – which she had compelled the bartender to get for her.

"One scotch," someone said. "And…a drink for the beautiful lady." Rachel looked up to see a man with bronze hair sit beside her and flashed a smile. "Aaron Bridges," he started.

Rachel smiled back. "Rachel Cameron," she responded. "Thank you for the drink," she said as the bartender came back with their drinks – seeing as they were the only two people in the bar at the moment.

"No problem," Aaron said. "Rachel Cameron… Hmm." He paused, contemplating. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I got into town a few weeks ago." She shrugged. "No one really knows me here."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Eh…really all over the place." But Rachel shook her head. "Why am I doing this?" she asked her self. In a snap decision, Rachel leaned over to him. "I want you to listen to me while I talk," she informed him. "Speak your mind after I finish," Rachel compelled.

The guy nodded and she sighed.

"I have a problem," she admitted. "It's not…it's not really a big one – or, it is to me – but it doesn't seem like a bad problem."

"What's the problem?" he asked, confused. She sighed again.

"It's _him_," Rachel whined. "I mean…it's him and me, you know? I just can't seem to control myself. I shouldn't be feeling this way."

Aaron sipped his drink. "Feeling what?" He smiled a bit.

Rachel hesitated. "Love," she choked out. "I haven't felt it for him in such a long time."

"So you love this guy now?"

Rachel gulped down her drink. "I'm not sure love is what I feel," she admitted. "It's just…I hate him _so _much! I'll never be able to let that go." Rachel paused. "But on the other hand, I really miss him. I miss the way I felt."

"You either love him or you don't." Aaron shrugged. "It's as simple as that."

"But it's not, in our case," Rachel argued. "He's a dick. I hate him sometimes. But then there are the times when he's incredibly sweet."

Aaron scoffed. "Love's not all about the good times," he warned her.

"Well how would you feel if he told you to pretend to be his ex-girlfriend for the rest of eternity?"

"Ouch."

"Yeah." She laughed. Aaron laughed, too, and she felt a little bad about compelling him. He leaned over to her.

"Well," he said, "if you'd like, I could take your mind off of him." Aaron's eyes twinkled. "Maybe I can get you to see how you really feel."

"You are one forward person, Mr. Bridges," she whispered to him. "What makes you think I'm ready to go home with you?"

"I have a feeling this guy you're talking about is back at your home," he admitted. "So…you can choose. Facing it with him or…" Aaron trailed off. "Having some fun with me."

"Oh, that's right." She laughed. "I told you to speak your mind."

"Damn right."

"Stop speaking your mind. Just be honest with me when it comes to the situation."

"Okay," he agreed, succumbing easily to the compulsion.

Rachel sighed and twirled the small straw in her drink. "I'm not ready to commit into a relationship with him."

"You shouldn't have to."

Rachel began to laugh. "And it's funny, because he has a _girlfriend _now. And he kept trying to make me jealous all day."

"Did it work?"

Rachel hesitated. "Yeah," she said eventually. "I guess it did."

"So what are you going to do about it?" the guy proposed, and Rachel thought it over. Her contemplation lasted for a few moments until she finally leaned forward and pressed her lips to Aaron's in a kiss. It might've been way too forward, but she didn't care.

She didn't date vampires, and that's how she wanted it to stay.

"Let's get out of here," Rachel said as she pulled away and felt her fangs poke at her from her closed mouth. Aaron nodded with a smile, put down a wad of cash on the bar counter, and led her out of the bar with no hesitations.

* * *

**Oh, Rachel. **

**Sorry about the tease between Rachel and Damon. I know someone who's getting a little fed up with it…but it's going to be that way for a long time so I'm sorry in advance. **

**Keep doing what you're doing! Love the reviews on this story you guys make me laugh sometimes. **

**Next chapter is…ah, special to say the least. Confrontations are never good, and they will eventually come to a resolution that none of you will enjoy, or if you root for Klaus and Rachel's non-existent existent relationship right now, you might enjoy it. Not saying the resolution is about them, because it's not. Little tip – Klaus doesn't even know Rachel's in Mystic Falls, and he won't until he sees her. He only knows Elena's in Mystic Falls. **

**Anyways…more soon!**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. _**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**


	15. The Dinner Party

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter because I was bored today and I needed something to entertain me. By the way, I promise I'm going to update I Can Learn to Love Again sometime in the next four days, I just needed a tiny break from that story. I updated like 16 chapters in a week it was ridiculous, I'm telling you. **

**So I got my braces off! Finally! But the bad part is that I have a retainer…but doesn't everyone? I just don't like it because I have a lisp and everything, but it's supposed to be normal. It should only last for like two or three days. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and make sure to leave some feedback at the end! Three more reviews until 100 I am SO thankful to all of you! Especially you guys who review every single chapter, I mean…that's amazing. **

**By the way, updates are going to start getting a LOT slower starting Monday, so please vote on my Poll and tell me which 2 stories you want updated. I've reset them so I have a clean slate for the beginning of the school year. **

**Enjoy!**

**Song that inspired the chapter (kinda, sorta, maybe…): **Lonely No More **by **Rob Thomas**. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**The Dinner Party**

"What's going on?" Stefan asked in a low voice as he answered the phone call Damon had made to him.

"Well, I showered, I shaved, had breakfast," Damon told him as he watched Andie tie a scarf around her neck. "I'm very relaxed."

"Makes one of us," Stefan mumbled.

"I did hear one piece of good news, though," Damon said, walking over to Andie and guiding her. "Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night," he sung. Andie blew him a kiss and he nodded to her as he continued his conversation.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a _very _distraught Carol Lockwood. _Thus _ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to…"

"Killing Elijah," Stefan finished on the other side as Damon pulled out the dagger that would kill the Original vampire.

"Exactly," Damon answered.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy," Stefan warned. "He's crafty."

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger," Damon shot back.

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses," Stefan responded.

"Oh, trust me, Stefan." Damon sighed. "I'm gonna dot all my T's, I don't want any surprises." He looked around the room, only to find a doppelgänger waiting for him at the threshold of his door, freshly dressed but with a guilty expression on her face.

"Wow, Damon," Stefan cooed. "You're telling me you're actually going to be careful for once?"

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us," he said in a light tone as he moved on. "Gotta run. Have a murder to plan. _Busy _day." Damon brought the phone to his side and ended the call. He looked at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Hi," she said softly, her arms over her chest.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Hi?" he asked. "That's all I get? A 'hi'?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't…I don't know what to say, Damon."

"All right, well than, let me cut to the chase," Damon snapped. "What was that last night? Finally, we…" Damon let out a groan. "You just ran out on me. No explanation. And you didn't come home last night, either, trust me I would've known."

Rachel ran a hand through her hair. "I was…busy," she said finally. "I needed a distraction. I didn't want to come back just yet."

Damon raised his eyebrows again. "A distraction?" he asked. "From what?"

Rachel scowled. "You know what," she said. "What was Andie doing here? I caught her on my way up."

Damon grimaced. "_You _don't have a right to be jealous anymore," he told her firmly. "Especially after what you did last night."

"I didn't _mean _for it to happen! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Then why didn't you push me away?" Damon asked, and in another second he was right in front of her face, staring her hard in the eyes. "I kiss you, you kiss back, you get up and say that you can't do it, you run away, and the next thing I know we're _here_," he hissed. "I'm tired of being back in this place."

"I'm not ready to forgive you," she said through her teeth. "You know that. You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Yeah, well, I did." Damon brushed past her, bumping her shoulder and standing out in the hallway.

Rachel didn't turn around as she blurted out, "I slept with someone, Damon."

Damon stopped in the hallway and began to laugh. She turned around and he slowly let his laughter fall. "A 'lame attempt to make me jealous', I suppose," Damon quoted her. Rachel shook her head.

"It wasn't like that," she said. "I slept with him…I slept with him because I wanted to. A human, by the way."

Damon scoffed. "And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I'm _not _yours to play with," she said roughly. "I am _not _Katherine. I am _not _Elena. I may be the middle doppelgänger, but I am not someone you can kiss whenever you want to and think you can get away with it." Damon fell silent. "I saw you, on the night of the Founder's Day parade?" she proposed. He looked to the ground. "You kissed Elena – or, Katherine, but you thought it was Elena." Rachel shook her head. "You go around kissing us like we're yours to claim, Damon." She paused. "_I'm _not yours to claim."

"And, somehow, sleeping with another guy is supposed to make me realize that you're not mine?" Damon asked with a sour tone. "You _are _mine, Rachel, I _created _you."

"No, you didn't," she said softly, but it was angry. "You _destroyed _me."

* * *

_As he rolled off of her, panting heavily, she smiled and laughed to herself. Damon looked over at her, confused._

_"What?" _

_"Sex with a vampire has got to be the most _amazing _thing," Rachel breathed and turned to him suddenly, her hand on her forehead, propping her head up. "What's the best thing about being a vampire?" she asked him with a smile. _

_Damon sighed. "Uh…" he trailed off, thinking. "The way everything's heightened. And all the powers you get with being a vampire," Damon admitted. _

_"But…isn't it hard?" she asked. "Being around humans? Wanting to drain them all?" _

_Damon shrugged. "It's a little thing called self-control," he pointed out. "But, it's something that I don't care for, so I don't use it." Damon smirked. But she didn't find it funny. "Hey, what's wrong, Katherine?" he asked, touching the side of her face lightly. _

_"Are you going to turn me?" she whispered. "Into…a vampire? Like you?" _

_Damon opened his mouth, but instantly shut it. "Why?" he asked. "Do you want me to?" _

_"No," she said honestly. "I…I don't want to be a vampire." _

_Damon thought about it for a moment. That would be a problem. But he knew that if he turned her into a vampire, she would forget the compulsion. But would it really matter? Could he live a life with Rachel Cameron – not Katherine Pierce – but pretend that she is Katherine whenever he said that he loved her? How would she even take the compulsion? _

_"It doesn't matter, anyway," Rachel sighed and turned to slip on Damon's t-shirt from beside the bed. "We have time, right?" _

_"Eternity, Katherine," Damon whispered. She smiled and walked over to the dresser to grab a Polaroid camera sitting on top of the wardrobe. He grinned. "Now what are you going to do with that?" _

_She jumped back on the bed, making it shudder. She held the camera in her hands as she straddled Damon's waist with her legs, sitting on top of him. She put her eye to the camera and snapped a picture, and instantly a photo came out of the slip. She dried it and frowned. _

_"You're not smiling," she said disappointedly. _

_"Mm." He cocked a grin and flipped them over so his body rested on top of hers. Rachel grinned widely, laughing, and held the camera out and snapped a picture. When the picture came out, Damon groaned, looking sick at the compassion in the photo. A smile was on his face as his face was pressed against her neck and Rachel had her head tipped back in laughter. "Ugh," he said. "That's such a bad picture." _

_"I like it," she complained, looking at him with her wide brown eyes. "Don't you?" _

_"No," Damon scoffed and pulled her back on top of him. He set the camera and the two pictures down on the table beside of him. "But it doesn't matter what I think because you're going to keep it anyway, aren't you Miss Katherine?" _

_Rachel giggled unbelievably girlishly and Damon pressed his lips towards hers. Katherine giggled like that, but it never made him feel as good as when Rachel did it. When she tugged on his bottom lip, asking for more, Damon pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes. _

_"You want to become a vampire, don't you?" he asked, using compulsion on her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she replied. _

_"Of course," she whispered. Damon smiled and flipped them over again, and he let his body slide to her lower half. Rachel moaned loudly and he pressed a kiss to her thigh until he finally reached a good spot and dug his extended fangs into her skin, drawing as much blood as he could from the area. _

* * *

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls," Damon started, "did you get anything out of Elijah?" His eyes wandered over to Rachel, who was sitting beside Alaric on the other side of the table. Their argument had been put on hold in the morning when Alaric had called them and asked to meet at the Grill for lunch.

"No, it was…boring," Alaric said with a long sigh. He then spread a bitter smile across his face. "Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," he said venomously.

"You sound a bit jealous," Damon stated and looked at Andie who was beside him. "He sound jealous?"

"Kind of do," Andie agreed with a grin. Damon sighed.

"Well, it seems to be going around," Rachel said, twirling a straw in her glass. Her eyes looked up to see Damon staring at her. "Isn't that right, Damon?"

"Please." He scoffed. "I don't _do _jealous."

"Hmm," Rachel hummed, but the hum came out accusingly just as she'd hoped. Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Alaric intervened.

"Maybe we shouldn't…do this here," Alaric decided. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Andie?" he asked, unmoving. Just then, he took his arm and put it around his girlfriend. "She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets, haven't you?" he said in a lovey-dovey kind of tone. Rachel rolled her eyes and Alaric laughed at it, finding amusement in her disgust. She gave him a look and Alaric quickly backed off. Andie and Damon kissed.

"My lips are sealed," Andie purred and Damon made an approving sound.

Alaric shook his head. "That's just too weird."

"Actually, I think the term you're looking for is 'disgusting' not 'weird'," Rachel corrected. Damon rolled his eyes at her and moved on, sighing.

"I just need the right opportunity," Damon said, lost in thought. But as Jenna and Elijah walked into the Grill, he found his opportunity there. "Ah," he said. "There's Jenna with her new boyfriend."

"Oh, Damon, don't be a _dick _about it," Rachel hissed and gave Alaric a sorrowful glance. He nodded in appreciation.

"Speaking of, Rach," Damon said as he waved Jenna and Elijah over to her. "Where's your new boyfriend?"

"We don't date," Rachel said as Elijah and Jenna walked over to them. "It's purely sexual, thank you very much."

"Whoa," Jenna interrupted. "What's this about my niece being sexual?"

Rachel let out a nervous laugh. "Just…uh, Damon being Damon, that's all," she said. Damon just rolled his eyes again at her and Jenna could practically feel the tension in the room.

"So I hear you two had…uh, quite a meeting of historical minds," Damon prompted.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Jenna admitted with a smile. Elijah was silent next to her.

Alaric intervened. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, I've got papers to grade," he lied.

"No, you know what," Andie began, "we _should _continue this." She gasped. "Let's have a dinner party!" she exclaimed.

"Ooh, my girl!" Damon smiled. "Full of good ideas." He turned to Jenna and Elijah. "I'll be happy to host," he volunteered.

"And, that's my cue to leave," Rachel said, getting up from the table. Damon stopped her.

"Oh, no, no," Damon said, catching her attention. "You should come, too, Rachel. You know, Elena's with Stefan and everything and since you have no one else but me…" Damon gasped. "You should bring your new boyfriend!"

Rachel groaned like a little teenager. "He is _not _my boyfriend!" she replied angrily.

"You have a new boyfriend?" Jenna asked, surprised. "What's his name."

"I'd be delighted to meet him, Miss Cameron," Elijah informed her. "Please. You should join us for this…ah, _dinner party_."

"Say, tonight, maybe?" Damon prompted.

"I'm good for that," Andie agreed. "Jenna?"

"Yeah, I'm free," Jenna said at the same time Alaric interrupted, "No, I don't know if tonight works—"

Damon looked at Elijah. "It would be a pleasure," Elijah said humbly. "But only is Miss Cameron graces us with her and her new boyfriend's presence, of course."

Damon looked at Rachel, and now she knew she had to say yes. Rachel finally sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Damon smiled. "Great."

* * *

"What was with that whole boyfriend crap you pulled?" Rachel demanded as Damon and her made their decent down into the tomb to talk to Katherine. "He's _not _my boyfriend. All I did was sleep with him."

Damon sighed. "You can't just track him down for one little date? Or are you saying you made the whole thing up?" Damon smirked. Rachel grunted, frustrated.

"This isn't some _game, _Damon!"

"You're sure acting like it," he countered. "_Obviously, _you're jealous of Andie. Don't deny it, because we both know it's true."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Okay, so I don't like her." She paused. "But that doesn't mean I'm jealous. She's a bitchy little twit and I don't like her." Rachel threw her hands up. "_Sue me," _she challenged.

Damon laughed. "Jealousy's cute with you," he promised. "Don't worry, I won't make it too painful."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

"No, actually, I don't."

Damon sighed heavily and pulled out a bottle of blood as they finally reached Katherine's place. She was desiccated, barely moving at all. He brought the bottle to her lips, but she didn't take it, so he had to bring the blood to her mouth and make her drink it before she finally responded.

"Drink up," Damon instructed. "Good girl." Katherine's hand clamped around the bottle and Damon smiled. "We come bearing gifts." As she desperately fed on the blood, he got up and took the clothes from Rachel's hands. "We didn't have time to _properly _shop, but we did get a couple things." He hung the clothes on the gate beside her as Katherine finished up the blood, finally looking normal again.

"Wow," Rachel appraised. "That blood did the trick."

Damon agreed. "You're almost pretty again," he muttered to the doppelgänger.

"What is it you want?" Katherine whispered heavily.

"Guess who's back in town," Damon prompted. "Your old friend John Gilbert."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why?"

"Said he loves his daughter." Damon shrugged. "Wants to protect her from Elijah and big bad Klaus." Katherine got up from her spot.

"Touching."

"Yeah, right?" He paused. "Told me this old wives' tale about how to kill and Original."

"And you wanna know if it's true." Katherine smirked, her voice raspy. "If it was, I wouldn't tell you." She looked at Rachel. "Or _you_."

"Now, why not?" Rachel asked. "I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as they do."

Katherine whipped around. "But you don't want Klaus dead, right?" Rachel stiffened. "I'm assuming Elijah filled you in on Klaus's little trip to you back in the nineties?"

"How do you know about that?" Rachel groaned. "How does _everyone _know about that but me?"

Katherine shrugged. "I was curious when I realized there was that rumor about another doppelgänger back in New York," she admitted, and looked at Damon. "But then I saw her with _you_, and I decided it wasn't worth the risk." Katherine sighed. "_But_, years later I spotted you in Russia, as a vampire, and…well, you know about the rest."

"That still doesn't explain how you know about Klaus," Rachel pointed out.

Katherine gave a bitter smile. "I don't want to give away all the trade secrets, now, would I?" Katherine quickly moved on. "To answer your question, Damon, I do want Klaus dead. But Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever."

"Sucks for you," Damon quipped.

"Forget it, Damon," Katherine warned him. "Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. "You can't do it."

"Can so."

"Can't."

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?"

Katherine stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around. "No, Damon, if you kill Elijah then I'm stuck in here _forever_."

Damon was silent for a moment. "You're _really _scared," he observed.

"Just…get me out of here first. And then I'll help you," she said desperately. "I'll help you kill Elijah, I'll help you protect Rachel from Klaus, and I'll tell you what I know about the nineties; whatever you want."

Rachel opened her mouth, but Damon stopped her. "I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere." Katherine shook her head in disapproval. "No way."

"That's not true, I'll stay. Damon, please, just-just _don't _do it."

"Well, thank you," Damon told her. "You've told us everything we needed to know."

"I've told you _nothing,_" Katherine spat.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it's possible to kill an Original." Damon turned around to look at her. "Which I will do tonight." He looked at Rachel. "Let's go."

"But, Damon—" Rachel started. Damon shook his head.

"She won't tell you anything," Damon promised. "We'll find out another way about your past with Klaus. I promise." He looked at Katherine and smiled. "Guess who's coming to dinner?"

* * *

Rachel took a half an hour to go to Aaron's house and talk to him about their supposed date later on in the evening, and she sighed before knocking on his door. What a pathetic waste of her time. She slept with him…so what? Damon was just being a jealous dickhead and she was starting to grow annoyed – beyond annoyed.

"Rachel," Aaron said as he answered the door and saw her standing outside. "What are you—"

"How old are you, again, Aaron?" she asked curiously, compelling him.

"I just turned twenty-one last spring," he replied in a bland tone. She nodded in approval.

"You'll do," she decided quickly. "What are you doing right now?"

"I was about to go out with some friends…" he started. Rachel shook her head.

"I think you were about to go to a dinner party with me," she corrected. "Weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I promise it won't take long, and afterwards you can leave and we can never see each other again." She pursed her lips. "Call your friends and cancel, I'll be waiting in the car."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived back at the Salvatore house, where Andie and Jenna were just getting into the home. Damon welcomed them in and stopped dead in the doorway as Rachel brought Aaron to the threshold.

"You're kidding." Damon laughed. "This guy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Aaron, this is Damon. Damon…you know who this is."

"Hey, Rachel," Andie said with a smile. "You want to help me and Jenna set up the dining room?"

Rachel shot a bitter smile. "Well aren't you the perfect little housewife," she shot bitterly. Despite the fact that she was Damon's girlfriend, she _really _didn't like Andie. On top of it, Damon was hanging onto every little word that she was saying and it was annoying her to no end. "Yes," she said eventually. "I'll...leave you two to talk." Rachel brushed past Damon. "Be nice," she hissed in his ear. Damon smirked.

"Always."

Rachel rolled her eyes and moved to the dining room to help Jenna and Andie set up. Andie sighed.

"So, what's going on with you and Alaric?" she asked as they set plates down at the table. "I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know," Jenna admitted. "I really like him." She paused. "It's…_more _than like," Jenna said eventually. She spotted Rachel in the corner of her eye. "Are you okay with me talking about this…?"

"Oh, Jenna, _please_." Rachel scoffed. "It's fine. Continue."

Jenna nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "I…want it to work," Jenna pushed out. "But I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me." She paused. "And then I've got _John _whispering things in my ear about him."

Rachel laughed. "Like _what_?" she asked, a little nervous. She knew there was a reason she didn't like this John person.

"Things I don't wanna believe," Jenna admitted. A moment passed before she continued. "Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Oh, well, there you go, then," Andie advised. "Trust is the key to any relationship." Rachel lowered her eyes. "I mean, I am _so _grateful that Damon tells me everything." She laughed lightly and Rachel grimaced. Jenna caught it in the corner of her eye.

_Yeah, because you're compelled you idiotic little bitch, _Rachel thought spitefully, but shook her head and scolded herself. Why did Damon always do this to her?

She felt so…undecided. On one hand, the kiss with Damon last night…oh, God, when she thought about it she felt like she wanted to rush into the room he was in and kiss him right then and there. But then when she took another glance at it, she knew it was wrong. And all those memories flooded back to her like she was in the middle of a hurricane and it made it all more painful. Her feelings of hate that had been attached to her side for three decades were everything. She had to live with that pain for the rest of her life. Not to mention how Damon treated her – like she was a project. Like she was a game.

It was all very frustrating.

Aaron came up behind her and kissed her cheek just as Andie walked off in a different direction. Rachel was taken by surprise, since she had not compelled him to be like this. She would never take away someone's choice like that.

"Hey," he said. "Do you mind if I help?" Aaron asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Sure," she accepted. "Where'd Damon go?"

"He went into the study with that Alaric guy," Aaron answered. "He told me to come and check on you guys." He looked at Jenna. "And who are you?" Aaron asked sweetly.

"Jenna," Jenna introduced herself. "Rachel's…biological aunt, I guess." She paused. "Aaron, do you mind going in the kitchen and getting the wine?" she asked, shooting a glance towards Rachel. For a moment, Rachel was confused, but she looked at Aaron and smiled.

"Please?" Rachel added. Aaron nodded and walked into the kitchen and Jenna looked at Rachel.

"Okay." Jenna laughed slightly. "Spill."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"_What _is going on?" Jenna questioned. "There's your relationship with Damon that I have just begun to pick up on, and now you're here with this random guy that I have only seen a couple times around town?"

"There's no 'relationship' between me and Damon." Rachel sighed, frustrated. "I don't know why everyone thinks that."

"Then why are you jealous?" Jenna prompted. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What…I am not jealous," Rachel said after a pause. "I…Damon and I are…complicated friends. And not even friends, if I say so myself."

"You've been rude to Andie all day," Jenna pointed out. Rachel frowned.

"That's because I don't like her," Rachel argued. "Not because I care that she's with Damon."

"Okay…" Jenna trailed off. "I don't believe you, but okay."

Rachel sighed heavily as Jenna walked into the kitchen and Rachel looked around to find Damon.

* * *

"You know, this is a bad idea," Alaric said as Damon poured himself and his buddy a glass of bourbon.

"There's no such thing as a _bad _idea, just poorly executed awesome ones," Damon pointed out. "Here," he held out a drink.

"No," Alaric declined and moved on. "I don't like the idea of being in the same house with Jenna."

"Jenna's perfectly safe," Damon assured his friend. "Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." He gave a smirk.

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Rachel intervened, and both of the men looked up to see her at the stairs. She slowly walked down and came beside them. "What's going on here."

"Nothing," Damon and Alaric said at the same time, shooting each other glances. She frowned.

"Damon…" She groaned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Damon assured her.

"Don't do anything stupid, Damon," she pleaded.

"Yeah," Alaric agreed. "No sneak attacks, no surprise plans, nothing that's going to put Jenna in harm's way, okay?"

"I'm assuming this has to do with Elijah?" Rachel sighed. Damon shot her a smile.

"Hey, I was talking with your boyfriend—"

"Not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." Damon rolled his eyes and moved on. "He said that you didn't really have a relationship, like you told me, so I told him to step it up a notch." Damon smiled. "You're welcome."

Rachel shot him a glare. "Damon…" she growled, but no one other than Andie Starr interrupted her.

"Hey," she whined. "Jenna and Aaron need help with the wine," she said to Alaric, and Alaric quickly went out of the room.

"Rachel," Damon offered. "You should help your new boyfriend." He gave her those eyes that told her not to mess around with him. Rachel sighed and exited the room, and Damon watched closely as she left. As the door shut, he put down his bourbon glass and walked over to a chest on the other table. He pulled out the dagger and white oak ash, whispering "Okay" quietly.

Andie walked over to him. "What's that?"

"Dessert," Damon explained with a smile as he opened the ash bottle and dipped the silver dagger into it. "Elijah's stronger than me, he's faster than me." Damon paused. "It's all about the element of _surprise." _

"Well, that's too bad, I like him," Andie commented. "He's very old-school classy." Damon shut the chest and turned to his girlfriend.

"Which is why you should encourage the gentleman to take their after-dinner drinks in here"—he walked over to the alcohol tray—"while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." Damon paused. "And make sure Rachel doesn't get anywhere near this room," he instructed. "I can't have her messing up my plan."

"Mm, _that _is a little too sexist for me," Andie argued. Damon turned around and just looked at her incredulously.

"Stop talking," Damon pleaded desperately and he heard the doorbell ring.

Jenna opened the door to see John, and Rachel frowned immediately. Jenna wasn't pleased, either. "Who invited him?" she asked.

"John," Damon said as he walked up to the front door. "What a surprise." He paused. "Leave."

"I wholeheartedly agree with that statement, John," Rachel shot.

"Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah," John explained. "I decided I didn't want to miss all the fun and games."

"There aren't gonna be any games tonight, John," Rachel told him.

"It's just a friendly dinner party," Alaric tagged on. John nodded.

"Right." But the statement wasn't in belief. John looked at Damon and so did Rachel.

"What he said," Damon assured him, but it wasn't true in the slightest. John looked at Rachel.

"So, I hear my daughter has a new boyfriend," he feigned interest. "Where is the lucky boy?"

"Right here, sir," Aaron came out of the dining room and put his arm around Rachel's waist. Damon watched as her expression changed from annoyed to overly annoyed. She wiggled out of his grasp.

"_Not _my boyfriend," Rachel snapped. Aaron didn't seem to pay attention to it.

"Aaron Bridges, sir." Aaron stepped up to shake John's hand, and John did so. "Your daughter is amazing, by the way."

"She sure is something," John agreed. Both of them moved to the dining room.

"What's going on, Damon?" Rachel asked when both humans were gone. He shrugged to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon," she growled.

"Calm down," he assured her. "Nothing's going on." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, look, our guest of honor." Damon moved to answer the door.

"Good evening," Elijah said to Damon from outside the house.

"Thank you for coming," Damon told him. "Please, come in."

"Just one moment," Elijah objected and bit his lip. "Can I just say that…if you have less-than-honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing…nothing dishonorable," Damon lied. "Just a…getting to know you," he told the Original with a smile. Elijah agreed with a small hum and stepped inside.

"Well, that's good," Elijah agreed. Damon nodded in agreement. "Because, you know, even though Elena, Rachel, and I have this deal, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah threatened.

"Crystal," Damon said, trying to keep calm. Elijah smiled and turned to Rachel.

"Great." He looked at Rachel. "Ah, Miss Cameron. Where's the boyfriend?"

"Elijah, he's not my boyfriend," she said through her teeth.

"Ah, yes, I know," Elijah admitted. "But your reactions are quite amusing." He looked around to see Jenna enter. "Jenna!" he raved with a smile. "Wonderful to see you. How are you?" he asked.

"Nice to see you," she said with a grin.

"You look incredible," he remarked.

"Thank you."

Damon looked at Rachel and she gave him a warning glance as he shut the door, and the dinner party finally began.

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is _so _not a founder of this town," Jenna said to Damon as she finished pouring him a glass of wine. Rachel was the only one at the table with a soda instead, and it wasn't very amusing to her – though it had been to all the vampires at the table.

"Hmm, do tell," Damon challenged.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the sixteen nineties." He looked around the table. "Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution."

"Because they were witches," Jenna added with a whisper.

Andie disagreed. "There's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem," she argued.

Damon pointed at her. "Andie's a journalist. Big on facts," he pointed out. Andie and Damon shot smiles towards each other and Rachel felt herself gag a little. Maybe she was jealous, but it so wasn't _Damon. _

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria," Elijah explained. "Broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned." He paused for a slight effect. "Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire." Elijah looked at Alaric. "Could you pass the—"

"I, uh, wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna warned them all and Andie chuckled the loudest.

"It's starting to sound a little like a, uh, _ghost _story to me," John expressed. No one really cared.

"So, why do you wanna know the location of these…alleged massacres?" Damon pushed. Rachel kicked him under the table, but he just grinned. Elijah looked up and quickly saved himself.

"Well, you know. Healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah lied.

"Of course," Rachel agreed, and Elijah looked at her with wondrous eyes.

After dinner, Damon began to set his plan into motion. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for _ages_." Rachel almost said yes, but she cursed herself and stopped the words from coming out. Of course – she was only a seventeen-year-old girl in Jenna's mind, so that wouldn't really work out.

"No thanks, nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric joked and everyone at the table laughed. Soon, they all got up from their seats and Andie and Damon shared a glance.

"The…uh, gentleman should take their drinks in the study," she offered. Andie and Damon shared another smile and Rachel elbowed him.

"_What _is your problem?" Damon asked through his teeth in a low whisper low enough for only her to hear.

"What is _your _problem?" she returned in that same low whisper.

"I have to say, the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah complimented. Andie looked at him and smiled.

"I like you," she stated. Jenna turned to John as Elijah and Damon walked off in a different direction.

"You're not a gentleman," she said quickly. "Make yourself useful, hmm?" Jenna handed him plates and John walked off to the kitchen. Alaric walked behind Jenna.

"Here, here, put me to work," he demanded. She looked up at him.

"Um, I got it," Jenna said as she quickly rushed off to the kitchen to help with the plates. "Rachel?"

As Rachel moved to the kitchen and Jenna was distracted by Alaric trying to figure out what was going on, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"This was fun," Aaron said, coming over to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek again. "We should go out on another date."

"Hmm, I don't think so," she answered with a bitter smile and answered the call on her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel!" Stefan gasped on the other side of the line. "Listen to me, this is very important. Damon's trying to kill Elijah," he said.

"What?" Rachel whispered angrily.

"Listen, we don't have time for this," Stefan told her. "I need you to stop Damon from killing him. He's planning to use the dagger and the dagger will kill him if he uses it."

"All right," she said quickly. "I'll stop him. I'll call you back." She ended the phone call and rushed to the study.

* * *

"So let me guess," Damon began. "In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgängers, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon poured their glasses of alcohol as Elijah moved around the study and examined things.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you: yes." He paused. "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe," Damon lied. Elijah walked up to him and Damon extended the drink. "Tell me why it's so important."

"We're not that close." Elijah took the drink from Damon's hand and turned. Damon slowly grabbed the dagger as Elijah was distracted. "This is quite a collection you have here."

"Hmm," Damon agreed.

"Here's a funny thing about books," Elijah started. "Before they existed, people actually had memories."

Just as Damon raised the dagger to bring in his hand, the door busted open, revealing a distraught Rachel, and an unfortunate Andie trailing along behind her.

"We…uh, forgot about dessert." Rachel laughed. "Silly me, I was the one who made it, too."

"Then it's bound to be delicious." Elijah gave her a smile and Rachel gave him an approving look.

Andie held out her hand, finally useful for something. "Elijah?" she prompted.

"Miss Star," he said huskily and handed his drink to Rachel, who downed it in a pure moment. He followed Andie out of the study, and once they were gone, Damon shot a nasty look at Rachel. She just hit him on the arm and walked over to find a pencil and paper. He leaned over her and she scowled, but kept scribbling down on the paper: _The dagger will kill you if you use it. _She straightened, her body closer to Damon than ever, and he grabbed the piece of paper from her, not giving her any room to breathe. Frustrated, he put the piece of paper down on the desk and sighed.

"Miss Cameron?" he asked, extending his hand in their close proximity. She crossed her arms, but he wouldn't let her leave unless she took his hand. With a groan, she took his hand and they left the study together.

"Sorry, guys," Rachel said as she slipped her hand back into her pocket and walked into the kitchen. "Dessert will be out in a moment. Jenna, could you just put the finishing touches on it?"

"Yeah, of course," Jenna agreed and Andie, Elijah, Damon, and Rachel sat back down in their seats.

"So, I know this is a social thing, but I'd _really _love to ask you some more questions about the work you're doing here," Andie said as they waited for dessert.

"Well, I'd love to answer," Elijah accepted.

"Great. Oh, that's so great." Andie let out a nervous laugh and looked at Alaric. "Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" she asked, pointing Alaric in the direction her notebook was.

"Elijah," Damon started. "Did John tell you that he's Elena and Rachel's uncle-slash-father?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Elijah admitted.

"Of course, they both hate him, and Elena obviously hates him more. So there's absolutely _no need _to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon was going to kill Jonathan Gilbert if Elijah didn't do it for him. Damon turned his head to see John, who was slowly realizing.

"No, Ric, it's in the front pocket, on the— You know what? Excuse me, guys, sorry." Andie got up from the table and Rachel sighed.

"And to be honest, she's not on that list either, so…feel free." Rachel shot Elijah a smile and Elijah returned it.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus," John began.

"You know what?" Rachel prompted. "I'll…uh, be right back. Just give me a second." She got up and left the table.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now," Elijah told them. "I allow you to live"—he pointed at Damon with his fork—"solely to keep an eye on Elena and Rachel – mostly Rachel, since your brother handles Elena. I allow Rachel and Elena to remain in their houses, living their lives as they do as a courtesy." He paused. "If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you. You'll never see Rachel – or Elena – again." Elijah paused. "But I know which one you care about more, Damon. And trust me when I say that you will _never _see her again."

"Okay," Andie interrupted all three men with her notebook. "My first question is, when you got here to Mystic—"

Suddenly, the human gasped loudly and Elijah screamed at the same volume, and Damon and John got up from their seats. Rachel stood beside Elijah's chair and Alaric was behind it, pushing the silver dagger into Elijah's heart. Suddenly, Elijah choked and he turned dead. Alaric ripped the dagger out of Elijah and set it on the table in front of Damon, who was inches away from Rachel.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert," Ric said sternly. Damon wasn't in the position to argue, so he agreed with an "all right".

"Whoa," someone interrupted them all – Aaron. Rachel turned her head and let out a loud grunt. "Who _are _you freaks?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she shouted and flashed over to him. "Go home, forget this night ever happened, forget about me, and never talk to me again," she compelled him. Aaron just shrugged and literally walked out the front door with no problem.

"That's too bad," Damon said quietly. "I heard he had something special planned for you for dessert."

"You're an ass."

"I know."

* * *

Damon and Alaric put down the body down in the cell and Rachel stood at the door, watching.

"You said there wasn't gonna be any violence," Alaric told Damon in a rough tone.

"Says the guy who did all the killing," Damon teased with a smile.

"Hey," Alaric said, rougher than before. He grabbed Damon's arm and turned him around. "I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house."

"You can't lie to us like that, Damon," Rachel said, intervening. Damon scoffed.

"You two are so touchy," he said in an unbelievable tone and started to walk out. Alaric grabbed his arm again.

"Hey, I am your _friend, _damn it!" Alaric snapped. "And you don't have any friends."

"No more lying, Damon," Rachel tagged.

Damon just gave a slight nod of the head and walked out. Rachel and Alaric followed, shutting the cage door on their way out.

Upstairs, Damon took a long, deserving chug of alcohol and leaned over the alcohol tray in the study, rocking back and forth. He could've died tonight, if it weren't for Rachel. If it weren't for Stefan.

If it weren't for Jonathan Gilbert getting in his way…_again_.

Damon sighed. "What do you want now?" Damon asked, chugging his bourbon as he talked to Rachel with his back turned.

"We need to figure this out, Damon," Rachel said softly. "In order to…figure out everything, we have to work this out."

Damon laughed bitterly. "There's nothing to work out," he told her. "I kissed you. You kissed me back. You left." He shrugged. "I'm over it."

He turned to leave the study, but Rachel put his hand on her arm and stopped him. "Stop," she said quietly. "You're angry. I didn't mean to upset you last night—"

Before she could say anything, there was a phone call, and it was a rapid Stefan. Damon gave warning eyes before he ran down to the cellar and Rachel stumbled behind him, only to see the door to the cage they had just put Elijah in wide open and no body inside.

* * *

"Come in," Elena told them quickly as Rachel and Damon approached their door. "How do you know Elijah's coming after me?" she asked.

"He left the Boarding House, which means he's coming after you and possibly me," Rachel breathed. "He wants to take us away and keep us locked up until Klaus comes now that Damon ruined our deal."

Elena shook her head. "No, that can't happen." She paused. "I have an idea."

Minutes later, they could hear Elijah walk up to the lake house and stare after it. Damon pushed Rachel behind a door and they stayed silent – and close – until further notice.

It was all about the acting now. And they hoped Elena could do it.

Neither Damon nor Rachel said a single word to each other, but the silence that passed between them was the key. No words were spoken, yet, they saw it in the other's eyes. Damon removed his arm from behind her and straightened up as his brother came to join them in pure silence. They listened now.

_"They shouldn't have done what they did." _

_"The deal is off." _

_"I'm renegotiating." _

_"You have nothing left to negotiate with." _

_"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." _

_"Stefan won't let you die. And I have Rachel." _

_"Rachel's no use to Klaus – she's a vampire. Just like Katherine. And you're right. Stefan won't let me die. He'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." _

_"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." _

And this was the moment. Elena sighed heavily and in the next instant, her grunts were all they could hear. Rachel winced and all three of them waited.

_"No!" _There was a long silence as Elena groaned at the pain. _"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal! Let me heal you." _

_"Give me your word." _

_"I give you my word." _

And then came Elijah's grunt, which settled into a cough. Stefan flashed to Elena's side and began to feed her his blood, which instantly healed her. Damon and Rachel walked out to see Elijah on the ground, finally dead, the dagger's end up in the air.

"Little tip," Damon began. "Don't pull the dagger out."

* * *

They all settled Elijah's body down into the cellar again, this time hoping that there were no other complications. Stefan leaned into Elena and Damon began to check Elijah's pockets for something he wanted. When he found it, he grunted and pulled himself back up.

"What do we have here?" Damon whispered. "Our little moonstone bar of soap." He flashed it at them. "I'll hold onto this."

"So that's it?" Rachel asked, confused. "As long as we keep the dagger in him, he stays dead?"

"Pretty much," Damon agreed.

"Okay, then," Rachel said, nodding in approval.

"All right," Elena said. "Goodnight." She turned to walk out of the cellar, but she turned around at the last minute. "You guys want us to fight?" she proposed. "Fine. _I'll _fight." Elena shook her head. "But you just can't keep anything from me anymore. Or Rachel, for that matter."

"I agree," Rachel told them. "From this moment on, you're doing it our way." She paused. "I don't _have _to stay here, but I am. We'll fight, just…let us do things the way we want it."

Damon looked at Rachel for a moment, debating on picking a fight. But instead, he let it go. "Seems fair," he agreed.

"Okay." Stefan nodded.

"Okay," Elena spoke. "I'll, uh, be upstairs."

"And I'm going to go grab something to eat," Rachel told them. "Haven't fed all day."

"Wait, Rachel," Stefan stopped her, pulling her arm back. "I just want to say that I'm really proud that you're feeding again. Even if it is on human blood…well, especially since it's on human blood."

Rachel gave him a soft smile. "Thank you," she told him, but nodded her head towards Damon. "You should really thank Damon, he's the one who pushed me to do it." She turned to leave, and no one stopped her this time. Stefan looked back at his brother, raising his eyebrows.

"It seems like Rachel has had a change of heart."

"Yeah, I don't understand that." Damon paused. "How'd you get through to Elena?"

Stefan shrugged. "Told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way."

Damon paused in realization. "Lexi."

"Yeah." Stefan trailed off with a sigh. "You remember her?" The venom in Stefan's voice did not go undetected.

A moment of silence passed between the brothers before Stefan walked away with nothing more to say. Damon sighed, shut the door on the cellar, and walked to the place where they held the blood bags. Rachel was leaning over it and reaching in to grab a blood bag.

"I hate doing this," she whispered to him as he snuck up on her. She closed the door of the fridge and turned to Damon with the blood bag in her hand.

"I know," he said. "But that doesn't mean it's not good for you."

Rachel sighed and put the bag down for a moment. "Can we please just…talk?" she asked him.

Damon shook his head. "I'm tired of talking, Rach," he admitted. "We run in circles over here. All I want to do is be with you, and you know that. So why are you playing this game with me?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not playing a game," she assured him. "I'm trying to forgive you. I'm trying to move on."

Damon laughed. "No you're not," he objected. "You keep blaming me for everything. You keep pushing me away."

"When are you going to get it, Damon?" Rachel snapped. "Not right now, do you understand? I can't be with you right now. Not for a very long time. I still…I still don't know what I need to know about Klaus." Her voice was softer and she moved up to him and grasped his hands. "Give me time. Just a little more time. I need to figure out about my past before I can move on to the future."

He was silent for a moment. "If I help you figure out what you need to figure out, will you give me a chance?" he asked. "A _real _chance?"

"Yes," she pleaded. "I just need to know what happened. I remember the nineties, but…everyone's right." Rachel sighed. "There are…_holes_."

Damon thought it over for a minute before he finally nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll help you figure out what happened back in the nineties," he promised.

"No, Damon, that's the _point." _She groaned. "I can't…be around you and keep relapsing like this." Rachel sighed. "You're a really bad distraction."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

She smiled weakly. "Both," she told him. He frowned.

"So what do you want to do?"

It was the million-dollar question. What did she want to do? What did she want to do?

"I think we need to stay away from each other for a little while."

The words came out of her own mouth, and Rachel couldn't believe she was saying them. But it was necessary, she realized. Being with Damon wouldn't be healthy for her while she tried to figure out her past. Being with Damon wouldn't be healthy for her at all, considering her mixed feelings. It was time to take a long, very _hard _break from him.

* * *

To be quite honest, he was a little disappointed about how that conversation turned. How could she expect him to stay away from her? He loved her. He really, honestly, truly did. Andie was meant to be his distraction, but so far it wasn't working.

Or, maybe, he wasn't trying hard enough.

He walked into his room and heard the shower running, which was unusual since he was sure there were only four people in this house and none of them would be using his shower at the moment. But there was one person unaccounted for.

"Andie?" he asked. "Thought you left."

He walked around a corner to the bathroom to see a woman with dark hair showering in his bathroom, and the smile on his face disappeared as she turned around and saw him.

And she was also naked.

Katherine tilted her head. "Hello, Damon."

He just stared.

"Hey, do you have a robe?" she asked with a smile, brushing her hair to the side of her neck. It obviously didn't bother her that she was just standing in front of Damon naked.

Though it bothered him just a little bit.

He knotted his eyebrows. "How did you get out?" Damon asked, confused, blinking slowly.

"I knew that if I begged you _not _to kill Elijah, that's _exactly _what you'd do," Katherine explained. _Well I'll be damned. I was duped by a doppelgänger. _"Little known fact? Originals _can _compel vampires, _but_, as soon as they die, compulsion wears off." She smiled triumphantly.

"And you knew," Damon growled.

"And I'm still here," Katherine pointed out. "I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon." She sighed. "I'm going to help you." Damon said nothing and Katherine looked to the ground and ran her tongue over her lips.

"So?" she pressured. "How about that robe?"

* * *

**I know, please don't kill me for reaching that resolution between Rachel and Damon, but for all the Rachel/Klaus fans out there (and there are some of you in my reviews, I see you guys :P ) get ready for one hell of a ride. I think Klaus enters in "The Last Dance" which is episode 2x18, so that means 3 more chapters until Klaus comes back. And I've already let you guys know that Klaus does NOT know that Rachel is in Mystic Falls when he returns. He only knows that Elena is. **

**But that'll change really, really quickly. **

**Meanwhile, during the next two chapters, Rachel is going to try and find another crowd to hang with instead of Damon's. And the next chapter is when Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena do their girls night, so…you can imagine where Rachel's going to wander off to. But will she realize, like the rest of them, that life is too short to throw away love? **

**LOL of course not because she's a vampire and life is never too short for her. **

**Anyways…leave a review! 3 more until 100 I just can't express how grateful I am to you guys, especially those who review on each chapter. You all are amazing :) **

**More as soon as I can, but remember to vote on the new poll because I have school soon and updates will be SLOW. **

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. _**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**


	16. The House Guest

**Just got my hair done! I look so much better than on a regular basis. *Sigh* But it'll have to go away sometime.**

**Ugh. School in two days. So, I'm trying to get to ****_The Last Dance _****as fast as I can. By the way, you guys are doing great voting on that poll. I see you all want me to update this, so I'm not complaining. **

**Season 3 is only a couple episodes away! Well, like seven or eight episodes. I'm guessing around two weeks until we hit Season 3. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, ay? **

**Anyways...enjoy. Little peace offering at the end, but that won't hold when Klaus comes back. Ha! Next chapter is when Isobel returns, and Rachel's going to be running around like a chicken with her head cut off because she can't be seen by Isobel for obvious Klaus purposes. And John hasn't told Isobel about Rachel. And why would Katherine? Katherine hates Rachel. **

**Rachel's easily forgotten, if you haven't noticed. **

**Blah, getting ahead of myself. Enjoy the chapter and drop a comment at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**The House Guest**

Rachel groaned as Elena shook Rachel up from her bed, shaking violently by the shoulders.

"Rachel, wake up. We have to get dressed for school," Elena demanded. Rachel contemplated throwing a pillow at her fake twin sister.

"Go away," Rachel whined. "I don't want to go to school, I want to sleep."

"No, come on." Elena groaned. "We're _late. _You have to keep up appearances."

Rachel sighed. "How come no one ever lets me sleep in this house?" she whined. "I don't know if you guys know this, but I _love _to sleep, whenever I can."

"You can sleep on the weekend," Elena compromised. "But if we're going to keep pretending you're my sister, you need to come to school. Come on, we're late already. You have five minutes."

"Five—" Elena was out the door before Rachel even got the rest of her sentence out. With a long sigh, Rachel ran a hand through her hair and threw the covers off of her body to change. But first, she went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

And that's when she noticed it.

"What the…?" Rachel looked down at her neck in the mirror and down at it on herself. Her neck was bare, which was the most unusual thing considering she never took her necklace off. It was the one thing that distinguished her from everyone else. "What the _hell_?" she said through her teeth and started looking for it immediately.

Meanwhile, Damon was downstairs, drinking an early glass of breakfast and looking at some papers. A doppelgänger walked down the stairs, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Morning, Damon," she breathed. Damon shot the doppelgänger a smile and she began to button up her jacket, but suddenly Damon didn't think it was the right doppelgänger. Something was off.

He flitted up to the doppelgänger and threw her against the wall, and she choked as he held her by the throat.

"What are you doing here, I told you to leave," Damon growled.

"What is your problem?" the doppelgänger spat.

"Wearing her clothes?" Damon spat. "Which one are you trying to play, huh? Like that's gonna work."

"Damon, it's Rachel!" she exclaimed, choking against his hand. "My necklace, Damon! Look, my necklace." Damon tore her scarf off to see the glimmering diamond _R _around her neck. "What is going on?"

Damon raised his eyebrows, confused. But…

"You think I'm Katherine?" she gasped. "Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb." Damon was silent. "Isn't she?"

Suddenly, Stefan and Elena burst down the stairs, Elena hopelessly trailing behind Stefan. They saw the sight of Damon pinning the other doppelgänger against the wall and stared.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan demanded.

"I don't know, you tell me," the doppelgänger ordered. "Is Katherine in the tomb or not?"

"_What_?" Elena gasped. Damon released the doppelgänger he thought was Rachel and suddenly raced up to Rachel's room, where she fit her leather jacket on top of her grey tank top and flipped her hair out of the collar. She then desperately began to look around for her necklace again, for the hundredth time. It wasn't in the bathroom, it wasn't on her dresser, it wasn't on her nightstand…

Damon entered the room and Rachel sighed. "Damn it," she cursed. "Damon, I can't find my necklace. Have you seen it downstairs? I could've _sworn _I went to bed with it last night." She rustled through items on her dresser, and that's when Damon made his move. He flitted to her and pinned her to the nearest wall, his hand clamped around her throat. "Damon, what the _hell_?"

"You think you're so clever," Damon growled. "Pretending to lose the necklace."

"I did lose my necklace!" Rachel gasped. "Damon, you're hurting me!"

"Oh, don't play that game with me, Katherine!" Damon sneered.

Rachel stopped struggling against the vampire. She choked out, "What? I'm not Katherine, Damon. I'm not Katherine." Damon slammed her head against the wall. "Damon, I'm not Katherine! Why does this always happen to me? Damon, I'm _Rachel. Rachel_!"

"Stop it, Katherine!" Damon demanded.

"Stop what?" A different voice interrupted them, and two other doppelgängers, plus the other Salvatore brother, stood at the threshold. Katherine walked in.

"I think that was my best trick yet," Katherine admitted, dangling the necklace out in thin air. "Stealing the necklace? I mean, come on. That has to give me major points."

Damon released Rachel's neck to look at Katherine's Cheshire grin. Rachel glared at her doppelgänger and walked up to her, grabbing the necklace right out of her hands. In a moment, she clasped it back onto her neck.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Elena challenged, pacing back and forth in Rachel's room.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon explained.

"How is that possible?" Rachel said through her teeth. Katherine played with all sorts of things in Rachel's room, and it was unbelievably frustrating. She grabbed a feather pen out of Katherine's hand.

"He's an Original," Katherine explained further. "They have all sorts of special skills."

"I don't want you here," Elena whispered.

"That makes two of us!" Rachel exclaimed and looked at Stefan and Damon. "Get her out of here!"

"You need me, Rachel," Katherine hissed. "You all do."

Stefan scoffed. "Like hell."

"We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running like chickens with your heads cut off," Katherine pointed out.

"I don't want Klaus dead," Rachel retorted. "I want _you _dead. We don't need your help and we don't want it."

"And that's _incredibly _stupid of you," Katherine countered. "I don't know much about your little adventures with Klaus, but if it does turn out that he hated you, you're going to want him dead."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, then, won't we?" Rachel snapped.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" Katherine moved on. "When he's coming? What he _looks _like?" She paused. "Do you even know where you were when you met him for the first time? That much, I do know," Katherine taunted her closest doppelgänger.

"If you know something, say it," Damon growled. "Or get out."

"Fine," Katherine agreed. "Then maybe I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch." She turned to Elena. "Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

"You're pathetic," Rachel sneered. Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"Funny, Rachel. I recall that little story about you practically _being _me for a year, so you're basically calling yourself pathetic," Katherine responded.

"Enough," Damon ordered Katherine. Before he could say anything else, Elena shook her head.

"We have to get to school," she said to Stefan and Rachel. "Come on."

"Maybe you should just…stay with us today, Rach," Damon offered. "In case anything happens…"

Rachel shook her head and looked at Damon. "I'll be fine," she promised. "Besides…" Rachel trailed off and a moment passed between them. He knew what she wanted to say. Rachel just cleared her throat. "I don't really want to be around _you _all day," she said, turning her attention towards Katherine.

"Likewise. I'm not a big fan of traitors." Katherine shot her doppelgänger a smile and Rachel frowned.

"Let's go," she ordered Stefan and Elena, and they followed her out of her room.

They arrived at school a couple minutes later, and Elena climbed out of the front seat to tilt the seat forward so Rachel could step out, graced by Elena's hand for support. Rachel muttered a thank you as Elena continued complaining to Stefan.

"Why is she still here?" Elena asked, confused. "She was free."

"She wants what we want," Stefan explained. "Klaus dead."

"I don't want that," Rachel corrected. Stefan frowned.

"What if he tortured you back in the nineties?" Stefan proposed. Rachel shook her head.

"But that would make no sense!" she exclaimed. "Why wouldn't he tell anyone about me, then? Why wouldn't he hunt me down like he hunted down Katherine? Why would he take away my memories?"

Elena sighed. "Let's just put it this way," she compromised for the second time today. "After you get your memories back, _then _you want Klaus dead."

"But—"

Stefan sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Rachel, promise," Stefan told her as they all walked towards the school. "Maybe Katherine just sees us as her only chance."

"Or, maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web," Rachel suggested. "It was what she was trying to do before we locked her in the tomb."

"I want her gone," Elena interrupted them, not caring about the reason she was here.

"Yeah, so do I," Stefan agreed. "But, she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?"

"How?" Elena proposed. "All she does is lie."

"Look, I hate her as much as you two do, but she does have a point," Stefan reasoned. "We don't know anything about Klaus. She does."

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you," Elena breathed. Rachel touched Elena's arm, giving her a reassuring glance. Stefan stopped Elena and gave her a hug.

"Maybe we should all stay at your place tonight," Stefan suggested.

"Mm, I can't," Elena said, still in an embrace with Stefan. "I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers, and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girl's night." She pulled away and looked at Rachel. "You in?"

Rachel sighed. "Well, I have nothing better to do," she admitted, and there was one thing on her mind: she _really _didn't want to see Damon. "Maybe Katherine can join us," Rachel suggested in a bitter tone. Elena laughed sarcastically and Stefan smiled at the two of them. He pressed a kiss to Elena's forehead and gestured inside of the school.

"Come on," he said to them and they all walked inside.

* * *

Damon ran the fire across Elijah's dead body, trying to set it on flames. But it was doing nothing to the undead dead vampire in the cellar.

"Ooh," Katherine mocked, interrupting the fun. "Burning flesh." Damon stared at the unharmed body on the floor. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time," Katherine told him with a sigh. "He's indestructible."

"No kidding," Damon mumbled. "How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asked.

"Spend five hundred years running from one…"

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon proposed. Katherine made a choking sound and therefore came the lies.

"Oh, there's so many rules, it's all..._very _confusing," she lied.

Damon wasn't willing to move on. "Did you know I would die?"

Katherine, however, was set on it. "Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?"

Damon gave up. She wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. "Why are you still here?" Damon groaned.

Katherine smiled. "Because you haven't _forcibly _removed me." Damon put the flamethrower up to Katherine's body in response. She scoffed. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Damon countered, serious as ever. He could see Katherine was coming to the realization that he _would _use the flamethrower on her.

"Damon, be smart," she said, inching away from him. "I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More," she corrected. "If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be _long _gone by now, okay?" Damon said nothing. "You can hate me, but we want the same thing," Katherine taunted him. "And you know, I always get what I want." Her expression was very Katherine-like. Damon eventually put the tip of the flamethrower down and she sighed in relief, walking over to him and patting his chest twice. "I wanted out of the tomb," Katherine told him carefully. "Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die."

Damon looked back at Katherine, surprised. Well, not _all _that surprised, but could she really hate him that much to want him dead?

_It's not about hate, _he thought to himself. _It's the fact that Katherine is a selfish bitch who doesn't care who dies in her place. _

* * *

"So what's going on between you and Damon?" Elena pushed as they walked to meet Alaric in history class. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she said. "We have an agreement to stay away from each other at the moment, though I'm almost positive he's not taking it seriously."

Elena frowned. "But…you are?" she asked, confused. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I am."

"Why?"

Rachel sighed. "He's a distraction," she said. "A bad one. And I need to focus on getting that part of my life back that I missed. All I remember about the late eighties, early nineties is drinking, partying, and feeling sorry for myself," Rachel admitted. "Nothing about Klaus. But, there are blackouts. Nights I don't remember, days I don't remember… Nothing really important that I remember back during that time."

"Do you think it's possible that you and Klaus were…friends?" Elena asked her.

Rachel scoffed. "I think anything is possible when it comes to me and Klaus," she admitted. "You heard Elijah, he doesn't know whether we were friends, enemies, or lovers." Rachel shuddered. "Though I'm a little freaked out about the 'lovers' part."

"Which brings me back to Damon." Elena shot Rachel a smile and she grimaced.

"No," Rachel corrected. "That does _not _bring you back to Damon. Damon and I were never a real couple, it was all about the compulsion for him."

"I don't think it's about the compulsion now, though, Rach," Elena offered. "He seems to really care about you."

"I don't know about that," Rachel pointed out. "And, besides, I haven't forgiven him yet. But I'm trying. I just…" She sighed. "Do you know what it's like to think that you're someone else? Honestly think it? To pretend to be someone else for an entire year of your life? I lost so many years to Damon, and they're all just nagging at me. I can't let it go."

"You shouldn't have to," Elena told her. "But…you should give him a chance," she pointed out. "He's trying."

"He's in love with _you_," Rachel corrected. "Not me. I'm always the replacement."

Elena shook her head, but just as she was about to say something, Rachel walked into Alaric's classroom and said her greeting to the teacher. He requested to see them earlier regarding John's intentions to spill everything to Jenna.

"It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something," Alaric said to them after they got settled and he explained the situation.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful," Elena said. Rachel opened her mouth as Alaric responded.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done."

"I'm taking that as some kind of inside joke."

"It's a long story."

"I gave John back his ring," Alaric stated. Elena stared at Alaric as he held up his hand to reveal it bare with no Gilbert ring to protect him. "So…" he trailed off and paced. "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

Elena blinked. "You think we should tell her the truth?"

"I'm saying, I can't be with her and not tell her," Alaric corrected. "It's not fair to her and it's not the kind of relationship I want."

"She deserves to know the truth, if I may say so," Rachel said. "I know it's not my place, Elena…"

Elena nodded. "No, you're right. Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know," she agreed, crossing her arms. "I just thought that we'd at least hold off until we dealt with Klaus." She paused. "Y-You know, and even then…how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and Alaric walked over to them. "Look, I'm sorry to put this on you both. You know, but I feel, Elena, that it's your decision to make." He paused "And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it." Elena said nothing. "I wanna be honest with her, but until then…Jenna and I are done."

Elena's eyes glanced up to see Ric, and Rachel took a deep breath and pressed the home button on her phone to find no notifications, but saw the time upfront and clear.

"Let's just…get through the day first, okay?" Rachel suggested. "Don't we have…class or something?"

"Right," Elena remembered. "Let's go."

* * *

"What you up to?" Katherine asked Damon as she approached him in the living room. Damon, however, wasn't quite feeling in the mood for any of Katherine's games.

"None of your business," he answered roughly. Katherine tilted her head and smiled.

"We're pouting now?"

Damon just continued sorting the journals with an angry smile on his face. As if it wasn't bad enough that one doppelgänger wanted to stay away from him, another doppelgänger was ready for him to flat out die to get what she wanted. He let the smile slide off of his face as Katherine stepped closer.

"Are those the Gilbert journals?" she questioned.

Damon ignored her. "Eighteen sixty-four…" he trailed off, whispering to himself.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?" Katherine prompted.

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked, still sorting the journals."

"No."

"Then you can't help."

It took a second, but Katherine ended up ignoring Damon's rejection and reaching for a Gilbert journal, but he slapped her hand away. Angered, she brought it back, and there began the back-and-forth part of their hand slapping. Eventually, Damon pinned her to the piano bench so he was on top of her, his hand around her throat. Katherine breathed slowly, panting.

"If it's any consolation," she began, "I'm glad that you're not dead."

Damon removed his hand from her throat and got up, remembering that it _was _Katherine Pierce he was dealing with. Katherine got up slowly, her body dangerously close to his.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre," Katherine confessed with a cat-like smile. "It was a big deal in witch folklore." She turned and walked back to the Gilbert journals, explaining further. "When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy, marking the place of their deal with power," Katherine explained.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon confided in her.

"What was he going to do when he found it?"

"I don't know," Damon said and continued sorting the journals as he felt another presence in the room. "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked the youngest Salvatore as he walked into the room.

"Isn't she, um…_gone _or…_dead _yet?" Stefan asked as he entered the room.

"For the last time, I'm here to help," Katherine said through her teeth. Stefan nodded in fake agreement. "So can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

Stefan sighed. "Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus," Stefan explained. "But he believed that if a witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one."

Damon realized. "Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches."

"We just need to find it," Stefan challenged.

"Then we better get cracking," Damon said after a while, looking at all of the Gilbert journals around him.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert house, it was officially the start of the girl's night. Elena, Rachel, Bonnie, and Caroline were in the kitchen, starting off their night with dinner.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked them. Elena hummed.

"Mm, like you have to ask." She moved around the kitchen as Caroline pulled out a tablet.

"I will look it up," Caroline assured her and unlocked the tablet. But Bonnie caught her staring at the home screen, which was her and Matt. Bonnie reached over and grabbed the tablet.

"I'll do it," Bonnie said as she took the tablet from Caroline.

Rachel inhaled. "So, I don't understand," she said, looking at Caroline. "Why don't you just tell Matt how you feel? You know you love him, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…" Caroline trailed off. "It's complicated. The whole vampire-human relationship."

"You're one to talk about telling people how you feel, Rach," Elena said, walking over to them all. She looked at Caroline and Bonnie. "She's in love with Damon, but she's in denial about it."

"I'm not in love with Damon, though, so how can I tell him I love him when I don't?" Rachel retorted, and Elena shot her a look. "Ugh, Elena, you're so frustrating."

"Well, you were in love with Damon once, weren't you?" Caroline asked. "Back when you were human."

Rachel shot the blonde vampire a look. "I was compelled to love him."

"Well, not _really_," Elena countered. "Didn't he just compel you to pretend that you were Katherine. Or, at least, your name was Katherine?"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She closed it and sighed, frustrated. "Can we just talk about something else?"

Caroline and Elena laughed for a moment while Bonnie looked up a pizza place for them to eat at or call in for. Elena paused for a moment. "Do you think Jonas is being sincere?" she asked Bonnie.

"I don't know what to believe," Bonnie admitted. "I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club," Elena muttered. Caroline moved on.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation?" she challenged. "What about _The Notebook?" _Caroline proposed.

Elena sighed. "Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is so _not _the point," Caroline defended herself.

"It _is _a classic," Rachel pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I mean—" Elena stopped when Jenna entered the room, and her face fell a little. Considering everything happening between her and Alaric… "Hey," Elena said softly.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked. Elena took the seat beside Rachel.

"Girl's night," Elena answered with a smile.

Jenna nodded. "Oh," she said, and hung her head.

"How are you doing?" Elena breathed. She just couldn't resist.

Jenna looked back up at Elena. "You heard about my fight with Ric," she acknowledged.

"He feels terrible," Rachel interrupted. Jenna looked at them all.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked the four. They all shook their heads.

"No," Elena answered. "No. This is about us girls hanging out, and…you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…" She trailed off.

"Because I am a…_winner _when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline raved sarcastically. Rachel nodded.

"National champion," she joked with a smile. Jenna looked at them both with a knowing smile.

"You too?" she asked them.

"You have _no _idea," Rachel told her with another grin. She really didn't.

"Oh, okay then," Jenna admitted, walking up to the center isle to join them. Elena smiled triumphantly as Jenna moved to the fridge. "It's this whole Isobel thing! He's hiding something from me." Jenna said the statement with such an anger in her tone.

"To play devil's advocate," Caroline began, "maybe there's a great reason why he's not telling you." Everyone at the table knew what that reason is except for Jenna. "Maybe he's just trying to protect you," Caroline defended. Elena nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's…not his call to make," Jenna protested. "I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that."

Things were quiet. "Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't," Jenna said finally. Rachel sighed as she realized that her phone lock screen was completely blank and she had full service. "Rachel…?" Jenna asked with a smile. "Are you expecting a call?"

Rachel looked up to see everyone at the table staring at her. She slipped her phone into her pocket. "What?" she asked, confused. "No. I'm not expecting a call." She laughed nervously. "What on Earth would make you think that?"

"So Damon hasn't called you all day, has he?" Elena decoded, and Rachel shot her a look, but Elena shot it right back. If they were only born in the same decade…

"Okay, _fine_." Rachel sighed when she caught the menacing glares across the room. "But I don't even know why I'm checking my phone. Damon and I have an agreement right now."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Could it be possible you don't _want _this 'agreement'?" She paused. "Wait, what's the agreement?"

"To stay away from each other," Elena answered for Rachel with an incredulous tone.

"Ouch," Bonnie said, turning her head to Rachel. "Who's dumb idea was it to come up with that agreement.

"Me," Rachel explained. "_I _wanted that agreement." She sighed. "Why is it so horrible? So we stay away from each other for a while. So what?"

"Why did you ask him to agree to stay away from you?" Jenna asked, confused. "Am I missing something, or…?"

"Rachel and Damon used to date," Elena explained. "…In a nutshell," she corrected.

"You know what we need?" Caroline said suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. They looked at her with curious eyes. "Dancing," Caroline explained with a smile. "There's a band at the Grill."

"I'm in," Bonnie said immediately.

"In," Jenna agreed.

"In," Caroline said to her own statement. Everyone looked at Elena and Rachel, and Elena smiled.

"I'm in if you're in, twin," she joked with a wink. Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, _fine_," she agreed. "I'm in."

Caroline clapped her hands excitedly with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

_"What do you see?"_

_"Elena and Damon reading." _

_"Good." _

Damon and Katherine sat on the couch, flipping through the Gilbert journals, trying to find the site of the massacre. But Damon felt as if something was off. It was just a small, odd feeling. He turned around, but no one other than Katherine was in the room with them. It was just a false alarm. Paranoia. Katherine looked at him, confused, and shrugged at him, but Damon just turned around in his seat and resumed reading.

_"If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." _

After tapping her fingers against her leg, Katherine moved to Damon, resting herself on the couch's arm, her elbow on her shoulder and her head propped up on her hand.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked, looking at the Gilbert journals.

"I'm bored," Katherine told him, as if she expected him to do something about it.

Damon sighed and ignored her, but Katherine kept nagging him. She caught something in the journal and read it aloud to Damon. "'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned hundreds of years ago.' So Emily died on the side of the massacre, too," Katherine commented.

"Mm-hmm," Damon admitted.

"Does it say where?" Katherine pressured, trying to grab the journal from Damon's hands.

He took the journal away from her, though, and said smoothly, "Nope." Before she could object to him, he moved on. "You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon said.

"Mm-hmm," Katherine repeated.

"I don't buy it," Damon warned her, looking at the she-devil in the corner of his eye.

Katherine shook her head. "I have no reason to lie to you, Damon," she said softly.

"Lie," Damon whispered and went back to reading the journal. Katherine got up from the couch's arm.

"I'm hungry," she stated.

"You're the unwanted houseguest," Damon told her. "Go feed yourself."

Katherine looked down at him with narrow eyes, but Damon just ignored her and moved on with his life as she walked out of the room and down to the basement where she would get her food. Damon pulled out his cell phone and stared at the blank screen, and with a grunt he put it back into his pocket.

"Well, nothing in any of these," Stefan said as he walked down the stairs and into the living room to greet Damon alone. "Find anything?"

Damon nodded, but said the opposite. "Nope," he said slowly. He handed Stefan the journal he was reading and tapped the spot he wanted Stefan to read. Stefan read it quickly.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, bummer." Damon feigned disappointment as his brother fled the room with the journal in hand. He then went back to pretending to look for the information he already found.

_"Elena's fighting me." _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"She's…stronger than me." _

_"That's because it's not Elena. That's Rachel Cameron." _

_"The vampire doppelgänger?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Luka, kill her." _

_"What?" _

_"She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart." _

"Damon!" Katherine screamed, and Damon caught the noise. Quickly, he flashed down to the cellar and watched as Katherine gagged when a wooden stake was lunged into her heart – but it missed.

"Katherine," Damon breathed. Katherine fell to the floor and Damon moved over to her and ripped the stake out of her heart. "What happened?" he asked, confused.

Katherine looked at Elijah, and breathed out, "Damon…"

Damon turned his attention towards the undead dead Original and watched as the dagger was slowly being lifted out of the vampire's body.

_Oh, no, you don't_, Damon thought. He walked over to the flamethrower he had been using on Elijah earlier and fired it up, throwing flames in the empty air's direction. But he knew there was something wrong. Not a ghost. Some witchy voodoo crap.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded as he ran into the cellar.

"Some kind of psychic witch attack," Damon explained. "Get over there and do something about it!" he growled to his brother. "Go!

Stefan left without another word, and Damon eventually stopped the flames that came out of his weapon's tip. He waited for something to happen, but nothing else did. It looked – and felt – okay.

* * *

Elena, Rachel, Caroline, Bonnie, and Aunt Jenna walked into the Grill, smiles all over their faces. Tonight was supposed to be a girl's night – to forget about the boy troubles. They all began to dance – Caroline the most enthusiastic, as always – immediately as they crammed themselves into the crowd.

"Wow," Elena praised. Rachel gave a nodding agreement.

Suddenly, Jenna sighed. "I need a drink," she said quickly and turned off in the direction of the bar. Rachel nodded.

"Ooh, good idea!" she exclaimed. Elena grasped Rachel's arm.

"You're seventeen, remember?" Elena said, slightly laughing. Rachel snapped her fingers.

_"Right_," Rachel agreed.

"Hey, Matt," Caroline said as Matt Donovan walked past them and didn't say a word. Rachel was guessing it was Caroline's boyfriend troubles.

"Things just got real awkward," Bonnie said to herself.

"Listen." Elena turned to Rachel. "About earlier today…" Elena trailed off and shook her head. "Damon and I have nothing going on."

"Elena, I don't really want to hear this right now—"

"Well suck it up," Elena ordered. "You're not the replacement for Damon this time – I was. He only thought he cared about me because of you and Katherine."

Rachel scoffed. "Damon forgot all about me when he found you, Elena," Rachel said. "Me coming back…it's just his way to pretend that he's with you while he's with me." She paused. "Though he's being more careful about it this time around, since he can't compel me and everything."

"You're not…you're not understanding me," Elena said in disbelief. "Damon only cared about me because he was trying to make me _you_, just like he tried to make you Katherine. I'm _your _replacement, Rachel. Not the other way around." She stopped. "Besides, I don't love Damon. You know that. He knows that." Elena shook her head. "It's just up to you and Damon now."

Rachel sighed and didn't say anything else to Elena. Instead, she focused on Caroline's problem.

"He said the ball's in your court," Bonnie said to the blonde.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it," Caroline whined.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"All you do is talk about how much you care about him," Bonnie tagged on, talking loudly.

"Yeah, but I'm still keeping so many secrets," Caroline explained.

Elena looked over to see Alaric at the bar, sulking, mostly. "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna," Elena began. "And maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway."

Caroline nodded and looked at the stage just as the band finished and the lights dimmed, the crowd cheering excitedly. Suddenly, Caroline took off her jacket and shoved it into Rachel's hands.

"What the…?" she trailed off.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you doing?" Elena added, but Caroline wasn't listening. She walked off in the direction of the stage and got onto it.

_"Hey, everybody!" _Caroline raved with a grin. "_Let's hear it for the band!" _She clapped her hands together and the crowd cheered. Jenna returned to the four of them and looked at Caroline on the stage.

"This isn't gonna end well," she commented, downing a shot.

_"So there's this guy." _Caroline's eyes moved towards Matt. _"And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him." _Caroline laughed. "_Like it's so easy." _She paused. "_Um, you know just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about." _Caroline took in a deep breath. _"Like now, when I'm feeling loopy and I…I don't really know how to express myself." _The lead singer came up behind Caroline and started to remove the microphone from her reach. _"Um, I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what? I'm gonna sing." _

"Sing?" Elena asked, confused. Had they ever heard Caroline sing before? On stage, Caroline turned to the band member and inconspicuously compelled him to let her sing. She whispered something in the man's ear and the song began to play.

_"Close your eyes. Give me your hand, darlin'." _

"She's good," Rachel raved, and everyone nodded in agreement. It was a good thing, too. Had she been bad…it would have _not _ended well, just like Jenna commented.

"Yeah," Elena breathed, quite surprised herself.

_"Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame? I believe it's meant to be, darlin'. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame? Say my name. Sun shines through the rain. A whole life, so lonely, you come and ease the pain." _

From the corner of her eye, Elena caught Matt looking at Caroline longingly. When his face turned to hers, she gave him the nod, and signaled him to do what he wanted to do.

_"I don't want to lose this feeling. Oh, no!" _

Everyone watched in suspense as Matt hopped on stage and Caroline stopped singing. After two words from her mouth that no human could make out, Matt leaned forward, his hands securing Caroline's face, and kissed her – right there, in front of everyone. Bonnie jumped around, pulling at Rachel's arm, and Elena did the same on her other side. Everyone was smiling – Bonnie, Elena, Jenna…even Rachel. Jenna made a sound of approval and put her beer glass up in the air. On stage, Matt decided to give the crowd a show, so he dipped Caroline, pulled her back up, and kissed her again – all while both of them had big, goofy grins on their faces. They kissed again, and Elena looked at Rachel.

"I know you have eternity and all," Elena shouted. "But Damon might not wait forever." Elena nodded in her own statement. "Forgive him, Rachel. _Move on_."

Rachel looked at Elena with wonder, and tried to find a reason to argue.

Well…she couldn't.

* * *

Damon waved a blood bag at Katherine as he walked into the living room to see the doppelgänger on the couch, still pissed and injured from the witch attack. He offered the blood to her as he walked up to the couch.

"There you go," Damon said to her, and she grabbed the blood he extended. But just as she was about to bite into it, Damon plunged a stake into her side and Katherine groaned loudly.

"What the hell?" Katherine said through her teeth. Damon leaned in closer.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me," he growled and twisted the stake further. "Next time"—he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head—"it goes in your heart."

"Is that how you treat someone who's"—Katherine gasped as she pulled the stake out of her body—"trying to help you?"

"You wanna help?" Damon challenged. "Start talking."

"I'd love to, but you're not gonna like it."

"Try me."

"Fine." Katherine got up from her seat on the couch and glared at Damon. "John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life," Katherine said simply.

"That's old news," Damon retorted.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal," Katherine countered. Damon gestured for her to go on. "He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus or he kills Stefan."

Damon widened his eyes. "But he still tried to have me killed," he sneered.

"Right," Katherine said. "That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you."

Damon opened his mouth, realizing. "So you chose Stefan," he said slowly and tried to pretend that he wasn't a little hurt. "Of course you did."

"You wanted the truth, Damon," Katherine pointed out. Damon nodded slowly. "Would you rather I lie?"

Damon just waved his hand at her and walked away. He was done with it. He was done with her. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen, debating on whether or not to break his agreement. It couldn't hurt, right?

Damon sighed. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to push her. Maybe pushing them was what drove them away.

Not this time. He would be different with Rachel. He had to be, if he wanted it to work.

Damon put the phone back in his pocket and went upstairs, avoiding Katherine for all intents and purposes.

* * *

Rachel walked to the back of the Grill, needing a little air from everything going on. She walked to the restrooms and opened the door, only to find Caroline and Matt making out in the bathroom.

"Oh, wow." Rachel shielded her eyes. "Wow. Okay. Not a sight I ever really wanted to see."

"Sorry, Rachel," Caroline apologized. "Wait, Matt, have you even met Rachel?"

"Mm, now's not the best time for introductions, I suppose." Rachel laughed nervously. "I'm just gonna…you know." She gestured outside and walked out of the bathroom, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"Sorry, Rachel!" Caroline said again as Rachel shut the door. Rachel laughed and turned around to walk down the strip again, back into civilization. But, she ran into Bonnie on the way.

"Ah, I wouldn't," Rachel informed her. "Caroline and Matt are…" she trailed off. "Not a pretty sight for eyes like mine."

"In the bathroom?" Bonnie laughed.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, they're happy," she said. "Can't argue with that, now could we?"

"Right," Bonnie said. "Speaking of happy…" she trailed off. "If I tell you something, Rachel, will you give me your honest opinion?"

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, of course," she agreed. "What's up, Bon-Bon?" Rachel shot the witch a smile.

"I…uh…" Bonnie sighed. "I don't know how to tell Elena, but I'm kind of dating her brother."

Rachel was silent for a moment. "Jeremy?" she asked, her voice a little higher. "Gilbert? Jeremy Gilbert?" Rachel laughed. "Whoa, you're dating _Jeremy Gilbert_?"

"I knew it was weird!" Bonnie said desperately, and it was almost sad. Rachel shook her head.

"It's not…weird," Rachel admitted. "It's…shocking. I mean, sure, he's cute but…" Rachel laughed. "Whatever. Not my ship to jump on." She hit Bonnie playfully. "Just tell Elena, Bonnie, she'll be happy for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Rachel said with a smile as she looked behind Bonnie to see Elena approaching them. Elena smiled at them.

"What's up, guys?" she asked.

"Bonnie has something to tell you," Rachel said with a grin. "I'm going to…ah, leave you to it, then."

Bonnie and Elena nodded, and Elena had a confused expression on her face. Rachel walked off in another direction, blending into the crowd. It wasn't until a minute passed before she realized she was being tailed. And the person who was tailing her was _not _happy.

Rachel turned around to face an African-American man, the one who saved Damon, Rachel, Stefan, and Caroline from the werewolves that night. "You killed him!" the man snapped, and sauntered forward. Rachel stepped back.

"Whoa," she breathed. "What? I killed who?"

"You killed Luka."

"Who's—" She barely got a word out before she began to scream, feeling as if her head was internally exploding. Rachel clutched her forehead with her hands, trying to numb the pain. Though her screams were loud, no one noticed around them. Her knees weakened and Jonas stepped up to her and lunged a wooden stake into her side. She fell to the ground, passed out from his command and the pain he exacted on her.

"Doctor Martin, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked, shrieking.

"Where is she?" he said in a calmer voice.

"I don't understand…" Bonnie trailed off.

"My son is dead," Jonas growled. "Rachel will die tonight unless I get her. _Where is she_?"

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way," Bonnie reasoned.

"They killed Elijah, they killed Luka." Jonas stepped forward. "My only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena."

"No. No, Doctor Martin." Bonnie shook her head, and the warlock began to get angry. He blew out the power on one side of the Grill.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her."

The warlock closed his eyes, and suddenly the rest of the power was out in the restaurant. Bonnie looked at the ground to see Rachel still unconscious, her body limp on the floor.

"No one is getting out of here until I have her."

"Don't do this," Bonnie pleaded. "Please don't do this. Don't kill Rachel. She didn't kill your son."

Jonas knocked all of the alcohol on the bar down, and created a fire trailing along it. They were right next to it, and little pieces of fire dripped on the ground next to Rachel. She didn't wake up.

Jonas walked away, done with Rachel and Bonnie for now. Rachel would die in the fire regardless, but he _needed _to find Elena. Bonnie grabbed his arm to pull him back, but he pressed his hand to her head and let her drop to the ground, unconscious also. But Rachel's body was on one side of the bar, and Bonnie's was on the other.

More flaming pieces of the fire dropped onto the floor, nearing Rachel's arm.

"Where is she?" Damon growled as he entered the Grill to see Elena and Stefan. "Where is Rachel, damn it!"

"We can't find her, Damon," Stefan gasped. "Maybe she got out already."

Damon shook his head. "I can't take that chance, Stefan."

"You can't go in there," Stefan protested. "What if you don't find her? The fire will kill you."

"Take Elena out of here and wait for me at the car," Damon instructed, removing Stefan's hand from blocking Damon's way. "I'm going to find Rachel. If I'm not back in two minutes, leave without me. I have my car."

"Damon—" Elena started.

"_Now_," Damon snarled, and Stefan saw the seriousness in his brother's eyes. He took Elena out of the Grill and Damon looked around, trying to find the other doppelgänger as quickly as he could. He walked around desperately, but he finally found her on the ground by the bar – passed out, with tiny bits and pieces of glowing embers around her. Another one dropped and landed dangerously close to her neck.

Damon reached down and picked her up, lifting her into his arms. Her head rested limply on his shoulder and he looked around through the fire.

"Damon," Rachel whispered, finally coming to terms.

"Shh," Damon ordered her as he searched to find the exit. In a flash, he was out of the Grill with everyone else and safely out of the harm for now.

"You found her?" Stefan gasped as Damon approached Elena and Stefan and their two cars. Alaric had taken Jenna in the car Elena and Rachel came in, and Bonnie left with Jeremy, who had come to her rescue at the request of Stefan.

Damon rolled Rachel into the front passenger seat of his car and she groaned. Her side was bleeding. She hadn't even realized she'd been stabbed with a wooden stake.

Elena climbed into the backseat of Damon's car and Damon nodded to Stefan, who nodded back. Stefan moved to his car, which held the other doppelgänger in it.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked groggily.

"She needs blood," Elena told Damon. "What did Jonas do to her?"

"He stabbed her and he probably did that weird mind thing that witches do on vampires." Damon sighed. "Elena, there's a bag of blood under the seat that I keep in the car just in case, will you get it for me?" Damon asked.

"No, I'm fine," Rachel choked out. "Just…let it heal for a moment."

Damon frowned. "Rachel, I thought we were past this." He groaned.

Rachel sighed heavily as Elena handed the blood bag to her. With a grunt, Rachel shifted in her seat, pressing her hand to the side of her stomach, and sucked on the blood in the hospital bag. Within a minute, it was deflated, and the color returned to her cheeks. The wound in her side healed ten times as fast, and she put the empty bag on the floor. "Okay, does anyone want to fill me in on what the hell is going on here?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

Damon pulled up to the Gilbert house and watched as Stefan and Katherine got out of the car in front of them. He opened the door and stepped out, taking Elena with him. Rachel stepped out on the other side.

"Doctor Martin is trying to kill you and take me for Klaus," Elena explained. "Why he wants to kill you, I don't—"

"He thinks I killed Luka," Rachel intervened. "That's why he wanted to kill me. He kept saying something about Luka. Who the hell is Luka?"

"His son," Damon explained as they walked into the house. Elena just shook her head.

"What I'm more worried about is Katherine," Elena admitted. Rachel spun to see her doppelgänger.

"What's this about Katherine now?"

"Relax," Damon ordered Rachel. "Katherine is pretending to be Elena to kill Jonas," he whispered to her. Rachel nodded and Elena sighed.

"How did you guys even convince her to do this?" Elena asked tiredly. "She hates both of us."

"We didn't," Damon responded. "It was actually her idea."

A moment after Damon said it, Rachel began to laugh. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Wait…" she trailed off as she realized he wasn't laughing with her. "You're…serious?" Damon nodded at her. "Wow…that's…not good."

"No," Damon agreed. "No, that's not good at all."

Suddenly, another voice interrupted them. "Well, everything's taken care of," Stefan said as he came down the stairs with Katherine trailing behind him, wearing some of Elena's clothing.

She sighed. "I'm guessing you're gonna want this back," Katherine said to Elena, holding up the vervain necklace. "But your pretty little outfit is gonna need a good dry-clean." Elena rushed over and grabbed it from Katherine's hands.

Rachel walked up to the two doppelgängers, in the middle of a simmered catfight.

"You're gonna have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home," Elena said. "One person who looks like me is already enough, we don't need to parade around town as triplets," she remarked.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine snapped.

"Easy, Katherine," Rachel clamed her.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you," Elena barked.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open."

Rachel interrupted. "Can we…ah, _not _do the whole doppelgänger throw-down thing? It's been quite a day."

Katherine tilted her head at Rachel. "Ah, yes, Rachel." Katherine rolled her eyes. "The peacekeeper. The one who _doesn't _want to be a doppelgänger at all." Katherine tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know why, we're incredibly gorgeous." She frowned. "Well, with _this _hair, I'm not."

"Katherine," Rachel whispered. "Please."

Katherine shrugged. "Frankly," she said. "I don't give a damn." Katherine paused. "I'd be happy to see you _both _dead, if we're being open again. But if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kind of need you both alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena, or to you, Rachel." Katherine looked at Damon and Stefan. "If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

Everyone looked at her, as if debating whether or not to believe it or not. But when they heard Jenna come up at the door, Stefan tensed.

"Let's go, Katherine," he said. "Back door."

Katherine sighed and moved out of Elena and Rachel's way. Damon walked up to Rachel as Stefan and Katherine left out of the back door.

"Uh…" Damon trailed off. "Are you coming home or are you going to stay here tonight?" Damon whispered, but they both knew what he was hoping. Rachel opened her mouth to let him down easy, but Elena gave her a glare behind Damon. Rachel sighed, exasperated, and eventually smiled.

"I'm coming back to the Boarding House," she decided and turned to Elena. "Tell Jenna I went back, will you?"

"Yep," Elena agreed with a smile. "Bye, guys."

In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Staying away from each other is harder to do than he thought.

When they returned home to the house, Rachel told Damon softly she was going to change and go to bed, and Damon wanted to object so badly. Did she not care that he saved her life yet again? Did she not feel what he felt when she was in his arms tonight?

It was frustrating.

He sat on his bed, pretending to look for information in the Gilbert journals as Katherine was set on staying by his side. Which didn't make much sense to him, considering the fact that she wanted him dead and all. Katherine jumped on the bed in a silk black nightgown, twirling her hand on a strand of hair.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked her.

"What's that?" Katherine asked.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch." Katherine twirled her hair on her finger more. "Because, according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Damon's eyes looked up to meet Katherine's, who just shrugged. "Mm, I should've figured as much."

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up," Katherine defended. "You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?" Damon prompted.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre," Katherine continued, ignoring Damon's little comment.

"Because I have no clue," Damon said slowly.

"You knew Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb," Katherine accused him. "And something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet…you have no idea where she was killed." Damon said nothing. "Who's the liar now?" Again, Damon did not speak. "You hurt me today," Katherine stated.

"Tit for tat," Damon replied.

"You were mean," Katherine complained. "And very rough." She moved closer, her robe slipping off of her shoulders. "And monstrous."

"You deserved it," Damon responded with a grimace. Katherine smiled and inched closer to him.

"I like this Damon," she whispered, coming closer to his face.

"Katherine," Damon whispered back. He put the journal down on his lap and framed her face in his hands as she moved closer, her body purring like the cat she was. "Katherine, there are _six _other bedrooms in this house," Damon whispered on her lips. She moved closer to close the gaps between them, the air between them tight and hot. "Go find one," Damon growled against her and pushed her face so she fell to the space beside of him. He resumed reading the "interesting" Gilbert journal, a smug smile on his face. Katherine just stared at him incredulously and walked out after scoffing once or twice.

When Katherine was gone, Damon finally had some peace and quiet.

That was, until, another doppelgänger came into the room after Katherine.

But this time, Damon was…slightly more welcoming. He was still a little upset over Rachel's denial of their relationship, but he wasn't exactly cold to her.

"Hi," she said softly. "Am I allowed to…?" Rachel inched towards the threshold.

"Please," Damon offered, but turned back to the journal. "You're breaking your own rule."

Rachel nodded. "I…I know." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I…I wanted to thank you for today," she said eventually.

Damon shrugged. "I saved your life." He turned a page. "It's my job."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "I mean, yes. Thank you for that, too, it's just…" She blew out a long breath of air. "I wanted to thank you for…doing what I asked. For staying away from me, for the most part." She sighed. "It felt really good, Damon."

Damon shot her a sour smile. "Well, of course it did." He paused. "Now why are you in my bedroom if it feels so good to stay away from me?"

"Don't be angry," she instructed him. "I'm doing the best I can right now." Rachel inched closer on the bed. "If you would like, I could stay in here tonight. If you're okay with it, of course."

"By 'stay in here', you mean…?" Damon trailed off, a hint of a smile on her lips. She scowled at him.

"I mean _sleep, _you ass."

Damon held up his hands and laughed. There was a pause for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, Rachel. Of course you can sleep in here with me."

She nodded. "No funny business, though," she warned him. "Got it?"

Damon nodded in agreement with a smile on his face. "No 'funny business'," he promised and put the Gilbert journal down on the table beside him. He turned the lights off and they both slipped under the covers, both of them facing each other. Damon moved closer until he was only inches away from Rachel. "Is this okay?" Damon asked, not sure what she'd feel. He could feel Rachel nod.

"It's fine, Damon," she promised. "As you can see, I'm trying here."

"I know," Damon admitted. "And I appreciate it." Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face – something he could see in the darkness. "And now."

Rachel shuddered, but smiled. "You're okay," she told him.

Damon sighed heavily, his hand rested on her face. "Tell me something."

"Yes?"

"What can I do to help you forgive me?" Damon asked. "Is there something you want me to do in particular to help us move past this?"

Rachel was silent for a moment before she sighed in return. "No, Damon," she said softly. "There isn't anything you can do." She grasped Damon's hand on her face in hers . "It's all on me. I've…I've got to learn how to forgive you."

He blew out a long breath of air. "Oh, yeah, and how long is that going to take?" In the dark, he flashed a smile.

Rachel smiled in return. "I admit, I thought it was going to take a really, _really _long time," she confessed. "But someone today told me that you wouldn't wait forever, and I began to realize how true that is." Rachel paused. "I'm not forgiving you – yet. I'm going to learn. And the only way I'm going to learn is if we stay together." She shook her head lightly. "But we can't kiss again. And it can't go past this," she said, referring to their position at the moment. "It can't be as fast as it was last time."

Damon frowned, but he understood where she was coming from. "All right," he agreed. "No more kissing."

Rachel laughed. "Oh, you say it like it's such a bad thing."

"It is." Damon moved closer to her. "You know how much I love you. I want to show you now."

Rachel's breath hitched. "No," she whispered. "Please don't."

It took Damon a second, but he realized that he was pushing it. He didn't want to push it – he had decided that. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine," he said grumpily. "I won't push it. You tell me when you're ready."

"Okay," she agreed. Damon leaned forward, and she felt herself say "Damon" as his lips pressed against her forehead. Damon pulled away and chuckled.

"Did you really think I would kiss you?"

"I was afraid of it."

Damon scowled in the darkness. "Now, would I really do that _right _after you told me not to?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Damon frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. "But I won't."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Rachel," he said eventually. She nodded.

"Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

**So, a little peace offering for you guys. But, Klaus is coming in the chapter after the next so ****_eep_****! Kind of excited about his return, I was watching that episode yesterday and I know ****_just _****how Rachel's going to fit into everything. But that's the chapter after the next chapter, so…yeah, one more episode to go before that one. **

**Anyways, leave a review! God, this was a long chapter, wasn't it? I don't know, it just feels this way to me. **

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. _**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	17. Know Thy Enemy

**Hey guys *she says sheepishly* I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't kidding when I said school's a bitch because I literally have no time to update. But, I've been working on this story during the week and I finally had time today to finish it. **

**The only reason I'm updating this story is because you guys are amazing and voted for this one on the poll on my profile. I'll be sending out Author's Notes to all of my stories telling them to vote too, so if you haven't voted yet and you REALLY want this story updated during the weekend, PLEASE VOTE. You guys are about 5 votes ahead right now. You can also vote for more than one story. **

**One more little thing: I've been working on a trailer for this story and I should be uploading it by the end of As I Lay Dying. But if it does well, I'll be uploading another trailer before The Birthday :) I have 3 trailers planned out because each season has different things going on. You RachelxDamon fans are not going to be happy next season...sorry. **

**Anyways, enough of my incessant ranting. I have a link for my YouTube account on my profile so if you want to subscribe to look out for it...I wouldn't object :P **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone. Remember to do those things at the end. I'll put a bottom Author's Note telling you all this again...possibly in a shorter, simpler way. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**Know Thy Enemy**

_The water cascaded around their bodies, forming droplets on their skin and falling quickly to the shower floor. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they kissed deeply, exploring each other's mouths as the hot water from the showerhead splashed onto their skin. How long had they been like this, kissing underneath the water, naked and wet? It had felt like minutes, but they both knew it had been longer than that. _

_"I'm so glad you decided to forgive me," Damon mumbled against her skin. "It would've been horrible otherwise."_

_"So am I," she choked out softly as his lips slid around her neck to her ear. "I've missed you, Damon." She groaned. _

_"You know how much I've missed you," he said back, his teeth pulling at her earlobe, earning a shudder from her body. Wet drops of water slid down her face from her wet hair as Damon pulled her closer to his body. _

_"I love you, Damon." The words were grunted as his lips brushed her jawline. "I love you. I always have."_

_Damon smirked, possibly triumphant. He pulled his face from her skin so he could look into her brown eyes. _

_"I want this," she continued with a nod. "I want you." _

_"Patience," he ordered, attaching his lips back to her skin. His nose ran across her neck until he reached her ear again. "Patience, my darling." His voice was barley but a whisper. His lips crashed down on hers and pulled her into a fiery kiss, his tongue intertwining with hers, taking no prisoners. Eventually, he pulled away and let his lips go back to her ear again. _

_"I love you, Katherine," he told her. "You know I always will." _

_She shivered and he ran his teeth down her neck, bore his fangs, and pressed them into her shoulder, drawing a river of thick red blood as the water still descended upon them._

* * *

Rachel woke up, shooting straight up in the bed. She was drenched in sweat, and the bed was empty around her. Where was she?

_Damon's room, _her mind informed her. _You're in Damon's bedroom. _

But Damon wasn't in his bed.

"Morning, sunshine." Rachel turned her head to see Katherine at the threshold of Damon's room with a smirk on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

With her extended hearing, she heard the water in the bathroom running, and she realized Damon was in the shower. Rachel tousled her hair with her hands and glared at Katherine.

"You put that in my head, didn't you?" Rachel snarled. Katherine shrugged.

"It was easy," she admitted. "Not as easy as Stefan's head, but not as hard as Damon's." Katherine grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Did you enjoy it?"

"No," Rachel growled. "I did _not _enjoy it, you sick, cruel, _poor_ excuse for a vampire." Katherine gave a look of disapproval at her choice of words. "That was a disgusting dream, by the way. Does it happen to be one of your fantasies, Katherine?"

Katherine shot her another smile. "It's not my fault you have wet dreams about this Salvatore."

"I do not!" Rachel snapped. "You planted that dream in my head."

"Whoa." Damon emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "What is this about a wet dream, and what are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked Katherine, who had made her way into the room uninvited.

Katherine got a word out before Rachel could. "Your girlfriend is having wet dreams about you," Katherine explained. "And I just came to say hello." She shrugged innocently. Damon looked at Rachel, who sighed angrily.

"Katherine planted that dream in my head. And it wasn't a dream, it was a _nightmare_."

Katherine pointed at her. "Okay, _that _is a lie. I admit to planting the dream, but it was _not _a nightmare."

"He called me Katherine!"

"Yeah, well…I just couldn't resist putting that little part in there."

"You're sick."

"I'm flattered."

"Stop," Damon ordered them both and pointed at Katherine. "You. _Out_." Katherine gave the brother a frown as she eventually stomped out of the room. Rachel, with her knees to her chest, ran her hand through her hair again, thinking about the dream more. It took her everything not to groan right in front of the person who the dream was all about.

Suddenly, she looked up, as if remembering Damon was in the room. "What?" she snapped.

"I'm curious." Damon smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Rach. You had to know that I'd be curious."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said simply. "It was….nothing."

"That's a lie, and we both know it," he pointed out.

Rachel looked at him with a stare that told him to back down, but he wasn't obeying it. He just looked at her and waited for an answer. Eventually, she groaned. "_Ugh! _Fine! You win." She let out a long sigh. "We were…in the shower, okay?"

Damon smiled and bit his lip while he looked back at the bathroom, where the shower was still running. "That shower?"

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "No, a magical shower made out of gold in Australia," she joked, not very pleased this morning. Damon chuckled. "_Yes, _that shower."

Damon smiled. "So…what else happened?"

Rachel scowled. "Really?" she prompted. "You're going to make me go into all the glory details?" Damon shrugged, as if saying it wouldn't hurt. But he was wrong. It would hurt. "You're ridiculous. We were kissing, we were naked, I said I loved you, and you said you loved me back." She paused. "But you called me Katherine, so fantasy ruined." She shot him a bitter smile. Damon inched over to her and she stiffened.

"And if I had called you Rachel instead?" He was closer to the bed now.

"Damon," she warned him.

"I think you enjoyed the dream," he teased her with a grin. She swallowed hard as he moved closer and she tried to inch back. His hand supported his body weight as he moved forward and brushed his lips against the doppelgänger's, and it was taking everything she had to prolong his movements. Hadn't she told him she didn't want this?

Oh, but she wanted it. And that was the problem. Damon saw right through her.

"Damon, please." She meant it to come out soft, but it exploded as a moan – something that could be taken the wrong way. His lips brushed hers, and it was the same song and dance for a while until Stefan opened the door and Damon straightened with a sigh.

"Oops," Stefan said in a monotone. "I didn't know you were busy."

Damon turned around to face his brother. "What happened to knocking?"

"This is important," Stefan countered. "Get dressed. Both of you. Come on, Rach." Stefan waved his hand to her and she looked at Damon once before it took all of her willpower to get up and walk out, where Damon didn't object to it.

After Stefan walked her to her room, he leaned against the threshold and waited as she walked around her room and changed into her clothes quickly. He stared at her, waiting for her to finish. Rachel slipped a beige colored button-down onto her skin and pulled her jeans on quickly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, flipping her hair out so it fanned around her shoulders. Quickly, she took a brush and ran it through her chocolate brown hair.

"What's the deal with you and Damon?" Stefan asked her, being particularly blunt. "I thought you hated him for what he did to you back in the day."

Rachel sighed. She went into the closet and pulled out a pair of black ankle boots. "I tried to stay away from him," she admitted. "It just wasn't working. Now I'm trying a different method."

"Like kissing him?"

"Oh, can it, Stefan," Damon said, interrupting his brother and the doppelgänger. "What Rachel and I do in my bedroom is none of your concern."

"You two didn't…" Stefan trailed off, gesturing in between them. Rachel pulled on her shoes.

"No." Damon sighed. "We didn't. She slept in my bed last night. That's all." He paused. "What's your problem, anyway?"

Stefan shrugged. "Well, if Rachel turns out to be…uh, something _more _than just a friend to Klaus, maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Rachel frowned. "Are you going to use me as sex bait?" Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. Stefan sighed. "No, Stefan, I am _not _okay with that."

"Relax," Damon ordered her. "No one is using you as sex bait." He sighed heavily. "Okay, anyways, Stefan, what's the big emergency?"

As Stefan explained, they walked down the stairs to leave the house and get a start on everything. "She just…showed up at the front door step," Stefan told them as they bounced down the steps. He had told them about Isobel and Elena's stress call.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked. Things had gone from joking to not joking in a couple of minutes, to say the least.

"Does she know I'm here?" Rachel asked. "That could really put a damper on your whole 'sex bait' thing."

"I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out," Stefan told them. Rachel gave a small scoff. "Relax. No one's pawning you off to Klaus just yet."

"_Just yet_—"

"No one's pawning you off to Klaus at all," Damon told her quickly. "We need to find out what Isobel is doing here and we have to find out if she knows about Rachel."

Katherine came out of the living room and turned to the three people. "I don't think you should tell her that I'm here," Katherine told them, blocking her way. Rachel shot a bitter smile to her doppelgänger.

"Yeah, well, no one really cares what you think anymore, Katherine."

"Aw." Katherine pouted playfully. "Still reeling over that dream I gave you?"

"Play nice," Damon warned them at looked at Rachel. "I know it's hard." He smiled teasingly and Rachel just ignored him by rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you want Isobel to know you're here?" Stefan asked, moving back onto the subject.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb," Katherine explained.

"You're the one who got in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." The bitterness was not left out of Damon's voice.

"I did what I had to to get out of the tomb," Katherine answered with a roll of her eyes. "Now, I'm reconsidering my alliance." She turned, cupping the back of her neck, and tried to walk away, but Stefan and Damon stopped her.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked her. Katherine smiled with her back turned to them before she dropped her cupped hand and turned around to see the brothers.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on Team You." She pointed at them all. "Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better." Katherine shrugged effortlessly. "Since, obviously, you don't care much for impersonating the doppelgängers." Katherine smiled viciously at Rachel.

"It's just one doppelgänger I hate impersonating the most," Rachel shot. "The evil slut one."

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, I know. That Elena can be a real bitch." Everyone just rolled their eyes and heads at the desperation in that statement. "Think about it, Stefan," Katherine moved on. "Come on. Be smart."

Stefan just nodded at her and tilted his head towards Damon. "Tell you what," he said, turning to his brother. "Why don't you, uh, call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep?" Stefan clicked his tongue and walked out, leaving the doppelgängers and his brother alone. Katherine and Damon just gave a knowing glance to each other and turned in either direction, and Rachel just scoffed.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just leave, guys. I'm perfectly fine alone." Rachel turned and walked into the cellar to grab breakfast before she started the day.

* * *

Damon opened the door to the Martin's apartment carefully, making sure there was no in inside. He stuck his arm out across the threshold only to see that he passed through easily. With a smile, he walked through the door. "Yep!" he said excitedly. "Everybody's dead." Rachel walked into the apartment with Damon and Bonnie and Jeremy followed them.

"We should pack up the Grimoires," Bonnie said to the vampire. "They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe."

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him," Damon offered. Rachel shot him a look.

"Don't be disrespectful," Rachel demanded of him and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Not to him." Bonnie looked down at the dead, burnt-fleshed body on the floor and walked around it to look around the apartment.

"Fine," Damon agreed. "We'll bury him." He walked over and grabbed a blanket that he laid on top of the dead witch, which would suffice for now.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked as he roamed the apartment with the witch.

"According to Luka's dad," Bonnie started, "one of these contains a spell that will harness the energy left when a witch dies violently."

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close," Damon accused her, a little sassy.

"We weren't," Bonnie explained further. "But, when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great," Damon said exasperatedly. "We'll but that on our list of things to do today: harness ancient dead-witch power."

Rachel smiled. "I hope that won't take long," she teased. Damon grinned at her.

Bonnie turned to them quickly and walked over to the vampires. "You know where the witches were burned?" she asked, half-raged, half-impressed.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

Bonnie tilted her head at him in disbelief and he shot her a strong smile. Jeremy interrupted their moment with a complaint. "Are we gonna have to read every one of these books until we find the right spell?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Bonnie said, walking over to a bookshelf. With a low chant, she put her hands up to the books. After a moment, a bunch of books fell off of the shelf and onto the floor before her, and Damon and Jeremy watched as Bonnie bent down and picked up the one book that had flown open to the exact page she wanted. "It's this one."

"Great," Damon said. "Grab the rest. Let's go."

* * *

"Do you really think that Isobel was telling the truth?" Elena asked as all four of them – Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Rachel – sat in the study together. Damon was on his own couch, sitting sideways with his feet hanging off of the couch, Stefan was beside Elena on his own chair, and Elena and Rachel sat on the long couch next to each other. "That's word's gotten out about the doppelgänger."

Rachel scoffed. "I hope not," she admitted.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan admitted.

"Wait, so she knows about me, then?" Rachel asked, slightly confused.

Elena shook her head. "Not as far as we know. John didn't say anything about it."

Rachel nodded. "Good. We should probably keep it that way." She shot them a smile. "How ironic. I'm practically your secret weapon."

Damon smiled at her. "A weapon I'm not willing to use," he corrected. Rachel shot him a look.

"Oh, don't be so protective. It's actually not very flattering."

"I beg to differ," Damon told her. "Anyways, you two should just stay here. It's better for the both of us to keep an eye on you guys."

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter?" Stefan asked, slightly laughing. "No, Elena's house is safer."

"Well, then, we'll stay there," Damon compromised. He looked at Rachel. "What do you say Rach? You up for another slumber party baby?" Damon grinned widely.

Rachel threw the pillow that was sitting next to her on the couch at Damon's face, but sadly, he caught it before it reached him, erupting into a laughter. Rachel just shook her head, but a laugh escaped her lips. Elena interrupted their playtime.

"Is that the plan? Neither of you let me or Rachel out of your sight again?"

"Yeah, not too keen on that either, _Damon_," Rachel said, rolling her head towards him. Damon sighed.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one," he retorted with a smile.

Elena sighed. "Ugh. Fine. Then one of you two body guards will have to come with us to the Lockwood luncheon today," she said. Rachel turned her head towards Elena.

"Wait, _what_?" she asked, looking at her doppelgänger. "I didn't know anything about a luncheon."

"Jenna wants us to accept something for my – or, _our _– mom's charity," Elena explained. Rachel didn't say anything, so Elena continued. "If you don't want to go, I can tell Jenna—"

"No," Rachel interrupted her. "I'll be fine. Besides, it'll be nice to get out of the house." She looked at Damon and Stefan. "This way, you don't have to protect Elena and me, I can do that all on my own." She shot them a smile.

Stefan laughed. "No, that's not how it works," he argued.

Rachel frowned at him, but Stefan didn't budge, so she groaned. "Fine," she said, repeating Elena's earlier remark. "Who's taking us?"

"That'd be me," Stefan told her.

"Not me," Damon said after his brother. "I have witch stuff to attend with Bonnie."

"Does that mean you're taking her to the—" But before Elena could finish the sentence, Damon cut her off with a slight motion of his finger to his lips and Elena cut off, mid-sentence.

"Don't get quiet on my account," Katherine said, interrupting the party. Elena turned around and Rachel just sat forward, ignoring Katherine. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please. Do tell."

Elena just turned back in her seat and rolled her eyes. Rachel looked back at Katherine. "If you have a plan that includes you packing your suitcase and getting the hell out of town, please." Rachel shot Katherine a smile. "Do tell."

Katherine just stared at Rachel while Damon gave an approving look. "What happened to you, Rach?" she asked. "You used to hate Damon."

Rachel scoffed. "That hasn't changed, Katherine, I just hate you a little bit more."

Katherine sighed. "You used to think of me as family."

"Yes, but that was before you threatened to kill my best friend after you told me that you changed her into a vampire."

"Hey, _you _were the one who killed her. I just did the rest." Katherine shrugged. "But seriously. What is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it," Damon told Katherine firmly. She turned her head at him.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a _very _safe place," Damon assured her with a light smile.

Katherine, however, was solely not amused. "I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor."

"Let me be honest with you," Damon countered. "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your _sleep _for trust," he teased.

"Fine." Katherine sighed. "Be that way."

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Rachel spread a smile on her face. "Elena, she just basically gave us permission to set her on fire in her sleep." Elena cracked a smile and Rachel turned to Katherine. "Better sleep with one eye open," she warned.

Katherine said nothing more as she walked away, tired of the childish secrets that the Salvatores and the two doppelgängers were keeping from her.

All for good reason, of course, but still. It was nice to be trusted once in a while.

* * *

"This is weird," Rachel admitted, playing with the hem of her black skater dress with a low neckline and a black accented belt on her core. "I mean, I've pretended to be your sister in school and around family, but…in front of the Historical Society?"

Elena looked at Rachel. "You'll be fine," she promised as they stepped into the Lockwood mansion. "You just have to be yourself. No pretending."

Rachel frowned. "But that's _exactly _what we're doing."

"Yes, but you get to be Rachel Cameron while you're at it," Elena pointed out.

At that moment, Caroline came up to Stefan, Elena, and Rachel, frazzled.

"Hey," Stefan said softly. "Any luck finding Matt?" he asked worriedly.

"Wait, Matt's missing?" Rachel whispered to Elena, who nodded her head in response. Caroline moved on.

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells _everybody_?" Caroline whispered nervously.

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen," Stefan soothed and looked at Elena. "Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"I wish I did," Elena admitted. "But he wasn't really one to run."

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" Caroline breathed. "You know, I was supposed to tell him in the right moment, in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me."

"We'll help you find him," Elena said quickly to her blonde friend. "We just have to accept this thing for Jenna."

Caroline looked back at the crowd and turned to the trio. "All right. Well, call me when you're done and I'll be out looking for him." She moved past Stefan and walked to the door to exit.

"So Matt found out about vampires and now he's on the loose?" Rachel asked into thin air. "No one tells me these things."

"Well, if you weren't spending all your time with Damon…" Stefan trailed off. Elena and Rachel looked at him wearily.

"What's your problem, Stefan?" Rachel demanded. "All you've done is complain about my relationship with Damon."

Elena nodded in agreement. "What's going on, Stefan. It's _her _relationship with him."

Stefan sighed. "I know, I just…" he trailed off. "Listen, my brother's done a lot of bad things in the centuries that we've been alive," Stefan explained. "And you're one of them. There was a reason he never told me about you," Stefan said, his eyes focused on Rachel. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to see _anyone _get hurt by Damon's hand."

Rachel was silent for a moment. "Okay," she said eventually. "Fine. I get it." She paused. "But my relationship with Damon is going no further than just loose friends. I promise."

Stefan nodded. "Just be careful with him."

Rachel scowled. "Just because I spent the night in his bed doesn't mean I've forgiven him for everything and am ready to take this to the next level," she said, looking at Stefan with disbelief. "Of course I'll be careful wit him. I'll _always _be careful with him."

Stefan smirked. "It didn't look that way this morning."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Elena looked at Stefan. "Wait, am I getting this right?" Elena asked, glancing over at Rachel. "You and Damon slept together?"

"Not like that," Stefan argued. "Apparently…"

Rachel frowned at them both. "You two are unbelievable. _No, _Damon and I did not sleep together, and that will not be happening for a very long time."

Elena smiled. "Are you sure, because—"

"Stop." Rachel shook her head. "Just stop. Let's get this over with."

* * *

As they trudged up the woods through the tall weeds with the sunlight beating down on all three of them, Jeremy spoke to Damon. "Is this the spot where Emily Bennett was killed too?"

Instead of a simple yes, Damon went explanatory. "Founders thought it was poetic, burning her where the other witches burned."

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I tried to save her," Damon explained. "Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little _bitch _Katherine was," Damon said in a monotone. Jeremy laughed at the statement, and soon they came up to a large mansion just beyond the woods.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy questioned.

Damon just nodded and looked around before he moved forward and they walked up to the front door. He opened it and stepped through, looking around the old and rotten mansion. Jeremy and Bonnie trailed behind him side by side as they moved forward through the house. Suddenly, Jeremy stepped forward and a floorboard creaked loudly, making Jeremy gasp. Damon turned around with a smile on his face, and Jeremy just threw up his hands. "Oh, come on."

With the smile still wide on his face, Damon turned around and continued further until he reached a window. He looked through the glass and turned around to the two people with him, the sunlight streaming inside of his face. But he grunted slightly when he felt himself stop and stay firm when he tried to move his body. He chuckled and looked at Bonnie.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, it's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie argued.

"I can't move!" Damon explained with an accusing whisper. Almost instantaneously, there was a sizzling sound, and Damon felt as if he was on fire. He groaned as the sunlight penetrated his skin and his face turned red. "Oh," he said through his teeth. "My ring's not working." He paused. "Do something." Damon coughed lightly and held his hand up to shield his face from the sun, but he ended up yelling from pain instead. Finally, he stumbled out of the hold and ducked so the sunlight didn't hit him anymore. His skin stopped burning and quickly healed.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie shrugged.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy agreed.

Damon pointed towards the door. "I think I'll…wait outside," Damon informed the two teenagers and brushed past them to exit the house.

Minutes later, Damon's patience was put to the test. He felt like it had been hours but it had only been fifteen minutes. He wasn't pleased, at all.

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" he asked inside of the house, only turning his head. Damon turned to walk into the old, rotting mansion, but instead, the witches had a better idea. They shut the door to enter just as Damon was about to walk in.

"Screw you too, Emily!" he snapped to the dead witches. "You know you're all on your own in there," he warned Bonnie and Jeremy before taking off in his own direction and leaving.

* * *

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund are Elena Gilbert and her recently discovered long-lost twin sister, Rachel Cameron." Rachel and Elena shared a glance as Carol Lockwood looked at them and people around the room started clapping for the twins. Elena went first, and Rachel trailed behind her, ignoring the weird glances she received around the room. Why did Ms. Lockwood have to introduce her as the "Elena Gilbert and her recently discovered long-lost twin sister" instead of just "Elena Gilbert and Rachel Cameron"? The thought was beyond her, but nevertheless, she slapped a smile on her face and accepted the donation with Elena.

"The Historical Society was my mom's baby." Elena gave a sad smile. "She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Before Elena could continue, there was a loud thumping noise, and suddenly everyone began to murmur. Elena and Rachel saw Stefan leave the room and exit to the foyer.

"What's going on?" Elena hissed in Rachel's ear. Rachel stiffened as the scent formed in her nose.

"Blood," Rachel answered. "Come on," she demanded Elena and ran off in the direction that Stefan went. She caught him as he examined the wound on his neck.

"Stefan," Rachel breathed as she stumbled up to his side and bent down at the knees. Rachel looked at the wound on the Gilbert's neck and Stefan and Rachel shared a knowing look with each other.

Stefan gave her a look as the Sheriff came over to them.

"He's, uh, he's bleeding," Stefan informed Liz.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked, playing along. Liz waved them off.

"Yeah. I got it," she assured them. "I got it."

Stefan mumbled another word as he grabbed Rachel with her consent and they looked out into the crowd.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan whispered.

"She's not in the crowd…" Rachel trailed off. "I told her to come with me, but…"

Immediately, they rushed to the presentation room through the crowd. Stefan looked around the room with Rachel tailing him.

"Elena?" Stefan called into the room.

"Elena?" Rachel asked, swiveling her head around.

From the corner of their eye, Elena appeared beside them, her phone pressed to her ear. She cleared her throat. "Sorry," Elena admitted. "I'm calling Damon."

"Let's get out of here," Stefan demanded, grabbing both of the doppelgängers gently and ushering them out. Elena tried to get hold of Damon while Rachel, Stefan, and Elena walked out of the Lockwood mansion after grabbing the doppelgänger's coats.

"It's Isobel, Damon," Elena breathed through the phone as they all walked fast through the parking lot. "It's gotta be."

"tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body," Stefan instructed.

Elena sighed. "You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not-so-dead."

Stefan and Rachel shared another look with each other. Something was wrong. Both of them listened in and realized that the doppelgänger next to them was not human.

Which would leave only one doppelgänger left.

Stefan pinned Katherine to the car. "Where the hell is she," he growled. "Huh?"

Katherine injected a syringe of vervain into Stefan's side, and Rachel tried to stop her, but Katherine just did the same to the other doppelgänger, injecting it quickly. Stefan grunted.

"Sorry, Stef," Katherine apologized insincerely. "But I can't have you following me."

Katherine took Stefan's body and flung him up and behind the bushes so no one would see. Rachel just laughed.

"What?" Rachel said through her teeth. "You're going to turn me over, too?"

Katherine tilted her head. "Now why would I do that?" she prompted. Katherine could feel Rachel strengthen, so she dug another injection into Rachel's bloodstream. Rachel groaned.

"Because that's just what you do, Katherine!" Rachel snapped. "You betray everyone."

"I'm just looking out for myself," Katherine defended. "You should try it sometime." She paused. "But I'm not turning you over. As far as Isobel knows, you don't exist. Klaus can deal with you when he's _your _problem." Katherine shrugged.

Rachel looked at Katherine, confused, and Katherine pushed down the needle more. "Why won't you turn me over, Katherine?"

"He doesn't need you," Katherine explained. She shot Rachel a smile. "And besides, aren't we family?" Katherine grinned widely before flinging Rachel into the bushes along with Stefan, probably now passed out from the vervain injections. With no effort, Katherine climbed into Stefan's quaint little car and drove off.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the scare," Carol apologized to her guests. "It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." As she ushered the guests out, Damon walked into the mansion and feigned sympathy.

"Hey," he said to Carol and Liz as he stepped inside. "How is he?"

"He's dead," Liz informed him. Damon bent down and examined the dead body, seeing the two bites on his neck. But then the Gilbert ring caught his eye, and he held up the head to see it and dropped it immediately. False alarm.

"He'll be fine in a couple hours," Damon explained.

"What are you talking about?" Carol pressured quietly. "Damon, he's dead."

Damon gave a strangled look. "Well…" He stood up straight. "Here's the thing. John's ring? It's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." He added a sweet smile at the end.

"But he's not _breathing_. He has no pulse!" Carol exclaimed.

"He will be. Trust me." Damon reached down and put his hands under John's arms to drag him to the back. "We're going to need a cover story," he informed them. "Epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel – whatever works. But right now, I just have to get him out of here." He continued to drag John across the floor to get him out of the house. He put the dead body in his car and drove back to the boarding house, where he took the body back out and slung it over his shoulder so that he could carry the body inside. He opened the door and looked around, expecting two doppelgängers and his brother to pop out somewhere. Instead, they didn't, and he realized that the house was empty. Damon set John on the foyer floor carelessly and looked down at his shirt when he smelled the blood that was stained into it. With a groan, he flashed up to his room and walked into the bathroom, sighing. What a long day. He scrubbed his hands after he washed them and whipped out a towel to dry them. Seeing the blood on his shirt, Damon cursed to himself and pulled it over his head and off of his body, right when his phone rang.

The caller ID was Stefan.

"Stefan?" Damon asked into the phone. "How did I beat you, Elena, and Rachel home?"

"It's Katherine. She took Elena and vervained Rachel and me. We've been unconscious for a half hour," Stefan explained. In the background, he could hear Rachel complain about how she had leaves in her hair.

"What?" Damon gasped. He suddenly put the phone down and began to ransack the soap dish, looking for his little moonstone bar of soap. "Oh, no, no!" In a fluid motion, he swatted the bowl onto the ground.

Katherine took the moonstone.

* * *

Damon pulled up to the house he had tracked down and assumed was Isobel's, which wasn't all that hard. Stefan and Rachel were in the car as well, though Stefan was in the front seat and Rachel was in the back. Damon parked in front of the house and stepped out with his brother, but he pulled the seat back so Rachel could get out from behind him. He extended his hand and pulled her out with him and she groaned.

"Your car's a bitch when the top isn't down," she informed him impolitely. He gave her a small grin as she stumbled out and fell into him.

"You're just as clumsy as ever," he told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not clumsy, your car is just too small." Rachel brought her hand back to her side and straightened out of Damon's reach. She looked at the house. "You really think this is the house?"

"It better be," Damon told her. "It's the nicest foreclosure in town."

"I swear to got if she's not here…" Stefan trailed off.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Damon hissed as he moved with Rachel up to the mansion. Stefan was the one to barge into the house first.

"I got upstairs," he said to Damon and moved to the staircase. Rachel and Damon stayed downstairs and looked around for Elena until Stefan came stomping down the stairs.

"This is Isobel's stuff," Damon said aloud. "It's definitely the right place."

"Where are they?" Stefan demanded.

"I don't know, Stefan!" Damon growled as he walked out of the house. Stefan trailed behind him and Rachel just scoffed.

"That's it?" she asked. "We spend two minutes in the house?" Rachel groaned. "This makes no sense!" she yelled as she chased after them.

"What now?" Stefan demanded. "We don't know where she is, we don't know who she's with…"

"Isn't she with Katherine?" Rachel asked as she climbed back into the car with Damon's help.

"Katherine or Isobel," Stefan corrected.

"And you wonder why I feel the need to protect you, Rachel," Damon said pointedly. Rachel frowned.

"Elena's human and she's a doppelgänger," Rachel said. "Not me. I'm a vampire doppelgänger so I'm safe."

"For now," Damon admitted.

"You're very frustrating," she returned. He grinned.

"My best quality, thank you very much."

* * *

Eventually, Elena returned home, telling the story about how her biological mother committed vampire suicide in front of her eyes by way of the sunlight. She was stricken, but then again, Elena didn't like Isobel very much.

Rachel and Damon were in the study, and Rachel leaned against a table, watching as Damon shuffled through some old binders to try and find something he was looking for.

"What are you even doing?" Rachel asked him.

"Trying to find the deed to the house," Damon informed her.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Rachel interrogated.

"You're curious," Damon returned with a smile. "Curiosity kills the cat," he sang.

She grinned at him. "Information brings it back," Rachel complied, singing at the same tone. Damon gave her an approving look before he rolled his eyes and accommodated her.

"Fine," he admitted. "If you _must _know, I'm thinking that Elena should sign it. That way, she'll be the sole owner of this house and no vampire is invited in without her permission."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, not even you." She shot him a smile. "I _do _think Elena owes me a favor, you know. Just saying."

Damon grabbed the deed and began to put the binder back on the shelf. He frowned at her. "Don't lock me out of my own house, because I will be very pissed off."

Rachel shrugged. "Then I can take your room," she continued. "Make it mine. Your bed is very comfortable."

"Mm," Damon agreed with a smile as he walked towards her. "I bet." Damon looked at her approvingly. "Did I forget to mention how good you look in that dress."

Rachel shot him a look. "Dangerous ground, Damon," she warned him. He shrugged innocently.

"What?" He smiled. "I can't compliment you on your dress?" Damon moved forward.

Rachel glared at him. "Don't start, Damon."

"Start what?" Damon knowingly wagged his eyebrows at her with a hint of a smile.

"Ruining this thing we have right now," she told him. After a hesitation, she continued. "You almost kissed me this morning," Rachel stated. Damon groaned.

"Ugh. Yes. Before my idiot brother had to ruin the moment."

"I'm glad he did."

Damon cocked his head at her. "No, Rachel. You aren't. You wanted me to kiss you as much as I wanted to do it."

Rachel shook her head firmly. "No, Damon. I like this thing that we have right now, okay? The friendship thing? This I can handle." She paused. "Kissing…touching…anything further…" She blew out a breath of air. "I can't handle that. Not right now." She waited for his response, but there was none. He just leaned forward, and she felt her back stiffen, but Damon reached behind her and grabbed a pen from the table she was leaning on. When he pulled back, she was grimacing.

"You thought I would kiss you, didn't you?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Rachel, if I wanted to kiss you, I'd kiss you."

She grimaced. "That defeats the whole purpose of what I've been telling you for the past few weeks."

Damon shrugged. "It's not my fault you bother me with things that I'm not going to listen to." He smiled. "If I wanted to kiss you, Rachel, I'd kiss you. But, I'm respecting you right now and letting you have your fun."

Rachel groaned. "When have you respected any of my wishes?" She eyed him. Damon shrugged.

"I'm trying something new."

"I like it."

"Yeah?" Damon shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow I'll kiss you then."

"Dick." She sighed and walked out of the room into the living room. Damon brushed past her and walked up to Elena and Stefan, holding out the contract in his hand.

"He knows I'm not gonna run…" Elena trailed off.

"Which," Damon interrupted them, "is why we need to take some precautions." He walked up with Rachel behind him. "Because we got played. All of us." He set the deed on the table beside the human.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"The deed to the Salvatore house," Rachel answered with a light smile.

"It's in Zach's name," Stefan explained. "As soon as you sign it, it will be in your name."

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked the Salvatores.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house," Stefan told her. "Just stay here until it's all over. That way you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be _super _pissed if you or Rachel lock me out," Damon said, shooting a glance towards both of the doppelgängers. Rachel just rolled her eyes and Elena sighed.

Before anyone else could say anything, John Gilbert gasped loudly from the other side of the room. Everyone looked back at him to watch as the man tried to catch his breath from…well, being dead.

Elena got up from her chair and Damon flitted to John, grasping the Gilbert by his shirt and pulling him up from the floor.

"I swear," John breathed. "I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry." He looked over at Elena. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon, let him go," Elena instructed the vampire. Damon looked at Elena like she was insane. "He and I need to talk."

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked," Damon informed Stefan as he, Stefan, and Rachel were standing around in the study waiting for Elena to finish up with her father. "She's locked and loaded."

Stefan passed Rachel a glass of alcohol he poured for her and brought his own cup to his lips. "At least something went right today." He took a sip and thought about something for a moment. "Hmm," he said. "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back."

"Mm-hmm," Damon agreed.

"And Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today," Stefan continued.

"Uh huh." Rachel handed Damon a glass of bourbon and he took it graciously. She sat down next to him and Stefan turned around.

"We're the only ones who know," Stefan hinted.

"That _literally _makes Bonnie our secret weapon," Damon responded. He looked over at Rachel with a smile. "Besides you, of course."

"I would rather not be someone's 'secret weapon'," she informed the brothers and took a sip out of her glass. "So I'm all for Bonnie being ours."

Stefan smiled at her. "This means you don't have to be sex bait."

Rachel laughed. "Thank God," she agreed, and they all tapped their glasses to each other's with knowing glances.

They could win this.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly to see Maddox in front of him, waiting for his approval. He took a long look around, taking in his surroundings. Maddox stepped away from him as he ripped the needles from his arm and stood up in his temporary shell. Maddox bowed to him, showing the vampire his respect. He said nothing.

From the other side of the room, he could hear a girl breathing. He swiveled his head to find through his new eyes a doppelgänger on the floor.

"Alaric?" Katherine whispered as she got off of the floor and stumbled up. He said nothing and sauntered forward to the doppelgänger.

Before he could do anything, Katherine flitted to the door and tried to leave, but found herself trapped inside the high school teacher's apartment. He could feel her fear as he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"_Zdravei, _Katerina," Klaus greeted her in his new body and put his hands around her face. Finally, he had her where he wanted her. Katherine tried to turn her head, but Klaus grasped her face in his hands firmly. "I have missed you."

"Klaus," Katherine whispered, realizing.

He smiled vindictively in return, relishing in the fear she exerted.

* * *

**KLAUS! Rachel and Klaus reunite next episode, but she won't find out the truth until the season finale. Eep! We're actually 5 episodes away from the season finale is it wrong that I'm so excited? **

**Anyways, so if you could do these things for me, I would be so happy!**

**1. Vote on my poll if you haven't already. You can vote for 2 stories, and this is actually really necessary because the reason I uploaded this story first is because it was the most voted. **

**2. Look out for the trailer which should be uploaded around the same time as the season finale As I Lay Dying will be uploaded. If it does good with the views and everything, I'll make a second trailer for Season 3, and the same thing goes for when I get to Season 4. **

**The link for my YouTube account is on my profile, and I would appreciate it so much if you would subscribe, and that means you'd get to know first when I upload the trailer if I don't upload As I Lay Dying before I upload the video. **

**Thanks for reading, guys :) More ASAP, I promise!**

_**Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. **_

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	18. The Last Dance

**Yay! I got to write this one chapter before I went to school today but didn't finish the ending until now, so here's another new chapter :) I'm all done with the trailer but being the selfish bitch that I am, no one's seeing it until I upload the season finale :P But the good news is that I'm going to upload the Season 3 trailer BEFORE I upload The Birthday, so I'll make up for this wait then. **

**Dang, you guys really vote on that poll. And you all vote for this story :) I'll get to Good Girls Go Bad eventually (so that means this ****weekend), but I work on this story during the week since it takes the longest. Which is why there are almost never any updates during the week. I'll try to work on _Klaus _tonight, but it definitely won't be out until this weekend or, at best, Friday. **

**SEASON FOUR CAME OUT TODAY! I really hated that season, but it doesn't matter because Damon was super sexy and I'm just going to skip all the Delena parts and watch Damon because he's so hot. Plus, I kind of forget everything that happened in the first 6 episodes. Episode 7 made me so angry, that episode is burned into my mind forever. I hated that episode so much. **

***Sigh* I need to work on my Delena anger issues. I don't even ship Stelena, I just _hate _Delena. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter :) The one we've been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**The Last Dance**

Klaus swung open the schoolteacher's wardrobe door, desperately searching for something decent to wear. After learning the information he just learned, it seemed fitting that he was a little nervous.

Klaus groaned. "Ugh. Who is this guy? Safari Sam?" He grabbed two items of clothing and walked out to meet Katerina, who had been compelled to sit in the chair after he got the information he needed from her. "Okay, bad or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better," Katherine told him with a sigh.

"Oh, thank you, honey!" Klaus exclaimed. "Okay, pop quiz." He turned around and put the clothing on Alaric's bed. "The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah," Katherine explained. "You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

Klaus slipped on a shirt and looked at Katerina. "Okay, well that dagger needs to stay _exactly _where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah." He sighed. "That guy is a buzz kill."

"And don't forget, you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine reminded him.

"Right," Klaus remembered. "Elena's aunt. For, uh, all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it," Katherine told him as Klaus sauntered over to her. "But I am curious about what you feel towards Rachel, Klaus." She added a sad smile.

He leaned forward on her chair and looked the doppelgänger in the eyes. "My relationship with Rachel Cameron is none of your concern, Katerina," Klaus told her, but sighed. "Though I admit, I'm nervous."

"Why?" she pushed.

Klaus didn't answer. Instead, he changed the subject. Using his hand, he brushed a piece of hair out of Katherine's face, making her shiver in response to his touch. "Oh, so jumpy."

"Please just kill me," Katherine pleaded. "I've told you everything that I know."

"You see, I believe that you believe that." He paused as she stiffened. "But what would you not know? What would they be keeping from you? Hm? Anything?" When she said nothing, he resulted to compulsion. "Tell me."

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," Katherine told him.

"Bonnie the best friend?" Klaus asked. Katherine nodded and he straightened. "But you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't," Katerina answered immediately. "Or didn't. I-I don't know." She sighed. "You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kind of out of the loop," she admitted with an attitude.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that," Klaus answered with a sigh.

"_Please _just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it," Katherine said through her teeth.

"And show you kindness?" Klaus whispered. "I've searched for you for over five hundred years." He smiled. "Your death is going to last at least _half _that long."

Katherine said nothing and Klaus pulled out a knife.

"Now," he started. "I want you take this knife and stab yourself." Katherine looked up at him and he extended the blade to her. She took it with reluctance and pointed it towards her leg, following through with the compulsion. She had no choice but to bring her hand down and slam the knife into her skin, groaning as it pierced her. Blood spilled over her leg.

"Now take it out."

With another groan, Katherine complied.

"Now, while I'm gone, I want you do to that"—Katherine wiped the blood off of her leg and watched as the wound healed itself instantaneously—"over and over and over again. And if you get bored"—Klaus smiled—"switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked with a hard sigh.

Klaus leaned down to meet her eyes. "I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger."

Katherine scoffed. "Which one?"

"That's a question you can contemplate while you're doing what I ask of you," Klaus responded. Katherine tensed and said nothing as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. When he looked back at her, she was grimacing. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina." He took his finger and lifted her chin up. "The fun is just beginning."

Klaus straightened and began to walk to the door, calling out "Again" as he left, hearing the satisfactory grunt of pain.

* * *

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Rachel asked Stefan and Damon as they stood outside waiting for Elena to finish up inside signing the deeds.

"She said she can channel enough witch's power to kill him," Stefan informed her. "Elijah thought that would work, and he was an Original, so…"

"We just need to find him," Damon continued. "Could Bonnie do one of those witch tracking spells?"

"Nope," Stefan informed them. "Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." He looked at Rachel. "And since we don't know if you were friends or something more yet…"

Rachel blinked at him. "I don't _belong _to anyone. Especially not Klaus."

Damon and Stefan sighed, and as Rachel paced in front of them, tapping her hands along her black jeans anxiously, they began to talk. "Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked his brother.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Katherine?" Damon turned his head in response. "Probably."

Damon was silent for a moment and Rachel stopped in her steps, waiting for Damon's answer. He let his glance slip to the doppelgänger's before he continued. "it's not like she didn't have it coming," he said coldly.

Stefan tilted his head in agreement. "Yeah."

Before Rachel could even think of a response, Elena swung open the door of the boarding house with the lawyer by her side. Stefan and Damon straightened and Elena shook the lawyer's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She smiled at him as he exited.

Rachel walked up to the door and Elena nodded to her. "Come on in, Rachel," she told her. Rachel smirked at the Salvatores and walked through the house to stand next to Elena. They began to walk away, but Elena spun around.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Elena apologized insincerely. She gestured to Stefan. "Stefan." Elena looked up at him. "Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena shot him a wide smile, and Stefan looked at Damon who was a little worried, to be honest.

"I would _love _to. Thank you." He grinned and stepped inside of the house. Rachel looked at Damon with a small vindictive smirk.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon asked with a light, annoyed tone. She laughed a little.

"One of us is," she admitted. He frowned and Stefan just smiled.

Elena continued. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house and her fake twin sister?" Elena looked up at the ceiling in confusion. "Whatever. Do you just promise to obey me and Rachel?"

"No," Damon answered, scoffing.

"Seriously, Damon," Elena complained.

"Our way," Rachel reminded him. "You promised. We call the shots."

"You can't even let me in!" Damon demanded her. Rachel shrugged.

"Elena's letting me handle your invitation," Rachel remarked. His eyes moved towards Elena, who just shrugged, agreeing. "No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

Damon leaned against the outside of the house and sighed. "Yes, Rachel. Sure."

Rachel looked at Elena and slightly gave her a nod. Elena smiled. "Then please," Elena started. "Come in."

Damon quickly moved through the house and Damon brushed past his brother with a mumble. "Shut up."

Bonnie emerged from the hallway, handing Elena and Rachel their coats. Rachel shrugged a leather jacket on top of her olive green shirt. "Thanks," Elena and Rachel said at the same time.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked them while Damon grabbed a much-needed drink of bourbon.

"To school," Elena admitted.

"Huh?" Stefan asked, not following. He looked at Rachel. "You, too?"

Rachel sighed. "Elena convinced me that it would be good to show up today. Still keeping up appearances, I guess." She shrugged and flipped her long, wavy hair out of her jacket so it spilled over her shoulders.

"No, no," Damon responded. "We didn't create a safe house for you two to leave it," he argued.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there," Stefan tagged out.

"Right. But where?" Rachel asked them.

"Well—" Damon started.

"No one knows," she continued, ignoring Damon's comment.

"Look," Elena interrupted. "We appreciate what you guys are doing. And I know that I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but—"

"Long story short," Rachel said, shooting a glance towards her doppelgänger. "We're not going to be your prisoners." She waved her daylight bracelet. "I have a daylight bracelet for a reason and I intend to use it."

Stefan was not buying any of it, so when he didn't agree, Rachel just shot a glance towards Damon. Damon smirked at her bitterly.

"Your way, Rachel," he agreed. Rachel nodded in approval.

"Don't worry," Bonnie intervened. "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." Damon nodded to her.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that we can be," Elena said, taking her bag from Bonnie. "Come on."

Stefan scoffed and looked back at Damon, who just motioned for Stefan to go with him. Stefan sighed. "Wait. I'm…coming," he said at last and followed the three of them out the door. Damon just gave an exasperated look and turned back to his alcohol.

* * *

The bell rang for class to start, and all of the juniors settled down in their seats. It was History, the class that Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Rachel all had together. Rachel sat on the left side of Elena and Stefan sat on her left a couple rows away. Bonnie was a row away, but they still could see each other. Elena picked up a flyer on her desk and surveyed it. She showed it to Rachel and Rachel nodded in agreement at the information regarding the decade dance. Elena turned to Stefan and waved it at him, but the vampire shook his head in disapproval. Rachel rolled her eyes. She was never going to listen to him.

Elena frowned and turned to look at Bonnie, who immediately agreed. Rachel and Elena gave each other a high-five and Elena turned her head to smile at Stefan triumphantly. Stefan sighed.

"Hello, class," Alaric said as he walked into the room. Well, "Alaric" was a loose term, of course.

It was actually—not that Rachel, Stefan, Elena, or Bonnie knew it—Klaus. He cleared his throat.

"What are we learning today?" He shuffled through Alaric's book, trying to figure out how to play the schoolteacher role.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week," a girl in the front of the class informed him. Klaus looked up and closed the book.

"Right. The sixties." Klaus turned to look at the chalkboard, but instead, something else caught his eye.

Two girls. To the normal eye, it would seem like they were twins.

Oh, but Klaus knew much better than that.

He looked at one of the doppelgängers, who he soon recognized as the human from the scent and the sound. Plus, he kne. The doppelgänger he cared for wouldn't wear her hair so straight. It was her natural hair, and that was why she never wore it like so.

So he quickly named the doppelgänger with the straight hair Elena Gilbert.

The girl beside her turned around, and his breath caught for a moment as he stared for what probably seemed like a short amount of time, but in his mind it felt like forever. He waited to see her face, and he finally did. Rachel looked up at Alaric, her loosely curled hair spilling over her body. The diamond necklace bearing a shining _R _gleamed on her neck, tagging her as the official Rachel Cameron.

He couldn't stare too long. Though he wanted to. The doppelgängers appealed to Klaus, of course, but not like that one did – not like that one does.

Klaus – in Alaric's body – glanced around the room and turned to the chalkboard finally. "The, uh"—he cleared his throat again—"the sixties..." He wrote the subject on the board and stared at it. "I wish I was something good I could say about the sixties, but…" Klaus put the white chalk back on the bar underneath the board and turned around to the class. "They actually kind of sucked." He began to pace. "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the, uh—we walked on the moon. There was the Watergate—"

"Watergate was in the seventies, Ric," Rachel corrected him, turning Klaus's attention. She was smiling widely, and he felt himself stare for a moment. Everyone turned to look at her and Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oops. I mean Mr. Saltzman." Her face turned serious.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before he gave a quick smirk. "You would know," he remarked. She smirked back at him, and they both understood. Though, she thought Alaric was just making a joke because he knew she was turned in the seventies.

But it was much more for than that, of course.

Klaus looked at the class. "She's right. Sorry, it all kind of…_mushes _together up in here. The sixties, the seventies…" he trailed off and looked back at Rachel. "Thank you, Rachel."

* * *

Elena and Rachel walked up to Bonnie and Jeremy at the lunch table, laughing together.

"Hey, Jer," Elena said as she approached him. "How you doing?" He didn't answer and shared a small look with Bonnie. "Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena continued.

"It's not ideal," Jeremy admitted, getting up.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena pressured.

"It looks like she's staying on campus," he informed her. "Look, I'm, uh—I'm late for class."

With nothing else, he walked away, and Rachel and Elena sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, a little concerned for the small Gilbert.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight," Bonnie explained. Elena laughed.

"Hey, Rachel!" Dana—a girl from Elena, Rachel, Bonnie, and Stefan's history class—shouted to her as she made her way up to the table. "There you are! Okay." Rachel looked up at Dana in surprise. "This is gonna sound freaky, but this _totally _hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight."

Rachel scoffed. "If his name is Damon Salvatore, tell him that I will be going, just not with him."

Elena shook her head. "No, Damon's at home." Elena smiled. "Tell this guy that she has a boyfriend."

Rachel shot Elena a look. "I don't have a boyfriend," Rachel objected.

Elena glared at her doppelgänger. "I don't care what you say, Damon's your boyfriend."

Rachel shook her head and chuckled at the stupidity she had to deal with.

"You could at least meet him," Dana pushed. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him, his name is Klaus."

The moment the name came out of the human's lips, Rachel's smile disappeared from her face noticeably. _Klaus. _The name repeated in her mind over and over again.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Rachel asked, stuttering.

"His name's Klaus." Dana filled in, the statement sounding more like a question. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked, looking around desperately. Elena and Rachel just stared at Dana. "Is he here?" Bonnie tried to keep cool.

Dana was quiet. "I…don't know."

"She's been compelled," Bonnie told the doppelgängers.

Dana continued. "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance! How cute is that?" she exclaimed, her eyes focused on Rachel. Rachel shivered and breathed slowly.

_Klaus. _

* * *

"So we go to the dance and find him," Damon said, walking around the living room.

"Really?" Stefan challenged Damon. "How are we gonna do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not gonna be sixteen and pimply," Damon shot.

"He could be anywhere at any time," Stefan argued. "He compelled somebody at school." He looked at Bonnie, Elena, and Rachel. "Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. Rachel turned around to see "Alaric" step through the threshold and enter the house.

"There you are," Damon said to "Alaric" as he entered. Klaus shut the door and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized and stepped forward to stand next to Rachel. His eyes flickered to her once as Damon continued talking to him.

"I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight." Damon eyed his supposed friend. "Klaus made his first move – and it was on Rachel."

Rachel scoffed. "Who cares? He probably just picked a random doppelgänger," she tried and looked over at Klaus, who, of course, she thought was Alaric. "By the way, I loved the pun you made today in class." She elbowed him playfully. "It was good."

Klaus let out a light laugh in Alaric's lips. "I know," he agreed, but then continued back onto the subject. "Why do you think it was just a random pick?"

Rachel shrugged.

"It better have been a random pick." Damon scoffed, answering for her. "Or else," he threatened loosely.

"Damon," Rachel warned. "Don't do that."

Damon didn't respond as Elena interrupted them all. "Okay, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" she inquired.

"Me," Bonnie answered quickly. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not gonna be that easy." Klaus laughed knowingly. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point, I mean what if he—" In an instant, Damon tested Bonnie by flitting over to her, but before he could even get close to her, she blew him back with her witch power so he hit behind the couch, knocking and breaking things as he flew back. Rachel flashed over to him and helped him up, earning a small glance from "Alaric" in disapproval.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan said to Bonnie.

"It doesn't matter is he's an Original," Bonnie responded. "I can take down anyone who comes at me." She looked at Elena. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

Everyone in the room looked at each other until they finally agreed to separate for the dance tonight. For a while, Rachel was in her own room, but she found nothing to wear. It wasn't like she brought a suitcase of the things she used to wear as a child wherever she went. Eventually, she knocked on Damon's bedroom and he peered behind the wall of his bathroom, shirtless.

"What's up, Rach?" Damon asked, walking across the room to grab a shirt from a box he kept in the closet. She sighed.

"I have nothing to wear," she complained. "Should I go to Stefan's room or…?"

"No, I have things." He pulled out a cardboard box and put it down on his bed. He slipped his shirt onto his body, though it didn't cover much more than him being shirtless did. "Help yourself," he offered.

"Thanks." She walked over to the bed and began to dig through the box. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Damon shrugged. "Some of it was just things I acquired over the years," he admitted. "Other things mean more to me than just that."

Rachel raised her eyebrows for a moment, but it was a few seconds later before she found what he was referring to. Her hands stopped within the box and she glanced over at Damon.

"You…" she trailed off. He smirked at her and just walked past her to the bathroom, where he fixed his hair. It was a few seconds later when Rachel walked over to him, holding the Polaroid picture in her hand. "You kept it."

Damon shrugged and fixed his collar. "You insisted I not throw it out."

"I didn't think you'd keep it."

"Well, you do what you want, don't you, Miss Rachel?" He shot her a smile but didn't look at her. Rachel looked down at the picture in her hand of Damon's smoldering face. It was the picture he took before he flipped her over.

"I believe the term was Miss Katherine," she whispered.

Damon fell silent, but changed the subject. "Didn't you want to find something to wear?" he asked.

Rachel straightened. "Uh, yeah." She turned and walked back to the bed where the box was. Damon followed her out and watched as she held up an orange colored dress with a black color. She held it up to her body and made a face at Damon.

"What do you think?" she proposed. "Good?"

"Perfect," he agreed. It took a moment, but as she lowered the dress, he snapped out of it. "Come on, get changed. Let's go."

He turned to walk out, but she stopped him. "Wait, Damon," she said. Damon spun around to face her. "I want you to do something for me tonight."

"What?" Damon asked.

Rachel took in a breath. "Don't get overprotective," she ordered. He frowned at her. "Hear me out, Damon," she pleaded. "I need to learn about my past with Klaus. And I can't do that if you're threatening to kill him. Tonight's one night you can't get jealous."

"I have every right to get jealous," he countered. Rachel shook her head.

"No," she corrected him. "You don't. But knowing you, that's exactly what you'll do. You made a promise to me this morning, Damon. I call the shots tonight."

Damon groaned. "Just get dressed." Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but he was gone before she could even think of an argument.

* * *

"Thanks for being here, everybody!" Dana yelled over the music in the microphone as Rachel, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie walked into the gymnasium full of high school kids dressed in sixties clothing. Everyone cheered and Dana continued when it settled down. "We have a special shout out tonight." Dana looked around. "_This _is for Rachel." Dana paused. "From Klaus," she added with a smile. Rachel stiffened and so did Damon beside her. The crowd cheered and everyone except for Rachel looked around the room to try and find Klaus.

_"This is dedicated to the one I love." _

Rachel tensed hearing the words, and she felt herself go numb.

"Hell no," Damon mumbled.

"Damon," Rachel warned him.

_"This is dedicated to the one I love. This is dedicated." _

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He was trying to bait you. And me. _Especially _me," Damon said through clenched teeth.

"I told you not to get jealous," Rachel hissed. Damon glared at her.

"This isn't jealousy," he argued. "This is rage. Anger. The feeling that I need to punch someone."

"Damon, calm down," Stefan instructed. "We knew it there was a bigger chance Klaus and Rachel had more of a relationship than Elijah led on. Don't act like it was a surprise."

Damon scoffed. "That doesn't change the fact that I want him dead."

"Damon, _please_," Rachel snapped. "I don't want him dead. Not right now. I want to find him and get my memories back."

"I know everyone here," Elena interrupted them, moving on.

"Maybe he's not here," Stefan suggested. "Maybe he just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party, people. _Blend." _Damon smiled. "Make him come to us. So I can punch him in the mouth and get it over with."

Rachel officially gave up. But a small part of her on the inside was very annoyed. This wasn't a game, and this man was playing with her. It wasn't amusing, to be quite honest.

"Good idea," Bonnie agreed and grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"No, no. I don't really feel like dancing," Jeremy objected.

"Too bad," Bonnie remarked and pulled Jeremy out into the crowd. Damon looked around.

"There's Ric," he said. Damon looked back at Rachel. "Come on."

"Damon, what—" She tried to object, but he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her away with him, trying to keep calm. Damon and Rachel walked up to Alaric, hand in hand. "Alaric" looked at it angrily before speaking through a closed mouth.

"Special dedication, huh?" Klaus prompted and glanced at Rachel. "I guess now we know your relationship with him. This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed," Damon growled.

"No?" Klaus responded, surprised.

"I'm a little annoyed," Rachel admitted. Damon looked at her.

"You shouldn't be annoyed that I'm jealous. Isn't it flattering?" He grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

Rachel scowled. "No, it's not flattering," Rachel remarked. "And neither was that dedication. It was like he was trying to show me off." Rachel shook her head and looked at "Alaric" and Damon. "As far as I know, Klaus and I don't know each other. He's obviously playing with me." She looked pointedly at Damon. "And you know how much I hate that."

"Of course I do." Damon sighed and pulled her closer, grasping her other hand in his hand forming a position for a dance. He looked back at Klaus. "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Without waiting for Klaus's response, Damon whisked Rachel away from the vampire inside of Alaric's body and pulled her out into the dance floor.

"So," he started. "How you doing?" Damon smiled widely. Rachel eyed him.

"Are you trying to get your mind off of the fact that I was probably Klaus's girlfriend?" Rachel asked with a small smile. Damon shrugged.

"Humor me, Rach." Damon grinned.

Rachel sighed. "Um…" she trailed off. "Freaking out a little, along with being a little angry. You?" she offered.

"Cool as a cucumber," he responded, jerking his thumbs back in the air in a dance. She scowled at him and he shrugged. "You're right, I shouldn't be overly jealous. This guy has nothing on me." Damon smirked.

Rachel laughed. "Oh?" she asked while they danced. She danced awkwardly, not really used to the whole charade.

"Come on," Damon whined. "You weren't here at the last decade dance, but it was all crazy. The vampires were all 'aah!' and Elena was all 'aah!'" he exclaimed, adding different remarks.

"And?" Rachel prompted.

"We won," Damon told her with a smile.

"What does this have to do with you and me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Damon pulled her hands to his chest and brought her closer to him. His hands were warm around hers. "You were my girlfriend first," he told her and looked down at her lips. "And no matter how hard you deny it, you feel something too."

She wanted to answer, but she said nothing. Damon released one of her hands and kept the other secure in his, spinning her out into the crowd and spun her back, her back to his front so their faces were inches from each other.

"Uh!" Rachel said as she bumped into his body when he spun her back. She laughed. "You're good at this," she admitted.

"I've got moves you've never seen," he whispered in her ear and spun her back out, his hand still locked in hers. He pulled her back to him so they were facing each other and she chuckled. Damon spun them both around and pulled her in and out with him, showing off the moves she'd never seen. But when he spotted Bonnie, he realized that he needed to do something before it was too late.

"What's wrong, Damon?" Rachel asked as he pulled her out and pulled her back in with less effort while he was looking off in another direction. Damon looked down at her and looked back up until he found "Alaric" wandering around in the crowd. When "Alaric" spotted him, Damon gave a slight gesture with his head and spun Rachel out into the open, where she was caught by "Alaric's" hand. He pulled her closer to him and Rachel sighed.

"Do I really have to have a dance partner at all times?" Rachel asked with exasperation. "It's obvious he won't hurt me."

Klaus shrugged and pulled them around in a circle. "Maybe not," he agreed. "I'm a little curious about something, Rach."

"Shoot," Rachel offered.

"What's going on between you and Damon?" Klaus asked. Rachel sighed, but didn't take offense or realize that something was wrong.

"I…don't know," she confessed.

"How could you not know?" Klaus pressured. "Didn't you say you hated him? For what he did to you back in the seventies?"

Rachel nodded, but shrugged. "That's right," she admitted and sighed. "But I've been holding onto a grudge forever…I just…" Rachel trailed off. "I want to see how it feels like if I just let it go." Klaus pulled them around again. "But I'm afraid of what might happen if I do."

"You deserved to be treated better," Klaus demanded. "What Damon did to you was horrible. You are right to hold a grudge against him."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, I guess." She laughed. "I…I just don't know any more. I've been spending a lot more time with Damon, and he's changed." She paused. "Though I'm a little confused now with this whole Klaus thing."

"Oh?" She nodded. "How so?"

Rachel exhaled. "Well, I mean…I don't remember our time together. Trust me, I would tell everyone if I even remembered a split _second _of it." Klaus put his hand out and twirled her around in her own little circle before spinning her back to him with her back to his side. He swayed them back and forth and she continued. "But there are these…feelings I get. Like I remember how I felt, I just…don't. Do you know what I mean?" She looked back at him.

"Alaric" nodded. "So what do you feel?" he prompted.

Rachel sighed. "Oh." She laughed nervously. "I…don't know," she admitted. "I know, it sounds stupid, I just—" Rachel buried her head in her hands as she was free of Klaus's grasp, but he grabbed her hands in response.

"Rachel, it's not _stupid_," he objected. "It's normal with such strong feelings for someone else." _And what strong feelings they were,_ Klaus though to himself.

Rachel nodded after a moment. "I just want him to compel me to remember again," she complained. "I don't know why he made me forget." Klaus spun Rachel into his arms and dipped her down so she arched her back in his hands.

"Maybe he was trying to protect you," Klaus argued on his own behalf. "Maybe…maybe you were something too valuable to flaunt at every chance he got." He paused. "Maybe you were his weakness."

She smiled and he kept her in that position. "What makes you say that?"

Klaus was silent. "It wouldn't be so hard to believe," he whispered. She stared at him for a moment before they were interrupted.

"Hey, guys," Bonnie interrupted them. Klaus pulled Rachel back up to a standing position. "Have you seen any signs of Klaus yet?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "None," she answered.

Bonnie sighed as "Alaric" nodded in response.

"Hey, you want to go grab a drink with me?" Rachel asked Bonnie. "I'm parched."

"Sure," Bonnie said. "Let's go."

Rachel looked at "Alaric". "Thanks for the dance, Ric."

Klaus nodded. "Anytime," he whispered as she walked away from him with Bonnie behind her.

* * *

"He's ridiculous," Rachel remarked as Bonnie and Rachel watched Damon dance with two high school girls. "He does know he's _way _too old for the girls at this school, right?"

"Weren't you almost nineteen when you turned?" Bonnie asked, laughing slightly. Rachel laughed too.

"At least I was legal!" Bonnie and Rachel laughed together, but their laughter was short lived when Elena walked up to Bonnie and looked her hard in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Elena demanded. Bonnie glanced over at Damon, who did the same for her and slowed his dancing.

When they were outside, Elena turned to Bonnie. "How could you not tell me?" she demanded.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. She had followed Bonnie and Elena outside, seeing no other choice.

"If Bonnie uses the power she needs to kill Klaus, she dies," Elena snapped. "And I'm not letting that happen. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd react!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Both of you!"

"No," Elena instructed. "No way."

"This shouldn't even be an option, Bonnie," Rachel intervened.

"It's our _only _option!" Bonnie retorted.

"Then we'll find another way, okay?" Elena shouted. "Bonnie, you're not _dying _to save my life!"

"I have the power to save you," Bonnie told them. "Both of you. I can try and force Klaus to give you your memories back, Rachel. If I don't use that power and something happens, that would kill me more!"

"I can't let you." Rachel shook her head. "_We _won't let you. You're not dying to save Elena's life and help me remember mine!"

"Just answer one question," Bonnie started, directing her attention towards Elena more. "If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?"

Elena took in a deep breath.

"So you know why I have to," Bonnie continued.

Elena scoffed after a while. "No," she said.

"No," Rachel agreed.

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, but Alaric (to them) stumbled outside and looked at all three of them. "Elena, Rachel," he breathed. "He has Jeremy."

"What?" Elena, Rachel, and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Yeah. Klaus has Jeremy," Klaus lied. "Come on."

Everyone exchanged worried glances and Klaus opened a door to the building. He looked around for sign of trouble, but when he saw none, he stepped into the building with them and shut the door with a smile.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena breathed as they hustled through the hallways.

"Just a little further," Klaus mumbled to himself.

"Wait," Rachel whispered, looking around, her hair whipping at the ends. "Something's not right."

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded.

"Alaric" stopped in his footsteps and laughed. "Ugh. I just had to get away from that dance." With his back turned, he shivered. "The sixties. Ugh." Rachel eyed him and he turned around. "Not my decade. I mean, whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties. You know, the style, the parties, the jazz." Rachel, Elena, and Bonnie all shared a glance towards each other. What was going on?

"Alaric," Rachel breathed cautiously.

Klaus smiled and walked forward.

"Are you on vervain?" Elena asked.

Klaus paused in his steps, but resumed. "Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

Klaus sauntered forward, and Rachel and Elena looked at each other. Elena whispered, "He's being compelled."

"Nope!" Alaric disagreed, moving forward. "Try again."

Bonnie blocked Rachel and Rachel blocked Elena. "What's going on?" Bonnie demanded.

Klaus sighed. "Okay, I'll give you a hint." He paused. "I am _not _Alaric." He smiled.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, but suddenly, she realized, and she tensed up. It was very slowly, but she finally came to that realization.

"Klaus," she breathed.

"Surprise, love," Klaus said with a smile. Bonnie and Elena looked at him like he was crazy, and Rachel was just tense.

"Oh, no," Elena whispered. "No. It's not possible."

"All those questions," Rachel gasped. "You're _sick_."

"Just relax," Klaus instructed her. "I'm not here to hurt you or Elena," Klaus promised. "You're not on my hit list tonight." He looked at Bonnie. "But you are."

He moved to attack her, but Bonnie did the same thing she did to Damon to Klaus. He rolled for a while before getting up and speaking again. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus lunged again, and Bonnie hit him harder. His body was thrown to the glass case at the end of the hallway, and glass shards flew everywhere. Elena was taken back and Rachel just flinched. Klaus just laughed on the floor.

"By all means," he taunted. "Fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one." He got up from the floor. "Maybe Jeremy."

"Go," Bonnie hissed to Rachel and Elena. "Run." She moved back with them. "Run!"

Rachel shook her head. "No," she said firmly, staring Klaus right in the eye. "Go, Bonnie. Take Elena with you."

"Rachel—" Elena started.

"Now!" Rachel snapped. Bonnie ushered Elena out of the room, slamming the doors behind her. Klaus sighed.

"Tonight is not about you, darling," Klaus taunted. "Please don't make me do something I will regret. I've succeeded at staying away from you for so long." It almost came out as a plead.

Rachel shook her head stubbornly. "Tell me why you compelled me. Tell me why I feel this way, Klaus," she demanded.

Klaus shook his head in response. "But you're missing the point, Rachel," he said. "I compelled you for a reason. It wasn't just because I wanted to. So why should I just make you remember? Just like that?"

"You took away a part of my life!" Rachel snapped. "When we were talking earlier, you said that I deserved to be treated better, but Damon was _nothing _compared to this," she growled. "At least I remember all of it."

Klaus frowned. "Damon was unfair to you. Damon was cruel to you. I almost killed him for what he did to you, but you made me stop. You told me I couldn't do it. You practically begged me not to."

"Yeah, the problem with that is that I don't _remember_!" Rachel hissed. "That's all I ask. I just want to know."

"Why?" Klaus demanded, putting his hands on her face. She couldn't find it in her will to shiver – she was so angry. "I told you my reasons for compelling you, Rachel. You are my weakness. And I will not be _weak_." He scowled. "If you knew what happened between us you would never let me do the things I need to do. And I wouldn't do them because of you."

"If you really cared about me, you would let me remember," she retorted. "Right now all I hear are lies. How do I know I even felt the same way?"

He was silent. "Those feelings, Rachel," he started. "Those feelings are real. I compelled you to forget, but you still remember. A part of you does." Klaus sighed. "When you see the real me, I can guarantee you that you will feel them. You'll feel for me." He paused. "But I can't make you remember. I can't have you ruin everything again."

"Again?" she asked, confused. "What did I do the first time?"

Klaus exhaled. "Nothing," he admitted. "It was all on me. I shouldn't have fallen for you the way I did."

Rachel touched his hands. "I get that you loved me," she whispered. "Now I want to know why. I want to know about us. You don't know that I'll ruin everything, Klaus, _please_," she said desperately. "There's a hole that I've been telling everyone isn't bad, but it's _terrible. _Every time I try and access that part of my life, I come up blank. I remember boos, I remember blood, and I remember Katherine." She sighed. "That's it. That's all. And I know that's not it."

Klaus shook his head. "That's all you were meant to remember, Rachel, and that's all I'm going to let you remember for now." He exhaled largely. "Maybe when I break this curse I can compel you again. But I can't let you stand in my way." Klaus removed his cold hands from her face and gripped her arms. "Come on. I'm taking you with me. The witch should be back any minute." He dragged her down the hallway and shoved her to the side. With another exhale, he sat down in a chair and put his feet up on the table. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a blade.

"Klaus," she whispered. He looked over to her.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I have a question."

"I'll try my best to answer. Go ahead."

Rachel inhaled. "Did I love you?" she asked.

Klaus pursed his lips. "Yes, you did," he answered. "Very much. Part of the problem," he admitted.

"More than I loved Damon?" she continued. "I know it might be hard to answer but—"

"Yes," Klaus answered simply. "You told me once, how your feelings for me had grown stronger than any feelings you had for Damon while under his compulsion." Klaus sighed. "What you're doing back with that Salvatore boy is beyond me."

"I wouldn't have that problem if you compelled me to remember," she sneered. He grimaced.

"Rachel, you and I both know you are taking vervain," he shot. "Even if I tried to compel you, you wouldn't remember because you can't be compelled at the moment."

"It would be out of my system in a day."

"Give it up." Klaus groaned. "As I said before, tonight is not about you. Though it will eventually be about you soon." He cocked a grin at her and she shuddered at the sight. But she could hear Bonnie's footsteps grow closer to the door of the cafeteria, and Klaus turned to look as Bonnie crossed the threshold.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked the witch. She said nothing in return, so he continued. "Now, do you wanna do this the, uh, easy way, or the hard way?" With a motion, Bonnie threw the blade out of Klaus's hand and made him scream by twisting his fingers around in an uncomfortable position. Rachel shook her head.

"Bonnie, please, just—" Before she could say anything else, she let out a scream as Bonnie threw her up against the nearest wall and she groaned when she tried to move but couldn't. Her only choice was to watch as the battle began between Klaus and Bonnie.

"The hard way," Klaus panted. "Got it." Bonnie did another surge, which dislocated Alaric's real shoulder. Klaus laughed. "What? Would you kill your favorite history teacher?"

"It's what Alaric would want," Bonnie assured him. "And he'd want you to suffer first."

"Look at you," Klaus said, tilting his head towards her. Rachel saw the line of blood coming from Bonnie's nose. Bonnie wiped it away. "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out."

And then it happened. The lights flickered and took much went on for Rachel to comprehend. Papers flew everywhere, Alaric dropped to the floor, the door was slammed shut, the lights shed shards of power, there was a banging noise, and Rachel could do nothing about it trapped in a corner of the room, her shoulders pinned to the wall. She tried to fight it over and over again, but it wasn't working. Bonnie was bleeding severely now.

"Bonnie, please!" Rachel said desperately. "Please stop! Don't do this! It isn't worth it."

"I have to," Bonnie shouted and glanced at Rachel. "I'm sorry I can't get your memories back, Rachel, but this has to be done."

"No." Rachel thrashed her shoulders, struggling to get out of the invisible hold. "You don't have to do this, Bonnie, just _stop_! No one wants you to die for this, we will find another way!"

But Bonnie didn't respond. She used more power by the minute, but then came the point where she cracked. Her body arched and she fell to the floor, dead. All of her power was cut off, and the room went dark. Rachel panted as she felt her shoulders free, and Stefan and Elena burst through the doors, rushing to Bonnie's side. Rachel flitted next to Elena.

"Stefan," Elena panicked. "She's not breathing."

Stefan checked her pulse, but didn't find anything. "Stefan…Stefan, I can't find a pulse. Do something, please."

Stefan just looked up and shared a knowing glance at Rachel. Rachel shook her head.

"She didn't have to die," she growled. "He's gone. She didn't have to die!"

Elena cried harder, but Rachel was just too angry.

"Stefan, please!" Elena said through clenched teeth. "Give her blood, just do something _please_."

"It's too late," Stefan said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Rachel got up from the floor and paced. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Elena sobbed on the floor, breathing a mixture of words. Damon entered at his own risk and looked at his brother. "Stefan," Damon growled. "Get them out of here. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean 'deal with it'?" Elena demanded. Damon brushed past the entrance and knelt down by the body.

"The Sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!" Elena shouted.

"Get her home," Damon instructed. "Now. So I can clean this up. Take Rachel with you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Stefan soothed Elena as she sobbed. He pulled her up from the floor and Rachel gasped.

"Jeremy," she breathed. "What about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him," Damon assured her. "Go."

"No!" Elena sobbed and Stefan dragged her out. Rachel looked down at Damon on the floor.

"This is _your _fault," she snapped at him. He glared up at her. "We both know it is, Damon, so don't deny it."

"Rachel, _go home_," Damon snarled. "Now."

"Rachel, please," Stefan said to her softly as he dragged Elena out. "Please. Elena needs you."

"We'll talk about this later," Rachel assured Damon with a hard stare. Without another word, she walked out, leaving Damon to take care of the fake dead body on his hands.

* * *

Elena sat by the fire, her face stained with tears and her body shaking immensely. Rachel was pacing back and forth, thinking about several things at once. She was sure it was Damon's fault Bonnie was dead. Bonnie knew what she was walking into. Rachel could feel it. Damon pushed her to do it. It was Damon's fault.

It was always Damon's fault, and she was done with it.

Klaus said it himself – she was in love with Klaus more than she was ever in love with Damon. And that just changes things. Bonnie was dead and she was still reeling over her conversation with Klaus. There were so many things she wanted to know but Klaus wouldn't tell her.

"Hey, Stefan said as he entered the room with Elena's tea. "Here, drink this," he said softly.

Elena shook her head in a frozen state of mind. "I can't."

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please, drink this." He offered it to her as he bent down. She took it from his hands and held it up to her mouth, but as she was about to drink it, she started to cry. "This is my fault," she whispered.

"No, no, no," Stefan comforted. "No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me, Klaus did this."

"Stefan's right," Rachel said softly. "He was provoking her. Damon should've known better."

Speak of the devil, Damon opened the door just as the three of them had a small moment, and Damon walked into the living room to explain everything that just happened. But, instead, an angry Rachel greeted him.

"What did you do with her?" Rachel demanded.

Damon sighed. "Will you please calm her down?" he asked his brother and his brother's girlfriend. Elena stood up, angry as well, but Rachel was in front of Damon's face.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you, Damon!" she snapped. "_You _are the reason this happened tonight. It's all on _you_."

"Please calm down," Damon said, saying it slowly for her.

"You knew," Rachel accused him. "Didn't you, Damon? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, she would die, didn't you? That's why you didn't tell me. You deliberately put her in that room to _die, _Damon! Why couldn't you just let it go? Klaus isn't dead but Bonnie is! Just admit it, Damon, you _told _her to do this!"

"Yes," Damon answered immediately. Rachel looked at him with disgust. "I told her to do it. She had to."

"Why?" Rachel shouted as she slapped him hard, causing Damon's face to turn to the side and bounce back from the hardness of her slap. "Why do you have to be this way, Damon? Why do you have to make me hate you? I don't _enjoy _this!" She moved her hand up to slap him again, but he grasped it tightly. "Get your hands _off _of me!"

"You need to listen to me," Damon said carefully. His eyes flickered to Elena and Stefan. "And prepare for what I'm about to say."

"What?" Rachel demanded. "What could you _possibly _have to say that won't make me hate you even more than I do right now?"

Damon continued. "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise! She wasn't prepared for that! And he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't gonna be able to stop him until he knew she was dead," he explained with a hard stare. She was quiet, for once. "He had to _believe _it," Damon whispered, and that's when she realized what he was trying to say.

Bonnie was still alive.

"She cast a spell," Damon continued. "Bonnie's okay." Damon paused. "I was the one who came up with this plan, Rachel. You should be _thanking _me." He said all of this through his teeth. "You hate me for what I did to you, and I _get it. _I was cruel, I was mean, I was sadistic, but _guess what_," he snapped. "You need to learn to deal with it or you need to get the hell away from Mystic Falls. I'm _tired _of running around chasing after you. I did it for too many years." Damon released her hand from his. "The next time you say you hate me, you better have a reason to." He turned and walked out, and Stefan and Elena shared a look while Rachel just stared after Damon. But in the next instant, Stefan was gone to talk to Damon.

"You know, you could've told me," Stefan said, chasing after Damon as he walked out to go upstairs.

"How do I know when you're gonna go blabbing things to your girlfriend, who will eventually tell Rachel, who was closer to Klaus than any of us tonight?" Damon asked with an annoyed tone.

"You understand what you put them through?" Stefan asked as Damon climbed the stairs. Damon turned around and paused.

"See, _that's _why I didn't tell you. Because you would've never been able to do it." He paused. "Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I'm fine with being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage." Damon tilted his head. "I'll even let Rachel hate me for it if that's what it comes down to." Damon turned to walk up the staircase, but he paused. "But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep _both _of them alive."

* * *

Later on, once she had changed and calmed herself down from the night's events, Rachel finally found the will to go and talk to Damon after their fight. He had changed also, and was walking out of the bathroom when he saw her.

"Ugh," Damon scoffed. "Look, Klaus _had _to think she was dead. Elena's reaction had to be real, as did yours. Hate me all you want, I know it doesn't change anything. It never does," he added grumpily.

Rachel looked down to the floor. "I understand why you did what you did," she admitted to him finally. He looked at her, surprised. "Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive."

Damon raised his glass in response. "Here's to duplicity."

Rachel walked into the room further and spoke again. "But let's get one thing straight, Damon," she ordered as he sipped his bourbon. "Bonnie will not die for Elena. Both she and I will not let that happen. And Klaus needs to make me remember before we kill him."

Damon shook his head. "We need to kill Klaus, Rachel," Damon told her. "Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie's dead." He sighed. "I will try everything in my power to get those memories back, but we _will _have to kill Klaus eventually. And Bonnie is the only one who can do it."

"We'll find another way." Rachel shrugged.

"I hope so."

Rachel leaned against a bedpost of Damon's bed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Look, I shouldn't have hit you and said the things I said."

Damon frowned. "Apology accepted." Rachel smiled lightly.

"I don't…I don't _hate _you," she continued. "But if you learned what I learned tonight, you would be angry, too. But I'm not angry at you."

"Are you going to elaborate?" Damon questioned.

Rachel exhaled. "Klaus said things to me that I will never to be able to forget," she responded. "He told me what happened. Not all of it, but I know that Klaus and I were more than just friends or a one-night-stand, okay?" Rachel offered. "Damon, Klaus and I loved each other, I guess. And he told me that I loved him more than I loved you."

Damon's facial expression didn't change. "You're telling me this because?" he asked. "Oh, I get it. Your way of telling me that you'll never love me again as long as you live once more?" Damon asked bitterly.

"In order for me to properly forgive you, Damon, is for me to regain those memories," Rachel informed him. "So you can give me ultimatums about this all you want, but that won't change the way I feel. I live in a black hole surrounding my memories from that period of time with Klaus, and all I remember is hate. For you. But maybe if I remember what I really did feel, I can try and move past that." She shook her head. "But I'm just trying to make that clear. I don't hate you, but I'm not forgiving you. Not until I regain my memories." Rachel turned to walk out, but Damon caught her attention.

"Let me be clear about something," he returned. She turned back to him. "If it comes down to you and Klaus, I will gladly let Klaus die with no remorse," Damon told her. She scowled at him, but he continued nonetheless. "I will _always _choose you, even if you don't choose me," he clarified. "You can live a happily ever after with Klaus or you can hate me for the rest of our eternity, but if I have to choose between you hating me or Klaus killing you, I would _gladly _pick an eternity of misery."

Rachel wanted to say that she didn't understand it, but she did. He glared at her for a moment, and she sighed heavily.

"Goodnight, Damon," she whispered to him.

"You're not sleeping in here?" he asked, his expression unmoving.

"No," she answered. "I need….time _apart _from you," Rachel admitted. "Goodnight," she repeated.

"Goodnight," he told her. Rachel hesitated for a moment before leaving the room and walking back to her own room, needing that space from Damon.

The truth was, with Klaus's confirmation changed everything. Her budding feelings for Damon were dead. If she really did love Klaus more than she loved Damon, she couldn't hand the thought of trying to work through their issues now.

She needed answers. Fast.

Little did she know that Elena was downstairs in the basement trying to get those answers straight from the source.

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? Not going to bore you with a long Author's Note, you know what to do :) Please review, it means the world!**

_**Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. **_

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	19. Klaus

**Uh...it's an...interesting chapter, I guess. I'm just too tired to properly fill out this author's note. **

**So just enjoy. Review at the end if you can and vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already, but if you have thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**Klaus**

"Hey, Rachel," Stefan breathed as he walked down the stairs early in the morning, frantic. "Have you seen Elena?" he asked her.

"No," Rachel responded, raising her eyebrows. "Why?"

"She's not upstairs," Stefan responded. "And I don't know where she is." He moved to the hallway where Andie Starr entered the boarding house and Damon emerged from the corner. Rachel took a sip of blood from a glass she had in her hand. She didn't know whether to be angry or touched over last night's conversation with Damon. All she knew was that since his little blood bag was standing by the door, she knew something was wrong with him.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked the anchorwoman.

"Uh, no," Andie replied. Damon walked up to his walking blood bag with a light voice.

"Hi, sweetie," he exclaimed. Andie smiled and extended a cup of coffee to him. "Oh, my coffee!"

"Good morning," Andie said as he leaned in for a kiss. They made a small noise and Rachel just rolled her eyes, as she did when they were always around each other. But instead of her, it was Stefan to interrupt the "lovebirds".

"Hey," he caught their attention. "Where's Elena?"

"I don't know, Stefan, she's _your _girlfriend." Damon's eyes flickered to Rachel and back to Andie, where he smiled. "Mine's right here."

"There's a difference between a blood bag and a girlfriend, Damon," Rachel informed him, leaning against the threshold to enter the living room. Damon just ignored her.

"Oh, hey, how's the shoulder? Do I have time for a bite, I am _so _hungry," Damon teased.

"Mm," Andie rejected. "It's really messy, can you just use a blood bag today?" she asked. "I'm already late for work."

Damon pouted. "Oh, _no_." Rachel grimaced at the two sick people in front of her. Stefan was on the phone, but he got Elena's voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me," Stefan rushed into the phone. When he ended it, he looked up to see Rachel staring hard at Damon and Andie and Stefan just looked at the two idiots in his foyer. "What are you doing?" Stefan scoffed. "She's not a wind up toy."

It wasn't Damon who turned his head, though, it was Andie. "It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?" Andie shot.

"Yeah." Damon looked at Rachel, who just scoffed. "What she said." Andie and Damon kissed once more before she pulled away.

"I have to go to work," Andie whispered. Damon released her.

"Oh, _fine." _

"Okay," Andie whispered and walked out the front door. Rachel watched as Damon moved his eyes to her.

"What?" Damon prompted. Rachel frowned at him.

"When are you going to give up on her?" she asked, a little pissed at the moment. Damon smiled.

"I remember that you don't cover jealousy very well." He put his finger under her chin and flicked it while smiling. "It's cute."

She just gave a disgusted look towards him, but Stefan interrupted the conversation. He stumbled down the stairs to the basement, and Damon and Rachel followed, concerned. Both of them rushed up to the cellar door, where they found it empty and wide open. No Elena.

But more importantly, no Elijah.

"No," Damon sighed. "She didn't."

"Oh, she did," Rachel breathed in response.

* * *

Elena finally answered the phone, once Stefan got dressed and Rachel realized that Elena had taken Elijah somewhere without her.

"Where are you?" Stefan pressured once Elena pressed the answer button on the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elena assured him.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked her.

"He's right here," Elena informed him.

"Where? I'm on my way," Stefan pushed. Elena let out a deep breath of air over the phone.

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone," Elena explained.

"Listen to me, he can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus," Stefan tried to persuade her. Elena was silent before continuing.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him." There was a silence. "He knows that I'd be incredibly _stupid _to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan, please respect it."

"Give me the phone," Rachel snapped. Stefan paused to look at her for a moment before handing the phone to Elena. "Elena?"

"Rachel—"

Rachel whipped around. "So you undagger Elijah and don't even tell me about it?" she hissed. "I could've helped you!"

"I need to do this alone. And your goal isn't to kill Klaus. My goal is."

"That doesn't change the fact that you should've told me!"

Elena sighed. "I needed to do this alone," she responded. "Please. Just…make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Rachel scoffed. "Why do _I _have to be the one to baby him?"

"Rachel, _please_."

"No!" Rachel snapped. "You didn't include me on this when I should've been included. I need to know about Klaus just as much as you do."

Elena just responded with a sigh. "I'll be in touch," she said after a while and ended the call. Rachel was about to say something when it ended, and when she felt no one else on the other line, she let out a groan.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked, flitting to her side. Rachel sighed and nodded.

"She did."

"She's lost it," Damon said, turning to Stefan.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her," Stefan admitted.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan," Damon confirmed. "He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process," Rachel told him, sitting down next to Stefan. "Elena's looking for another way."

"Her way's gonna get her killed," Damon retorted. "So we need to find her and stop her."

"No, you need to _back off_," Stefan told him, getting up when Damon did. Rachel got up with them and watched as they fought.

"What?" Damon hissed.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing," Stefan rationalized.

"That might be your plan," Damon countered, "mine's better." Damon turned to walk away, but before he could, Stefan gripped Damon's arm and paused for a while before continuing.

"I said, back off," Stefan warned. Damon looked at Stefan, hate in his eyes.

"Can we please not do this right now?" Rachel intervened. She looked at Damon. "You need to stop. Elena's doing what she needs to do. I don't like it, either, but it's already done." She was silent. "Please, Damon, do what Stefan says."

He was quiet for a moment, but eventually he forced himself out of his brother's grasp and walked around Rachel to the alcohol tray and poured himself some bourbon. But, suddenly, Rachel's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked. Jenna was on the other line, sighing.

"Finally. Someone in this family answers their phones." Jenna laughed nervously. "Hey, do you know where Elena and Jeremy are? They're not answering their phones."

"Uh…" Rachel looked desperately at Stefan. "Elena's not here at the moment. Is everything okay?"

"Well, you guys left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric," Jenna explained. "What's going on?"

"It's really hard to explain over the phone," Rachel admitted. "But we were hoping you could stay on campus for just a little while longer."

"Well, that's kind of hard to do from the kitchen."

Stefan and Damon raised their eyebrows and Rachel rubbed her forehead. "Wait, you're home?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jenna pressured. "Where are you? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the Grill for lunch to talk."

Rachel's eyes snapped up and she looked at both of the brothers. "Jenna, listen to me carefully," she enunciated. "Do _not _meet Alaric at the Grill. I'll come over right now and explain everything, just do _not _go to the Grill. Don't even call him, okay?"

She didn't wait for Jenna's response, and she looked at Damon and Stefan. "Come on," she told them. "Let's go. Elena's not here, so I'll have to play the niece role for a little while, and I could really use some help with the explaining."

Stefan nodded, and Rachel and Stefan both looked at Damon. But Damon just shrugged. "I'd _love _to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me to do anything stupid." Damon chuckled.

"You're seriously going to be like that?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "The one time I need you?" Damon shrugged and drank his alcohol. She scoffed and turned. "Let's go, Stefan," she said immediately, and Stefan and Rachel both left the house.

When they were gone, Andie emerged from the living room and Damon turned to her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Andie responded.

"Let's go," Damon whispered.

"Where are we going?"

"We're splitting from the team." He smiled. "Going _rogue_."

"Ooh."

"Come on."

They walked out of the living room and left the house.

* * *

Andie and Damon walked up to Alaric's doorstep, hoping to find a Klaus-free apartment. But Andie was having second thoughts, which was odd for a woman under his compulsion. There was music playing inside the apartment, and Damon wondered if someone was in there.

"I…don't think this is a good idea," Andie admitted. Damon shrugged.

"You're an investigative journalist. We're investigating," he compromised. Andie started at him for a moment before he gestured his hand towards the door and she raised it to knock.

"Hey, Alaric. You home? It's Andie…Starr? Jenna's friend?" she prompted on the other side of the door. Damon looked around for witnesses before he reached forward and touched the handle on the door, rattling it until it popped right off in his hand. He motioned to Andie, who pushed the door open wide, and Katherine shifted inside of the apartment. She sighed.

"Thank God," Katherine breathed.

"Wow," Andie said, stepping inside of the apartment. "You were right. She looks _just _like Rachel and Elena. More like Rachel, though, with the hair."

"Yep," Damon said as he tried to enter the apartment, but he wasn't allowed to enter. He sighed and leaned against the threshold. "Thought you might be dead," he admitted.

"Unfortunately not," Katherine countered. "What are you doing here?" she moved on.

"We are here to rescue you," Andie relayed, walking further into the apartment.

"No, sweetie, we are here to see if she _deserves _to be rescued," Damon corrected his girlfriend.

"Right," Andie corrected herself.

"I figured you still might be kicking," Damon told Katherine as the doppelgänger turned around. "Alaric-Klaus was blending _way _too easily. I figured he had probably had some"—he pulled out the vervain bottle in his pocket and waved it, bringing Katherine's attention to him—"coaching," he finished. Katherine gasped.

"Is that—?"

Damon enclosed the vervain around his hand. "Vervain, your salvation?" he teased.

Katherine shook her head after a hesitation. "It's not gonna undo anything," she told him.

"There's always a loophole." She tilted her head at him. "Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?"

Katherine opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"You can't say!" Damon exclaimed sarcastically. She closed her mouth. "Did he tell you to do absolutely _everything _he says until the end of time?"

"No," Katherine objected immediately, and then realized.

"There's your loophole," Damon pointed out. He twirled the vervain in his hand. "Drink this and it will prevent any further compulsion."

Katherine walked up to the threshold and reached for the bottle, but Damon jerked it out of her reach. She grimaced. "Give it to me."

"Answer one question first," he started. Katherine stiffened and looked at him, waiting. "You double-crossed us with Isobel. Why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus," Katherine admitted. "I was looking out for myself."

"And where did that get you?" Damon taunted, and Katherine shot him a sour smile. He tossed the vervain to her. "Here," he said. "Be careful with that." Katherine unscrewed the lid on the top of the bottle. "If he finds out you have that, you're _never _getting out of here."

Katherine said nothing, but took a deep breath and held the vervain up to her lips. She took a small sip and Damon watched as she coughed, but it wasn't as heavy as when he or Stefan had done it for the first time.

"You owe me," Damon told her. "And I _will _collect." He turned to Andie. "Come on," he instructed her.

Andie walked out of the apartment and turned to Katherine, saying a cheerful "Nice to meet you" on her way out, and shut the door.

* * *

"Hey, Jenna," Rachel breathed as Stefan and Rachel entered the house. "Thank you _so _much for not going to the Grill. I know it must be strange, but—"

"Uh, Rachel," Jenna started.

"We can explain," Stefan interrupted her, but Jenna just looked at them, as if giving them the indication to shut the hell up. Jenna's eyes flickered behind them and Stefan and Rachel turned to see "Alaric" exit from the kitchen.

"Hi, Stefan," Klaus said. He shot Rachel a smile. "_Rachel_," he said in a different tone. She stiffened. "How's it going?"

"What is he doing here?" Rachel growled.

"Oh, don't be like that, Rach." Klaus smirked. "It's just a nice, friendly lunch." He paused. "Well, more or less."

"Maybe we should go in the kitchen," Jenna breathed, and walked past all of them into the kitchen. Stefan and Rachel moved into the kitchen behind her and Klaus, and Klaus went straight behind the counter and began to finish his meal. Rachel crossed her arms and Stefan stood beside her.

"You know," he said as he began to chop food on a cutting board. "I find chopping calming," he claimed. "Feel of the blade on the hand, maybe," he suggested.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on," Jenna reminded.

"Well," Klaus started and looked at Stefan and Rachel. "Stefan. Rachel. Would you like to tell her or should I?"

Stefan was silent, and so was the doppelgänger.

"Tell me what?" Jenna pressured.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Klaus asked randomly. She blinked at him. "No?" He laughed. "Well, who does, right? But, believe it or not, they do have a place in our history." He looked back at Stefan and Rachel. "And, as a History teacher, I find them fascinating."

Jenna scoffed. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets." He paused for effect. "I'm _obsessed _with vampires." He sighed and Rachel let out a sigh of relief. She thought he was going to tell Jenna that there were three vampires standing in that very room. "There, I said it." He chuckled and moved to the stove.

"Are you joking?" Jenna said incredulously.

"Not at all," Klaus sung. He looked over at Rachel and Stefan. "What about you Stefan? Rachel?" he prompted. "Are you two a fan of vampires?"

"Not in the slightest," Rachel said through her teeth "What bastards they are, huh?" She gave Klaus a sour smile. "They never listen."

Klaus laughed. "Well, it's not the listening part. They just don't like feeling out of control." He sighed. "Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night?" Klaus asked, implying something much more. Stefan nodded lightly and Klaus continued. "Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves?" Jenna said, in a stupidity trance. She walked over to Rachel and threw her hand out. "Werewolves," she scoffed and turned to the table. "Now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse that was put on both species," Klaus continued. "It keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun." He looked at Stefan and quickly added, "Isn't that right, Stefan?" Stefan said nothing. "You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken." He paused. "And that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

A little while later, they all sat down at the table and were somewhat eating the meal Klaus cooked. "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy," Klaus started. "But vampires are real. "

There was a silence.

"Would you care for some more wine?" Klaus asked and got up from the table cheerfully. Jenna dropped her utensils loudly.

"Get out," Jenna ordered him. Klaus turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know…what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but—"

"Jenna," Klaus started.

"I said _get out_," Jenna hissed. Stefan got up from the table and Klaus shot a glare towards him.

"You heard her," Stefan snapped.

"I'm afraid I don't want to," Klaus retorted.

"Fine!" Jenna exclaimed, getting up roughly. "I'll go!"

Suddenly, Klaus pulled a knife on Jenna, and she stopped in her tracks. "You're not going anywhere," he warned her. Suddenly, Rachel flashed in front of Jenna and blocked her from the deadly weapon. Jenna let out a scream, but everyone ignored it.

"Klaus, stop this!" Rachel demanded him. He shook his head.

"You don't have your memories," Klaus countered. "I have no problem killing you and killing her. That's why I took them away in the first place," he snapped.

Before she could respond, Stefan grabbed Alaric's body in a flash and pushed him up against the wall, the knife he was holding in his hand now in Stefan's grip, pushing against Klaus's neck.

"Stefan?" Jenna breathed.

"Jenna, get out of here. Now," Stefan ordered her. "Rachel, take her out."

"You can't kill me, Stefan," Klaus breathed.

"Watch me." Stefan pushed the knife deeper into Klaus's throat.

"Stefan!" Rachel snapped.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus threatened Stefan.

"Rachel, take Jenna out. Now," Stefan instructed once more.

"Stefan, don't—" Rachel started, but Stefan turned around, veins under his eyes and the part that was supposed to be white was now red. Rachel stiffened and Jenna just let out a scream. Rachel grabbed Jenna's arm and gently ushered her out of the house, leaving Stefan to deal with Klaus.

* * *

"Where is she?" Elena demanded as she walked into the boarding house. Rachel was holding two glasses of water in her hands as she sighed.

"Come on," Rachel instructed her doppelgänger. "The study." As soon as she said it, Elena took off in that direction, moving faster than the vampire. She entered the study, where Jenna was hunched over, contemplating while trying not to cry.

Rachel followed in after Elena breathed out, "Oh, Jenna, thank God."

Jenna shook her head and leaned back on the couch. "No," she whispered. Elena was quiet and Rachel took the moment to step in and hand Jenna a glass of water. Jenna looked up at Rachel, but she didn't take the water.

Rachel looked at Elena for a moment, and Elena breathed out quietly. "Jenna, I'm so sorry," Elena whispered. Rachel put down the two glasses of water on the table beside the couch and straightened. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories," Jenna whispered in return. "Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true."

"It is true, Jenna," Elena told her softly. Elena's eyes wandered up to Rachel, who looked up at Elena in confusion. Elena took a deep breath. "There's something else I—we—need to tell you."

"Elena, maybe—" Rachel started, but Elena cut her off.

"Rachel isn't my twin sister," Elena began. "She's my doppelgänger. And she's also a vampire." Jenna looked up at Rachel and back to Elena, and Rachel just sighed. "She was turned in the seventies by Damon."

"Your…doppelgänger?" Jenna questioned. "What does that mean?"

Rachel sighed. "Exactly what it looks like," she answered and turned to the adult. "Elena and I are blood-related, but we are not twin sisters." Rachel sighed. "I'm probably her…Grandma or something, I don't know."

Jenna looked up at her real niece, and Elena looked down at her aunt with sorrow. "I should've told you, Jenna, I'm _so _sorry." Elena inhaled. "I should've told you about _all _of this. I thought that if you didn't know that you'd be safe." She paused. "But then things got so out of control that everything I'd done to keep you out of it just blew up in my face."

Jenna was silent for a moment. "Who else knows?" Elena didn't respond, so Jenna continued. "Jeremy?" Elena nodded. "John?"

"We were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you _everything_," Elena pleaded.

"No, Elena, _I _am the one who is supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy." She looked up at Rachel. "And…until now, I thought I was supposed to be protecting you too."

"Jenna, there's nothing you could've done," Rachel assured her.

"There's so much more to it," Elena added on, but a hysterical Jenna who was trying to get words out of her mouth interrupted her, but only half sentences escaped her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jenna demanded, finally getting a full sentence out. No one said anything for a while, until Jenna spoke again, softer. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"I know," Elena sympathized. "Oh, I know. I know. Hey." She moved over to the couch and pulled Jenna into an embrace. "I'm _so _sorry, Jenna. I'm so, so sorry."

Rachel watched as Elena comforted her aunt, and a ripple of sadness washed through her. Elena looked up at Rachel for a moment, and Rachel ducked her head before grabbing the glasses she brought into the room and leaving. She met Stefan outside, and she sighed once she saw him.

"Did you hear it?" Rachel whispered. Stefan gave a simple nod and Rachel exhaled. "It's all his fault. Klaus's," Rachel clarified.

"Rachel…" Stefan trailed off. "We've been trying to tell you."

"I know," she interrupted him. "I know. He's the Big Bad and everything else." Rachel let out a breath. "I just thought that maybe…he would find it in him to give me my memories back. Right now…I just…" Rachel shook her head. "Stefan, he's never going to give them back to me, is he? Not until he breaks this curse."

Stefan stared at her for the longest moment. "I…don't know," he admitted. "But you know Elena's trying to find another way to kill him, don't you?"

Rachel was quiet. "Yes," she said at last.

"So?" Stefan prompted. "What's it going to be, Rachel?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but Elena stepped out of the room at that moment. Stefan looked at Rachel for a split second before reverting his attention to Elena.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stefan asked the other doppelgänger.

"She's in shock," Elena explained. "I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface."

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Stefan apologized. "I hate this."

"It's not your fault, Stefan," Elena countered. Stefan scoffed, but Elena continued. "It's mine." For the longest time, no one spoke a word. Elena breathed slowly. "Anyway," she started. "I have to go back to Elijah."

"What?" Stefan demanded. "No."

"Stefan, I promised him that I'd return." She sighed. "I can't break that promise." Stefan was silent, but he eventually nodded. Elena continued. "I'll be okay," she promised. Elena looked at Rachel. "Are you coming with me this time?"

"Yes," Rachel breathed at last. "Let's go." They both turned the corner and moved towards the door at a brisk pace. But Damon stopped them right as they entered the foyer.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Damon demanded, his eyes mostly focused on Rachel.

"Back to Elijah," Elena breathed, and Damon's eyes stared hard. Rachel nodded.

"I'm going with her."

"No," Damon objected. Rachel sighed and moved forward.

"Get out of my way, Da—" As she tried to pass him, as Elena had done, Damon grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"You so much as try and take a _step _out of this house—" Damon started in a dark tone.

"Damon, easy," Andie warned him.

"Stay out of this, Andie," Damon barked. Rachel looked at Damon coldly.

"Let her go, Damon," Stefan demanded his brother. Damon looked at Stefan.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "We just got Elena back. There's no way _either _of them are leaving this house – especially not you, Rachel," Damon said through gritted teeth.

Stefan clamped his arm around Damon's, and Damon's eyes immediately looked down at the big hand. "You heard me," Stefan growled. "I said, let her go. Both of them."

Rachel straightened, giving an approving glance towards Stefan.

Damon was quiet. "That's _twice _today you've stood in my way," Damon hissed. "I wouldn't try a third," he warned.

Rachel grasped her arm back, out of Damon's grasp, and he shot a hard stare at her. She shook her head.

"Stop acting like you own me, Damon," she told him. In a sterner voice, she continued, "You don't."

* * *

Rachel stared at Elena as they walked up the Lockwood Mansion steps, her jaw open and almost to the floor.

"So…you're telling me that this curse isn't real?" Rachel demanded. Elena nodded.

"That's what Elijah said," Elena informed her. "But there is a curse. And it's on Klaus. I just don't know what it is yet. That's why we're here."

"And to find a way to kill Klaus," Rachel added on. Elena nodded and turned to the door, but Elena paused at the doorknob and whipped around to face Rachel.

"What changed?" Elena asked. "Yesterday, all you wanted was to get your memories back and today all you want is to kill Klaus."

Rachel hesitated. "I…" she trailed off. "It's obvious Klaus isn't going to compel me to remember. For all I know, he could be lying about the whole thing. Maybe I hated him and he tried to use me for the sacrifice or something weird like that." Rachel shook her head. "There's no point in waiting around for him to compel me again. He's made it clear how he feels."

Elena nodded slowly and opened the door, letting Rachel walk in first and Elena followed behind. Elijah was in the living room on the left, next to the fireplace. His eyes snapped up when he saw Elena and Rachel enter. The door slammed behind Elena.

"Welcome," Elijah said, his attention towards Rachel He turned his attention to Elena. "And welcome back."

Elena shrugged off her jacket and moved ahead of Rachel. "Tell me," Elena said confidently. "What is Klaus's curse?" She put her jacket on the table and crossed her arms.

"Please," Elijah offered, gesturing towards the couch. Elena sighed and sat down, and Rachel sat down on the couch across from her. Elijah sat down next to Elena and continued his story.

"You know, my family was quite close," he started, looking at both doppelgängers. "But Klaus and my father did not get along too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before – this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline." Elijah paused to sigh and get up and pace. "Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until his day."

"A war between species?" Rachel questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"The vampires," Elijah explained, "and the werewolves."

Elena looked at him, confused. "So, Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" she asked. Elijah said nothing.

"But, wait," Rachel interrupted. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both," Elijah said simply. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore, the witches, who are servants of nature, sought to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant"

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena questioned.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that is a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

Elena stood up. "But you helped him."

"I helped him because I loved him," Elijah explained. "That's changed now. He must die."

Rachel scoffed.

"We have the dagger," Elena continued. "We can stop him." She walked up to Elijah.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals," Elijah explained to her. "An Original can't be killed by anything but White Oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum? The dagger does not work."

Rachel stood up abruptly. "So what are you saying? Klaus can't be killed?" she demanded.

"There is one way to kill any supernatural species," Elijah told her. "At the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch," Elena filled in. "If they could channel that much power." Elena sighed. "But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon," Elijah told them. "When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel enough power?" Elena prompted.

"Then I would tell you that there's one more thing that you should know."

Minutes later, Elena gasped. "You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?"

"Yes, Elena," Elijah said. "I did. Unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands, first. I believe you already know how that played out." He grabbed Elena's jacket and handed it to her.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Rachel asked, tilting her head.

Elijah looked at her. "It's a common mistake, I'm told." Rachel fell silent. "And it's one I won't make again," he warned and brushed past Elena and Rachel, and they looked at each other, processing what they just heard.

* * *

Damon sat on the couch, silent and very, very angry. _Stop acting like you own me. _Damon scoffed inside of his head. _I do own you, Rachel, _he thought angrily, but he knew it wasn't true.

His thoughts were interrupted when Andie brought him a glass of bourbon. "You don't have to be so mad at your brother and Rachel," Andie comforted him and fit the glass into his hand. "He's worried about Rachel and Elena and…" she trailed off.

"Just go," Damon instructed her. "Please."

"I know you're worried about Rachel, too…"

"Andie," Damon snapped. "Go."

"Okay," she said softly and moved out of the room, right when Stefan entered.

"Tired of your little plaything already?" Stefan challenged.

"Don't start with me, Stefan," Damon warned him. "She's just my distraction."

"From what?" Stefan scoffed. "Rachel?" He laughed. "When are you going to give that up, Damon? She doesn't love you anymore. She never did." He shook his head. "Andie and Rachel are _people_. You victimized Rachel and you're victimizing Andie."

"What do you know about Rachel?" Damon snapped as Stefan tried to walk out of the room. "You should be thankful Andie's here. Keeps me from going for what I really want."

"You're right," Stefan said, turning around. "Thank you for being in love with Rachel and destroying her life over and over again," Stefan defended. Damon put the bourbon glass down on the table beside him.

"There it is," Damon hissed.

"There it is," Stefan agreed. "You know, you can be in love with her all you want if it means that you'll protect her. But you know you'll never get her back." Stefan stepped forward. "She's _over _you. She's too _good _for you. So is Elena."

"You don't know anything," Damon spat.

"You're right," Stefan admitted. "But I do know that while you're forcing her into a relationship that she doesn't want, everyone else, including Klaus, will have something that you _won't_."

"Oh yeah?" Damon prompted. "What's that?"

"Her respect," Stefan hissed.

As soon as the words came out of his brother's mouth, Damon did what he was waiting to do for the entire day – he punched his brother square in the jaw, knocking Stefan back with a hard force. A bookshelf collapsed on top of Stefan, but the vampire growled, and Damon did the same in response. Stefan attacked his brother, and they gripped each other's shoulders hard, playing with equal amount of strength. At that moment, Rachel and Elena stumbled into the study, and they both yelled, _"Stop!" _at the same time. Elijah filed in after them.

Damon and Stefan turned towards Rachel and Elena, and they all looked at each other. Rachel looked pointedly at Damon, and Elena did the same for Stefan.

"Now you invite him in?" Damon asked Elena in a higher tone.

"Elijah, Rachel, and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena explained.

"Really?" Damon asked incredulously.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands," Elijah told them. He walked past Rachel and Elena and looked at the brothers. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon snapped.

"An apology."

Damon did a double take. "A what?"

No one spoke for a while until Stefan stepped up to Elijah and spoke. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will _always _protect Elena."

Damon looked at Elijah and Stefan with disgust.

"I understand," Elijah accepted and turned his attention towards Damon, who said nothing.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon," Rachel told him. He lowered his eyes to the floor. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save Elena's life. I told you I would find another way and I did."

"Is that true?" Damon propositioned Elijah.

"It is," Elijah answered.

"And you're trusting him?"

"We are," Rachel told Damon. For just a second, he was silent, and then he spoke.

"You can all go to hell," he snapped angrily and in a second walked away, leaving the four people left in the room to stare after him.

"He's angry with me," Rachel whispered to Elijah.

"He'll come around," Stefan assured. Elijah stared after the vampire.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Damon opened the door to his room, finally getting that alone time he needed. He didn't know who he was angrier with – Rachel, his brother, or himself. He began to unbutton his shirt, but then he sensed another heartbeat in the room. Damon looked behind him to see Andie walk out of his bathroom, clad in only a black bra and black underwear. It would've been tempting if he weren't mad.

"I thought I told you to leave," Damon sad, exasperated.

"You didn't compel me," Andie sung with a smile. Damon just turned his head. "I _want _to be here," she said desperately. "Just let me be here." His head snapped up and he flitted to her, grabbing her neck and her hair hard.

"I'm upset," Damon growled. "You _know _what happens what I'm upset." He looked into her eyes. "You have to leave."

"No," Andie objected. "You need to know that somebody cares about you." She paused. "I care about you, Damon."

The words sent him over the edge. Why? Why was everyone so willing to care about him? He was nothing. No one loved him, so why was everyone lying? He wasn't a good person. No one should care about him.

He didn't want to care about himself.

He extended his fangs and, in a moment, dug them into Andie's neck, earning her to cry out in pain. The blood in his mouth was sour, but he didn't care. He threw her against the floor, and those screams turned into sobs. The sight before him was so familiar, and he remembered it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_"I'm just a little confused," Will said from behind the bar. It was the middle of the day, but Damon still drained a shot glass full of bourbon. "You compelled this girl to pretend to be Katherine and now you're falling in love with…the actual girl?"_

_Damon scoffed. "No," he objected. "Of course not. I just…" He sighed. "There's something about her…" _

_Will shrugged. "So just compel her to be herself again. I don't understand why you compelled her to pretend to be Katherine in the first place. If you want her to become a vampire, you know she's just going to end up remembering what you did to her." _

_"But what if she's okay with it?" Damon asked, snapping his head up. "What if she understands that I just wanted to pretend for a little while longer? What if she knows that I love…her, not Katherine?" _

_Will raised his eyebrows. "Do you?" he asked. "Love, _her_, not Katherine?" _

_Damon just drained the shot beside him. "Yeah," he said eventually. "I don't know. Rachel and Katherine are just…two very different people. I just don't know which one I love more." _

_"Damon?" someone asked from behind him as he finished the sentence. Rachel – or, Katherine, at the time – stood at the door, an angered expression on her face. Damon quickly got up from the bar and she stared at him hard. "Who are you talking about?" _

_Will was quiet before he just shared a glance with Damon and left the bar so that Rachel and Damon could have their chance to talk. No one else was in it besides them. _

_"Katherine," Damon whispered. "I didn't—"_

_"Who is she, Damon?" Rachel demanded. If only she knew that she was questioning herself at the moment. _

_He sped up to her and just led her out of the room. "No one, okay?" _

_"Who is Rachel, Damon?" Rachel demanded. Damon sighed heavily and tried to get her to calm down so he could compel her, but she wouldn't calm down. "All this time—" she started, but Damon just extended his fangs and tore them into her flesh, which instantly made her stop fretting over that situation and focus on this one. She screamed loudly, and Damon pulled away, blood dripping down his chin. Rachel dropped to the floor, sobbing, and Damon looked at her carefully before he dropped to the floor along with her. _

_"I'm sorry," he whispered, grabbing her face. Tears stained her face, and Damon looked at her with sorrow. "Katherine, I'm so sorry." She didn't respond. "Don't worry about Rachel," he whispered. "I love you. I love you." His compulsion took effect, and Rachel nodded. _

_"I love you, too." _

* * *

Damon looked at the weeping Andie on the floor, and he dropped down beside her. "You…" he whispered. The blood was thick running down his chin. "Andie," he whispered and grabbed her shoulder. He grabbed her chin gently and turned her face to his. "Look at me." He stared straight into her puffy eyes. "Get out of here," he compelled, "before I _kill _you." There was a silence. "Just go. Go," he whispered. Andie said nothing and that's when he snapped. "Now!" He released her face and Andie backed away and grabbed her clothes, and Damon stared at the floor and watched as Andie left, and a second later, a doppelgänger showed up at his door.

"Damon…" Rachel whispered as she saw the blood running down his chin. It sent him over the edge, and he just slumped against himself. In a second, she dropped to the floor beside him and he stared at her. No one said anything, and she just reached forward and grabbed his hand, and he stared at it with wonder, and looked back up to see her again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She nodded and pulled him closer to her.

"Shh," she told him. "It's okay." Rachel pulled his head into her chest and everything was silent again.

* * *

**That took me like a week to complete. **

***Sigh***

**So, I'm having some troubles with iMovie because I'm trying to get my parents to get me Final Cut Pro, except it's like $300 and my dad's not flying for it right now. I'll hopefully get Final Cut before I upload the video but if I don't, excuse the poor quality. The next two trailers should be really good though. **

**You know iMovie doesn't have a "Sharpen" feature unless it's at the very end? And even then it turns the clip into shit. Ugh. I'm just so angry. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Pretty please :)**

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates!_**

**Love, **

**KatherineSalvatore1918**

**X**


	20. The Last Day

**Hey guys! Been FOREVER since I've updated, right? Well, it feels like forever, but wasn't it like Monday or something? Who knows. My days bleed into each other, it's a fact. **

**So, a few little things. First, I just have to say I SAW MAROON 5 ON TUESDAY! Okay, but I don't want to talk about it because I'm going to over-fangirl. Adam was wearing this white shirt and he was sweating and...oh, see, I need to stop. **

**Anyways, onto things that involve THIS story! So, I had the trailer ready like ages ago, but then I realized how crappy it was. Then I started to re-do them. And when I FINALLY got to a place where I kind of liked it, it turned out that the quality was just horrible. And then that caused me to look at new softwares besides _iMovie_, and that led me to the $300 software named Final Cut Pro. I thought, since my birthday is coming up, that I could get it, but in order for that to work, I'd have to wait 3 more weekends. And no one wants to wait 3 more weekends for this trailer to come out. Plus, I also have to make the Season 3 one before I upload The Birthday. And I plan on making an _I Can Learn to Love Again _trailer after I finish all three for this story. **

**Bottom line: I should be getting the software this weekend. My dad's friend has another licensing agreement for another software (the Adobe one), so my dad's going to bring it home tomorrow. If I like it, I'm going to keep it. But if not, I'm just going to buy Final Cut. So I can't upload both chapters The Sun Also Rises _and _As I Lay Dying this weekend before I finish the first trailer. And I also have a lot of learning to do. **

**If it can happen, I'll make it happen :) Promise. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return.**

* * *

**The Last Day**

For the longest time, Damon laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, reeling over the last few hours. Rachel was no longer in his bed, but he had heard her get up and leave earlier – he just couldn't find it in him to face her at the moment. His breakdown wasn't something he was proud of – and it was something he intended never to happen again.

_"Tonight is the full moon," _Damon heard Elijah say. _"We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." _

Immediately, Damon got up from his bed to get changed.

"Elena and Rachel said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" Stefan prompted. "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus?"

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting, but if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid," Elijah explained.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked, interrupting everyone. "We can kill him today. With Bonnie," he snapped.

"Damon," Stefan started.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without _dying_," Elena pointed out.

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon quipped.

"It's not an option, Damon," Rachel snapped at him, turning her head to face him. He just stared at her, his jaw squared.

"All right," Stefan intervened. "How do we break this curse?" he asked.

"Well, the ritual is pretty straightforward," Elijah began. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone," Stefan filled in.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah said and pulled out a box. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of your death," Elijah said, looking up at Elena. Stefan grabbed Elena's hand reassuringly and Rachel sighed.

"And that's where you come in," she filled in.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some five hundred years ago for Katerina," Elijah explained further, pulling out an antique bottle. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So, I'll be dead," Elena began.

"And then you won't," Elijah answered.

"That's your plan?" Damon propositioned. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looked at Elena. "You know, you wanna come back to life? What about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans," Elijah answered Damon's question. "A doppelgänger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work."

"Well, I'd take those odds over your _elixir,_" Damon retorted. He turned to Elena. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena said simply.

Damon looked at Stefan, who just shrugged lightly, as if he didn't care. He looked at Rachel, who just looked up at Elijah. "Do you know who Klaus is using for the vampire sacrifice?"

Elijah sighed. "Klaus is most likely going to use Katerina," Elijah said. "But if he doesn't…I don't know who he would choose. But Klaus likes to be poetic – he'll choose someone that he wants for a reason." He looked at Elena. "And if you make him angry, it will be someone you care about."

"We can't let that happen," Rachel told him. "If Klaus needs someone for the sacrifice ritual, he'll take me."

Elijah nodded. "I figured you'd say that," he admitted and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Which is why I acquired this spell. Bonnie will be able to preform it and bring you back."

Damon shook his head. "No," he objected, and looked pointedly at the vampire doppelgänger. "_You _don't need to get involved in this."

Rachel just sighed. "Damon, I'll be fine, and he might not even use me, so—"

"I said no," Damon told her firmly, and Rachel looked up from the floor to meet Damon's gaze. Without another word, he walked out of the room and left everyone again. Rachel sighed heavily before continuing.

"What about a werewolf?" Rachel continued.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years," Elijah told her. "If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is, by tonight, he will."

* * *

Damon stood outside the house, needing some fresh air to take the load off of his mind. He felt it as Stefan approached him, and Damon took a long, lingering sip of his bourbon.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan proposed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Damon countered. "I need all the help I can get."

Stefan sighed. "You know, you're not helping."

"Elijah's an Original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to _kill_. You gonna believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do, Damon?" Stefan snapped. "Elena and Rachel made their decisions. They're choosing to trust Elijah. I'm gonna put my faith in them."

"Why?" Damon groaned. "Elena's going to end up dead and God _knows _what's going to happen with Rachel."

"Elena put her faith in me," Stefan explained. "She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm gonna bet on somebody's instincts, it's hers."

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all," Damon growled.

Stefan was quiet. "Rachel chose to trust you, too."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts," Damon spat. He swallowed most of his bourbon before turning and draining the rest in the grass before walking back inside.

* * *

Rachel sighed heavily as she listened to the end part of Damon and Stefan's conversation, and she walked over to Elena and Elijah who were talking about the ritual.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this if I needed to," Rachel exhaled.

"Why are you?" Elijah proposed.

Rachel shrugged. "No one else needs to get hurt for this curse," she explained. "Elena's already going to have to die, there's going to be a werewolf involved." She sighed. "The least I can do is save one vampire from unreasonable slaughter."

"You know"—Elijah looked back and forth between the girls—"there is a possibility my solutions won't work. The spell I will have Bonnie preform on you, Rachel, has to be executed in a specific time frame. If she passes that time frame, you're gone forever." He looked at Elena. "And, Elena, there is a possibility this elixir won't work as well. I don't want to mislead either of you."

"I know the chance I'm taking," Elena said, and she looked at Rachel, who nodded.

"So do I."

Suddenly, before they could continue, there was a loud door slam.

_"Get out." _

_"Jenna? Jenna—"_

_"Get out!" _

Elena, Rachel, and Elijah moved towards the foyer, only to see Jenna holding a crossbow at Ric's body and Ric holding his hands up in surrender. "Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay?" Alaric reasoned. "It's me."

"Stay away from me," Jenna retorted.

"What's going on?" Elena said, confused.

"It's me, Elena, I swear it's me. He let me go. Klaus let me go," Alaric rushed out. Stefan and Damon appeared, Stefan beside Elena and Damon on the other side of the foyer.

"Prove it," Damon offered.

Alaric sighed. "Okay. Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to—"

"Okay!" Jenna exclaimed. "It's him." She lowered the crossbow.

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message," Alaric said. "Sacrifice happens tonight."

Everyone looked at each other, and it was nothing they hadn't heard before, but now confirmation was here.

The sacrifice would happen tonight, and there was no getting around it.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan questioned.

"No," Alaric told them. "It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion," Stefan explained. "Damon snuck her some vervain but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"I saw him go upstairs," Jenna informed her. Rachel sighed and got up from her seat, and everyone watched as she left the room. When she got upstairs, she turned a corner and walked up to Damon's room, to find him staring out the window. She sighed.

"You disappeared," she informed him.

"I don't want to hear anymore," he muttered.

"I need you to understand why we're doing this," Rachel pleaded and walked into the room.

"Why?" Damon snapped and turned around. "Clearly doesn't matter what I think!"

"I'll be fine, Damon," she promised. "We'll _both _be fine. If – and _only _if – I am put in the position to sacrifice myself as the vampire sacrifice, Elijah has that spell that will bring me back. And Elena will drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and then all of this will finally be over." She crossed her arms and leaned against a bedpost on Damon's bed.

"If it works," Damon corrected her.

"It will work."

"You _think _it will work!" he exclaimed. "You _want _it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There _has _to be another way."

"There isn't."

"You're gonna _die _if he uses you in that ritual, Rachel. Not die and become a vampire, _die-_die. For real this time."

"But then I'll come back to life," she replied. "As a vampire."

"That is _not _a risk I'm willing to take," Damon countered.

"But I am," Rachel said desperately, and clasped Damon's hand in hers as he moved closer to her. He was quiet for a moment, and he looked down at their interlocked hands with a silence. She looked at him and just shook her head. "It's _my _life, Damon," she told him. "My choice this time." She enclosed her hands around his and felt the warm flow through the both of them.

"I can't lose you," Damon whispered. She took a second to process it, but then she nodded with a small smile.

"You won't," she assured him. With a sigh, she released his hands and tried to walk out. But instead, Damon gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back. Rachel looked down at his grip and mumbled, "Damon, what are you doing?"

He just looked up at her and she caught his gaze. She could see the pain in his eyes for a split second.

"No one's dying," he told her firmly. "Not you. Not Elena." He heard Elena ascend the stairs and slowly had an idea.

"We won't," Rachel assured him. "Damon, that hurts. Can you please let me go?" she asked through her teeth.

"There is another way," he countered as Elena stopped at the doorway of Damon's room and watched them for a moment, waiting for the right time to interrupt. In a flash, he moved over to Elena and let his teeth tear into his flesh. Rachel shook her head in confusion for a moment before she realized what he was going to do. As soon as Damon pressed his wrist to Elena's mouth – while Elena began to fight, Rachel raced to him quickly.

"Damon, stop!" she ordered. "No! Damon—" He knocked her down to the other side of the room with his strength and secured Elena's head in his hands, forcing the blood down her throat against Elena's struggles. .

Damon kept feeding Elena the blood until Stefan decided to interrupt. He pushed Damon off of his girlfriend and Damon landed to the floor. Elena collapsed on the ground and Rachel quickly recovered from Damon's harsh blow.

"What did you do?" Stefan growled. "Huh? What did you do?"

"I saved her life," Damon told his brother. "You two are so bent on dying. At leas this way, I'll know you'll come back." He snapped his head towards Rachel. "And you're not sacrificing yourself. Not on my watch," Damon growled.

"You don't get that choice!" Rachel shouted at him. "Elena's going to become a _vampire, _now, do you understand that? You took away that choice from me and now you're taking it from her!"

"It's better than nothing else!" Damon hissed.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan snapped, moving towards his brother and shoving Rachel off to the side. Elena gasped, trying to cough up the blood Damon fed from her. He turned his attention towards her.

"Go ahead," Damon propositioned. "Wish me an eternity of misery. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Stefan lunged at Damon, and Damon was knocked back against furniture. He quickly grabbed a wooden weapon and used his speed against his brother, and pinned Stefan to the wall. Rachel, in return, lunged at Damon, and pushed him off of Stefan. She kept herself as barrier and Damon just breathed to his brother, "I did this for _you_!" he snapped. "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself."

Suddenly, Rachel was pushed out of the way, next to Elena, and the brothers began fighting again. Stefan pushed Damon repeatedly until Damon grabbed the wooden weapon he had before and plunged it into Stefan's abdomen.

"Damon!" Rachel snapped and Damon slumped over. "Go! Get out of here," she growled. Damon said nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" Alaric asked as he and Jenna entered the room.

"Get him out of here!" Elena shrieked.

"Oh my God," Jenna whispered as she saw Rachel and Elena comfort the groaning Stefan. Damon just watched.

Alaric walked over to Damon and reached out to pull him up, but Damon jerked at Alaric and Alaric bounced back, holding his hands up. Damon just realized what he had done and glared, getting up form the floor. Damon stumbled out of the room.

"Okay, Jenna, downstairs in the basement are some blood bags," Rachel instructed. "Go get them now, please."

Jenna, still stricken, nodded and walked out after Damon, but ran ahead of him. Damon walked down the stairs in a daze, trying to relay what he had just done. He walked into the study, where Elijah was closing the elixir in its case.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding Elena vampire blood rendered it useless." Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon roughly. "Tell Elena and Rachel I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

"Don't you _dare _mention bringing Rachel into this one more time," Damon growled to the Original. "She is _not _sacrificing herself for that vampire role."

"I don't think you have a choice anymore, Damon," Elijah countered. "What you did up there – feeding Elena vampire blood – probably brought back the horrible memories Rachel had of you when you turned her." He paused. "Your problem, Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually _know _anything. Right when she was close to forgiving you, you took that away. Now she will never forgive you." Elijah inhaled. "And 'never' for a vampire, it's a very long time."

Elijah turned and left.

* * *

"We're going out," Stefan said a while later. Rachel was in the study, pouring herself a glass of bourbon. Damon had left the house, and quite frankly, she couldn't care less where he went or where he was going. She didn't want to care for him anymore. What he did today pushed her over the edge.

"Where?" Rachel asked without looking at Stefan and Elena and bringing the bourbon glass to her lips to drink.

"Just call me if you need me, okay?" Stefan said softly. "Rach?"

"Yeah," she said, hanging her head and putting the empty glass of bourbon on the table with a small slam. "Got it."

"Rachel," Elena said after a moment. "Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel sighed.

"Just go," she told them and looked up, trying to plaster her best fake smile on her face. "I'll be fine. I have things to attend to, anyway."

It took a second, but Elena finally nodded. "Okay," she agreed and turned to Stefan. "Please, though. Call us if you need us. We won't be far."

Rachel just nodded and watched as they left the room, leaving her the only vampire left in the house. She poured another glass of bourbon and inhaled while sipping it again, and turning around. She walked up with a sigh to continue around the house to the staircase, but when she got to the foyer, she heard a tapping noise. With an odd look, she swiped her head to the side and looked at the door. She could sense no one. But how long had it been since she had a blood bag?

It didn't matter. Her curiosity drove her to the door, where she opened it and heard the same tapping noise. She stepped out of the house and looked around, but then the noise stopped, and the door slammed, and she whipped around.

There was a body blocking her way. A man with piercing green eyes and a smug smile on his face looked down at her and Rachel stared up at him in wonder.

"Morning, love," the man greeted.

"Who—" When the man gave her a look, she slowly realized, and stiffened. "Klaus," she said at last."

"Very good," he complimented.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel growled.

Klaus sighed. "Your proximity with the Salvatore boy is starting to annoy me," he admitted with a smile. "Consider me jealous."

She crossed her arms. "I have a strong feeling that you wouldn't be feeling that way if you just compelled me to remember," Rachel countered.

He nodded. "Fair enough." Klaus leaned forward, and she took in a sharp breath. Was he going to compel her now? Then Bonnie would attempt to kill him and everything would be ruined. Why was this happening?

But instead of looking into her eyes, he put his hands around her face gently.

And then he snapped her neck, and everything went black.

* * *

An exasperated Damon walked into the Grill, where he sat down at the bar and prepared to wallow in self-pity for the rest of the evening while Rachel and Elena got themselves killed and he would have to go on for the rest of his life wondering what could've been if he hadn't been so stupid. A second after he sat down and the bartender gave him a drink, Alaric followed in next to him and sat down in the chair beside Damon.

"I'll have the same," Alaric told the bartender and looked at Damon, and waited for Damon to say something.

"I screwed up," Damon said eventually, not even looking at the human beside him.

"Yeah," Alaric agreed. "Yeah, you did."

"Yeah," Damon mumbled, and there was suddenly a new voice that rang in their ears. Someone British.

"Gentleman." Damon's head snapped up and he looked over at Alaric, who was looking on the other side of Damon. "Why so glum?"

Damon scoffed. "Klaus, I presume," he said after looking at the man beside him.

"In the flesh," Klaus presented with a smile. "Thanks for the loner, mate," he directed towards Alaric. Damon got up from his seat.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon prompted bluntly.

"I'm told your brother fancies my human doppelgänger." Klaus paused to smile. "And I'm also told you fancy my vampire doppelgänger as well." Damon just shot Klaus a smile. "Just thought I'd remind you not to try anything you'll regret."

Damon laughed and kept himself from saying something overly snarky. "Thanks for the advice," he said at last. He paused. "I don't suppose I could talk you into…a _postponement _by any chance?"

Klaus laughed this time. "You're kidding." Damon said nothing, and Klaus's eyes moved to Alaric. "He's kidding, right?"

"No," Alaric told him. "Not really."

"I mean, come on. What's _one month _in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon challenged.

Klaus wasn't buying it. "Let me be clear," he started. "I have my vampire, I have my werewolf …I have everything I need." Klaus paused. "The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to _live _to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

With that, Klaus turned and walked away. Damon sighed and sat back down. "That was fun," he whispered.

"You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked.

Damon inhaled. "You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation they might…get over the fact that I tried to turn Elena into a vampire just like I turned Rachel into one back in the seventies?"

"I think it won't matter," Alaric admitted. "Because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would've bought her one month until the next full moon," Damon reasoned.

"And you'll still bed dead."

There was a silence. "You gonna help me or what?" Damon asked his friend. Alaric was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Alaric opened the door to his apartment, only to see Katherine – and Katherine alone – peering around the corner to see him. She sighed and he crossed his arms.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back," Katherine quipped.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in," Alaric admitted. Katherine raised her eyebrows and Alaric turned to Damon out in the hallway. "Damon? Would you like to, uh, come in?"

Damon smiled and brushed past Alaric, straight into his apartment with an extra step. Katherine moved to Damon with her vampire speed.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" she demanded.

Damon pinned Katherine up against a pillar in the apartment and looked at her hard. "I gave you vervain, and I'm here to collect." He sighed. "I got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this." Damon paused. "Get back to the house. Keep Elena and Rachel from handing themselves over."

Katherine shoved Damon off of her as Alaric left the premises.

"Get blamed for what?" she asked.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf," Damon ordered.

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual," Damon replied.

"No," Katherine objected. "You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you _ever _met."

"I just need to delay this thing," Damon told her.

"No," she said simply. "No way." Katherine held up her hands and brushed past him.

"You should like this. It's gonna buy another month of your pathetic life."

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing," Katherine returned.

"What?" Damon breathed. "Are you saying that he's been planning on sacrificing Rachel this whole time?" he demanded.

"No." Katherine rolled her eyes. "He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, your little girlfriend and I are in the clear."

"And where did he get _that _idea from?" Damon sauntered forward, angry.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

Damon hesitated for a moment and sighed inwardly. "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon asked.

"What?" Katherine snapped.

"Imagine how much fun that'll be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, _forever_."

Katherine glared at Damon and breathed short, angry breaths, before she eventually answered his question. "The tomb," Katherine said eventually. "He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you," Damon said as he walked out.

* * *

Klaus entered Alaric's apartment, carrying the limp Rachel in his arms. Katherine turned around and watched as Klaus walked over to the bedroom and set Rachel down on the bed before walking back out to the main living area.

"What is she doing here?" Katherine snarled.

"Relax, Katerina," Klaus demanded. "She won't be waking up for a while. I had Greta put a spell on her. She hopefully won't wake in time for the sacrifice." He paused. "And I expect you not to pick a fight with her."

Katherine sneered, "No promises."

Slowly, Klaus straightened and turned around, sensing something odd. "Katerina," he started, "What have you been doing?"

"Making coffee," Katherine told him simply. "You want some?"

Suddenly, Klaus moved over to her and gripped her throat, and Katherine gasped loudly. Klaus looked into her eyes and said slowly, "Tell me what you've been doing," he compelled.

"Making coffee," Katherine choked out. Klaus looked into her eyes for a moment, verifying the compulsion, before he let her go. She panted and turned away cautiously, thinking it was over, but it wasn't.

"Wait," Klaus said, and Katherine turned back around to see him. "Take off your bracelet," he instructed. Katherine did as told and Klaus accepted the bracelet from her.

"Now," Klaus started. "I want you to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight," he ordered.

"But I'll burn."

"You don't have a choice."

Under the fake compulsion, Katherine turned around and walked over to the window, where the sun streamed in brightly. She felt it as soon as she hit the light, and her screams became louder by the second. Katherine's skin turned beat red, but she didn't dare move. Klaus couldn't know she was off of vervain.

A moment later, he told her, "That's enough." Katherine cowered in the nearest, darkest corner, and Klaus shrugged. "Hmm," he started. "I guess I was wrong." Katherine rocked back and forth. "All right, then. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Damon looked around the woods cautiously for signs of other people around the tomb area. He sensed no one, but then again, he could be wrong. And, as it turned out, he was exactly right.

"Which one are you trying to save?" Maddox sauntered out from behind his hiding spot. "The blonde or the wolf?" Damon said nothing. "Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking," Damon admitted.

In the next second, he had tackled Maddox to the ground, choking the witch. But Damon knew it was only a matter of time until Maddox decided to do the witchy juju thing on him, and that was exactly what happened. Damon was thrown off of Maddox and against the wall made of stone outside of the tomb, and Maddox gave Damon that brain aneurism over and over again. Damon yelled out in pain and tried to push through it, but it was useless.

He heard a gunshot, and the pain was instantly gone. Matt was standing behind Maddox, but Damon didn't have time to think about that. He saw Maddox drop to his knees, and Damon took the opportunity to snap the witch's neck. Maddox dropped to the ground, face first, lifeless.

Damon stared at Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Caroline?" Matt demanded.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero."

Matt loaded his gun. "Where is she?" he ordered. "What did he do to her?"

Damon held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just here to rescue her, okay?" He moved towards Matt, and in a flash, he grabbed the gun and used the butt to whack Matt in the face. The human dropped to the ground with a grunt and Damon unloaded the gun.

"You're lucky I already screwed up once today," Damon warned the blonde haired, blue-eyed human, "or you'd be dead."

Damon moved to set the gun down, but the bullets that were on the forest floor caught his attention. He leaned down and picked up the set of wooden bullets, slightly confused, slightly annoyed, and mostly angry.

But he didn't have time for it. He enclosed the bullets in his hand and moved inside of the tomb to save Caroline from being sacrificed. Eventually, he found Caroline, and she was also with Tyler – like Katherine had said.

"Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets," Damon informed her and bent down to help with the chains that bound Caroline to the wall. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Matt?" Caroline questioned, confused.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.

Damon pulled the chains from the wall. "No, I—" Caroline started, but instead Damon hushed her.

"Shh," he demanded. "Tomorrow's problem. Why don't we just get you out of here?" He yanked her up and pulled her towards the exit, but Caroline fought.

"Wait, Damon," she told him. "No. I'm not leaving without him." Caroline looked pointedly at Tyler, and Damon turned his head to see the werewolf. Damon sighed.

"It's getting dark soon," Damon warned him. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar," Tyler told him. "I can lock myself up."

"I'll help," Caroline offered. Damon walked up to Tyler and bent down.

"Don't make me regret this."

Damon pulled the chains off of the walls, freeing Tyler. As soon as they got out of the tomb, it was already dark outside. The bright, luminous, full moon glowed above them, symbolizing the impending doom.

Matt groaned from the ground.

"Hey, Matt. Hey," Caroline breathed and ran to the human as they exited the tomb. She looked back at Damon. "Did you hit him?"

"Did you already forget the part about the gun with the wooden bullets?" Damon asked her sourly.

Caroline didn't respond, and Tyler grunted from behind Damon. Caroline looked back at Tyler. "Tyler?" she asked and pulled Matt up from the floor. Tyler looked up at the full moon.

"It's starting," he warned them.

"Ugh," Damon groaned. "Grab boy wonder. Let's go," he said, brushing past everyone.

"Come on," Caroline urged Matt, and everyone followed Damon.

"What happened?" Matt demanded, looking at the groaning Tyler. "Is he okay?"

"He better not wolf out on us," Damon said, directing the question towards Tyler. While they were quick jogging to the Lockwood cellar, Damon's phone rang. He answered it with a sour tone.

"Bad time, little bro," Damon warned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan growled on the other line.

"Saving the day," Damon answered. "Figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena and Rachel to stay put."

Stefan answered quickly. "Damon, Rachel's not here. She's not with you?"

"No," Damon said slowly. "She's not…She's not at the house?"

"No."

"What the hell?" Damon breathed out. "What about Elena?" he asked.

"She's gone," Stefan informed him. "Klaus came. He took her."

Damon groaned to himself and tried to bite back all the curse words that he wanted to let flow through his lips. Instead, he just said, "I'll take care of it" and hung up on his brother. When he came back to reality, Tyler had stopped moving, and was now screaming in withering pain on his knees. Caroline and Damon shared a glance.

"I don't know if I can hold it off," Tyler panted. "Get out of here."

"Tyler, it'll be okay," Caroline assured him.

"Go!"

"We've got time," she continued. "We're almost there, just—"

"It's happening faster," Tyler told her through gritted teeth. He let out another scream.

"Tyler, it's okay."

But it wasn't okay. Tyler's eyes turned amber, signifying his transformation, and he tackled Damon out of no fault of his own. Damon and Tyler fought roughly, Damon trying hard to keep the werewolf at arm's length – especially when Tyler tried to bite him repeatedly. Eventually, Damon kicked him off of his body, and Tyler landed on the forest floor with a grunt.

"Damon?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Get out of here!" Tyler demanded.

"Get to the Lockwood Cellar," Damon instructed the blonde vampire and the human. "If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't, use these." He held out the wooden bullets and Matt took them. "It might buy you a couple of seconds." He paused "Go!" Damon told them and Caroline and Matt eventually left. Damon watched as Tyler arched his back and he heard a cracking noise, and Damon took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

"Where's Maddox?" Klaus demanded as he entered the apartment. "He should be back by now."

"I don't know," Katherine sighed. Klaus pulled out his phone and clipped it into an attachment on his computer, and he opened the laptop. "What are you doing?" Klaus didn't respond. "Where's Elena?" Katherine sighed.

"I sent her off with Greta," Klaus informed her. He watched as someone on the screen shouted. "It's almost time."

Suddenly, the door was busted wide open, and Klaus didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

Damon ignored it. "I've come to tell you to postpone the ritual," Damon said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch," Damon said smugly.

Klaus abruptly got up from his seat and turned to look at Damon. "Excuse me?" Klaus demanded.

"And you can kill me for it," Damon continued. "I don't care. It was all _me_."

Klaus said nothing for a while, but eventually he spoke. "Katerina, give us a moment," he instructed the doppelgänger present in the room, and Damon turned to look at Katherine. Katherine stiffened and walked away, leaving the two boys to themselves.

Klaus stepped closer to Damon. "I've heard about you," Klaus said carefully. "The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with my girl." He said it as if it were almost sad. Damon didn't dare respond – but he knew the truth. Klaus smiled and turned away from Damon. "I knew one of you Salvatores would try to stop me. It was just a fifty-fifty guess on who."

Klaus walked over to his laptop and pressed the "play" button, and on the screen, a girl began to scream. But Klaus, as sadistic as he was, smiled lightly. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs." The girl's screaming continued, even as Klaus disconnected the phone that was hooked onto the computer. "Need a closer look?" Klaus tossed Damon the phone and Damon caught it gracefully. He brought it up to his view to see Jules screaming loudly, her head inclined towards the sky.

"Jules," Damon breathed.

Klaus sauntered forward. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse"—he circled Damon until he got to Damon's other side and leaned in slowly—"you learn a thing or two." Klaus circled until he came face-to-face with Damon again. "First rule: always have a backup. Backup werewolf, backup witch…."

"Backup vampire," Damon filled in.

"I've got that covered, too," Klaus told Damon, and moved forward, where Damon's vision became dark.

* * *

Katherine tilted the blood bag to Damon's lips again and tried to wake him up once more. "Hey," Katherine whispered. "Damon." She slapped his face. "Hey! Damon!"

Finally, he woke up. With a groan, Damon spoke. "What the hell happened?"

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. He would've known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it," Katherine told him desperately.

Damon groaned. "Ugh. Do what?"

"Klaus," Katherine breathed. "He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire."

Damon looked at Katherine, confused. "Who did you call?" Damon asked. Katherine didn't answer at first, but Damon gripped her arm tight. "_Who did you call, Katherine_?" Damon snarled.

"Jenna," Katherine breathed out finally, and Damon just stared at her.

"He should've used me," Damon breathed and stumbled up from the ground. "Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked.

"He couldn't," Katherine explained. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead."

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"What does it mean?" Katherine gripped Damon's arm and pulled it towards her. "What is this, Damon?" she asked. Damon looked down at the wound on his arm and felt his whole world still.

"It's a werewolf bite."

* * *

**Too tired to even come up with a bottom Author's Note right now. Just hoped you enjoyed it :) The next chapter will be up soon and I'm going to try and get the trailer out ASAP as soon as I get this software this weekend. **

**:) Review please! It means everything. **

**_Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. _**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	21. The Sun Also Rises

**Okay, I know, I'm such a bad person. I haven't updated in like three weeks. But this past weekend was my birthday weekend and I literally had ****_no _****time to update. But, regardless, I sincerely apologize, and I should get a chapter of ICLTLA up this week, and if I don't, I apologize again because I'm going to Mystic Falls this weekend and I will PROBABLY not be able to update. If I am able to, that'd be awesome, and I'll make sure to update ICLTLA. Promise. **

**I've just had this chapter on my computer FOREVER and I realized I really needed to finish it. Plus, it's been on my mind a lot lately. **

**Anyways...I'm not going to bore you with a really long rant. Enjoy the chapter though :) **

**Oh, and please make sure to check out the A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return**

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

Damon and Katherine stared at the pulsing wound in Damon's arm. "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like?" Katherine asked.

"Yep," Damon said, his voice low.

"It's not that bad," Katherine tried.

"It will be."

Damon got up from his chair and roughly pulled down his shirt, covering the fatal would. "So that's it?" Katherine asked. "You're just gonna die?"

"Well, that depends," Damon admitted. "You know anything about a cure?" he asked sourly. But this was one area where Katherine was not well educated on. She shook her head slowly. "Me neither," Damon said to her and walked over to a table to grab his jacket.

"A hundred and forty five years and no last goodbye?" Katherine questioned, slightly quiet.

Damon groaned. "You don't get a goodbye," he responded.

Katherine flitted in front of him and stopped the dying vampire from leaving. "Don't," she told him. "Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

Damon tried to move around Katherine, but instead, Katherine stopped him again. "Klaus _made _me call Jenna to lure her out," Katherine explained. "There was nothing I could do – I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I gave you the vervain!" Damon snapped. "So you _had _a choice."

"It was her or me," Katherine said simply. "I chose her."

"I helped you," Damon replied. "You owed me. Now, when Klaus dies, you're gonna walk out of here without a scratch and Elena and Rachel are going to _die_."

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "What does this have to do with Rachel?"

Damon groaned. "You _really _think Rachel is going to let Jenna die in the place of the vampire sacrifice? No. Knowing her, she's going to sacrifice herself, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go find her and stop that from happening." He shook his head at her. "Somehow, you're the only one that wins, Katherine." Damon paused. "How'd that happen?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I didn't let love get in the way," Katherine responded. For a moment, she thought about telling Damon about Rachel being in the other room, but she decided against it. Maybe this was the one thing she could do for Damon – keep Rachel safe until the sacrifice was over.

Damon just glared at her. "Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine," he quipped and walked around her to leave.

She inhaled. "What are you gonna do?" she proposed.

"I'm gonna offer myself as a replacement to Klaus before _Rachel _can get to him," Damon told her with an edge.

"He won't take you!" Katherine said. "He saw your bite. He said that your blood is impure." He just stared at her. "I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Watch me," Damon snapped at her and left the apartment, not bothering with a goodbye. Katherine just exhaled deeply and tried to remain calm. She hadn't meant to upset Damon – especially now that she knows he's just as good as dead. The thought dawned on her – Damon dying. She never thought it would happen. Maybe he wasn't the brother she had wanted, but she did love both Damon and Stefan – in a way. Telling Damon she didn't love him was just a part of her little game that she always played.

And now Damon was going to die with that memory in his brain.

What could she say? She never let love get in the way.

Katherine turned around to grab something to drink and pass the time away, but as soon as she turned, she saw a reflection of herself. Only, it wasn't her. It was Rachel.

Katherine glared at the doppelgänger. "You aren't supposed to be awake," she said. "The 'Sleeping Beauty' spell Klaus put on you and all that?"

"Yeah, well, I am," Rachel said, rubbing her head. "What happened? I heard Damon."

"Sorry, Rach. Just missed him." Katherine brushed past Rachel to the kitchen. Rachel spun around.

"You know, you could be a little more helpful. I've been unconscious for the last five to seven hours," she snapped.

Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed. "There's nothing to tell. Klaus is going ahead with the ritual, Damon screwed it up so now Jenna's the vampire being used, and—"

Rachel stopped Katherine from continuing. "_Excuse me_?" Rachel asked, confused. "Jenna? Being used as the vampire sacrifice? She's not a vampire."

Katherine gave a sad smile. "She is now," she informed.

Rachel shook her head. "No," Rachel refused. "I'm leaving. I have to fix this."

Katherine flashed over to Rachel and gripped her arm. "No," Katherine said sternly. "You offer yourself, you die. Plain and simple. No one wants that to happen. Not even me."

"Oh, shut up, Katherine," Rachel snarled. "You've wanted me dead since Day One. I still don't know why you helped me in Moscow." She shook her head. "I'm better off dead. We all know that. So let me do what I need to do."

"Don't," Katherine warned. "You'll lose everything. You'll lose Damon."

"Damon doesn't mean anything to me," Rachel snapped. "You know that. I know that. Let's all just _stop _pretending." Rachel jerked her arm away from Katherine. "Goodbye, Katherine."

Katherine whipped around as Rachel began to walk out. "Is it so _hard _for your tiny little brain to comprehend that Damon cares about you?" Katherine spat. Rachel turned around, annoyed. "But yet, here you are, offering yourself for a sacrifice that you _know _Klaus won't let you do, but you're going to do it anyway. You're going to try and be the _hero_." Katherine shook her head. "You and I both know that I was right all along. Watching out for yourself is better than looking after other people."

"That's where you're wrong," Rachel responded. "And I learned that a long time ago." She hesitated for a moment before opening the doorknob and leaving without another word. Katherine tried once more, but before she got her first word out, Rachel was gone. Katherine just sighed and ran a hand through her hair before slapping it down to her side and walking back over to the kitchen.

* * *

"Damon," Stefan said roughly into the phone and walked away from the two other people he was with. Elijah, Alaric, and him were all at the witch house, getting ready for the rest of the night's events.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say," Damon warned, his voice quiet.

"Cut to the chase," Stefan ordered. "Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening," Damon told his brother. "I tried to stop it, but it got"—Damon held the bourbon glass in his hand up to his mouth—"complicated," he exhaled.

"We're sticking with the original plan," Stefan informed. "We're meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Jenna, Stefan," Damon said immediately, and Stefan went quiet.

"What?"

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house," Damon explained. Stefan whipped his head around and looked at Alaric and Elijah with a concerned expression on his face.

"What is it?" Alaric pressured. "What's wrong?"

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual," Damon finished.

"Oh my God," Stefan breathed.

"I know," Damon agreed over the line. "Stefan, is Rachel with you?"

"No," Stefan responded. "You haven't found her yet?"

Damon shook his head, even though Stefan couldn't see it. "No," he replied. "I haven't. But I'll keep trying. She's bound to show up somewhere."

"Okay," Stefan said, and hung up the phone. Damon drained the contents in his glass and slipped the phone into his pocket, but that's when he heard constant knocking on the front door. At first, he thought about ignoring it. But when the knocking incessantly continued, he made his way from the study to the hallway to answer the door. When he got to the foyer, he felt himself go dizzy, and he tripped over his own feet. Damon opened his eyes wide to adjust to the spinning picture in his head, and he looked down at his arm. Damon pulled back the fabric of his shirt to see the spreading infection consuming him. The knocking continued.

"Wow," Damon whispered to himself and walked up to the door in a swift motion. He opened it to see John. "Great," he quipped when he saw John's face. "I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." Damon smirked.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I came to see her," John responded and walked into the home without permission.

'Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John," Damon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has her," Damon said simply. "Sacrifice goes down tonight."

"How did that happen?" John gasped. "You were supposed to keep her _safe_. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan, to keep her safe?"

"She is safe." Damon shrugged. "I fed her my blood."

"You _what_?" John shrieked.

Damon continued. "When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life." Damon paused. "Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." Damon moved to walk into the living room, but John grabbed his arm, causing an involuntary reaction from the sick vampire. Damon swung Elena's father against the wall and John hit it with a bang.

"You do _not _want to mess with me right now," Damon warned.

"You ruined her _life_," John accused. "You know that, right?"

"I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it! I've done it all before, over and over again, and you know what? I have no regrets. None whatsoever."

"Oh, right," John admitted, nodding his head. "Rachel. I wonder what she must think about all of that."

Damon shrugged. "It actually gets worse."

John frowned. "How could it _possibly _get any worse?" he proposed.

* * *

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked in a high-pitched voice after Stefan and Elijah explained the predicament they were in.

"A punishment for meddling," Elijah explained.

"Klaus was gonna use Tyler and Caroline, but Damon rescued them," Stefan explained further.

"Then we need to go," Bonnie urged. "Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

"Bonnie, if you use that much power, you'll be dead," Stefan reasoned. "We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die," Bonnie croaked.

"We all agree with you," Elijah responded. "Rachel was _our _backup sacrifice, but—"

"No." Stefan shook his head. "Damon and I weren't going to let her go through with that, you all know it. Besides, no one knows where she is. So we'll offer him someone he'll want more." Bonnie and Elijah said nothing. "Me," Stefan said eventually.

"No," someone breathed. Everyone turned to see a doppelgänger emerge from the bushes. Rachel shook her head at the Salvatore. "You're not sacrificing yourself. We're sticking to the original plan – me."

It wasn't long before Rachel and Stefan began to argue over the subject, and about halfway into their argument, Elijah interrupted them.

"We don't have _time _for this," he snarled and turned to Rachel. "Yes, Rachel, you were our original plan. But I did not want to have to go through with it. I hoped it would never come to this, because the odds are not in our favor – Klaus will not sacrifice you unless he is driven over the edge…or, so I perceive. Nevertheless, your offering will only make him want to use Jenna even more." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Elijah did not say anything. "Stefan will be used as the sacrifice," Elijah said finally. Rachel squared her jaw and looked at Stefan angrily. Stefan showed no emotion – it wasn't like he was happy about it, either.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Of course they did. Why am I not surprised?" Damon mumbled to himself as Alaric told him what Rachel and Stefan went off to do.

"They weren't going to let Jenna die," Alaric explained.

Damon shook his head. "We have a witch. She kills Klaus. _No one has to die,_" he said, frustrated.

"Except for Bonnie," Alaric told Damon slowly.

"God, Stefan,_ damn it_!" He threw his fist and it landed inside the nearest wall, creating a large, rotten hole. He was supposed to stop her before she did this. He knew how this would pan out. Rachel wouldn't let Stefan sacrifice himself. Knowing her, she would sacrifice herself to Klaus before Stefan even got a _word _out of his mouth. And Klaus would take her and she would never be seen again. She would die, Stefan would be with Elena as a vampire, and he would be all alone for _eternity, _living with the guilt of making Rachel upset just hours before her death.

Damon groaned and wobbled back into a state of stability. Alaric looked at him weirdly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alaric questioned.

"I'm fine," Damon growled under his breath. He shook his head. Damon asked lowly. Alaric nodded. "Yeah, well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes," he said in a rough tone before he walked off in another direction, leaving Alaric to stare after him and ponder the sanity of his best friend.

There was something wrong.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals," Bonnie said to Damon after he came downstairs.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick, dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child's," John told Damon.

A grumpy Damon snapped, "Skip to the 'save Elena' part," he growled.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life," John explained.

"We already know Elena's gonna come back to life, but she'll be a vampire," Jeremy argued.

"Not if her soul remains intact," John retorted.

"Her soul?" Damon snarled. "Really? You're gonna put your faith into some 'act of God' mumbo jumbo?" he challenged.

Bonnie just raised her eyebrows in agreement.

John sauntered forward. "I _refuse _to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against," he warned the Salvatore. Damon looked up at John. "You can call that God or Mystical Energy, or whatever you want, but yes. I'm putting my faith in it." With nothing else, John walked away from Damon.

* * *

"Well, well," Klaus muttered to himself while looking at Jenna and Elena in the flaming spelled circles in front of him. "Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened, hasn't she?" Klaus turned to see Rachel standing on the hill that led to the quarry, but she wasn't alone. Klaus spread a smile on his face. "Oh, and she brought another prince with her. I don't remember you two being on the guest list," he quipped. Elena and Jenna looked up to see the two vampires faced against Klaus.

"I want to talk," Rachel told Klaus. "You owe me that."

"Now, I don't owe you anything, love," Klaus pointed out. "But very well, then," he said normally and flashed up to the hill to meet Stefan and Rachel. "What can I do for you, Miss Cameron? Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus proposed with a wide smirk.

As Stefan opened his mouth to speak, Rachel interrupted him. "You don't need to kill Jenna," Rachel said to the Original. "I'll take her place."

Klaus gave a small chuckle and hung his head for a moment before looking back up at her with incredulous eyes. "_That's _not happening," he said simply. "Not in my lifetime."

"That's not what we're offering—" Stefan started.

"Yes," Rachel cut him off, not taking her eyes off of Klaus. "It is. Me for Jenna."

"I don't think you heard me, love," Klaus said, dropping his smile and stepping closer. "You're _not _sacrificing yourself in this ritual."

"Why?" Rachel laughed bitterly. "Because you love me?" Everything was still for a moment before Klaus responded by walking away and talking to the air.

"You know," he started. "I rather appreciate the symmetry of three _different _faces. Having another doppelgänger would just make the whole ritual….well, lopsided, I guess. One of the reasons Katherine pitched to me when I was deciding who to use in place of sweet Caroline."

"Stop playing games," Rachel snapped. Klaus bit back a smirk. "You'll get what you want. What you've _always _wanted. Me out of your life forever and you becoming a hybrid."

"Always the hero," Klaus whispered, tilting his head. He sighed. "Very well, then. Come on." He gestured to the walkway that led down to the ritual site. As he started down it, Stefan stopped Rachel from following.

Stefan grasped Rachel's arm. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

She just stared at him. "I'm doing what we planned," Rachel informed him. "This was our plan from the beginning and this will be our plan until the end. You have no say in this anymore, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head and pulled her back as she tried to walk away after Klaus. "Do you know what my brother will do to me if he realizes that I let you get sacrificed on an altar of fire?" Stefan asked angrily. "He would _kill _me."

"No, he won't," Rachel retorted. "Besides, I really don't care what Damon thinks about this situation anymore." It was partially a lie, but partially the truth. Rachel sucked in a deep breath and sped down to where Klaus was.

"You know, it's funny," Klaus said as he watched Stefan and Rachel emerge from the trail lit with fire. "All this talk about preserving family and here's Rachel, granting your wish." He paused. "Because, you _do _know she is _not _family, despite popular belief in this town," Klaus sighed.

"Don't say that," Elena demanded. "She is family. We're _all _family, Klaus," Elena hissed through her teeth. She looked at Rachel. "Rachel, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, Elena," Rachel snapped. "I do."

"Well?" Klaus asked, gesturing towards Jenna and Rachel. "Who's it going to be, Elena?"

"No," Elena said, holding back tears.

Klaus shrugged. "Oh, don't worry," he said darkly. "There's actually no choice."

In a flash, he whipped behind Rachel and put his hands under her neck, twisting it to the side with a large _snap _sound. As he let go of her head, she fell to the ground, her arm extended out on the dirt ground and her body lifeless, for now at least.

Stefan tried to race over to the doppelgänger as Elena shouted out Rachel's name – which was all she could really do from where she stood – but in return, Klaus dug a wooden stake into his back, causing the vegetarian vampire to grunt out in pain. Intending on delaying the Salvatore, Klaus broke the stake inside of Stefan's back and dropped Stefan to the ground, where he was left to writhe next to Rachel's limp body.

"No!" Elena screamed.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend and Miss Rachel. I want them alive," Klaus explained. "But, for now," Klaus kicked Stefan in the head so that his neck snapped, and Stefan was just as lifeless as Rachel – just a few extra steps away.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta," Klaus demanded, locking eyes with Elena.

* * *

_Ugh, _Damon groaned to himself. _Why is she taking so long?_

"Come on, Bonnie," Damon hurried, snapping his fingers. "We've got a hybrid to kill." Jeremy sighed at Damon, but he didn't care.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "It's done," she announced.

"That's it?" Bonnie nodded. "Let's go," Damon ordered, but Bonnie stopped at Jeremy before she walked out.

"I'll be back soon," she promised the little Gilbert.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bonnie said nothing. "No, I'm coming, I need to be there – I need to make sure you guys are okay."

"Who's gonna make sure you're okay?"

"I've got my ring," Jeremy said pointedly. "Look, I'm not taking no for an answer," he warned. Bonnie just looked at him slowly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, Jeremy smiled slightly, and then his body went limp and John caught him.

"Easy. Easy." John put Jeremy into a chair. "Just go," he said to Bonnie. "I'll stay with him."

Damon watched as Bonnie nodded and turned around, and they both raced up to the first floor of the creepy witch house.

"It's time," Elijah informed Alaric and followed Bonnie and Damon outside.

"I've got weapons in the car," Alaric said as he walked out of the house with Elijah in front of him.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need," Elijah informed as the four of them continued off the estate.

* * *

"I can feel it," Klaus whispered to himself as he walked off the altar, looking down at his body. "It's happening," he informed them all. But just as his body convulsed, he screamed and was blown back, and Stefan watched as Bonnie, Damon, and Alaric emerged from secret corners in the area they were situated in. Bonnie chanted loudly and Damon snuck up on Greta, snapping her neck the first chance she got. Alaric saw Jenna's dead body on the altar and paused for a moment, but Damon shook him back to reality and Alaric moved around it to get to Elena. Thunder and lightning flashed in the sky due to Bonnie's chants. Damon flashed over to Stefan, where he pulled out the stub of the stake that Klaus dug into his brother's back.

"What happened?" Damon yelled over the loud wind and thunder.

"He snapped her neck," Stefan screamed. "I think she's been lying, Damon, she hasn't woken up yet and she told me she fed this morning."

"We'll worry about that later," Damon promised.

"I need you to take them out of here," Stefan said, grasping his brother's leather jacket with a grunt.

"What about you?" Damon asked, glancing up at Alaric who was carrying Elena in his arms.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead," Stefan said. "Go."

Damon did not argue with his brother. Instead, he reached over and slid his hands under Rachel's body, pulling her up from the dirt floor. He looked at Alaric for a moment before they both nodded to each other and took the two doppelgänger's home.

* * *

Alaric and Damon's footsteps echoed as they walked into the witch house with the girls in their arms. Alaric looked down at Elena and just hoped that she wasn't dead. Hoped that she wouldn't turn into a vampire. Hoped that she would be okay. Damon said nothing as Rachel was still unconscious in his arms, and he could've been angry – he could've been furious – over the fact that she had been lying to everyone, but he didn't feel anger. He didn't want anger anymore. One tiny change of heart from Klaus and she could've been dead – _dead _dead.

"Come back as a vampire and I'll stake you myself," Damon quipped as Alaric set Elena down on the couch. Damon bent down and put Rachel down on the couch beside her. "I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever, Rachel," he whispered. "I thought I could handle it back then but I can't. Not now." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. The words "because I'm dying" crossed his mind for a moment. He just needed forgiveness. Not her love. He could stand to die without her love. It was the idea of her hating him while he was dead that he couldn't stomach.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked, rushing up the stairs. "Is Rachel dead?"

"No." Alaric sighed. "Klaus snapped her neck. It looks like she's been lying to all of us about her feeding patterns," he informed the Gilbert.

"What about Jenna?" Jeremy rushed. Alaric gave a sad expression and Damon said nothing, but looked back at Jeremy. "No," Jeremy whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," Damon told Elena's brother carefully. Jeremy gave a confused look at Damon.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. Damon's head turned to the side to see Elena, gripping the sides of the couch and looking around, trying to get aware of her surroundings. Jeremy rushed to his sister.

"Hey," Jeremy said quickly.

Elena breathed out fast. "I…"

"How do you feel?" Damon asked her, looking at her intensely from the other side of the couch.

Elena's breathing was all they heard for a moment. "I feel fine," she said at last. Damon gave a relieved expression. "What happened?" She looked over at Rachel. "Oh, God, Damon, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet," Damon admitted.

Slowly, Elena straightened herself up with help from Jeremy and Alaric. She clutched her forehead as if she was about to fall apart. For a moment, Elena was still, but then she regained herself and shook her head. "I was dead," she said to them. "And now…"

"John," Alaric said slowly. "He—"

There was a small audible gasp from the couch next to Elena. It was quiet, but it was still there. Groggily, Rachel began to stir. She let her eyelids flutter as she brought her hand up to cup the back of her neck, which was sore from the neck snapping twice in one day.

"Rachel," Damon breathed.

"What…what happened?" she asked, confused. Her gaze moved across the room until she finally met Damon's, and he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "He didn't use me," she whispered. She looked back at Elena. "Elena…" Rachel whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Elena lied. "You tried."

* * *

"We all set?" Stefan asked as he and brother were on the first floor of the Gilbert house, discussing amongst themselves as Elena and Rachel prepared for the funeral. Rachel spent the last couple nights at Elena's house, per Elena's request, and Damon felt that it was about to stay that way.

"Yeah," Damon said. "Plenty of room at the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work," Damon informed. Stefan nodded. "How is Elena doing?"

"She lost the only family she had," Stefan informed. "She's in shock," he explained.

Neither of them said anything.

All the while, Elena was upstairs, getting ready for the funeral in absolute silence. Rachel watched as Elena put in her earrings one by one, looking at the pictures on the side of her mirror. Maybe it seemed like she didn't want to break Elena out of the silence, but in all honesty, she didn't want to talk, herself. She was supposed to be on that altar. It was supposed to be _her_.

And she ruined it for herself by lying to everyone.

Jeremy knocked on the door quietly as Rachel slid her bag of clothes beside the bed. Elena turned to see her brother walk in, wearing a black suit and a blue tie. Both Elena and Rachel were wearing black dresses, only they were two different styles. Elena had her hair up in a ponytail and Rachel let her hair roll down her shoulders as she always did.

"I'm almost ready," Elena promised.

"Yeah, take your time," Jeremy said. He looked at Rachel, who threw her hands up.

"I'm ready whenever you two are," she told them with a small nod.

It was quiet for a moment.

"John wanted me to give you this," Jeremy said to Elena, and the human turned around to see what Jeremy extended. Elena grabbed the thick piece of paper in Jeremy's hand. "And this," he added, pulling out one of the Gilbert rings. Elena took it with a glance up at her brother.

As he was about to leave, Elena called him back. "Jeremy." He turned. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm _so _sorry that you've lost so many people," she apologized.

Jeremy nodded. "I still have you," he pointed out. Elena nodded and bit back the tears, rushing into her brother's arms for a supportive hug. Rachel nodded to herself and turned to leave the room.

"Rachel," both Gilberts stopped her from leaving. They straightened and Rachel turned around, but no words were spoken. They held out their arms, and she looked at them for a moment before sighing heavily and walking back over to them. All three engaged into another hug. After a while, Jeremy pulled away and left Elena's room, leaving just Elena and Rachel together.

"I should probably go, too," Rachel started, but Elena captured her back.

"Hey, Rachel," she said as the doppelgänger tried to walk away again. "You know that…you're apart of this family, too, right?"

"Elena…" Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm your 'twin'." She gave a light smile, but Elena shook her head.

"No," Elena said. "That's not what I meant." Rachel was quiet. "You did everything you could to get Jenna to stay alive, even if it meant risking your own." Rachel hung her head. "Jenna considered you family. _I _consider you family."

"Thank you," Rachel said after a short moment. With a clear of her throat, she walked out, biting back the tears.

_Family, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Everyone stared at Elena as she planted the roses at each of her family's plots, not bothering to bite back the tears in her eyes. Jeremy stared at Elena and the plots with Rachel by his side, both of them staring with sorrow at the family members. Rachel's glance shifted up for a fraction of a second to see Damon walking further than everyone else, staring at the plots with broken tears that didn't fall down his face. Unlike him, she had a couple streaming, as did most of the guests. Damon and Rachel glanced for a moment before she broke it and turned back to Elena placing the flowers.

"I'm gonna head back to the house," Stefan said as he made his way over to Damon at the gate leading to the cemetery.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes."

"Damon," Stefan started, "they need us right now. Both of them. Rachel lost someone, too, today. No matter if the 'twin' scenario was fake, Jenna acted like her real aunt. She's hurting too. I'm not going to let them loose anyone else. I can't do it alone," Stefan argued, but it was very gently. There was no one who really could argue roughly at this point in the day.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan?" Damon asked darkly. "The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf-vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea," Stefan told him.

"We need to get an idea." Damon turned around. "Fast."

"I'm not gonna let either one of them lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother," Damon snapped gently as Stefan, rolling up the sleeve on his suit to reveal the bite mark in his elbow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit me," Damon said quickly, showing Stefan the disgusting wound in his arm. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon sighed. Stefan grabbed his brother's arm and examined the wound as if it weren't real.

"We'll find something," Stefan said at last. "A cure."

Damon shook his head. "There is no cure, Stefan," Damon rejected.

"We kept Elena human, right?" Stefan asked. Damon turned his head. "We found a way when there was no way." Stefan caught his brother's attention. "Hey." Damon turned to look back at Stefan. "I will do this," he promised.

"You wanna do something for me?" Damon proposed. "Keep this from Rachel. The last thing she needs is a grave to mourn after everything's she's been through." But in the back of his mind, he knew she wouldn't mourn. She would be happy. Happy he was out of her life forever. His heart turned black.

Damon gripped Stefan's arm, and Stefan tried to hold back the tears that threatened at his eyes. His brother was going to die. After all these years.

But he said nothing as Damon patted his arm and walked away, walking off into the sunset alone, ready to die.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Did I do it justice? Tell me what you think!**

**So, you all know I have a YouTube, and I think the last time I was on, I had that one video (Save the Day) uploaded, but...I deleted it. Listen, I created that with ****_iMovie_****, and I really, really, really ****_hate _****iMovie. I got Final Cut Pro X two weeks ago and I've been making videos, and I have 3 up already, so if you want to go check them out, the link is on my profile! I would ****_really _****appreciate it if you would view my videos and subscribe. If you don't have a YT account, that's fine, I just thought I'd let you know. I have a Katherine one, a Datherine one, and a multi-ship one from TVD. **

**Remember, the link is on my profile :) Which is also where the poll is for the stories I should update *wink wink***

**Anyways...I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please!**

_**Reviews equal love and love equals more updates. **_

_**Love,**_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X **_


	22. As I Lay Dying

**Hello, everyone! Finale time! I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, if you haven't seen already on my profile, I've uploaded the trailer! Though it's not much of a quote-on-quote "trailer" because I didn't plan to make one for the story until halfway through it, but it's basically just something that can give your imaginations something to work with. Though, the next trailer uploaded will be BEFORE the season 3 premiere chapter, so it kind of will be a trailer. I already have it done and ready. **

**By the way, if you subscribed to me already then you already have seen the trailer...don't worry, I didn't update a new one or anything. **

**One last thing, I have uploaded a new story THAT I WILL NOT DELETE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I promise I won't delete it. I have my best friend looking out for me on that aspect, I'm really bad at keeping stories. I'm surprised this has lasted this long. **

**Anyways...I hope you enjoy this :) If you've seen the trailer, you know how it ends...but if you haven't...**

**This will be fun. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**As I Lay Dying**

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes," Elena whispered as she closed Jeremy's door and looked at Rachel. Things had been…melancholy for the last few days, to say the least. Elena's eyes moved over to the open door to Jenna's bedroom, and Rachel looked back at it, also, without a sound. Rachel watched as Elena moved forward and walked into the bedroom.

"Elena…" Rachel trailed off, pausing at the doorstep. Elena took a look around at the untouched items in her aunt's bedroom, and Rachel just decided to be quiet. Elena was having a moment, and she deserved it.

In all honesty, so was Rachel.

Elena sighed heavily and turned around, shutting the door. Rachel backed up so she could give Elena room to exit Jenna's bedroom.

"Maybe..." Elena trailed off, inhaling. "Maybe in a little bit we can fix it up and you can move in there," Elena offered. "If you want to stay." They began to walk out of the corner leading to Jenna's room and down the stairs, but they were stopped.

By Damon.

"That'll get easier," Damon promised, his eyes not focused on either one of them. His eyes flickered up to Elena. "But you knew that."

Elena looked at Damon for a moment before nodding to him slightly, though she said nothing. She looked at Rachel and said nothing, and in a moment, she was down the stairs, leaving Rachel and Damon alone.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked quietly, shaking her head.

"I want to apologize."

Rachel gently scoffed. "Damon," she started, but was cut off by him. She tried to move around, but he stopped her.

"Please," he pleaded. "Rachel…feeding Elena my blood, I was wrong," he admitted.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "You were."

Damon continued, "And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…" His voice dropped even softer. "I need it."

Rachel shook her head. "And…I need some time," she told him. "Maybe a lot of time…again." Rachel hung her head, but she wasn't ashamed of it. She was mad, and she needed time to get over it.

Little did she know, she had hardly any time left.

Damon hung his head this time and looked at the floor. "Sure," he said and looked back up at her. Rachel felt her heart give a pang, so she lowered her eyes this time. Damon cracked a sad smile. "Take all the time you need."

Rachel nodded at him, and his eyes held hers for an extra moment.

* * *

Damon returned to the boarding house, his heart ten pounds heavier and his life ten minutes shorter. He shut the door and shrugged off his jacket as he walked across the foyer into the living room. He put his jacket on the chair and continued to the liquor cabinet. Pushing bottles aside, he looked around for the one bottle he wanted to go down with – his bourbon. Damon grabbed a glass and began to walk around the house to the second living room. As he walked, poured himself a glass of bourbon and set the bottle on a table beside him. He drank the contents inside of the cup, savoring the taste.

This is how it would end.

He felt the sharp pain in his arm and let his eyes wander to his elbow crease. He slid his arm sleeve up and looked at the raw bite, squeezing his fist. After a moment, he dropped his arm and decided it wasn't worth it. He bit his lip and walked up to the curtains that were drawn over a window, and slowly, he began to pull the curtains back so the gleaming light shined through the window. The warm sun beat down on his face and he let a smile slide on his lips before he hung his head and knew what he had to do.

He downed the glass of bourbon in his hand in one shot and set it down on the table next to the bottle. Damon stepped in the center of the living room, facing towards the windows, and he let his fingers glide the big, clunky ring off of his left middle finger. For a moment, he held it in his other hand, until he let it drop to the floor, where it landed with a small, audible _clank. _

And then he began to burn.

His skin felt like it was on fire – and it was. Slowly, he began to turn a red color, and he let himself gasp at the pain that consumed him. He held his hands out, ready to be taken.

And then came Stefan, tackling his brother to the ground in the shadows.

"Get off of me," Damon rasped, pushing himself up with his speed. Nevertheless, Stefan was stronger, and the younger Salvatore pinned Damon up against an open threshold. Damon groaned.

"You're not doing this."

"I just did."

Stefan whipped them around and pinned Damon to a different wall. His fingers gripped harder on Damon's collar.

Damon groaned again. "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan," Damon said in a low voice.

"I don't care," Stefan growled.

In another whip, they were down in the cellar, and Stefan shoved Damon inside of the cell and Damon let out a yell. Stefan closed the door of the cell and looked through the small window of bars.

"You're not dying today." And with a pull, Stefan locked the door.

Damon, who was on his side on the floor of the cell, turned to look up and through the small square allotted to him.

"What's the plan, _Superman_?" Damon teased.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this," Stefan assured him.

"Oh, right," Damon growled. "A miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

"I've got Bonnie looking for something," Stefan told his brother. "Anything."

Damon, who was now propped up on his elbows and facing right side up, just sighed. "_Always _the hero, Stefan." Stefan said nothing. "Just tell me goodbye," Damon continued. "Get it over with." Before he could say anything else, Damon began to feel something rise in his throat. He began to cough loudly, and he turned over on his side to cough easier. But something came out with the coughs, and he could see the spots of blood on his hand that spat from his mouth.

"Lie still," Stefan instructed. "Conserve your strength."

Damon spat out another glob of blood and groaned.

* * *

"You brought me to see a girl movie," Jeremy complained to both girls as they walked across the lawn towards the big movie screen displaying a title slide for _Gone With the Wind._

"We had to get out of the house, Jer," Elena explained.

Rachel gave a small laugh. "This is our three hour distraction from reality," she remarked with a smile.

Jeremy scoffed. "Oh, is _that _what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?"

"We need to do this, okay?" Elena pressured.

"Breathe, eat, sleep…" Rachel teased as they unfolded their picnic blanket all together. "Wake up and do it all over again until one day it's just not as hard anymore." She gave Jeremy a light smile, and Jeremy returned it at the same intensity.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted. Elena's eyes immediately looked up to see Caroline walking towards them, a smile on her face. "There you guys are!" She made her way to them with two picnic baskets on her arms. With a smile on her face, she continued. "Who's hungry?" she sang.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked, trying a different person.

"Yes," Caroline said immediately. "We are really doing this. Yeah, we're going to…take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and…my mom knows I am a vampire." Caroline sighed and sat down with exhaustion in her voice. "So, basically, it's like Atlanta has burned. And, yet, in spite of everything, we persevere!" She threw her hand up in the air and smiled widely. Elena nodded in agreement. Rachel punched Jeremy playfully in the arm.

"Come on," she said with a smile that matched Caroline's. "Go out on a whim, why don't you?" Her teeth flashed white in the sun.

Jeremy sighed, but he smiled. "All right," he agreed. "What are we eating?"

Elena tossed Jeremy a sandwich.

"Something good," Caroline assured him.

A while later, still during the bright sunlight, as they all were conversing in a conversation with the three of them, Elena spotted Stefan walking towards her.

"Hey," Stefan said, greeting them.

"Hey," Elena returned with a wide smile. Rachel laughed and tilted her head at Stefan while she used her hand to visor herself from the sun. Her daylight bracelet caught in the sunlight.

"Look who couldn't resist an epic romance," Rachel teased. Elena laughed in return. Stefan smiled and jerked his head to the side.

"Hey, Rach," Stefan said slowly. "Will you…uh…come take a walk with me?" he asked.

Rachel tilted her head at him, but she nodded carefully. She groaned and got up from the ground and brushed herself off.

"Traitor," Jeremy muttered with a smile. Rachel just laughed and stumbled over to Stefan, and they began to walk across the town square.

"You're breaking the rules, you know," she informed him. "Movie night's supposed to be a _distraction. _Caroline's idea," Rachel explained. Stefan nodded and Rachel continued. "Anyways, tomorrow we can return to our regular drama, you know."

"I know," Stefan agreed and pulled them to a stop against a large tree. "I wish this could wait, but it can't." Stefan took a look around.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Listen," he started. "Um…the other night, when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened," Stefan explained. Rachel looked at him, bewildered. "Tyler was starting to transform and…" he trailed off. "Damon was bitten," he told her, his voice low.

Suddenly, movie night wasn't what mattered anymore.

Rachel's face dropped from confused to surprised. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Stefan nodded and hung his head. "Is it—? He's gonna—?"

"Yeah," Stefan finished for her, trying not to tear up. Rachel shook her head over and over again, but she came to the terms that this was _real. _Damon was going to _die. _

Today.

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped. "He came to Elena's house this morning and…and tried to apologize," she stuttered. "I-I practically slammed the door in his face."

"He told me not to tell you, but I figured…considering your history with him, if you wanted to talk to him, I…" Stefan trailed off. "I wouldn't wait."

She let out a small, angry cry. "Ugh! Damon!" she shouted to herself, pacing back and forth, her fist striking the tree in front of them. Stefan grasped her by the shoulders and held her steady as Rachel just shook her head. Why? Why did this have to happen.

"Listen to me, Rachel, _listen to me,_" he said to her, looking into her brown eyes. "It's _not _over. There might be a cure." Rachel looked at him, calming down, confused again. "But I have to find Klaus to get it," he explained.

"No," Rachel said to him, shaking her head immediately. "He's gonna kill you. I'll go. He won't hurt me. I'll get what I need and I'll give it to Damon."

"What good is that going to do, huh?" Stefan asked, trying to make the most logical sense. "Klaus isn't going to give you a cure that's going to help you save his competition. At least, if I do it, he'll know the reason will be because I'm his brother." He paused. "Whatever Damon's done…whatever's led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So, if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it, okay?"

Slowly, Rachel nodded. Stefan straightened and sighed. "Go talk to him," he instructed. "Just tell him that there's still hope."

* * *

Damon sat in the cell, his body on fire and his mind playing moving tricks on him – making the empty, dark, cold cell seem like it was a amusement park ride. He turned his head to the side, panting from the sweating he was doing, to see the big, iron door keeping him prisoner. He could've been dead by now. Not suffering like this.

But, no. His brother had to find a cure. Always the hero.

Damon grunted, and closed his eyes for half a second. But when he opened them, he was no longer in the cell. He was standing in front of a white door – a white door far too familiar for him to forget.

Katherine's door.

He peered inside her room as he walked past to see her brushing her long, curly hair. With a sigh, she spoke.

_"Mr. Salvatore,"_ she scolded. _"Spying on a lady is a sign of _very_ poor manners."_

Damon stepped into the room. _"My apologies, Miss Katherine," _he said, not very sorry at all.

_"But since you are here,"_ she continued. _"My corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them," _Katherine said seductively.

_"Of course,"_ he said, his tone higher. Katherine stood up and positioned herself in front of a mirror as he walked into the room further. With a light touch, he swept her hair to the side and she leaned back on his chest.

_"Will you miss me while off defending the South?"_ she asked lowly.

_"I shall." _

_"Then I hope you will hurry back,"_ she pleaded. _"I fear I will be lonely with you away." _

_"I would think Stefan should be company enough,"_ Damon said bitterly.

Katherine turned around and looked at him. _"Is it so wrong for me to want you both?" _

_"Damon,"_ someone pleaded from behind him. Damon turned his head to see Rachel standing at the door. Rachel walked into the room further, shaking her head at him.

_"Rachel?"_ he asked, confused.

_"Don't you see?"_ she tried, stepping closer. _"She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away,"_ Rachel explained. _"You had a choice. With her. With me."_

Katherine pulled Damon's face back to her and looked into his eyes.

_"Promise me that you will return quickly,"_ Katherine started.

_"I promise,"_ Damon said, his voice bewildered.

Just then, Damon returned to reality, where he was back in the cellar, baked in sweat and alone. He pulled up his shirt to check out the wolf bite to see it spreading even further.

All of a sudden, he felt another presence. "Well that looks bad," Alaric said through the door, looking at Damon's bite through the bars in the window.

"And it feels worse." Alaric set a glass on the window ledge. "My subconscious is haunting me, Ric." Damon groaned. A _clank _sounded, which was the sound of Damon's ring leaving Alaric's hand and shaking on the window ledge of the cell. "Please tell me you have something for that." He let out a small laugh.

Ric nodded. "Double shot." He poured Damon some bourbon and Damon nodded.

"That's good," he said, his voice barely audible. He turned over and crawled to the door. When he saw his ring, he breathed, "Oh, good," and slipped it on his finger. He grunted and grabbed the bourbon glass from the ledge. "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?" he quipped.

"He's just trying to help," Alaric explained. Damon scoffed and walked back into his cell.

"He's doing what he always does," Damon countered. "Trying to right the wrongs of the past." As soon as he finished the sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he began to cough again. Blood rushed up from his throat and dripped on the floor from his mouth. As he coughed, he forced out words. "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed," he forced out.

Alaric was quiet. "I don't blame you for Jenna," he said at last.

"Oh, sure you do," Damon growled. "Let's not forget, I turned your wife into a vampire. You must _really _hate me for that one," he pointed out.

"Okay, give me your glass," Alaric instructed. "Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation."

Damon reached over and grabbed the bourbon glass he set down on a rock and downed it, tasting the burn all the way down his throat. After he finished, he flitted over to the window and reached his arm out, squeezing one arm through the bars, grasping Alaric's throat. Alaric gulped.

"Kill me," Damon commanded. "Please," he added.

"Screw you," Alaric choked out and brought down a vervain dart on Damon's hand. As the needle injected the vervain into his system, Damon let out a grunt.

"No," he pleaded and shut his eyes. The vervain, though in a small dosage, was already working its way to his system. He dropped to the floor and breathed out, "Rachel?"

"Rachel's not here, Damon," Alaric told him.

But, in fact, outside the boarding house, a car pulled up to the mansion. It was Elena's car – borrowed by Rachel for the night so she could visit Damon. She told Elena about the werewolf bite, and Elena decided that she would come over after the movie so at least one of them could be with Jeremy. Rachel sighed greatly and shut the car off before opening the door and rushing to the door. She locked the car and began to hurry to the doorstep.

Except, she wasn't alone.

Although focused, her vampire senses picked up a rustling from the bushes, and she turned her head to see what it was. She could sense that she was not the only one on the property at the moment. When there was no more rustling, Rachel turned back to walk to the door again.

But something stopped her.

Sheriff Forbes stood before her, her hand on Rachel's mouth. Rachel, smothered by the hand, tried to scream, but Sheriff Forbes hushed her.

"Don't make a sound, Elena," Sheriff warned. _Elena_? Rachel asked herself, and smelt the odd, disgusting scent of vervain. It was all around, probably in the bags that the guards were carrying behind Liz. Liz was carrying and concealing a wooden-bullet gun in her holster.

They thought she was Elena. They thought she was human.

"Stay with her," Liz informed. "We'll take her back to the courthouse. She's in on it," Liz growled and tossed Rachel over to one of the guards. The sheriff and another guard sauntered inside of the house, and she realized from the weapons and toys the policeman carried that getting away would not be an option. Drinking the guard would _not _be an option, taking into consideration the high chance that the guard was chocked full of vervain. Seeing no other option, Rachel ripped off her chain as the guard wasn't looking and chucked the necklace off into the night, but she couldn't see where it landed.

* * *

"I need blood," Damon groaned from down in the basement of the Salvatore house. "I need blood," he told Alaric. Alaric sighed and moved towards the blood fridge beside the cellar, where he lifted it up and took a look inside. He grabbed the first thing bag he saw and turned.

"Where's Damon?"

Sheriff Forbes was standing in front of him, her gun raised and her eyes cold.

"You know," Alaric said quickly, "now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me."

But before he could explain anything or convince her not to do anything stupid, a man called out. "Sheriff, over here!"

"I wouldn't go in there," Alaric warned as the sheriff moved towards where the man was, her gun still raised and pointed.

"I just want to talk to him," Liz assured the history teacher. Alaric made his move to get out before Liz shut the door on him, but it was too late. He shouted out "I wouldn't go in there" one last time before Liz slammed the door and he banged on it. It was useless, the door was locked.

Liz peered inside of the cellar through the small window and looked at the man beside her. With a nod, she ordered the man silently to open the door, and that's what he did. With her gun raised and pointed once more, she walked into the cellar to where Damon's body lay.

But as soon as she got in there, Damon was not on the floor anymore. She looked around.

"Liz."

The sheriff gasped and turned to see Damon, his eyes crazy and his skin glistening. She raised to shoot her gun, but Damon grasped her hands and flung her towards the wall. She landed on the floor with a thud.

* * *

Damon stumbled, clutching his stomach, through the town square, trying to find Rachel. It was the one place she would most likely be – far away from him. He grunted as he walked, and he felt himself stumble over his own feet. He coughed and he panted and he felt the pain kick in hard. Damon looked around, and suddenly, he saw her.

Only, it wasn't Rachel. It was Katherine. Eighteen sixty-four Katherine. She was looking up and down until she finally caught Damon's gaze. Damon stopped in the middle of his tracks. She gave him a look.

"Katherine?" Damon asked, panting.

But before anything could happen, Jeremy interrupted him. "Damon!" Jeremy called out. Damon looked at Jeremy and then looked back to where Katherine was standing, but she was gone now.

"Where's Rachel?" Damon breathed out. "I need to see Rachel now." His breaths were short.

"Hey, hey, let's get you out of here first, all right?" Jeremy proposed. Damon fell forward and Jeremy caught him, leading him somewhere.

* * *

Liz Forbes opened the door to her office and Rachel turned to meet her gaze. Liz sauntered up to her and Rachel breathed out, frantic.

"Where's Damon?" she asked. "What have you done to him?"

"Why do you even care?" Liz asked in disbelief. "You know what they are, what they do. You're parading this girl who looks like you around, acting like she's your sister when she's _not. _I don't understand it." Liz brushed past Rachel and Rachel sighed.

"I understand why you hate them," she said, choosing her words carefully. "But you're wrong."

"They're _murderers, _Elena! End of story," Liz snapped.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but a policeman knocked on the door.

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering the Grill."

"Wait," Rachel pleaded. "You gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's—He's not himself."

Liz ignored her and brushed past the doppelgänger again. "Keep her here," she told the policeman. She moved to the door, but Liz shut it quickly.

* * *

Damon groaned as he limped into the Grill, leaning on Jeremy for support. With the hand that was not holding Damon up, Jeremy dialed a number. He let Damon stumble to lean over a table at the Grill. "Hey, it's me," Jeremy said into the phone. "I'm with Damon at the Grill." Jeremy walked over behind Damon and continued talking on the phone. Damon, in the meantime, felt a presence that was not friendly. Someone who wanted to hurt him. Someone he didn't want to deal with right now.

He had to find Rachel.

As he turned around to see the extra presence, he turned to face Sheriff Forbes. She looked at him hard, and just as Damon got away, she fired the gun. He was too far away by then to know who got hit with the bullet – if anyone got hit at all – but someone did.

Jeremy.

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth. She needed to get out of the office. She needed to see Damon. She needed to help him. He needed help.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

She turned to the window beside Mayor Lockwood's office and she picked up a chair from a sitting area beside it. With her vampire strength, she lifted the chair with no sound and swung it towards the window, creating a space large enough for her to jump out and get to civilization. Before the policeman arrived to check on her, she leapt out safely and hit the ground running.

She looked around for him in the town square. Where would Damon be? Why was this so hard. She tried to focus on him, tried to look for hints that he was even _in _the town square, but she came up with nothing. Her worriedness was eating her vampire senses. She couldn't focus clearly.

Rachel stumbled and ran across the lawn and slowly came to a stop behind the projection screen. Where _was _he?

"Rachel," someone breathed. Rachel whipped around to see Damon, his face covered in sweat and his eyes focused on the floor.

"Damon," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you," Rachel pleaded.

"Where are we going?" he asked out into the air. In reality, Rachel sighed.

"Back to the boarding house."

But in his mind, he heard: _"Everywhere!" _

"_Wait for me! I wanna come with you." _

As Damon stumbled through the forest in his mind, he stumbled in real life, too. Rachel caught him with a small, audible gasp, and she fit him into his arms, trying to keep him steady. "Damon, stay with me, _please_. We have to get you back to the house."

But Damon wasn't listening. In his mind, he pinned Katherine up against a tree and held a torch out into the night. Katherine laughed at him, all giggly.

"Relax," Rachel said to Damon, and Damon looked up at her with widening eyes. In a flash, Damon pinned her up against a lamppost, and she grunted at the sharp pain from his thrust. His arms pinned her back, and since he was much stronger than her, she couldn't get out of it.

_"You're faster than I thought,_" Katherine admitted in his mind.

_"Why must you always run from me?"_

"What?" Rachel asked as Damon spoke the words from his mouth. "Damon, I'm not running anymore. I'm here with you, Damon. Please get off of me," she whimpered.

_"Because I know that you will chase." _

_"Then let me chase you forever._"

"Damon, please," Rachel whispered. "You can chase me forever. You'll always chase me forever. I know that. Let me go."

_"Will you feed me your blood?" _

_"I will not _feed _you, Damon." _Katherine took off a pin in her hair inside of his hallucination. She dragged the pin down her neck. _"If you want it, take it. It is your choice to make." _

Suddenly, it was not in the woods anymore – his hallucination. He was in a bar, and it was loud, and he was pinning a different doppelgänger to a wall this time. Rachel smiled at him in her hallucination, and he could hear her veins pump blood.

He wanted it. He wanted _her. _

"I choose you, Katherine," Damon whispered, and his eyes wandered up. "I chose you."

"Damon, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, breathing heavily. "Damon, look at me. Look at me. It's me. Just breathe. Let me take you home," she demanded.

"Promise me you will be with me forever," Damon pleaded, both in his hallucination and in the real world.

_"I promise." _

"No," Rachel shook her head. But Damon began to close in on her, barring his fangs. "Damon." She tried to shove him, but he was still stronger than her. "Damon, please. No. No."

"I have to," he whispered crazily. "If we are to be together forever."

Rachel groaned as his fangs brushed her neck, and he bit down, hard. She could feel the course of vampire blood run from her to him, and the sensation was incredible. A part of her wanted to revel in it, but she realized that it was Damon. This was now. He was about do die. She needed to do something. Anything.

But it felt so…good.

"Damon, stop," she breathed, although it came out as a whine. "You don't have to do this. Please. Please stop," she moaned.

Damon pulled his fangs away from her neck and looked her in the eye. He no longer found the poor, human Rachel in front of him.

It was the vampire Rachel, and she was breathing heavily, coming down from the blood rush she experienced. She clutched her neck, trying to erase the feeling she consumed from her mind. It was wrong. It was wrong.

"Rachel," he breathed, but he said nothing else. Rachel stopped the blood from coming and felt the holes cover up in her neck, though it was taking a little longer than usual. Damon had dropped to the ground, her blood dripping off of his chin. She couldn't care about that right now. What mattered was that she needed to take him home.

"Damon," she panted as she dropped to the floor with him. "Damon."

Slowly, he fell into her, his head on her chest. She clutched him closer and looked around to make sure no one was watching them, and she could feel his body give it a rest as he stayed on her, his forehead practically burning her skin and her pants filling the air around them.

* * *

Rachel watched Damon as he flickered in and out of consciousness, and she held a towel ready for anything he needed. Where was Stefan? Damon wouldn't have much time left.

"Rachel," Damon whispered lowly. All of the hallucinations were over. How much time did Rose have after they were over before she died?

Not a lot.

Rachel bent down to his level. "It's okay, Damon," she assured him. "I'm right here."

"Rachel, you should leave," he said, scrunching his face up in agony. "I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to watch me die. I could hurt you."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You won't. You won't." Damon opened his eyes again to see her. "I'm here until the very end Damon, you _know _that. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you," she promised.

"Get out of here," he said limply, but the statement was irrelevant as he began coughing and groaning. _Damn it, Stefan, _Rachel thought to herself. But right now, she needed to focus on helping Damon. Damon rolled back onto his back and clutched his chest. She realized it was a symbol of pain.

Rachel climbed onto the bed next to him. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey," she said, catching his attention. Rachel put her arm around him and fit her body next to his, holding him. He breathed out raspy sounds. "Shh," she hushed him. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." She pressed the towel to his forehead and rocked them.

"It's not okay," Damon countered. "It's not okay." Rachel sighed. This was the end. How could it be the end? "All those years, I blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. No one forced me to…to make you be her, I…" he trailed off. His voice sounded stuffed. "It was my own choice. I chose to take your life away from you. I chose to love Katherine." He paused. "It was the wrong choice."

"Hey," she said softly. "Shh," Rachel ordered gently. She rubbed his chest soothingly. Damon looked up at Rachel.

"Tell Stefan I'm sorry," he said to her. "Okay?"

Rachel felt tears threaten her eyes. _Damn it, Stefan, please! _She could only nod. "I will," she said after a while, holding back the tears that wanted to pour. How could this be it?

After a while of just laying there, Damon spoke softly. "This is even more pitiful than I thought," he admitted.

"There's still hope," Rachel tried, but she was starting to see the realness of this situation.

"I've made a lot of choice that have gotten me here," he continued. "I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No," Rachel whispered and looked down at him. "Damon, don't you ever say that. You never deserved to die." She shifted so that she could look him in the eye.

"I do," Damon countered. "I always did, Rachel. It's okay." Rachel shook her head and sniffed. "Because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."

She let her eyes turn to see him, and she felt her heart give a small pang. Why was this so hard?

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, continuing. "I've done so many things to hurt you."

Rachel shook her head. "It's okay," she said honestly. In fact, she'd never been more honest in her life.

It was time to forgive him. For everything. She was telling the truth – Damon did not deserve to die. There were times when she was angry enough to say it, but in all reality, she never meant it. Even at her weakest moment.

"I forgive you," she said quietly. "For everything, Damon. Everything."

Damon was silent for a moment.

"I know you love Klaus," he said slowly. She opened her mouth, but he stopped her. "Don't," he ordered. "You know it. I know it. He knows it. Relationships…aren't one sided," he choked out. "You love him. You always have."

It was her turn to be quiet. Instead of saying anything, she fit her head into his shoulder. Why did he have to die? _Him? _She wasn't ready for this. She took his hand and fit it in hers.

"But I love you," he said slowly. She felt the tears pool into her eyes and she squeezed them tight. "You should know that."

Slowly, she stroked his hand. "I do," she choked out, nodding. Damon gave a slight smile.

"You should've met me in eighteen sixty-four," Damon told her against her forehead. "You would've liked me," he joked.

But this wasn't a joking hour. She looked up at him.

"I like you now," she told him. He said nothing. "I like you now, Damon," Rachel promised, and the tears came like a river. His eyes fluttered and he looked at her.

How could it be possible? How could he just leave her like this? He was going to die if Stefan wasn't here in the next few minutes. He would die, and she would be alone.

But she had to let him know that she cared about him. She'll always care about him.

He closed his eyes, as if he was prepared to die, and she leaned forward, slowly but surely, and pressed her lips onto his in a chaste kiss. It didn't last for more than a few seconds, but it was a kiss. One she initiated.

One she wanted to give, for once.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly.

The tears caused an involuntary reaction in her throat. "Y-You're welcome," she stuttered as the tears came again. He gave her a slight smile.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking," another voice said. Rachel turned around to see Katherine standing by the threshold, holding a bottle. "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure."

Rachel got out of bed and watched as Katherine walked over to Damon in the bed. "So I see you're not dead," Katherine mumbled. "Crying shame."

"I tried," Rachel stuttered. "He-He wouldn't take me."

"You got free," Damon croaked as Katherine leaned into him, opening the bottle.

"Yep," she agreed and tilted the bottle to Damon's lips. He drank it voluntarily. "Finally."

"And you still came here?"

She put her hand on his face and smiled. "I owed you one," Katherine admitted, stroking the side of his face before she patted it twice. Rachel watched as color returned to Damon's face, and he was strong enough to open his eyes wide.

Katherine slid off of the bed and looked at Rachel. "Which brings me to _you_." Katherine said, holding the last vowel and pointing at Rachel. "Klaus wants to see you," she informed her. "He said to meet him at the warehouse just before the town limits. Said something about keeping a promise." Katherine shrugged.

"Wait," Rachel said. "Where's Stefan? He said _he_ would bring the cure to us."

"He's paying for this." She held up the bottle. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him any time soon."

"What?" another voice asked. Elena stood at the threshold this time, and Katherine rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, he gave himself over to Klaus?"

Katherine shrugged. "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you," Katherine pointed out to the youngest doppelgänger of all three." Elena tried to hold it together. Katherine looked back at Elena and Rachel. "Goodbye Rachel, Elena," Katherine said and began to walk out.

"Oh," Katherine said right before she walked out. "It's okay to love them both," she said to Rachel. "I did it with Stefan and Damon." Katherine cracked a smile. "Though you're lucky it's not the brothers this time. It's harder when they're related."

Katherine tossed Rachel the blood in the bottle, and Rachel caught it with her reflexes. They watched as Katherine flitted out of the Salvatore house, unlikely to be seen or heard from again.

Rachel looked back at Damon, who was now better than before by far.

"What happened?" Elena asked, stepping inside.

Rachel shook her head. "Damon will fill you in," she said, handing the bottle to Elena. "I've got to go."

"Rachel, wait," Damon said, trying to get out of bed. Rachel turned around and looked at him, bending down and stopping him from trying to move too much. He continued. "Don't go. He'll take you, too."

"No," Rachel assured him, looking straight into his eyes. "He won't. I'll be fine." But Damon looked at her as if he was afraid to lose her, too. Rachel, with sorrowful eyes, put her hands around his face and stared into his eyes. "Damon, _relax. _Please. I will be back. I promise."

For a moment, they stayed like that, but afterwards, she looked back at Elena and dropped her hands. She straightened herself and sighed. "Take care of him, please. I'll be gone for an hour, tops."

Elena nodded, and in a flash, Rachel was gone, too.

* * *

"Now we can go."

Stefan stared up at Klaus with murderous eyes, the taste of blood fresh on his lips and trailing down his chin.

"Hm," Klaus continued, still facing Stefan. "Actually, I amend that statement," he admitted, turning around to see Rachel slowly peering in through a corner, trying to find Klaus, per his request. When she saw him, and the Salvatore in front of him, she let a small gasp escape her mouth.

"Stefan?" she whispered, confused. The line of blood down his chin was far too incriminating. Klaus turned back around to Stefan.

"Do me a favor and wait in the car, mate?" Klaus asked, but it wasn't really a question. Stefan's eyes relaxed and he nodded his head slowly, and as he turned away, Rachel flitted up to Klaus's side and began to stop the younger Salvatore from leaving. "I wouldn't do that, love," Klaus warned. He smiled. "He's mine now."

Rachel stared at Klaus hard. "Let him go," she demanded. "You don't have to do this. Thank you for saving Damon, but we need Stefan here. Let him go."

Klaus shrugged. "Nope," he said, slightly smug. He sighed. "But that isn't what I called you here for, believe it or not." Rachel was quiet and Klaus tilted his head at her. "I believe I made you a promise, darling, didn't I?" His voice went up a pitch at the end while he stepped closer.

She thought back. "A promise?" she asked. "What promise?"

"I promised you I would compel you once I turned into a hybrid." Klaus paused as Rachel realized. "Unless you'd like me to leave your memory slated blank," he offered and stepped closer with a wolfish grin on his face. She didn't step back.

"I…" She trailed off.

Klaus made a sound with his tongue. "What's the problem, sweetheart?" His hand reached over and cupped her face with his warm fingers. "I thought you wanted this. You've been off of vervain for a while, am I wrong?"

"I do," she admitted. "And…I have been off of vervain, too, yes, but I just…" Did she want to tell him that she just kissed Damon less than a half an hour ago?

"It's your choice," Klaus sang. "But it _does _have a time limit," he pouted.

It wasn't long before she took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Do it," she said in a stern voice.

Klaus smiled. "First thing's first."

A confused expression crossed her face for half a second, but in the next half, his lips were on hers, and she felt herself stiffen. His hand, still warm around her face, brushed her skin back and forth as he kissed her, and Rachel could feel her body giving in. As the shock lessened, her lips fell to match the rhythm of the hybrid before her, and for a moment, that was all that she thought about.

And then he pulled away and leaned against her forehead, his fingers still around her cheek. The kiss had been so deep, it left her panting. He chuckled under his breath.

"Now," he started and looked into her painted brown eyes. "You remember."

* * *

**Thus, the end of season two! 3x01 should be updated next weekend or so. **

**I already have it written but I'm going to be mean :) But it's with purpose, I promise. I kind of wanted to wait three months but then that would be really really mean of me, so I decided a week would be better. **

**So...yeah. Tell me what you thought of it! And remember to go watch the trailer (the link is on my profile) and check out the new story I published!**

**Thanks guys :) **

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	23. The Birthday

**I'm BAACK! After a very short week of my absence. All right! The moment of truth! Did Rachel leave with Klaus or did she stay in Mystic Falls? It's coming to you in a second here!**

**First thing's first: I uploaded the season 3 trailer! If you want to read the chapter first, go ahead. And then you can go and check it out if you would like! I tried to make it even on both sides of the love triangle, and I hope I did a good job. Actually, I suggest you read this chapter first and then watch the trailer if you didn't already if you want to know if she stays or goes. But it's always your choice. **

**So, I'm going to start to do something a little different because of all this Klachel flashbacks we'll be hitting – I'm going to start writing in Rachel's point of view. But it'll only be in her point of view for the flashbacks, since I don't want to give too much away quite yet with third person point of view. I'm going to try and incorporate at least one flashback per chapter (I'll try to have them in different sections of the story so no one gets bored), but if I feel the need to put one off, I know I'm going to stop the flashbacks by the end of the season, though I should stop around the midseason finale…and I don't even remember which episode that was. Oh, well, it'll end where it ends. **

**Congratulations, Klachel shippers (which is practically all of you). Sorry Dachel shippers, better luck next season. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

"_Break down the walls, let heaven in. Somewhere in forever, we'll dance again, We used to be inseparable. I used to think that I was irreplaceable. We lit the whole world up before we blew it up. I still don't know just how we screwed it up. Forever. Forever. Forever."_

_-Love Will Remember, Selena Gomez._

* * *

**Season Three**

**The Birthday**

**London, 1988**

_With a long, exasperated sigh, I sat down at the bar and removed the sunglasses over my eyes. They were the result of a massive hangover I caused that morning, and it was now night. The bartender at the small British pub looked at me like I was insane, but I had no time to think about judgment. I put the glasses beside me and looked up at the bartender, who walked over to me and repeated that long sigh. _

"_What can I get you?" he asked in an accent. I looked into his eyes. _

"_Your blood. Go to the back and cut your wrist with a knife and put the blood into a cup. Bring it out here," I instructed with compulsion. _

_The bartender nodded and moved to the back, where he would do what he was told. I felt a pang of guilt consume me, but brushed it off instantly. I was a vampire now – this was what vampires were supposed to do. Feed. _

_Suddenly, there was a clapping sound. I looked behind me to see a man walk up and sit in the seat next to me, all while still clapping. _

"_Nice job," he complimented. "Very smart, too, asking the lad to go in the back. Some people forget that part." _

_I glared at him. "Who are you?" I asked, confused. _

_He stuck out his hand. "Niklaus Mikaelson," he responded and smiled. "But you can call me Klaus."_

_I frowned at him and turned my head. Klaus put down his hand and laughed. "Well, _Klaus_," I started as the bartender returned with my glass of blood. "Obviously you know what I am. I'm assuming you are one, too?" _

"_Mm," he hummed. "A _special _vampire, but a vampire nonetheless." Klaus smiled. "I'm sorry, you remind me of someone, love." _

_I stiffened. "Oh, do I?" I asked through my teeth. "Katherine Pierce, maybe?" I didn't even look at him while taking a long gulp of my drink. The hot, amazing-tasting blood rushed down my throat and I swallowed it whole. Bad memories resurfaced in my mind. _

"_Yes," Klaus trailed off. "But from that look on your face I assume you're not a fan." _

_I sighed. "Katherine ruined my life." I paused. "Indirectly." _

"_Did she now?" _

_I turned to him and grimaced. "What is your problem?" I demanded. "Do I know you or something? Because you shouldn't be asking all of these questions." _

_Klaus held up his hands in surrender. "Relax, darling, I'm just trying to achieve the simple goal of small talk." He smiled. I didn't return it and instead turned back to my drink. _

"_I don't date vampires," I informed him truthfully. "So you can leave now." _

_Klaus held up his finger and ordered two glasses of bourbon. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't already leaving to find a human blood bag rather than a vampire he could screw around with. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, watching the British vampire. "I just said that I don't date vampires and you buy me a drink?" _

_Klaus shrugged. "Who says we have to date?" he asked with a grin. "I'm buying a beautiful woman a drink. Is that a crime?" _

_I stared at him for the longest moment before the bartender returned with the two glasses of bourbon. No one had ever called me beautiful before…besides him. It was an entirely different thing for me. _

_But then, again, he did know Katherine. So "beautiful" could be an insult. _

_Klaus took his drink and offered the other one to me. I bit my lip for a moment before accepting the glass, my fingers grazing his. The bartender took the empty cup I pushed to him and walked away. _

"_Just one drink," I gave in, and Klaus smirked as he clinked glasses with me._

_Hours – and five bourbon glasses – later, I stumbled outside with Klaus holding me up, but still not quite stable himself. We were laughing – though, what we were laughing about was uncertain. I stumbled into the cool almost-morning air and he blew out a deep breath. _

"_So," he began. "When am I going to see you, lovely?" he asked me. _

_I bit my lip again and contemplated the question. "I told you I didn't date vampires," I reminded him with a smirk. Klaus laughed. _

"_And I told you that 'dating' is a loose term for me," he reminded her. After a pause, he dropped his smile. "When can I see you again?" he asked seriously. _

_A wide smile crept its way onto my face. "Tomorrow night," I proposed. I was breaking my own rules, but I didn't care. _

"_Here?" Klaus prompted. I nodded at him and he smirked at me. "Great." _

"_Bye," I said quietly and turned, laughing slightly. _

_But before I could get far, Klaus called out to me again._

"_Hey!" I turned around. "You never gave me your name, love!" _

_I paused for a moment and smiled, dipping my head for a moment. "Rachel," I told him, mellow. "Rachel Cameron." _

* * *

For the longest time, Rachel Cameron laid in Elena's bed, staring at the room, not wanting to get up and start the day.

It had been like that lately.

But she had people to take care of. Places to be. Things to do.

They just didn't seem important, though they were. Very much.

With a long, exasperated sigh, she realized that she had to get out of bed, despite her body's protests. After all, it was Elena's birthday today, and she had to put on the bravest face she could. The best face she could.

So, she got out of bed, got dressed, and walked into Elena's room, drawing the curtains wide open so the sunlight streamed into the bedroom. Jenna's bedroom.

Elena laid in the bed and grunted.

"Leave me alone," Elena groaned glumly. "Too early," she mumbled.

"It's not early," Rachel contradicted. "Come on. We need to wake up Jeremy. He's late for work."

"I want to _sleep_," Elena protested. Rachel walked over to the bed and ignored the human doppelgänger's comment.

"Get up, birthday girl," Rachel said with at least _some _enthusiasm in her voice. With nothing else, she walked to the door, opened it, and went across the hallway to Jeremy's room and opened the curtains wide so the sunlight streamed in. His reaction was the same as his sister's.

"It's not early," Rachel repeated. "You're late for work. Matt just called," she informed him. Jeremy grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at it.

He sighed. "Well, maybe he'll fire me," Jeremy suggested somewhat happily.

Rachel scoffed. "Aim high," she told him and walked out of the room back to Jenna's, or Elena's as of now. Elena came out of the bathroom, putting her hair up in a bun. Rachel nodded to her. "Good," Rachel gave a slight smile. "You're up."

Elena just nodded and grabbed her phone as it rang. "Caroline," she said, leaving the room she was in with Rachel in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Just shopping for the party you and Rachel are trying to _bail out _on."

"I never said yes in the first place," Elena breathed angrily.

"You were never going to," Caroline sang. "Which is why I planned it anyway," Caroline admitted. "And my mom wants you to call her."

Elena stopped and Rachel turned around to meet Elena's widening gaze. "Did she find something?" Elena asked slowly.

"An animal attack in Memphis," Caroline filled in. "It's the third one this week in Tennessee."

"And you're _sure _it's a vampire?" Elena asked as she and Rachel walked skeptically into the kitchen. Alaric was making coffee when he heard the conversation.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus," Caroline pointed out. Rachel's heart leapt.

Elena scoffed. "It doesn't mean that it's not," she pointed out as Rachel tapped Alaric on the shoulder to help him with the coffee maker. He stepped out of her way. "Thank you, I'll call her."

"Well, call her on her cell," Caroline said.

"Tell her thank you for her help," Rachel said, knowing Caroline could hear her.

"All right," Caroline said with a smile in her voice. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh!" Elena gasped. "Caroline, wait, just…" she trailed off. "Keep tonight small. Please," Elena pleaded.

Caroline sung again through the phone. "Where something _pretty_! Both of you!" And in the next second, she was gone. Elena frowned.

Rachel sighed. "You know my real birthday is in February, right? Not that I celebrate it, anyway."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. Caroline knows that. But the whole town still thinks you're my twin and…well, twins share the same birthday," Elena explained. Rachel shot her a look.

"I'm not _stupid, _I just don't feel the need to celebrate this as much as you should be. Why can't I just show up at the party and mingle. I don't want to blow out the candles on the cake," Rachel protested.

"Taking one for the team," Elena pointed out. "Thank you," she added. Rachel just rolled her eyes, but she smiled at Elena to let her know she understood.

"So was that Stefan news?" Alaric asked as Elena and Rachel finished the conversation.

Elena nodded. "Could be more Klaus victims," she theorized.

"You're certain Stefan's still with him." He meant it as a question, but it was a statement.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead," Elena admitted.

"Why are we assuming Klaus would kill him?" Rachel asked, slightly annoyed. Elena rolled her head back to meet Rachel's gaze and Rachel sighed. "Yeah, okay, I know. Klaus is the bad guy, I get it."

"It's not that he's the _bad _guy…" Elena trailed off. "Or, at least, that's not what _you _see him as. And that's because he was in love with you. And love changes people."

Rachel sighed. "Let's…not get into this whole thing right now, please, I'm already beginning the flashback montage of the day." She poured herself some coffee and brought out another two cups for Elena and Alaric. "Hey, Alaric, are you sure you're okay sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah," Alaric said. "I'm good."

She continued anyway. "Because you spent half the summer on it," she complained. "If you need your own bedroom, I can try and see if I can move back into the boarding house." Her heart gave another thump.

"And live with _Damon _for the rest of the summer?" Elena asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm with her on that one," Alaric admitted. "Besides, I don't want to sleep in Elena's dead parents room…or my dead girlfriend's room."

Rachel nodded. "Right." She slid Elena her coffee and walked over to hand Alaric his. She turned back to Elena. "I'll see you at the boarding house," she said. Elena nodded as Rachel grabbed the keys to the car she borrowed and left the house.

* * *

In the warm, bubbly bathtub, Damon reached over and grabbed the champagne from the ice bucket to pour into his glass. His girlfriend, Andie, was standing in front of the mirror, fixing herself up for the day. He began to pour the alcohol, but it was soon empty. He groaned and put the empty champagne back in the ice bucket.

"We are out of champagne," he complained to Andie.

"Huh," Andie said sarcastically. "No, _you _are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning."

"Well, would you be a dear and walk—"

"I think you can probably go get it yourself," she told him pointedly. "I'm not your slave."

Damon laughed quietly at the irony in the statement. But when he heard a car pull up into the driveway, he decided it was worth the movement. He bent over and pushed himself out of the tub, not even bothering to grab a towel on the way out of the room.

"I mean, you're _dripping _a little."

"Mmhmm," he said as he continued out.

Downstairs, Rachel slammed the front door of the boarding house, letting Damon know she was here. As she walked into the living room, she put her hair up in a ponytail, hating the heat that surrounded their little town. She put her purse down on a table and felt Damon's presence.

"Morning," he said smugly. Same old Damon.

"Hey," she began, turned around. "I was gonna—" But Rachel was cut off when she turned around and saw Damon, explicitly nude, wet, and soapy standing in front of her. Her eyes traveled up from his lower body to his eyes, where he looked at her with the famous smug Damon smirk. As fast as she could, she turned her eyes away and held up her hand. Her breathing was slow.

"You heard me," she said angrily, though she added a bitter laugh. Rachel dropped her arm. "You knew that I was here," she said with an angrier tone.

"Yeah, you should learn to knock," Damon suggested. "What if I was…indecent?" His smirk was practically painted in her mind.

She grabbed a blanket from the chair in front of her and covered her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding it. With a toss, she flung the blanket to Damon, and she heard him catch it. He watched her as she turned around with the hand over her face, and he felt his heart sink. With a sigh, he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. When she thought it was over, she opened two of her fingers and took a peak, and it was all covered. Then, she continued.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check," Rachel filled him in, pulling out a piece of paper in her pocket. "Caroline called Elena this morning and I called Liz to ask her about it." Rachel held out the piece of paper. "Memphis," she told him, still avoiding his gaze while he was still half naked in front of her.

"Another dead end you mean?" Damon asked her. She locked her eyes on him.

"You don't know that."

"You're right, Rachel," Damon taunted blandly. "This could be the one." By now, he was closer to her than ever, standing inches away from her scrawny body. She turned her face and tried to contain herself. He looked her body up and down. "After these two months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan is alive, well, living in Graceland, and your beloved hybrid _douche _is _not _avoiding you." Damon sighed at the end of his statement.

Rachel looked at Damon, though it was still uncomfortable considering his proximity. "He's not avoiding me," she denied. "And _fine. _You don't want to go? I'll go with Elena then," she countered and began to walk out of the living room. Damon flitted in front of her and grabbed the paper, meanwhile she did not flinch.

"And let Klaus know that Elena's tracking him and Stefan? He thinks that she's dead. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Then I'll go alone."

"I'd rather you not," Damon said sourly.

"It's a new lead, Damon," Rachel said, sighing from exhaustion of fighting with Damon. "We haven't had one in a while."

"Okay," he gave in. "I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you," he promised and began to walk away.

"But—" But he was gone by the time she finished the last syllable.

Damon continued up in his room and turned a corner to his closet. He opened it with a creak and looked at the pin board he had up for tracking his brother.

"He moved down to Tennessee," he told Andie as she approached him.

"Huh," Andie commented. "That Florida victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee."

"Which one? Pensacola guy?"

"Uh-huh."

Damon smiled. "You up for a road trip?" he asked. Andie laughed.

"No can do. I have got to work," she apologized. "But I can see if I can get you an address," she offered.

"Mm," Damon agreed and turned his head at her. Slowly, he reached forward and pressed a kiss on the human's lips. Andie laughed under her breath without smiling.

"Mm, mm, mm," she praised and left the room. "See you at the party."

"Get me that address," Damon demanded.

* * *

As he and Alaric pulled up to a rural house in Memphis where the lead Rachel gave Damon this morning took them, Damon heard his phone rang and pulled it out. Surely enough, Rachel's caller ID was clearly visible on the screen. Alaric sighed.

"Rachel?" he prompted. Damon gave a look to Alaric that indicated that yes, indeed, it was Rachel. The history teacher sighed again. "I don't know why you just don't tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half-lead and I don't want to get her hopes up," Damon explained. "Because if she gets her hopes up, she'll tell Elena, Elena will get _her _hopes up, and when we don't find Stefan and Klaus, they'll be disappointed and we'll have _two _sad birthday girls on our hands."

Alaric looked up at the house. "All of the leads we've gotten are half-leads," he pointed out. "And I'm your accomplice." He looked around. "What do you want me to say, I mean…I'm practically living there."

"Still sleeping on the couch?"

"I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they don't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything – Rachel does most of that." Damon made a humming noise in agreement as they kept looking around.

"It's quiet," Alaric noted after a second.

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "Too quiet." Slowly, he began to move up to the house. When he opened the door, he peered inside for any unwanted homeowners. But surely enough, when Damon stepped through the threshold, he passed free with ease. "Oh yeah," he trilled. Alaric closed the door with a creak behind him.

As he looked around, Damon caught the sight and smell of blood. Everywhere. On the walls, on the floors, on the doors…the scent of dry, cold blood.

He followed the trail of blood that led him straight into a small square hallway, and on the right of it was the living room. Damon wasn't shocked to find two bodies inside, blood soaking around them, their limbs cold and dead.

"Uh oh," Damon sung.

"Vampire for sure," Alaric commented.

"Stefan for sure," Damon corrected.

"How do you know?"

"It's his signature," Damon explained as he stepped into the room further to see the two bodies on the couch. Each of their body parts were pieced together, lines of blood around their pale limbs. "There's a reason they call him the Ripper. Feeds so hard, he blacks out, rips them apart, but then, when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing." He put his leg up and rocked it back and forth on one of the dead body's knee, shaking it. The head rolled onto the floor instantly. "He puts the bodies back together."

"Back together?" Alaric asked, his tone full of disgust.

"Definitely Stefan," Damon mumbled.

* * *

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead," Rachel vented to Caroline, Elena, and Tyler as Caroline handed her the red napkins she just unpackaged.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him," Tyler suggested.

"Tyler," Caroline snapped.

"What?" Tyler asked, talking back to the blonde vampire. Rachel knotted her eyebrows in confusion as Tyler continued. "He's into you," he said as if it were obvious. "Isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life," Elena explained for Rachel. "I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find Stefan."

"But what about finding Klaus?" Tyler asked and looked at Rachel. "I mean…you're in love with the guy. Damon finds Klaus for you, you two end up having your happy ever after and he ends up alone. If I were him, I wouldn't want to find him." Rachel gave an annoyed look at Tyler. "What?" he prompted.

"Damon hasn't even _asked _me about my past with Klaus," Rachel told him. Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"But…you kissed him. Probably screwed with his head."

"Tyler!" Both Elena and Caroline snapped at him. Rachel opened her mouth and looked at Caroline and Elena with a caught smile.

Tyler just shrugged and Caroline sighed. With closed eyes, she turned back to Rachel, who just looked at one of her friends with a "You wanna tell me something?" look.

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized.

"Me, too," Elena said in the same tone.

Rachel just exhaled. "Ah, don't worry about it," she remarked and looked back at Tyler. "Look, _yes, _I kissed him. But it was a…" Rachel trailed off, searching for the term. "It was a _goodbye _kiss. I thought he was gonna die," she reasoned. Rachel paused. "Plus, things are different now. _I'm _different now."

Tyler just shrugged as if he didn't believe it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked as Damon waltzed into the living room of the Memphis home with a large gasoline tank.

"Covering their tracks," Damon informed him. "Clearly, they have no interest in staying in the dark, but I do." He soaked the two sheet-covered bodies in the gasoline as Alaric paced around the room. Suddenly, there was a loud floor creak.

Damon stopped pouring the gasoline.

"Hang on," Damon mumbled and put the tank down. He walked over to Alaric and they both looked at the floor. Damon flipped back the rug on the carpet to find a hatch underneath it. Alaric mumbled something under his breath and opened the hatch, revealing a secret basement with chains that looked strong enough to hold a werewolf.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon said with a smile. "Werewolves."

Alaric looked at him for a moment before he shut the hatch door and they both straightened up. Alaric moved to the threshold of the living room and Damon reached in his pocket and struck a match on a cabinet. The fire glowed in his hand before he dropped it on the trail of gasoline, and the fire spread wildly up to the bodies. He threw his hands up and they both left the house before it burned to the ground and left no trace of the vampire attack by his brother.

* * *

Rachel slowly touched the lace on the red dress Elena had given her to wear for the birthday party, and she looked at it in wonder. It had been a long time since she wore such a beautiful dress to a special event.

Although her head was to the floor, she felt Damon's presence as he stood by the threshold, his hands over his chest. He had changed, also, for the party.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna lose it," she said as she tilted her head up and her curly hair swished. "At least not before the cake," Rachel joked with a smile. Her smile turned into a large inhale. "I still don't understand why I'm apart of this," she said, turning her head to look at him. Damon shrugged and spoke.

"It's your party," he said to her. "Just tell Elena you don't want to blow out the candles."

"I shouldn't have a party in the first place," she pointed out.

Damon shrugged once more. "Live a little," he suggested and she smiled lightly. He walked into her room – well, her _old _room – and looked around. "It's been a while since you've been in here," he admitted. She sighed.

"I know." Rachel paused to look at him. "You're okay with me staying at Elena's house, right?"

Damon let his fingers slide over a small square of photo paper that was lying on the counter, which had been untouched for three months. His heart sank deep when he realized it was the picture of Rachel and him back in the seventies – the one she had taken from him on the night of the sixties dance.

Without looking up, he answered her question. "It's fine," he lied. She opened her mouth to speak, seeing that he had found the photo she had left at the boarding house, but he interrupted her. "I got you something," he sang. Rachel knotted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak once more, but yet again, he cut her off. "I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" she demanded.

"No!" Damon exclaimed. "I _found _it," he corrected.

She frowned. "It's not even my real birthday, Damon," Rachel complained to him.

Damon pulled out a small box. "You know I owe you one anyway," he whispered slowly. Rachel avoided his gaze at the moment, and he decided to move on. With a slight smile, he opened the box. Rachel's eyes caught the diamond necklace in the box, and her breath caught in a gasp.

"My necklace," she whispered, looking up at his bright blue eyes. He kept the box close to her and she grasped it in her fingers, shaking her head. "I-I thought I'd never see it again," she admitted.

"I found it in the woods," Damon informed her. "_Deep _in the woods. You throw really well," he complimented. Rachel gave a small, airless chuckle. "I figured you'd be happy to get it back," he continued.

"I am happy," she told him, looking up at him again. He cleared his throat with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said in a deep voice. And they stayed like that for the longest time, where she forgot about those years that she had jut regained. Many things had changed for her since she got those years back, and it was hard to forget how she even felt before she remembered those years with Klaus. All the good, all the bad, they mixed in with each other.

But her feelings had changed, most of all. Her feelings for Damon. Before she was compelled, she was almost certain she was starting to fall in love with Damon again. But afterwards, she felt as if that piece of her that was missing had been put back, and she now had the feelings she felt towards Damon back when she was with Klaus.

Now she just didn't know anymore, about her feelings for Damon. Though her feelings for Klaus were just as she had left them – that she was most certain of anything. She loved Klaus.

Realizing she needed to get back to reality, she sighed inwardly and looked at the necklace. "Can you?" she prompted.

"Uh, absolutely." Damon slipped the box back into his pocket and grabbed the necklace from Rachel's hands. She turned around to the mirror and he reached in front of her to put the chain round her neck. He unclasped the lock and she pulled her hair to the side of her neck, and Damon smirked, trying to keep his regular face on. He let his fingers close the clasp and the diamond letter sat on her neck, and she stared at it with a sigh.

It was the first time she looked at the necklace and remembered where it was from.

Damon hung his head and Rachel turned around to meet him, and he held out his elbow for her to take.

"Shall we?"

With a sigh, she fit her hand into the crook of his elbow, and together, they walked downstairs.

"Happy birthday!" someone shouted. Both Damon and Rachel simultaneously smirked.

Then came another. "Happy birthday, Rachel!"

"Thanks," Rachel said lowly to one of the people who shouted the wish. Damon and Elena turned the corner to see the Salvatore mansion's living room, fit with so many people that it was practically shoulder-to-shoulder inside. People were screaming "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" loudly, and they spotted a beer keg in the corner with some guy standing on top of it. Rachel looked at it with worry and fright.

Was this even _safe_?

"Oh, hey, hey, hey," Damon said, stopping a girl beside him who was about to run off with his precious bourbon. "You don't want that," he compelled. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." Damon grabbed the bourbon glass from her hand and the girl carried on.

Caroline emerged through the crowd with Elena by her side. Elena, contrary to Caroline's happy expression, did not look pleased.

"You like?" Caroline asked Rachel with a tone jump. When she saw the worried look on Rachel's face, she retracted the statement. "Don't answer that."

"This is keeping it small?" Rachel asked with a small laugh. Caroline just put on a wide smile, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What are we drinking?" she asked the vampire, and Caroline laughed and held out her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel, Elena, and Caroline disappeared in the crowd, leaving Damon alone.

Not too long after they left Damon, Caroline, Elena, and Rachel ended up in the study, where it smelled of drugs and alcohol. Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Oh. Stoner den. _Buzz kill_."

Elena coughed, and just then, Matt came up to the two doppelgängers and the blonde vampire.

"Hey, guys," he said, lax.

"Matt, hey," Elena said, still drinking heavily out of her red plastic cup.

"Hey." He took Elena by the waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing a sloppy, long kiss on Elena's cheek. Caroline looked hurt, and Rachel just looked confused. Eventually, Matt pulled away. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Matt looked at Rachel. "And…uh…happy…?" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Rachel held up her hand.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. Rachel pulled the alcohol cup closer to her lips. Matt looked at Elena and Rachel, carefully avoiding Caroline, and left the room.

Caroline nodded glumly. "He _hates _me." Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Caroline continued. "His hatred of me has driven him to drugs."

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you," Elena reasoned.

"Is that Jeremy?" Rachel said, cutting off the smallest sound of Elena's sentence.

Elena sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah." Rachel just shook her head once and took in a deep breath. She extended her cup to Elena. "Rachel, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, I can do it."

"It's _your _birthday, Elena," Rachel reminded her. "Not mine. Go enjoy it."

Elena nodded carefully. "Okay," she agreed. "Thank you." Rachel nodded as she made her way to Jeremy and Caroline and Elena made their way out.

* * *

Alaric's sigh released tons of carbon dioxide back into the atmosphere. "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone-teacher from _hell_."

"I _love _high school parties," Damon countered.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Alaric asked.

"Ten o'clock broadcast, she'll be here in a little bit," Damon said, bringing his bourbon glass up to his lips as Rachel made his way over to him. "Hello, birthday girl," he teased with a smile.

"Drink," she demanded, holding out her hand for the bourbon glass. Damon stared at her with concern as she grabbed it from his hand and she explained why she was anxious. "Jeremy's smoking," Rachel told them. "I know it's not the first time, Elena told me, but I tried getting through to him but I don't think I did. Did I do anything wrong?"

"Ugh." Damon groaned as she downed his drink. "Did you give him your life story about how you were an impossible drug addict before you met me?" he taunted. She glared at him.

"No. I told him how I left my parents when I was fifteen for New York and got so high on drugs that I met a vampire, got compelled to be his ex-girlfriend who he thought was dead, and ended up becoming a vampire and running away when I was eighteen, off in a new world with a craving for blood that I couldn't satisfy," she breathed out. Damon frowned at her and she took another gulp of the bourbon.

Damon shrugged. "Is his stash any good?" he continued.

"You're an _ass_," she said with disgust and turned to Alaric. "Talk to him?" Rachel asked. "Please? He looks up to you. I've only been around for a little while, I feel like Elena and I are pushing me on him. He needs to have a guy talk to him." Without waiting for an answer, she handed the empty bourbon glass to Damon and walked away.

Damon smiled at his friend and poured another shot of bourbon inside of the glass Rachel gave to him. "You're screwed."

A couple minutes later, Damon got a text from Andie, which earned a groan. "Andie wants me to pick her up."

Alaric raised his eyebrows. "Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?"

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." Alaric hummed in suspicion. "Hold the fort down, will you?" Damon asked, downing his drink.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?" Alaric clarified.

Damon gestured towards the bottle of bourbon. "Drink more," he suggested. "It'll feel less weird."

* * *

Rachel pushed the door that opened to Damon's room, looking for him. As she moved inside, she heard a voice shout. "This room's off limits!"

Rachel turned around to see Caroline holding a blood bag in her hand. "Caroline?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just…needed to take a beat." She laughed lightly and Rachel did the same. Caroline sighed. "Are you hiding?"

"I was just looking for Damon," Rachel admitted.

"Well, he'd better be here _somewhere_," Caroline threatened. "We haven't even done the cake yet."

Rachel gave an awkward look. "I think I'm gonna pass on the whole…cake thing," she admitted. "It just doesn't feel right, you know? Not my birthday and all that?"

"What?" Caroline asked. "No! No way! It's…Elena's birthday and we never actually celebrated _your _birthday last year with everything going on. You can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out the candles."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and shut her eyes, annoyed. "Is that what you all want me and Elena to do? Just…get on with our lives?" she asked, exasperated.

Caroline looked at her hard. "No," she admitted. Rachel stared back in disbelief. "Maybe," Caroline said at last. Rachel let her glance slide. "I just…I don't think anyone wants to see you guys like this – wants to see _you _like this, Rachel." Caroline shook her head. "You haven't talked to _anyone _about the flashbacks you've had about Klaus. Not even me. I don't know if you told Elena, but she told me you didn't say anything to her, either."

Rachel just shook her head. "I don't need to talk about it!" she said, throwing her hands up. "What matters is that I'm _not _going to give up on finding Klaus. Elena's not going to give up on finding Stefan, either."

"Of course not!" Caroline replied. "And, you shouldn't."

Rachel nodded and tried to move away. "Thanks."

"But you have to admit that you're kind of just letting your life pass you by," Caroline continued without a missed beat. "And isn't Klaus the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it? That you had your memories in order for you to finally think clearly? Rachel, he left you here for a _reason_."

"Want me to make a wish?" she asked angrily. "I just wants to know that he still cares about me. Putting two and two together, I just have come to terms that he _did _leave me here. With Damon. All alone. He just _left. _He didn't even stay to watch me as I realized that I was in love with him." Rachel sighed inwardly. "That's it. That's my wish."

Angrily, Rachel began to walk away towards the door, but instead, she saw something out of place. The door to Damon's closet was wide open, and she could see paper sticking outside of it.

"I'm _sorry,_" Caroline apologized immediately. "Hey, I'm just _drunk_ and _dumb _tonight. I don't know, I…" Caroline watched as Rachel made her way closer to the open closet. "What are you doing?"

Rachel peered into the closet and opened the door to find news strips, articles, and post-its all thumbtacked to Damon's closet door, complete with a map with a trail of red pushpins. Caroline walked closer.

"What's all that?" she asked.

Rachel's eyes caught on the post-it notes. In red pen, Damon's handwriting either spelled out the name _Stefan _or the name _Klaus. _

They were tagged with newspapers about killings.

"It's Klaus," Rachel said. "Damon's been tracking him without me," she realized.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asked softly.

Rachel looked up and down at the strips of news articles. "I don't know."

* * *

"Andie?" Damon called into the empty news office. Suddenly, his phone began to rang. He saw Rachel's name and decided to answer it so she didn't think that he left the party without telling her.

"Party central," he sang.

"Where are you?" Rachel snapped into the phone.

"I'm…by the…punch bowl," Damon lied.

At the Salvatore house, Rachel stepped down the stairs to the living room and hissed through her phone. "_Don't _do that, Damon. Don't lie to me," she warned him. He said nothing and she continued. "I saw your closet."

"Oh, oh, I gotta go break up…Beer Pong…" Damon said and shut his phone, ending the call with Rachel.

"Wait, Damon—" But it was too late, he had already hung up on her. Rachel gave an exasperated sigh.

Damon looked around the newscast office and tried to find Andie, but he couldn't see her anywhere. His eyes caught a door that led to the stage, and he decided to try it. He walked into the stage and stopped when he saw a purse lying on the ground.

And in the corner of his eye, he saw a figure.

"Stefan."

"Hello, brother," Stefan said emotionlessly, his hands crossed behind his back.

"You don't write," Damon joked. "You don't call."

But Stefan wasn't playing around. "I need you to stop following me," Stefan instructed. "You're causing some…problems."

"With who?" Damon snorted. "Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"What you're _supposed _to do," Stefan explained, "is let me go."

Damon stepped closer to his brother. "I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee." It almost sounded like a compliment. "Walking a find line there, my friend." Stefan laughed. "Keep that up and there _will _be no saving you." Stefan chuckled louder, hanging his head.

"See, the thing is, uh, I don't need any saving," Stefan responded. "I just want you to let me go."

"Now, I got a birthday girl at home who's not gonna let me do that," Damon informed him. "And another one who wants to find your boss and find her happily ever after," he added with a sour tone.

"My 'boss'?" Stefan chuckled. "First of all, _no_, and second of all…well, Klaus says he doesn't want to see her." Stefan shrugged. "I don't know why, but he told me to tell you that as well." Damon stayed silent. "Stay _away _from us, Damon."

Damon clucked his tongue. "See, I don't think you're understanding me, Stefan—"

"No, that's where you're wrong," Stefan cut his brother off. "I think I haven't made my point, that's the problem." Damon raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Andie?" he asked, turning his head. "You still there?"

"Andie?" Damon relayed, confused.

"Damon?" Andie cried. Damon looked up to the top of the stage to see Andie standing on a ledge, far above the ground. "I can't move, Damon. He told me that I can't move," she whimpered.

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie, stay calm!" Damon shouted up to her and looked down at Stefan. "Not cool, brother," Damon hissed.

"Oh, come on," Stefan prompted. "It's a little bit cool. No?" Damon stepped closer. "Hey, Andie," Stefan started. "You can move now."

"No!" Damon shouted at the end of his brother's sentence. "No! N-N-N-No, no, no!" Damon screamed, but Andie moved, and she fell off of the ledge, falling to the floor with a slam. Stefan pinned his brother up to the nearest wall and held him by his throat so Damon could not save the poor human.

"I said," Stefan growled, "_Let me go_." After a moment, Stefan released Damon, and Damon flitted over to Andie's side immediately, checking to see if she was still alive.

But she wasn't.

He turned back to look at Stefan, but his brother was gone, and he was alone, besides the dead body of his girlfriend that laid beside of him.

And it hurt worse than he thought it would.

* * *

"Hey!" Caroline said angrily to the Salvatore brother that walked into the house. She thrust the bourbon bottle at Damon's chest, and he held it with his limp hand. "You missed the cake." He watched as Tyler led her out into the night.

But Damon didn't want bourbon. He wanted peace. He wanted quiet.

He put the bourbon bottle on a cabinet by the door and turned to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. When he got up there, he let himself have a quick second of silence.

Before someone else ruined it.

Rachel turned around, holding all of the papers she collected from Damon's closet and waved them. Damon looked at her, depressed. He was _not _in the mood to argue.

"What?" He groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily. "Why did you keep it a secret from us? From _me_, Damon?"

"Can we not do this right now?" Damon asked. "I'm having a really bad night."

But she didn't care. He lost that privilege. Rachel walked forward. "All summer, every time Elena or I came to you with a lead, you made us feel like _idiots _for having hope."

"You were an idiot," Damon said, accidentally excluding Elena from the conversation. She looked at him, hurt in her eyes. He corrected the statement. "We all were."

He moved to go to a different part of his room, but Rachel stopped him by reaching out and blocking him form moving. "Tell me what you know, Damon," she demanded.

"I know you need to get back to your party, Rachel," Damon said in the nicest way possible and brushed past her. She whipped around.

"We're supposed to be in this _together_. Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus's victims?" she growled.

"Because they're not Klaus's victims, Rachel, they're _Stefan's,_" Damon snapped. She looked at him, confused. "He's left a trail of body parts up and down the Eastern seaboard. The _minute _I tell you about it, you tell Elena and Elena goes on her 'Save Stefan' rampage, because that's what she _does_."

"She has a right to!"

"No," Damon countered. "I've seen it happen before. Elena doesn't help. Stefan's flipped the switch to full-blown Ripper." He grabbed the newspapers from her hand violently as he stepped closer to her.

"Stop it, Damon," Rachel ordered it.

"No, _you _stop, Rachel," he hissed. She actually flinched this time. "Stop looking for Klaus. Stop waiting for him to come and get you and move on with your happy little life. Just _stop_!" Damon yelled.

"That's what this is about?" Rachel whispered angrily. "You're jealous that I want to find Klaus?"

"No!" Damon scoffed, disgusted. "I'm angry that all you ever do is _lie_," he remarked. "You lie to me, you lie to Elena, and most of all, you lie to _yourself," _Damon snarled. "Klaus doesn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't have left you here with _me. _He wouldn't have given you your memories back and just _leave." _Damon shook his head. "And if you loved him, you wouldn't be keeping that past a secret from me."

"You want to know what happened?" Rachel shouted. "_Ask_."

Damon shook his head and laughed. "I don't want to know what happened," he responded and stepped closer so he was only a few inches from her face. "I think I can figure out _all _the glory details." Damon paused. "What I want for you to do is _stop_." He said the last word with such an intensity, she actually shivered. "Klaus is _not _coming back for you," he warned. "Stefan isn't coming back for Elena." She bit her lip to refrain from doing something she would regret. "Not in her lifetime, and not _ever _for you."

He thought that he was just being truthful, but the truth was, he saw the tears that threatened at Rachel's eyes. She was going to…cry. He felt his heart sink even further than it had been sinking for the past three months. She wasn't going to cry over him dying, she wasn't going to cry over Stefan leaving Elena.

She was going to cry over Klaus leaving her.

Things had changed.

Damon wanted to apologize, but when he thought about the compelled girlfriend that he realized was dead, he just brushed past the doppelgänger and walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

And when he was gone, Rachel let herself cry, holding the necklace that was on her collarbone.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to the Gilbert house and stepped in, exhausted.

"Hey, Alaric," she said as she entered. "Is Elena upstairs already…?" Rachel trailed off when she saw Alaric zipping up his duffel bag. She raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing?" she asked, her face falling.

Alaric sighed. "I've already told Elena," he informed. "I'm not gonna stay here anymore." He turned around.

Rachel brushed her hair behind her ear. "What?" she asked, surprised. "Why?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not a role model. You know? I drink too much. I say the wrong things." Rachel looked at him and inhaled. "And…I encourage bad behavior." He turned around to grab his bag. "At school I can pull it together, but in my own life…" Alaric slung the bag over his shoulder and breathed deeply. "The way I miss Jenna, I just – I'm really not any good to anybody right now." He turned to rush out of the house quickly.

"No, wait," Rachel stopped him. "Alaric, _please. _Don't go." She laughed bitterly. "You think I'm a better role model than you are for them?" she asked, staring at him blankly. He dropped his eyes. "Alaric, I'm _lost._ I don't know how to be a role model, I don't know how to do the right things…I don't know what to say half the time."

Alaric shook his head. "No, Rachel," he told her. "You're doing just fine. And you'll be fine without me."

"I need you," she said slowly. "We need you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Rachel," he said sincerely. "You've been alive for almost forty years. Elena's eighteen. You and Elena can do all of this alone now." He paused. "You can do it better without me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the look on his face as he was leaving, she decided against it. Why was everyone leaving her? Everyone? Klaus…Damon…Alaric.

Elena descended from the staircase, already in her nightclothes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Rachel took a long, deep breath.

"Yeah," Rachel lied.

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Rachel buried her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. "No," she admitted. "I need…_sleep. _I need some time alone. To think." Elena nodded her head understandingly. "I'm sorry, Elena, it's just—"

"I get it," Elena cut her off. "Please. I'll see you in the morning."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah," she agreed and began to move up the stairs while Elena tried to enter the kitchen. "Oh, Elena?"

"Yes?"

"In the morning," she started, "we…need to talk."

* * *

Damon walked into his brother's bedroom, angry beyond doubt. His grief was consuming him, and it was magnified due to the vampire emotions. He looked around his brother's room, glancing at the remains of the old Stefan.

But that Stefan was no longer with him. Not right now.

So what was the point?

Damon began to knock things over without a care – first went the books, then came a table, and next was a bookshelf. Then he broke a chair and kicked in a lamp.

But just as he was about to smash a guitar, he felt the guilt and grief consume him. His brother was gone. Again. Why did Stefan have to do this to him? Why did Stefan have to be this way?

Why did it have to be _Damon's _fault? If he had never fed Elena his blood, he would've never felt compelled to save the day, and Tyler would be dead, he would be alive, and all would be well. Nothing would've gone wrong.

But yet, _everything _went wrong.

He didn't realize it, but his face was over a lamp, the light gleaming into his eye as he tried to forgive himself for what he'd done.

Stefan was gone.

But Elena would never give up. Neither would Rachel.

_Rachel, _the name echoed in his head, and he mentally scoffed. But at the same time, he remembered the look on her face earlier when she was on the brink of tears. He had no doubt that when he left the room, she had cried. He hurt her, like he did so many other times.

And that was why she didn't love him anymore.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture – a small square of photo paper, the rim white with the photo centered up. His finger brushed across the darkness of the frame, and he stared at it. It was not the picture he found in Rachel's room in the morning – the picture she had left to become covered in dust because she simply did not care anymore.

It was his own picture, the one taken moments before he turned her.

A part of him felt like ripping it apart, throwing it in a river, and never look back. Though there was another part of him that just wanted to put it somewhere and forget about it.

Then there was that part of him, that one small part, that wanted to slip it into his pocket and keep it there.

And so, he did.

* * *

**That was so ridiculously **_**long**_**. But it got the job done...I hope. Oh, well! Until next time, guys :) Please review and tell me what you think! **

**And go check out the season 3 trailer! The link is on my profile. **

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	24. The Hybrid

**I feel like I'm updating at the exact same time every weekend...I really don't mean to. Actually, it shouldn't be scheduled from now on because the thing is, I had both The Birthday and The Hybrid written before I updated the last chapter, so that's why I just decided to update the chapters on a Sunday. **

**Anyways...that was just a little weird. Here's the deal, today is Sunday so ****_obviously _****I have it off, and I have tomorrow off as well, so I'm working on My Blood, and I'll upload that, and then I'll upload I Can Learn to Love Again, and then I might even get around to uploading The End of the Affair later on tomorrow or tonight. **

**Okay...just enjoy the chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return**

* * *

**The Hybrid**

"_Whether suicide or a tragic accident, WKPW News has lost one of its shining stars_," said the anchorwoman on the Mystic Falls news playing in the background as Damon took down his Stefan board behind his closet door. He looked at the television with sadness, until he realized that he was over it and turned back to his board. "_Field reporter and weekend anchor, Andie Star…" _

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon said as he ripped off the newspapers he had pinned to his board as Rachel walked into the room. She breathed in largely.

"You've been dodging my calls," she said, slightly angry.

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, well, busy day, you know? Dead fake girlfriend and all." He avoided her gaze.

Rachel crossed her arms but said softly, "Why didn't you…tell me?" she asked.

"And burden you with something _else_?" Damon snapped. "Oh, hey, Rachel, by the way, Stefan killed Andie last night. Want some cake?" he quipped.

"He called her, Damon," Rachel told him as he brushed past her. Damon turned around as he heard the words.

"What?" he asked.

"Stefan called Elena last night," Rachel explained. "For her birthday, I guess. I don't know, I was asleep. Long night."

"Do you know what he said?" Damon asked, skeptical.

"Nothing," Rachel said, shrugging. "At least, that's what Elena's told me. She said she knew it was him, though. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Where he's binge-drinking on the country folk?" Damon suggested with a smile. "We went through this, Rachel. Stefan's gone, and I don't mean _geographically." _

She shook her head. "That's where you're wrong," Rachel persisted. "If Stefan was really gone, he wouldn't have called her."

Damon didn't have to say anything – he just gave her a look and turned his back. She scoffed and turned her head. What was the use anymore? She turned and left, where Damon lit a match on his matchbox and threw it into the fire with the rest of the Stefan articles.

* * *

"Go away, Damon!" Alaric shouted. Rachel insisted upon knocking on the door.

After some time, Alaric swung open the door with a pissed-off look on his face, and when he saw her, that pissed-off look turned into a surprised one. "Hi," she said to him.

Alaric fumbled with the belt on his opened pants as he cleared his throat. "You're not who I expected.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she admitted. Rachel sighed. "I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee."

Alaric stared at her. "Did you miss the part where I checked out of all of this?" He began to walk away from the door, and Rachel looked at the threshold. As she stepped in, she walked with ease, giving an appreciative nod as she realized that she was allowed inside of the apartment. She'd been in it before, but she thought that it was only a one-time thing with Klaus.

"Come on, Ric," she said as she looked at the history teacher trying to find a shirt in his apartment. "Whatever Damon knows, you know," Rachel pointed out. Alaric pulled out a shirt at last and began to put it on over his bare chest.

"Ask Damon," he suggested.

"You think I didn't try that already? Damon's not in a mood to help right now," she told him.

Alaric spun around to meet them both, shutting the refrigerator door. "For good reason," he agreed. "Because it's not safe for either you _or _Elena to be tracking him right now. Stefan's off the rails."

"Yeah, but he's still holding onto his humanity," Rachel objected. "Which means he can still be saved."

Alaric sighed. "And why do you two have to be the ones to save Stefan?" he asked.

"Because I'm not just going to check out on him," Rachel informed. "Neither Klaus or Stefan. Klaus would never give up on me and I would never give up on him. That's just how we work."

"But, Rachel, _he left you here. _If that's not a sign of giving up—"

Rachel shook her head and interrupted him. "It's _complicated,_" she promised. "But I know why he did it. I just have to find him again. I just have to make him realize that he's doing the wrong thing. Please, just trust me on this." Alaric was silent. "Tell me what you know, Ric. _Please_."

Alaric groaned, and after a while, he began. "They've been tracking…werewolves, he and Klaus. All up the eastern seaboard. We thought we had them outside of Memphis…"

* * *

**London, 1988**

_Three weeks had passed since our first meeting at the bar, and it wasn't long before Klaus and I began spending every waking moment of our time together. We fed together, we drank together, we did almost everything but sleep in the same bed together. Though I had the feeling that that was the next step Klaus wanted to take. _

_I just…was not ready to take it. _

_I released my mouth from a man's wrist, smiling at the taste of the blood that flowed from my mouth. I giggled and wiped my mouth with my hand before pulling back my cue stick and hitting the cue ball where it hit another solid-colored ball and slammed it into the down corner right pocket. Excited, I spun around and threw my hands up in the air. _

_"I did it!" I laughed. I could see Klaus's smile. "I won! You lost!" I teased him. He got up from the table and walked over to me. _

_"Yes, you did," he admitted. "I see I owe you my date in return." He beckoned a blonde girl forward and I smiled at him. _

_"A vampire who keeps his deals." _

_"Most times, anyways," Klaus admitted with a grin. I smiled back, loving the feeling of a smile on my face. I spent twelve years running from Damon, never having a life of my own. I lost Damon back in the US, and I haven't heard of any sign from him since. _

_Maybe he had finally stopped chasing me. _

_"Just don't kill her," Klaus continued. "She's quite tasty." _

_I laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it," I assured him, but let my fangs loose and my mouth clamp down on the woman's wrist. Klaus was right – she had the sweetest-tasting blood I have ever tasted in a while. I fed harder and deeper, relishing in the taste, before I finally felt the point where the blood slowed and forced my mouth away. The girl stumbled backwards, not even afraid of the blood that was dripping down my chin from the deep feeding. _

_I don't know what came over me – maybe it was the fact that I was drunk or the fact that I was having a good day, but I found myself wiping my mouth with my thumb, closing my eyes in ecstasy as I licked the blood off of my finger. I didn't notice until a few seconds after, but Klaus had his thumb on my chin as well, wiping some of the rich blood off of my mouth and putting his finger in his own. The sight of the gesture made my knees almost buckle, and he smiled at me from above, as if he could sense the way I felt. And that's when I couldn't take it anymore. _

_I kissed him, pulling his head to mind and pressing our lips together – though it wasn't hard with our close bodies. He responded immediately, not wasting any time. His hands roamed my upper body until I flashed us to a wall by the pool table, and I was suddenly grateful we had compelled everyone in the bar to ignore us until we called for a bite. His teeth graze my bottom lip and I gave him immediate access. It wasn't until his lips slid to my throat that I realized what I was doing. _

_I swallowed hard and gently pushed him off of me. "We need to stop," I told him firmly. Klaus just laughed. _

_"Why?" he asked, a hint of joy in his eyes. "I was just getting started." _

_"This can't happen." _

_"Really?" _

_"Really." _

_Klaus sighed. "Why not?" he asked. "We've been together for three weeks. I could practically _smell _the sexual tension between us." He grinned, smug. "You can't honestly tell me you didn't enjoy that." _

_I groaned. "It's…" I trailed off. "No. This didn't happen, okay? This can't happen again and it didn't happen now. I'm sorry, I lost control for a second. I'm sorry," I apologized. "Can we please forget about it?" _

_Klaus puckered his lips for a moment, as if debating the fate of our relationship. Eventually, he sighed. _

_"As you wish," he answered and picked up a cue stick from the table. "Another round?" _

* * *

Rachel watched as Elena came back from the table where she was talking to Tyler, and she immediately got out of her seat. "What'd he say?" Rachel pressured.

Elena looked at Rachel and Alaric, who turned to Elena as well when the doppelgänger walked up. "How do you feel about a little hike to the Smoky Mountains?"

Alaric frowned. "You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" he demanded.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full, right, Elena?" Rachel said, giving a hint of a smile to Alaric. He sighed and rubbed his head, which made Rachel sigh as well. "If you don't come with us, we'll go by ourselves."

Alaric looked up at Rachel, alarmed, and she shrugged. "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle them on my own now. Why can't I handle this on my own, then?"

"Well, I meant things like…frozen dinners or SATs and making sure Jeremy gets to school on time!" Alaric shrieked. Rachel tilted his head at him and he sighed. "All right," he gave in. "All right, let's just go," he mumbled reluctantly as he put down money for the coffee he bought. "But, uh, you're driving," he told Rachel.

She did not object as they walked out the door to go to Tennessee.

* * *

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be." Alaric explained as they shuffled through one by one on a path that led up the mountains.

"You were a Boy Scout, weren't you?" Elena teased.

"Shut up," Alaric said back. Elena took a sip of her water bottle as Rachel laughed.

"A Boy Scout-slash-vampire slayer?" she continued.

"Slash-whiskey-drinking all around lost cause," Alaric remarked. Elena and Rachel laughed as they stopped for a moment to take a break. Alaric unzipped the front part of his backpack to reveal many weapons in his possession.

"Wow, you came stocked," Rachel approved.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching," he joked. "Here," he tossed both Rachel and Elena a bottle filled with yellow liquid. "Put that in your bags."

"Is this a vervain grenade?" Rachel asked, eyeing it. "It doesn't smell like it…"

"Wolfsbane," he corrected and stood up. Elena and Rachel did as told and put the grenades in their bags.

"Well, since we're…exchanging gifts," Elena started and pulled out something from her bag. It was Alaric's ring.

"That's John Gilbert's ring," Alaric noted.

"It was yours once," Elena countered. "Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

Alaric was silent for a moment. "He gave it to you, Elena."

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not going to work on me. He left it if I ever have kids."

"Well, then, why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless, baby Gilberts?" Alaric suggested.

Elena sighed. "Okay, how about you borrow it until after we survive this?" she offered.

Rachel smiled. "I mean…_I'd _feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour," she teased, and Alaric smiled at the both of them. Elena extended the ring again and Alaric took it reluctantly.

Rachel turned and walked over to a tree by the lake beside them and admired the view. "Alaric, why do you think that you're a—" She cut herself off from the sentence, flipping around to see the intruder who was near them. But before she could even catch a glimpse, a hard force shoved her into the lake, and she landed with a large splash. It was only after her vision cleared when she saw Damon leaning against a tree, a smug smile on his face.

"Damon?" she gasped, her tone angry. "How the _hell _are you even here?" she said through her teeth.

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon said, looking back at Alaric. Elena crossed her arms at the Salvatore and Alaric.

"You sold me out!" Rachel breathed heavily. "I can't believe this! Seriously?"

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon _without_ backup?" Alaric pressured.

Rachel just gave him a sour glance. Elena chewed on her cheek to keep from getting angrier than she was.

"Get out of the water, Rachel," Damon told her firmly, not taking any more of her crap today. She crossed her wet arms and stood her stance.

"If I get out of the water, you're gong to make me go home," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, because I'm not an idiot _like you_."

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots," Alaric groaned. Elena nodded.

"I really hate to agree with him, but I feel the same way," Elena sided. "Just get out of the water, Rachel, we'll continue by ourselves."

Damon scoffed. "Like that's going to happen." Rachel scoffed down in the water as well, but it was at Damon's comment. "Get out of the water, Rachel, or I'm going in after you."

She turned her head. "You gave up, Damon," she accused. "You gave up on me and you gave up on Stefan."

"I didn't give up on _anyone, _Rachel!" Damon snapped. "I faced reality," he reasoned. "Now _get out of the water_," he warned.

"No."

"What's your big plan, Rachel?" Damon growled. "Huh?" He stepped forward and jumped down so he got closer to the water where she was standing in. "You're going to walk into a campsite of werewolves, roast a marshmallow"—he trudged his own body on the water and she shifted, getting into a defensive stance—"and wait for Stefan and Klaus to stop by?" He met her in the water, his eyes murderous.

"My plan is to find them and bring them back," Rachel explained. "Damon, this is the _closest _we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

He squared his jaw. "You act like I _want _Klaus to come back," Damon snapped. "You act like I want to save him."

"Well, don't you?" she demanded. "Don't you want to help _me_ save him?" Rachel asked. He was silent for a moment. "You can't honestly be so selfish that you want to have me all to yourself. I know you, Damon. You want to help."

"I want to find my _brother_," Damon countered. "I don't want to help you."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," Rachel remarked. He was silent again before he let out a groan.

"Do _you_ want to help?" Damon demanded. "Because Klaus thinks Elena _died _when he broke the curse!" he continued. "That makes her safe. This? This is _not _safe."

"Then take her home," Rachel suggested. "Because I'm not leaving before I find Klaus and Stefan."

"It's a full moon tonight, Rachel," Damon told her sternly.

"Then we'll find them _before _then." It almost sounded like a plea. Damon looked at her intently; scarcely aware of the closeness they were in the water. Things were silent for the longest time before she spoke again. "Damon, _please_," Rachel pleaded. He looked around and she watched him as he tried to make a decision, and eventually, he did.

"Okay," he said softly. "Okay! But we are _out _of here before the moon's full and I'm werewolf bait," he warned her.

"I promise," Rachel said immediately.

"Unless you want to relive that whole deathbed-kissy-thing," Damon challenged.

"I said I promise," she said quickly, avoiding the situation.

"Fine," he agreed and turned, walking away from her with no problem. She followed him out of the water.

* * *

"We've got about a mile left," Alaric told them as they hiked up a trail. Elena was breathing faster than normal and Rachel and Damon walked side by side without a single problem.

"Sun's about to set," Damon warned.

Rachel sighed heavily, knowing that the comment was directed to her. "I can see that, Damon," she said through her teeth.

"Just saying," he sung.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time," Elena announced. They turned a corner around a tree, but something was wrong. Everyone felt it. Alaric raised his crossbow and pointed it to the woods, where they saw a man come out from the trees, blood stained all across his face.

"Stay where you are," Alaric warned, the crossbow still raised high. The man looked at Rachel and Damon for a moment and spoke.

"Vampires," the man whispered. In the next second, after the moment of confusion, the man lunged at Rachel, but Damon saved her by speeding in front of her and grabbing the bloodstained man by his throat. They ended up with the crazy man pushing Damon against a tree and Damon trying to restrain the attacker. Alaric shot his crossbow, and it shot into the man's back. Rachel fumbled through her bag until she found the wolfsbane Alaric gave to her.

"Damon!" she shouted as she pulled out the pin and tossed it to the Salvatore. Damon caught it with ease and pointed the grenade at the werewolf and he screamed, weakened by the wolfsbane so that he dropped to the ground and Damon was free. The man fumbled for ground, but Damon kicked him quickly, and the man fell limp.

"Let me guess," Alaric started. "Hybrid."

Everyone looked at each other, knowing that it was true.

A while later, after the party decided to tie up the hybrid for questioning, Elena soaked more ropes with vervain as Damon looked at the blood-tearstained hybrid before them.

"These ropes won't hold him much longer, what else do we have?"

"Ric, here, take these," Elena instructed, but Damon reached back and tried to grab them, but it burned him.

"Ow!" Damon screamed.

"I said _Ric,_" Elena defended. Alaric took the ropes in his hand and tied the hybrid up.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain," Alaric announced as he tied the hybrid. "We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're going to make that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to," Rachel remarked as she walked closer to the hybrid. She began to reach out to wake him up, but before her hand touched the hybrid's face, he woke with a start.

And, suddenly, he began to shift.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked, confused.

"That's _impossible_, it's still daylight," Elena said, looking up at the sky. But the hybrid before them was still writhing in pain.

"Tell him that," Alaric suggested sarcastically.

Damon gripped the hybrid's shoulders to try and attempt to slow down the transition.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full," Rachel said through her teeth.

"You know, those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf," Alaric warned Damon. Rachel watched as the wolf began to lean forward to try and bite Damon, but Damon stretched himself farther away. She began to feel her heart racing ten times faster, trying to figure out what to do. They could keep going and risk their lives or turn back and risk the chance of never seeing Klaus and Stefan again.

And in a snap, she made the decision. "Damon, we've gotta get out of here!" she shouted. "We've gotta get out of these mountains _now_." He was oblivious to her shouts, so she grabbed his shoulders from his backside and tried tugging him away. "Damon, _now_!" Damon listened to her and held up his hands and began to run away.

They were still running by the time it got dark outside, and they ran as fast as they could against the werewolf that was chasing them. But, with the worst fortune she could possible imagine, Rachel's foot caught on a tree branch, and no amount of vampire grace could fix the fact that she fell on her face. She was about to flash up from the ground, but Damon stopped her.

"Don't move," he instructed her. Rachel slowly looked up to see a large, grey wolf standing in front of her, the yellow eyes staring into hers. Her breath shook for a moment and Damon looked around, but suddenly had an idea. "Here, doggy, doggy," he taunted, and the wolf turned. Suddenly, Damon flashed down a different path, leading the wolf away. Rachel quickly got up from the floor using her vampire speed.

"Come on," Elena pressured. "Let's keep moving."

"I can't leave Damon," Rachel began.

"He can handle himself!" Alaric snapped. "Let's move!"

Rachel shook her head. "If he gets bitten, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here!"

"_I _am the reason that he's out here," Alaric countered, angry. "I told him where we were. And I'm telling you to keep moving, okay? He'll be fine, let's _go_ before you turn into wolf bait as well!"

Rachel looked back at the direction Damon went off in and then looked back at Alaric and Elena. For a second, she thought about leaving them, but she decided against it. Her heart sunk thinking about what could be happening at that very moment, but she decided that if Damon didn't come back by the time they needed to leave, she would go back and find him. But Alaric was right – he would be fine.

She hoped.

Nevertheless, she reluctantly followed Alaric and Elena.

* * *

Slowly, Damon walked around the forest, checking his surroundings for the wolf. He looked around at the quiet night, but then, all of a sudden, there was a growl, and Damon spun around to see the hybrid in human form, and in the next moment, he was on the forest ground. He wasted no time in getting up and throwing a quick punch and ducking the rest that the hybrid initiated. Damon pinned the hybrid to the ground, but was kicked off. He bounced back and watched as the hybrid flew over his head and Damon spun around. The hybrid attacked, but Damon put his arms on the man's shoulders to prevent the human wolf from biting him, but he could feel the struggle that was erupting. Right when he thought that he would have to try something that would take the fight in a different direction, the hybrid's hands went limp, and it fell to the ground. Damon looked up to see his brother with a bleeding heart in his hand.

"Fancy meeting you here," Damon quipped.

"What part of 'Don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan responded.

"Might wanna take it up with your girlfriend," Damon suggested. "You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

Stefan was silent for the longest time. "I didn't call her."

"Sure you did," Damon replied. "She's not going to give up on you. Neither is Rachel, because the moment she finds you, she finds Klaus."

"Well, they have to," Stefan told his brother. "Because I'm never coming back. And I thought I already told you that Klaus doesn't want to see Rachel. He left her with you for a reason. He'll get her when he's ready, which won't be for a long time, I perceive." Damon just narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you get her home? Both of them. See if you can keep them there this time."

* * *

Rachel looked out the window, angry. "Stefan and Klaus are out there somewhere, and now Damon, and we're just _sitting _in this car?" she growled.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid-zombie-mountain man," Alaric suggested.

"I am a vampire!" Rachel protested. "I should be out there!"

"You can barely protect yourself on a regular basis, so you don't count," Alaric countered. "I'll take care of keeping you and the humans safe."

Elena scoffed in the backseat. "I thought you were checked out of taking care of people," Elena pressured.

Alaric turned his head to see her. "I know what you're doing," he told her and faced the front of the car again. "Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here."

"You're better at it than you think, you know," Rachel responded. Alaric sighed.

"Boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" he mumbled.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric!" Elena tried. "You're just…lost."

Alaric hung his head.

"You're not the only one, Ric," Rachel began. "We're _all _lost. All of us."

"Our family is gone," Elena added on. "We don't have anybody, and…I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody, either." Things were silent. "We're kind of it for each other."

Alaric held up his hand and looked at Elena through the rearview mirror. "I'm keeping the ring, then," he told her with a slight smile. She let her lips turn up and Alaric let a small chuckle escape his mouth.

"Damon," Rachel whispered as she heard footsteps from outside of the car. Quickly, she opened the door of Alaric's truck and stepped out, rushing to the Salvatore's side. "Damon, are you okay?" she asked frantically. "Did you—"

"I'm fine," Damon rushed. "Bite-free. Get back in the car please." He grabbed her arm and tried to move with her back to Alaric's car. But Rachel stopped in her tracks, making Damon bounce and come to a halt as well.

She scoffed. "Can you please just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Rachel said with an angry smile.

"I'll give you ten seconds," Damon countered. "Nine, eight…" He grabbed Rachel by the arm and spun her around against him, pushing her to the car against her will. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman," she ordered.

But he didn't listen to her. Instead, he just put her back in the front seat of Alaric's car and shut the door.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she exited the bathroom into her room with a towel around her neck, already dressed in her nightclothes. But she stopped when she saw Damon leaning against a wall, facing the window of Elena's old bedroom. "Seriously?" she asked.

He didn't turn around to face her or respond to her snide comment. "I was wrong," he said at last. Rachel eyed him as she put the towel down on her bed and stepped a little closer.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

This time, he turned around to face her, raising his eyebrows as well. "No," he snapped. She watched as he turned around completely to see her and he continued with his earlier statement. "I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong."

Rachel responded quickly. "You saw him out there?" she demanded. Damon was silent. "Was he with Klaus?"

"No."

He watched as the disappointment crept onto Rachel's face, but she shook it away. "Well, what about Stefan? Is he okay?"

"No," Damon answered. "He's not okay, Rachel, he's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked." Rachel frowned at him. "But he can be saved."

Rachel crossed her arms, skeptical. "What happened out there?" Damon bit his cheek. "What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die," Damon vented. "So, I figure I owe him the same in return." Rachel said nothing. "I'll help you bring him back," Damon told her. She tilted her head in confusion. "Both of them. I'll help you, specifically, bring Klaus back," he told her, serious.

Rachel breathed in sharply and nodded, her expression going soft. "Thank you," she said quietly. He stared at her for a moment as he began to walk towards her.

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question," Damon pressured.

Rachel began to walk to her bed, but she dropped her arms and shrugged. "Go ahead," she offered.

"What made you change _your _mind?"

Rachel grabbed the towel on her bed and began to fold it. "What do you mean?" she asked, exhaling.

"You were so hell-bent on staying on that mountain…you just gave up. So what changed your mind?" he asked.

"We were under attack, Damon," she practically laughed.

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could've kept going," he countered.

"It was too dangerous. There could've been more wolves…I could've been bit," she explained.

"You would've found Klaus and he would've undoubtedly given you his blood to heal you, so what was it?" Damon growled.

She scoffed. "Why are you being like this?" she demanded.

"What changed your mind, Rachel?" Damon pronounced slowly, walking towards her.

For a moment, she thought about giving another excuse, but she finally told him the truth. "I…I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay?" she told him, looking up into his eyes. "I was…" Damon straightened and gave her one of his looks. "I was worried about you," she finished, quieter.

"Thanks," Damon said simply and began to walk out of her room. She turned around, angry.

"Yes, I worry about you," Rachel snapped. "Why do you even have to hear me say it?" she breathed. "It's not like you didn't know this before, Damon," Rachel added. "I…care about you. Why does it even matter, anyways?"

Damon turned around to look at her as he continued. "Because when I drag your ex-boyfriend back home and deliver him back to you so you can spend whatever eternity you want together"—Damon sauntered forward and cupped his hands on Rachel's face before continuing—"I want you to remember what it felt like when he was _gone_." He was silent for a moment. "I want you to remember how you feel about _me_." He paused for the longest time. "And maybe…that eternity won't be as long as you think."

Rachel wanted to say something – anything – to set Damon straight. She felt like it was necessary, like she owed it to Klaus even though he wasn't even here at the moment. But she couldn't find words. His gaze was so intense; she felt her body physically unable to construct a response. His thumbs brushed the side of her face and she let her gaze flicker to his lips for a moment, feeling guilt overwhelm her. Why couldn't she say anything?

Damon's hands moved down her face and raked his fingers through her soft hair, leaning against her forehead until he finally pulled away. "Goodnight, Rachel," he told her carefully, and she said nothing as he walked away, out her door and down the stairs, while she was still paralyzed by the way she felt.

She barely noticed Alaric at the top of the stairs, watching as Damon went down and out of the house, until he saw her, paralyzed from Damon's speech.

That's when Rachel realized she had to act like she was okay. Like it wasn't ripping her apart every day to have new memories replace her old ones. To have her feelings pulled in different directions.

She lowered her gaze as Alaric spoke. "Know what you're doing there?" he asked, cautious.

Rachel sighed heavily. "No," she laughed quietly. "I…I really don't."

* * *

**So I tried to please both sides in this chapter...I hope I did a good job. I've actually been having a little trouble with the plans for season 4 if I get that far...but I think I figured it out. Sorry, I'm being cryptic but whatever, we'll get there when we get there. **

**So...anyways...there's a new poll on my profile if you want to go check it out. It has nothing to do with which story I should update, by the way, it's about YouTube. **

**By the way! Thank you all for the views on the trailer! Remember, I have the Season 2 trailer and the Season 3 trailer up...and I'll be working on the Season 4 trailer soon.**

**Okay...that's pretty much it! Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	25. The End of the Affair

**Hello, everyone! Ugh, this chapter took me FOREVER to update, I mean seriously, I just did not want to write this chapter. I don't know why, but oh well. **

**Anyways, please review at the end! And if you can, please vote on my profile poll after you're done. **

**By the way, if you didn't get a notification or something, I just wanted to let you guys know that I uploaded a new story a couple days ago. It's called ****_Save the Day _****and it goes off of Season 1 of TVD, and I'm hoping it'll continue. But I really need you guys to read and review so if you can, that'd be AWESOME! No doppelgänger as a main character, I promise :) **

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone, you deserve it! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return. **

* * *

**The End of the Affair**

As he poured himself a glass of bourbon, Damon heard his phone ring from his back pocket. He set the bourbon down on the tray and whipped out his phone to answer the unknown call.

"You're interrupting my drink," he told the person on the other line.

"You miss me?"

Damon sighed. "Katherine," he mumbled. _Figures. _"Where are you?"

"Lurking outside your window, pining away," Katherine teased, her voice seductive on the other side of the line. She laughed after the statement.

"What do you want?"

"I'm homesick," she admitted. "What have I missed?"

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus's little prisoner, Elena still thinks she can save him, Klaus compelled Rachel to remember, he left her here with me, and now Rachel's hell-bent on finding Klaus and getting back together with him," Damon summarized. "Oh, and _no one's _thought about you since you left."

"Ouch," Katherine admitted. "That must be rough. But what about you? Now that you've given up on your brother and I'm _sure _you're not fully invested on finding Klaus, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on Rachel?"

"I didn't give up on Stefan," Damon defended. "And, frankly, I'd love to find Klaus. Obviously, he didn't just leave her here so she could say her goodbyes and such; he left her here with me for a reason. And I'm thinking that if I find him and Stefan, Rachel will realize that he just doesn't want her anymore." Damon sighed. "I just don't know where they are."

"Hmm," Katherine hummed on the other side.

Damon frowned as he realized. "But you do," he started. "Are you trailing them?" Damon demanded.

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails?" Katherine taunted. "I couldn't be further away."

"Which means you know _exactly _where they are."

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit when his hybrids didn't work and now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?" Damon drowned bourbon that he poured into a glass.

"Spend five hundred years running and…there will be a few people looking out for you."

"Is that what you're doing?" Damon asked. "Looking out for my brother?"

"Maybe," Katherine admitted. "Maybe not. I'm conflicted," she sighed.

"Where are they?" Damon demanded.

* * *

**London, 1988**

_As hard as it was, I shoved the man's body off of mine, though the taste of his blood was fresh in my mouth. I had to keep him alive – because if I didn't, I knew I would feel nothing but regret. I let my eyes relax as I relished in the taste of the human blood in my mouth, but felt no guilt because I did not kill anyone. I hadn't killed anyone since my time with Damon. _

_Klaus stared at me from the couch of his living room, surrounded by four dead bodies. Though they were not my dead bodies, I felt a stab of guilt as I turned around to face him. But what really mattered was that my track record was hardly spotted. _

_"You don't kill," Klaus observed. "I've noticed that in the past few weeks." _

_I shrugged at him. "Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to kill," I pointed out. The men I have fed on were wandering around the room, forbidden by my compulsion to call for help or speak in any way. _

_"But that's the best part," he raved. "The feed…it's just a pretext, love. The real rush is when you kill." _

_"We've had this conversation before." _

_"You mean…last night?" His lips turned up in a smile. I shook my head and laughed, unable to resist the smile that emerged from my lips. _

_"That was a mistake," I told him firmly. "You know that. I told you, I don't date vampires." _

_"Who said anything about a date, sweetheart?" Klaus teased me. I crossed my arms. _

_"I don't have _sex _with vampires, either, thank you," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows at me. _

_"That's peculiar," he admitted. "Why not?" _

_"That's none of your business." _

_"I hate to break it to you," he started, "_You _kissed _me _last night. You know that." _

_I opened my mouth to protest, but it was kind of true. Before I could respond, he grabbed my arm from where I was standing and pulled me down onto him so I was straddling his waist. I shivered as his hands rested on my thighs and the scent of blood overwhelmed my nostrils. _

_"My dear Rachel," he whispered, playing with my hair. "Such a tease." _

_"I'm not yours." _

_"Of course not." But it wasn't convincing. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, finding strength to grab his hand that stroked the ends of my hair. "You're just as heartless as I am. Isn't being friends with me enough?" _

_"Absolutely not," he said, as if he were offended. "I spent every waking moment of my day with you. The least you could do for me in return is show me a good time." _

_"I'm not open for business," I spat and climbed off of him, despite Klaus's strong hold. He sighed from the couch. _

_"When are you going to give it up and just turn it all off, Rach?" he asked with a heavy sigh. "You would be so much more fun with that pesky humanity switch off." _

_I shook my head but said nothing. My humanity was the only thing that was keeping me from turning into Damon, and I didn't want to do that. I would _not _be like him. Ever. _

_I turned around to leave, but Klaus was right in front of me, blocking my way. "You never did tell me why you're such a prude with men," he taunted. _

_"I…" I trailed off. "It's complicated," I said sternly. "Trust me, you don't want to know." _

_"I beg to differ." _

_I groaned loudly. "It's _my _life," I snapped at him, though it did not have one bit of an effect on the vampire before me. "You want to know why I don't kill humans? Why I don't just turn emotionless and don't care anymore? You _can't _know. I rarely even think about it myself, so why would I tell _you_?" _

_"Because you trust me," Klaus said, without a doubt in his mind. He stepped forward and I didn't move. "Like now. You can easily leave. I won't stop you. But you want this, don't you? Because you feel _safe_." _

_I shook my head. "I'm done talking about this," I told him firmly and took his advice, slamming the door on my way out. _

* * *

Rachel rolled over in her sleep as she dreamed about the memory. But in the real world, she ended up rolling into Damon, her head on his chest. Damon smiled smugly to himself.

"Mm. Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Damon whispered to her. Rachel groaned in her sleep and groggily woke up, her head tilting up to see Damon. He raised his eyebrows at her and she was confused for the slightest second before she realized the position she was in. Rachel gasped and sat straight in the bed, scooting away from Damon as much as she could. Damon smirked.

"What are you doing?" Rachel demanded. "Get out! I was sleeping!"

"You know you were dreaming about me," Damon told her. "Explains the drool."

Rachel shot him a sour look. "Yeah, the irony of that statement," she shot, angry. He raised his eyebrows at her, but she ignored it and looked over to the clock beside her. "Six a.m.?" she demanded. "Seriously? Do you really haven nothing better to do at six a.m.?"

"Fine," Damon responded. "Don't come with me to bring Stefan and Klaus back." He smiled. "See ya." He began to get out of bed, but she stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking about? Where is he?"

"Windy City."

"He's in Chicago? How do you know?"

"Came to me in a dream," Damon teased. "I was naked. You would've loved it." His smile turned straight and serious. "Start packing," he instructed and walked over to her dresser.

Rachel slid out of her bed vertically. "Is he okay?"

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah," Damon sighed. "Ooh," he said as he held up a pair of underwear she kept in her top drawer. He looked at her in the mirror. "Put these in the 'yes' pile." Rachel immediately got up from the bed and snatched the panties out of his hand and put them back in her drawer, shutting it. Damon just smirked at her and turned.

"I'll go wake Elena."

* * *

"Sure hope we find him," Damon said as the three of them sat in his car on the highway to Chicago. Rachel played with the necklace on her neck, thinking as she looked out the window. "It would _suck _if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace of yours, Elena."

"It's an antique, Damon," Elena snapped. "Like you," she teased.

"Hmm," Damon hummed. Elena turned to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach," she started. Rachel looked back at Elena and hummed in response. "You've never told me where _your _necklace came from," she inquired.

Rachel was silent for a moment, and Damon tried to avoid her gaze by looking in the rearview mirror to distract himself. She cleared her throat for a moment and told the story.

"Uh…Klaus gave it to me," she admitted. Damon still avoided her gaze. "When he told me he loved me for the first time."

"That's really…sweet," Elena admitted. "If he didn't kill my aunt last spring, I might even say it was romantic," she added sourly. But, overall, Elena was being quite good about not giving Rachel a hard time about being in love with the man who killed her aunt.

That didn't change the fact that Elena still wanted Rachel to be with Damon instead.

"Because the _first _thing an all-powerful hybrid has to worry about is getting his girlfriend diamond necklaces, right?" Damon challenged, not looking at Rachel. She shot him a glare even though he wasn't looking at her.

"You want to be jealous?" she shot. "Fine. Be jealous. It won't change anything."

"It never does," he sang. Before she could respond, Damon pulled out something from a bag in the backseat and gave it to Elena, his eyes still on the road. "Read this," he instructed the human. "Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago," Damon explained.

"It's Stefan's diary," Elena countered. "I'm not gonna invade his private thoughts," she said, appalled.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see," Damon argued in a light tone.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods," Elena responded. "I can handle it," she promised and put the diary back on the seat. Damon reached behind and grabbed it, ignoring Elena's wishes.

"Here's one," he said as he opened the diary and began to read. "'March twelfth, nineteen twenty-two. I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember.'" Damon paused to gasp. "I'm shocked!" He turned to Rachel. "Stefan's not a virgin?"

Rachel grimaced at him. "Why?' she asked simply. "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

Damon shrugged. "It's in my nature," he admitted.

Elena snatched the diary from Damon's hand from behind his seat. "Eyes on the road, Grandma."

"Fine," Damon said, turning his head to watch the road. "Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate."

* * *

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked, confused as they walked through an old hallway in an old tattered building.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner," Damon explained, "but it shut down for _attendance _issues. Weird."

Rachel gave him a look. "Why are you still trying to scare her into giving up?" Rachel asked him. "She'll be fine, just get over it, Damon," she ordered.

Damon just turned to her and held a finger to his lips before he hushed her. "Shh." She shot him a glare, but said nothing. Damon turned to the door and put his hand on the knob before he twisted it off and broke the handle, letting the door easily slide open for him. Damon, Rachel, and Elena easily walked into the room with no troubles.

"Here we are," Damon announced. "Stefan's second-personality home."

Elena looked around, curious. "He obviously hasn't' been here," she noted.

"Tour's not over yet," Damon informed as he walked over to the kitchen area and moved to the pantry. His hands felt around the sides until he finally found a lever, and it squeaked once before Damon pulled the shelf away from the wall, revealing a secret room. He jerked his head towards the two doppelgängers in Stefan's apartment while he walked inside of the secret crook, turning on a light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"Stefan hid his alcohol," Rachel said slowly. "What a _monster_."

Damon jerked his head inside and shrugged. "Look harder," he commanded. Slowly, Elena made her way in first, and Rachel followed.

"It's a list of names," Elena said.

"Mm-hm," Damon agreed. Rachel realized what it was the second she saw it, and Damon turned his head to her and put a finger to her lips. Elena slowly began to realize.

"Are these all of his victims?" she asked.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked roughly before exiting the secret closet. Elena let her breath catch a little, trying to get used to it. Rachel stepped in, saving Elena from the harsh treatment of the Salvatore.

"What were you doing in the nineteen twenties?" Rachel snapped. "Paving the way for women's liberation?" She paused. "Because we all know how you're a fan of _that_, aren't you, Damon."

Unfortunately, the insult didn't harm him. Instead, he answered her question. "I was around," he answered. "Chicago's a big city." He turned around and looked at Elena. "Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own," he remarked, looking at Rachel for a split second with a larger smile. She scoffed, disgusted. When Damon turned away, Rachel opened her mouth.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"His old stomping ground," Damon informed her and turned around. "You coming?"

"Sure," she agreed, nodding. Rachel followed Damon out and so did Elena.

"No," Damon said as he opened the door. "Not you. I only meant Rachel."

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "Why not?"

"You stay here and whip up an actual plan," Damon suggested. "I'll come back when I find Stefan." He held the door open for Rachel, and reluctantly, she stepped out into the hallway. Damon left Elena in the apartment as he shut the door and brushed past Rachel with no second glance.

"And the reason you're taking me is…?" she prompted as she followed after him.

"You're the _perfect _distraction for Klaus if we run into him," Damon answered. Rachel scoffed.

"So I'm the distraction now?" she said in disbelief. "One moment you're telling me that you want me to remember how I feel about you and in the next you're pawning me off to my boyfriend as bait."

"Oh, I can assure you," Damon said, although he didn't look at her as they exited the building. "I won't go down without a fight."

She gripped his arm and turned him back to her, but Damon immediately took his arm back. "There will be no fight," Rachel told him firmly. "Klaus is stronger than you, he'll kill you in an instant. I barely got through to him the last time he tried."

She expected Damon to say something back, to argue with her. But, instead, he just gave her one of his infamous smirks, and turned away to his car.

In a way, it was an argument, she realized. He would get in a fight over Klaus with her.

But the problem was, he would lose, and Rachel didn't doubt it one bit.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Damon and Rachel ended up walking into a loud, crowded bar, looking around for signs of the other Salvatore brother or the handsome Original that were bound to be somewhere. Damon stopped in his tracks near the bar, where he looked at an old African-American woman who was taking a rag and wiping down the counter.

"Well, look what the wind blew in," the woman said as she caught Damon in her eye. "Last I heard, you hated this place.

"Gloria?" Damon asked, walking up to the bar. With a confused expression, Rachel followed him and watched as he continued. _"Damn. _If I knew you were going to age like this, I would've stuck around," he admitted. Rachel rolled her eyes, but Gloria didn't notice.

Gloria laughed. "I always did like you better." She turned and went to the other side of the bar. "But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You've seen him?"

"With Klaus." Rachel took in a deep breath. "Bad combo." She poured a drink into a glass.

"You know where they went?" Damon inquired.

Gloria sighed. "They'll be back here later tonight," she told them, and Rachel had to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. _Finally. _She had _finally _found Klaus. Damon snuck a glance at the doppelgänger and, involuntarily, she looked at him as well. Damon turned his eyes when Gloria started talking again. "They're out running a little errand for me," Gloria admitted and pushed two glasses of bourbon to Damon and Rachel.

"Gloria…" Damon trailed off as he caught the bartender's hand while she pushed him his drink. With a smile, Damon looked up at Gloria. "Don't be a tease," he instructed. "What kind of errand?"

Gloria chuckled under her breath and played with Damon's fingers. "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." She ripped her hand away from Damon's, and turned away, saying nothing more.

* * *

"Thank you for the dress," Rachel said to Damon as they approached the hallway of Stefan's apartment. She was referring to the dress Damon bought for her after their encounter with Gloria, after Damon had realized that Elena needed something better to wear for her rendezvous with Stefan later in the night. The dress was a simple bodycon dress; three quarters of it black and one quarter of it pale pink with butterflies on the top. She also switched out her shoes for a new pair of black ones with holes cut into them in an intricate design. She wore the dress out of the store and did her hair while in the shop, putting the brown mess into a side braid. While she was at it, she picked out a dress for Elena so Damon wouldn't have to.

Damon nodded slowly. "You're welcome," he said carefully. "It…uh…" he trailed off. "Looks good on you." Before he said anything else to show his fragile emotions, he opened the door and stepped inside, the garment bag holding Elena's dress on his back. Rachel stepped in after him, shutting the door.

"Finally!" Elena breathed. "I called you an hour ago."

Damon shoved the garment bag to her. "Make yourself presentable," he ordered. "I know where Stefan's gonna be tonight."

Elena stared at him, open-mouthed. "I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm _wearing_?" She looked over at Rachel. "What are _you _wearing? Seriously!"

Rachel frowned. "Don't _ever _question buying outfits," she instructed. "You want Stefan to come home, you have to give him a reason to."

Elena stared, open-mouthed. "Damon!" she whimpered.

He shrugged. "I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on," he told her. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She inhaled deeply. "Yeah," she said eventually.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Rachel snapped. "Go. Get changed. We really don't have all night."

Elena flinched just a little bit before turning and going to get changed, and Rachel exhaled deeply. She didn't mean to snap, she just didn't have time for silly games anymore. After three months of not seeing Klaus, she would finally see him, and they would be together finally. He compelled her to remember for a reason.

"Well, you're just a ball of sunshine," Damon quipped after Elena left the room. Rachel spun to face Damon.

"I…I didn't mean to snap," she said honestly. "Tonight's kind of…big for me. I understand she wants to get Stefan back, and I can help her do that. If she _listens _to me," Rachel added.

Damon nodded and got up from his seat, but his face was slightly angry. "Make sure you keep him distracted for as long as you can," he instructed her. Rachel nodded.

"Okay."

"No slip ups. No telling him about Elena. You keep him distracted or I will."

"No, Damon," Rachel countered. "You're not getting in the middle of this. Klaus will hurt you."

"Oh, it's not like you _care_," Damon snapped. His voice was so harsh, it made her stop for a moment. He could tell from her expression that she was afraid, and he dialed it down. "Just…_please_," he began again. "Tell me you can do this? Keep him distracted for as long as it takes?" Damon prompted. She nodded once.

"I can do this."

* * *

_"I'm going to go get a drink_," Stefan told Klaus as he spotted Rachel and Damon inside of the bar, looking at him. _"A real one._"

Damon and Rachel looked at each other for a split moment before he left and she remained. Stefan passed Rachel on his way out, acknowledging her in the slightest, and left outside to meet Damon. With a large and heavy sigh, she waited for a few seconds before walking over to the bar.

"February sixteenth," Rachel said as she approached the bar and Klaus stiffened in his seat. "Nineteen eighty-eight, I kissed you for the first time and asked you to forget about it." Klaus didn't turn to face her. "February seventeenth, we fought and I left your house, and we stayed away from each other for a week until you came up to me again and apologized for being so harsh." She inhaled again. "One week, Klaus. _One _week you couldn't stay away from me. And you've done it for three months now." Klaus let out a laugh under his breath. "Why?"

"To be clear, I stayed away from you much longer than that," Klaus said as he turned to face her, still drinking his drink. "Fifteen years to be exact." He looked over at Rachel. "What are you doing here, Rachel?" he asked in a harsh tone.

She scoffed. "As if it isn't obvious, Klaus," Rachel retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked. "You wanted to come here and yell at me for leaving you behind in Mystic Falls while I took Stefan with me?" Klaus smiled. "Jealous, love?"

She tilted her head and frowned. "If that's what you really think I'm here for, you don't know me at all."

He tilted his glass towards her and got out of his seat at the bar. "That's just the thing," he said, walking towards the tables. "I don't."

Rachel, who didn't sit down on a stool in the first place, walked over to Klaus. "I didn't come here to yell at you," she said while his back was turned to her, braced to leave. "I came here to get you back. To come with you, Klaus." Rachel paused. "But…I do want to know _why _you left me behind."

Klaus laughed once more and spun around on his heel. "Why I left you behind?" he asked, as if it was a rhetorical question. "I compelled you for fifteen years and you want to ask me why I left you behind?"

She sighed. "I _know _why you left me behind," she countered. "I understand it. I don't like it, but I understand it." Rachel took a step closer. "But I don't understand why you left me wi—back in Mystic Falls." She caught herself before she was about to say "with Damon".

But, unfortunately, Klaus caught it for her. "I left you with Damon because I need you to move on," he said. "I gave you your memories back so you could remember what it felt like with me and get over it and stop _nagging _me about it," he said harshly. Rachel did a double take, confused.

"You…you don't mean that," she said slowly. "Do you?" she asked, dropping her eyes.

For a moment, Klaus thought about answering yes. He easily could've done it – it would've been as easy as downing the shot in his hand. But, instead, he felt himself weaken. He always _weakened _when it came to her.

It was the one thing he hated, but it was one thing he loved.

With his vampire speed, he fled over to her and kissed her, deep and hard, like it should've been the first time they kissed before he compelled her. His hands drifted to her waist, and Rachel was not objecting to the kiss at all, and he knew she wouldn't. Her hands reached up to wrap around his neck, and he kept them there, letting all the anger he felt out through that one kiss. No, she didn't object to it at all.

That was, until, he pulled away, his forehead touching hers and their panting grew by the second. But, he obviously had a reason for pulling away.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now," Klaus said to the Salvatore brother that stood at the door, staring at Klaus and Rachel, who were just inches apart. Rachel let her eyes flicker to the door, and Klaus's hands slid from her waist as she turned to face Damon, a heartbroken expression on his face masked by the anger and hatred he felt.

He let his eyes flicker to Rachel, but he turned to look at Klaus.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse," Damon quipped, giving Klaus a smile. Klaus laughed, hanging his head, before he looked up at Rachel, who was heartbroken at the sight of Damon at the door. She didn't want to hurt him – no, that was what she wanted the least. It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

But it did.

"You never give up, do you?" Klaus asked, continuing the conversation.

"Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again," Damon suggested.

"Well, I am torn," Klaus admitted. "I mean, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I _really _sign up for?"

"Klaus…" Rachel trailed off.

"And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…" Klaus continued. Damon threw his hands up in the air.

"What can I say?" he countered. "I'm a thrill seeker."

In a moment, Klaus flashed to Damon and gripped him by the throat, choking the weaker vampire. Rachel shook her head.

"Klaus, _please_," she started, but she wasn't getting through to it. They already started a full-blown fight. Klaus threw Damon across the room so the vampire broke a table with his body. Klaus snapped off the wooden leg of a chair and spun it in the air, pressing down on Damon's chest to keep him stable while he raised the stake in his hand. "Stop!" Rachel shrieked, flashing over to Damon and Klaus, trying to stop the fight. But before she could intervene, the wooden stake in Klaus's hand turned into flames, and Klaus dropped it on the floor with a grunt.

Rachel turned her head to see Gloria, pissed off.

"Really?" Klaus groaned.

"Not in my bar," Gloria warned him. "You take it outside."

Damon tried to get up, but Klaus pinned him down again. "You won't have to negotiate your brother's freedom," Klaus told Damon. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

"Get up," Rachel said, her voice angry. Klaus looked up at her and she stared at him with red eyes. "_Now_," she ordered. Klaus let a smile slide onto his face as he jumped up and let Damon go. Damon stood behind Rachel, watching as he stared again.

"As for you." Klaus sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He reached out and touched her face, and she flinched in just the slightest. "Actually, my love, I have a present for you."

Rachel raised her eyebrows for a moment, but all was explained when Klaus smiled at her and told someone to come out of hiding. Rachel looked around, confused, but when she saw who it was, she let out a gasp.

"Grace," she said slowly, in disbelief.

* * *

**_Florida, 2003_**

_"I'm dying," the seventeen-year-old girl said to Rachel as she sat down on her bed, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm dying, Rachel, and there's nothing anyone can do." _

_Rachel stared, open-mouthed, at her best friend. It had been a year since their first meeting. Rachel knew that Grace Parks had cancer, but it was supposedly treatable. _

_"I'm going to have to cut my hair off," Grace said, sobbing slightly. "And get an oxygen tank and spend the last year of my life in a hospital." Rachel felt tears threaten at her own eyes. The girl buried her head into her hands, her brown/blonde hair falling over her face. "I don't want to die, Rachel, I don't want to die." _

_Immediately, Rachel rushed over to Grace's bed, trying to stay strong to comfort her friend. In her life, there was no one important – no one she could see die and have to mourn over afterwards, knowing that she would live an eternity and they would not. _

_But now…now she would have to mourn her best friend, and the truth was, she wasn't ready to. Sure, she had Katherine, but Katherine didn't understand. Katherine killed sometimes. Rachel didn't. Grace knew about the vampire's secret, but she was supportive. Rachel didn't kill anyone. She never did. _

_She didn't even feed on anyone anymore. Not after the holes in her memory formed. _

_Grace looked up at Rachel from sobbing. "Can you heal me?" she asked. "With vampire blood?"_

_Rachel inhaled and held back a sob. "Grace…I don't think it would heal you completely. The cancer just might keep coming back. You'd have to take regular feedings…it's too dangerous, you could turn into a vampire with just a snap of the neck." _

_"Then do it," Grace exclaimed. "Turn me into a vampire. The cancer will be gone then." _

_Rachel shook her head. "Grace, _please. _You don't want this. You don't want to be a vampire, I promise you. It's a living hell." _

_"But it's the only way I'll live!" _

_"I'd rather _die _then stay a vampire for eternity," Rachel said sternly, shaking her head and resisting from letting the dam break on her tears. "Trust me, you don't want this. I won't do it, anyways." _

_"Please, Rachel," Grace sobbed. "I'm _begging_ you." _

_It took her a moment to answer, because she felt for the slightest moment that she could do it. But in the next, she realized that it was condemning someone to an eternity of misery, just like Damon did to her. _

_It was something she was physically incapable of doing. _

_"No," Rachel said. "End of discussion, Grace. I would rather kill you than turn you." As she got up to leave the room, Grace grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

_Grace looked at the doppelgänger with cold eyes. "Then kill me." _

* * *

The vampire emerged from the back of the bar, looking just as she did when Rachel Cameron killed her back in the late nineties. The same blond/brunette hair, the same olive-brown colored eyes.

"Hi, Rachel," Grace said slowly, quiet. Rachel turned her head to Klaus.

"You had her this whole time?" she growled.

Klaus held up his hands. "Let's not get angry here," Klaus replied. "She's here as the subject of a deal. One that I know you'll take."

Rachel stared at him, hard and cold for a moment, confused as to why he would do it and angry because she knew the reason would be something horrible. "What deal?"

"You need to leave," Klaus instructed her, and looked at Damon. "Both of you. No more trips to find Stefan, no more trips to find me." He looked back at Rachel. "When I want you, I will find you. But for now, I want you to be in Mystic Falls." Klaus paused. "And, in return, I hand little Miss Grace over to you with no hesitation."

Klaus flashed over to Grace and bit her neck, tearing the flesh with an added effect of Grace screaming. Rachel let out a small scream as well, and Klaus looked over at her. "And if you choose to decline my offer to take her healthy, she will die in a matter of days and her blood is on your hands, once again."

"Rachel," Damon started, walking up to her. Rachel waved her hand at him and moved to Klaus, pissed off.

"I'll take you deal," she said slowly. "Heal her and let her go."

Klaus nodded to the doppelgänger. "As you wish," he said, and she didn't miss the déjà vu of the statement. He bit into his hand and pressed the wrist to Grace's mouth to feed her his blood, and the bite was instantly cured, and Grace would not die any time soon.

* * *

"Where are we going, again?" Grace asked from the backseat of Damon's car while Damon was doing something outside. Only Elena, Rachel, and Grace were in the car for the time being. Elena was disheartened, but Rachel was heartbroken. She toyed with the necklace on her collarbone, debating whether or not to throw it out of the window and into the night or to keep it on her neck, safe and sound.

She chose option two as Elena told Grace. "Mystic Falls," Elena said, trying to hold back a cry. "It's…um…a town in Virginia. Small town," she explained.

"Ah," Grace said and paused for a moment. "Um…is it the wrong time to ask about the whole…Rachel and the human look alike thing or…?" Grace asked, looking in the rearview mirror to see Rachel. Rachel, in a monotone, responded.

"Not now," she said. "Damon will take you back to the boarding house and he'll explain everything to you." She just wasn't up for it at the moment. At that exact time, Damon climbed into the car and shut his door, sighing heavily. He turned to look at Rachel, who just didn't want to look at him…or anyone for that matter.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, quiet.

"Just drive," she told him, inhaling sharply. To be honest, she didn't know _what _she expected when she saw Klaus for the first time.

But if there was something she did expect, it was most certainly not how things went down that night.

* * *

**What'd you think? Still Team Klachel? :) I'm just kidding, you know it's not the end of the line for them yet. Klaus has trusting issues, and they kind of just exploded in this chapter. **

**I didn't do the Damon scene at the end…I didn't really want to lighten the mood at the end with Katherine and everything after that ridiculously sad chapter. I'm not happy with it at all but…you know, I guess it is what it is. **

**So, Grace is back! Yay! More into her storyline later on in the story. **

**Anyways, please review! And please go vote on my poll on my profile! Oh, ****_and _****(sorry for the long list of requests) PLEASE go check out my new story, ****_Save the Day_**** if you haven't already. It goes off of Season 1 of TVD and I really would love it if you guys would read it!**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	26. Disturbing Behavior

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short wait. **

**So, there's a couple things you need to know about the chapter so please read this. **

**First of all: Yes, it will be Rachel's necklace that gets burned and yada-yada, the things that happen in the later chapters. Over the course of the next few chapters, you'll see why it wasn't detected that the necklace Rachel had on was the necklace Klaus needs. And (HINT) it still is Rebekah's necklace, and if you can put two and two together ****_R_****ebekah and ****_R_****achel both start with R's so…I actually did a good job with that one :) it was actually really unintentional, I planned on making it Elena's necklace that was Esther's talisman, but I thought of a new idea. More to come on the secret of her necklace in later flashbacks. **

**Second of all: No flashbacks in this chapter…but I think I'll have two or three in the next chapter because Klaus is back! So my apologies for the lack of the Klachel scenes, but they will resume later on. **

**Please enjoy :) Comment at the end! And if you will, there are two new stories that I would love for you to check out: ****_One More Night _****and ****_Smooth. _**

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Refer to The Return**

* * *

**Disturbing Behavior**

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck," Damon said, his mouth full of food as Rachel cooked in Elena's kitchen, trying to get ready for the Lockwood party later in the afternoon. "_Everybody _brings chili." Fortunately for the doppelgänger, she learned how to ignore him a long time ago. But Alaric was her savior as he walked into the kitchen and Damon became distracted. "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" Alaric greeted.

"What time do you want to the Lockwood party?" Rachel asked, still cooking. "Elena said three, but—"

"Ah…" Alaric cut her off. "Those…founder's parties aren't really my thing."

"And they're supposed to be mine?"

"Show up, there are going to be _nine _other people who brought chili," Damon continued his ridiculous rant.

Rachel turned her head towards him and snapped gently, "It's an old family recipe of Elena's and she asked me to make it, so I'm doing it for her, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," Damon said, making his way over to her. "I knew Elena's old family. They made _sucky _chili," he told her, bumping into her and grabbing a knife beside her. She turned her head to him, but he was hip-to-hip by her, and she bumped his hip in return out of annoyance. But Damon kept the game going by bumping her hip, and – involuntarily – she let out a small laugh while she continued with his game, but they were suddenly aware of the other person in the room – Alaric – who wasn't very pleased.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric asked.

"She knows," he said, jerking his head towards Rachel. Rachel sighed.

"He thinks I'm going to break," she explained. "I'm not going to break, I'm just going to keep making chili for Elena and pretend like I didn't spend the entire summer looking for someone who…obviously doesn't care about me anymore."

"She's in denial," Damon whispered as he helped her make the food.

Rachel stopped what she was doing. "I am _not _in denial," she said through her teeth, looking over at him. "You're in denial."

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah, well, me being denial doesn't make sense, either."

"No?" Damon countered. She turned to him and nodded with a hum, and he reached out to touch her necklace, and she felt herself shiver. "You're still wearing this necklace," he sung. She looked down at it at a loss for words. "Isn't this the reminder of your _undying love _for Klaus?" They looked at each other for a moment, inches apart. A smile slid onto the vampire's face and she stayed in place for a moment, his hand still on her necklace.

Before the conversation could continue, there was a shout. "Uh…hello?" someone called from the front door hallway. Damon's hand immediately dropped from Rachel's neck and Alaric looked out from the kitchen to see the door wide open, revealing Grace Parks standing outside, stuck at the threshold. "Would someone care to invite me in?" she asked as Rachel stepped out from the center isle and over to see who was at the door.

Elena then came down the stairs, unintentionally. "Grace," she said carefully. Grace frowned.

"Rachel?" she guessed.

Elena shook her head. "Elena," she corrected. Grace nodded her head. Damon had given her the speech about the doppelgängers and what was going on in the town of Mystic Falls. "Come on in, Grace," she invited, and Grace stepped into the home with ease. Rachel walked out into the hallway and stood next to Elena, which was a little overwhelming for Grace.

"Wow," Grace sighed, obviously overwhelmed. "I mean…it's uncanny…you two look _exactly _alike."

"Right," Rachel breathed. "That's why – if anyone asks – Elena and I are identical twins." She paused. "And you are…?"

"Grace Parks?" Grace filled in after a while. Rachel looked back at Damon and shot him a glare.

"You didn't fill her in on her place here?" she asked him. Damon just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to continue making the chili. Rachel turned back to Grace and sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. You're our cousin visiting from California. Same age. Okay?"

"Okay," Grace agreed.

"Ah," Damon groaned as he came out of the kitchen, looking at his cell phone. "Sheriff Forbes needs me, I've got to go." He came up to Rachel's side and turned to look at her. "You want to come with me?"

She frowned. "Actually, I don't."

"Okay, good, let's go," he began, reaching out to grab her arm. She moved it before he could touch it, taking a step back.

"Actually, Damon, I'm going to stay here and finish making chili for the Lockwood party," she said sternly, giving him a look. He narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed. "Go. I'll be fine; I have Grace, Elena, and Alaric. They won't let me break," she assured him, though Rachel wasn't worried about her mental state. Klaus made himself clear, there was nothing more to it.

Damon was silent for a moment before he grunted. "Fine," he said and brushed past the three women by the door. "I will see you all later," he said, as if it were a threat. Without anything else, he left, and everyone resumed their normal activities.

* * *

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a _really _boring summer," Bonnie complained as she sat at the center counter beside Grace, watching as Elena, Caroline, and Rachel finished making the things they needed for the Lockwood party. Elena tilted her head in disbelief.

"Well, after the last few days, I would _kill _for a normal family," Caroline countered, walking back to the center counter where Rachel and Elena were. She looked at Elena. "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"I didn't," Elena admitted. "She did," Elena said, turning to Rachel.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Rachel returned, helping Caroline pour the chili into a bowl. "Damon helped a little."

Bonnie gave Rachel a weird look. "Damon's helping you cook now?" she proposed.

"Yeah, I'm actually a little confused about that myself," Grace admitted, inhaling sharply. "I thought you despised Damon…you were running from him when we met."

"Yeah, well, things change." Rachel sighed. "All of you should stop judging, okay, he's just trying to be a good—" All of a sudden, she felt a burning sensation on her neck, coming from her necklace. She dropped the spoon she was using from her hand and Caroline put down the pot as Rachel clawed at her skin.

"Did I burn you?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"No, no, no," Rachel said through her gritted teeth. "My necklace…" she trailed off and held it up from her skin, seeing the irritated red _R _burn on her chest. "It burned me," she said carefully, confused.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be wearing it," she suggested.

"Caroline," Elena warned.

"What?" Caroline proposed. "I'm just saying. She's in denial about Klaus and cooking with Damon, maybe the necklace doesn't want you wearing it while you keep up this charade."

Rachel glowered at Caroline for a moment before unclasping the necklace off of her neck, instantly feeling bare without it. The burn began to heal, but she knew it would take a while. No one had bothered her about her blood issues yet, so she didn't improve them. Once a week – tops.

"Let me see it," Bonnie instructed carefully, and Rachel held it out for the witch to take. For moments, Bonnie stared at it intently, and then she reached out to touch it. Right when her fingers contacted the necklace, there was a zap, and it shocked through Rachel as well. Rachel dropped the necklace on the counter, gasping as she felt the electricity course through her. Bonnie and Rachel looked at each other, worried about what was happening.

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie said, slightly out of breath as she ran up to Caroline and Rachel, who were sitting on benches, talking to pass the time. Elena and Grace were out somewhere in the sea of people, mingling and making sure no one suspected anything. "Okay, I got it. I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Rachel reached into her pocket and handed Bonnie the necklace, avoiding the pendant. Bonnie grabbed it immediately. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Rachel nodded in return and Caroline turned to her.

"So you're not, like, switching boyfriends, are you?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"What?" Rachel demanded, letting her eyes meet Caroline's.

"Caroline," Bonnie began.

"Stay focused," Caroline ordered and turned back to Rachel. "As your friend, who worries about you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

She raised her eyebrows at the blonde vampire. "There is no 'deal'," Rachel told her. Caroline tilted her head in disbelief. "He's been very helpful with finding Klaus and Stefan like I asked," she told her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less _Damon_," Caroline said, as if it were simple. "If my own _father _ - who I love very _dearly_ – can't change me, no one's changing Damon. Not even you."

"I don't…expect him to change," Rachel said simply, shaking her head. "He…He shouldn't have to, not for me, anyway." She looked at Bonnie for a moment. "Look, why are we even talking about this? We should all be focusing on—"

"Hey, guys?" Bonnie prompted as she watched the necklace in front of her float up into the air. Rachel and Caroline looked at the necklace, confused.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie assured her. The necklace rose higher into the air. "It has its own magic," Bonnie whispered.

* * *

Damon walked into the founder's party, not surprised to find a table full of different chilies right in front of him. He walked up to the table and picked up a card that said _Fell Family Chili_, and he let out a laugh. He _told _Rachel everyone would bring chili.

He looked up to find Alaric on the other side of the table. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Damon began. "Founder's parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires," he said as Alaric walked over to him and they walked down the length of the tables. As Damon took a gulp of the beer he picked up while talking to his friend, Alaric turned to him.

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Rachel," Alaric instructed. Damon turned around, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a very bad idea," Alaric continued.

"Oh, and her being with Klaus isn't," Damon proposed with a smile. "I don't really think it's your problem, Ric."

"It is my problem," he countered. "Yes, Klaus and Rachel are a _very _bad idea as well, but he's not here right now and she's doing just fine." Ric paused. "I'm trying to look after Rachel – to look after both of them. And this is me doing that."

Damon widened his eyes and sauntered towards the teacher. "What do you think I'm doing?" he challenged.

"You're trying to rope her back into the little mess you created back in the seventies," Alaric barked. Damon was silent for a moment. "So what I _think _is that you need to take a beat."

Damon tilted his head at his drinking buddy, and for a second, he thought about responding with an angered tone. But just before he could get to the good stuff, Sheriff Forbes came behind Alaric and looked at Damon.

"Damon?" she asked. "Sorry, uh…the Mayor just called for the council meeting," the Sheriff informed.

With an angered smile on his face, Damon flickered his eyes to Alaric and back to Sheriff Forbes, and he stepped away without another word.

* * *

"Where did you even get the necklace?" Caroline asked as Rachel and Caroline walked through the Lockwood mansion to the exit.

"Klaus," Rachel said simply. "He gave it to me after a couple months that we'd been together…a lot of stuff went down and he just…gave me the necklace." She sighed. "Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure out where it came from."

"Please tell me it's time to go," Alaric sighed as he emerged out of a room.

"Beyond," another voice chimed, and Elena and Grace came out of another room, joining the bandwagon.

"Agreed," Rachel told them all. "Where's Damon?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people," Caroline commented as she stepped in front of Rachel, making a point. Rachel tilted her head at her in disappointment. "Consider me the honesty police," she defended. There was a slight laugh from both of them before Caroline turned her head and a sudden look of worry crossed her face.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"What is it?" Elena echoed.

"It's my dad," Caroline whispered. Elena, Rachel, Alaric, and Grace all turned their heads at the same time to peer into the parlor, where they saw Bill Forbes mingling with other people.

Elena looked at Caroline with a gasp. "Why would he even show up here?"

"I don't know," Caroline admitted. "But…I…can't…" she stammered.

"Hey, it's okay," Rachel soothed, and Caroline looked back at the other doppelgänger. "We'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline agreed and left without a goodbye.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Alaric asked, confused.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people," Rachel answered and jerked her head outside, talking to all of them. Elena, Grace, and Alaric followed her out into the night.

"W-Wait!" Damon stammered as he came out of the Lockwood mansion, stopping the group from leaving. "Houston, we have a problem," he quipped.

"Where have you been?" Rachel said as they all continued moving down the steps. Damon followed behind.

"Managing Bill Forbes," Damon answered. "Apparently, he's impervious to compulsion."

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea," Damon exclaimed. "But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of _that_."

"What'd you do to him?" Elena asked. Damon turned his head to her. "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work," she clarified.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, _Elena_," Damon snapped.

"Well what does he want?" Alaric questioned.

"He wants to control the council," Damon answered, as if it were obvious. "Says it's been compromised."

"Is has!" Alaric exclaimed.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply," Damon continued.

"Okay, _that's _not even remotely possible, we need to _bathe, _you know!" Grace snapped, and everyone looked at her for a moment, though it was true.

"Well, maybe it's not a bad idea if we keep one area sanctioned for us," Rachel admitted. "It'll help keep all the vampires under control just in case—"

"In case _what_?" Damon snapped, stopping them in their tracks. He stared at Rachel with hard eyes. "You mean me – you want to keep _me _in control, don't you. Keep me in check? Make me behave?" he taunted, but it was far from funny. "I should've killed the bastard this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon," Rachel said through her teeth.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do," he said harshly, and she just shook her head at him.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" Alaric said as he stopped Damon from bumping past the history teacher and leaving to kill the whistleblower.

Damon let in a large inhale. "You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric," Damon warned. "Step aside."

"Yeah, it's not going to happen," Alaric said, pushing Damon from going any further with his hand. Rachel looked at Damon with warning eyes, debating whether or not he was going to be civil and leave it alone or do what he wanted to do.

Damon looked down at Ric's hand and saw the clunky Gilbert ring secured on Alaric's finger. With a side nod, he shrugged.

"Your temporary funeral," Damon said, slightly apologetic.

"Damon, no!" Elena screamed.

With one motion, he snapped Alaric's neck just as Rachel realized what he was about to do and fled to him with her vampire speed, pushing him back.

Alaric dropped to the ground and Rachel looked back to watch as the teacher lay on the grass, dead.

Rachel's head whipped back around to meet Damon's bloodthirsty eyes.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Rachel snarled through her teeth.

"Nothing," he shot back and brushed past her, unable to be stopped by her weak vampire self. She watched as he went into the house and Elena and Grace watched as well, but no one could do anything. If anyone except Elena went up to Damon, he would snap their neck. If Elena went up to Damon, he would tear her to shreds.

So they could do nothing but watch as he went back into the Lockwood mansion, thirsty for blood.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, is that scotch?" Damon asked as he walked into the office that held the town council meetings. But only one councilmen was there – Bill Forbes. "I figured you for an abstainer," he admitted.

"Everything in moderation," Bill told him. "Keeps the mind clear from…influence."

Damon crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Like vampire compulsion."

"Yeah, I tried to tell you—"

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it." Damon sighed. "I am impressed. Can't say I've seen _that _before."

"Well, it takes a certain human focus," Bill bragged as he walked closer to Damon. "It's a skill that I've been honing for decades." He paused. "Plus, your technique is a little lazy," Bill admitted.

Damon gave a simple nod. "Duly noted." He walked closer as well. "I'm curious…why not just expose us to the council?" Damon suggested.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy, Damon, but I would never expose my daughter to those morons," Bill remarked.

"It's a pretty risky move taking me on, don't you think?" Damon smirked.

Bill nodded slowly. "I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured…" Bill trailed off. "You're not self-destructive enough to kill the Sheriff's ex-husband," he assumed.

Damon didn't hesitate once. "Makes you the _third_ person to underestimate me today." Without continuing the conversation, Damon lunged at Bill, and sank his teeth in without hesitation. The man screamed and Damon turned them around before dropping Bill on the floor, letting out a heavy exhale.

"Phew," Damon said, looking up at the ceiling. The taste of blood danced in his mouth. "You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's"—He let his eyes roll dramatically to get the point across—"_fresh_." With a smile, he licked the extra blood off of his lips.

"What are you going to do?" Bill choked out. "Kill everybody who discovers your secret?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill," Damon countered and bent down, clasping a hand on Caroline's dad's shoulder. "I'm just going to…find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Again, Damon let his fangs extend, and with a hiss, he lunged back onto Bill's neck, trying to take another bite. He managed to savor the taste of some human blood before he felt himself being hauled off of the body and thrown against the wall of the Lockwood office. He slid down to the floor and, angrily, attacked Caroline, but she was pissed off, and he wasn't at his strongest. She threw him to the side and he went through one of the doors. He quickly rebounded, getting up from the shattered glass and went into the office to see Caroline feeding her dad vampire blood.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson," Damon said with a growl.

"Just get out of here," Caroline demanded.

"Or what?" Damon spat.

Caroline looked back at him and quickly slapped him across the face, making him stumble backwards. She flew to him, but he suddenly got mad, and he gripped her throat and threw her back on the desk. With a _whoosh_, he climbed on top of her and put his hand on her throat, squeezing the air out of her vampire lungs.

"I'm stronger than you, little girl," Damon hissed through his teeth. He didn't pay attention to it, but Rachel stumbled into the room just as Caroline grabbed his wrist and pushed it off of her throat.

"Well I'm angrier!" she snapped. Rachel cringed as Caroline put her hands on Damon's head, brought him down to her, head-butted him, and threw him across the room. She had planned on stepping in when Caroline needed it, but it looked like Caroline didn't need help at all.

With her vampire speed, Caroline got off of the desk, took her father, and left the room so Damon couldn't hurt her or Bill anymore. Rachel stood at the door, slightly sorry for Damon but slightly happy he got a taste of his own medicine.

Damon scoffed as he watched Caroline and Bill leave the room. "Bummer," he muttered. "I love a good girl fight."

Rachel sighed. "You can't do this, anymore, Damon," Rachel said, trying to remain strong. "Not in this town. Not around Elena."

"Why not?" he proposed, getting up from the floor. "Nothing I haven't done before," Damon growled as he looked at her. She just looked back at him with pity rushing out of her expression.

"That doesn't mean you have to keep doing it!" she argued.

"Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon countered, raising his voice.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people _think _that you are!" she snapped, getting angry as well.

"What?" Damon proposed. "A monster?" She just stared at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rachel, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire, and just because you have some super-freaky blood control powers doesn't mean that the rest of our species doesn't _revel _in the taste of blood."

"I'm not _asking _you to stop being a vampire, Damon," Rachel started. "I'm _asking _you to just be a little more conscious of the humans that you're around!"

"I am _not _Stefan," Damon snapped, getting closer to her so that he was inches away from her face. "How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" For a moment, they glared at each other, until he finally brushed past her and left without nothing more to say, and she just looked around the Lockwood office, wondering where it all went wrong.

* * *

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Caroline said to Rachel as they walked through the town square the next day.

Rachel sighed. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "So—"

"But I did tell you," Caroline pointed out, cutting Rachel off. Rachel sighed.

"Okay, fine, you were right. I was trying to change him…just a little." She took a large breath. "But not a lot, Caroline, I swear, he just…needs to try harder, that's all." Rachel tried to make it sound as compassionate as she could, but the truth was the truth – Damon needed to make an attempt at controlling himself, that was just how she saw it. "And if he wants to keep being in this with Elena and me—"

"You know what," Caroline interrupted with a scoff. "Wait. I…" They came to a stop and Rachel raised her eyebrows at Caroline. "It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt." She inhaled. "It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin," she concluded.

Rachel scoffed. "That's…not true—"

Frustrated, Caroline threw her hands around and covered her face with her palms. "God, just _admit _it, Rachel, okay? You are _attracted _to him and all of his _bad _ex-lover glory."

"No," Rachel said sternly, though it wasn't true, and deep down, she knew it.

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no you just won't _admit _it?" Caroline snapped.

"I can't, Caroline!" Rachel shouted, stopping the blonde from being so harsh. Rachel stopped and thought about her next words. "If I admit it…" she trailed off and lowered her voice. "If I even _thought _it for just a second…" Rachel looked down at the floor. "I ran from him for forty years and…_convinced _myself that he was a monster. Everything I taught myself was a _lie_. Everything I've…thought about him was a lie if I admit it." She inhaled sharply. "If I admit it, what does that say about me, then?" She tried to hold back the tears. It was hard – everything she felt back in Chicago wanted to burst, everything Klaus said to her, everything Damon tried to get her to feel.

When did life become so…_difficult_?

Caroline looked at her friend with sympathy. "It says that you're _human_, Rachel, as undead as you are," she whispered. "You're the one doppelgänger who wasn't meant to get caught up in the vampire business. You were supposed to be free." Caroline paused. "You're _still _human."

There was a long silence for a moment before Caroline looked off to the side and sighed heavily, and Rachel turned back to see Bill Forbes walking past. She turned back to Caroline.

"You want me to—"

"No, I got it," Caroline promised and gave her an apologetic look before walking away. Rachel sighed as she was left standing alone, until Grace came walking down a path, set out to Rachel. With a small smile, Rachel walked up to Grace and Grace just shook her head.

"I literally have no idea what's going on, I mean…people just look at me and say hello in this town, it's crazy. And Damon is in a pissy mood so he kicked me out and I have no idea what to even—" Grace was cut off when Rachel pulled her friend into a long hug, and Grace was stunned for just a split second before pulling her best friend into a hug as well. They stayed like that for a moment before Rachel pulled away.

"Why didn't you call?" Rachel asked, asking the question she had been wanting to ask since Chicago.

Grace looked down at the grass. "Katherine said…Katherine said you never wanted to talk to me again. She said that you knew about my deal with Katherine about becoming a vampire and you left." Rachel inhaled. "Is it true, Rach?"

"No," Rachel sighed. "No, Grace, of _course _it isn't." With an extra laugh, she continued. "You really think I would leave you because you went behind my back and wanted to live forever?"

Grace smiled and moved a piece of brown-blonde hair behind her ear. "You were just so angry about it, I thought—"

"You thought wrong," Rachel interrupted, shaking her head. She grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her close. "But come on," she said with a large grin. "We have some catching up to do, don't we?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Slowly, Damon opened the door of the boarding house, only to see a doppelgänger outside. At first, he didn't know who it was, but then he realized that it was a vampire, and the only option left was Rachel. She stared at him, as if waiting for something. He tapped his fingers against the door and just looked at her. Moments of silence passed as he crossed his arms, but he was the first one to break the ice.

"I'll accept written apologies only," he quipped, and Rachel tilted her head at him. But then she smiled, and Damon smiled just a little bit in return. She put her hand on her hip and Damon slowly realized.

Katherine.

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" Katherine asked curiously. Damon hit his head against the door.

"Katherine," he said knowingly. He hit his head softly against the door again. "_Wonderful_," he said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime," Katherine assured him. Damon turned away from her. "You feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" It took Damon just a second, but he unwillingly stopped and turned around. His opportunity just came knocking on the door – how could he refuse?

"You have impeccable timing," Damon noted to his ex-doppelgänger girlfriend. "I was told I need to take a beat."

"Is that a yes?" Katherine asked, walking into the house. "I'll drive," she offered.

For a moment, Damon thought about what a bad idea it was to be going with Katherine, but in the next, he realized that he wasn't wanted in Mystic Falls at the moment, so what was the point of staying. "Why not?" he said finally. "Walls are starting to close in on me around here." He smiled at Katherine. "Where are we going?"

Katherine inhaled. "Away from here," she answered. "That's all I'm going to give you for right now, but, believe me." She dangled a necklace in the air. Damon realized that it was a subtle, diamond-studded _R _necklace – it was Rachel's. "It's good," she told him as he reached out to grab the necklace from her, but Katherine took it away before he could get his hands on it. He thought about declining her offer again, but what he decided was done, he would go with Katherine.

Mostly to try and figure out what she was doing with his other doppelgänger's necklace.

* * *

**So, cute Rachel/Grace moments, Damon/Rachel moments (bad Damon/Rachel moments as well), Caroline/Rachel moments, and Alaric protecting Rachel moments. **

***Scoff* Slut. **

**No, I'm just kidding. Next chapter, Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls, and what does that mean for his relationship with Rachel? Oh, nothing good, of course. Klaus the sadist. We all know it's true at times. He's like a masochist ****_and _****a sadist. It's weird, but hot at the same time.**

** Anyways, please make sure to check out my two new stories if you have time. Thank you!**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think :) **

**_Love, _**

**_BellaSalvatore1918 _**_(PS I have a new name :P Like it?)_

**_X_**


End file.
